Behind Closed Doors
by TheSilentReader
Summary: TOUKO/YUUKI. Arc: Yuuki was now a "volunteer" in Touko's grandfather's hospital. Knowing Touko, even though he's there, that won't stop her visits. HETFIC
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong>

**Touko found out from the Yuuki himself about her the secret of her birth. Then, without explaining when, where, how he got that information, Yuuki confessed to her that he loved her. Since then, series of events that possibly happened before that fateful event was captured in this fan-fiction, from the day they met two years ago to the present time, when Yuuki finally confessed to her. The time line was meant to be not in order; the story jumps from different parts of the their lives where they silently affect each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>At present time:<strong>

Touko went outside the room, silently closing the door with a soft click. She was furious, but she maintained her manners as a lady should. She went rigid after closing the door, and scavenged for air, just to maintain the blood that rose to her head. She was determined not to have tantrums right now.

Yuuki sank on the couch, terrified of what happened. It was a quick fight, and as far as the argument went, nothing was concluded out of it. She was unusually angry. She threw her anger at him very calmly; apathy almost enveloped her face as her tongue lashed words through his heart. Her face smiled bitterly before she closed the door. It was so hard watching her.

Before she made her grand exit, a slap contacted Yuuki's face. The slap squarely hit his left cheek that a powerful, crisp sound resonated through the living room, leaving Yuuki struck with surprise. He tried to stop her from exiting the room, yet his feet could not move.

The same thing was happening all over again.

It was a slip of his tongue that he overheard Yumi and Touko's conversation inside the former's room. He kept it for almost two months. Touko did not know that she and sister's conversation had slipped away through the door, and prodded right through Yuuki's ears. It was uncalled for, but he could not help it.

He wants to know more about her. He was very intrigued by drill-hair girl that once came to the house and ate dinner with them. She was the mere reason why Yumi was growing to be as mature as ever. His sister was very lucky to have Touko's confidence. And now, her confidence to him was shattered because of that damned slip-of-the-tongue. He dreaded more what she said than the sound slap of her hand against his face.

He gained strength after hearing the soft that the door lock made, and rushed to open the door once more. He almost lost balance as he ignored the couches that occupied the room. He felt sudden cold wind that rushed through his now sensitive face. He went for the doorknob. He opened the door and look for the petite figure. He thought that she was gone, and went home immediately.

(Un)Fortunately, he was wrong.

He felt her collide against his chest, but because of this, he lost balance and forgot that his hand was still attached to the door knob. Eventually, they both fell.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Touko's rested her back against the wooden door. Even though she told him bitterly that she will never set foot again at his house whenever he was present, she could not even take a step further away from the room. No matter how angry she wanted herself to be, she could not muster the right emotion. Had she gone soft? No, that has never been the problem. Ever since Yumi-sama accepted her as she was, the burden of being... of different kin was beyond her. She knew, that day, for the first time that she held hands with Yumi-sama in the train station, she knew, that blood ties does not count for the ones that we love. Why? Why does he know?

Then she heard troubling footsteps resonating from the door. _Yuuki-san. He must—_

She turned instinctively, out of reflex, to know what's happening, and before common sense kicked in that it was such a stupid impulse, the door opened. The wooden door creaked against the aging nuts-and-bolts, and gravity was pulling her to the next solid object. It was his chest.

Talk about awkward. Never in her life that she felt unguarded. He tried to regain his composure, but since she was on top of her, "dying" was now the right term for such herculean effort not to move against her. Their eyes met. She started to struggle—

"Get off me!"

"Shouldn't you be the one who must 'get off me'?"

"Then, let me go!" Why on earth were his hands locked and rested in the small of her back?

"No."

Tackling a girl is one thing; tackling Touko-san is...calming. She dared not to scream; she did not want to show Yuuki-san that she could not do anything because she's a woman. _Stupid men and their strength, _she decided, and before she knew it, she was flipped with her back against the floor. This was definitely not a good position to be into.

"Please, just let me explain. Promise me that you'll listen, then I'll set you free."

"No. What I heard a while ago was enough."

"No, you are jumping into ridiculous conclusions! Ouch!"

_Ridiculous?_ "Fine!"

"Alright, fine." He immediately rolled over and jumped straight up, and quickly let out his hand for Touko. As usual, she did not take it. Stubborn as she was, she straightened up too, and arranged the pleats of her short black skirt. Her black stockings did not have any mark even after the fall. Her long sleeved cardigan was pure white, and in contrast with her red blouse underneath it. Her eyes once again focused to his. It wasn't easy to face him again. After all, his warmth was too much for her.

Touko returned again to the living room, and sat on the largest couch in the room. She sat to the extreme left corner, determined to be nearest to the door. Reading her thoughts, Yuuki positioned himself to a smaller couch, but just in front of her. Only a coffee table separated them.

Brave enough. She maintained as a rigid figure in front of him. And after expressing the perfect "irritation", she lowered her eyelids and pasted a smirk about her lips. Her signature face. Even Yumi-sama had a hard time figuring her whole facade.

She began: "You may begin."

Permission accepted. "Touko." He exhaled. She blinked a little.

"I know that it was very rude of me to pry on your personal life. And I know that..." His voice trailed off.

"Look. I love you." He looked into her eyes. _I thought this whole conversation is about my secret! Why the sudden confession? _She tried to turn her face away, but it seemed that she was more interested to his facial expression and hated to admit it, wanted to paint it to memory.

"Is this out of pity?" _Endure it. Endure it. _

"No."

"You know my secret; you've seen the rudest of my actions. Yet, you love me?"

"I do. I love you."

"Since when?"

"I don't know."

"You should know."

"Should I?"

Silence. It took a moment for Touko to debate, ponder, sort out and pick the very best scenario for her to get away from being cornered by Yuuki-san. She literally jumped of the couch.

"Wait!" He grabbed her right arm firmly as she tried to escape from the room. Barely out of it, she decided that fighting him would do no good. He waited patiently for her reply. No, he could not wait. Knowing his sister's _imoto_, he deduced that only two answers would suffice for this situation: a yes or a no. He feared for both.

She exhaled a huge volume of air. Does he know that she's very nervous about this confrontation? What if he doesn't like her response?

"I'll think about it."

_Huh?_ "That I love you?"

"No. That if I have loved you, too."

"Oh." He released her left arm, leaving warmth upon her. His heat lingered a little. She's missing his hand that fast.

"Goodbye."

That was all she said. She ran out of the corridor heading outside the house. She could not stand the pressure of wanting to try more, more of what happened a while ago. Yuuki was surprisingly heavy and hard. Falling into his arms was like breathing fresh air after a long, long while. But then, this feeling, it felt like it happened before.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

He met her two years ago during the time when he, along with her sister, inquired to Kashiwagi-sempai about a matter regarding the Hanadera festival and indirectly about Sachiko-sama. It was a hot afternoon when they barged into Kashiwagi's house and bribed him with Maple Parlor jello. He was only expecting to see Kashiwagi-sempai, and for Yuuki, this was just one of the ordinary days that he would borrow his senior's power to endure this burden of presidency. But after he stepped outside of the house, his mind was not focused anymore on his mission, but on Matsudaira Touko, who served them iced tea.

She asked Yumi about her, and later found out that Matsudaira was a relative of Sachiko-sama and Kashiwagi-sempai. It was like dealing with a horrifying combination of both seniors—Kashiwagi-sempai's unforgivable wit and the _Ojou-sama_-elegance innate in Sachiko-sama. Intimidating is the right word. Yumi seemed to be the first to see beyond her facade, even after all the rejection and apathy that Yumi tolerated when she had a misunderstanding with Sachiko-sama. He liked nice girls. She acted otherwise. So, was Matsudaira Touko a "nice girl" based from his intuition, or was he starting to deviate from his usual preference?

Against the door of Yumi's bedroom, against his wishes, he found out her secret. After over-hearing Touko's confessions and problems after a very private conversation with Yumi, he told himself, _I like nice girls._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Each chapter could be independent from one another, however, it is advised that you read every chapter. Each chapter was dedicated for a single point in the light novels that Yuuki and Touko possibly interacted with each other. Please read and<em> review.<em>**_  
><em>


	2. Before the Ceremony

**Author's Notes: The story is not in chonological order. As I write this story, it was more like episodical, and appears like a series of one shots. It used to be, actually. More chapters will be posted. Please read and review, the story will progress a smoothly (and as you like it). Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Before the Ceremony<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago:<strong>

"You seem in good spirits, Yumi."

"Yup, you got that right!"

She walked past the front door, and left her shoes untidily. As she was slipping her indoor slippers, Yuuki told her to, at least, arrange her rubber shoes. It was already evening, and she came in with a silly ecstatic smile, she nearly did not know that her clumsiness was overcoming her actions again. Just like now.

"Oops!" Really, just like when Sachiko-sama became her Onee-sama. She tripped upon one of her rubber shoes, which was not yet arranged. Apparently, she was not listnening to Yuuki's reminder a while ago. Or maybe, this lavish expression of mirth was about—

"If you are asking about what happened during my date with Touko-chan... "

"I am not asking about anything."

"...it went well."

"No, no, no! It was not really evident. Afterall, it was quite a normal thing for you to trip on your shoes." His sarcasm was as mild as her smile that formed after all the tripping and the unpaid attention to him. Still, she just smiled and hugged him. It was unusual, but quite normal at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah." He acted as if he tried to pull away from Yumi. Yet, he noticed, while trying to pull away, that there were red circles around her eyes. Was she crying? As he watched her trot to the stairs leading to her room, he tried to discern if ever she acted against her feelings. Well, after another unfortunate tripping while "trotting" along the stairs, his mind focused away from Yumi's carelessness to the reason of her blood-shot eyes.

Matsudaira Touko.

He went in front of her room and knocked. "Yup?" He opened the door, came in, and poised as manly and as responsible in front of her. Besides,_ I am his only brother_. Protecting her is in his nature, damn the soul who would harm her. He relaxed after realizing that her mood was as consistent as her feelings as ever, therefore, he was not afraid to ask. He was just a concerned brother, after all. There could be no harm in asking, right?

She started to talk without even her brother's cue. "Well, we really had a good time. I know that tomorrow, I will give her my rosary, but still—the thrill of her finally accepting my rosary after all we've been through..."

"I—"

"...if she started to open up more, about her feelings, I mean, then she won't have to keep all the burden there is in her heart. Afterall—"

"Yumi..."

"—she's very delicate."

"Yes, she is."

Yumi's jaw dropped. Finally, after unknowingly spilling her thoughts about Touko-chan, realized that her brother also spilled his. Topic about girls was quite open to the siblings, yet, his demeanor, as he crossed his legs while sitting on her bed, summarized that he was weighing his opinion about Touko-chan. Yumi told him before, when things did not went well with Sachiko-onee-sama, that she used to think that Touko was her rival for her _grande seour's_ affections. Yumi wondered if ever Yuuki's feelings about Touko-chan changed for the better. He was very protective afterall.

_Shit. Has anyone ever taught me to zip my mouth when needed?_ Yuuki tried to hide his embarrassment further by deviating—no, he must not deviate; he must be using this sinking situation to get away with this sudden slip of a confession! Why not try to act brotherly to her sister's _kouhai_? His mind went overdrive about finding good words and formulating them into sensible sentences. His heartbeat was working to supply more blood to his brain. At last, after a hundredth of a second his tongue finally let his chosen words out—

"I mean, she's nice now, right? When she went here and had dinner with us, you seemed to be in a good relationship..."

"Don't act stupid Yuuki. It is seldom that you asked about her." Seemed like all the effort to compress all physiological processes in a hundredth of a second was destined to be wasted. The waste was in a form of a sweat-drop, travelling now from his forehead to the side of his left cheek.

"What do you mean by that?"

She went quiet for a while. She must approach this topic with critical measures. Yuuki opening a topic about Touko-chan, or any girl for that matter, was different from before. He doesn't talk about girls this serious. He doesn't play with his hair while his foot fidgeted.

"When we performed the play, I noticed that you were quite...interested about her."

He did not say a word.

"It showed on your face. But, you really tried to hide it, though. You focused to other things whenever it's her turn on the stage."

He did not say a word. Why is there a serious, gloomy atmosphere enveloping the room?

"Even I can't believe it. Sachiko-sama told me that I was too naive to even notice subtle things about other people. But then, I notice this about you."

He tried to compose himself. _Please, please, let me think of a good comeback—_

"Yeah, how could I even forget your reaction when you found out that I became the student council president this year?" Not good, not good.

"No, that's different. I am your older sister. Somehow, our gap of nine months provided me some sense on insight." She beamed with that statement. He grinned, then enveloped his arms to his torso. He was acting stupid again, acting as if he interpreted her sister's last statement differently. He tried to laughed. He was reliving the sibling's inside jokes—he being more immature than his older sister was. He was trying to dodge the main topic. And this, as an evidence that, indeed, she was much ahead of her. She noticed the lame dodging.

"You are acting stupid again."

He literally stopped laughing. "I wasn't dodging the topic."

"That's what you are doing right now."

It was futile to act stupid in front of Yumi. She instinctively knew what he was thinking. Their transparency was at par at each other that neither one of them could keep secrets. Most of their secrets. Finally, he opened up.

"What's she like?"

She's got many things to say, many praises to share. But, all that she said was:

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

_Damn_. No, that was not the only thing she said.

"I plan to give her my rosary tomorrow. Maybe, you might see more of her, if she would accept it, since she would be in the Yamayurikai always, _with me_."

He began to be quiet again. What is with the emphasis, "with me"? He was calculating things, weighing now how he would respond. He was way over her sister's _kouhai_, and practically, this was the first time that he would be officially stalking Yumi's future sister. He even wanted to reduce himself in doing whatever Yumi wanted just to get information about Matsudaira-san. Was there any other choice that he must pick on? Wait, was she suggesting that she might give, without any demands, information that he wanted?

_That sucks_. That idea won't even make a good impression. Women liked men taking the rough road, the bloody road not taken.

Since those days that Hanadera's student council went to Lillian Girl's school to help them with their culture festival, he thought she was just a snob rich girl. A snob rich girl who happened to be not interested with the likes of Yumi. _I mean_, she was one of the reasons that Sachiko-sama and Yumi had a fight, right? No, she's going to be Yumi's sister, starting tomorrow. Negate the negative idea!

"She seems interesting."

"I thought you refer her as 'cute' in a kindergarten sense."

"Did I say that?"

"Yup. I remember, it was when we went to Kashiwagi-san's place last summer."

"I did, did I?"

"Yup."

He saw more than that.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>


	3. The Dinner

**Behind Closed Doors**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: The Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, December:<strong>

He was walking two blocks away from his house when he saw her silhouette moving from one light post to another. He did not know yet who the person was, but he wondered why his intuition bothered him to check. It painfully registered to him that this was the way of a stalker. The _girl_ was reaching to a crossed road when she pivoted left. Then realization hit Yuuki. With that dark maroon hair arranged in drilled pigtails, Touko shone. Maybe it was because of the bright light that emanated from a light post meters away from her. Why was she here in this area?

His curiosity led him to get closer to her.

"Matsudaira Touko-san."

Her body froze. It was as if she were caught into something very compromising that it took her a moment to compose herself and turn around to know who hollered. He did not shout at her; he just called her name like a normal acquaintance would do. Then, after those silent moments, her back straightened and levelled to relaxation. Yet she did not face him.

"Fukuzawa Yuuki-san."

He could detect forlorn in her voice even though she spoke it with a perfect apathy. He wanted to gain the upper hand, therefore, he ran toward her, and faced her. Through all that, Touko did not move. She just watched him block the dizzying white light coming from the light post ahead of her.

"Why are you in this area?"

He was very direct, questioning her. He did not even bother a good greeting or an apology for disturbing her. Yet, her emotions were still all over her head, and it was best to at least be honest about it. Almost honest about it. Since he was now facing her.

"I was having a long walk since this afternoon. I haven't notice that I am already in this area. Maybe I was too preoccupied. But, here I am." She tried to suffice her comment with a small giggle. But, Yuuki's face remained serious. _He's concerned_, if Touko would be too honest for her sake. Yuuki instead wanted to reverse the gloomy situation they were in. He then behaved like a kid.

"It's dark now. Why don't you come home with me?"

_What the hell? _"Eh?"

That unguarded expression. It was the same as Yumi-sama's, but she was doubtful. Was he trying to ease the heavy environment they were in?

"Yumi is there, so maybe you could talk to her. And you're cold." By the time that he was saying this, he was already holding her hand. She had seen many of scenes like this before, and she was encouraging herself not to relate those daily soap operas her mother watched occasionally. Or even a story from a shoujo manga. She once heard that one who assumes loses. They were walking very fast until Yuuki noticed that they were a block away from the house. He decided to explain his actions to her, since her eyebrows were literally meeting. Cliché as it seemed but her stare could possibly break a person. Then yet, he stopped and faced her again.

"Will you please let me go?"

"I'm sorry if I get too familiar with you, and almost drag you to our house. But..."

"But?"

"I assumed that you wanted to see Yumi." He further continued: "I know that you might reject the idea to come to our house, so I dragged you, instead. I'm imposing, but I think you must get warm first."

_Meddler_.

She had no choice but to comply. Walking from the Matsudaira mansion to this area took all afternoon just to cool her down and gather her thoughts about her argument with her parents. She was still surprised that she blurted out her secrets to her parents. She did not know what do; her worst thoughts came to the point that she would be disowned. Their relatives knew her secret, and for that she felt ostracised. She could not even go to Suguru-Onii-sama. She was afraid of everything.

_Meddler_. Even she had several conversations with him in the past, that did not mean that she won't be offended by him being too close. And too friendly. But he still did not let go of her hand.

"I will not give you other options, so come with me."

They haven't said a word afterward. They walked slowly. They haven't said a word.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

When Yumi mouthed "Arigatou." after he brought Touko to the house, he was satisfied. It was weird. Was being satisfied weird?

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Inside the room, the air was quiet, Yuuki noted as he passed from the along the hallway from the stairs. Apparently, he noticed that Yumi was quite timid and shy whenever Matsudaira Touko was around. He sensed that Yumi somehow guarded her attitude and mannerisms by not being too imposing to Touko-san. She seemed laid back, and her usual giddiness and hyperactiveness bolted down by fluctuating notches. Why was she like that?

He was quite knowledgeable about the Yamayurikai members, and as far as he was concerned, Touko-san did not belong to that elite group. Yet, he had a feeling that Yumi had her eyes for the underclassman. Especially, when they talked—no, when she babbled him about Touko-san after the dinner. Yumi, however, was wondering during the dinner why Touko-chan was quite aloof to Yuuki. Her parents were so amused with her that they were actually (yet, subtly) fighting for Touko-chan's attention. Yuuki, for most parts, never said a word, unless some condiments were wanted to be passed on. Until Miki-okaa-sama opened the topic about last summer's Koshihikari issue.

_The rice_. Touko did not hide the irritation on her face.

Although her current reaction about the topic subsided because of Miki-okaa-sama's funny perspective about it and the other members' frequent laughs, Yuuki tried to change the mood by being serious. Even he was surprised at what he said.

"I mean, at least Yumi bravely faced those _chits_," he said the last word bitterly.

Touko procured a visible smile. And she directed it to him. "Yes, she did."

Later that night, Yumi went to Yuuki's room. After Touko's departure, his sister suddenly nudged him. He noticed that she was quite preoccupied about what happened to Touko that day. Surely, he expected some interrogation from her, which she usually did to prod whatever concerning her. Apparently, since Touko was the subject, and judging from the _kouhai's_ actions, the "accidental" visit was meant for her.

Maybe Touko just wanted to see Yumi's face. That, he suspected.

"What did actually happen?"

He decided that this Touko business was serious. Judging from Yumi's attitude about it right now and what he heard from his parents, he selected his words. "I just saw her, walking blocks away from the house. It never occurred to me whether she intended to go to us, but I decided to take her."

"Oh. And then?"

"I don't know. I told her to come home with me, since its getting dark. Then, I realized that she was cold."

"Oh. Then?"

"Then I dragged her here. I asked her why she was in our area, and she replied that she was just walking. Since then, we never spoke."

Yumi realized the dejected expression behind the disguise. Why he was concerned, she doesn't know. She played their conversation again and again while doing her embroidery (for Onee-sama), until a question finally hit her. How on earth Yuki knew that Touko-chan was cold? But being thick-headed she was, she was more focused to Touko-chan's unknown dilemma rather than her brother's unusual attention to his bangs.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

The student council of Hanadera Academy had an extreme pride and regard for their seniors that graduation did not stop them from seeing one other and discussing recent news regarding the school and the student council. So far, as true men minding their business, the Hanadera graduates provided insights about possible projects that the current student council could spearhead. It was just a typical day, and most of the graduates (of the former student council) from the high school division were in Hanadera University. Apparently, "bothering" their sempai-s was not a problem for the high school boys.

It was just today that the lively discussion among the men was a little down low. It seemed that Kashiwagi-sempai was not himself today, since his behaviour was too sulky for his typical arrogance. Yuuki and Alice had never seen this side of Kashiwagi-sempai before. However, this display of weakness lasted for only a moment. Then he was back to his old self, albeit much more arrogant this time. Seeing this transformation of contrasting emotions from the sempai, and for such a short time, Yuuki thought that Kashiwagi-sempai tend to overact just to hide his true feelings. He usually rolled his eyes whenever he unveiled few of his sempai's flaws, but this time, he wasn't sure if he deserved this reaction quite brutal.

The coffee shop was actually opening at around afternoon until midnight, and where most of the Hanadera students hang out after classes or club meetings. It was just a walking distance from the said school, thus every time the graduates and their former subordinates meet, there would be a silent agreement that the meeting would be held there. Since the student council was highly regarded by the students, and even the crew of the shop, a table near the glass walls on the second floor of the cafe was assumed for them. Beyond the glass, a terrace was located, where three more sets of tables were arranged for the customers. By the time the men finished with the "council business", less important, rather silly topics typical for high school boys sprang into the conversation. And by the time this commenced, Yuuki's sempai excused himself from the lot and went on his way beyond the glass door to the terrace on the same second floor.

To the surprise of Yuuki, Kashiwagi Suguru was smoking. That was the time that Yuuki bothered himself to question what was happening to his elder.

He found Kashiwagi sempai watching the space, the sky actually, while whipping his cigarette to the air. He was crouched, the black-painted rails of the terrace supported his forelimbs, and his knees were bended so that he could at least level himself with the rails of the terrace. He still acted cool amidst his sudden failure to elicit a decent conversation.

"You seemed troubled, Sempai."

"Uhuh."

He assumed, since it was several days after he went to Yuuki's house as a representative of the Matsudaira family, that the reason for his melancholy was about that certain Matsudaira that he escorted to his house. He was trying to test the waters whether the topic about his cousin would make his sempai drop the attempted conversation with drastic force. Then, he otherwise rejected his attempt to be silent.

"Matsudaira-san?"

Kashiwagi-sempai finally drifted his gaze from the smokes that he emitted to the boy who situated himself next to him. Yuuki was now watching the clouds float. Then, he revert his eyes back to the smoke produced by the cigarette.

"You may say that."

"It was quite obvious. You are trying too hard puffing your smoke. You can't even correctly do it. You can't even hold the cigarette properly."

"Quit nagging, Okaa-san. Are we still on the same page?"

It was a moment after Yuuki replied. He seemed to be calculating his words, as shown on his face. His brows met again, and focused on whatever object on the street. He knew himself that this sudden interest for Touko-san must not reflect upon his eyes. He was talking to the surrogate brother of the topic; he's not going to be the one experiencing violence from the sempai who aimed to protect her against possible suitors. _Suitor? What the fu…?_ "I regret opening the topic. I sound like I'm prodding on your own family business. Sorry, I blurted it out."

"No, it was alright. You hit the nail, Yukichi."

He then removed himself from the rail and turned to one of the tables. He tapped the end of the cigarette with one hand to the black cigarette holder situated on the middle of the table. Smoking was not his style, anyway. Then, he went back to his original position, supported by the rails of the terrace, near Yuuki.

"What do you think of her?" Asked Kashiwagi.

_Find a generic term_—"She seems nice."

"What a boring thing to say about her. I'm the exact opposite of how you decribed her, Yukichi. She and I are close relatives. You get my point? Find a better adjective. 'Tis stressful to find us dull."

"That's what I think about her. She's generally nice."

"Okay."

"She was angry when Yumi's Koshihikari issue came into the conversation when she was with us at that time, though."

"Really?" His tone never sounded like a question. Yuuki assumed otherwise.

"You were there?"

"Saa-chan was there, Touko-chan was there, and they invited relatives, like me."

"Truth is, I don't know how I could describe her. My instinct tells me that she's a very serious person. As serious as Sachiko-sama."

"That, she is."

"Is that why you're so bothered, sempai?"

"Hm."

They just watched the sky wafted its colours like pastels of red, yellow, orange and light blue smudged carelessly.

"You have almost the same response with Yumi whenever the topic is about Touko-san."

"Eh?" Kashiwagi-san blurted. Yuuki again hit the nail.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Chapters are meant not to be in chronological order.<strong>


	4. The School Festival

**CHAPTER 4: The School Play**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>Second semester, two years ago, <strong>

**before the Lillian culture festival:**

The student council of Hanadera and the Yamayurikai members were to assemble at the auditorium for their first practice for the Torikaeba Monogatari. The boys had their meeting with the Yamayurikai members at the Rose Mansion a week ago, which went quite accordingly to Sachiko's plan. Before the fated meeting, Sachiko-sama had reminded her sister to discuss the play to Yuuki-san, after their very brief silent disagreement. It was because of the roles, and it was obvious that Yumi did not want the spotlight. Yumi, however, after witnessing another rampage of words from the senior, was reminded by sudden flash of memory. _There was no reason to reject the role_. As usual, the sentence was revealed through her face. She left the scarf of her collar in a mess after fumbling with it when they argued, and agreed with her Onee-sama with a smile. Sachiko began arranging the scarf that Yumi jumbled up as a reflex for thinking too hard, or rather, being indecisive about the role that her Onee-sama gave. After she finished, Sachiko said,

"Yumi, I know that eventually you will like being in the spotlight."

"That, is very out-of-character for me, Onee-sama."

"But, you must know, being in the Crimson Rose Family, always being in the spotlight is quite normal. This family enjoys it."

"Do you, Onee-sama?" _That was quite rude, darn it._

"I do now. That brought me to you, Yumi. Don't underestimate that power. You might use it soon." She giggled privately by covering her lips with the back of her left hand. She'd become as conniving as the former Crimson Rose. For Mizuno Youko-sama to witness her little sister's behavior would be priceless for her. However, the rest of the Yamayurikai heard this conversation clearly, and Sachiko was discussing this "Spotlight" topic with such pride bordering to arrogance. She even had that smirk, that smirk that she usually saw in Kashiwagi Suguru—_no_, this was a different case. Whatever she observed about that smirk, Yumi considered this as an assurance coming from her Onee-sama.

Yumi did not quite understand Sachiko-sama's reply, yet Sachiko-sama did not supply more hints to this... spotlight thing. But then, on the bright side, she had Yuuki to share it with. This might be fun.

"The Crimson Rose Family and fame and spotlight... those sure are synonymous." Shimazu Yoshino, Rosa Foetida _en bouton_, blurted out few moments after Sachiko-sama spoke. She was sitting beside Yumi, and with her empty bento already arranged for keeping. She was observing the not-so-heated conversation of the adjacent Crimson Rose sisters, and for Yumi-san to first-hand reject the idea of having the main role was pretty boring. Boring (also) was her acceptance after Sachiko-sama's brief sermon. This supposed-to-be a silent side comment was heard at the whole table, and with Toudo Shimako's slight gasp the assumption was that, Yoshino was being rude.

"That was quite forward, Yoshino!" Yoshino, upon hearing the flabbergasted voice of Hasekura Rei, the Rosa Foetida, began to sweat in the forehead. Her attitude, butting into the conversation of the other Rose Family, was definitely not the attitude that the Rosa Chinensis would accept. Yoshino's eyes began to move side to side in erratic instability, as if calculating the best possible escape to the Biscuit Door, rather than be lectured. She wanted to melt to the ground, no dig a hole on the ground, wait, to dig her grave...? _Be prepared for another batch of tongue-lashing—_

"No, it wasn't."

Yumi stood up, ready to rebuke Yoshino— "No, it was my fault—"

"Yoshino-chan is right, you know. Boring as our family could be, but that power never leaves us, though it is perceived by others in different ways." Sachiko-sama heard the comment all right, but her reception to it shocked the whole table. Yumi never want to admit it, but she realized her older sister's reason for being so giddy and ridiculously happy; 'My cute little Yumi finally taking up the stage as the lead actress!'.

Oh brother.

"Back to our discussion; Yumi, please inform the student council in Hanadera about their responsibilities in our cultural festival." Rei began to direct the meeting into its proper course. For Sachiko to be a little laid-back, disregarding the current meeting because of her...crazy fascination for her cute little sister were such a rare phenomenon that the other Roses just considered this one of her facets being revealed once in every ten minutes, just this day.

"Yes, I'll talk to Yuuki about this."

"Aside from that, having read that story, we lack actors even we combine our numbers with Hanadera's. Though I am not so sure how many actors that we need. Maybe we should announce for an audition?" Shimako supplied another agenda, to the relief of the other members. This Yamayurikai presentation must be polished before they present it to the adhoc commitee handling the festival and to the Hanadera. There was a brief silence until Yumi said,

"I can name two."

"Yeah, Kanako-san and Touko-san." Supplied Noriko.

"Yup!"

Rei turned to Yumi, to resolve the curiosity that abruptly came to her, "Are you sure that they have free time for practice? Touko-chan is in the Drama Club. Therefore, it's possible that she has things to do there. And Kanako-chan..."

"Kanako-chan agreed that she will participate to whatever project that the Yamayurikai has in the festival. She will accept." Yumi supplied.

"Oh." The rest made that unnecessary sound. Yoshino tapped Yumi's shoulder. Her reason, Yumi did not know. Sachiko, on the other hand, sipped her tea, and watched Yumi calmly.

"And Touko?"

"I asked her already. So, now we have two." Sachiko again sipped her tea. With brief review of the characters in the play, the members found out that the additional students were just enough for the play to function. The rest of the meeting went and minutes were recorded, thus, came to the day where the Hanadera students finally came to Lillian for an official meeting.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

"Yuuki!"

"Yumi-Onee-sama!" Yuuki did not reply but his classmate Arisugawa Kintaro, and greet her with a fierce hug. Yumi was not perplexed by how Alice-kun greeted her, but she felt odd when she suddenly tapped Alice-kun's head like a little sister. Yuuki, having a trained eye, noticed the sudden change in Yumi's features, deadpanned, "Yumi, you simply cannot make Alice your _imoto_, no matter how many times you pat his head."

Alice was reminded of his manners, and reluctantly detached himself from Yumi. She explained that she was not bothered by it, admitted that something else came to her mind, after she hugged and patted his head. Yumi was quite easy on the Yuuki's schoolmates because they conduct their non-official meetings on Yuuki's house. Kobayashi-kun served the student council as the treasurer; therefore, he discussed finance with the president first before its presentation to the council. Yuuki was quite strict with that arrangement.

Yumi was the one tasked to guide the student council inside the campus for the first practice and the introduction of the Hanadera student council to the crew. Having Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_ guide the boys was a sight in the high school division that girls of all levels stopped and stare at the incomers with curiosity. It was not usual that members of the male species, particularly within the student's generation walked along the road, surrounded by falling leaves of ginkgo trees. Yet, it was not as if the former student council president, Kashiwagi Suguru, was there for all Lillian students to act like this. With Yumi leading them, the sight seemed ethereal, except for the occasional whispers from students.

"Is that Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_'s brother?"

"She's so like him. He's so cute, like a stuffed toy."

"Yuuki, _that _comment was the first." Yumi quipped.

"I never expect that girls here would describe me as cute _as a stuffed toy_." He black expression said it all. He was bored.

Kobayashi-kun began to tease the president."A stuffed toy? Tell me, is it because you look like your sister?"

"Am I that... big as a stuffed toy?" Yuuki's hand suddenly came in contact with his torso.

Yumi was seeing the conversation in a very different direction. "Don't act like I'm not here. Wait. Is that the way the students see me? _Cute as a stuffed toy?_"

With Yumi's blurted observation, Alice began could not suppress to be closer to Yumi again. He immediately grabbed her arms and walked with her along the ginkgoes. The rest of the boys did not mind Alice's behavior; they just enjoyed the scenic routes of the school. Alice rested the side of his face on Yumi's shoulder, and even with the female crowd increasing their whisper's volume, Yuuki was happy. To the most generic meaning of it. To see Alice this hyperactive was enough. It was hard to grant this sort of freedom to Alice, especially whenever they were at school. Being at Lillian was a break for Alice, and Yumi did not seem to mind, as if it was natural for her to be so generous to the person who lazed his head upon her shoulders.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

"I heard that Alice-kun was touchy-feely when you escorted the Hanadera boys from the gate." Yoshino began her interrogation, while watching Shimako deliver her lines along with Kanako-chan. She began to nudge the other about the rumors, even if Touko-chan was just a breath away from Yumi. Touko, on the other hand, acted as if she did not overhear the conversation.

"I think he was. I don't mind." Yumi replied with a smile.

"Now that I confirmed it, I am having second thoughts about what he said during our last official meeting with the Hanadera."

"Now what was it?"

"If ever he really regretted the fact that he was a 'female soul trapped in a boy's body'."

"Alice-kun just linked his arms with mine, and placed his head on my shoulder. What's with that?"

Touko-chan almost took a step towards the pair who were talking but luckily prevented herself from doing it. Alice, no, that Arisugawa Kintaro, the one who was so jovial after Sachiko-onee-sama announced the gender-swapping idea, having hallucinations of the _seour _tradition exclusive for Lillian high school students... That is so way out of line!

"Those are way too much. He acts like he's your little sister. Or rather, is he hitting on you?"

"Now, that's harsh. I don't mind, he's a girl at heart, and a friend. It made me think of something though."

"What?"

"About _seours_."

Touko's heart skipped a beat. Or, it was just blood pressure surging up for her sake. No flowery figuratives. If watching from afar was just what she wanted, everything that went with it was fine. Even Yumi not noticing her true needs.

"Yumi, the next scene is between you and Yuuki-san!" Sachiko, the director, announced.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Touko was watching the Yumi-sama rehearsed on the stage. She was focused on Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_ that she did not notice the shadow that intercepted with hers. The auditorium was generally dark, and only the lights focused on the stage were allowed to be used. The idea of having a gender-swapped Torikaeba Monogatari still lingered to her as a new oasis for extraordinary experiences, and even with a budding problem with a sempai in the Drama club, Rosa Chinensis' idea made her day. The idea sprouted from the culprit's mouth a few days ago, after they officially met the student council of Hanadera Academy. Meanwhile, the person who owned the shadow that intercepted with Touko's was in a kimono. That person was watching Yumi performed, too.

Yumi's presence gave her a fright. _No—dammit, Yumi-sama is on the stage right now!_ Then, it occurred to her, as she insulted her diminishing common sense, that the person beside her right now, watching Yumi, was the latter's brother.

"Fukuzawa-san, you gave me a fright!" Her hands, unknown to her, were placed on her bosom, as if she could settle her heart from beating irregularly. Yumi-sama had this strange effect on her, but Yuuki-sama? Maybe it's because of their killing resemblance.

" 'I gave you a fright?' What's up with that line?"

"I thought I'm seeing the doppelganger of Yumi-sama. Wearing a kimono like that..."

"Do I have a choice? Sorry about that..." He coarsely whispered, while acting very girlish to the point of being flirtatious. He then stopped acting like a flirt, then nervously grinning at her. He then apologized again, and further tried to help by asking if Touko needed some water (after all, he _gave her a fright_), or anything that could relieve her. Then, a warning came from the front row seats of the auditorium.

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Rei's strict nature during kendo practice was oozing out during rehearsal. If ever she had a shinai with her, she might have hit one of the chairs with it just to shut unnecessary noises behind the seats of the auditorium. They both put their hands on their mouths. Then they looked at each other as if they were little children who were caught eating candies. However, as this feeling of ease swept over Yuuki, Touko-san abruptly resumed to her original stance, and watched the stage with calm. She was so professional, but that calmness though, he surprisingly observed, felt like it did not came from the heart. Something, a small thing, must have been bothering her. Being talkative like her sister, he started a conversation, hoping that the girl would respond.

"What do you think about Yumi's acting abilities, you know, base from the observation of a member of the Drama club?"

Touko was astonished about the straight question that the man threw at her. As a reflex of trying not to be thoroughly rude to the visitor, she just replied, "She memorized her lines well, and reflected the role's character close to mark." She deadpanned.

"She's unable to use her acting skills outside the stage though." Yuuki-san agreed by nodding his head.

Touko wondered why it was easy for Yuuki-san to tell other people about his older sister's shortcomings to a girl that he barely even knew. But that observation was not new to everyone who knows Yumi-sama. But why that topic to start a conversation? He was so transparent.

"Kashiwagi-sempai also says that about me. I guess, my sister and I are quite alike. That's why I've been observing how she behaves here in school just to spot even a little difference between her and me."

"Suguru-onii-sama did?" Finally, a two-word sentence as a response.

"Yup. Though, I think he was more interested to what Yumi has." They watched the scene of the play. Yuuki's words still lingered inside her head. The fact that Suguru-onii-sama has sudden interest to Yumi-sama was not a big and new matter at hand, but the reason for Onii-sama's reason for especially picking her as an interesting being was something that she somehow knew. She began to stroke the hem of her costume with her fingers, trying to ease her tension with the smoothness of the silk, and began to shift her focus to other things rather than Yumi-sama. The auditorium gave her an opening to reveal the true expression behind her unfaltering white mask, and as she bowed her head, she noticed Yuuki's hands holding the script of Torikaeba Monogatari. It was folded, and she observed, although with difficulty because of lack of illumination, that Yuuki's copy contains several scribbles. Just like how she does it. There scribbled in red ink the way a lady should minimize the movement of her hands... the mood that his character must create in that particular scene, the degree of force of his voice he should consider for the scene, and so on. Terrible coincidence. And when she lifted her face to follow the outline from Yuuki's arm to his face, she suppressed a light gasp. Yuuki was smiling, his eyes focused onto his sister. He was proud of her. It showed through his face.

"Yeah, you have the same unguarded expression as Yumi-sama."

"Eh?"

She decided not to reply anymore or to repeat the statement, as she assumed Yuuki-sama would like her to do, since she said that clear enough for the boy to hear her.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

She could not believe that she let her guard down. And Yuuki-san saw through her facade.

She meant to act in front of the Hanadera boys as a very taciturn girl, not wanting any kind of mindless conversation from them. This was her instant realization after the Yamayurikai introduced to the Hanadera student council her and Kanako-san. She acted as unapproachable as possible, not wanting to have any connection with them. She acted with them in a colorful and proud manner that her character portrayed, but after every scene that she rehearsed in front of Sachiko-onee-sama, she reverted to her "unapproachable mode". It was always easy to get away with long pleasantries during introductions, since the boys were a little afraid of her. Boys like girls who are nice and approachable, right? Touko did not want any connection from other people right now; she was already satisfied with the small number of friends and relatives who she trusted. Was she? Even now, as Touko watched the rehearsals unfold with Sachiko's frequent interruptions because the senior wanted a scene to be perfect as she'd seen it, Touko was beginning to face an identity crisis. _Who am I, really? Do I really want this?_

She began to rub the hem of her costume with her fingers as she watched Yumi-sama performed in front of the stage. To her surprise, the senior was quite into her role; she delivered the lines with lyrical comedy that her character rendered, which was an introvert courtman. Touko, being an insufferable actress to the bone, studied and researched every character involved in the play, and Yumi's interpretation of her character was similar with hers. That, Touko was very proud of. She watched Yumi-sama's every move, and thought to herself, _why was she not applying this talent of hers in real situations? _For Touko, concealing her true soul was the way to get away with everything. No one would know her true colors, her true intentions. Every person had his o her own observation and understanding of her character, therefore, it was possible that no one has a similar perspective of who she was. She might act too cheerful in front of a person, but gloomy in front of another. No one would understand her rather than herself.

_ "'I gave you a fright'? What's up with that line?"_

He found her without her mask on. She, who was too indulged with the searing presence of Yumi-sama in front of the stage, was caught by the male doppelganger, presented with his long rich brown wig and his formal kimono. The fact that she did not restrain two back steps from both her feet, she was indeed frightened. Yet, with Yuuki's playfulness, she began to see similarities between the siblings that she started to laugh at him. For him to act "flirtatious" was like to act like Yum-sama. His joke was priceless, so priceless that they received some warning from the Rosa Foetida who was closer to the stage. Yet, this was the warning. The time to personify apathy.

Yet he was getting more and more talkative. He was asking questions, questions that were totally related to the field of acting that she could not just ignore. The fact that she represented the Lillian Drama Club forced her to let the irritation go away and... to breath for the next set of words to come out. She deadpanned all her replies, like the voices that you hear when calling customer's service. That, she could do well. She did it to Yumi-sama every now and then, why not do it to her brother?

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

The conversation did not end there. As the rehearsals progressed day after day, the dialogues between them seemed frequent. Though topics did not expand to various matters aside from acting, the Yamayurikai and Hanadera student council, and the upcoming culture festival, these were enough think-tanks for them. The reasons that they were in the auditorium in the first place were the Torikaeba Monogatari. Yuuki sometimes talked to Sachiko for some technical matters regarding schedules and divisions of labor, contributions, etc., nevertheless, whenever they were not on stage, they usually stay in the back, talking.

Talking with Touko-san, usually consist of at most thirty exchanges of sentences. That's it. It was not a conversation between friends, but more like a business meeting. Nothing unnecessary was supplied by Touko-san. But Yuuki, being assertive he was, usually attempted to coat vibrancy on the conversation. Yet, Touko-san was good at dodging such attempts. Stiff, he told himself, was the word for her. _She needs to relax._

Yet, there was a time when she opened up to Yuuki about the rumor regarding Alice's actions. After their turns in the rehearsal, they both situated themselves in their usual spot behind several rows of seats. There was no flow of words between them until, for the first time, she opened the topic.

"There was a rumor running around the school lately. About Alice-san."

"What about him?"

"He, according to what I heard, was too touchy-feely with Yumi-sama whenever he's at Lillian. They were speculating that he's Yumi's boyfriend, and you, being the brother, doesn't mind seeing them like that." She added something to her report: her thoughts about the rumor. She maintained a poker face while she extemporized her brief speech. Like a robot. _Amazing_, he thought, as he glued his eyes to her face, while suppressing his jaw to be dislocated because of _amazement_. _Do I see prejudice against Alice? Or jealousy?_

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Why? You want to confirm something?"

"No," she began to execute a smirk. Her well-groomed bangs did not hide her half-opened eyelids that portrayed a venomous snake ready to overwhelm her prey. He had seen this before, back when Yumi and Yuuki went to Kashiwagi's house last summer for a consultation about Sachiko's phobia. She lifted her hands to her side levelling it with her bosom, shifted her pelvis on her left side. She closed her eyes while saying, "Just curious. It's rare that a non-member of the Yamayurikai has the chance to confirm a rumor from the people who are really involved."

"Well," he paused for a moment, and then looked at the stage where Yumi was performing. His gaze was so far away, unfocused. "Alice-san is comfortable with Yumi. He's gay actually, more like a girl, and his fascination for Sis is purely... sister-like."

They remained quiet for a while, unable to say anything, until Yuuki supplied more. "She just accepted him as he is even at first meeting. There were no qualms whether being friends with him is appropriate or not. She treats him with respect without referring to status, or anything. That's why he's so unguarded whenever he's with her."

It was not until several months, particularly during Valentine's Day, that Yuuki's words sank deep into Touko's heart. _That idiot of a man... he's so mature._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: As you can see, the fic was still slowly developing; I am trying to make the scenarios in the story to be in to the context of the light novels. These are situations where I could imagine them together. So far no romantic scenes. Romance would be coming soon though. Please READ AND REVIEW, so that I could improve the fic, if you have suggestions. This is my first time writing one. <strong>

**The time lines in the chapters of the story are meant not to be in order.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	5. The Slip of the Tongue

**Behind Closed Doors**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5: The Slip-of-the-Tongue<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, end of February:<strong>

It was already sunset, and their hands were still intertwined together. Neither of them left the other hand alone. Touko rested her head upon Yumi's shoulders, while the latter put her other hand on her jacket pocket. Yumi felt the coldness of the rosary while her fingers grazed the cross. Since Touko told everything that she wanted to say, about her birth, her true feelings, her insecurities, it was now easy to patch missing pieces of the puzzle of Touko's true nature. With all those revelations aside, a certain person projected to Yumi's mind.

It was her brother. Moments ago, while they were silently watching the sky upon the window of the train, Touko told her about her conversation with Yuuki few months back, during practices for the Torikaeba Monogatari play. Yes, she had seen Touko with Yuuki before, back when they were still practicing, there, further away from the front row seats of the auditorium, far away from the group, the not so well lit part… yes, that's it. They were always there, just watched the stage without even looking at each other. Back then, she thought less about Touko's feelings, until Onee-sama reminded her of having a _seour._ Somehow, she realized that the things that she could grasp a hand away from her were the things that were hard to get. Touko-chan was one example. Another was the idea of having a _seour, _which came to her after she heard the rumors...

_"Back when there was a rumor about you and Alice-kun dating..."Touko murmured._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I was so angry at him. He's not even a girl, but he attaches himself to you every time he sees you...he's like a leech. I used to think like that."_

_ "Is that prejudice I hear?" She giggled. She left her hand from the pocket of her jacket and used it to cover her mouth. Touko was red from embarrassment, but after Yumi ceased from giggling and was replaced with a smile. Somehow, laughing about it was the best idea Yumi had done for that kind of situation. _

_ "I don't know. Yes, I guess. But after all that we've done this day, your younger brother came into my mind."_

_ "Yuuki? Why is that?" Yumi's curiosity perked up. _

_ Touko-chan hesitated at first at answering the upperclassman, yet Yumi knew that she was the topic, not her brother. The memory of the moments that they visited the bend in the road where Touko-chan's biological parents has died was still there, and adding another embarrassing confession to Yumi were too much for Touko-chan's tender heart. Nevertheless, for Touko, as of now, honesty was still the best policy. "He told me before, the reason why Alice-kun is so happy and... touchy whenever you're around..."_

_ Suddenly, Yumi began to wonder why Alice-kun was comfortable with her. This was the moment to prove Yoshino's speculations about the rumors. "What was the reason?"_

_ "You are never prejudiced."Touko's cheeks were beginning to blush._

_ "'Never prejudiced'?"_

_ "You accepted him of what he is now."_

_ Yumi just smiled. "Not so long ago you implied that I'm like a monster; now you are praising me."_

_ "It's true."Touko-chan was blushing again._

_ "Yuuki told you that?" Yumi was trying to hide her mirth that her brother was thinking so well of her. Siblings usually fought, annoyed and bested one other, but in Yuuki and her case, they were an exception to that common observation. Yumi admitted to herself that Yuuki's a lot more mature than she was. Yet the idea of being not prejudiced, coming from the horse's mouth, was too good thus she let a giggle rung out of her system. Maybe she'll take him to a pizza house some other time._

_"What he said before was a bit long, but that was the idea."_

Touko smiled at the thought of breathing easily again.

_ Revealing feelings. It was so good Touko liked this moment to happen frequently. The silence that Yumi-sama created while she talked about herself gave her more focus to reveal more, to say the truth, to be honest, just honest to herself. She never thought that sincerity would come to her to be as easily as breathing. She could not describe this revelation with any other bodily function as breathing; it comes into you, from the moment that you came out of your mother's womb. The doctor would tap your behind to let you utter your first cry. The large gulp of air after all the bloody mess. The fading shades of blue after that large gulp. To breathe was life. _

Yumi smiled at the thought of Touko-chan breathing easily again.

_She never knew that Yumi, on the other hand, was thinking of the same thing. Touko-chan to breathe easily again, without the crushing burden of her mask. Yumi could not help but smile with the praises that she heard from Touko-chan. Finally, to make a difference for the girl that she truly cared for, she was like breathing fresh oxygen. She knew that the metaphor "breathing" could not describe even a speck of what she felt right now. She then regretted not reading as much literature as her Onee-sama._

_ "I can't help it...being praised by you is quite nice."_

The conversation bounced from the hole of seriousness into something so stupid and fun. Yumi became so talkative that the whole conversation was now focused upon her childhood.

_She told Touko-chan several experiences during summer and winter breaks, and Yuuki was one of the main characters within every story. Touko commented afterwards, that the siblings could make a decent comedy show on their own. _

_ "...and then Yuuki, back then he was smaller than me, he pushed me towards the water-slide and I fell on my butt and slid, but Yuuki fell out of balance! Unfortunately, he fell on his stomach; he slid through and fell head-first onto the water."_

_ "Was he hurt?"Touko enquired._

_ "Nah. He enjoyed it better than , he said sorry for pushing me."Yumi laughed because of the fun memory._

_ "He's a kind person."_

_"Hm." That's strange. Yumi wished that Touko-chan would tell her, tell her, tell her more!_

_"Back when I ran away from home, when he saw me walking around your area, he literally dragged me to your house." Her head faced the window, where she could see mountain ranges, which reflect the redness of the sky. Something that looked so apocalyptic was unquestionably so beautiful. She gave a smile to herself._

_ Yumi was not quite sure if she was right about reading and interpreting Touko's smile. "He told me that before. I nagged him to spill the beans, so don't worry." She quipped._

_ Touko sighed and faced Yumi once more. "It felt weird, he being so forward, to a girl he just knows as his sister's underclassman."_

_ "You don't like him, then?"_

_"No. I mean, it's not like that." Touko hesitated erratically. _

_ "I don't know how to ease your trouble. He's very kind and responsible in general. But if you are talking in a romantic sense, I don't know how to respond. There's no man that I've taken interest of, yet. So much that I could not measure my brother's potential of being a boyfriend material." Yumi, being so honest, just hid her flushed face by hanging her head downward. She began to murmur, to talk to herself, and to ignore Touko-chan who was really trying not to laugh because she was hearing everything that Yumi "murmured":_

"_Men just teased you to the point that you're totally irritated every time you see them...Just like Kashiwagi-san and his antics..."_

As for Touko, while she eased her head onto Yumi-sama's lap, she could not help repeat in her mind the conversation that made an outrageous turn.

_Touko could not help raising an eyebrow because of Yumi-sama's contradicting statements. "Are you sure you don't have any romantic experience with a boy before?" _

_ Yumi-sama was unquestionably bothered whenever Kashiwagi-onii-sama was introduced into a discussion. Her last statement was just to jest Yumi-sama, but then the sempai made her head turn to the window again, undoubtedly had joined eyebrows, and a forlorn expression. _Why such reaction to just a simple question? _Touko thought. Then, Yumi-sama reluctantly replied. "No, not really."_

_ Touko tried to turn the direction of the conversation the way she wanted it, and not talk about... the possibility of Yuuki-san as her boyfriend. Nor the possibility of Yumi-sama having confused interest with her close cousin. She could not believe that those were even considered as possibilities. "What I meant was Yuuki-san really knows how to read people. I think he read my thoughts back then."_

_ "What were you thinking back then?" Yumi was indeed curious of what Touko needed from her. _

_ "That I just wanted to see you. To see your face."_

_ Yumi-sama turned her face downward and looked at Touko's face. The kouhai found the sempai reddened. There was a long pause. She felt it in her heart that Yumi-sama was trying not to jump for joy, so as not to displace Touko's head from her lap._

_ "Why do you think that he read your thoughts?" Yumi-sama was beginning to feel strange about this situation. It was perfectly engraved on her face._

_ "Because he told me that I wanted to see you back then. He assumed, he said, but he was correct."_

_ "He never told me about this."_

_ "I see." That episode also was one of the reasons why Touko began to avoid and even reject Yumi's rosary. She thought that with Yuuki's accuracy of reading Touko's true emotions back then when he found her, Yuuki must have told his sister of her true feelings for Yumi back then, which might possibly kindled Yumi-sama's determination of choosing her as her little sister. Plus the crazy assumption that Yumi-sama knew about her birth before she offered the rosary. The idea was quite conceited, but she could not help feeling that way. Pity was the last thing she needed. But Yuuki-san did not spill anything. She definitely underestimated him._

If Yumi just prodded Touko-chan a little bit more... after all, they were talking about her brother.

_Yet, as she thought more of Yuuki and Touko-chan, a memory resurrected; it was that time, in Kashiwagi-san's home, where she formally introduced Yuuki to her._

_ "When did you first meet Yuuki?"_

_ "Last summer break, in Suguru-onii-sama's house. You introduced us, remember?"_

_It was a very odd feeling to know there was something behind those words Yumi could not decipher. _

The pair became quiet again. Yumi, being immune to long hours of travel via trains, watched the sky unfold different colours. It was fascinating watching the sun set to the west, and with Touko-chan beside her, Yumi's plan for tomorrow, that ceremony, was engraved in her heart. _Just wait for a while, Touko. _She was as quiet as Sachiko-sama, always looking through the window, or just sleeping as they travelled. Touko-chan, she guessed, liked things to be left unsaid. During the time that they were walking on a dirt road towards that fated bend in the highway, Touko-chan's hands gripped Yumi's tightly, as if it suggested that the latter must stay until the end. The whole episode was like a performance. It took too much energy that Touko-chan, at some point of their journey back home, fell asleep on Yumi's lap.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

**Later that night:**

He saw more than that.*

At first, he was annoyed on how the girl just appeared and disappeared like a demon or a Cheshire cat. She was sitting there, behind the paper slide door, her back properly straight. Maybe it's because of her special education as an elite. He admitted this once to himself; he was quite prejudiced about people who came from rich, old families, people who think highly of themselves just because they're wealthy. He was like that, until high school. He met Kashiwagi-sempai, the student council president at that time, and he was the one approached Yuuki. Perhaps he was quite fascinated by how normal Yuuki could be. Fascinated about how a normal man could do be so unorthodox. Heaven help the average man surrounded by elites.

He went to his room, yet, he did not open the lights. He was in high spirits before Yumi arrived; he was doing fine. She was not boggling his mind. He closed the door and leaned onto the door. With silent footsteps, he sat on the edge of his bed, and with his head hung, he was staring at the ceiling—no—in blank black space.

It was quite hard seeing life in black and white. The fact that he was pressured from various traditions of Hanadera that the goals he made for himself were aborted by absurd technicalities. The Hanadera Academy was known for their tradition wherein their students need to pick either to the cultural clubs or the to the sports clubs, the Genji and the Heiki, respectively. He knew to himself that he could not be limited with just focusing in just one facet in the wide scope of education, thus, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He picked neither of them. Kashiwagi Suguru noticed him and proclaimed him as his apprentice.

"_It was hard to place oneself out of the box, to exempt oneself from the strict social tradition of dichotomy. Man and woman, Heiki and Genji. Master and servant." Kashiwagi told him in the briefest moments that the sempai was found dead serious. _

Yuuki felt that Suguru-sempai was not immune to the harsh truths of life; he, too, was stepping the same ground like the others who treated him like a gift from God. There was no such pedestal for him.

He continued staring at blackness.

He could not believe that the sempai said that. Maybe he, too, was looking for something not belonging from the extremities. Like Touko-san. He couldn't place her in anything that has a counterpart. Everything has. Dichotomy.A separation of she really conceited? Yet, he had seen modesty in occasions that no one expected her to be. Indifferent? Yet, she showed exceptional concern for Yumi about the Koshihikari incident. Was he overanalysing things? Was he giving her too much credit? Was he reading her the wrong way? He was so focused on her... too focused...

He was dichotomizing things again.

He rested this forehead at the palms of his hands, while his elbows were positioned at the end of his thighs near the knees. He replayed his conversation with Yumi a while ago, _dammit_, he utterly confessed his turbulent and unsure feelings to his sister. Yumi would make Touko her _seour_ by tomorrow. Now, he was unsure if he could trust Yumi with such _unsure_ matters. Of course, Touko-san could be considered as one. Every problem had a solution; others had plenty, others had only one, others yet to be discovered. With Touko-san, he was so unsure.

He let gravity took control of the weight of his upper body; his back contacted with the mattress and let its springs bounced Yuuki into uncertainty. He was beginning to be less confident. Because he was seeing more of his attraction to her that he succumbed to it too easily. Because he was hesitant to make a move about it.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Touko was walking along the deserted staircase inside the mansion of the Matsudaira. She felt really good for the longest time. Having a day with Yumi-sama was like taking a summer vacation two times longer than the usual—like you don't want to end it. It was sunshine all over.

A figure materialized at the top of the stairs, it was her mother. Her hair was in a lax bun; pins attached on her head secured her brown curls that usually hide her face. Touko, after seeing her mother, rushed to her. Touko's legs ached a little, but they did not matter; she was hastening to meet her mother's outstretched arms. At first, she was very shocked to witness such raw emotion from her daughter, but then, with Touko hugging her tighter than before, she couldn't help but reciprocate the act. It was a couple of minutes before Touko realized the embarrassment of her abrupt action, but it was just too hard too detached her face from her mother's bosom. Such warm fragrance coming from her...

Her mother, sensing the building reluctance from Touko, became curious about her sudden transformation. "How was your day?"

Touko, really, was not herself today. The fact that she was too happy was unusual for her mother. Or maybe she just exposed her happiness too much. Maybe it was just too long since she saw her smile like that. "I told you yesterday, right? Yumi-sama and I had a date."

"Really? You just told me that you'd be having a date with an upperclassman. She's Sachiko-chan's imoto, isn't she?"

"How did you know her?" Lately, Yumi-sama had been so famous within the family. Even her grandfather knew something about the senior.

"Well, your grandfather and Sachiko-chan's mother used to talk to me about her." The mother just smiled at the blush. Still, she needed to do something, anything for Touko talk more about herself, therefore, she enquired more about the date. Detecting that Touko would be very much likely to spill some words this time, she let go of the reins holding her curiosity. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"We went to grandpa's hospital. I was the one who picked the location."

"Did she enjoy herself?"

A moment passed before Touko spoke. What could be the reason of picking the hospital as a location for a date? "She told me that she did." Touko added while she let go of her arms and walked along with her mother.

"I see. Well then, the dinner would be served in just a moment," She did not broach more about the subject; it seems that those two was not in the hospital to literally have fun. Knowing Touko, she might have opened up something to Yumi-chan. The mother knew what it was. It was still painful that her daughter knew the truth at a young age that she felt Touko was suddenly separating herself from the family. She did not want that. She looked at her daughter's face and found out that she could finally read her; Touko was not hiding anymore. "Wash up fast so we can eat together. Your father said that he'll come early today."

"Okay." Touko said that word without hiding the building pressure of tears on her eyes. She was just so happy, she wanted to cry.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Yumi could not sleep. Maybe because of tremendous excitement from what about to happen tomorrow. She chose not to give the rosary to Touko-chan at her grandfather's hospital, because she felt that the rosary would remind Touko of her self-pressured responsibility to her parents. Even though her heart belonged to those white-painted walls, her heart would be restless. Yet, the idea of serving her parents, to keep tradition until the next generation was so admirable, that Yumi thought of her plans for the future. What would she do after Lillian high school? Yes, she was still young, and still in her second year for that matter, but she might not notice the passing days until a piece of paper for career options would slam squarely to her face.

She planned to call Sachiko-onee-sama for a brief report about the wondrous date that they had, but she didn't execute it anyway. Rather, she forgot about it. It was already at an ungodly hour of the night, and Sachiko-sama would not expect any bothersome phone call that would disturb her peaceful sleep. And it was not even an emergency call, the only phone call that her Onee-sama would allow.

Yuuki acted strangely. Yes, that's it—that's what bothering her ever since she went back home. Just the mention of Touko within the vicinity, he became so sensitive and tender, as if he were a freshly moulted snake. Well, he never told her that he did like her soon-to-be _imoto_. Back in the train, while Touko-chan rested on her lap, she tried to interpret everything... every subtext that came from Touko's mouth about Yuuki.

_"It felt weird, he being so forward, to a girl he just knows as his sister's underclassman."_

_ "You don't like him, then?"_

_"No. I mean, it's not like that."_

"_When did you first meet Yuuki?"_

_ "Last summer break, in Suguru-onii-sama's house. You introduced us, remember?"_

That was so fast, as if it happened recently for Touko. The thought of Touko being "cute in a kindergarten sort of way", the frequent conversations at the unwell-lit portion of the auditorium, introductions that were well remembered... why did she observe it just now? Or was she assuming again?

But then...

Yuuki was also caught with his heart opened for Yumi to read. He blatantly but carelessly confessed that he like Touko, and that happened just a while ago. Still, she won't lift a finger and manipulate things with them. She could just assume that Yuuki took sudden interest on the girl, but on Touko's side, she was not sure. Touko seemed not to show such interest to him. As of now.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

During breakfast, Yumi assured Yuuki that she would not do anything about his attraction, she would not pull strings, or match-make them. Yuuki trusted her words. Yet, he feared that her face might give away such embarrassing information.

-ooo-

-ooo-

The ride on the bus. He sat, contemplated, when did he start liking her?

* * *

><p><em>*This scene was the continuation of Chapter 2.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: See what I'm giving you? The scenes are still faithful to the canon that I'm just filling up connections for Touko and Yuuki. Everyone in the story seems to notice Touko's transformations, it's frightening. It's lame, it's like editing the original work... but I did the last five chapters, anyway. Don't worry, these so-called "filling-up" would be over soon, I' m just creating a mood for the both of them before they act crazy in the next chapters. The last scene about Yuuki was a continuation of the Chapter 2, after Yumi finally noticed her brother's feelings for Touko. Again, the chapters were meant not to be in chronological order.<strong>


	6. The Support

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

-_TheSilentReader_-

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: The Support<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day*<strong>

She slammed the door of the taxi after she stormed out of her Onee-sama's house. She almost tripped along the pavement while she marched with arrogance and fluidity at the same time. Who would have thought that the brother of Yumi-onee-sama would... ever assault her with his words like that? To think that she gripped her and pinned her to the ground was something that no man would do without her getting even. As she fisted her hands into a ball, she thought of many different scenarios possible: she kicking his crotch to get away, pulling his hair and shouting at him for not saying that he found it out before. They were friends at least after Yumi gave her the rosary. She was always with him whenever the Hanadera student council and the Yamayurikai had official meetings... their own culture festivals, the recent Yamayurikai play. Since her onee-sama was related with her cousin, Sachiko, the siblings' encounters with the family were more frequent than before. Somehow, Suguru-onii-sama and Sachiko-sama seemed to get well together, even after their quandary almost three years ago. As Yumi's sister, she was always invited as Yumi's chaperon. But every time she's invited, some of the boys from Hanadera were invited as well and served as counterparts for the women. Particularly Yuuki-san.

Still her anger was seething through her nostrils and ears; she could not fathom the idea that she was angrier of Yuuki-san's confession than the unfortunate accident of him knowing her deepest secret. She learned from Onee-sama that keeping secrets from people who were clearly dear for her was difficult, thus causing misunderstandings, but, was Yuuki-san one of those few important people? Was he ever considered to be one? It was already evening when Suguru-onii-sama, Sachiko-onee-sama, Onee-sama, Yuuki-san, and she had gone back to the city from the hot springs. It was a very private meeting, a three-days-and-three-nights vacation, away from Tokyo, away from the busy streets and dizzying skyscrapers. Three days of uncertainties.

She dumped her bag on her well-kept four-poster bed, and began to rummage among her clothes, and general necessities. She wanted to look for her diary, the one that she kept ever since she was accepted by Onee-sama as her petite seour. It was just a notebook, covered with black, quite glossy leather. She sat down near the edge of her moss green-covered bed, and began to hold the notebook with two hands. Her fingers were actually digging into the leather, that it almost reminded her that the notebook-sized journal was a gift from Onee-sama two years ago. Although it contained almost two hundred papyrus-colored pages, she haven't completely consumed them, even though two years had gone by.

_"What is this, Onee-sama?"_

_ "A gift."_

_ "I can see that," She snickered. "Why must you give one, Onee-sama? I haven't done anything yet to deserve a reward from you." She turned her face away. It seemed that she haven't had the bursting courage to face her Onee-sama without even blushing. Yumi was still holding the gift-wrapped in black glossy paper with her both hands. And those both hands were still outstretched. "Here."_

_ She was still deciding if she would accept a gift from her; it was not a week after the seour ceremony, she had not done anything significant for the Yamayurikai yet. "Such endurance for never faltering those outstretched hands, Onee-sama." Touko then smiled. _

_ "Well, are you going to get it, or not? You are beginning to have such spoiled disposition towards me, Touko. I won't allow that in our relationship." Touko could not comprehend the sudden change of Yumi's formality with words. She sounded like Sachiko— but then Onee-sama was smiling her rare demure smiles—the sides of Yumi's lips lifted up a little, but for Touko, that was the most beautiful smile Yumi procured for her._

_ They were in the rose mansion, on the second floor. They were still new to their relationship that Yumi was too engrossed with Touko ever since she came back again to help the student council a formal member. Yes, she was too enthusiastic about this... seour thing that she did not notice the teasing coming from the other present Yamayurikai members._

_ "Ooh, Yumi-chaaan, bearing her petit seour with gifts... I hope that that's not candy__ (1)__, Touko-chan adapted better and much faster than you did with Sachiko." Rei-sama was snickering from a corner of the table that it almost surreal to see her put those words together and at the same time adorned a snicker done in a very lady-like manner._

_ "'Spoiled disposition?' Yumi, _you_ are the one spoiling her. Very, very, very contradictory." Yoshino shared the amusement that her onee-sama had obtained. The Yellow family was now in-tuned with the episode the Crimson sisters were exhibiting. Noriko, on the other hand, was too red and too engrossed with the "soap opera", thus, Noriko's head rested on both the palms on her hand, watching them from another corner of the table, while Shimako-san was watching Noriko with her curious eyes, apparent from a raised eyebrow and a slightly opened mouth—an expression Shimako rarely showed. Touko noticed these, and then stopped teasing her older sister, because the audience were pleasured too much from the supposedly private conversation between Onee-sama and her._

_ "Alright...alright," She then took the gift. Yumi then looked at Yoshino and gave the Rosa Chinensis en bouton a shiny whitey smile and a peace sign. "Heh."_

_ "Well... open it!"_

_ Touko then took care not to tear the black wrapper paper apart, and even peaked inside the wrapper. Then, her intuition took control of her, that she enumerated many possible items, until Yumi spoke, "It's a diary. Now I told you, so that you would not be curious that much."_

_ "Ah." That's the only thing that she could produce right now. Where's all her vocabulary going?_

_ "Well, it's quite hard to think of a proper gift for you. I know that you're picky. But I have so many justifications for picking that."_

Memories with Onee-sama were surely amusing that, right now, they and the journal served as good buffers for all the rage that she felt right now, evident from the eight crescents that formed at the back page of the journal. Only extreme feelings and desires actually realized in the form of ink in those blank pages, and right now, the aggravating episode with Yuuki-san would be the center of attention and the main character for her long entry tonight. Her assault had started with the first character written on that entry. As they all said, never read a girl's diary.

-ooo-

-ooo-

Yet, it was so hard to imagine... how come her rage was never justified in those four pages? Why did most of the sentences, the long erratic paragraphs seemed to direct the blame at her? She reread the entry three times after finishing, and right now, her anger was really reaching over her head. The man deserved more than ten pages of hatred. But did he really deserve it? Or was it just her?

Only the light from her lampshade on her study table was the only thing that made the room not plunged into total darkness; the curtains of her room were closed for the moonlight to creep in. She sat on the chair near her study table, and then decided to open the curtains and her windows for once. She studied the moon.

It occurred to her: was she the one who was "assaulted with words" by Yuuki-san, or was it other way around? Yuuki-san tried to explain, yet, he confessed. Why did the man not given a good sense of timing by God?

-ooo-

-ooo-

Yuuki slammed the door of his room with his left foot. He was actually kicking it, and surely enough, a yell from her mother telling him not to destroy the door was heard from the kitchen. Apparently, all the members of the family was not there when Touko slapped her; they were actually in the kitchen doing things that were not interesting for him. When, they came back, Touko was gone, and Yuuki had a bruised face. Yumi was not happy then.

Yuuki touched his red cheeks. He took a bath to relax himself, but then the warmth caused by Touko's slap was still there. It appeared that there was too much amount of blood surging in his cheeks that one might mistook it as an over-reacted blush. Well, he did blush, after he found Touko on top of her.

Now all the efforts of the water for his cold bath was wasted and manifested with the rising heat all over him. No, no, no no no! Not this feeling! They individually took the situation back then differently; she was in full offensive, he almost had another shot of her hard palms in pure frustration, while Yuuki was trying to calm Touko-san and himself (especially) because in his brain ran many weird thoughts to make Touko-san shut up. Yes, obviously, he would stop her with a kiss, he would react violently and would push him away, then, he would lock his arms around her and kiss her again, and then... they would succumb to the feeling. And regret the whole kiss altogether. Why the fuck was he thinking that way, when the woman who he confessed his love to was actually angry with him because he knew her secret for a very long time? This is not the conduct of a real man, of a gentleman. This was a savage thinking with his too limited coconut-shelled head; a reptilian-brained creature that lived for his Id since time immemorial! He was a brilliant example of the saying: "Chivalry is dead."

He put the base of his palms on both his eyes. He was beginning to feel the symptoms of impending migraine. The slow, increasing intensity of his throbbing forehead was "Why the fuuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Wow. The way you say it; so priceless."

The voice's character was not in cahoots with the last statement. "Yumi."

"You're lucky I can put up with your expletives. If Mom have heard your basal expression of how 'fucked' your life is, I am definitely present to witness Mom's wrath and your ample doze of spanking." She tried to sound deadpanned while scrutinizing her nails. Tried? Bull—she was furious to the point of insanity. She was leaning on the doorway, her shoulder pressed against it, while her feet crossed each other. Pigtails did not suppress her rich straight brown hair anymore; it was now longer than before, almost reaching the small of her back. She styled her hair now, adorning a hairline on the right side of her head, which affected her bangs, which was longer than before. Her hair was beginning to have a volume comparable to Sachiko-san. It was not new that these kids know the harsh languages made to verbally release internal tensions, being a college student exposed them to liberties that they usually did not encounter. But Yumi, finally using that word? When did she get here anyway?

"Oh, great, _Kashiwagi-sempai, _more lecture." He was getting on her nerves.

"Shut up. Do not compare me to Kashiwagi-san."

"We're now even, then." He smirked at her older sister.

"Idiot. We are going to talk about my _sister_." Yumi walked to the bed and sat down. Yuuki, on the other hand, had spread his upper body on the bed, while his feet were still attached to the ground. "Can I hit you, Yuuki, just this once... just with my fist, don't worry, just this day—"

"Yeah. Do it now. Before I change my mind."

He finished the third sentence halfway, and Yumi's fist contacted his upper arm, then she enforced that first attack with successive alternating jabs. Yet, Yuuki did not complain even once. He winced, yes, when a tender spot on his arm was hit several times, but that was it. No complaints. He was so down that she noticed the small trace of a tear on his left eye while she turned her attention to his chest to further assault him with jabs.

After she stopped, she panted for a long time, while Yuuki remained on his back on the bed. Yumi assuming the role of an Onee-sama to Touko was still not dissolved. Crimson Roses, he observed, were definitely violent and hysterical. At least for Yumi, today, that special trait manifested. Yumi calmed down a little, then after a long sigh, she said, "At least tell me what's going on. You're my brother, I know you, and I know that you didn't mean to hurt her."

He looked at her with disbelief. There was a silent question behind those words. As if Yumi was pleading him to spill it. "So you understand me, but then you decided to hit me?"

"You are annoying. I want revenge for Touko for whatever you did."

"I know about her secret, her true identity." His brain seemed mashed, began to leak through his skull, and he doubt when he noticed that his headache unfortunately was dying away. "She found out that I know about it, she spanked me."

"You know about it?"

"Yeah."

One-word interrogation was now commencing... "When."

"Two years ago."

"Her reaction?"

"See the slap on my face?"

"Confirmed. How did you know?"

"I overheard it. Remember, there was one time that Touko went here to see you. The door was slightly opened, she was crying, you were consoling her. I guess you never noticed it, and then after I knew it, I was peeking to your business."

"Damned sneak,"

"I'm already interested in her. It so happened that my stalking did not do good."

Yumi continued further. "Did you explain how it happened?"

"Yes—no, not really. I blurted out..."

"You blurted what?" Oh, the ears of women!

"That I like her."

"That is not a good explanation."She was shocked on how dumb her brother was; he was such a good leader, and talented team player, but in terms of love and courtship, he really needed Kashiwagi-san's advices and training, she hated to admit it.

"I know, but I was not given an opportunity to explain myself even before she slapped me," He explained bitterly. Yes, bitterness, was now slowly creeping into his system, and after a sudden rushed of a memory—that at that time, she did not respond to his confession—was pure annoyance to his part. He realized then that he was growing up in reverse. Immaturity was his assessment for his attitude right now. But, his emotions were in turmoil, he continued further, "I was not even given a chance! You see? She lashed me with insults that even I couldn't understand, she was talking non-stop..."

"What do think made her slap you?"

"It was something that I said about the matter." She decided not to dwell _yet_ about _what he said_. But for Touko to slap someone with the premise that involved her birth, Yuuki really must have chose the wrong words.

"Yet, it was not a good explanation. You really have a wrong concept of good timing."

"..."

"What would be your explanation, if you hadn't said _those_ words?" The interview was beginning to get embarrassing. Yumi sympathized with him, after all, he had been suppressing his feelings for over two years. That long unrequited love. But what could Yumi say? He let too many opportunities passed between them. He was the president in the Hanadera student council when Touko was her en bouton, they were both invited whenever Kashiwagi-san and Onee-sama had compulsions for get-togethers, thus a good opportunity for a confession to take place. Honestly, she had been a sneak for a long time, silently observing them ever since Yuuki was caught red-handed two years ago. Two years of frustration, because of Yuuki's lack of courage. Was she wrong about not interfering?

"I would say that I overheard it, but I kept it to myself and never told anyone."

"Go on,"

"That she still has my full confidence even after two years."

"So, how did she learn about it?"

Never did he know that Yumi had heard his confession, but never interfered with their discussion. When Touko was outside the door, Yumi saw her and tried to holler. When she fell inside the room, Yumi rushed to help, until she heard Yuuki's voice, and halted. She heard that Yuuki was trying to explain something to her; she felt that Touko was struggling from her fall and Yuuki was holding her. Yumi then decided to interfere but halted again, because she heard Yuuki bargained that he would let her go if she would hear his explanations. At that time, Yumi pinned herself behind the wall near the door, and the couple did not sense her presence opposite the room, and with Yumi in stealth mode, Yuuki closed the door without her knowledge that his sister was sneaking and actually witnessed Touko's struggle against her brother's strong arms.

'Sneak' was the insult for the Fukuzawa siblings.

-ooo-

-ooo-

**Days before the Touko's graduation, **

**Weeks before the Present Day**

The day of her graduation seemed to come too suddenly, and with her sharp intuition, her _imoto_, Reizei Aikira, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, was beginning to send her some symptoms of cheerlessness. When she went to the Rose Mansion to have a time alone, she found Aikira inside, sitting on the windowsill, watching the sky. When she fully opened the door, it creaked, signaling her arrival; Aikira looked away from the window and procured a smile only for Touko.

"Aikira,"

"Onee-sama!" Her supposed-to-be a jolly welcome was not reciprocated by Touko. The response she gave composed of meeting brows, sad eyes and a thin frown on her mouth. Then, the younger sister understood what Touko meant, therefore, removed her mask and gave her a reluctant smile. Aikira was almost having tears on her eyes. "Aikira, come on now, don't just sit there." Touko finally graced her with a smile.

"Yes, Onee-sama. Would you care for some tea?"

"I'd love that. Please do." Touko then closed the Biscuit Door, and sat on her usual chair that she usually used during Yamayurikai meetings. This was the chair that her Onee-sama assumed last year, and maybe Sachiko-sama, but after her petite seour won the elections just last month, the next Rosa Chinensis usually warmed the seat now. But then, Aikira still offered the seat to her before proceeding with the tea.

"There you go," Aikira settled the cup of tea in front of Touko.

Touko cut to the point. She hated having her _imoto_ to burden too much pressure just because within a few days, she would graduate from Lillian. "You don't have to hide it, you know. The pain wouldn't go away if you keep it all inside; I've told you that long ago. And that is so not you."

"Onee-sama..." This was one of the few moments that her energetic petit seour bowed her head in embarrassment and forlorn. Aikira sat beside her, her hands on her lap, unknowingly rolling her fingers on both hands together, a mannerism that only Touko noticed whenever her _imoto_ was nervous.

Aikira was of atypical beauty; she had a very short jet-black hair, almost as short as the former Rosa Foetida Hasekura Rei had, which had been so messy since the day Touko met her. She had a pale face, light brown eyes, a cute nose, and pink lips covered with thin lip-gloss. Touko told her to stop wearing one in school, but the younger sister debated that the lip-gloss was the only venue for her to look more alive. She was a little taller than Touko by a half-inch, and had a petite body. She had a boyish disposition, and a strong belief for feminism, which mistook her as a tomboy. Touko predicted her as an efficient leader, but what pulled Touko to the girl was when she saw the girl two large full bento during a lunch break when she forgotten her bento and went to the Milk Hall to buy lunch.

_"A lady cannot be deprived of her needs. I need this large amount of food, or else I'll die."_

_ Touko was sitting across her, and all she did was chuckle for her girl's openness. Another girl sitting next to the raven-haired girl apologized to the Rosa Chinensis en bouton for the latter's straightforward declarations. "I'm sorry for my classmate's sudden outbursts, Rosa Chinensis en bouton. She really eats that large amount of food every day."_

_ "Nothing's wrong with eating plenty, as long as you eat it properly. When in Rome, you should act like Romans do, after all." Touko said. She was watching the girl suddenly slow down her rate of consumption, hung her mouth, and looked at the Yamayurikai officer. Clearly, the black-haired girl did not notice the person just in front of her. "What are your names?"_

_ The girl then impeded her consumption, and assumed her duty to reply to the sempai, since Touko was looking directly at her after the latter finished her sentence. "I'm Aikira. Reizei Aikira, from First Year-Pine Class. And this is my classmate, Chikamatsu Tomoe-san, from the same class. We are honoured to make your acquaintance, Rosa Chinensis en bouton." She said confidently, and bowed._

_ Reizei. The one who made the speech in the welcoming ceremony of the freshmen._

"Aikira, you know that graduation is inevitable. Of all people, you should know that." Touko faced her little sister, and touched her shoulder. "And you have Mitzuko-chan to take care of. You need to be strong for her. Don't you see?"

"See what, Onee-sama?" Aikira was very afraid to show Onee-sama her weaknesses, because she saw the senior as a sturdy pillar.

Mitzuko was the new petit seour chosen by Aikira. Their fateful meeting was so delayed that she selected her as seour four months ago. Aikira was an extrovert, yet, because of her general liking for a lot of people, it was hard for her to pick a seour that would really support her. That's why Aikira felt this way. She feared that she lacked confidence in honing her petit seour since Touko would be leaving the school. Mitzuko had a similar experience with Yumi-sama, where she was "technically" picked by her onee-sama because Yumi-sama was the first freshman she had "seen". But that was another story.

"Aikira, be strong. That's the only advice that I could impart to you."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Even without Touko, Aikira could do anything with the help of her sister and the newly elected Yamayurikai. Yet her thoughts were wandering again. Ever since Yumi found her and made her Rosa Chinensis en bouton, she finally settled with the idea that she found the most comfortable place in Lillian: the Rose Mansion. Yet, with the responsibilities coming and going, it was hard to leave the place. Especially when her dear en bouton was still there. She found Aikira's hands, secured them with her own.

"Aikira, I think I need your support right now."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><em>YAMAYURIKAI PROFILE<em>

Reizei Aikira

The current _Rosa Chinensis en Bouton_

Other affiliations: Debate Club

Coming from a long line of an aristocratic family, she was expected to continue the traditions of her family of government officials, and dreamed of becoming a public servant someday. Her ambitions were in-tuned with the wishes of her family. She was a feminist and an advocate of female rights. She was a member of the Debate Club.A very good Go player. However, she set high expectations and ambitions for herself, that failure was the demise for her. She was very outgoing and honest, a trait passed on by a former Rosa Chinensis, Fukuzawa Yumi. Only Yumi could defeat her in Go. Only Touko could defeat her in personal debates, but to a close fight. She was weak at doing impressions (or acting it, to her embarrassment),a talent powerfully innate to Yumi.

* * *

><p>*Continuation of Chapter 1: Behind Closed Doors<p>

(1) After Yumi became Sachiko's petit seour, Yumi had an episode when her stomach rumbled because she hadn't eaten her breakfast before her first attendance as a Yamayurikai member. Sachiko gave her candies after the meeting, in secret.

* * *

><p><strong>MAY9,2011. BEING 20 ISN'T AS HORRIBLE AS I USED TO IMAGINE. <em>-TheSilentReader<em>**


	7. The Graduates

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Even I almost drown with my own drama.**

* * *

><p>Behind Closed Doors<p>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Graduates Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's Graduation, March, year ago:<strong>

Yumi walked along the maroon bricked pathways leading to the Rose Mansion. Somehow, she sensed the wind that with thoughts of spring. The wind gave an unusual warm feel through her neck. This time, she was not wearing her pigtails anymore; for Touko told her before that, she liked Yumi's hair down. Touko's reason was not revealed though, but after she had done Touko's wishes, her little sister seemed to touch her hair every time she got the chance. Her requests were always in boldest statements, though somehow, she was pleading with her eyes. She wore her hair down, for Touko not to feel sad because... she's going away now.

Yuuki had promised her that he would be present during the graduation ceremony along with their parents. She told them that she was the representative of the graduating class, thus inclined to perform a speech, not only for the graduates, but for the underclass-women who would be left behind. With this, she was thoroughly satisfied. She invested much onto this day, thus spent time with her little sister and the other Yamayurikai members as much as possible. Well, at least, after the university entrance exams had finished. Touko, on the other hand, began to question Yumi's actions, because it seemed to the _kouhai_ that a third year student should not be expected to be present at the time of the school term during Yamayurikai meetings. Especially, during the exam hikes.

_"Onee-sama, I know that this matter is not a problem, but should you be relaxing, or preparing for the university life, rather than working here in the Rose Mansion?" Touko asked her, with slight hesitation in her voice. The question was like a negation of Yumi's presence in the just finished meeting, yet, the upperclassman was serving tea._

_"Would you care for some tea, Touko."_

_"Onee-sama, think of—"Touko stopped her contractions abruptly becuase she noticed that Yumi-sama never asked a _question_. It was more like an order. "Yes, thank you, Onee-sama." Yumi, hearing Touko's response, went to the counter near the sink and prepared black tea for the both of them. It was a pleasant afternoon, the wind was blowing mildly, and the skies did not reveal any impending bad weather. So far, Touko was being the pessimist, skeptical of how the day was going so smoothly, the fact the Yumi-sama was here, serving her tea, when the service was supposedly done the other way around. _

"_Hehe, you worry too much." She placed a cup of tea in front of Touko, and settled herself on another chair beside Touko's._

"_Onee-sama..."_

"_Please give me at least a moment to have tea with you. You know, with piles of exams coming up, I want not to feel lonely," Yumi said it with fiercely that Touko was taken aback by the declaration. Therefore, this was about 'bonding moments'. She further continued, "And, besides," Yumi began to smirk; "Don't you want to spend time with me?"_

"_Yes, but your exams..."_

"_Really. Don't you want to at least have one cup of tea with me?" The air was suddenly so dense that Touko was starting to procure a bead of sweat on her forehead. Yumi was quite serious that it was almost daring for the senior to be stopping sentences midway made by the junior. Touko, answered to the deepest feeling of her soul, once again bearing herself to her older sister._

"_Yes, very much, Onee-sama."_

"_Thank you, Touko."_

What Yumi was trying to convey to Touko was for the latter to support and further energize her by being there, present, with her. Touko was so engrossed with the future that she sometimes forgot that things should be taken one-step at a time. At least, Yumi was happy; Touko finally understood it by now. Should Touko applied this with Aikira-chan, maybe if she were in the moment where she began to burn bridges her in Lillian, she couldn't tell. Somehow, Yumi thought to herself that companionship valued much to her, especially when she was on the edge.

She thought that being alone was the worst.

Well, to the shocked of many, during the last months before exams, she was always in the school library, studying to her heart's content, and did not stay home, as a normal student would do. Mami–san noticed the strict routine done by the Rosa Chinensis that her movements, no matter the hour, the weather or any circumstances for that matter, were calculated by the second. Yumi came to school an hour before the formal class started, thus, would spend the last 30 minutes in the Rose Mansion, watching the new set of officers initiate agenda, or even part-taking into the discussion. Shimako and Yoshino were sporadically present, but Yumi seemed to be there, just taking the environment all in, like it was calming her down. Then, ten minutes before classes, she would slip away to the library. There, surrounded with books, she would absorb herself into studying until the day ended. Mami-san almost wanted to feature her in an article about the Rosa Chinensis being robot-like with her schedule, that Touko almost took drastic action about it, and pointed out that the article would be too boring to read. The latter's older sister chortled because of Touko's hostility when it comes to Yumi's privacy. Yumi's efforts were proven to be useful though; she passed her exams, and decided that Lillian University would be her next home.

It seemed, back then, that Touko did not quite understand Yumi's actions yet. Then, Yumi began to miss coming to the Rose Mansion altogether. After her absences, for Touko, the idea why Yumi had gone through such effort before of troubling herself with her attendance in the Rose Mansion even in exam months was because of the fact that she was leaving soon. And she would do this, now. On Graduation Day.

Yes, inasmuch as she wanted to have a normal day today, many things came to her mind as she sorted her plans before, during, and after the ceremony. She had said her goodbyes with things that were dear to her; she even said her goodbyes to her classroom chair, to the classroom, and even to Goronta, which was now fond of Noriko's seour, Yuiri-chan. It was too Rosa Gigantea—Sei-like, but Yumi's adaptation to the old jester's actions was never as important until she finally did them. She also cried yesterday, after Touko grabbed her into the back of the Rose Mansion, then fiercely hugged her while crying, too. Yumi took the responsibility of handling the situation the way an older sister should be; she just cried silently, while Touko was almost sounding asthmatic with the torrid tears and the hungry breaths. Talking was futile, they just cried with their whole hearts. Touko somehow managed to even out her breathing and she finally decreed:

"_I am not going to cry tomorrow."_

It was like Sachiko-sama talking. A chill settled through her spine.

"_I know."_

Yumi replied.

-ooo-

-ooo-

The last inspection of the gymnasium was the least of their worries.

While Noriko was arranging and securing that the chairs inside the gymnasium were neatly arranged, she noticed that Touko was paying attention on the chairs reserved for the families of the graduates. Since Noriko, Nana and Touko garnered help from different clubs and committees for the preparations for the graduation ceremony, they finished the whole task in such a short time that the Yamayurikai members had time to interact with the students present in the gymnasium. Somehow, no third years were found inside. It was as usual, since graduation was as surreal as leaving this peaceful world. The atmosphere was too engrossing it was like a drug. High school, of course, came in two perspectives for students: it is either hell or heaven. But this time, she was glad she had a taste of both worlds.

"Yuiri!" She called out to a first year student who had a long, wavy, dark blond hair reaching her upper back. She was recording something on her black, thin, electronic pad, and then counted the number of chairs at the front rows using a black stylus of her e-pad.

"Yes, Onee-sama, you need something." Noriko, by some means, detected a question in Yuiri's monotonous voice.

"Have you finished rechecking the number of chairs?"

"Just double-checked." Yuiri raised her head, while Noriko signaled her to proceed outside the gymnasium. Nana, who was on the stage, was signaling the students who helped with the preparations to finally rest and allowed them to leave the gymnasium. "Thanks for the hard work!" Nana, the new captain of the kendo club was now shouting her enthusiasm, and afterwards bowed low. The students responded with "Hai!" and left the gymnasium. Yuiri and Noriko, however, after witnessing Nana's performance, returned to their private conversation.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Shimako-sama, graduating."

"No. I've already done what I promised to her. Besides, we three cried yesterday right? There is no time to be sad now." Noriko was looking at the sky, while she waited for Nana-chan to wear her outside shoes. Yet, water seemed to blur her vision. Yuiri, seeing her onee-sama in a miserable state, took hold her hand, and squeezed hard.

Noriko smiled. "Thanks."

Noriko somehow wondered how Yuiri became the best friend of Aikira, Touko's petite seour. Unlike Aikira, Yuiri was so quiet, so calm like no turbulent wind could ever falter her. She glided freely with the wind. Her thoughts flowed through her pink, full lips like water. In other words, she was as robotic as anyone could ever imagine. Apart from that, her mouth seemed to have no sieve. When asked, information surged without any consideration for feelings. She plainly showed less emotion that even her closest confidants, the Yamayurikai, had been having a hard time deciphering her thoughts. It seemed that Aikira was the only one, apart from her Onee-sama, Noriko, who somehow could grasp how Yuiri ticked. Aikira, one of the persons that have a close commune with Yuiri was always with the latter ever since grade school. They were always together, that, somehow, a grander plan was there to make them as such. Grander plan? They always were in the same classes. With working tables opposite each other. Ever since grade school. But it was obvious that they never get tired of each other.

"Have you seen Touko? Or Aikira?" Noriko began to wonder where Touko was.

"Aikira, she went to the infirmary; Touko-sama, there, far away from the building. I guess, talking with a boy."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Wait. Boy, you say?"

On the far side of the building, Touko was talking with Yuuki, who came earlier than the expected time for invited guests attending the ceremony. Touko saw him by the doors of the building standing with his usual Hanadera uniform, while she rechecked the number of chairs reserved for guests. Yuuki, once seeing her, bowed low, then smiled. Seeing his gesture, Touko had no choice but to acknowledge that smile, thus reciprocating it. But her smile was rather too gleaming that Yuuki, having now the feelings of a lovesick man, felt his blood rising and ready to explode through his nose. Now, he felt ashamed. Touko, seeing the boy's demeanor transformed into something that she could not comprehend, left the gymnasium and decided to talk to him.

She felt that Yuuki went to the gymnasium for her. She did not prevent such feeling to be materialized into actions. Thus:

"Here I am," They began to walk away, too slowly.

"Er..." Yuuki was not ready. He thought that she would not approach her, but when Touko moved closer, it was such a bad idea to run away. Austerity measures must be activated for this!

"The ceremony will not start until..." she checked her watch "...two hours from now. You're looking for Onee-sama?"

"Er, yeah, where is she?"

He was not looking for his sister.

"She's not here, and I don't know where she'd gone to," Touko, looked away from him, her sad smile was the evidence that Yumi influenced her too much in revealing emotions. Yuuki remembered their conversation during the Yamayurikai play a long time ago. "Anyway, congratulations. When will be the graduation ceremony in Hanadera Academy?"

"Ah, tomorrow."

"Congratulations again." Touko tried to hide the heat on her face.

In Yuuki's peripheral vision, Noriko-san and Yuiri-san of the Yamayurikai were now fixing their outdoor shoes. The senior began to have a distant expression, while her nonchalant little sister was watching the former; this scene hinted Yuuki that soon, his monopoly with Touko's prized time was ending. He wanted more time, more time...

"Touko...-san?"

"Hm?" Touko was now facing him, devoid of the two pairs of eyes from the doors of the gymnasium watching them. No; now, there's three.

"Would you like to come in our graduation ceremony?" _Nice one._

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow. Hanadera grad ceremony. I—I mean, you could come with Yumi... and I want you to come, too..."

Touko did not know how to respond.

Nana-san also watched the whole spectacle. She said to Noriko, "Noriko-sama, I think Yuuki-sama was as lively as Yumi-sama, don't you think?" Nana was somehow devoid of the romantic tension between the isolated pair. She watched, as Yuuki gestured in an almost epileptic state, and Touko was now helping herself from laughing, thus evident from her erratically moving shoulders and her smiling mouth covered with the black of her right hand.

"I say, too lively." The un-sieved mouth of Yuiri responded.

"Indeed, indeed." Noriko seconded.

Nana, sensing the ingenious speck of gleam in Yuiri's half-opened eyes, finally understood. "Well, a boy's got to do what a boy's got to do." She said in English.

"He's hot for her." Yuiri deadpanned. Her grande seour was shocked at such crass statement.

"Yui,"

"Do you want a documentation of this, Nana-san?" Yuiri said, with her gadgets ready and waiting for Nana's signal.

Yuuki, on the other hand, had no choice but to give Touko to her classmates. She was not his, after all. Maybe inviting her was such a bad idea. It was rather difficult to swallow words that he already regurgitated, and the fact that Touko seemed not to notice the very male anticipation on his face, seemed to calm him down a bit.

Wait a minute... or was she acting that she didn't notice? _Shit._

He called upon the three females who were actually trying not to spill anything out in the open that they witnessed Yuuki's stupid act of sending hearts (indirectly) to Touko while amusing her. They truly were chill and nonchalant about them. They even put up the facade of "indifference" by "not paying them attention", but the three seemed getting and getting closer to the pair. They even considered looking for a hiding place for eavesdropping. But after Yuuki calling them out, Touko began to have strange thoughts about how Noriko and the others see them. Yes, dammit, in a romantic way. Because they were so obvious on the eavesdropping thing.

"It's nice to see you here, Yuuki-sama." Noriko supplied, because while walking in the cobbled path, the tension from the witnesses and the usual suspects was beginning to saturate. She meant to calm it.

Nana was as brutal as her men drive in kendo. "So, Yuuki-sama, you came here to see the Rosa Chinensis _en_... Rosa Chinensis?"

Noriko's jaw was almost dislocated from its skull from surprise and almost slapped Nana's head for kindling the fire. Nana was surprised not by Noriko's almost reflex of raising her hand but because of Yuiri's sudden display of human behavior by the gasp of air after hearing her question. Touko, somehow was so apathetic that she began to divert her way by shifting from her walking course beside Yuuki's left to the far side of the path right next to Noriko. They were walking in those maroon bricks in a vertical line, so that everyone could join in the conversation. Somehow, Touko's reaction to the present matter was too obvious. And add Yuuki's reaction to the question.

"Rosa Chinensis _en_...? Yeah, yeah, Yumi. Yeah, where is she?" Divert the topic! Protect the secret! He tried not to mumble his words, but hearing the _en_ from Nana's slip-of-the-tongue was too much that he lost his train of thought.

"We haven't seen her. Maybe, she's preparing. 'Tis graduation. Maybe in the classrooms..." Nana checked her gait once more, for her question a while ago spilled too much idea of what she thought about the pair. "Or in the Rose Mansion."

Yuiri, too, was out of character this time. She never supplied sentences without being asked, but thanks to Nana's carelessness, Yuiri sensed that the trifling topic such as this would definitely not for her hearing. With her irritation not surfacing through her face, she gave more emphasis to Yumi-sama's whereabouts. "Let's check out the Rose Mansion, to check if Yumi-sama is there. And so, you could help us, Yuuki-sama, if ever we need something?" Yet, the slight sharp shift in her tone gave away her true intentions. Yuiri was also too curious about this one.

And Yuuki handled the responsibility of diverting all the attacks away from Touko. Thank God for Yuiri-san's straightforwardness!

Noriko, however, was quite confused with Touko's strange actions today. While Yuuki was bombarded with attention from Nana-chan and Yuiri-chan, Touko was left there, alone with her thoughts.

-ooo-

-ooo-

"Yuuki!"

"Yumi!"

"Onee-sama!"

"What are you doing here, you idiot?"

After the Biscuit door was opened, these one-word sentences were simultaneously shouted that no one could understand each other anymore. Only that Yuiri directed the longest sentence to Yumi's companion. Yumi and Aikira were inside the room, standing near the window, beyond the rectangular table, and their faces almost hidden because of the bright illumination from the outside. It seemed that Yumi was holding one of the leaves of Aikira's collar. A futon was settled on the left corner of the room. Aikira was too engrossed to Yumi's attention to her while Yumi re-flexed and looked at the persons that opened the Biscuit Door.

Seeing Yuuki here in the Rose Mansion was a very confusing sight for Yumi, and as far as she could tell, it was not yet the time for the rest of the Fukuzawa to be there, since the ceremony was to start two hours from now. She saw Touko behind Yuuki, the girl aside from Aikira who shouted "Onee-sama!" after noticing that Yumi was looking at the door. Yumi began to search Yuuki's eyes for answers, maybe hints for her. If she needed to act not surprised about seeing him there, signal it right away!

_Yumi, give me a calm smile!_ "Yuuki, do you have what I needed?" Yumi said calmly.

The foxy graduate was on a roll. They were the best siblings, and this was the best tag-team ever conceived! They were in such cahoots that Yuuki's problem of concealing his miserable one-sided love was now far away from the grasps of the four people who actually observing the siblings, almost bordering to rudeness. Rudeness? Their eyes altered from time to time to the silent Touko.

"Shall I... give it to you now?" Yuuki was now smirking because of too much pompousness in their marvelous impromptu.

"Nope, I rather like it if you hand it later," Yumi smiled meekly. End of their game.

"Onee-sama," Touko found her voice again. Yet, hiding the trembles about her voice, she was seeing something unpleasant with the way the sibling handle the situation. Yumi was not telling something to her. However, was it her right to know anything that the siblings share? Too interested, too interested. "Onee-sama, the gynasium was now double-checked, and the preparations had gone well."

"Well done. Still, those are your achievements. I am graduating, and it is not mine to have credit for." Yumi became very distant for a while.

Graduation would start within two hours. It was inevitable. But they accepted it. Touko and Yumi reciprocated smiles with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko's graduation, March, two years ago:<strong>

Sachiko was somehow happy with the events that happened right on her graduation day. Nana-chan became the Rosa Foetida en bouton, even though she was not yet enrolled in the high school department. Yoshino-chan was too stunned because Rei and Yumi intervened with the peculiar ceremony that the Yellow Rose family had been doing. Furthermore, with the turn of events that happened in both the farewell address of the underclassmen and the formal reply of the graduating class. All because of a honeybee's interference. Yet, another point for Sachiko, she said to herself, for she actually managed to finish an impromptu speech after stuffing the bee into the paper where the speech had been written. With that, Yumi gleamed at her with such admiration. Haah, her cute little sister...!

After the ceremony, all the Yamayurikai members gathered, just before the third years leave the school altogether. Sachiko, upon reminiscing the events that transpired in the ceremony, she could not help but evaluate this day as one on of the best. She was surprised that the future student council Roses would give the farewell address. She got a hint that this was done due to last year's performance. With that, she could not fathom to think anymore. But, as long as she saw Yumi there on the stage, and for a short time their eyes met, she was happy. Even more when she saw the previous Roses, walking along from a distance.

_"Onee-sama!" _

_It was such a long time since Sachiko uttered that word. She never had older sisters, and only in high school, she was given the honor of calling Mizuno Youko-sama with such endearment that it was the only thing that made her so relaxed before. Yumi, who now approached them, had too much energy to spare that her tired body seemed lax a bit. And for Yumi to be so giddy in front of the former Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea was too amusing; the former Roses were now eying for the future Rosa Chinensis, for a chance of a grope, maybe. While Youko-sama was now eying Sachiko for permission, Sei-sama had plunged to the task of groping Yumi-chan without even asking for Sachiko's permission._

_Sachiko sighed. "Onee-sama, go ahead,"_

_"Onee-sama, what do mean by 'go ahea'—kyaaah!" Both former Roses attacked Yumi with such abruptness that even though Yumi somehow anticipated Sei-sama attack, Youko's slow and deliberate hug upon Yumi's small waist was too frightening, as if she felt Sei-sama's hands in those actions. While Youko embraced her from the front, Sei, who was behind Yumi, planted her arms around her neck and deposit a kiss on her head. Sachiko was not doing anything, though. She even allowed them to assault her like this. _

_But then, one of the women whose arms were around her waist was Mizuno Youko. The levelheaded girl never did it to anyone, lest the fact that she had a reputation to consider, but to do this with her "granddaughter" was just a distant memory the past. But like Sei repeatedly boasted before, Yumi's reactions were just too amusing. She did not want to let go of her petit seour's petit seour._

_"Eh, Youko-sama..." were the only coherent words Yumi could speak right now. The warmth from the two seniors somehow calmed her._

_"See what I always tell you, Youko? Yumi's far too interesting to embrace than Sachiko." Sei began to make Sachiko jealous, but the latter was only looking at Youko-sama._

_"I say..." Now, Mizuno Youko was reconsidering Sei's statement; she looked somewhere closer to the blue sky above. Sachiko then reacted, as expected by Sei-sama._

_"Oneeee-sama!" Her voice was pitching a higher octave, which it sounded like Yumi's voice, which surprised Youko-sama even more._

_"Don't worry. You want a hug too? But promise me you'll scream better than Yumi-chan." _Youko-sama, what's with you?_ Yumi began to reassess her outlook about the former Red Rose._

_"Haha... Youko, that's the most unforgiving suggestion I've heard!"_

_"Oh, there's my great granddaughter! You want a hug too?" The Youko here was inconceivable! Could someone fetch a maiko or Shimako's father? Someone?_

_After all the commotion made by the two former Roses, Touko was just watching the whole spectacle behind Sachiko-onee-sama. She wondered how Yumi tried to relax herself with such conniving and hyperactive seniors, that it nearly bordered to masochism. The way Yumi just let Satou Sei-sama touch her was annoying Touko, but she tore jealousy away from her heart. She would still have a year to enjoy with Yumi anyway. She just giggled with the way Yumi prevented Sei-sama from kissing her on the cheek, then someone gently pushed her— "Mizuno Youko-sama, pleased to meet you, I am Matsudaira Touko—" it was Sachiko-onee-sama!_

_"No need for formality, Touko-chan." Youko just smiled. "Now, you want a hug, or not?"_

_Yumi tried to intervene, "Youko-sama, ah, Touko might not be comfortable with that arrangement..."_

_"I see, another Sachiko in the making..." Youko smirked at her drowning statement._

_"Onee-sama!" Said the culprit._

_"Pardon my Onee-sama, but I would be very much like it if you do." Touko was trying not to expose too much excitement from this completely strange experience._

_"Well," Youko left Yumi to Sei's embrace and went to Touko. She put her left arm behind and around Touko's shoulders, and said to her in private, "Be Yumi's support. She's strong, but she still needs it."_

_Unbeknownst to Youko, Sachiko heard it. Touko was at that time looking at Sachiko, and the latter gave her a momentous smile. Youko-sama already said what Sachiko-sama wanted to say. For Sachiko, tonight she would sleep well._

But after the whole fiasco, the story of Yoshino presenting Nana-chan her rosary paved way for the spectators to become serious. Conversations commenced after the ceremony, and when the subject turned to the newest members of the Yamayurikai, Sei-sama and Eriko-sama began to call the Noriko-chan and Nana-chan with pet names such as Nori-rin and Nana-chi. Touko was somehow left behind. Then, Touko looked nervously upon Youko-sama, who just put her arms on her shoulders before, but distanced away from her before the rosary ceremony.

"Oh, Touko-chan is Touko-chan." * Youko-sama smiled.

What would it be like a year from now? When Yumi graduates?

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's Graduation, March, year ago:<strong>

Yumi let herself wander along the cobbled path leading to the Rose Mansion. She was not herself today; she didn't want to see students, teachers, and even friends who, three hours from now, she would leave behind. Even though she would be just a fence away from the high school division, still, the sight of the dark uniform would give too much nostalgia. Call her immature, but it was hard to uproot memories, then strive to feel nothing. She opened the door of the Rose Mansion once more, walked along the creaking wooden staircase leading to the Biscuit Door. She opened one of the windows, after walking to the said door, and sat on the windowsill, like Sei-sama used to. This is the last place she would say goodbye.

Aikira left from the gymnasium, for she did not feel well. Her head pound like hell, and as much as she would like to work and finish her job in the gymnasium, Yuiri just jabbed her with her exclusively-for-Aikira bitchy attitude, told her to "get lost and hurry to infirmary to get some aspirin or something", and thus complied with her best friend's demands. Yuiri might be having a foul mouth, but she was very perceptive with the needs of her friends. Aikira had seen through the concealment that Yuiri built for herself. But, that girl would pay later for her false bitchiness. _Prepare, Yuiri, for my tickling technique._

Yet, she did not comply to her best friend's wishes, though; she went to the Rose Mansion instead to the infirmary. She decided for the former because at that time, her headache wasn't that bad yet, just a little periodic throbbing on her left forehead. Now, her head was spinning; she could not even hold the doorknob properly. She walked wobbling onto the staircase, her arms served as support for her not to fall down. The sounds of her footsteps were too noisy, but other frantic footsteps were approaching to her direction. She could not take it anymore...

"Aikira-chan! Are you okay? Goodness, you're sweating all over your face!" Yumi rushed to her sister, for she'd seen her walking rather in spirals while she watched below from the window. The future en bouton was never that passive, thus, when she heard her sporadic then uneven footsteps, her intuition dictated that she should check for her. It turned out she was right.

"Breathe in," she commanded. "Tell me: where does it hurt?"

"My head's... spinning. Agh... need to... lie down."

Yumi put Aikira-chan's arms around her shoulders, and helped her walk to the room.

"Here, aspirin. Now." Rosa Chinensis handed a small round pill from the medicine cabinet and a cool glass of water, after the _en bouton petit sour_ settled on a chair.

Once she deposited Aikira to a chair near the rectangular table, she went down to the storeroom for a futon and a blanket. Her adrenaline was all over her system, the hormone surge caused Yumi to feel nothing, and in one go, and she acquired both the futon and the blanket, which was neatly kept in the storeroom. She rushed theough the Biscuit door, she settled the futon on the floor and let Aikira lie down. All in just five minutes. Aikira did what she was told; Yumi found the glass of water almost empty, and after several minutes of washing Aikira's face with a wet towel, the first year fell asleep.

_Solved._

She watched her little sister sleep peacefully, just watching her breast rise and fall, her mouth slightly opened. Ah, Touko sure picked the one of the most determined yet physically delicate of the first years. But she was trying too hard, like Yumi did three years ago. Thank God she did not have a fever; she checked her temperature while Aikira was sleeping. It was almost thirty minutes after Aikira woke up.

Yumi hurried over her.

"Heh, Yumi-onee-sama. It's gone now." Her grin proved that her condition was fine now, even though Yumi felt her clammy skin against the palm of her hand, when she touched her forehead. She wiped her head with the towel. Yumi replied nothing, though she gave Aikira a caring smile.

The _en bouton petit seour_ began to crumble.

She held on to the Crimson Rose's other hand. The latter said, "You still doubt yourself?"

The reason why Touko had a hard time giving Aikira the rosary.

Yumi-sama knew why she was getting weak all over. "I don't think... I don't think I could support Onee-sama properly... but, I'll try... I'll try my best..." she cried.

"You think that this little headache of yours would change the way I think about you? You underestimate me sometimes, Aikira-chan, the way you did when we played Go before." Yumi sighed.

Then Aikira abruptly lifted her torso in protest of Yumi-sama's words. "No! No, you thought wrong, Yumi-onee-sama! I could never think of you as a naive or careless..."

"But I used to. Didn't I tell you before?"

"But you're different now... you're strong—!"

"..."

Yumi was quite for a while. She released her hand from holding her youngest sister's hand, and went to the opened window, and looked at the sky. She inhaled the cool breeze, the sun shone upon her, and that same cool breeze wind the curtains into gentle disarray that it fluttered around the Red Rose. Aikira was a realist; she'd seen this kind of scenario in various entertainment media, and was never fascinated with this kind and gentle solidarity. She never believed that a scene so ethereal would exist. But, there would always be a first time.

The Red Rosebud walked to the side of the Red Rose.

"If you're weak now, be strong later. I don't mind. Touko woudn't mind. We're willing to wait until you are ready."

Suddenly, Yumi missed Sachiko. She missed their tradition. Yumi somehow liked to touch Touko's hair, examine her curls, but she never fixed her collar. Touko made sure that she's prim and proper, anyway. But today, she unexpectedly had an impulse to fix Aikira's disheveled collar.

_Just like Onee-sama used to do._

Yumi once again revived her desire and put her hands on Aikira's collar.

Aikira just heard the most encouraging advice.

The doorknob clicked, the Biscuit door rumbled its familiar reverberation.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p>Imaizumi Yuiri<p>

The current _Rosa Gigantea en Bouton_

Other affiliations: Robotics Club

Probably one of the most trivial members of the Yamayurikai, she was one of the few students who actually lived up for what she liked, without any consideration. She never had complaints with traditions in Lillian Academy for Girls, but her free will was so undeniable. She respected traditions, but had less regard for them. She memorized the Code of Conduct; she seemed not violating anything, yet she would do anything that she could not found in the code. She was very quiet, but very calculating, and very blunt with words. She's very intelligent, but somehow, she would be found sleeping in class. A computer freak. She was a cousin of the former Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei, who served as Yuiri's guardian. She was the best friend of Reizei Aikira, and a partner-in-crime with Arima Nana. She was the heir of the title given to Nijou Noriko. Only her grande seour and Aikira knew about her past.

* * *

><p>* Maria-sama Ga Miteru." Hello, Goodbye." Volume 33.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: It was hard to deviate from the last volume of MSGM. Aikira's character was quite hard to grasp, no? I was too engrossed with Youko's character that I wanted to mess it up a little bit—er, too much. She acted like Sei, and based from the notes, it was quite OOC. But, you would never know.<strong>

**Narration... narration... narration. Where in hell are Yuuki and Touko? Even I wanted something out of those two. Yes, this chapter seemed slow, but now, I began to consider that Touko and Yuuki are not the only characters in Marimite who are interesting. UP NEXT, Yuuki's graduation.**

**Again, THE CHAPTERS ARE MEANT NOT TO BE CHRONOLOGICALLY IN ORDER. Please ADD COMMENTS!**


	8. The Graduates II

**Behind Closed Doors**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Graduates Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's Graduation, March, a year ago:<strong>

"Ah, damn."

Yuuki tried his best not to wrinkle his buttoned-shirt while putting on his ash-gray uniform, since he would be the one that would give the acceptance speech before the undergraduates of the Hanadera Academy. Being the student council president, Yuuki was asked by the studentry to do it. Apart from his parents and Yumi who would be accompanying him later on before the ceremony, he also invited some important persons. Yumi was so outstanding with her speech yesterday; he would not be left behind. She articulated with such clarity and emotion that many of the undergraduates were struggling not to burst into tears because of the impending nostalgia. It was no joke. To even see such improvement on how she extemporize Japanese characters into words made him a little nauseous. The pressure was there, although the recognition about the speech was unknown to the speaker, though. This time, he wanted his speech to make a difference upon the studentry.

Yumi was waiting for Yuuki to finish his business upon the mirror, and Yuuki spent fifteen minutes of his time just arranging himself. This time, Yuuki was beginning to ponder on the hair style that he wanted to wear. He put his hand on his pocket and pulled out a comb, then started to brush his hair back. But then, with his quite long bangs, his now dried hair was relapsing back to its old style. "Why don't you use a hair wax, instead?" Yumi, watching him unfold every possible solution to pull back his hair except putting hair wax.

"Ah. But it's sticky."

"Nope, mine wasn't." She raised her hand to hive him the wax in a black container. "Here."

"Ugh, thanks." He was not used to putting things upon his hair, thus he began to inquire Yumi on how to use the wax.

"No, I'll just apply it for you," Yumi volunteered. "Sit down in front of the mirror."

Yuuki obtained a chair near the study table of his room and put it in front of the mirror. Yumi then opened the tube, and spread it onto both palms. She then tended on Yuuki's hair.

"Hey, not bad." Yuuki praised Yumi for styling her hair up. As expected, his hair was not too slicked back as if the length of the strands of the hair was glued to the scalp. Instead, Yumi pulled back the bangs but put volume on it. Furthermore, she even made the back tresses a little messy, and she looked for a horizontal hairline somewhere on the left of his head, and divided the directions of his hair back, therefore... "Why did you not teach me this hairstyle before?" Yuuki was too absorbed with his new hairstyle.

"But it's quite formal, wasn't it?"

"I guess..."

They were silent for a while. Then, he remembered their tag-team yesterday in the Rose Mansion that he could not help but chuckled. "What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Heh.. We did great back there, right Yumi?"

"Ah, that one." Yumi really did tried her best to look sophisticated when she unexpectedly saw Yuuki at the Rose Mansion. _Come to think of it,_ there was no other reason why he had to go to Lillian in such early time. And to think that Yuuki was already accompanied by _Touko_ and others.

"What are your intentions, Yuuki?" She looked at the mirror. She found his eyes and stare at him deadly and seriously.

"What do you mean?" Now, he was not sure if ever they were talking about the same thing.

"You went earlier than expected because you want to see her. Nice one."

"Heh... I haven't confessed to her yet; but still, you're confident with... with us?" Yuuki made a hint of a smile upon his lips.

"I am. You spent a year investing on it. So, I think that it's time. The Onee-sama approves." She grinned.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

It turned out that the new hairstyle took a commotion. As soon as Yuuki stepped through the gates of Hanadera, students looked at the guy they think was new to the school. _A transferee, maybe? His collar-pin indicated that he was a third year student. But today is the graduation ceremony!_ The students gawked him until another boy was running towards the gate, and caught up to the former. The running boy was Kobayashi.

"Yo, president! Eh? Nice hair, Yukichi."

The students, with the announcement that it was the esteemed student council president, prod further to take an ample gawking from the students. "Ah, thanks, Kobayashi." Then, the conversation went down to business.

"How was the new council doing?"

"Last time I checked, which was yesterday, they already finished all the preparations. I doubt that there could be a problem since your apprentice handled it very well." Kobayashi praised the new student president, Yano Shoutarou, who Yuuki mentored and trained to become the next president. It was Yuuki's wish that Shoutarou should pursue the responsibility as president, and thus far, Yuuki was never disappointed. Shoutarou and Yuuki somehow had a rough start because of a very trivial and delicate matter, but in the end, the _kouhai_ conceded from their fight. Yuuki, feeling so manly because of this, was regretting that he would be graduating now, and because he feared that Yano would again break his promise because he would still be here in Hanadera, as a third year student.

Yuuki had accepted him as apprentice after he the Lillian Culture Festival ended. Men are rivals for women, academics, rank and superiority, and somehow, they started to have rivalry ever since the beginning of the preparations of the Lillian Culture Festival almost a year ago. The Yamayurikai had a long-term partnership with the Hanadera Student Council, and those lovely girls requested the latter's help for their play. Yumi, one of the Triumvirate of Roses, was Yuuki's sister; therefore, meetings were easily scheduled and rehearsals were properly instigated. Shoutarou, that second year boy with long blond locks, signed and came for an audition when the Student council held an audition for three students that would join the play that was sponsored by the Yamayurikai. Shoutarou, being the star of the Modern Dance Club, made a good impression upon the three Roses, however, during the second screening of the audition, Matsudaira-san, the Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_, was not impressed.

_"Yano-san, are you really serious about joining this play? You know that this does not only deal with comedy. You know the lines that you're assigned to, we made you analyze it, you know the emotion that character conveyed with that line, yet you acted flippantly. I'm afraid, but are you playing at us?" Touko-san tried not to be rude._

_ "She aimed it fair and square, doesn't she? What a failure you are, Ya-no-san." deadpanned Rosa Gigantea en bouton petit-seour, Imaizumi Yuiri. She said Shoutarou's name in such slow and alluring manner, while documented the whole scene with a glint in her eyes. He froze. Imaizumi returned her expression to a dead one, with her eyes halfway covered. Yano and Imaizumi then connected a line of electricity between their angry eyes. _

But then, Shoutarou wanted to be Yuuki's apprentice. He even proposed it in front of the whole studentry, while Yuuki and the Yamayurikai members were walking to the headquarters of the student council. Yuuki considered it, since he predicted that he would be a very useful commodity for the council, but when he noticed the way he acted in front of the girls, Yuuki became too cautious about this guy. The reason? He gave too much attention to the Red and White Rose Families. Especially the Red one.

But then, times change, circumstances change. He liked the Shoutarou now, even admired him. He would do well this time.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Touko-chan woke up quite late because she could not sleep yesterday. Touko was too preoccupied about the Yuuki's invitation yesterday that she almost forgot to respond to Yuuki's address. She wanted to decline, because it would be in conflict with her classes, but then, when did a student has classes on a Sunday afternoon? She was so confused with Yuuki's actions that her thoughts at that time prevented her from revealing them to Yumi. And she was going to Lillian University, for heaven's sake! She's the Rosa Chinensis now, and she's supposedly know how to handle such things!

Yet, she called Yumi-sama's cellular phone for an indirect advice.

"Onee-sama, gokigenyou." She greeted after speaking to Miki-oba-sama.

"_Touko, where are you?"_

"At home, why do you ask?"

_ "I see. I'm going to pick you up, so stay there."_

"But why, Onee-sama? Is something wrong?"

_ "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong. Did Yuuki tell you?"_

"Tell what?"

_"That I am going to fetch you. He told me that he invited you to the graduation ceremony, and asked me to be your chaperone."_ So, Yumi-sama knew the invitation. What was happening?

"What?"

"Touko, I'm at your gate. Please let them know that I'm here. See you!" The conversation ended with a monotonous sound.

It turned out that Touko's mother was way much happier to see Yumi than Touko was. Yumi was surprisingly looking ethereal today; the clothes she wore were not jeans and shirt but a navy blue, strapless cocktail dress, which showed two inches of flesh above the knees, and a four-inched stilettos. Her hair was not in pigtails; she just tied it in a loose bun, thus having long curls at the sides of her face. Touko could not describe any pleasantries anymore after she saw her Onee-sama, she was too stunned with her dazzling mature look that she almost squeak after seeing her before the wooden front door.

"O-o-onee-sama."

"What, Touko, why are you not ready?"

Touko's mother talked with her while she distributed the drinks. Touko just sat on the sofa, extended short pleasantries and delivered the guest with biscuits and black tea. Yumi was asking for Touko's mother's permission to borrow the daughter as a chaperone for her brother's graduation ceremony. Yumi even assured that she was the one who really invited her, which almost contradicted by Touko. Yumi just smiled. She later realized that it would be too hard for Yumi to get away with her if a boy would be the source of the invitation. Somehow, Touko's fear did not reach the intuitive eye of the mother. Thus, she allowed Touko to accompany Yumi.

They headed towards Touko's room, which was twice as large as Yumi's. It was covered with expensive-looking maroon wallpapers. Other than the four-poster bed, the room was complete with a laptop on a rather large, wooden, study table located adjacent to two large windows, a television, a music area, with her violin in place and a music stand. There were large cabinets for books and pictures, but somehow, the pictures of Yamayurikai and both the last two Lillian plays (including the Torikaeba Monogatari) were located near the study table. Pairs such as Aikira and Touko, and Yumi and Touko were displayed in separate elegant picture frames. With those, Yumi was touched. Still, the room's ambiance was as deadly serious as Touko's character.

"Do you have any dress?" Yumi asked while she closed the bedroom door.

"..."

"What am I saying... of course, you have..."

Yumi sat on the bed while Touko headed to her dresser and took several cocktail dresses that she could find. "I don't know what to do, Onee-sama." She placed five beside Yumi-sama and looked at them while her fists rested on her hips.

"Pick the one you're most comfortable with, take a bath, and put it on. Come on," Yumi said. Somehow, Yumi did not show to Touko that she understood Touko's confusion upon Yuuki's invitation. She just acted as if she took the explanation literally. "Wow, your dresses sure are gorgeous, Touko..." Yumi began to scrutinize each dress by raising each one in front of her.

"I did not respond to any of Yuuki-sama's invitations,"

"Would you come if I invited you?" Yumi suddenly was calm and at the same time solemn.

"Yes."

"But if it's Yuuki's?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Yumi eyes shone lively again, "I just got my driver's license a week ago, and I wanted to show you that I really did well learning how to drive!" Yumi suddenly took hold of both Touko's hand, then said, "Get ready! We have four more hours to spare before Yuuki's graduation."

Touko had no choice but to comply. Since she liked to watch Yumi and her idiosyncrasies, she would let this go.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

_It turned out that Yumi-sama was a very good driver. It was never a matter whether she'll screw this up, she told my mother anyway. Sometimes, Onee-sama was just so honest that it had a stupidly positive effect on people—they rely much of their confidence on her that somehow it was... calculating. I know that later on, she would realize the uncertainty of my relationship with her kin, that troublesome Yuuki, who has been very generous and kind to me, even though he knows that i did screw up his elder's sister's life. I knew this for myself, I consciously know Onee-sama's feelings a spring ago, that insatiable jealousy, which, unfortunately, is in some way, married to love. I used to envy her for having the feeling of jealousy—I never had that with my parents; they give me too much that it was so hard to conjure, even with vanity, that kind of feeling. When I became her little sister, jealousy is the luxury that I never hide whenever I feel it. I feel so good just by experiencing it. But, was this really jealousy? Doesn't it supposed to turn into something so destructive?_

_ I've made my choice of picking a simple white dress. I had a lot of time thinking and deciding for the right dress for the occasion while taking a bath. Onee-sama also picked the same dress, because after I went out of the bathroom, the white dress was already isolated from the four that have been neatly piled. She must have read my thoughts; she always does._

"I'll pick the white one."

"That is also what I plan to wear."

"Lucky me, I know your preference."

_I couldn't help but smile at this declaration. It's too good to be true, that I have my older sister's confidence. Hah, for me, Yumi-sama is still a lone star amidst the black sky that I could not even reach. It's just that, it was the other way around. I could not even return that kind of commitment she was willingly giving. With that, I am trying not to swallow the building volume of saliva in my mouth. But the sudden spasms in my trachea was so hard to ignore. _

_ While we are outside her red car, she said that I should mentally prepare myself for this new endeavor of hers. It occurred to her, she further tattle, that she is quite nervous taking her little sister by her car. I assured her, rather with a pinch of hostility that should she screw this up, my mother and my father would definitely slice her repeatedly even if she's already dead. _

_ Thus the journey begins. Onee-sama's exploitation of energy towards her driving was estimated by the book, thus I wonder how she could do that. But after I see her face, my thoughts begin to shift otherwise. her brows meeting—therefore, she is too concentrated with this. Her blue dress doesn't fit with her expression anymore. I try to ease her:_

"Onee-sama, relax."

"You bet,"

_But when the wheels screech, and her stirring wheel is in periodic motions with the command of her hands, I think of our destination. The Hanadera Academy's graduation ceremony. It makes me think of Yuuki-san, and his acceptance and farewell speech. Somehow, I had a tinge of pain in my chest, like he will be saying goodbye to me. _

"Do you know the college he was getting into?"

_There is this uncanny feeling that we had an agreement that whether the pronoun 'he' is used, that 'he' would always be Yuuki-sama. I have no plans of pretending that I do not know the person that we are talking about, otherwise she would shove the idea to me, anyway. _"No, no one told me."

"Hah. He wants to be a doctor."

"Really."

"Really, really." _Onee-sama shifted the gear rather too forcefully, thus, the silver, slightly thick bracelet on her thin left wrist clinks and resounds to my ears. She never had this bracelet before; she didn't notice it even after her graduation, yesterday. Nevertheless, when I notice that a symbol is engraved on the material, I feel that the symbol looks familiar. Very familiar, although I cannot place it yet. _

_ And Onee-sama catches me staring at the thing. _"Well, at first he thought that the Hanadera University doesn't have any medical division, but when he checked again during one of his trips to the university, he was suddenly approached by someone from there."

"Who was the person?"

"He was a graduate of Hanadera College of Medicine."

"I see."

"Quite curious, aren't you?"

"Well... you are getting quite full of schemes now, Onee-sama." I smirk at her.

"Well..." _to think that she's copying me—_"...you taught me that, Touko." _I was defenseless again against her smile._

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

_ I quite have a very high state of mind right now, and am so proud of my apprentice. I wish to thank him then for being such an effective junior. To carry on with the last two months without his assistance, he taught Shoutarou to well. While walking to the headquarters of the student council, I notice the quietness of the hallway. My footsteps tap against the wooden floor, but today the tap seems too loud. No one is on sight. I open the door and see the future head of the student council. He is sitting on my chair. He is quite pensive, but after he notices me by the door, he looks surprised, but then a smirk comes to my way._

"Heh, sempai... what can I say, I'm the president now."

"Good for you, Shoutarou." _Yet, Shoutarou still offers his seat to me. It is a crucial moment for me. He is too readable for his own good. Still, when he offers, I decline. It's his chair now._

"Heh, you see sempai, I will be the president, and she'll be one too." _Oh, now that's what he wants to talk about._

"Push your luck more." _Got you._

"What do you mean by that?" _Surely, you have a different target now._

"You see, as a man, I could see which target you set now. You are not after the Rose anymore."

"You know?"

"What do you think of me? Stupid?"

"I will not make a mentor out of you if you are."

"Well said, servant."

_When I sit down on a chair at the other side of the table, in front of Shoutarou, I decided to give my student notebook to him. Yes, the black one, without the colors of red and white. The only thing that gave me an identity in this dichotomous school. Yet, when I reach for my pants pockets, he throws his bag to the table and begins to rumble his things there._

_ Then comes the _sake_ on our table. _"We should celebrate, you know. This is my last act of vice inside the school. After you graduate, I—"

"Take this." _I showed him my student notebook._

_Somehow, I felt that he is touched by it. _"Thank you so much, sempai." _It feels sad, leaving him. _

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

The gymnasium was by far, surrounded by students from the underclassmen to the graduating class. Families and important guests had arrived, and so far, nothing was wrong with the preparation of the ceremony as well as the attendance. The new student council was gathered before the ceremony to meet for their reports, but the former officials were not included. Yuuki, Alice and Masamune gave way for them.

Yuuki had seen his parents, but somehow, he hadn't seen Yumi. Which was quite unusual, because he thought that she was with the rest of the family. He went to his parents before the start of the ceremony. With the gait that their daughter was now a university student, her mother had been proud to announce to her son that she had her first run with her car. That surely was the news. Now, they assured him that she would be there soon, ready to meet her brother. Miki was truly happy; it was obvious by her cries of giggles.

"Mother? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

The celebration started. The school hymn was sung by all students. The national hymn came afterward. It was all surreal. Singing them altogether was like dancing in a promenade without knickers on. Like crying with happiness. Like jumping into the River of Arakawa.

And, with the farewell speech... he felt like eating shit bricks. Where was the feeling of "high state of mind"? Being nervous wasn't even going anywhere. Being nervous made him see different things. Being nervous about this goddamn speech was making him imagine scenarios; he might swallow his words, he might trip on a wire connected to the microphone, he might eat the microphone, destroy the microphone... too many enumerations came, and even abuse his frail composure. His handkerchief was already soaked with the sweat excreted by his forehead only (his torso not included), when Shoutarou called upon by the vice principal.

"For the Farewell Speech: second year representative, Yano Shoutarou-san."

He heard his apprentice's name, and a split second, the owner of such masculine name was heard all over the gymnasium. _That's my boy._

"Hai!"

Shoutarou stood from his seat, and proceeded to the wide stage, holding a folded paper, which possibly contained his speech. Yano still had his locks disarrayed like a pop idol, his bearing proud, and head held up high. To think that this person was a street dance club member and at the same time a frequent delinquent, would soon become Yuuki's—the upright, principled, disciplined—successor to the heaviest position in the school? He'd changed so much, except for his pop-star looks. He could see the invisible lasers from the eyes of the female population. _That Yano, he stands out too much._

"Honorable Principal, Vice Principal, esteemed members of the Hanadera administrative council..."

Yano started his speech with firm dignity; all eyes were on him. Just like what he did when he gave his speech during his campaign for the presidency. He was not stuttering anymore like he used to, back when he was practicing for a speech. Yuuki was there, he taught him to think of nothing during a speech, but to think that he was only talking to himself. His diction was well pronounced... _wait, did I just hear my name?_

"...zawa Yuuki, the student council president for two consecutive years, I would like to personally express gratitude. I bid you farewell, along with your batch-mates. I, with with the rest of the studentry who have been under your apprenticeships until now, will treasure everything that you thought us. Yuuki-sempai, I thank you, for your black student notebook.

"With this, I end my speech. Congratulations to all of you."

That boy, he even announced to the whole world that Yuuki's student notebook was not covered with either white or red colors. Those colors were symbol of the dichotomous identities that separate the Hanadera high school students from sports clubs to cultural clubs*. Even until now, three years later, he still could not stomach whenever his black notebook was mentioned. It was a symbol of liberty from tradition, and at the same time, trouble. But he defended his rights with it, and he earned the respect of the seniors. _Trouble_, because even the student council back then, made him do that _party dance_, just to justify his notebook's color. But seeing Shoutarou raising his notebook as he ended the speech, Yuuki found solace.

While Shoutarou was getting back to his seat, Yuuki mouthed: "Revised your speech?"

"Heh, I'm that good." Shoutarou smirked.

This was no time to be nervous, Yuuki said to himself. Shoutarou made himself so good back there that his sempai would not allow himself to have a mediocre speech. That was a challenge. Shoutarou might have guessed that Yuuki was too nervous for this one, that he even mentioned and flashed that black notebook in front of the school, just to make him feel relaxed. Yano was quite perceptive now.

The vice principal called: "For the Acceptance Speech, third year representative, Fukuzawa Yuuki-san."

"Hai."

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

_**Journal Entry: Sunday evening. _

_...there were loud cheers, after his name was called. Fukuzawa Yuuki. I could not even recognize him with his semi-slicked-back hair. The Hanadera students growled their president's famous possession, "Hail to the Black Notebook!". The theme was shouted, and accompanied by thunderous slaps of hands to laps, as if an emperor was announced upon a crowd of soldiers to lead an army to war. I was so shocked at such concert that I begin to wonder how Yuuki-sama was inside an institution where male students have technically more powerful rank, more money for their spoils. The cheer goes on—the Hanadera administration situated themselves with an endless clap for him, the students and alumni were as—manly and loud as usual._

_ He was walking from his seat to the stage, trying not to be too giddy for such recognition. I know this, his shoulders were too stiff, and he was suppressing himself not to meet the hands of the students near the isle (that he walked on). Yet, with the loud cheer, he began to be at ease, then returned the favor by clapping the hands of those students that extended their hands and supported him. When I looked at Shoutarou-san, he too was shouting with his hands high. Loyalty among men, is something that I want to understand. _

_ He laughed with the crowd, and when he went to the podium to deliver his speech, he put his hands halfway to the air, to signal the students to stop. But the body shouted even more. He, then, resorted to talking._

"Hanadera Academy, High School Division. If you don't stop this, I would ask the principal to extend your spring classes."

_The students laugh on the first sentence that he said. He laughed but then, apologized to the principal, with the microphone before..._

"Esteemed Principal, please forgive my jesting. I really want to settle them down."

_...his lips. After he talked to the principal, an unknown person in front of the crowd, a freshman maybe, shouted..._

"Alright, President!"

_...something to Yuuki-san, and the cheers suddenly died down. When Yuuki-san put his hands halfway to the air again, the crown seemed like lost their tongues. He was not even starting to speak, yet, even the hum beyond the microphone, the students were waiting for his words. It was so admirable, I almost stood up for a better view of the situation. But, Onee-sama held my hand..._

"That's the way he handles things, Touko. Just watch."

_...and told me to watch him. When he uttered his first word, everyone was focused on him. _

_ His speech was poignant; he did not mention anything that is related only to himself, he acted true to his duty as an ambassador of the studentry to the Hanadera Administration, and a representative of both the Heiki and Genji groups of the high school division*. He was not calm all throughout the speech, his voice raised a notch whenever he wanted to justify something of importance..._

"Apprentices, you are selected by your seniors not just because of tradition, you are selected because you have the capacity, the full potential to be greater than them. And we need greater leaders to maintain the progress that our country has, correct?

Value your efforts. They know that you could be greater than you thought you'd be. Because, with a piece of ourselves given to you, a piece of our predecessors also came with it."

_...that, even I was enchanted with his words. Where in the world did he get those expressions, arrange them in perfect syntax, and deliver them in such powerful voice, that even I, who was trying not to focuse too much on his eyes, was, I hate to write this, drowned into them. I hate him, who's so good in public speaking. He smiled when he stated a part of the speech that told one of his experiences; his brows were meeting and his left hand was moving in tuned with the words he ejected from his mouth. It was spontaneous, without any hit of nervousness. But when his speech was almost ending, he referred to his apprentice..._

"President Yano-san, take care of the notebook. With this, I end my speech."

_...with concern in his eyes, even though it sounded like a challenge. Yano-san then replied "Hai!" with conviction. _

_He spoke like her sister._

_I hate good speakers like him._

_But shall I hate him with the quality that I see so admirable in Yumi-onee-sama?_

_It was more frightening, especially after he ended his speech. After bowing before the crowd, he was called by the cheer coming from Onee-sama. Hearing his sister, he smiled, and even raised his hand to give her a peace sign. Halfway into doing it, his gaze directed to mine. I could almost see, almost in slow motion, how his hand stopped halfway in doing the sign to Onee-sama. Transfixed was the word. He smiled. I have no choice but to smile back. I don't know if I was happy about this encounter. I tried to run away._

"Touko? Where are you going?"

"To pee."

"Me, too."

_The graduation ceremony ended with us sisters inside the bathroom, while the rest of the Fukuzawa family inside the gymnasium. We came back with the rush of graduates and students meeting for the last time. The atmosphere was violently jollier than the graduations in Lillian, but the depression was there, nonetheless. Onee-sama held my hand the entire time, and in those moments, we walked slowly because of our high heels. Why were we in such dresses anyway? Should we suppose to wear formal dress, closer to a business suit, but not cocktail dress? We headed back to the gynasium when we found Yuuki-san and Suguru-onii-san talking. When we came closer, his parents were also with them. It was hard to face him. I tried to hide behind Onee-sama..._

"Ah, Touko-chan!"

"Suguru-onii-san,"

"Nice dresses, you Red Roses. Especially you, Yumi-chan, with those stilettos of yours..."

"Kashiwagi-san, did Yuuki invite you?"

"Oh, yeah. Please don't deviate from the topic, Yumi-chan. You really look beautiful."

"Hey, quit teasing my sister."

"Don't you know that she's my girlfriend, Yuki-chi?"

"Onee-sama?"

"He's just joking, Touko."

"Why would I joke about it, when your parents are here?"

"Yumi, is this true?"

"My goodness, Kashiwagi-san! Stop this at once!"

_...but Suguru-onii-san directed his attention and flirting to my sister that we were left behind. Both parents was watching the quarreling semp__ai-s __at, Yuuki and I were left behind. I forced myself for a conversation. We tried to just watch Onee-sama and Aniki bicker their way. A conversation was expected..._

"It was a very empowering speech."

"I don't know what to say... that's good, hearing from you."

_...but it ended briefly. Even with his compliment, and my desire to lengthen the conversation, I acted otherwise. Even when the Fukuzawas invited us for dinner, we barely talked with each other. I tried not to stare at him, not to focus on his newly styled hair. He was looking very intelligent today, even haunting. Haunting, that as I finish this entry, his speech still lingers my mind._

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

And his deep reverberating voice, was the last memory that lingered in Touko's head, as she felt the slow temptation of sleep with her closing eyes.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

_Touko._

Her dress... he did not expect that she would come. He did not even receive a formal reply yesterday, yet, she was still there. He was lucky, that he noticed her after the speech, because if he did see her while he talked, he might even blurt it out before the microphone, before the crowd of students, school administrators, parents, teachers, and her, that she was so...beautiful. And she smiled, and he was too selfish to think that it was for him.

He could not sleep. He did not even fulfill what Yumi advised him to do... to confess.

All he could see were her smiling face and her white dress. Her smile, only for him.

It hurts, this unrequited love.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><em>HANADERA STUDENT COUNCIL LOG<em>

Yano Shoutarou

The current Hanadera Student Council President

Other Affiliations: Modern Dance Club

As the new president of the Hanadera Student Council, nobody, except for Yuuki, that he would run and continue the legacy that Yuuki had started. He was an official member of the Modern Dance club, where he was one of the charter members. He dyed his hair blond even before high school, and he was known being a delinquent. He is very charismatic, and this he uses for his advantage. Yuuki and Shoutarou met in a fight, and since then, Shoutarou reluctantly felt that he owed Yuuki something. Delinquence was not shown in his report card, though, he did average in all his subjects. He was in a petty conflict with an Imaizumi Yuiri, and unfortunately, he could not use his charm to the Yamayurikai.

* * *

><p>*Oskaka Mo Miteru , Volume 1.<p>

**this one is an incomplete entry of Touko's diary. This is meant to be incomplete.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: "unrequited love" your face! My sister was laughing after she read that last line. Special thanks to my sister; she did the quick beta thing for me. There was a lot and drastic changes in the POVs in this chapter, and it seems that I was carried away too much. Another OC (Yano) was introduced. I know that OCs are not that appreciated by general readers, but this was necessary... I am telling a story post-light novels.<strong>

**Everything was quite cramped in this chapter. Sorry for this.**


	9. The Ogasawara Party

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Ogarasawa Party<strong>

**Two years ago**

The invitation went by a form of a letter a week ago, addressed by the family head, Ogarasawa Tooru-san. The preparation for the party took almost a month to prepare, and by then, only Tooru-sama and Sayako-sama knew about this. This was supposed to be a surprised one, however, the daughter, Sachiko, found out the secret, straight from her mother's mouth. It was an accident, Sayako was too much excited from all the preparations, thus, the word "surprise" came to Sachiko three days before the event. The daughter was initially furious, knowing that the event was not only composed by immediate relatives, but all of the Ogarasawa connexions. Too much people, too much suffocation.

She confronted her parents after they've eaten their dinner. She wanted the party to be a more private one, albeit informal. Her father never agreed to both terms, therefore somebody had to compromise.

"Father, I can do with a formal party, but could we just do it with a small group?"

"You could give me at least a list of people that you want to come, but it would definitely not a small group. This is for formality's sake, Sachiko. You need to be more open about this."

"I am trying, Otou-sama..."

"Sayako, I want a private word with my daughter. Please," Tooru looked at her wife, and Sayako agreed with her husband's request. She left the room, and smiled to Sachiko.

The drawing room was too eerie; Sachiko was sick of the quiet atmosphere, and their almost lifelong staring contest, thus, she surrendered to talk.

"Otou-sama..."

"I know Sachiko, that I have so many shortcomings, but please consider, that what I do for you is for your future." His hands intertwined with each other, while he rested both his ebows to the arms of the wooden, furnished chair he was sitting on.

"I am always aware of that, Otou-sama." Sachiko replied bitterly.

"Consider this as your debut to the society. You're eighteen, a high school graduate, and ready to face an imitation of the real world, which you will find in your college life." While he was talking, he was looking straight to his daughter's eyes.

"Alright."

"Would you allow me to do that, Sachiko?" His smile was now evident with the side burns, the revealing lines at the sides of his eyes: he was smiling.

"But I want the general party to be brief. I want more time for other important people." She wanted to emphasize that she wanted to add some people into the guest list.

This was quite crucial. But seeing her daughter to be so serious with this undoubtedly trifling matter, he prod on what was ticking in her daughter's mind. "Alright, go on,"

"I want the Fukuzawa family, and other members of Lillian student council to be there."

"That is all that you want?" He was so surprised. She never thought that she would invest so much emotion and effort for other people besides her immediate family members. He even wondered more, for she was too distant even to some relatives. Suguru, used to be one of them. But ever since she announced that she wanted to break her engagement with him, she began to be more... at ease. Why was this so?

It was more painful for him, because she was gradually avoiding him.

But this is the only way for him to talk to her.

"Yes. You know that I only want to continue the legacy of this family, but I want to do it _my way._" Her strength just for saying this, surprised him even more._ Where did she get this unusual sense of liberty?_ She further continued, "First thing in the morning, I will give Okaa-san the list of names that I want to be included in the guest list. I don't care anymore the number of people who would attend, for you planned this anyway." She continued solemnly, without even raising a pinch of her voice. Calmness is the key to get over the matter.

"You can even invite the Prime Minister, if you want." She hinted a smile. Now, she was trying to remove the heavy atmosphere that both Ogarasawas created.

"Now, you really surprised me, Sachiko. If that is what you want, I will not stop you anyway." Tooru smiled.

"Thank you, Otou-sama." She then left.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

The Fukuzawa went there as a family, and came on time with the rest of the invited families. They noticed so many cars that came and went to the front gate of the Ogarasawa estate. Not just ordinary cars, they were of European varieties that even Yuuki and Yumi's father were already gaping with his mouth open.

"_Anata, _please focus on the driving. You might collide with those impeccable shrubberies there." Miki was now on her lecture.

When they arrived and ushered by some servants to the great hall, Yumi was the most astonished than the rest of the family. "I've never seen this part of the house before!" The hall was lit with an incandescent ambiance, there were tables at the side, while in the middle were the persons, young and old, gathered and make acquaintances among each other. Everyone seemed to be holding a champagne contained in tube glasses. Every one were in their formal western evening attire; it was really a black-tie event. Thank goodness for Yumi's intuition, because she suspected and expected that if the family head of the Ogarasawa was the one who invites, the party is always as formal. They were even luckier, because if ever the event was in the traditional Japanese manner, only Yuuki and his father knew the rules of the Wabisabi, which was detrimental for Yumi. She only knew the tea ceremony, and only Miki knew the rest.

And _thank you, Lord_, because Sachiko-sama gave a crash course about such events after the invitation was given. Even more surprising: she was not asked.

The first person that she recognized in the party was Kashiwagi-san. He was impeccably dressed: he was in all black, only his bow-tie was white. His hair was not as ruffled as usual, his hairline on the left side of his head was now prominent; his hair were combed back and supported by some sort of a har wax. Still, he had a faultless sense of cleanliness in him. He was holding champagne when he proceeded near the family. He greeted first Yumi's parents.

"I am not the host of the event, but I thank you for being here, Mr. And Mrs. Fukuzawa." He smiled brightly, without any trace of enmity. Well, only Yumi had that kind of impression for Kashiwagi Suguru. The parents thought otherwise.

"Thank you for inviting us. Such immaculate party this is." Miki complemented.

"I am only a guest here. Saa-chan wanted her party to be as intimate and small as possible, but Tooru-ojii-sama wanted it to be as grand as possible." He said it in a hushed tone.

"He must have been so proud of her daughter." Yumi supplied with admiration to the subject in focus.

Kashiwagi-san therefore took the opportunity to talk to Yumi. He paused for a moment, his eyes slowly caressing the outline of Yumi's dress. He then look to her chocolate eyes, and said, "You look very captivating, Yumi."

Only Miki exposed a blush from such a bold statement. Yumi, with her thin patience only applicable for Kashiwagi-san, was fanning herself with her gloved left hand. She was not impressed with the compliment. "Kashiwagi-san, please. We are not so close that you have to omit the honorific from my name." Yumi deadpanned. Yuuki, however, was also not entertained by all the flirting Yumi had been receiving from his sempai.

"Of all people, please let it be _not _my sister." He revoltingly glared at Kashiwagi. Astoundingly, the latter glared back.

"Is it me, or is it my dress?" Sarcasms all over her. Yumi further fumed, because it was not consistent with the general unknown knowledge that Kashiwagi was gay. The brother-sister tag team was now activated.

"I don't know. You tell me, Yumi." Yuuki was glaring at Kashiwagi because he just witnessed Kashiwagi checking his sister out. It was sickening.

"Oh, don't tease her that way." Miki was actually flying in pleasure. The head of Fukuzawa, however, was only watching the scene unfolded before him. He had this strange trust in Kashiwagi, because Miki was so nice to him. But Kashiwagi being Yumi's future prospect isn't bad either. _Just not now._

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

"Too lively there, isn't it?" Mizuno Youko said before she took a sip on her own glass of white champagne. She was in her natural demeanor; her dark eyes were focused to Yumi, who had been the subject of Kashiwagi-san's flirtations. Somehow, she smelled that something was not right with the bickering duo. Even more irritated was Satou Sei, who was beside the raven-haired dame,

"I really don't like it when that Ginkgo Prince talks with the cute Yumi-chan. It feels like everything that comes from that asshole's mouth are full of bullshit lies." Satou Sei cannot hide her jealousy; she was not having fun with all the aristocratic pompousness surrounding her. "Poor Yumi, I must save her."

"Don't act too possessive, Sei." Youko just smirked. Sei looked at her with disbelief with her light grey eyes.

"You really want me for yourself, don't you?"

"Stop your sexual innuendos, Sei. Just a warning."

"Fine, fine."

The long line of the Red Rose family would not fail if their influence upon people were the topic. Their sense of fashion was always in vogue. Youko sported a black, long flowing gown, a strapless one, with a long slit on the side that ended halfway of her thighs. It matched her onyx eyes. It was made of soft material, silk maybe, Sei couldn't tell. She was not into textiles, anyway. Her hair was of its usual shortness. Her platinum choker garnered with small diamonds was just the only jewelry she had. Nevertheless, with the ample exposure of her cleavage, Sei spent most of her time warding off gawking male eyes.

Sei, however, was true with the color of her rose—she wore a short, white, crew-neck sequined silk-chiffon cocktail dress. Much to her chagrin, it was backless, and sported just a hook-and-eye strap behind her neck and double spaghetti straps. Eriko really forced her to wear this, after one of their bets during their poker nights. With Youko as Eriko's partner for this humiliation, Sei was reminded of her debt during that time.

"You sure are enjoying the sight of me, Deko-chin." Sei deadpanned to the third former Rose, who was wearing a turquoise chiffon dress, with a bolero of the same hue. Her main accessory, however, was the man who was talking with a calligrapher—Sachiko's former tutor—who was flawlessly dressed in an all-black three-piece suit. The other former Roses rather looked surprised that he even combed his hair back and shaved his face. To tell that Eriko had a very good taste in men was an underestimation—she knew how to bring the best out of people—whether by hook or crook.

"I don't want my closest friend to look hideous, right, Youko?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm surprised you did not decorate your hair with a headband." Sei's mockery targeted Eriko's forhead.

"Oh, Sei, just enjoy the party. Free liquor, you see." Eriko was in high spirits; even the indirect mention of her forehead was neglected.

"You really know my interests, Eriko."

The three just smirked, in their own half-opened eyes, and lightly raised corner of their lips.

The rest of the Yellow and White Rose Families joined them later. Sei proceeded with making fun of Noriko, who was quite quiet during the whole party. She was drinking orange juice, and Sei was trying to get it and replace it with liquor instead. Noriko was trying to get serious in front of her "Grandma", but Sei really was insatiable.

"Now, don't mess with your _Grandma_." Sei then put some liquor into Noriko's drink.

"Please, Sei-onee-sama." Noriko could not stop her anyway.

"Now, drink it."

"Onee-sama!" Shimako came to the scene, trying to apprehend Sei from being such a bad influence.

"Alright, if that is what you want." Noriko shockingly accepted the challenge. She drank the orange juice corrupted with liquor without even a pause. She took it to the last drop, and Sei watched her with astonished eyes. Rei, Yoshino, Shimako, Sei, Eriko and Youko watched her gulped repeatedly, not to mention their hanging jaws. After that, Noriko announced,

"Oh, please, you call this _liquor_?" without even an evidence of the liquor's spirit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shimako did not suppress her curiosity. She put both her hands onto Noriko's shoulders. In case that support was needed. _Where in the world did she know how to drink?_

"Ladies, kindly return your jaws from your skulls." Sei gleamed.

"My, she gave her hard liquor. I thought she'll throw it away. Yet..." Youko's words trailed into nothingness.

Sei could not help but smile. "You really are a White Rose scion. I want to cry out of happiness..." she got near to the petit seour and hugged her. Noriko reciprocated, and put her hands onto her _Grandma's_ flawless back.

Shimako still had her jaw dropped.

"Nori-rin, when you're already allowed to drink, promise me that you'll accept my drinking challenge..."

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Yuuki was nowhere in sight. Yumi wandered around the great hall like an avid tourist, just enjoying the flow of people talking, eating, and drinking their hearts away. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party, with Jazz music played by an orchestra at the side of the hall. She walked slowly, with a light tonic in her hand. Her short pink dress hugged her features; Onee-sama picked it herself.

She watched the party like an orchestra of random actions. The past and present Yamayurikai members were looking dumbfounded while watching Noriko finish her drink—which was quite confusing—in her case, one could never took interest for a drinking Noriko—unless, she was drinking something else. Her parents were talking with Onee-sama's parents, who she introduced a while ago. They were all laughing at something, she could not tell what, but with such good aura surrounding them, she thought that the grown-ups would do fine.

A firm hand placed her free hand to its arm.

"The gorgeous lady must not be left alone by herself."

"Oh, you and your dull words." Yumi deadpanned.

Kashiwagi-san joined her with her walking. "You like to be alone, silently watching everything around you."

"_Alone,_ that is most certainly true." She replied bitterly, sticking her small tongue out.

"You really are amused whenever I'm bothered by you." She wanted to remove the smirk lining Kashiwagi's lips, but she rather focused her attention to her previous subjects rather than the man beside her. They kept on walking around, and at last, to Kashiwagi's comfort, Yumi opened up a topic that they both generally approved.

"Have you seen Yuuki? While I was introducing Sayako-obaa-sama and Tooru-ojii-sama to my parents, he was already gone."

"You know, is your 'innocence' involuntary, or just a way to spill information out of me?" Kashiwagi suddenly leaned too close, just leveling Yumi's face. His one hand was settled unpredictably and securely on the small of her back. Their noses were almost touching. She could not believe that he would do something like this—playing with her feelings.

She tilted her head sideways, while his face remained stationary. "Don't do that, Suguru-san. Just answer my question." She whispered.

He then retracted his head, and they went on with the walking. "No, I haven't. The truth is: I don't want to see _him_ yet."

"What do you mean, Kashiwagi-san?"

"You know what _I_ mean."

Kashiwagi-san's cold cobalt eyes gave her a serious message. He knew, that Yuuki was pinning after his dear cousin. She knew about this, ever since she made Touko her petit seour, but Kashiwagi? How did he come up with such accurate conclusion? Kashiwagi and Yuuki were close, therefore, with the former's sharp instinct he might have guessed what was inside Yuuki's mind.

And Yumi knew that she could not hide what she knew from Kashiwagi. It was already pictured on her face. "I will not say that I am not bothered by this, but I trust Yuuki."

"I see." His reply was cold and calculating.

"Don't get me wrong Suguru-san," Her voice began to match Kashiwagi's. "That's their business, I would never, ever, use my relationship with Touko to help Yuuki's advances, if ever he made a move already." She told him, and she stopped walking. He stopped, too.

"I'm sorry." His features softened.

"You should be."

It was for a while before Yumi opened the conversation again. She wad quite guilty that she silenced Kashiwagi-san, and he even apologized. "I know that you are worried about her. You think that she doesn't need another distraction." She spoke softly.

"Yes."

"Now, I know what you're thinking. You think that he will just be playing her."

"..."

She was now fuming, that she uncontrolably grabbed the lapel of Kashiwagi's black coat with her gloved hands, and leveled her face with his.

"That's conceited of you. Who do you think we are? Do you think that's how we were brought up by our parents?" Her eyes demanded for his blood. Kashiwagi did not expect that his opinion about Yuuki would lead Yumi to be in cold hysteria. But, she had a point.

They were quiet again. She released her hold on Kashiwagi. They were still walking, rather in a very slow pace. Then, when Kashiwagi noticed that on of the balconies, just adjacent to the hall was empty, he decided to lead Yumi there. Of course, for a quieter and more open coversation.

"Let's get some fresh air, and be done with this." He almost dragged her outside, leading her to the balcony that was sprayed with the moonlight.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

Yuuki did not like large parties. Yes, he liked the way he was dressed now, with this black pinned-striped, two-piece suit. But his reasons for making himself presentable was yet to be expected. He haven't seen her, haven't talked to her. Even the other members of the Matsudaira family, he haven't been introduced yet. He wanted to make a good impression to the family without branding him as a potential suitor to the female Matsudaira heir. Yes, he wanted to invest for Touko, bet he did not want to bee seen as a predator pursuing for its prey. He believed that being _not too aggressive_ would not only win Touko, but also the approval of anyone important to her.

But that was _Mr. Nice Guy_ talking.

He could not even talk right now. How could he make an impression, if he was not doing something _impressive_?

He still haven't resolved the exact moment that Touko became the subject of his romantic, and even erotic tendencies. He began to ponder upon it... and until now, he did not even know why he like her in the first place. Yes, she's very pretty, she's quite strict and serious, she's independent. He never pinned for girls who had such strong character. Didn't he said it himself that he like _nice _girls? She's nice... with a feisty mouth.

The night spring wind hit his face with its blunt coldness. Spring was there, yet he felt so incomplete. He was exposed to the harsh environment outside the hall; he left it for a small private space on one of the balconies. While the whole world basked themselves with wine, food and tattletales inside, he wanted to find solace in the sheer darkness that enveloped the balcony. He even closed the glass doors to be kept by himself. He sat on the cold stone and felt the chill beneath his palms. His mind was only filled with one thing.

He gazed at the large estate of the Ogarasawa: its trees, its extremely manicured lawns and gardens, its general splendor. He really was not very particular with money, he was never trained to think that way, but sometimes, he wished being pressured with tough family responsibilities, because he never felt such. Otou-san had been always telling him to follow his dreams; he never dared to push him to use the T-square or to draw in a blank canvas. Somehow, the eldest Yumi, had seen the brighter side of architechture.

It was unfamiliar to friends, even to those who were close to Yumi, that she had a talent in drawing and in imaging in three-dimensions. She never joined the Art Club because she wanted to keep this by herself. She doesn't want Otou-san to pressure her into inheriting the firm. He even wondered whether Sachiko-sama knew about her secret. It was never a pretty idea that she kept this by herself—very talented mentors were everywhere to guide her. Yet all she kept were books and stencils that Otou-san used. They were the same; the more they were certain of the things that they want, the more afraid they were.

And with her future certain, she feared more.

He felt small pangs of the chill that blew upon the balcony. He rubbed his hands with each other for heat. He repeatedly done this. It was already late, his wrist watch told him it was ten in the evening. Some of the guests were already leaving, but seeing that their family car was still there, he decided to stay. He was having an affinity with the silence and this balcony, anyway.

Until the glass door clicked and opened.

"Yuuki-san,"

Touko-san, in her black short dress, was the one who lusciously intterupted his solitude. Yuuki-san hit himself mentally on the head, thinking that, in the first place, he was never prepared if they cross each other's paths again. He wanted to say something, he wanted to act cool and manly, to be a gentleman, at least... but seeing her in that black dress, her slender shoulders basked with the white moonlight, he can't help but feel ashamed of his human instinct. He didn't want to face her like this, with all the suggestions that ran through his head in fast forwards. He turned himself away from her seductive image.

It was very awkward, especially when he heard the closing door, indicated by another click. But she never left.

"It's quite cold in here."

"Yeah."

He almost forgot his manners. _She was cold, right? Right._ When he pivoted in front of her, her hands were on the edge of her shoulders, and she began to rub them, downward, upward, running through her forearms. The dress was strapless and sleeveless, that's why. Because of the cold, her face redenned, from her rosy cheeks to her long lean neck, to the small hint of collarbone. He was now focused on her comfort, "Here, let me,"

He quickly drew near her, while removing his black coat. He was now behind Touko's back.

"Insert your arms onto the sleeves." He whispered.

The wind gave another pang of freezing coldness. It was already spring; why the allusion of winter at this time of the year? He was lucky that she left her marroon hair down, or else he would have an ample view of that neck. That, thank _you _great Buddha, for lending me your discipline. He shifted away from her.

"Feel better now?"

She was still red from the cold. "Thank you, Yuuki-san." Her voice almost bordered to a whisper.

It was awkward, them being alone. He just watched her walked and preceded at the edge of the balcony, watching the same dark scenery that he basked his eyes a while ago. He was glad that she accepted his coat. What a shitty thought: _somehow, he was hugging her._ But it actually counted, see? His black suit almost covered her entire dress; it was too big for her. _Oh, the images I want to imprint in my mind forever._

This was normal right? Feeling like this.

"I haven't seen you during the party, until now." Touko said.

"Same to you."

"So, you're looking for me?" He could imagine the smirk on her face.

"Great." Replying in a very uninterested manner was the best way for him not to feel more awkward. It wasn't easy being _alone _with the girl you like.

"I expect such a reply from you, Yuuki-san. You're as straight and stiff as an arrow."

_What the hell was she implying?_ "What the heck?"

She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "I-I-I mean, really... so that's what ticks you." Her laugh flowed with the wind. He knew that she'd only seen him as a friend, surely such teasing would not even get through her. She even initiated it. He wanted to tell her the truth; he wanted to confess, even though his feelings about her were not as certain as night or day. A month after his commune with his feelings about her made him coward.

She further continued, "I mean, you never look at other girls. I never felt that you were interested with one of the Yamayurikai members."

"I mean, it's not like..." _I would, but you never noticed me looking at you. Damn cheesiness._

"Are you gay?"

That was most preposterous thing he ever heard_. _Totally destroyed his composure._ You think I'm gay, but you never knew how frustrating the current situation I'm in? _He walked quickly to her, and roughly touched her right hand with his left hand. He then raised it between their chests. Her hand was cold. His other hand was on her left side of her waist. He looked through her dark gray eyes with his brown ones, and decreed: "I am definitely _not _gay." He gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry, I went overboard." Their faces were too close—almost six inches near each other. The moment was too long—their faces lingered too much. She was too engrossed with his serious eyes. He observed, however, that her eyes were searching something, it focused on both his eyes that... then she turned her head sideways. Shocked, he released her hand and took a step away from her.

"I'm glad I made that point, Touko."

Touko smiled meekly.

"Wait, did you see that?" Touko swiftly pointed to the glass door behind them.

"What?"

They see nothing.

The jolt on her face was totally marked with her half-opened mouth and her wide eyes. Then, she was giggling again. _Devious girl. _He laughed with her, almost putting his hands on his stomach. It was quite a while before their laughter died in the night.

"Let us stay here for a while." She finally said, without looking at him.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

_Why did I ask him such an obnoxious question?_

She laughed her heart out, trying to make the tension they had after she asked the question. She lied when she said that she'd only seen him just now. The truth was, she saw him leave to the balcony. No, she'd seen him upon his first step inside the hall. He looked for something familiar; she noticed his serious eyes scanned through the large room. On his arm was Onee-sama, and like a gentleman, he guided her inside the room, until Suguru-nii-san came to the scene, and ushered the family.

_What's with Suguru-san?_ Sure, he had this odd liking to the Fukuzawa siblings, but with the flirting that he sure devoted solely for Onee-sama was unnerving as ever. She was really cute when she's annoyed, but why the compliments? He confused her sometimes, whether he was straight to his words (_"I'm gay."_), or he was just playing with the feelings of those around him. She could see the confusion in Onee-sama's eyes. Surely, she had knowlege of Onii-san's orientation, through Sachiko-sama, his former fiancé. He played with her hair, _the nerve of him,_ in front of the sibling's parents. Then, Yuuki-san gave him a deadly stare. She diverted her focus from the family for a while to talk with her violin tutor, and when she returned her gaze back, Yuuki-san was already gone. She then approached the family to say her greetings. Even when she was present, Onii-san still was intimidating the wits out of her Onee-sama.

_ "That was really smooth, Nii-san." She mustered her most terrorizing tone._

_ "What was?"_

_ "Flirting with Onee-sama? I thought you're gay." She crossed her arms, while he was drinking another shot of champagne. He was not yet sober, even though he was drinking ever since the party began._

_ "Oh. You're angry about that? Possessive of you, Touko-chan." He just looked away from her to the wandering Yumi._

_ "I just—" she breathed harder, "I just don't like it when you play with her feelings. Of course, with the confusion on her face, she knows you're gay." She emphasized the 'gay' word. They watched her wander around the hall, again, just to watch the people around her. They both knew that she had tendencies to remove herself out of the glamorous picture._

_ "She even ran out of ideas on how to shut you up." Touko pokerfaced._

_ "If she'd kiss me, I'll totally shut up." He smirked._

_ "For the first time, I find you insufferable."_

_ He laughed his usual laugh. He then went away for his exceptional target._

The thought of "gayness" ran through her mind while she followed Yuuki-san. She still considered not disturbing the man, but seeing him in his private melancholy, she could not help but destroy such beautiful scene. She went inside. She opened the door with a soft click to signal her demise. It was really cold.

_ "Yuuki-san."_

_ "Here, let me."_

He said very weird things sometimes. Maybe he never realized this, but whenever he talked to her, some statements felt like they had understatements. But he said it with such serious composure, and being the usual gentleman he was, Touko felt the grave consciousness, that she was only reading his words in the most perplexing way.

She could not even move her arms to the sleeves of his black coat, when he offered it. He was too close for her comfort. Although his heat was tempting...no, she felt like that because of the cold environment. _Fine_, she felt the rising and persistent romantic tension, but she could bet with her life, that such tension was only met halfway. Only she felt that tension.

Even further when he brusquely grabbed her hand to tell that he's not gay. His warm hands, amidst her coldness, she felt perplexed enough to faint.

Even more, when they eyes glued to each other after his persistence.

Most of all, it felt weird hearing her name from his lips, without the honorific.

She feared this feeling. The recurring uncertainty.

-ooo-

* * *

><p>-ooo-<p>

"Yumi-chan, this is what I feared."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>This chapter was so hard to finish, maybe because I would be fully concentrating to the main character's relationship. When you sequence the last nine chapters, the story would start in the Torikaeba Monogatari. This chapter lacked more Touko-Yuuki moments. But, so far, this was all that I could muster to write. Thank you for reading.

ANYWAY: WHY A TOUKO/YUUKI FIC?

I saw their potential in the 2nd OVA (3rd Season) of the Marimite anime series. Yup, the only moment in the series where they actually conversed with each other, which lasted for about three volleys of sentences. Then, Yuuki told Yumi that she was cute... in a kindergarten kind of way. _Damn_. That's the only thing he said.


	10. Behind the Glass Doors

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

**Chapter 10: Behind the Glass Doors**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, Sachiko's Graduation Party<strong>

"Yumi-chan, this is what I feared."

"What?"

Kashiwagi lead Yumi to the balcony doors. Her arm was still linked with his; she was still fuming because of Kashiwagi's silence after she guessed what was running through his egotistical brain—about Yuuki. She was still surprised with herself when she unwittingly grabbed him to prove her point. But with all the flirting that he did, it backfired horribly. Now she was very conscious with the man beside her. Sure, ever since he asked her to be _deliberately close _to him when Kanako-chan was still stalking her, but even after it was solved, he never stopped with his implications of romantic antics.

But now, with Kashiwagi-san's stress seeping through her, she decided to look the thing that was bothering him. It was Yuuki. Now, they were again back to that outrageous conversation.

Yuuki was sitting on the balcony, then looked behind him.

"Quick, hide!" Kashiwagi-san brusquely hushed.

Now they were _stalking_ Yuuki.

_ "Yuuki-san, it's quite cold in here."_

_ "Yeah."_

Now they were eavesdropping. Their statures were hidden upon the curtains of the closed balcony doors. They were standing dangerously near, just to get capture the moment when Yuuki would be alone, in private, with a woman. Kashiwagi had his eyes glued on Yuuki, which further confused Yumi. _Was he jealous, because Yuuki is with a woman?_

_"Here, let me... Insert your arms onto the sleeves."_

Now, Yumi was curious who the woman was. Yuuki prided himself that he's a gentleman, but she never expected him to be as smooth as this. His voice seemed to drawl deeply; he spoke every syllable that dripped from her mouth like velvet. Her peeping eyes were now onwards the darkness of the balcony. The only thing that she'd seen outside was Yuuki's tall frame. His lean back was hiding the woman in question.

"_Feel better now?"_

"_Thank you, Yuuki-san."_

Kashiwagi-san, however, was actually growing ears from anticipation to extract more from the conversation outside. Yumi was now more focused to Kashiwagi, even more to the erratic emotions that he was showing while he single-handedly watched the couple. She decided to distract him. Yuuki's romantic escapades were never their business, in the first place. No matter how good he was with women. And, _Where in hell did he learn how to do this? _Yumi shifted her eyes to the man next to her. He may be _gay_, but he was presumably raised as a gentleman. A lady's man. _But what about her feelings about Touko? Were his infatuation changes that quickly with every woman he met?_ Yumi began to feel a tinge of hurt for Touko. But, maybe, this was the reason why Kashiwagi was biting his lower lip because of fury.

"Kashiwagi-san, this is not our business." He touched his thick forearms.

"No, this is definitely _our_ business." His jaws were dangerously locked.

"_Ours_?" _Okay_, that was surprising. She looked again through the mirror to the balcony, and inquired more to the couple. It was dark, so she could not decipher the specific features of the girl; she only observed general attributes of the lady: the long, dark, and wavy tresses, the black cocktail dress, the slender arms and sides of the shoulders, which gleamed because of the moonlight. "Sometimes, I just can't fathom how incomprehensible you could be." Kashiwagi grouched.

"_Are you gay?"_

Kashiwagi almost bolted with anticipation from the question. _He wanted to know Yuuki's sexual orientation!_ Yumi thought.

What shocked her more was the drastic response of Yuuki from such question. He quickly "attacked" the girl, _Oh my,_ grabbed one of the lady's hands, and said,

"_I am definitely _not_ gay."_

_Wow._ He was smooth.

"That Yuuki—"

"Please stop it, Suguru-san, don't." Yumi firmly clutched on his sleeves.

The scene that was perceived by Kashiwagi and Yumi was that the girl and Yuuki were in side views. The girl's face was covered with the slightly towering frame of Yuuki, and Yuuki's face lingered quite close to the female's face. The scene was too awkward that even Yumi had the trouble breathing.

_ "Sorry, I went overboard."_

"_I'm glad I made that point, Touko."_

"Touko?" Yumi exclaimed. _That was Touko? Why didn't he inform me that he would confess today? Damn._ Much to her dismay, why was it that she still could not recognize Touko's voice. This _seour _innate obligation (to at least know Touko's voice) made her reflect her familiarity with the kouhai.

"That's why I'm going to barge in now—" Kashiwagi was now charging, ready to twist the knob of the door.

To Kashiwagi's chagrin, Yumi pushed him away from the door with her small frame, rather too forceful and quick. His back solidly hit the adjacent wall beside the glass doors. Because of Yumi's interference, he lost balance on his legs. Then, Yumi's frail body collided with his.

Yumi sighed. With all these eavesdropping, they undeniably had their bad karma. She decided to calm Kashiwagi-san's stormy eyes and his quivering body from charging to the couple. "Please, Suguru-san, you know your anger wouldn't solve anything." She flinched, the side of her face was on his chest.

"I know."

Yumi hazardously felt his hand on the small of her back. Although Kashiwagi-san was still standing against the wall, she still hated that she was depending on his sturdiness for them not to fall onto the floor. Kashiwagi-san was never on her personal list of males that she imagined to be in such a situation. In fact, he was the last.

"Please, can we get up now?"

"How can we 'get up' if you're leaning on me?" She wanted to remove his smirk with something—with something blunt.

"Just... please regain your balance so that I could regain mine?" She replied sarcastically.

"Alright, alright." He then shifted his right foot backward and used his right leg to hoist both of them to stand. But his hand was still on the small of her back.

"Suguru-san, remove yourself from Yumi." An angry voice sent dark ambiance to both Kashiwagi and Yumi.

"Onee-sama!"

Not only Sachiko was watching the whole scene unfold, but the rest of the Yamayurikai. The _past_ and the _future_ Yamayurikai. Such embarrasment she got from being a _sneak_!

"Hey, take away your hands, Gingko Prince." Sei was giving Kashiwagi the eye. _The killing eye._

Yumi pushed Kashiwagi from her. Sachiko took Yumi's shoulders by her both hands.

"Are you alright?" Sachiko was glaring at the suspect.

"Yeah. Kashiwagi saved me from falling. Thanks, Kashiwagi-san." She smiled at him. After all, he did save her from falling down. But Kashiwagi intervened with the conversation, and told the people who'd seen them on that somewhat disquieting situation, "It's me who needs to thank you, Yumi-chan. Without that push, I could have destroyed _someone_." He said apologetically. He bowed down before Yumi, to the shock of the females. But the pun did hurt Yumi.

"Suguru-san, please, let's not talk about this," Yumi tried not to open the topic. Yuuki wanted his business with Touko not to be a subject of any Yamayurikai gossip. That was the last thing on Yumi's mind that she wanted to entertain. If ever she had the right to entertain it.

"What do you mean?"

"None of your business, Satou-san." Kashiwagi shifted his eyes to the blond, after he was upright again.

"Relax, _amoeba_. It's not like I'm interested with your _life_. I'm just worried for Yumi-chan here." She altered her look to Yumi once again. Yumi, in respond, gave her a smile.

"We better leave the topic to them." Youko proceeded to tranquilize the scene.

* * *

><p>An hour passed ever since they stayed upon the coldness and darkness offered by the balcony. They talked for a while, about school, the party, his suit. But most of the time, they stayed quiet, just watching the black sky sprinkled with stars. The truth was that she was having a hard time concentrating upon what they're talking about. She was still uncomfortable with what happened an hour ago. Yuuki's light touch on her waist clearly registered into her mind. His face, which was so close to hers a while ago, and his words were replaying again and again and again...<p>

_I am definitely _not_ gay._

_ I am definitely _not_ gay._

_ I am definitely _not_ gay._

"I'm what?"

"Not gay—sorry! I'm so sorry!" She regretted the fact that she lost her composure with that slip. It was too embarrassing even that she could not even look at him. Right now. She used to think that most men who were quite close to Suguru-onii-san were queers like him. This stereotyping really was the case ever since Kashiwagi told him that he liked men. All throughout the night, she was bothered by all the uncharacteristic manners the guests were sporting; Onii-sama's deliberate flirting with Yumi (so not gay), Yuuki-sama's familiarity with her, and her vulnerability to the man in front of her. Furthermore, she'd never been so open with him; she only gave him negative vibes. Maybe it was the drinks. Or the jazz. Or the food. But they were definitely acclimatized to the romantic mood of Sachiko-sama's mansion.

"You don't have say it all over again. It's embarrassing." He murmured.

"To be honest, I couldn't get it out of my head." She was chortling her heart out. But he was glad that _he made that point._

The music was still playing jazz along the background.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Yuuki was getting uncomfortable with the flow of the conversation—if ever there was. They were just quiet the whole time, not even bothering to open a topic. To think that he used to effort that much. Maybe because Touko-san was much aloof than him—he liked this quietness. They were just a foot away with each other, facing the gardens beyond. Their hands were rested on the balcony, their upper bodies relying on their ams' support. Yuuki was trying not to look at her; his eyes would just wander to something else, otherwise. Even though she wore his big jacket, a hint of her cleavage was there if ever he faced her. He decided that he did not want to get any of it. Contrary to what his human heart told him, he decided to just stick to his own imagination.

The music changed to just piano playing. Some indistinct love song. Unbeknownst with each other, they tried not to make a note about it.

"You're still cold?"

"Nope. Your jacket's warm."

He couldn't contain it any longer—he wanted an outlet from all this ridiculous romantic anxiety.

"Let's dance?" He did not face her.

"Okay." She whispered. She stood erect, facing him.

"Hm." He took her arms. Since he requested for this, therefore, he must be the one to make the first moves. He took her left and placed it gently to his right shoulder, and held her right hand, lifting it halfway. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"What's okay?" He was reluctant...

"Sorry for being too close," he put his right hand to her left waist. His hand added to the heat of the jacket, yet he struggled not to put much pressure onto his hand. Not a good idea to be too touchy. "Is _this _okay?"

"It's fine." She whispered while conjuring a smile.

The same routine goes. _One, two three. One, two, three._ It was the same waltz, the familiarity of their side-to-side movements was overwhelming; Touko did not have to watch his foot and Yuuki did not bother too much on leading the lady into the sensual dancing. It was cheesy, it was corny, but for such a moment to happen between them, to feel it at first hand, Yuuki realized that it was always the corny moment that lead people to sensation such as this. It was heavy. Each step drew them closer, their chests touching a breath away. Her chin was almost on his right shoulder, while his slow breathing, its moist effect was condensing on her exposed neck. The heat on her back was already saturated, she felt too hot for her comfort. Even only her chin, left hand, and left waist were directly connected to his body, the heat, the tension, the mood were too much.

"The music stopped." Touko sighed.

"Hm?"

"I said, the music stopped." She repeated, this time, with a firm voice.

"You want to stop?"

There was no reply.

But that alarm of silence brought to an end to their static dancing. They just stood there, neither one moving. _This is just too awkward, _Yuuki's forehead invoked a tear of sweat.

"I need to pee." That was the last excuse on her mind, but it was the first to roll out of her mouth.

"Alright." He swiftly retracted his hands on her. But he never moved from his spot.

She left swiftly, leaving him there outside the veranda, only with the long-sleeved white crisp shirt. He began to feel the stinging coldness, not with the incoming spring wind, but by the abrupt lack of warmth. Her warmth.

When she opened the glass door, the backs of Sei-sama, Sachiko-sama, and Noriko almost hit her form. Her gasp were just enough for the women to turn their heads and face her. With the shock in her face, the three reflexed to peered their heads to Touko's former location. Yuuki's back was only seen; he did not notice the women upon the door, because of the mixture of human muffled noises and the blazing music inside. His hands were both on his pockets. He was looking far away, to the cosmos, maybe.

The three did not discuss this further. They did not open it in the first place.

Sachiko was the most bothered among them. With Kashiwagi almost seething anger, someone close to him, someone in the family, could only trigger this_._ Touko. It was always her. The misunderstood. The vulnerable beyond the surface. And Yuuki.

_Were they an item? Did it ever exist?_

"Oh, so that's why Yumi and Prince were so _hot and bothered._" Sei smirked, and drank her umpteenth glass of wine. He finished the whole flute in a single gulp.

"I thought you hate it whenever Suguru-san's with Yumi." Sachiko ordered another batch of wine for Sei, being the good host that she was. She handed one flute to her. Sei gulped again.

"I can't have them all. Too bad," Sei gulped another. Sachiko was surprised that Sei was still sober.

"Bring me another. Noriko must join me with my spoils. Right, _Nori-rin_?"

"Sei-onee-sama, please do not ever call me with that nickname. And we discussed this already." Noriko was rejecting the flute of wine.

"Drink."

"Fine. Fine." _Nori-rin_ had no choice.

* * *

><p>Yumi was actually bombarded with attention that night. It was already late, almost striking to midnight, that most of the guests of the party was already leaving. To be honest, she was meeting all of Sachiko's mentors and tutors in different aspects of her lavish lifestyle that even with her sharp memory, <em>all<em> of their names were hard to remember. She pulled Kashiwagi and locked her arms with him, just to settle him down, to make him cool his head. She knew that he was very protective of Touko, and with such drastic development for both Touko and Yuuki, he was bound to be... hysterical.

Thus, she took matters to her own hands.

She knew that Kashiwagi was determined to prove that chivalry's not dead yet, thus, she asked him to accompany her while she was flooded with greetings from _most _of the guests. After all, they were all curious of the little sister the _Ojou-sama_ had chosen. And so far, Kashiwagi really did help with the introductions.

She was already introduced to several of the families of the Yamayurikai members, that and with that, she was glad that she finally met them. Somehow, knowing their relatives means being some steps closer to them. But meeting the families from the Ogarasawa, the Matsudaira and the Kashiwagi were the toughest of all them all. It was like cutting through a thin paper of flowing water. It would never be cut.

"Relax, meeting the mother- and father-in-law would not always be bad. Besides, you're with me." Kashiwagi was back again to his usual playful intimacy with her.

"Please, _anata,_ I thought..." Yumi was preparing for her deadliest sarcasm ever. This was beginning to totally unnerved her. But with so much consideration for him, she let him lower his head. Her lips whispered this to his ear only: "...you preferred men."

She did not add any suggestion of femininity in her words.

"Oooh, that's way below the belt." He pulled his head away from her.

"Will that stop you now?"

"No." He was chuckling.

"_A-na-ta?_"

Great. _Great! _Now they were back again to explaining things.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Fukuzawa Yumi-san. She's Saa-chan's petit seour back at Lillian." Kashiwagi touched her hand that was intertwined with his arm. It was not a good arrangement, as if she were the...toy of the day.

"Oh, Yumi-chan. Now, what was with the 'anata'?"

"Okaa-san, it was my fault. I was teasing her."

"No, Mrs. Kashiwagi. It was my fault. I sincerely apologize. It was a misunderstanding. Kashiwagi-san," she turned to Suguru, signaling him to _explain_, "please explain this... this to them." Her worry was oh-so-obvious on her face.

"Suguru, this is not how we treat lovely ladies." The father, she feared had the same disposition as the son. Well, except for the _gay_ thing; that, she was sure.

This was taking forever.

* * *

><p>Most of the guests were gone. The politicians, the businessmen, the mentors, the tutors, the socialites were already away with their good evaluation of the party, but the Ogarasawas were insisting that the Matsudairas, the Kashiwagis and the Fukuzawas were to stay in the mansion. These families stayed apart with everyone else, because the hosts invited them for a short drink in the drawing room, separated from the entire crowd. While the parents were inside the drawing room, drinking whatever liquor stored, the progenies were outside, out of their supervision. The rest of the Yamayurikai left early, Rei and Yoshino's families already left, while Noriko and Shimako were to stay in Sei and Youko's apartment for the night.<p>

Yumi, Kashiwagi, Sachiko and Touko joined Yuuki outside the balcony. Touko acted as if the slow dance, the quiet conversation, the "I am definitely not gay" never happened. Yuuki did not know how respond in such indifference. Kashiwagi-sempai was here, Yuuki did not want any complications to such an appealing night. Knowing the sempai's protectiveness to his cousin, Yuuki wanted his intentions for the girl to himself. It was hard, knowing that Kashiwagi trusted him much, but Yuuki couldn't help it. He understood. Just like his annoyance whenever Kashiwagi was teasing Yumi senseless.

Yet he could not retaliate. If he would want to keep Touko, he must _be_ the Good Guy.

_A few moments ago:_

_They went outside the balcony, where Yuuki was still looking far away. When he heard the door snapped its bolts. Kashiwagi opened the door, while Touko, Yumi and Sachiko went outside. To Yuuki's surprise, Touko still wore his jacket. Seeing him looking at her, she seemed to notice that she was still wearing it. Maybe, she was cold, all this time._

_ "Yuuki-san—" Touko was now unbuttoning the jacket—_

_ "No, keep it first." He looked at the others. Sachiko was smiling, so was Yumi. But the latter's arms swiftly snaked to Kashiwagi's arm. Why she did this, he was really curious. Yumi almost tore the guy beside her because of his banters, but now? What's with all the familiarity?_

_Yuuki was now laughing clumsily; his right hand was on the back of his head. He wanted to have this scene as lax as possible._

_ "It really is cold here. Tell, me Yuuki, don't you have any concern with your health?" Sachiko pondered. While she ha a shawl to protect herself, Yumi had none. Kashiwagi offered his coat, which Yumi accepted._

_ "It's not that, Sachiko-sama. I just want to be alone for some time." He grinned sheepishly at the senior._

_ "You don't like the party?" Kashiwagi prodded. He was in his usual calm._

_ "No, I just like it here, that's why I forgot to get back inside." He tried not to look at Touko. _

They chatted and laughed. Touko talked to the rest, rather in a livelier manner, except to him. He did the same. She was not looking at him, as he did. Another click from the door was again heard; the butler appeared and gave their parents' instruction to join them to the drawing room. Touko gave the jacket back to him; she was the first to leave. Then, Yumi followed, then Sachiko. After he fixed himself into his jacket, he looked at the door, finding Kashiwagi leaning on its frame. His eyes were fixed on Yuuki. Yuuki did not find any reason not to face him, head on. After their eyes locked, Kashiwagi gave him a venomous glare.

"I'll be watching you." That's all he said.

It was a challenge. Now, his goal was clearer as ever. His recognition to such a challenge made him comprehend one thing. If ever he was not serious about Touko, Kashiwagi's intimidation meant nothing. Now, he was sure of himself.

"Of course."

They headed back to the drawing room. Ready to face her parents.

* * *

><p>Yuuki could not believe that Touko's grandfather owned a hospital and was a medical doctor there. After he'd known about the great man, he quickly went to him and asked him a few questions about medical schools, scrubs and experiences in emergency rooms. Touko-san was now avoiding him, and with such large drawing room the Ogarasawa mansion had, it was not hard for the four families to be contained in such well-groomed room. The grandfather was now talking about his hospital, where it was located, and his position there. Yuuki was beginning to inquire about medical schools and good specialties to pursue after finishing a medical degree. With the grandfather in his excellent state, somehow, the topic diverted to something else. As expected, it was about his granddaughter.<p>

"Sir, Yumi went there before?" Yuuki wanted to confirm it from the elder.

"Yes, I believe, she was the one Touko invited before. I think it was in February." Then, the man continued to talk, while his eyes were focused somewhere except Yuuki's face, "Touko was so eager in touring Sachiko's little sister."

"You must have heard of my sister before you met her in the hospital." Yuuki was now curious. Even though Yumi barraged him with too much information about their Valentine date months ago, she forgotten to tell him about their "dating spots".

The old man showed his clandestine smile, wherein Yuuki was the only one who witnessed, "Sachiko's grandmother always talks about Sachiko's petit seour. The Ogarasawa family seemed to be so fond of her, that even the oldest Ogarasawa seemed to take interest with the girl." He smiled at Yuuki, with now wider line of lips. Yumi was talking to Sachiko's grandfather, who was seated on a lone couch. Yumi, on her knees, was beside him, holding both his hand, while the former had his one hand on Yumi's head. Adjacent to them, Sachiko was smiling intently.

"Yumi has that effect on people." Yuuki smiled back.

"Indeed," The old man was back again to his own world, was looking at the surroundings, "Indeed." His eyes focused far away.

Yuuki reflexed to know what the oldest Matsudaira suddenly took interest. When he pivoted his head, he found out that it was the girl in a small black cocktail dress. For a moment, he never moved his gaze away, and so was Touko's grandfather. But, she must have sensed that someone was looking at her, thus, she stopped talking to Fukuzawa couple and knocked her chin slowly. At that moment, they looked at each other's eyes. She suppressed to blush, and continued to talk to Yuuki's parents, while Yuuki pivoted back to Touko's grandfather.

"Touko's always like that. Shy and timid. Careful not to express her feelings freely." The elder just muttered. But Yuuki heard it perfectly. He felt thirsty, so he drank the one on his hand. He gulped the liquor that he wasn't supposed to drink.

"Arghh." He coughed after he drank the liquor in one shot. His throat was not acclimatized with its smoothness and warmth, but he drank it all anyway. "I thought it was.. aghhk... water."

"Is _vodka _too hard for you?" Now, Touko's grandfather had his hand on Yuuki's back.

"No, Sir, I'm fine. In fact, I think I need some of this tonight." Yuuki surely could not handle the hard liquor yet. He was already red on the face.

"That, you're drinking, is straight vodka." The old man further informed.

* * *

><p><span>Later, that night:<span>

_She smelled of shampoo and some fruity perfume._

_His broad hands; do men really have large hands at seventeen?_

Unknown to each other's feelings, both could not sleep. Yuuki was still awake, even though he has three... four... whatever glasses of hard liquor. His parents, although noticed his drunk but terribly quiet state, did not comment on the sudden forlorn mood their child was displaying. Yumi guided him with her arms, but astonishingly, Yuuki held a straight and calm face the whole evening, even though he was _drunk_. This made the older, more experienced men notice the Fukuzawa son; his hold and discipline could not be crumbled by excessive liquor. The men celebrated Yuuki's firm discipline by making a toast. Yuuki thanked the men, and left for bed.

With this, the Ogarasawa found a reason for the rest of the families to stay and sleep for the night at the mansion.

Touko was surprised to see Yuuki drunk. She wanted to go to him, but, _thank_ God, Yumi's there for the rescue. Yuuki, in a drunken state, was more sombre than ever. He was even too formal when he bid goodnight to the males. She could not believe that a seventeen year-old boy would be so mature as him. If ever his oh-so-formal demeanor amidst drunkenness would be considered mature.

_Why is it hard for me to release her?_

_He was making it hard for me to destroy the mood._

A wall only separated both the young men and women. Kashiwagi and Yuuki were lying on their backs in their own futons. Kashiwagi was situated nearest to the door. He wanted to get away, back to the balcony, maybe, to clear his head.

Yumi told Touko that Yuuki was fine. She said that Yuuki had an extensive conversation with Touko's grandfather, that both served _vodka _with each other, until the grandfather noticed that the boy was not even at his age to drink. Touko's grandfather realized that Yuuki drank for formality's sake, not to be rude of what the elder man was offering. Touko sighed, old age seemed to be really getting into his grandfather these days.

_I hate it when I'm ignorant of what she wants._

_'I need to _pee'_? 'I need to _pee'_? Why does my excuse has to be peeing?_

He was not happy with the results. He still did not know how to make things right with her. For a moment they did not care for any pretenses, then all of a sudden, their masks were worn again. He tried to be honest; she would display conceit. Never in a moment that their dispositions coincide. It was always night and day, water and oil. They never meet halfway.

She was still thinking of that excuse she gave him after that brief dance. She could have said it bluntly that she felt gauche whenever he was near her. Yet, he was also not consistent—when he asked her for the dance, she agreed quickly, without any further thought of "awkwardness". Truth? She wanted to get things awkward with them. Only with that feeling, the sensation of being so conscious with herself, she would know what she would avoid later on.

_He used to be so darn hyperactive. Why the sudden serious male demonstrations?_

_There's no day that she's not grumpy nor sly. Why the sudden demureness?_

He was acting weird. Yes, she would be flattered if ever he was interested with her, but she did not trust the sudden change of mood. Men are generally dogs, and it could be possible that he belonged to such type of men. She was afraid that he was just being nice. She did not want to interpret anything. Or come into any conclusion. If ever he was giving any message.

She avoided him almost all night. Was there something wrong with him being forward? Being like a man? Being a romantic all of a sudden? Or, she wanted something else for a man, that's why she neglected him. To bring across the message that she was not interested.

_What does she think of me after this?_

_What does he think of me after leaving him there alone?_

She thought that maybe he was just being nice. The Fukuzawa siblings were known to be generally nice to all, after all. Expectations were just for losers. For those who were confused.

He thought that maybe she didn't like him in the first place. That he was just pushing himself to her.

_To be honest, no girl has ever made..._

_To be honest, no man has ever made..._

_...me feel like this before._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

From this chapter, the succession of chapters would be in order. Chapter 10 is where Touko and Yuuki's relationship would start to develop. But I still have to put flashbacks, just in case. An introduction separated into ten chapters was quite upsetting, isn't it? To think that I gave you three OCs: Shoutarou, Aikira and Yuiri. But, they would be helpful for the next chapters.

While my sister was reading the dancing part, she thought that I extracted the idea from the animated movie, _Anastasia._ I said, "No... really?" It was all coincidental._ Lame. Lame. Lame_. I never thought that I had the same idea as that one. But I did not change it anyway. Having writer's block, I was lazy enough not to change it. Sorry guys, if ever, while your're reading, you've seen the similarity. But this is definitely not based from that animation.

Having a het fic in Marimite universe was so effing hard so please bear with me. Thanks a lot for **CelticX** and **VJulesv** for the reviews.


	11. Go Reading

**Behind Closed Doors**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: Go Reading<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Break, two years ago<strong>

**Ogasawara Mansion**

Finally, he had the courage to walk out of the bedroom. Kashiwagi-sempai was sleeping soundly on the futon and Yuuki tried hard not to make too much noise. He understood the sempai; he fought hard to sleep adjacently near from the slide door just to imprison Yuuki. He was trying hard to be the best idiot big brother Touko-san never had. Yuuki, too, would have felt the same way whenever some guy was pinning after her sister.

Yes, Yumi seemed too normal, too typical of a Japanese middle-class girl, but still, she was his dearest older sister. No exceptions allowed.

His drunkenness ebbed now with time; he was too enamored with the fact that after two hours of sleep, he never felt better. But he wanted to get away from the hell he was treading on. Anywhere with Kashiwagi-sempai was like eating pins. Yes, he terrified him. He was a rampaging boar whenever Yuuki was five meters near Touko, and to be honest, this evening he was even surprised that Kashiwagi-sempai found a way to distract himself from killing Yuuki.

To drink several shots of vodka was _the_ wrong move. He had one bad shot from Kashiwagi. But he gained respect from the male heads of the Ogasawara, Kashiwagi and Matsudaira. The Fukuzawa head was too busy apologizing, but the rest of the families laughed him off. They said that to have a son as disciplined like that was a _blessing_. Right. Discipline corrected that he should have stopped drinking the moment he knew that what he chugged through his throat was vodka. Yuuki was even more shocked that the males regarded him well, and not otherwise.

Because he was far more respectable and formal when sloshed.

He explored the hallways of the Ogarasawa mansion, marveling the paintings and sculptures that hogged most of the space of the wide hallway. It seemed that that the house were divided by two wings, each garnering a different theme: the east wing had the Japanese ambiance; the west wing, comprised the English atmosphere. He had seen the east wing before, and awed the Japanese traditional paintings. He was even surprised to see some of the great works from the Edo period. He was even able to identify works of Ike no Taiga. Yumi could have gone for hours just loittering both wings. She must have spent thirty minutes for every one painting displayed.

And he was right. The temperature was conditioned to preserve the masterpieces, thus, feeling a little cold, Yuuki pressed his robes a little tighter. He noticed a presence down the hall.

"I could stay here for hours, just watching this painting."

It was an Itou Jakuchuu, a copy of the famous _Pictures of the Colorful Realm of Living Beings._

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Yuuki replied.

Yumi and Yuuki stayed for quite a while staring forward. Yumi was cold, even though she had a blanket wrapped around herself. Therefore, Yuuki put his arm on his sister's shoulders. "I think we should sleep now. Aren't you tired? This party made me so damn tired."

"And drunk."

"And drunk." Yuuki seconded.

"You don't seem so _drunk_ now." Yumi scoffed.

Yuuki did not reply anymore. It seemed that Yumi was not happy with the idea that three families found him sloshed and stenched with vodka. Yumi tried to open the topic that bothered her the rest of the evening that she only found solace after watching the painting. "It was never an idea that you need to drink everything anyone offered to you, especially when Kashiwagi-san was eying you like a hungry hyena."

"He had hots for me?" He mocked her with another innuendo. Boys are boys. _Maybe I'm still woozy._

"Frigging idiot. Kashiwagi is after your brain juice and he's gonna suck it out of you using a vacuum cleaner." She retorted. She rolled her eyes, because Yuuki was laughing at her crass words. "Through your nostrils."

She continued. "I mean, really. You should always look pleasant, Yuuki. Men _clearly_ know the difference between a _drunk_ adolescent and a responsible man." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know," He hated that he imbibed the goddamned vodka. The old man encouraged him; he did not even bother to reject.

"But you were too… proper when you're intoxicated. I'll give you that." She consoled her.

"Great, I need my sister to stroke my shattered ego."

They stared at the same painting for duration. She found her voice again, and it resonated in the silent room. The air conditioner hummed in the dark background. "Let's go to the library. _Go_ time."

"At this hour? Do you have enough brainpower to even consider your request?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that, you idiotic reprobate."

They exited from the east wing to the west wing, to go to the library. They tiptoed to the English hallway, and Yumi was trying her best just to skim the hallway, not to actually gawk to every art piece she found.

They opened the door of the library and peered inside. So far, only a fire lit the room. They went inside, and found the fireplace. There was a _Go_ set behind the coffee table.

"Come on, the _Go's_ in there." Yumi was rather brave to even initiate the idea of invading a room—like the library. On an ungodly hour of the night.

"Cool." Yuuki sounded like he had an epiphany.

"It's late, Yumi." Sachiko's voice echoed in the library.

Nevertheless, they were given permission by the muse herself, not to go to bed and play _Go_. She too, was reading something, thus, she was beside the fireplace, sitting on a single couch, comfortably stationed there, with one feet on the base of the chair. Only in one condition, she'd watch.

An hour passed by, and the pieces of black and white chips were accumulated half of the board. This game was rather fast, unlike the previous games the Fukuzawa usually had at home. Plus, Sachiko-sama was watching. "This is getting so interesting." Sachiko returned her gaze from the book that she was reading, to the board. She was unable to decide where her attention should lay.

Yumi had her chips black, Yuuki preferred the white one.

Thirty minutes later, Shachiko already drifted into a slumber. Her book was upon her breast, unattended. Yumi paused the game to put a blanket to her Onee-sama, even though she had her thick robe on, and went back to the game.

The Fukuzawa siblings began to talk in whispers.

"I've seen you, back there at the balcony." She softly put a black piece upon the board. It drew a soft _clack_.

"That's not new." He deadpanned. He planned not to remember anything from last night. At least for now.

"Alone with Touko." She hit the right spot. Just as she blocked his potential _eye_ and conquered one of his minor territory.

"Tawdry strategy, Yumi. You're bringing this up during a _Go_ game?"

"I'm just concerned."

"You and _I_ know better."

"I know. Just…"

"Just?"

"_Nothing_." She decided not to lecture him further. She felt that this night brought him into despair. He never lost control. He was calmer, more rational than her. She had a feeling why he allowed himself to drink that liquor; it was because of the balcony scene. He should be rejoicing that he somehow had an effect upon Touko, but why get drunk? Because he thought he went too far? That's not _too far._ Offering her a coat was _not too far._ His unfazed innocence was evident with the way he responded to it.

She's not ignorant, for heaven's sake. But damn, he acted like a hopeless virgin.

He should have washed his face—anything to relieve himself from being such a responsive man. But _please_, liquor was never the option.

She's tired. This game must end. She knew how he felt. It was evident from his moves, and his strategy. It reflected on his white chips.

"I won."

* * *

><p>They fell asleep on their individual chaise longues. The warmth of the library made them sleep easily after the game. They did not bother anymore to go back to their rooms and separate beds. The board was laying on the table, with all the pieces, both black and white still on their places.<p>

It was four a.m when they finished playing. Dead was the ambiance of the whole mansion, glorified by the silent inhabitants, sleeping peacefully on their beds and futons. There was a muffled cry of a bird. There was a slight humming of the air conditioner outside the halls. There were the cracking bits of embers along the fire chamber. Peace. Everything was at peace.

An hour later, Touko walked inside the library, with a book in hand. She sneaked silently through the door. The air was amply warm, that a blanket was not needed to be comfortable. She put back the book that she had been reading, back to its home on the corner of a bookshelf. Her breathing was the only the thing she could hear. Until a muffled cry gently erupted across the room. She looked to its source. It was near the fireplace.

She again, was on the stealth mode. She already knew the source of the muffled cry. She tried, really, she did, not to go near the source, but it was too hard not to quench her augmenting curiosity. She went near to the couches and found out that three people were silently dozing off. Sachiko-sama was further from Yumi and Yuuki. The siblings were in front each other. Dozed off. Touko stared to these two. It was fascinating that both of them were the same, even when sleeping.

_Dammit_. She bumped on to one of the feet of the table. It gave a slightly loud _thud_ against the floor. She began to scan all of the persons sleeping. They were oblivious of the abrupt noise.

_Dammit._ She was looking more to Yuuki than Yumi.

She'd seen Yumi asleep before; this was not new. But seeing a boy sleeping, especially the boy who she realized she didn't want to be associated anymore. He was giving her mixed emotions. Mixed emotions bring forth confusion. _Duh._ Therefore, do not dwell on a potential problem.

Yet, she crouched beside Yuuki, watching him breathe, his chest rising and falling. His arms were crossed onto his torso. The incandescent luminosity coming from the fireplace touched the hard contours upon his face, his chest, his arms, and his hands. She watched him there, just watching the light danced a static dance around him.

_Crack_. Oranged wood cracked through the fire, consuming itself.

He was intoxicated. She was surprised that she found him here. The _Go_ board lay covered with chips upon the table. It was a finished game. She looked at Onee-sama and Sachiko. They were off to _Lala Land_, just like Yuuki. She reverted her vision and the direction of her face to Yuuki. His hair disheveled. His bangs messy on his forehead. Faint was his perfume.

She stared.

She drew her face near to him.

He sighed.

His hot breath crept though her neck, her collarbone. She still smelled the faint spirit of vodka upon his breath. But, she could not place this stench. It was remarkably otherwise. She was momentarily surprised with such realization. She retracted slowly, her eyes half opened. Her mouth slightly opened.

She adjusted Sachiko and Yumi's blankets. Seeing that Yuuki had none, she released her shawl that snaked on both her arms and placed it on top of Yuuki's body. She tucked the edges on his neck and sides. He stirred for a while, and muttered, "Not the vacuum". She tried not to laugh out loud. The shawl did not cover him all over, but that was all she could give.

Then she left the room with a soft _click_.

The wood emitted a loud _crack._

The black won over the white.

Sachiko and Yumi fully opened their eyes. Separately, and unknown to each other's consciousness, they prayed for Maria-sama's forgiveness, for being such a _sneak._

* * *

><p><strong>Spring, few weeks later:<strong>

It was not easy being in the Yamayurikai. The fact that only six of them was left to continue the duties left by the former Roses was quite difficult. The difficulty of neither the tasks nor their number was the problem, but the lack of members who would be designated to do them.

Fukuzawa Yumi, the Rosa Chinensis. Toudou Shimako, the Rosa Gigantea. Shimazu Yoshino, the Rosa Foetida.

Matsudaira Touko, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Nijou Noriko, Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Arima Nana, the Rosa Foetida en bouton.

Touko was still new to the role, while Nana needed time and preparation to grasp fully her own. Thus, Touko and Nana first observed the flow of meetings in the first week of the term.

Well, they have done it with only six people before. But it seemed that the Yamayurikai never accomplished the maximum membership. Because what they lacked, was a second year en bouton, which, according to the traditional but informal unspoken canon of the seour system, there was no petit seour could have two grande seours. Nevertheless, Touko's job in the student council was expected to be like riding a bike: once you learn, even after a long time of hiatus, you could always maintain balance between two wheels. And so far, her Onee-sama praised her for being overly methodological about every task she achieved.

Her job was not anymore just serving tea, or replacing and arranging flowers.

With that, she was inwardly rejoicing. Sprinkled with praises from Yumi, Touko couldn't hide the red on her face.

Still, coping up with hiding such her mirth from Yumi's compliments was now hard. To think that her grande seour had her wrapped in her finger, she always had fun being at Yumi's disposal. Since the Roses were now equal in terms of academic levels, discussions during official Yamayurikai meetings were livelier, more passionate, more opinionated. Even still, the purity and serenity (Yoshino was now quite the exception) at all times were maintained.

In comparing Yumi with Sachiko: Sachiko had advantage in traditional and formal obligations and tasks, while Yumi had an uncanny and incomparable prowess in streetwise situations and predicaments. However, Sachiko's strengths were somehow shouldered by the current Rosa Gigantea. The middle of such extremes was buffered by the current Rosa Foetida. They were exactly like the Triumvirate of Roses comprising Sei, Youko and Eriko, only that the bearings of the Red and White Roses swapped.

Yumi, though, found pleasure in silently comparing Sachiko with Touko. They were almost the same. She often wondered the training of girls belonging in high status, and the absence in the case of middle class girls like her. Touko's exceptional difference from Sachiko, based from Yumi's experience, was Touko's loose perception and reception for men. Sure, Sachiko had male admirers, but she never (and it would be a long time before that change) entertained and be close to one within ten-meter radius. Touko, however, liked the attention. And she enjoyed it immensely during official meetings in Lillian's brother school, the Hanadera Academy for boys. But that was another story.

Nevertheless, the Lillian Academy for Girls was still as pure and elegant as the day it was founded.

New students would fill in the evocative absence of the graduates. Spring break had gone by and nothing significant happened except for Sachiko's private graduation party. With that, the first thing that the Yamayurikai members talked about during break-times were Noriko's daring tolerance for liquor. During the party, the ladies were gathered to watch Sei's great test against liquor. Noriko usually was very aloof whenever Sei was around; she always keep her guard against her eldest sister. But after Noriko had her first gulp, she began to be at ease. Sei was giving her the liquor, mixing Noriko's juices with different types of alcohol, but at the same time intently watching if the kouhai not to be carried away. The amalgam for Noriko and Sei's friendship was alcohol. Very unladylike, but it lasts anyway.

"…And Noriko-chan said, 'Sempai, please be kind to me. I don't think that I can't handle it anymore.' with a broken voice.

"But then, she still had five of those nasty concotions Sei-sama mixed. _That_ was totally awesome." Yoshino piped.

"Youko-sama could not even stop Onee-sama from taking advantage of you." Shimako was not helping Noriko even when she said it in a soft manner.

The laughter in the room was heard against the Biscuit door. Noriko could not believe what she was hearing, and she was always looking to Shimako for confirmation in every account Yoshino announced to the eager Yamayurikai audience. Shimako could not help but nod at everything.

"It's true, Noriko. When you're with Onee-sama, you're a different person altogether." Shimako sighed and smiled at her. Shimako just told her that Noriko lost to her Onee-sama, in a very subtle way.

"I…" _I lost to Sei-onee-sama!_ "I was… under the influence!"

"Noriko-san, that's the point." Touko's expressionless voice rang across the room.

Touko wanted to end the conversation. But then her last statement made the crowd induced gentle laughter, and further assault Noriko and the former Roses that attended the party. Girls would always be girls; they all talked about dresses, especially Sei's, and boys, especially Kashiwagi and Eriko's boyfriend. The moment Eriko went inside the dance hall, all eyes of those who personally knew her had their eyes on the man dancing with her. Rei and Yoshino was not yet formally introduced to the man, and both felt like the grande seour was obligated to introduce him to the petit seours.

"Yamanobe-sensei. He's a teacher in Hanadera, right?" Yoshino rested her chin on her right hand. She looked at Yumi, who was sitting on the windowsill watching the atmosphere outside. Spring… spring is always nice. Yumi halfway looked at her petit seour, and produced a soft smile. Even the way she sat on the windowsill… goodness, she had this "Youko" air. Yoshino began to detect a tsunami of maturity from her—which was resonated at tenfold according to Yoshino's rough estimation. It seemed that she was so behind, comparing to Yumi and Shimako.

"Yes, he is."

"He's very handsome." Noriko and Shimako sighed. Hearing that both of them carelessly spit out what was on their minds, both seours looked at each other and exposed their flushed faces. The Yellow Rose smiled wickedly. "I never thought Eriko-sama had a boyfriend like that. I thought he was just a dinosaur geek with a bad hygiene." She deadpanned.

"You called him unclean? I've seen him before, yet I almost could not recognize him during the party." Rosa Gigantea began to defend herself.

"Yeah, well… Eriko-sama seemed be influencing that man. Ever since her graduation, Yamanobe-sensei was already half in-love with her. They barely know each other, yet Eriko-sama already knew how to handle him." Yoshino was now trickling information, bits by bits. Women and their gossips. "And besides, with Eriko-sama trailing him since graduation, she really made sure she gets what she wants."

"How do you know?" Yumi budged from her little world and intersected into the conversation. Someway, Touko was amazed by how her Onee-sama portrayed herself to be uninterested with the party gossips, yet, she could trace the slight twitch of Yumi's left eyebrow, when something interesting came up. Only Touko noticed this kind of mannerism.

"They kissed."

"On graduation day?" Noriko poked.

"On Eriko's graduation day." Yoshino was smirking. Nana was just hovering behind the gossiping seours, serving hot black tea and thin rice crackers neatly arrange in small plates. Noriko and Shimako both grabbed a piece of cracker, while Yoshino drank her tea. Nana did not react on anything they said, but it was obvious that she too want to hear about her _Grandmother_. She was that feisty.

"Wow." Noriko muttered while a soft crack was heard from the cracker inside her mouth.

"Feisty." Nana could not help but to voice it out.

"Why does no one here considered kissing among high school students normal?" Touko muttered her side comment. But no one seemed to hear her.

"She was still touching her lips all the way before the Yamayurikai had picture-taking." Yoshino said after sipping her tea.

"Was it torrid?" Someone from the room asked the group.

"Touko? You don't just ask such personal question." Yumi spoke without deterring her head from the scene outside. All others gasped from the question. Yoshino was already coughing, while Nana cleared up the tray in her hands to massage her grande seour's back.

"Just bored. I mean, really." Touko tried to be unconcerned with the gossiping. But their giggles were just too loud. And the fact that it was boys and _romance _they were talking about, of course a woman like her was inclined to listen. She hate to admit to herself that she was having that problem… problem with boys. Ever since she performed Amy in Little Woman during the last Culture festival, Hanadera boys, an ample number of them, had been wandering along the school gates.

"Why are we talking about men? They're just bothersome and unexciting, like they are of different species." Touko was fiddling with her rolls.

Yumi never recognized this until Touko became her petit seour, and somehow, she was still unsure whether she would reveal this information to Yuuki. Being Yuuki's brother, of course she disapprove of the men _hunting _for her petit seour, and for Yuuki's nonexistent perseverance. So far, with his zero progress, he was half a man she expected.

"Do you truly mean that, Touko?" Noriko and Yumi cried in unison. But each of the girls had different resolve etched on her face. Noriko looked as if she wanted to take her words back. Yumi had it oppositely; she looked at Touko with concerned eyes, and small smile. But such eyes changed drastically to a laid-back one.

Crickets chirped, birds sang, the spring breeze blew through the window, against Yumi's hair. It was a long time before Touko replied, "No." She turned to the rest of the flock, "Sorry."

_Boys_.

_Please, give _us_ breaks._

The topic was reverted to boys, but the focus was not only was Yamanobe-sensei, but also the famous Ginkgo Prince and his apprentice. At the exact moment that Yoshino mentioned Kashiwagi among the body, almost everybody exclaimed how 'gorgeous' he was. The fact that the comment were almost seconded by all Yamayurikai members except Yumi, she just ignored the giggles by looking further amongst the clouds above—maybe for a little bird two miles ahead of her. She almost wanted to sink and unite with the wooden windowsill when somebody from the gossipers mentioned the Yumi and Kashiwagi's 'compromising position' during the party.

"What did Onii-sama do this time?" Touko perked rapidly from her seat and turned to Noriko, grabbed both the latter's shoulders and stared at her with vehemently. Yumi, however, seemed to be trying with all her might not to defend herself.

_That man seriously is making my life a living hell._ Yumi almost killed him with telepathy.

Touko transferred her searing eyes to Yumi and wailed, "Onee-sama?"

Yumi now faced her _imoto_, trying to be calm so that the latter would decide to lower the steam off her face. "Kashiwagi rescued me from falling down, that's all. It was just coincidental that all the members of Yamayurikai found me in a very embarrassing position."

"I felt the whole time we were at the party that Onii-sama was really making a profession out of your irritation, Onee-sama." Touko muttered. The body was now focused on the conversation of the Crimson Rose family, their heads volleying from one person to the other. Nana, who was now cleaning used teacups, reduced her cleaning speed and lessened the rate of flow of water from the faucet to hear their 'isolated conversation'.

"He sure did." Yumi ended the conversation with a thin smile.

The Crimson Rose family members sighed in unison. It's true; women were from Venus, while men were from Mars. Yumi felt like she wanted to play Go with someone… with anyone right now. She knew for herself that she was not as perceptive as Sei-sama or Youko-sama or even Tsutako-san, but only in Go she could fully interpret strengths and weaknesses of the person playing. She played with Sachiko before (and defeated her!) and began to understand her. Her chips were glued together, she seldom put a solitary chip far away from her stablished territories. Interpretations came in full blast in Yumi's mind, she's true to what she showed to other people: very reserved, very carefull not to let others invade her space. Sachiko's strategies in Go pretty much bared her soul. Even the slightest irritation while the grande seour was playing was reflected with the arrangement of her aggregated round chips. Yumi never revealed this style of "reading people" to anyone, even to Sachiko.

If Tsutako had her camera, Yumi had her _Go_.

"Touko, do you know how to play _Go_?" Yumi asked as she jumped softly from the windowsill.

"Yes, Onee-sama. Why'd you ask?" This was the first time Yumi asked her to anything… logically related.

"Nothing. Play with me?" But she bit lip back right after she requested Touko for one game.

"Okay. Maybe later."

They finished their additional chores. While they were evacuating the room, Touko approached Noriko and the former put a hand on the latter's shoulder and said, "I want a very detailed report about this, Noriko."

Noriko had no choice. Seeing that her friend was lethally serious, not fulfilling Touko's wishes would leave her without a friend for two days… "Okay." Or less.

* * *

><p><span>Later that day:<span>

"Sorry to intrude. Could we use one of your _Go_ sets?"

Yumi and Touko went to the clubroom of the Board Games Club, a small room among many. They knocked on the door, then someone inside called recognized their presence thus followed suit to open the door. Yumi, being the grande seour, was behind Touko, who assumed the role of a spokesperson. The club member who opened the door was its president. Somehow, she recognized Touko, therefore, it was apparent that the Rosa Chinensis wanted to see the club.

"It's an honor that you visit. Join us?" The club president politely requested.

"Iori-san, you don't have to be so formal." Yumi faced Iori and widely smiled at her.

"Yumi-san," Iori was blushing (was she really this happy to see the Rosa Chinensis?), "is this your first time visiting the club?"

"To be honest? No, actually." Yumi twitched her eyebrows, and from her look, Touko detected the contentious smile from her Onee-sama. "I went her quite a few times." Yumi further blushed from her confession.

"I did not know any of this." The club president muttered.

"Oh, yes! I told your subordinates not to tell anyone whenever I'm here." _Sneaky Yumi._

The club president was not alone inside the room. Yumi never wanted this to be a big deal, thus, she turned to the club president before the latter announce Rosa Chinensis' presence beyond the door. "It would be a good thing, if we keep my attendance here a _secret_." Yumi was actually pleading for her private time with Touko, alone. University exams were coming soon, and this moment might not happen again.

They settled on a corner of the room, devoid of any distraction. The clubroom was usually quiet, a mandate required upon entering the room. They were not disturbed. All members were only minding their own board games anyway.

"It never came to me that you're a _Go_ freak." Touko sank into the wooden chair. Yumi followed.

"Most games of the Yamayurikai involve three or more people. In a way, _Go_ was not an option. And the Rose Mansion has no _Go_." Yumi settled on the black one. Touko motioned her hand for the container with white chips.

"Sad about that?" Touko suggested by a twitch of her fingers for her first move.

"Nah. I have someone to play it with." Yumi put her chip on the near the right corner opposite to Touko's first move.

First moves from both females were done in swift exchanges. It was obvious that Yumi was testing waters; she was determined to let Touko play her strategy first before Yumi could play a counterattack. If Yumi's opponents knew about some superficial and initial tactics Yumi was instigating, then Yumi had no choice but to be led by the opponent's flow. But Touko was not yet changing anything suspicious yet with the arrangement of her chips.

"And who is this opponent?"

"My brother." The moment Yuuki was mentioned into the conversation, Touko's hand, in a very small duration of a second, stopped. Then it quickly reflexed. Based from Touko's reaction, Yumi could assume that Touko's defense strategy would turn for the offensive. She was now spreading the white infuence upon the board. She even blocked one potential _eye_ Yumi was silently making, while she was stregthening her base.

That's how Touko worked. When something sensitive comes up, she usually turned for the offensive… the aggressive, to block further anything that could be distinguished as her weakness.

"Was he good?" Touko caught the bait. She was now on the offensive; Yumi anticipated that she would block a possible "_alive eyes"_ at a middle right side of the board.

"Very. He's almost at par with me."

_Ohhh. What kind of player are you, Onee-sama?_

"Had anyone defeated you yet?" Touko smirked at the thought of defeat. Defeat was definitely _Yumi-like_. But she was not so sure if this unanticipated role worked for Yumi.

"Yuuki did, twice. Mother does, every time. We had a scoreboard back home. Have you noticed the small corkboard in the living room? All records were there, we renew the list of scores every month. All of us play it." Yumi was now submerged into her daydreams. It was also shocking that Touko was trying her best not to inquire more about her brother. _It was safe not to say that her blush was all over her face. To announce it to her face would be suicide._

"Like a tournament?" Touko could not remember any corkboard anywhere in the Fukuzawa living room. She only went to their house twice. The only significant one was almost spent inside Yumi's room, with its owner reaching out her hand and almost hugged Touko. Too much comfort from her Onee-sama (back then) was like bed of roses. With a thumbtack among the petals, the point facing upward.

"Yup."

"Yuuki defeated you, twice? You mean, of all the times that you played?" Was Yumi a good player, or that Yuuki was just so dumb and tactless?

"Yeah. He only defeated me twice. A game usually lasts for several days, but…"

"But?"

She hesitated to reply. It was evident with Yumi's hand on the container of the black chips. Now, her face was focused on Touko's face. Then, to the white chips. Yumi tried to remember Touko's last fifteen steps. "We always had a close fight, but he said that, somehow, at some point of the game, I gain something that makes me ahead of him. But I got careless twice."

"Oh." She didn't want to remember one of her most embarrasing moments. "Now, Onee-sama, once again I see you stroking your own ego."

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"You lost just because you're careless?" _Very Yumi-like._

"Yup. He said that at that time, I'd spent less time thinking my moves. I was too drastic, like I never planned strategies ahead, and seldom looked at his moves. That was the first time I lost to him." Yumi was rather nonchalant while telling Touko her secrets. To think that she was talking jargon now.

"When was that?"

"The time when I had a falling out with Onee-sama. That rainy spring a year ago." Yumi was beginning to get redder and redder with each of her confession pouring out from her mouth.

It was for a while—too many minutes before she followed another question.

"And the second time?" Touko could almost read her thoughts, except the current strategy that her black chips were implying. She's really good.

"It was the opposite. He said that I was thinking too much, thinking of too many strategies to win. I looked at smaller details, and neglected the big board in front of me." Somehow, Touko knew the answer. "It was in December, just last year."

Another long pause. They almost filled half of the board with black and white round chips. They almost have the same number of chips, with good number of _alive _and_ dead eyes. _They were still at par with each other.

"I can't believe I actually affected your Go playing."

Yumi looked at her with such warmth that it actually provoked fear in her heart. Touko looked again at her white chips. "Pretty much. You're very important to me."

"You're really close, aren't you?"

"That's the way we handle things—no secrets with each other. Even though he's from Mars and I'm from Venus." _What the heck Onee-sama talking about now? That was a lame comparison of men and women. It didn't sound good, too._

Yuuki… it was pretty hard not to avoid him in any discussion. Somehow, someway, Yumi always reminded Touko that Yuuki actually existed. As another problem.

"You never won against Miki-obaa-sama? How about your father?"

"Consider her as the constant champion, the Fukuzawa representative."

"Wow, that good."

"Dad's the sore one. Never won against her. Yuuki, Dad and I usually fight for the last place. Yup. But it's always the challenge to defeat her." Yumi hide her smile behind her right hand.

"Have you ever played with Sachiko-sama?" Touko wanted the topic about Yuuki to end as soon as possible.

"Yup."

"Did you lose?"

"Nope. She wanted a rematch, though."

Was Yumi-sama that good? If she defeated Sachiko, how would she ever win against her? Was Yumi really an average girl? Or was she just too shy to show her own strengths?

Now that the room was totally silent, and there was no more verbal exchanges between the seours, Yumi began to fully take advantage her methodical knowledge in Go. She began to assault Touko's defences, not taking anymore chances. As they clacked pieces of chips onto the board, Yumi's concentration began to overwhelm Touko and swimlutaneously consumed Yumi.

She never seen her grande seour as fierce as what she was seeing now. If she showed this determined face before, she might have feared her. But as Yumi construct her strategies on the 19x19 board, Yumi was acting strangely again.

She was snickering every time Touko placed a piece of white chips onto the board. There was also a moment that Yumi yawned, and even slept during Touko's turn. These kind of irritated Touko.

"Please be serious with me while playing."

"I always am, Touko. I may be different from how I act during playing, but very serious nonetheless. Don't mind me; mind the chips."

_I only reflect the counterattacks against my opponent's strategies for me to win._ To be the opposite of how the person played Go was the only way to read her. It was provocation, the sliest way to play, but it was a sure shot. That's also why Yuuki was at par with her skill; they were quite similar.

It took another thirty minutes for Touko realized that Yumi-sama had the upper hand.

"Crap." Touko still could not admit an early defeat.

"Wow. The words your mouth fabricates. " Yumi tried not to be too happy.

"Sorry. But you almost deviour all of my teritorries." Touko snickered. She really did tried hard to regain her teritorries, but it was too late. Yumi already planted her defences at some points of the game that Touko did not notice Yumi's very simple strategy. _Divide and conquer._

"That's because you tend scatter your chips opposite of what you initially planned. And the fact that you scatter them carelessly…"

"Onee-sama, please spare me of Go lectures."

"I mean really, can't you see the similarities?" _Onee-sama, what are you trying to say? _Touko's brows were now in odd angles.

"What are you talking about?"

_That your attitude and feelings coincide with the way you plot out your chips. I just acted otherwise, and conquered yours. You're aggressive, you usually scatter chips into strategic points that usually agitate me, almost too close to my teritorries that it almost look that you never cared for your turns, your chips' potential. But you did it too carelessly. I've felt that kind of intimidation from you before, but now, I had a way to get through you. That's why you lost._

"Nothing. Don't mind it."

* * *

><p><em>And that might be your approach if ever you finally realized your feelings for Yuuki. I would not lift a finger, but I'm afraid that you won't see him. Or give him a chance.<em>

The seours went home, both unaware of the things around them. Yumi and Touko were staring at the window of the bus. They see the same scenery, but they had different matters in mind. Touko was still figuring out about how she lost in the _Go_ match. Yumi was trying to say something. Th petit seour could not point it out, though.

Divide and conquer. _Divide and conquer. What does that mean?_

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>This one was a fast draft. I know only a little of Go, and played it once or twice. But I'm not sure if I'm good with it. I suck at chess, so I didn't consider it. Furthermore, everyone plays chess. But Go's so unpredictable, that it could be played in endless possibilities and strategies.

If you've really read the earlier chapters, Go was mentioned in one of my Lillian OC dossiers-of course, she was somehow related to the Red Rose Family. There, I've said it. As you could see, this story was not only focused on Touko and Yuuki anymore. Main characters, nevertheless. The other characters are just so pleasing to include in the story.

**Another thing:** I've been the last chapters have the wrong spelling of Sachiko's surname. Damn it, I just realized this while reading them in my docmanager. So please, bear with this... and the other wrong spellings and grammars.


	12. Lillian vs Hanadera

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><span>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<span> Thank you for all your support! Here is another chapter of Behind Closed Doors.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>: Lillian vs. Hanadera

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, two years ago<strong>

**Hanadera Student Council Headquarters:**

The time has come for him to return her shawl. Spring went by and the bright ambiance of such wondrous season was wasted because he never had the courage to confess to her, even see her. Seasons change, but his heart wasn't. But his determination faltered through time, inversely increasing his fear for romance—for Touko's heart. He did not even try to rekindle and had a follow-up his previous attempt for Touko to recognize him. Too bad, almost a quarter of the year had gone to waste.

Furthermore, Kashiwagi had his scythe on his neck.

Today was also too hot for an official meeting. He already removed some articles of his uniform, even considered to remove his top uniform. His white buttoned down shirt, therefore remained.

Yes, the Hanadera culture festival was coming up on the second term, the exemplification of masculinity was always its theme. It was all about competition, competition, and competition. No doubt few Lillian students have attended in the past the so-called "Event of the Year". For his second term as president, he would like to turn things around. He wanted Hanadera to be surrounded with girls. He wanted women to flock the classrooms and interact with the male students. It was his dream for them. This was quite ambitious, and he perceived that the studentry would agree of his plan. To gather women around the campus was always a good idea. Men were easy to read.

The requisite that would convince his critics to approve his proposal: _GIRLS._

And he would exploit this advantage.

"I want to have a large-scale host club for the cultural festival."

Nobody in the student council said anything. All eyes were craving for an explanation. Kobayashi understood; drool almost dropped from his lips. At a split second, everyone was talking, either to themselves or to a person farthest from them. This was the reaction Yuuki really needed.

"What do you want to accomplish, Yukichi?"

"You mean a host club? We need to have costumes for it, right?"

"Girls, girls, girls… girls would be the main visitors of the fair!"

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. This is a frigging official session. We do want to get to this idea, right?" Yuuki could not hide the smirk of his face. All of the members of the student council, comprising of six, put their attention to the man leading them. He was sitting at the far end of the table, in front of him his proposal. He let the bond papers be distributed to all. Eyes were shocked once their direction landed on the pieces of paper.

"Are you sure of this? I mean, this would definitely break tradition."

"And all levels would participate? Would they approve of this?"

"What about the Heiki and Genji clubs? Surely, the festival was not only limited to the class and year level groups."

"And for a whole day? Isn't that tiring?"

"And costly?"

"Please be quiet. Read the contents in the paper first for at least ten minutes. Let's extend the time for the meeting. Then, brainstorm some suggestions separately. After that, we'll discuss each sentence there that you find disagreeable." Yuuki sugested, while his hand was raised to further justify _silence._

They complied with his wishes. They turned silent, and as instructed by the president, everyone in the council had been jotting down notes for the three-paged proposal personally prepared by the president. A member almost gasped while staring at the papers, and looked at Yuuki directly if the senior had seen him react.

Yuuki was projected with his eyes closed, his arms crossed around his torso, his head leveled, his back straightened. He intended to be as calm as possible; he wanted this project to be realized. He was using his position just to see Touko, but who cares? This was his ulterior motive, and upfront, his vision comprised all the desires of the male student body.

_Ulterior motive hidden._

His hidden objective was to see Touko. To see her constantly until the festival ended. Surely, with the preparation needed to grasp that grandiose enterprise, the help of the Yamayurikai would be needed. Those women must spill anything that they like for a host club. And in return, the Hanadera student council would do anything to help their female counterparts at Lillian about their own project. Even though he was the brother of Touko's beloved _Onee-sama_, still, Yuuki had no reason, no excuses to go to her house, or to catch her at the front gates of Lillian. That's why his determination to confess diminished from time to time.

And to go to the Matsudaira mansion would relive his drunken night in the Ogasawara mansion. The men liked him in his upright antics, but he didn't want to be remembered as _one_. Especially by the relatives of the girl he liked.

To get to the girl's heart, is to get to her relatives'.

So far, everyone was quiet. Yuuki also ordered that the members should analyze the proposal depending on their position and area of resposabilities. For example: Kobayashi was analyzing for the proposed budget, expences, and the host club revenues because he was the elected treasurer. Yuuki, however, had been sitting on his chair without minding the rest. He was deep in thought, thinking about the effects of the proposed plan.

"Finish now?" He asked the body.

"This is amazing." One member said. The others nodded.

_Of course! You see, men? Girls, girls, girls!_ This project was not only done in a blink of an eye, or a night without sleep, but with days of canvassing and planning! Just to get Touko to be here for several days!

"You mean to say, Yuuki-sama, that the Lillian Yamayurikai would help with rest of the planning, along with the class representatives of each class?"

Yuuki was about to explain some details that he forgot to put on the proposal. "Yes, they would serve as judges and critics of the themes that each class would be deciding. As you could see in the proposal, each class would have a theme, for example…" He paused for breath, he would be sounding too excited if he rabbled and rabbled his way. "The Tokugawa period, everyone would be in traditional _hakama_, with swords, and traditional tea ceremony. If a class wants to be more ambitious, they could try for something futuristic—like having Gundam suits or even cosplay.

He further continued. "If one class is crazy enough, they could have a geisha house as a theme… wearing kimono and all that… surely, the ladies would want to see crossdressing. They might be much more comfortable with them.

"The Yamayurikai would help in themes that the women would particularly want in a host club. Wait, don't get me wrong, we know that Lillian students were not . . ." He tried to look for a better euphemism, or any explanation, "push with their fangirling tendencies . . . we just want their opinion."

Yes, the little loophole of this whole endeavor: the fact the Yamayurikai women would consider this an insult to their . . . sensibilities. That, _yeah_, Hanadera students would make their girlish fantasies, innocent or otherwise, come true. Of course, they would suggest themes that are probably had something to do with a personal liking to a certain pupular culture, or for a personal reason. He did not consult Yumi about this plan; he just mentioned to her that he needed a much more proactive participation from the Yamayurikai this year, not just to seat on the scaffolds, just like last time. _No, not this time._ He wanted them to enjoy the festival, not to work during that. Plus, he dreamt of touring Touko to the Hanadera grounds. Alone. Just to be near her, not asking for any intimacy like holding hands, just…_walking_.

Furthermore, the fact that the Yamayurikai was put on the pedestal by the Hanadera high school student body would be an advantage to him. The fact that his sister was also a student leader was even more appealing to them. _Sorry, Sis, but I am using your overwhelming popularity here for my projects._ The fact that they would be consulting the Yamayurikai during official and non-official meetings in the headquarters, they would be like serving Buddha himself.

_Sheesh_. The Yamayurikai would be treated like queens and empresses here. Not even a single fly would touch them in Hanadera. The students, after all, considered them as great goddesses, only to be watched from afar.

And that's how he was with Touko now.

And the men would totally be polite and discreet at all times, minding their manners and conduct. The Hanadera Institute would be converted into something so foreign while the Yamayurikai tread in their lands.

"If this proposal would be enough for the student council, we would present this to the class representatives and decide for its approval. Also, after this meeting, I would go to our adviser for this proposal, that is, if you allowed this to happen."

"How about the Genji and Heike clubs? I don't think they would like host club as their theme. Surely they would want to do something for club promotions." A sophomore asked.

Yuuki rebutted tranquilly. "As said in the proposal, they might not participate, only the classes. If they would want to join, it's up to them. Also, it's the class' prerogative to add other services to their costumers. They could have games and prizes, but the main thing is hosting. The unique thing here is the theme of each class."

Yes, they _must_ agree to this proposal. But it was not easy. More and more recommendations were input and discussed just to satisfy not only the body but also the teachers who would be supervising and approving this. The meeting was supposed to be extended for only ten minutes, but according to Yuuki's time, it was extended for another ten.

"And the fact that we must secure the security of the female costumers." Alice suddenly came to the view. He has been quiet during the meeting. It seemed that Alice was about to scheme something. _Maybe he wanted to cross-dress?_ That's it; he suddenly turned quiet after Yuuki mentioned _that_ as one possible theme.

That was one hell of a problem. To be disrespectful to an outsider inside the campus was almost punishable by suspension, expecially if it was a woman. Surely, most of the students here would not want to humiliate their clubs because of their behavior, but one would never know.

"Suspension and even disbanding the club could be one punshment. Surely the school disciplinary tribunal would be furious of tattering and insulting the impeccable reputation of Hanadera students." He forgot about this proposal this one thing. Now he was getting nervous about the discussion.

"But we cannot just depend on that sole punishment alone. There could be some incidents…" Alice trailed off.

"I know what you mean, Arisugawa-kun. But that's why every class had a disciplinary supervisor elected aside from the class representative. They could monitor and stop misbehavior in the class that they were assigned on." Takada Magane was always in full offensive whenever misbehavior was heard. Known to every student at Hanadera, Magane usually had fights with many delinquents in the school. His bodybuilding had done him good; he was using it for authority.

Surely, a student would not want to mess with him. He was in the student council, and usually, his fights were very reasonable. Not that he was always called by the prefect of discipline . . . and discreetly thanked him for his concern. But, what would happen if he'd graduate? Who'd be going to take his place?

"On the other hand, we would announce the punishments anyway in the class rep meeting." Kobayashi joined into the conversation.

"And we would post the approved proposal as soon as possible." Magane said.

"Kobayashi, what do you think? Do we need to have a restricted budget for the class to work on?" Yuuki turned to Kobayashi who was still glaring at the budget proposal.

"I still don't know. I'm not sure . . . well, it depends on the theme that the class have decided on."

"So, it's up to them." Yuuki realized.

"Yukichi, still not sure."

"We could always ask the opinion of the class reps."

"Uhuh."

The meeting ended. Well, at least they considered it as a good project. It was then up for the studentry to decide.

* * *

><p><span>Several days later<span>

Rose Mansion, Lillian Academy for Girls:

She felt like she was missing something, but she could not point it out. It was hard for her to be this uneasy; she always put into thought _not _to miss anything. Well, now, she seemed to have something misplaced, and from time to time, expecially last spring, whenever she was not doing anything, emptiness seemed to cloud her heart.

This _proverbial_ heart that she was thinking about. While helping Nana-chan wash the teacups, that same thought wash over her mind like a raging flood. She was very uncomfortable with this kind of hollow feeling—that's why, as much as possible, she tried to be busy with academics, Drama club, and Yamayurikai, and of course her time with Onee-sama.

She should never be asking for more.

She smiled to herself. She liked the Rose Mansion too much, that she was one of the earliest members to attend for the eight o'clock meeting, having an hour to spare for cleaning and tending on Yamayurikai matters, making tea to anyone who came after her. Usually, Noriko served as the secretary, Nana-chan was the property custodian, and therefore the duty left for her would be in the public relations. Yumi usually had a laugh about that, thinking that the responsibility really suited Touko. Yumi mentioned that she liked Touko being the center of attention, and wanted her to stay as such. Touko often wondered why, but she had a very outrageous speculation: Yumi wanted her to steal the show and leave her Onee-sama into the shadows.

Yumi was still not used to the reverence the schoolmates had for her.

All six members of the Yamayurikai sat on their respective places. Although seats were not officially assigned, it was a custom now that the _en boutons _would be seated across the _grande seours_. For Touko, it suited very well. Although she was assured that her intentions would not reach the public. To let Noriko and even Yoshino-sama see her get mushy over her _onee-sama_ consistently was beyond her imagination.

No, she could imagine it, _oh_, the grin on Yoshino-sama's face. . . .

_She being quiet added more to the "mystery."_ Yumi-sama always reveled on that notion.

"I had a message from Hanadera student council president." The Rosa Chinensis initiated the meeting. Touko was pulled back from her thoughts.

"_Yukichi_?" Yoshino was fooling around with Yuuki's name. Ever since she heard Kashiwagi-san calling Yuuki by his _pet name_, Yoshino was having a hard _and_ good time moving on with what she heard. She repeatedly and _unconsciously _uttered it during the amusement park trip that the previous Yamayurikai, Touko, Kanako and the Hanadera pair had just before the Rei and Sachiko's graduation.

Yumi was somewhat—_scratch that—_really vexed by the way Kashiwagi was being too familiar with his brother. In fact, this gave her the creeps. She shuddered at the thought. _Better focus on the meeting!_

"Uh—well, yeah. Yuuki wanted us to have a formal meeting with them about their upcoming culture festival." Still not used to the petname.

"Ah." The _en boutons_ had this reaction. Only Touko burst her composure by running it out of her tongue.

_Yuuki-sama was the student council president? Odd._ That did mean that Onee-sama's brother had the position for the second time in a row. He was full of surprises. She had a feeling that Yuuki-sama had a high regard for her cousin Kashiwagi-san, but with the second time the Hanadera studentry trusted him for the presidency again, he definitely surpassed his sempai. She could tell, by the way he pressed on council matters diligently, even at Yamayurikai play practices. Kashiwagi-sama sure left an influence upon the previous Hanadera students that Yuuki might thought that he wasn't enough to surpass or maintain Kashiwagi's legacy.

Yuuki-sama. He was always trying too hard.

_I guess we have no choice but to see each other again._ To think about the last time she had actually seen him, was like a blade of regret slashed upon her head. She should have not looked at him while sleeping. She should have not left her shawl to him, and should've left him in the library basked only with the fire's heat. Not with the faint warmth of her shawl. She should have not insisted to leave earlier than the Fukuzawas so that Yuuki had no other choice but to keep it.

She expected that Yuuki would somehow knew that she owned that shawl. Yuuki was supposed to hand it to Onee-sama and return it to her, in his stead. She should've not taken any chance that he would not return it. Yet, she expected something from him.

She silently demanded that he should be the one who would return it.

"I still do not know their plans though, but Yuuki was asking for a _date_."

"…"

There was the pun that everyone was so curious to know its… interpretation.

"Well, that one of the announcements. And, oh, I almost forgot: They insisted that we should not be bothered by going there. They would meet us here. The Rose mansion should be a nice place for a meeting, rather than the conference room in the Administration building."

"But that's you, Rosa Chinensis, talking." Something about Rosa Chinensis' statements perked Rosa Foetida's interest.

"Somehow, Rosa Foetida, the air there made the Hanadera people uncomfortable. I think they were more used to our place. Plus, the president requested it." Rosa Chinensis felt curiosity upon Rosa Foetida.

"_Yukichi_ did? Strange."

Still not used to the freaking petname. "Yes, Rosa Gigantea. It seems that the president was energetic about their proposal. He said that to have the meeting here would provide more time for us to discuss it, since the Rose Mansion would not be closed even after club hours." Either Shimako had no idea that Yumi was really vexed by Yuuki's petname, or she was riding on with Yoshino somehow.

"Because the Admin building would be." Rosa Gigantea stated clearly, joining the other Roses.

"Fine for me, Rosa Chinensis." Rosa Foetida muttered, while putting her chin to her palm.

"Well, I guess that the Hanadera president needed a lot of time to discuss things with us."

"You're right, Rosa Gigantea." Rosa Chinensis affirmed.

The air was too formal. With _Rosa this _and _Rosa that. _The three Roses were talking as if they were the only people inside the room. This made Touko suspicious. It was as if they were talking cryptically, in codic manner, just from the tones of their voices.

Noriko was rather passive today, too. She was quiet, jotting down on the official journal of the Yamayurikai.

"En boutons, we will meet the student council, I wonder when we should do it."

Noriko, being the note-freak, look at the Yamayurikai schedule and searched into the organizer for a free time. "I think we could have it next week, on a Monday. Since they are very prepared to discuss our role in their festival, we must have the meeting ealier to save their time, and ours."

"Agreed." Touko seconded.

"What do you think, Nana-chan?" Shimako asked the bouton.

"No problem for me, I'll observe as much as I could. Nothing to add, though."

"Well, then, next topic is about the Sports festival. . . ." Rosa Chinensis flipped a page from her student notebook after she closed the Hanadera agenda.

Touko sighed. _When would he return it? The time when I don't need the shawl for warmth anymore?_

* * *

><p><span>Several days later, Monday<span>

Lillian Academy for Girls:

"Hanadera student council. Rosa Chinensis' brother is the student council President!"

_Women_. He really wanted to be unpopular with the Lillian students, thinking that being _incognito_ would do him good. Popularity's always a double-edged sword—either it would be your life force, or the opium that would eventually kill you. For Yuuki, he was trying to be on the middle of both situations. Being happy about being popular would eventually be the death of him. He wanted peace. And popularity was its absence.

But that notion about popularity would be for Touko.

The same thing was happening all over again. He felt so _dissected _like a frog back when the Hanadera council participated in the Torikaeba Monogatari. All eyes on him. The fact that Yumi was the previous Rosa Chinensis _en bouton._ And they _all_ loved Yumi. They wanted to measure him, if ever he also was the same as his sister.

_Well, I'm hell way different! If you really knew Yumi, she's now very different from me._

The current Hanadera student council was waiting in the gate of Lillian Academy. Alice was figeting with his uniform; Magane was talking lively with Kobayashi while arranging his hair, while Kobayashi was also arranging his collar. The sun felt that it was still in full force even though it was afternoon. Magane and Yuuki put two buttons down because of the heat, but with Alice having the female sensibilities demanded to have them buttoned. Well, only Magane complied.

With this heat, Yuuki did not considered those two buttons of his uniform.

But everyone tried not to have sweated wetly their shirts. Not a good presentation for those women. Yuuki thought of the former Rosa Chinensis. Even if Sachiko-sama already graduated, the males felt that the senior was somehow the embodiment of Lillian Academy; they felt like she was always . . . _watching them._

Many students were flowing out of the bricked road, and not far away, other students were saying their prayers to Maria-sama. Some were talking with their friends while walking their way to the bus stop, some solitary and with their own thoughts. But definitely not running. With Hanadera, it was always the otherwise. There was always full of energy. Running was a sign of vigor, enthusiasm, and vitality.

Here, everything was in slow motion. Just like now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-sama, It's three p.m. I think they are now waiting at the school gate."<em>

"_Good. En boutons, you show them the way to the Rose Mansion."_

"_Excapt for Nana," Rosa Foetida commanded. "Nana, please stay, I'll let you handle their refreshments and snacks."_

"_Yes, Onee-sama."_

"_Touko-chan, Noriko, please guide them to the Mansion." Rosa Gigantea commanded just a second away from the other Rose._

"_Hai."_

_Weird_ was the word that she would describe the situation by now. Every time the Hanadera student council would be mentioned, the three Roses were too serious, too formal that even the _en boutons _were pulled into their tricks. Rosa Gigantea was not acting suspicious, because she did call the other Roses by their formal titles during any formal and non-formal meetings. The Rosa Chinensis and the Rosa Foetida, however, were so out-of-character. They would always goof around. Sure, they were very serious during meetings, but titles were seldom stated in discussions. It was always _Yumi this_ and _Yoshino that_.

Touko was so enamored with the closeness and friendship of Onee-sama and Yoshino-sama that she felt a little jealous of their foundations. Undoubtedly, the two were best friends. She was quite confident of how good she read people, but not whenever Yumi and Yoshino were together. They were of different attitudes, but when they mashed up, their actions were quite unpredictable, like only they could actually decipher.

Sometimes, she had to admit to herself that she could not always know everything that her Onee-sama did or would do… because Yumi somehow would talk with her about anything without restraint. To further poke onto her other businesses (that would not even concern Touko) would be too disrespectful.

Her jealousy was just getting into her.

Not that she was being neglected by her Onee-sama; it was just that she wanted to know everything about her. She only has a year to be with her in high school.

In fact, Yumi liked being the _Onee-sama_ that her attentions to the _en bouton_ were too much compared to a normal older sister. That, she was very thankful. To have her attention for the last spring was incomparable.

Both she and Noriko turned to from the left fork of the park-like school. As they walked, Maria-sama was now behind them. They were now in parallel with the students that walked their ways to the gates. Their mission was to get to those men on their ash-colored uniforms. They were on a spot behind the gates, watching the female students vacating the school. _Men_.

Noriko chuckled to herself because of the situation. She did not miss her co-ed school back in middle school, but watching the Hanadera students fiddled with their shirts after they saw her and Touko walking to them was so funny. Back in middle school, men treated other women like their own, having fun of or with them, as if gender didn't matter. To think that these men were too nervous just to see them.

She was never nervous with men, but her counterpart beside her was otherwise.

She never told Touko this, but whenever Touko got nervous, she would put her right hand on her skirt pocket, and then she would join it with her left hand to her front in a relaxed position. Just like whenever Yumi-sama would talk to her in private: Yumi-sama would ask her to join her outside the mansion for a while, then Touko would put first her right hand to her pocket, then she'd joined it with her left hand before she stop in front of the onee-sama. It was not weird watching it for the first time, but repeatedly . . . it was subtly noticeable.

Good, only Noriko noticed. Well, Rosa Gigantea too, after Noriko told her in one of their lax conversations.

Now, Touko was doing the same thing.

Her unconscious behavior never bothered Noriko, but Touko being nervous with men, she thought it awkward. She never considered Touko to be as abhorred or even annoyed with men as much as Sachiko-sama _used to be_, since she had Kashiwagi-sama as one of her closest relatives. She even talked about him with praises, which left Yumi-sama quiet and deep in her own thoughts. Yumi-sama's aggravation was even more pronounced after the incident in Sachiko-sama's party. Everyone knew that Kashiwagi-sama enjoyed "flirting" with _everyone_, but not as much heartiness with Yumi-sama. He was irritatingly attentive to her.

_Too much for Grandma's sanity._

Now, Touko's right hand was removed from the pocket. They were at least ten meters away from the Hanadera boys. The men fully returned their attention to the two Yamayurikai, with Yuuki-sama ahead of the others. Noriko even observed Yuuki-sama's hand holding more tightly to the handle of his black leather atache case. _Strange._

Both girls went at least three meters away from the male group. Alice was smiling to them, so was the rest. Yuuki-sama, however, had an indistinguishable expession.

Why was there a heavy atmostphere between both councils?

For a moment, nobody said a word. Everyone was looking for something _wrong._ Noriko signaled Kobayashi and Alice for a clue, but their expressions were the same with hers. She looked at Yuuki-sama, whose face was focused on Touko, and then she looked for Touko for a clue of what was going on—

"Hanadera student council, welcome to Lillian Academy. I hope we did not keep you waiting." Touko smiled.

Touko was talking to the whole Hanadera council, but her eyes were only focused to Yuuki-sama's.

"No, it's all right. We just went on time." Yuuki smiled paralled to Yumi's. With care and concern. He was also talking for both girls, but his eyes never left Touko's.

Noriko noticed a slight twitch of Touko's right eyebrow.

"Please, come with us. We'll show you the way to the Rose Mansion." Touko's enthusiasm was _waaay_ different from how Noriko observed it.

"Thank you. Sorry for being a bother." Yuuki smiled even jollier than expected.

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to show you the way." Somehow, there was a sudden innocent note in such sarcastic tone of hers. Noriko shrugged.

_What the hell?_ Noriko felt like she's watching a to-the-death duel. _What's wrong with these two?_

* * *

><p>"Weird Yumi. Not nervous?"<p>

Yoshino, Yumi, Shimako and Nana were walking their way to the Rose Mansion. As they walked along their path, Yoshino noticed her amused smile. Yoshino knew that there was something . . . some plot that Yumi had been conspiring. She, therefore, began to search for a clue using Yumi's replies to her questions. Because, she wouldn't want anything shrewd being plotted before her, just like what Yumi and Sachiko-sama did last summer.

All of them were nervous about their plan to make Sachiko-sama to feel at ease with men—at least with the Hanadera student council. _No, what do you mean by "nervous"? We were very _terrified_ at the possibility of being killed by that _Ojou-sama_ with her bare nail-polished hands!_

"Sheesh, Yoshino, we're just going to talk to _my brother,_" Yumi frowned upon Yoshino's accurate inspection. Too bad. Until now, she couldn't even copy her onee-sama's blank demure expression whenever she's hiding something. But being too quiet was somehow too suspicious. Because she was never too quiet. "Why should I be nervous?"

"It's just that, Yumi, you seemed amused with all of this. The boutons were nervous." Yoshino was trying to find something with the words Yumi was saying.

"That's why I try to calm myself for their sakes. Wait a minute—so you consider being amused nervous?"

_When this pigtailed Yumi did started being a smart-ass? _Nevertheless, Yoshino was starting to like Yumi and her increasing rebuttal at anything the former said.

"Well, only Touko and Nana, those two are new to this, after all." Yoshino said. Along the way, she almost tripped along the brick pathwalks. She quickly recovered.

"Something funny, Yumi?"

"Nothing, I just want to see how this meeting would go." Yumi tried to hind her giggle with the palms of her hand.

"Seriously, I feel something was not in place, though." The quiet one finally talked.

"Shimako, it's weird that you'd say that," Yoshino said. She turned to her en bouton instead. "Nana, are you nervous?"

"Well, yeah. This is my first time meeting them, you know. I still don't know what to expect. But I hope I'd not be a disappointment." Nana was rather contemplating about this whole thing. No wonder she's nervous.

"Nana, you'd never be a disappointment," Yoshino piped in. "Everything a Lillian student does is _nice and fluffy_ for a Hanadera student." _Boring, boring, and boring._ Because she could not decode the reason why Yumi was so calm about this. Surely, she was never the queen of deceit and mischief, but she knew that Yumi had something so juicy that she was not telling her yet.

"Except for my brother." Yumi deadpanned.

"Please, do not judge them as if they considered girls aliens." Shimako rebutted Yoshino's claims.

"Well, I observed it last year. We're like . . . I don't know. Like we have this unknown power over them. Especially you, Shimako." The White Rose blushed.

"Do you hate that feeling?" Yumi began to ponder on that thought.

"No. I rather want to use this advantage." Yoshino smiled malevolently.

"Yoshino!" The rest gasped. Nana-chan just laughed it off. Sure, with Yoshino's strong attitude, she had this different view on men's idiosyncrasies. She was always the known power-tripper, and she was proud that she knew about this power. With Yoshino being so weak almost all her life because of her cardiac problems, she was really enjoying the sudden turn of the wheel.

"I wonder what's happening right now," Yumi was still pondering. With a smile.

* * *

><p><em>So that was it? Why are you being such a tsundere now?<em>

He could not even consider this girl as _tsundere._ She was not exhibiting any care with that sarcastic face of hers. Yuuki was very eager to return her kindness to him back when they were in that party. Yes, he knew, he knew that it was her shawl.

It was a stupid idea, the reason on how he knew the proprietor the moment he woke up wrapped with it. It was its smell. Her perfume still lingered on the material. He knew, because he burned it to his memory, the night when he danced with her at the balcony. Thinking it over and over again, every time he's idle, whenever he could not sleep, or whenever he was wide awake in ungodly hours of the night, was sending him to fits of silent squeels. "_I'm a real boy!_" sort of thing. He even caught himself in a nausiating feeling, and felt wamth in the upper nostrils. Yes, he felt like he was going to have a quite disruptive nosebleed.

_What would happen if ever they decided not to be quiet? What if I had the courage at that time to make a move, would she give in? What would happen if she did not excuse herself to the bathroom? What does her kiss taste like? Or her skin?_

His head began to sway.

Damn this _heat_. This summer was not good at all; he felt he needed to be in a freezer at all times because he felt like melting. He was sweating profusely, not to mention that he almost consumed three liters of water just not to get dehydrated. The consequence though was that he peed more frequently. He was not even consulting medical books for this. He should be, he wanted to be one, remember?

The towel on his back was now soaked with his sweat.

They still were standing in front of the gate. Noriko-san and Touko was still facing them. His head was still mushed from all his imaginings.

"Something wrong, Kaichou-sama?" Noriko was the first to speak, after Touko and Yuuki exchanged pleasantries, if one would consider their pleasantries a while ago _pleasant_.

"No, I'm fine. I think I need . . ."

Touko noticed his discomfort, therefore began to talk again. "I think it's because of the heat. Let's go."

Touko notice the redness on Yuuki-sama's face after their exchanges. She never liked this kind of conversation with him: he was always this jolly, honest guy while she was always acting like a stupid brat who met someone _cuter_ than her. The fact that she was hiding her unexplained gladness by being such drama queen was quite . . . _the reason why I'm acting now is for my own good! I could not just flirt like Suguru Onii-sama just to verify my feeling for a certain person!_

For some reason, before she was three meters away from Yuuki-sama, she thought of many possible greetings and pleasantries, and how she should do them. Should she be like the jolly one, with all her smile exposing all her front teeth and the corners of her lips almost touching her ears? Or the serious one, like having a formal business meeting? She weighed her thoughts that she never realized that she was this close to him.

So she decided to be in the middle. The blend of both extreme emotions: the sarcastic one. _Good job for being an actress, Touko._

* * *

><p>Now, the battle had just begun.<p>

Noriko was talking with the rest, while Touko was with Kobayashi-san and Yuuki-san. Touko however, never spoke directly to Yuuki, and as if Yuuki was only watching the conversation unfold unto him. Yuuki, however, was replying to Touko's questions, but looking at Kobayashi. They never met halfway. They never talked to each other directly.

For the whole way to the Rose Mansion.

They were talking about the Lillian sceneries and gardens, Yuuki's speech and victory during the last Hanadera student coucil elections. But with the help of their immediate messenger Kobayashi.

Noriko, along with the other Hanadera members, was behind the leading pack. She thought that if Kobayashi was not between them, something might happen. A fight, maybe.

_No, a very different event from a fight._

_Oh, my._

She almost mimicked Shimako's expression in her head.

The rest of the Yamayurikai members met the Hanadera council at the bi-forked, bricked road leading to the door of the Rose Mansion. Yumi smiled at the Hanadera, and turned her face to both Touko and Yuuki. She smiled further.

The two _en boutons _joined their grande seours. The Rosa Chinensis led the pack to the door tand picked up a key. All the females came inside, the males followed. The Yamayurikai changed to their indoor shoes, while the Hanadera council put on theirs, which they brought in their bags.

They went dicreetly to the second floor. Rosa Foetida opened the Biscuit door, telling the men to settle inside first. The Hanadera student council president led the males inside. There was a long table, covered with white linen. Six chairs were situated on the other side, near the window, while six was also on the other side, near the Biscuit Door. The Yamayurikai members went afterward and situated themselves near the windows, behind the chairs. The three Roses were close together and on the middle of their line, and the en bouton were at their edges. The Hanadera president was at the middle of their line, facing Rosa Chinensis, Kobayashi facing Rosa Foetida, Magane facing Rosa Gigantea.

The rays of sunlight coming from the window shone on the backs of the standing Roses, making their figures turned into dark silhouettes.

The Hanadera student council was now surrounded by the intimidating Roses.

Touko gulped. Something was brewing within her Onee-sama. Unknowlingly, Yuuki had the same sentiment.

"Welcome, Hanadera student council," Said Rosa Chinensis with a serene smile. "Shall we start the meeting?"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>There, that should do it. I hate to post something that I considered draft. I would like to thank _CelticX_ for advice and guidance while I was scavenging every bit of imagination and put it to paper—or rather—to a softcopy document. And _VRosa_ for the inspiration.

Hah, please leave any comment and/or suggestion for this chapter that you'd really like to point out; negative, positive, you decide.

By the way, this is a HETFIC. This was never a Touko/Yumi fic; I just put Yumi as one of the main characters in the category because . . . Yuuki was not included in the list. And since Yumi was beginning to be one of the major supporting characters, why not enlist her to the category?


	13. The Meeting

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13: The Meeting<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, Second Term,<strong>

**Rose Mansion, Lillian Academy for Girls**

_This is nothing. I'm just here, just here in the Rose Mansion, just to present my proposition for their contribution to the Hanadera School Festival. This is just like last year. This is very easy._

Yet, last year, Touko was not yet a member of the Yamayurikai. And she was not a _bouton,_ unlike now.

He wanted to be presentable to Touko, just to let her see how he take charge with his responsibilities. _Shit,_ he's like a peacock, begging for his female counterpart to take the chance and look at his shiny, colorful tail-feathers.

The ladies were still standing, acknowledging the presence of the Hanadera council. The men, however, were reluctant to break the silence, even though the Rosa Chinensis, the Hanadera Student Council President's older sister, requested their permission to start the meeting. The other members have no right to interject with the heads of both councils. Thank Kami-sama that Yuuki finally regained his composure and responded to her.

"Yes, we shall." He smirked.

Yumi could not help anymore her laughter. It was flowing over the brim, and she needed to let it all out. "Yu—Yuuki—" all members of both councils were looking at her, with the confusions on their faces. Yumi looked then onto her side, to Yoshino, and the latter understood. She giggled. "Yuuki, okay, let's make ourselves comfortable, okay? I personally want everybody to be at ease, you know."

"Fine, shall we do a brother-sister comedy act now, _Onee-sama_?" Yuuki deadpanned.

Yumi's prayers were answered.

All settled to their seats, their nervousness about this meeting gone with the stale wind of summer. Kobayashi told the female across the table, thus, said to Yoshino, "A little bit anti-climactic, isn't it? I was expecting that this formality would not stop until the end of the meeting." The boy chuckled.

"Not boring to watch Yukichi, though." Yoshino told Kobayashi.

Yumi—still not used to the freaking nickname. That _youkai _Kashiwagi-san.

When everyone settled on his or her seat, Noriko put out the Yamayurikai notebook to record everything that would transpire during the meeting; Alice had done the same. The women were sitting upright on their chairs, as well as the men. Shimako did not waste any time; in behalf of still grinning Rosa Chinensis, the Rosa Gigantea announced, "We should begin with the introductions, so that both school councils would know each other and their positions."

She looked at Yumi, who at last sat uprightly, "The guests might begin."

Yuuki gave his opening introductions, followed by Magane, then Alice and Kobayashi, then the rest. It seemed that the last two second-year students introduced themselves as Kobayashi and Magane's apprentices. The Yamayurikai deduced that this "apprenticeship" was just like the soeur system of Lillian Academy, but they rejected the idea for a second. Until Touko took the chance to break her inquisitiveness.

"Excuse my intrusion, Kaichou-sama," She tried not to be too engrossed with him; _Onee-sama is watching,_ "Do you have an apprentice?"

Yuuki was surprised by the abrupt interference by Touko, but he tried to level his head and looked at her earnestly, "No, I don't have."

"Yet." Kobayashi side-commented. Yumi turned to him and gave him an eager look.

"Well, apprenticeship is not unusual neither common in Hanadera. But Kashiwagi-sempai's mentor revived the long-dead tradition. I happened to be the piece of straw that he first've accidentally held on. He was quite fascinated that I don't have any affiliation back then. The colors of our student notebooks represent our affiliations, you know."

Yes, the story behind the little black notebook. It was just a neatly arranged blank pages encased in a thick carton, which made him what he was now.

The Yamayurikai was now further engulfed by the cascades of obscure story that Yuuki was telling Touko. It seemed that Touko understood, then nodded at Yuuki, and supplied, "It's about the dichotomous rivalry of the cultural and sports-related groups there in Hanadera, symboling the colors red and white."

Yumi watched Yuuki as he discussed briefly his explanations to Touko. Before she knew that Kashiwagi made him join the student council, she realized the intricacy of fate that brought the Fukuzawa siblings to the Ogasawara cousins. Ogarasawa—after all, Kashiwagi-san's mother was once Ogarasawa; she was the sister of Ogasawara Tooru. She mentally laughed. _A piece of straw? Sei-sama, your ideas transcend beyond what you think._

It was time for the Yamayurikai to introduce themselves. "Fukuzawa Yumi. I am currently holding the Rosa Chinensis title of the Yamayurikai. I am Yuuki's older sister. It's been a pleasure meeting the Hanadera Council." She talked in a very serene manner, the rest of the Yamayurikai seemed to deduced that the heavy atmosphere was beginning to dissipate from Yumi's unusual aloofness, but then—she's back again— "I think that's it! Yoshino, you go next." She said in a higher pitch, just as always, and tapped Yoshino's shoulder.

Yoshino followed in her firm voice, then Shimako, with her voice contrast to Yoshino—the soft, soothing accent. Even Alice was blushing at the sight of her—after all, Alice liked to be like her, not to be with her. Yuuki noticed Alice's ministrations to the girl's features. Magane sat in a rather stiff manner—_to be able to meet them every day until the Hanadera festival!—_Magane secretly looked at Yuuki and emanated a drugged smile, as if saying, _you're a fucking genius._

_See?_

The air was warm. Too much was happening even in just this brief introduction. Nana was rather in a peak of her vigor, interested in everything that was transcribing inside the salon. Too much information-overload. Not because of the meeting, but because of all the subtexts! The Rosa Chinensis with all her life-phases, as her Onee-sama once told her, was making the meeting as exciting as ever. The Hanadera Kaichou was trying to read his sister's thoughts, also exhibiting his rather faint life-phases. Onee-sama was as usual, venomous to the boy in front of her—Kobayashi-san, right?—as if she found a rival. But for what? The Rosa Gigantea was still Rosa Gigantea. Unreadable with her unruffled composure—a replica of the Madonna. _Scary, if you ask me. I wonder how she would act if provoked._

Nana and Noriko introduced themselves as the boutons of their respective onee-sama. Easy as cake. Touko was next. Yuuki put all his attention to the Red bouton.

"Matsudaira Touko. I serve as the Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

She bowed deeply, as was taught to her by birthright.

She had the most boring introduction. Nothing significant to the tone of her voice, to the way she stood. But these reflected her to the rest contrastingly; her lethargic presence, the strong way her eyes pierced through theirs, it was downright enigmatic.

Her eyes were telling otherwise. She's measuring everyone.

But for Yumi, Noriko, and Yuuki, it was a sign of forced apathy. A sign of supression of emotion. Yumi almost sighed. _It's happening again. This Go game thing—it's the same thing._

_She's doing the same thing—how would react to this, Yuuki?_

When Touko sat to her chair, she was caught by Yuuki's attention. Yuuki gave a brief smile—a small one, just little stretch and elevation of the left side of his lips. Then, Yuuki faced his sister again.

_A Challenge._

* * *

><p>Yuuki gave each Yamayurikai member a copy of the Hanadera culture festival gameplan. Then, without further ado, he said, "We ask you to join in the meetings of the Culture Festival Committee for one of the major project—a school-wide hostclub."<p>

He knew that this year, the meetings would be tough. Especially because of what they would ask from the Yamayurikai now.

"What specific kind of _help _that you want from the Yamayurikai?" Seems like Yoshino did not hear everything Yuuki said, because she asked that question. It was now a confusing bargain for the Lillian council. _A role for a school-wide hostclub? What the hell are we going to do for the Hanadera council?_ Yoshino did not hide the irritation and confusion on her face. And by the word _hostclub_, it meant only one thing—fanservice. It was downright painful for her to hear Yuuki's words.

But Yuuki interjected again, thus preventing Yoshino jumping in weird conclusions, "No, please, I think I know what you're thinking. We do not mean that you will do the labor of being a host; we just want your opinions of what women and young girls such as yourselves want for a host club." He assured frantically, knowing that if the Rosa Foetida resorted into a berserkrage, the other Roses would surely sympathize with their triad member.

"We have to tell you . . ." Yoshino was weigher her actions (a rare thing for her to do), whether to say what she meant to say, or to be quiet.

He told the council before, on how to handle a meeting with the current Yamayurikai Triumvirate. Their decisions were usually done unanimously, thus, they would take a chance not to make the hot-blooded, impatient Yellow Rose rise into crushing the wooden table with her bare hands. Kobayashi was especially there to calm Yoshino down.

_Mission 1: Always satisfy the Yellow Rose. Make the explanations as clear and brief as possible so that she won't be asking too many questions. Leaving her unsatisfied at first take would make her irritable for the rest of the meeting._

Questions that would leave them into confusion.

"Like advisors, the Yamayurikai would help the participating class for brainstorming ideas for a all-male host club." Kobayashi explained to the Yellow Rose. Knowing her for almost a year, and judging the air that enveloped Yoshino, he thought that beating around the bush would made her more suspicious. And more displeased. He decided to do what was least expected from him.

"We need to know your opinion of what women would want for a host club." Kobayashi was folding and unfolding his hands into fists under the table. _Yoshino-sama is scarier than my mother is._

"Is that so?" The Yellow Rose raised her eyebrows, and looked at the Hanadera president for further explanation. The White Rose followed up another request.

"Would you mind to explain this, Kaichou-sama?"

The White Rose, Shimako-sama was also to be feared with. No matter how lively and reactive was Yoshino to the every subject that anyone threw at her, Shimako was very calm. Magane was told to gauge the White Rose's behavior during the meeting, and one thing only was processed in his mind—he couldn't read her. Her light voice was never yet heard until now. It was as if she always would count the words her tongue spoke. Magane, since he was somewhat . . . sounding more resolved among the men than anyone else (probably because of his deep booming voice), he decided to reply to Shimako.

_Mission 2: For Rosa Gigantea, a thorough explanation is needed for her to be satisfied. She likes the how intricate the explanation for a simple concept or motive. You should know to answer her questions—on various occassions, she gives rhetorical ones._

"There is a need to improve the number of visitors that come to the festival. As much as our students wanted to give their best efforts to make the festival a success, they weigh their acheivements to the number of people coming." Magane dominated the conversation; his voice very contrast to Shimako's meek one.

But the fact that Yumi was still not talking nor reacting to the things he said—was making him more riled up.

_Mission 3: For Rosa Chinensis, no—I'll handle her. We're two peas in a pod._

He wasn't so sure right now.

Much later, the volleys of words became prominent between the two councils; the Yamayurikai was asking the questions, while the Hanadera Council was answering them. But in such torrent of conversations, the Hanadera was the one that was making more sentences of the two. When Arisugawa answered one of Noriko's questions about the schedules where the Yamayurikai would be available for consulatation, Magane backed Alice up with two more sentences. If something was lacking in Magane's explanation, Kobayashi would save him. The _Kaichou-sama_, as Noriko was always addressing Yuuki-sama, was always the last to support. He seemed to be weighing his team's answers before he interject.

While in the Yamayurikai, there was never an instance that a member asked two consecutive questions. There was not a single second wasted. If Rosa Foetida queried on something that Magane said, someone from the visitor's side would answer, but she would not follow another question. It was Rosa Gigantea, Touko, Noriko or Nana who would pitch the next one.

But never the Rosa Chinensis.

But after three seconds that lapsed without someone questioning or answering, Yumi finally spoke: "Seems like you have tough panelists here, Yuuki." Yumi chuckled.

"It felt like I'm having a defence for a science thesis." Yuuki suddenly eased himself from being to rigid on his seat. He smiled at the Rose Triumvirate.

The three chuckled.

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you game?" Kobayashi, too, was relieving himself from the unpleasant scrutination of the Yamayurikai.

Shimako looked at the two Roses on her right, the same as Yoshino looked at the left for Shimako and Yumi. Yumi geared her neck left to right, then said.

"Yuuki, we're about to tell you . . ."

Yuuki realized that she did not participate in the battle that happen almost three minutes ago. He was beginning to wonder how his sister handled being one of the leaders of the council—it seemed that she was not anymore embarrasing herself all over the place. He felt a calmness—the air that Sachiko was exposing, was not patented to Yumi's. But there was no fear sweeping through him, unlike with Sachiko's aura. All of a sudden, he felt proud.

"What?"

"Are you actually listening to Onee-sama's words, _Kaichou_-_sama_?" Touko gave him a sardonic glare.

"Yukichi, the Yamayurikai just gave you an answer." Both Kobayashi and Rosa Foetida mumbled.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm not going to repeat myself twice!" Yumi again in her hyperactive mode.

"Yukichi, they just said _yes_." Alice meekly sighed, since Yuuki was somehow embarrasing himself to the female council.

After he heard this, he abruptly got up and bowed in front of the Roses. "Thank you. Thank you." He was truly happy.

* * *

><p>The meeting ended similar as last year's. But, this time, Yumi invited the male guests to stay for the second helping of iced tea. Since the first serving, which was given during the meeting was already consumed after Rosa Foetida hit her second question, the volleys of arguments never ceased that Nana forgotten to serve the second reserve of tea. For, she too, was engrossed to the meeting. Never was she as attentive to a meeting as this one. Everyone was holding their masks rather firmly, making the meeting less personal and very objective.<p>

Oh, how she enjoyed watching them! Especially Yoshino, with her confidence on top. Nana did seconded what Yoshino hypothesized—that everything a Lillian student does is lovely for a Hanadera student. Maybe, the embodiments of each school compliment together; the politesse and fluidity of Lillian, the passion and vitality of Hanadera. Maybe, maybe, at some point, something that encompassed the Hanadera student might be motivating for a Lillian student.

_Who knows._

Touko was now serving tea to her elder _siblings—_Onee-sama and Onee-sama's younger brother. After serving, she placed herself behind the sitting Yumi, silently waiting for her onee-sama's critique of the blend of the tea.

"You captured my tastes, Touko," Yumi smiled and looked behind her, finding Touko slightly blushed at the former's compliment. But Touko did not anticipate something so bold from her onee-sama that she gasp after hearing—

"How about yours, Yuuki?"

"What do you mean, Yumi?" He was sipping his own tea when his sister asked him a question. It took her fast enough to know that this was something to do with _his interest_ on Touko, but since he did not want to embarrass the girl behind him, he supplied instead.

"I guess she had an excellent sense of insight about tea."

"Meaning?" Touko inquired. She could not take it anymore. Blood was rising again to her cheeks, and to mask this biological betrayal was doomed to futility. Yet, she was behind both Fukuzawas—_thank God._

Yuuki twist his upper torso just to look at the girl adjacently behind him. The sun was meeting the horizon, therefore providing red orange light through the window. But still, he twisted to see her face. For a clue, he anticipated.

"It's very delicious, Touko-san."

Touko had her jaw hanging so slightly. She looked at him with alarm, her eyes almost balling out of their sockets, and one of her eyebrows was bent upwards. But she huffed, and looked narrow sideways, "That face again."

Hearing this declaration, Yumi laughed heartily. "Onee-sama?" Touko did not believe that her Onee-sama would laugh to something like this.

Yumi wanted to stopped, thus muffled her joyous cries against her reluctant lips. "Nothing, n-nothing."

Yuuki signaled to Yumi that they need to go somewhere where they could talk, but Yumi said, "Window."

"Window?"

"Bring your tea."

Both got up from their seats, and collected their drinks to situate themselves before the window. They put the glasses on the thick wooden sills of the window. Somehow, the rest of the members of both Yamayurikai and Hanadera Councils further away from them, as much as possible, since, this was rather a talk between siblings and council leaders—with a rather personal involvement. Yoshino wanted to butt in, but Shimako took hold of the raven-haired girl's shoulder, and whispered, "No."

Touko, on the other hand, was still suspicious about all of this. She was never an eavesdropper or a sneak, but she wanted to hear something—something about her, or anything related to her, from Onee-sama's younger brother's mouth. But she still retreated. She sat on the farthest seat on the oblong table, and sipped her own iced tea. Noriko joined her.

She wanted to be near, yet she situated herself farthest from them. _Touko, Touko, just like how you played Go, _Yumi thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Noriko looked at her eagerly.

"Yeah, what?" Touko replied feigning boredom.

"Are you in good terms with Yuuki-sama?"

_What kind of _good terms_ are you talking about, Noriko? _"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, did you have a fight? I just noticed how livid you were whenever he's around." Noriko was trying to reveal bit by bit of information out of Touko.

"Really? I thought we're very civil with each other."

Noriko was silent after her reply. Touko was now vexed with the silence Noriko was issuing on their conversation—leaving her more curious about what people noticed about her. _I hope I'm not revealing too much._ Therefore, Touko added, "What, do you think I'm not?"

"No, it's just that . . ." Noriko trailed her voice in a lower volume, "It's just that you were very uncomfortable even when we met then on the front gate." Noriko had her nervous smile.

_Crap. _"Oh, that was not that at all. You thought wrong."

_Liar. _"Alright."

She began to be quiet again. Noriko, being dubbed by Sachiko-sama before as "Touko's knight", was pealing off layers and layers of Touko's psyche. Her thoughts began to shift to the persons upon the windows of the salon. The Red Rose sisters were blessed to have each other, but somehow, after a season had gone by, she never thought of the Red sisters without associating them with Yuuki-sama.

And with great clarity, the boy was frequently coming and going into their lives more often than before. What makes Touko act this way, Noriko thought was because of the frequent manly presence of the Hanadera Council Student President. For Touko to be annoyed with somebody means that _that somebody_ captured her attention. It was always like that, with Kanako, and especially, the person Touko tried the hardest to be a pain, with Yumi-sama.

Now, Noriko began to look for more of Yuuki. Opposite of what Touko was doing, who was turning her attention yo her iced tea, not looking at the people before the window.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was facing the sun, which was now half-submerged to the horizon. Somebody turned the lights on already, and when he checked his watch, they still have a half of an hour to spare for idle conversations.<p>

Because for some reason, the Hanadera students offered to escort them even just to the bus stop. Magane initiated this kind of suggestion, and to everyone's surprise, the Roses agreed.

Yuuki turned to his sister and began to smiled. "You were very frightening there, Yumi."

Looking shocked, Yumi was asked for a reason. "Eeh? Really? How come?"

Yuuki sipped his iced tea. It seemed that Yumi was oblivious of how her presence clearly made the Hanadera nervous. Even though she was ridiculously popular and approachable. "It's not like you, rarely speaking during the meeting."

Yumi somehow still did not understand. "Jeez, how can I interject, since the rest of the Yamayurikai hogged all your attentions and threw every possible question in my mind?"

"You're right." Yuuki understood her explanation. With much powerhouse members the current Yamayurikai had, the three Roses almost had trust to their boutons that they have much little to say. They all had the brains, but they lacked physical advantage. With this early of the school year, there would be a point that the Roses would demand for a grandchild.

Yumi did not want to comment anything about the soeur thing, the fact that she and Touko only had few months being one. She didn't want to wait, neither to demand Touko to find a first year who would be a part of Yamayurikai. But it didn't matter, yet. She would feel it when the time comes.

She had to endure first Yuuki's attempts on subtle persuation. _I'll say, a sneaky persuasion. He wanted to be the pest that nobody would notice. Except for Touko._

She noticed the enthusiasm and conviction that he wanted them to participate in their hostclub event, but never figured out the reason behind the _idea._ "Yuuki, why cosplay? I mean, give me something—personal significance about this." She looked at her tea, twirling it along the sides of the teacup. It was not ladylike, but she did it anyway.

"Honest?"

"Hmm."

"Well, being a man . . ."

"So that's really what you're aiming?" She looked at him with disbelief. "Tell me Yuuki, is Kashiwagi's influence upon you goes more than the _personal level?_" _Wait—does he know he's gay? _She wanted to swallow what she said. But! She couldn't accept this—definitely not! She almost shouted but muffled the last words that she wanted to say. "What happened to 'I think I like Touko—' "

But it seemed Yuuki did not notice the subtext behind the _Kashiwagi's influence_. Secret safe.

"Shh! Be frigging quiet! She's just around the room!" Yuuki wispered hoarsely, putting the index finger of his free hand onto his this lips. "Give me a break! Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

"Hell no! How dense could you get?"

"Then why do you want cosplay?"

"Doesn't it occur to you that I want to see your soeur always? You people would only act as counselors, giving ideas, not doing the cosplay thing. Of course, the student council president would always be around the Yamayurikai whenever you're around our campus."

"But that doesn't mean Touko would always be present in the Yamayurikai."

"Still . . . ."

"It would also sound so perverted if you want us to cosplay for something." She rolled her eyes. "Totally perverted."

He gritted his words against his teeth. "I won't let that happen."

The look of concern began to draw on her face. "Is cosplay really the best thing you can think of?"

He thought of others. He rummaged his brain; none came to him.

"Yes,"

"Idiot." But Yumi smiled. "No one offered a better idea?"

"Not that I remember."

"You men are idiots." Another banter to the opposite sex.

"We cannot just have a play like you do in your festival. I mean, given the circumstance that . . ."

"That?"

"Well, I don't want to do a play. Neither does them."

"Oh."

"Besides, it's not our style. Please, just bear with me."

"I always do,"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Shimako, from a distance, looked at Noriko and Touko. She, along with Yoshino and Nana, was entertaining the Hanadera guests in the polar part of the table. With Yoshino's great and humorous stories, the boys were having a good time. Shimako was laughing along with the audience, because of the mannerisms Yoshino did while story-telling. Shimako's attention was pulled away from Yoshino the moment Noriko and Touko sat on the polar end of the table, talking silently with each other. Yet, she abruptly return her attention to Yoshino. It's not her style to be dwelling on the two kouhais' business.<p>

But her attention drifting away from her crowd to her soeur, who was now watching the Fukuzawas attentively. She was particularly looking at Yuuki-san, with utmost attention. Shimako joked mentally, _Noriko, you have this guy friend who likes Buddha statues too, but now you are eying for Yuuki-sama?_ She momentarily laughed.

However—_could it be—?_

She watched her little sister studying the _Kaichou-sama_, as Noriko always adressed him, and focused particularly on Noriko's face. As of the moment, she was seeing curiosity, but much later than that, Noriko silently revealed her smile. It was unknown whether she was smiling to herself or to Yuuki-sama. Shimako could not determine the right interpretation with such smile.

"Shimako, are you alright?" Yoshino suddenly stopped with her jokes.

The girl in question turned her head to the Yellow Rose and replied, "No, do continue Yoshino." She added a genuine smile.

_Noriko, what are you thinking right now?_

* * *

><p>Being an idiot require many things. First, the five senses' pick up for information would be slower than average, and if not only slow, but messed up perception to stimuli. Second, there would be a decrease in the emotional expression. Third, an impaired motivation. For the first time, he wanted to sound so big. But with reluctance, he asked Yumi for advice, for the second time ever since he told her about his feelings for Touko.<p>

"Do you think—"

"Why don't you ask her?"

_She did not even let me finish my sentence. _"Do you even know the question? You didn't let me finish."

She just shrugged.

So, with such careless reply, he asked another one. "Could I talk to her in private?"

"Do I have to repeat what I said awhile ago?"

"You smart-ass."

"That's never considered one of my traits," Her face depicted a blank, but confused expression, as if she never heard how crass Yuuki just described her. _You're hopless, Yumi. _She began to play with her neck scarf.

"Jeez, you never get it."

"Fine, fine. Talk to her." She huffed him away with both her hands waving back and forth. She quietly scanned by only moving her eyes if someone was watching them, and it turned out there was none. Everyone was busy with their own lives—Touko was sitting on a chair drinking the last sip of her iced tea; Noriko was busy washing the cups on the sink; while the Nana, Yoshino and Shimako was laughing their hearts away with Kobayashi's antics.

"It would be best if you do it now." She said quietly.

"Why?"

" 'Cause no one is watching." She received no reaction from her brother, thus, she further said, "Subtlety, remember?"

Yuuki, finally, had his determined look in his eyes. He walked his way to Touko. She was still sitting; her emply glass on the table. No one, as observed by his peripheral vision, was watching.

"Touko—Touko-san,"

"Yes?" She looked upward, her face blank, her eyebrows leveled.

"May I have a private word with you?"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Sorry for waiting. I really was hoping you were. XD


	14. The Honorific

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14: The Honorifics<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Semester, Summer, Two years ago<strong>

**Rose Mansion, Lillian Academy for Girls**

"No."

Yuuki didn't know how hurtful a rejection this was. Now, He finally experienced it, firsthand. He tried to regain his composure by not _showing _how disappointing this was for him, how alienating to know that the person in front of him was giving him the most bored expression a woman could have.

"Touko-san," _Yuuki, show her how . . . how persevered you are! _"May I ask why?"

Touko's hand reached for the glass in front of her, then lately realized that it contained no liquid. Her hand retracted, this time she put her hand inside her skirt pocket. "I think, this place is good enough for our conversation." She looked at him again. "Kaichou-sama, please take a seat." She pointed her hand to the chair adjacent to her, signaling Yuuki to sit beside her.

"Touko-san, before I sit, I would like to know if you'd like to talk about your shawl that you left in the Ogasawara library in this kind of environment." He spoke in undertones.

He was still standing there, thinking of many things that would make Touko be convinced to talk to him outside the Biscuit Door (Yumi had been generous enough to tour him before), or even outside the Rose Mansion. He was hoping for a reaction from Touko, but based from his achievements right now, he was not even having a fraction of what he wanted to accomplish.

_Sure, you accomplished being the sticky parasite._ He mentally kicked himself.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, Kaichou-sama?"

He knew she was trying to deny it. He knew, he was so sure of it, that it was hers. It was black; it matched with the small black dress she wore in that party. He knew the scent of her cologne. Somehow, this attraction to her made his senses so _responsive_.

_Quit having reviews now about the mechanism of the olfactory sensory pathways! _He mentally kicked himself again.

"I have it with me. You're shawl, the one that was partnered with your black dress . . . I don't know why I had it, but—"

"Well then, Yuuki, please come with me," Her voice was firm, even though she whispered it almost inaudibly. When Touko stand up so slowly, he looked at her face for confirmation. When she finally was three steps away from the Biscuit Door, he took this as an opportunity to follow her. He felt strange. He felt he was doing something so dangerous. He gulped his saliva.

When Touko was already out of the room, it was his time to take those three steps to the door. When he opened it, Touko was already in the taking her first step down to the wooden, creaking stairs. She was three steps away from him; her paces were uniform and almost calculated, therefore he tried to maintain some distance. Her expression was unreadable, and he was worried as if he would get some tongue-lashing today.

It was so surreal, following her.

She stopped, just beside the front door of the Rose Mansion. It the sun's peaking arc was still springing sunlight to the sky. He was watching Touko being basked into red-orange hues by the soft sunlight.

_Wait, did she just say my name without an honorific?_

* * *

><p>Noriko, who finished washing the glasses, suddenly noticed that Yuuki-sama was not already in the salon. She was reluctant to ask Rosa Chinensis, who was rather pensive; her head faced the sun that was surrendering to the pull of the horizon. She was sitting on the windowsill, when Noriko approached her. She was greeted with a smile by the Rosa Chinensis.<p>

"_Ara,_ something bothering you, Noriko-chan?" Yumi gazed at her, her neck crouched a little to look at the Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

Noriko chuckled after she noticed something from Yumi's speech. "Rosa Chinensis, your 'ara' sounded so similar to Sachiko-sama's."

Yumi blushed after she heard the compliment from Noriko. She looked somewhat embarrassed, thus looked sideways, almost hiding herself because she was blushing furiously. "Really? I guess I got it from always being with her."

Noriko just laugh with her for a while. There was still twenty minutes before they leave, and the salon was lively thanks to Yoshino's jokes and the Hanadera boys' storytelling. Nana and Shimako was there too, culminating the fun by just watching and laughing.

Before Noriko could stop herself, she said to Yumi in a whisper, "Yuuki-sama is very competitive, is he not?"

Yumi, sensing that the girl needed some confirmation about her statement, said truthfully. "I guess. He really is into this host club thing."

"Was it because of his predecessor's legacy?"

"Hah, I guess so. But being the president twice was something Kashiwagi-sama couldn't do right? I think he already surpassed Kashiwagi's expectations." She looked away, to the sky, and smiled, "He just didn't know it."

Noriko absentmindedly blurted it out again. "He's really admirable." _I wish I could cut my tongue right now._

"_Ara_?" _Noriko-chan?_

She tried to explain as truthful as she could. "It's just that he really was really civil to Touko even if she's quite . . . cold to him."

"What's my petite soeur doing this time?" She asked calmly. She didn't want to prod anymore about Touko's feelings and the way people see her, but when Yuuki was involved, something in her gut told her that she _needed _to know something. _What's happening to me?_

"You know, when she acts as if indifferent and spoiled in front of someone . . ."

She finished the sentence for Noriko. ". . . She couldn't read. Then, she gets attention by being such an annoying brat?"

"But she could read you well, Yumi-sama."

"I know, because of my face. But she'd outgrown being a brat already, right?" She looked at Noriko with serious eyes. "Tell me; ask me something, Noriko-chan. I know you want to,"

Noriko paused for a moment. "Are Touko and Yuuki-sama not in good terms?"

She was quiet again, looking at Noriko's eyes. Somehow, the White Rose bouton was enamored of why and how Yumi-sama's smile softened Touko's heart. "I wouldn't know, Noriko-chan. But I think, if you think it further, being not in good terms didn't mean they hated each other."

Yumi's smile remained, and she immediately joined Yoshino's group.

Noriko watched Yumi mingled with the Hanadera people. The two other Hanadera second year representatives were looking at Yumi with admiration, confirming that Yumi was really popular among the Hanadera boys. She still pondered on Yumi-sama's words that everything around her seemed blurry. She put her hands on the windowsill and watched the darkening sky.

_Am I worrying too much about Touko? Am I too overbearing, since I prided myself as Touko's knight?_

She saw two figures below her, just outside the mansion's door.

_Or do I really need to worry about her?_

* * *

><p>"How did you come to the conclusion that the shawl you're talking about is mine?"<p>

She stopped her tracks and faced him after three unvarying steps away from the window. It was already dark, and the lights of the first and second floor of the Rose Mansion were already lit. Before Yuuki closed the door with one of his hands, he looked at his watch on the other arm. _Well, I guess, I still have ten minutes to spare. Before everyone goes home._

He closed the door. She looked at him blankly.

_Should I say the truth that her cologne—her scent—was the indicator?_ "Your dress, I believe, matches it." He nervously said, though he tried not to show it.

She detected the lie. Then, her eyes became half-moons, her pink lips formed an evil smirk. One of her hands rested on her waist.

"Are you really sure you're not _gay_?" She said all too slowly.

"No, I'm not—please no not deviate from the topic." This made her briefly alarmed that the she was unconsciously digging up the past. No, she wanted as if nothing happened—no balcony scene, _right_?

"Yuuki-sama, where is it?"

"The shawl?" Yuuki verified.

"Yes."

"I didn't bring it." The truth finally came out. He counted many times he put inside his bag and removed it again, thinking if giving the shawl to her this early of the season would be _tactical._ The shawl was in a drawer of the study table in his room, carefully folded, unwashed.

Stalking, though freaked him out, was definitely his kind of thing.

He literally saw a bulging vein in her forehead; it's just that it was covered with her straight bangs. "Then why did you mention it in the first place?"

"I just want to confirm if it was really yours." _Which is true._

Touko was running out of ideas, of how to push this _parasite_ away from her. She was sure enough that he would be an occasional distraction, but she never thought that she would be seeing him _everyday_ within a few days until the festival. She felt heat raising her cheeks again, a sensation that she did not want to entertain. She had enough during that _party_, and she was pretty determined to be immuned to it.

But not now, especially when Yuuki-sama was unconsciously triggering her memories of the night when she looked at him more closely than before. _Sleeping. With his lips slightly parted. Traces of vodka in his breath. _

She shivered at the thought. She tried to dodge his verbal advances. _I don't want to get into anything compromising here._

"Have you ever thought of asking Onee-sama about that shawl?"

"I never did ask her."

"How did you have it?"

"I don't know. I just got it from the library. I knew initially that it's yours. I tried to find and ask you back at the mansion, but you and your parents had already gone." Yuuki explained.

When Yuuki was suddenly talking with less defense, Touko almost gave in to the notion that they have nothing . . . no trifling feelings to worry about. "I guess I forgot about it." She lied. "Or probably it was not really mine, after all." She suggested.

"Maybe Yumi tucked me in with that shawl." Yuuki pondered, putting his chin to the hand of his folded left arm, while his right hand was supporting his left elbow.

"Why were you in the library, in the first place?" Touko was still emotionless with her expression.

"I can't sleep."

"Really? When did Onee-sama come in to the picture?"

"She can't sleep too. We looked at the paintings for a bit, then head to the library."

"Too adventurous." She pokerfaced.

"That's your onee-sama. It's as if the paintings sucked her consciousness away." He chuckled at the thought of Yumi almost becoming a statue as she shredded time just viewing a painting.

Touko just watched him laughed about his sister. They may have known each other for more than a year and a season old of being soeur, Touko was still surprised on how "complicated" her grande soeur was. She did not know that Yumi loved European architecture and Japanese traditional paintings; she did not know that Yumi was a passionate _Go_ player. If she had been comparing Sachiko from Yumi as she used to compare them (Sachiko being the jack-of-all-trades while Yumi being the . . . well, whatever), she gravely want to stab herself of her undeserved arrogance and underestimation of Yumi-sama's worth.

Yuuki maybe was just all-lean muscle and determined face. Maybe, but judging him based on Yumi's silent achievements, Touko was beginning to be enamored by the idea that . . ._ he's more than what I think he was_.

"So, you play Go?" _Oh, crap, what did I just say?_ Touko was now mentally kicking herself because she almost gave an impression that she'd been in the library—who just witnessed Yuuki an Yumi's battle in the Go board.

"Huh?" _What's she talking about?_

"Nothing . . . I mean, what did you and Onee-sama did?" Touko was smiling almost awkwardly, having a delay of nerve impulses being sent to her brain. She was almost failing to watch her words; instead, her tongue was producing a cascade of messed-up syllables, in fear of being caught.

"Did I mention that we played Go until we fell asleep?" Yuuki, on the other hand, had been nervous that he was forgetting the course of the conversation.

Surely, you see, that both of them were having their own problems of how to deal with their problem. The problem of being caught, and being lame.

"Yes, a while ago." She lied again, pleading to all the saints to mislead him from the conversation.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I've always been so nervous while talking with you."

* * *

><p>It was five minutes before they would launch from the Rose Mansion and escort the ladies to the front gate of Lillian Academy for Girls. The sun succumbed to its contrast, and now the moon, bright as it could be was shining through the windows of the parlor of the second floor. The youngest soeurs were already closing the windows, while the men were arranging the seats. It was about time to go home.<p>

Yoshino, who had gone tired entertaining her audience, was waiting for the rest to finish up. Now, all the members of the Yamayurikai and Hanadera council were holding their leather bags. The visitors were first to go down the creaky stairs, while the Roses insisted to be the last in line. Shimako was already on her way to the stairs, when Yoshino noticed that Yumi was holding three leather bags.

"Yumi?"

"What's it, Yoshino?" Yoshino was still holding the doorknob.

"Let me carry one bag for you. Whose bags are those anyway?" Yoshino was beginning to be as contrasting as she was three years ago. With her building stamina and endurance, she was chipping out every piece of "weakness" that used to be associated with her.

"Touko and Yuuki."

"Please, Yumi, give yourself a break. You should act the _older _sister sometimes. Show to Yukichi who's the boss—_ara?_"

As Yumi offered Touko's bag instead of Yuuki's, Yoshino was beginning to find the missing pieces of the puzzle Yumi was trying to hide from her. She considered Yoshino as her best friend, true, but this did not mean that she would spill her brother's business to her. She believed on those grounds.

"Where's Yuuki?" Yoshino looked at her with a smirk.

"…" Yumi walked away from the Biscuit door, as if she never heard the Yellow Rose's question.

"Spill, Yumi."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"But Yumi, you're saying _something _now—"

"Fine." Still, she held on to her belief. "No—this is about my soeur and my brother. Please, just act normal. I don't want to meddle, neither should _you_."

_Baka! My stupid mouth has got me into trouble! I said too much!_

"I'm not going to . . . but you could _share._" Yoshino smiled meekly. The Rosa Foetida had her way of convincing others. Did it ever occur to the girl that she was like the former Yellow Rose, Torii Eriko-sama? _No, she'd probably beat me with a shinai if I do tell her._

"Ugh. I beg you, Yoshino, leave this be, even though you find this too _interesting_." Yumi hinted something that Yoshino was vexed to hear. Yoshino got the message—thusly, saying, "You smart-ass." Yoshino smirked, praising the fellow Rose for restraining her every once in a while. Somehow, she appreciated the rejection.

"Just don't mind them, Yoshino." A gentle voice interceded.

"Goodness, Shimako, I thought you're—?"

"I stopped to meet you halfway along the staircase." Rosa Gigantea held her bag with both hands, resting it against her thighs.

"I told you to be quiet, Yoshino." Yumi mumbled.

While they were descending upon the staircase, Yumi stopped her tracks because of a comment—"But to be honest with you, Yumi, it was such a long time before your brother made a move." Shimako was not looking at her.

"Wait, you know about this?" Yoshino exclaimed. _Since when am I beginning to be so stupidly dense about my surroundings?_

"When?" Yumi had no choice but to just accept the fact that Yuuki and Touko's tension was not anymore this _private _a matter.

"Sachiko-sama's graduation party."

"Oh, that." _So it's not just me._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we did. She won." He told her the rest of the story.<p>

"She always tells me you're a very good player." She commented, as they spend the last minutes before everyone could call this a night.

They were always like this—taking down walls bit by bit as they spend their time together, alone. In front of others, they preferred being unattached with each other. They knew it by themselves . . . they have been _hypocrites_.

"Meaning, she's much better player than I. _That_ sly."

She got the pun in his joke. They both laughed.

She had no idea that this would be so funny—she couldn't remember when did she start laughing. It was not too funny a joke, but hearing it from him—made her want to laugh herder.

_When did she start to be so free—like this?_ Yuuki thought as she watched her made fun of him. Their silent friendship started so awkwardly—she was with her usual gentle but arrogant swagger, while he was with his usual leveled head and a slight smile. They've been meeting in the strangest times, on the sidewalk near his home . . . the party . . . Kashiwagi's home. Always with chaperone. _When would he have her all alone? Without the pretense of this student council meeting crap? Without his cowardly excuse like the cultural festival? Just being with her because he wanted to, and could he say this to her face? When?_

He stepped near her, his arms halfway spread, ready to catch her if she weakened from laughing too hard. And she was. He couldn't help a smirk.

"Don't laugh at me!" Yuuki was aiming a false mock to himself. Then Touko cackled harder.

Touko was gasping for air; one hand was already resting to the wall of the Rose Mansion, while her other hand was on her stomach. "I'll stop—I'll try to stop."

"Don't try suppressing it. It's cute, you laughing this freely."

Touko suddenly had forgotten why she was laughing. Hearing this from Yuuki (_let me remind you, Touko, that he's a _problem, _remember?_), she remembered the barriers that she industriously build in the last few months since she'd seen him last. She abruptly thought that nothing that they were talking about was funny—he was only talking about Onee-sama! She reminded herself, every day ever since Yumi-sama announced the appointment with Hanadera council, that she must suppress this—this feeling so familiar every time he's with her. This feeling of being free. Free of the unknown and the unsure.

She stopped laughing.

_What's wrong, Touko? _He thought with utmost anxiety. _Is there something that I said?_ "What's wrong, Touko?" he whispered.

Neither of them noticed the abrupt absence of illumination from the second floor, even the impending sounds coming from the Hanadera group that was already near the door, thus opening it . . .

". . . Rosa Foetida's like a laughing gas . . . _ore—_Yukichi, I didn't see you there!" Kobayashi stopped her stream of praises for Rosa Foetida, when he saw Yuuki and Touko standing three steps away from the door. His face gave a hint that he noticed _nothing._

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Kobayashi-sama." Touko replied.

"Touko-san, you're here too?" Alice finally spoke.

_Wrong move, Touko! I'm an idiot!_

"We had business to talk to." Touko replied smiling, implying _not your business._

"Right." Yuuki seconded rather scathingly to his subordinates, implying more directly, _not your business._

The Roses finally joined them outside.

"Oi, Yuuki, come on, let's go home!" Kobayashi still did not notice the grave atmosphere Touko and Yuuki were creating upon the Hanadera council . . . and Nana and Noriko. The never noticed that the boutons were there, because they were behind the boys.

"Yeah, right." Yuuki, sensing that Kobayashi was still ignorant about this _atmosphere _and Touko's sarcasm, looked for his sister.

Yumi was already behind Noriko and Nana, along with the two other Roses. "I have your bag. Have a safe trip, people." She said to the crowd.

She gave his bag, while Touko headed to the door, intending to get her bag in the second floor. While she was reaching to the door that Yumi just closed, Yoshino stopped her hand.

"Rosa Foetida?"

"Here, your bag." She lifted Touko's bag.

"Thank you very much, Rosa Foetida. I really apologize for being so rude to let you bring my baggage." She bowed slowly.

The crowd was already away from the two Roses and Touko. Yes, Shimako was watching, too.

"Not at all. I insisted Yumi to let me give that to you." Yoshino lifted her lips in a beam.

"Yoshino, Touko-chan, let's go," said the timid Shimako.

They walked far behind Yumi and Yuuki's group. Touko saw that Yumi was talking with Noriko, while Nana was talking to Alice-san and two second year Hanadera students. Yuuki, she noticed, was quiet. He was walking alongside four-eyed Kobayashi and buff-guy Magane.

_What's wrong, Touko?_

_Wait, did he just say my name without an honorific?_

* * *

><p>She felt awkward, being in a three-seater with Yuuki and Yumi. Since Yumi had loaded first in the bus, she occupied the wing end of the seat, the one nearest to the window. Since Yuuki silently insisted <em>ladies first,<em> she was now sandwiched between the siblings. _Great_. He should have stood. But this was a three-seater! The bus was full, because the next stop from Lillian had too many people occupying the bus.

He intended that he would leave Touko and Yumi alone on that seat, but with the next batch of people hoarding for a space in the bus, he gave in to his first impulse—to sit with her.

The travel seemed too long, too cramped. He tried not to move, while Touko was trying not to have a conversation with Yuuki. Yumi, with her fist aiding her head while she looked outside the window, silently hinted that she was tired. Yumi slept for a while, but her head bobbed, making her wake again. Touko, sensing her grande soeur's uneasiness, asked permission, "Onee-sama, please sleep on my shoulder." When Yumi gave her a distraught look "_Ara_?", Touko said,

"I demand it."

Yumi, then smiled, yawned, and whispered, "Please don't spoil me, Touko."

Yumi descended the side of her head to Touko's shoulder. At the same time, Yumi coiled her hand with Touko's. Yumi was such a touchy person, and Touko was truly enjoying this skinship. In a second, the Red Rose was asleep.

Touko smiled.

_They are in their own world. How she spoiled Yumi._ Making sure that Touko wouldn't notice that he was watching, Yuuki was trying to stay _in cognito_. He watched Touko putting her hand to Yumi's head, ensuring Yumi's comfort. Yumi's breathing was even, with silent inhales and exhales.

It wasn't that he was jealous of Yumi. No, truly not at all. He might infer with this observation that only Yumi had the courage and the consent to be have this skipship with Touko—the fact that Yumi usually showed her love for others by touching. She would pat his head or shoulders unconsciously; she would walk with his with her arms draped on his. This time, she expressed her appreciation by holding her _imoto_'s hand.

_I want to hold her hand again._

Touko felt an overwhelming wave of satisfaction as Yumi clasped her hand with hers. Her hand always felt so different, every time Touko held Yumi's hand. It was always soft and warm, slightly bigger than hers was. Somehow, she had the same sentiment regarding Yuuki's—although his was just as warm, his fingers were much bigger. When she held his hand during their private dance in a balcony of the Ogasawara Mansion, she felt his fingers calloused, a bit buffer. It was not as soft as Yumi's, for she felt his masculinity with the prominence of his knuckles and the roughness of the skin where his fingers bent. Yet—but, how come, _why, why is she reminiscing that kind of sensation she felt almost a season ago?_

To make matters worse, the subject of this memory was just sitting beside her, totally hogging the space she was actually being crushed by his hip whenever the bus moved unexpectedly in an erratic motion. She felt so foreign, fantasizing about a man's hands, which belonged to the person just next to her! Heat was rising through her, evident from the blush that she failed to suppress.

Today was just another day in summer, but he never felt this . . . bothered before. He was always used to this kind of heat, but not whenever she's near. No, literally close to her, with their thighs and knees almost touching each other. Her lithe arms were pressed against the side of his pectorals, while their shoulders were touching each other. Yes, it's already dark, but this didn't mean that the heat accumulated during the day could just vanish after the sun went down. Plus the fact that more passengers were occupying the bus, leaving him no choice but to budge next to her. No, _No . . . 3.14159265358979 . . . ._

Then the travel became too long again. After securing Yumi-sama's sleeping form, Touko was beginning to notice the man sitting next to him. It was still a long time before their stop. They were to separate in the K station, and as she could see outside, they were still in the suburbs. No doubt that the train station would be that far ahead. Or, was just the bus too slow? She couldn't tell anymore.

Long was the ride, and passengers were already jumping off the bus. Gone were the byestanders, however, all the seats were still full. He wanted to stand for both girl's comfort, not scavenging the little warmth from Touko's shoulder. But _gone were the bystanders. _He then prepared—he put his hand on the handle of his black attache, and then stand—

"You don't have to—" Touko look upward, while Yuuki clasped his free hand on a rail.

"I insist. Please be comfortable."

After his small speech, she looked away to check on the sleeping Yumi. Their hands were still intertwined. Seeing Yumi dozed off, Touko smiled secretly.

He just watched the moving scenery outside.

He saw Touko's secret smile because of Touko's blur reflection upon the slightly tinted polyester. He smiled too. He needed to thank Touko later. Properly.

-ooo-

At the time K station was near, Yumi woke up just on time. Like a fully-charged battery, she bounded up, checking herself—her face and hair—in front of the tinted window, and apologized repeatedly to Touko how irresponsible she was ("You should be the one sleeping on my shoulder! I'm the grande soeur!"). But, Touko brushed it off, and stopped Yumi with her hand on Yumi's head. It was like there was an exchange of superiority.

When they reached where they have to separate, there was still time before Touko's and the Fukuzawas' buses. By the time they need to say goodbye to Touko, Yuuki whispered to Yumi inconspicuously,

"Yumi, I need a little time."

"Alright."

Touko was still facing them, a little confused about what was happening. She looked at Yumi with question in her facial features, but Yumi replied just the same.

Yuuki stepped forward, and bowed deeply. Without lifting his head and upper torso, he said,

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I always knew that she's always in good hands in Lillian."

"Yuuki-sama, please, you don't have to," She looked stricken, her blush was _really_ betraying her. There were people passing, some of them not minding, some were. Lillian and Hanadera uniforms, by some means, at the most awkward of times, were appearing from nowhere. Touko noticed some white scarfs and black pleats, indicating that some high school division students were there—_I hope to God _no one_ knows who I am!_

She didn't have time to act, to portray someone else—it was like her brain got mushed by his actions. Oh how, _how to prevent this slow reception for things such as this!_

Touko saw that Yumi was shocked too—she was stiffly planted onto the ground, her eyes wide, her mouth opened, as if her jaw dislocated. _Jaw-dropping._ Now, Yumi fully showed her astonishment in Yuuki's grand exhibition. She almost put her hands on his lowers shoulders as she stepped forward too.

"Yuuki—Yuuki-sama, please rise up! People are watching!"

He then followed orders.

There—their separate buses were there. They had to go now.

"Sometime, I'll return the shawl to you,"

"What?"

"When I'm ready, Touko."

He was gone before she could digest all he said. He grabbed Yumi while running to the direction of their bus. Touko even forgot to say her goodbyes to Yumi.

She turned to where her bus would be. It just stopped, but then, she ran as fast as she could, not minding the pleats of her skirt, the vertical curls of her hair, or the knot and leaves of her scarf, as she dashed to the bus.

The bus driver (she noticed he had this ridiculous mustache usually found in Mexican movies) said to her after she reached the door, "Easy there, girl, you don't have to run, we have a lot of time."

She further blushed.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>There. My other supposedly a one-shot fanfic "How They Wish It Was Raining" is not related to this story.**_  
><em>**


	15. The Evidence

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15: The Evidence<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second semester, summer, two years ago<strong>

**M Station**

The station was buzzing with people from all walks of life—ranging from students to old office workers who were hurrying their way to the station just to get into their respective destinations. Today, the station was surprisingly having its rush hour, at this late of time, because everyone seemed to be lax this summer. Others appeared to have plans for a quick detour to karaoke, to bars, and even to the shopping malls. And to think that she would witness something like this from the members of the Hanadera and Lillian student councils was something worthy to be imprinted not just in memory, but in film.

Indeed, her DSLR camera was always the closest article to her body, and to her heart.

That's why she never put her forefinger away from the shutter.

She was in the station because, a while ago, she visited his uncle (who owned a camera store) to updrade her camera and bought some memory cards. But _damn, _she should have submitted to her instinct to put the newly bought card into her camera right away, because a very _attractive_ moment was taking place a few meters away from her. She was not really hiding, but the rush of people before her projected her to be invisible to her subjects. She adjusted the shutter speed, and put her additional lens if ever her subjects get too far.

There, somehow, Yumi-san's brother was whispering something to her—Yumi seemed to be a little confused about what he said. Her bouton, Matsudaira Touko-chan, was in front of them, a look of confusion and worry was showing a little from her small but firm frame. She was looking at her Onee-sama, that she did not notice Yumi-san's brother stepped forward to _bow down_ before her.

_Oooh, something's brewing. With Touko-chan's reaction, no doubt he got hots for her._

She smirked, and sufficed a chuckle.

_Mami-san—you are missing something. Too bad, I'm not going to give this story to you. _

Thus, let the shutter and her finger do their thing.

* * *

><p><span>The next day, Tuesday<span>

_This is not happening._

This was like last year, when Touko was not yet the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, that people surrounding her was talking behind her back. But not like before, when they used to literally lashing her with piercing words because of her involvement with the charismatic and energetic Fukuzawa Yumi. Today was different. Now, she was the talk of the school because of her _assumed _involvement with another Fukuzawa, the _El Presidente _of the Hanadera Council. But she could not take it anymore.

They were so overreactive about this. But since when did a Hanadera student council president got "involved" with one of the Yamayurikai members? And meaning—in the fervent sense of involvement?

_Yeah_, Sachiko-sama and her ex-fiance Suguru Onii-sama had that kind of relationship—but it was surreptitious information that only circulated within confines of the Rose Mansion.

It was almost halfday and the rumors did not die down. In fact, it was already a raging fire that consumed each classroom—any room that contained a gossiping human being. Touko would not even be surprised if the teachers too knew about this. Those sneaky teachers somehow got curious about their "quiet" students. Afterall, some students think that way with their teachers too, right?

Furthermore, some curious first years were already walking rather conspicuouslyupon the hallway of her classroom just to get the glimpst of the lady who had a _moment_ in the bus station with the charming Hanadera president.

Of course, he's _charming_—that's what everyone said—especially when he gained the presidency for the second time. His legacy seeped into the sanctuary of Lillian Academy, gaining him popularity among the all high school division. Yes, just like Suguru Onii-sama—dubbed Prince Charming—, he was aslo deitified. And the fact that he was Rosa Chinensis' brother—made it a little worse for her. He was now considered a public property, always talked about by the mouths of the people. Just like Onee-sama used to be.

Touko could not take it anymore.

"Tell me, Noriko, what's going on with the gossip circuits here in Lillian? Is there something new that you want to _gossip_ me about?" Touko put her attention now to the sweating Noriko, who was taken aback by the sudden crassness in her classmate's behavior today. Noriko was very sensitive enough to know Touko's intentions and thoughts that sometimes— she fretted too much, about what's in store.

"I haven't heard anything for a long time now." Touko's brows were furrowed now. _Speak, if you don't want to suffer the consequences._

She knew the reason they were talking about her—but she wanted to be sure. She wanted Noriko to bring always the bad news. There was something about Noriko that made the worst news seemed to tone down its intensity. Maybe, it was the way she said it straight to her face.

"Alright, alright!" Noriko was also too occupied too, by the gossips. She even looked irately to her classmates who were gossiping rather loudly beside her about Touko. Her classmates _never_ learned. If they cross Touko, they would also have to put with the Rosa Gigantea's displeasure, too.

To think that the only calm bouton in the Yamayurikai was Nana. Both the Gigantea and the Chinensis were very hot-blooded, having fire-spitting mouths, something that both boutons loved and hated about each other. As their Chemistry teacher always say, _like dissolves like._ Now, Noriko was beginning to get annoyed by Touko's negligence to confront the gossipers, and instead deviated her annoyance to the person nearest her: Noriko. Touko, at the same time, was vexed because Noriko was not fast enough to tend to her _requests_ for explanations about the rumors.

During lunch break, they went to the Rose Mansion to for their usual lunch. This time, they tried to hide from the new recruits of the school newspaper, who, according to Mami-sama, was far more devious than her older sister, Minako-sama. They really need to get away from the classroom. Touko was dragging—no, holding Noriko's hand while they dashed to the corridors, not minding the curious faces that gawked at them.

Sure, they _know_ Matsudaira Touko. She's the Rosa Chinensis en bouton. And the much respected thespian due to her superb performance as Helen Keller in The Miracle Worker. She was, by all means, an actress—a public figure.

When they reached near the Rose Mansion, they stopped running, and Touko removed her clutch of Noriko's hand. She walked ahead from Noriko. _Is Touko really bothered by this? Another rumor to tarnish her reputation?_

"I really need what people think about me right now."

Touko said without stopping her walking pace, without looking back at Noriko. Her right hand was inside her pocket, _again_.

Noriko therefore, pointed out what she observed from Touko's sentiments right now. With that hand on her pocket . . . _she's nervous._ "Are you nervous about what they think?"

"Why would you think that?" Now, Touko about-faced and looked at her in the eyes.

She retorted her with another question. "Who knows?" Noriko shrugged.

"Don't 'who knows?' _me._" She lifted her right eyebrow, and put on her sugnature pose.

"Fine. Can we eat first, before my run out of ATPs?"

"You're nuts."

"Look who's talking." Noriko chuckled because of how crass their insults were to each other. Thank God their banters did not contain any expletive yet.

They went through the Biscuit Door. When they already went inside, they found the usual inhabitants, except for Touko's Onee-sama. They were all eating on the table, their neat bento already halfway empty. They looked like they anticipated both girls' arrival, having this awkward air inside the salon. Nana, somehow, was not minding her surroundings, just eating all the way. Shimako was with her serene smile again, but somehow, the line of her puckered lips was just too . . . straight. Yoshino, however, greeted them with freakishly 'Gokigenyou!', too enthusiastically. Now, it was obvious. They'd heard the rumors.

"Gokigenyou." Both responded, and bowed.

"Where's Onee-sama, Nana-chan?" Touko asked the calmest of all, who was acting as if _nothing_ was circulating through the gossip circuit.

"Her mother forgot to add rice on her bento. She went to the Milk Hall."

_Oh._ Touko did not even want to see Yumi yet. She could not fathom that Yumi would even be involved in this kind of _nonsense._ Yumi, of course, knew Touko's feelings about Yuuki-san. She told her months ago, the day before they finally became soeurs. No—she told her that _she was unsure about him._ She couldn't remember anymore. Until now, while she chewed bit by bit the food from her own bento, she tried to think of a situation when Yumi pried with anything involving her and Yuuki-sama. It was stupidly preposterous, but thus far, all she did was—

All she did was _nothing._

_Am I beginning to be less skeptical to everything around me, or Onee-sama finally applied her acting skills to her daily life?_

It was now weird, having doubts with her beloved Onee-sama. It felt like vomiting. But, being always with Touko, Yumi might have acquired some effective acting skills from her. _Fufufu, _make your little sister proud.

Noriko was sitting beside Touko, as the latter instructed her to do a while ago. They needed to be this close for a brief discussion about this gossip matter—anything that would concern that boy. Now, Noriko was praying to Buddha to _please_ save her from the torment that she would be giving Touko. She definitely knew that the word 'gossip' was never in Touko's vocabulary. But to think that Touko would initiate to confront these annoying hearsays was surprising. _Very brave, indeed. _Noriko sniggered while eating.

Now, she was bothered by Touko's silent question, "What do they know?" She almost choked her rice. What a great way of disrupting her momentum.

"Well," she act naturally as possible, without even stopping what she was doing, "They were talking about you." She had her first bite on the first vegetable she found on the top of her pile of side dish.

_This is not 'news'. _"And?"

Noriko, deep inside of her, was reluctant to say what she was about to tell Touko. "And Yuuki-sama."

_I knew it! Yuuki-san, you piece of trash! You should have not done that! In the middle of the bus station, bustling with people—with Lillian and Hanadera students—!_

"Really? What about Onee-sama's brother?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Touko?"

"Huh?"

"Are you bothered by you and Yuuki deemed as an _item_?"It was one thing that she didn't expect from Noriko's mouth. She really tried using her mask at its full potential this time, just like what she before. The fact that Noriko had notice this façade easily was revoltingly obvious, however, Noriko asking her directly about her feelings for Yuuki was utterly surprising.

_No, she asked for my feelings about the issue, not for the man himself._ But being bothered by the first premise meant to have a connotation to the next one.

"What do you mean?" Touko tried to hide her geniune worry about the matter by acting (she hated to admit this to herself) stupid.

"You know what I mean." Noriko never deadpanned, but there was something about her last statement that made Touko uneasy about talking to Noriko about this Hanadera president. It was her first instinct to act more stupidly. But deep inside her, she was analyzing every reaction made by the Yamayurikai's self-imposed secretary.

And she hated it that she was doing this to her closest friend.

"Please talk more in lamens, Noriko, I can't understand anything that you say."

"Do you want _me_ to tell it to you?" Stupid acting—_fail_.

"Please. Don't single me out as the person who Yuuki-sama likes just because I'm her sister's petite soeur." There, she said it. It was not anymore about Yuuki-sama, but about Noriko.

"You are his sister's _imoto_, and it's possible. That's why they were talking about the episode that you had with him in the bus station." Noriko looked distantly away from Touko and to the opened window in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Touko, too, find it hard to face Noriko. More and more lies are piling up between their friendship. Shouldn't she be honest with her best friend? Wasn't that among the fourmula for a lasting friendship?

Noriko took another bite from the contents of her bento. "I know. Did you and Yumi-sama ride on the same bus to the M station, right?"

"Well, yes—?"

"Now, they saw Yuuki-sama, in the bus station, bowing down before you, looking at you in the eyes, saying something only you could hear . . . " Noriko was not facing her as she spoke quixotically. She was stating something based from what she heard, therefore, she was just assuming that Touko had some questioning encounter with the male president.

It was not supposed to be a big deal. Just denying it would put everyone's mouth shut, right? Rumors die down with time. Once a student deemed this not important, sufficing a rumor would be a cascade of negative feedback.

"Noriko, how cruel that you romantasize something that never happened—"

"Romantisize, true, but many Lillian students said that they saw the spectacle."

_Damn it, Yuuki-sama._

Touko was now supposedly putting ashes to the fire. But as long as many had seen it, her denials would not put more ash to this gossip that she was trying to kill. "Are you trying to work something up from me—if I let go some slip—" Then, she realized, as she was looking at her own bento, Noriko's intentions. She said bitterly, and tried her best to let only Noriko hear about this: "Are you testing me?"

"Who knows." But there was sadness in Noriko's words.

"You are getting too engrossed to rumors for your own good."

"You _asked_ for it." Noriko was now the one whose bitterness was clearly seeping out.

"I don't have any involvement with him. Besides, a simple bow from him would not make me his girlfriend."

"Oh."

"That's my answer." _Oh, a hypocrite, that's what I am._

"Come here." Noriko commanded.

"What?"

Noriko pulled the ends of both Touko's corkscrew pigtails downward. Noriko looked like she's really concentrating that Touko did not notice until she felt faint pulls of recoiled like a spring. Touko was too surprised to stop her best friend from screwing with her pigtails.

"Heey!" Touko squeeled. "Those are my hairdo you're messing with!"

* * *

><p><span>Milk Hall<span>

_Whatever is happening to the students here?_

For the first time ever since she became Rosa Chinensis, never has been a moment that the students really stepped away from her way, until now. It was like she had this deadly virus or disgusting leprosy that upon seeing her, acts of normalcy became too nausiating for her. Students walking opposite her way deflected faster—much repulsive than before. They were looking at her with apologetic eyes. It was as if she had a cythe or something.

_Can please someone tell me what's going on?_ This was painted in her honest face.

And because the students seemed to be afraid of her, she gained the first spot in the line for the bread that she wanted to eat for lunch.

She proceeded to the tables, and looked for one without any inhabitant. Not that she demanded any answer yet from the students, it's just that, they seemed afraid of anything that she would say. She then approached the table with two inhabitants in it. Two seats were still unoccupied. Neither mind her, nor looked at her strangely. She sighed in comfort. Clearly, she could identify that they were first years.

"May I sit here?"

"Yeah-" The girl with short raven hair—much the same as Rei-sama, only messy—almost choked on the rice that she was eating. She had meals good enough for three people that Yumi was so amused that a first year would be this open about eating. _She clearly doesn't have diet issues._ "You may."

"Thanks!" She smiled to both juniors. The other girl, the quiet one, was holding a rather large leather casing.

The quiet girl said to Rosa Chinensis with a drowsed stare, "I'm sorry for my classmate's crassness while eating. She just couldn't help eating too much."

"It's okay. Nothing crass there. She's rather endearing to watch, you know." Yumi smiled to both girls.

Yumi began to eat.

"_Ara,_ did I see a hint of blush there, Aikira?" The quiet girl suddenly said to the short-haired girl monotonously. But it did not hide the fact that the quiet girl was teasing her. Yumi smiled at this weird duo.

"Knock it off, Yuiri." She said after she swallowed tremendous amounts of rice.

"Can I ask you something?" Rosa Chinensis solemnly asked two who was in front of her.

"Fire away, please." This Aikira permitted her.

"Is something up with the students? They seemed to be so uncomfortable . . . " _while they're looking at me._

"Ah, the students. They were just bothered by some gossips." Aikira supplied.

"Ah. Gossips." She then dismissed her worry a little. But there was something not right with the way they looked at her. _Something on my face?_

"I don't like them too. Gossips, I mean." She ingested a large chunk of vegetable into her mouth. Like a boss.

_Fascinating. This kid reminds me of someone._

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

Hanadera Academy for Boys

"We'll answer your questions after classes, but not now. I have a next class!" Yuuki was already running down the hallway when he was blocked by some first year students who was holding a pad and a pen while the others were physically blocking him from entering the classroom. He already could _feel _that the professor was coming soon, but these bastards were hoarding him outside the room.

"But, Kaichou-sama . . . "

"Please, you are first years; do not force yourselves on these trifling matters—"

"But is Matsudaira Touko-san, Rosa Chinensis en bouton of the Lillian Academy your girlfriend?"

"Are you asking her out?"

"Kouhai, please go now to your respective classes, because I'm afraid that I have to put up with your misbehaviors and report these."

The professor showed up, walking along the corridor. He deduced that the first years were new recruits of the school newspaper—this time having their first rites by bothering the student council for gossips good only for senile housewives. He was having a hard time ignoring questions asked the first time this day that he stepped inside the premise of the school. He did not want Touko to be the subject of every male's conversations.

Yuuki went inside his classroom, and shut the sliding door rather too loudly that he was subtly scolded by the female teacher who happened to be his teacher for his next class. He said his apologies and bowed low to the professor.

That was all that Magane and Kobayashi observed after Yuuki closed the door. He was with him before the Newspaper club barraged him with gossip questions, not even related to the upcoming festival or any student council activity. It was disconcerting, that the Kawaraban had been resorting to this _petty_ matter.

Magane and Kobayashi walked away, and headed to the adjecent room, their classroom.

"The freshmen sure are brave." Magane, who had inconspicuous presence during the whole harrassment, commented after he saw the silently angry president dismissed the first years. Magane was talking to one of Yuuki's classmates that the Kawaraban recruits bid him no mind and proceeded with their tasks. It was too late before Yuuki finally got his attention to save him from those gossipers.

"Blunt, if I may say so. But are the rumors true?" Kobayashi asked him.

"What rumors?" Magane asked.

"Yuuki and Matsudaira-san," Kobayashi could not find another distraction to deviate himself from asking that question.

"Are you talking about Rosa Chinensis' sister?"

"Yup. The one with corkscrew pigtails."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because it's not good for us to talk about _them _like this. It's better to ask Yukichi than to gossip behind his back."

"I have an idea,"

Kobayashi looked at the tall, dark bodybuilder, and from it, he understood quickly.

"I think I want to play baseball, later." Said Kobayashi.

_Now, Yuuki, just a little time._

* * *

><p><span>Later that afternoon<span>

"That's a good swing, Yukichi!"

Kobayashi the pitcher exclaimed after Yuuki beated a good swing of the baseball bat. The ball flew a good homerun, if ever they were on real play-offs. Magane, who was an outfielder, grunted as he sprinted to at least catch the ball that was blazing off halfway the baseball field.

"Thanks." He swayed the bat for a few times before resting it on the valley between his shoulders and neck. He smirked at his little achievement. This was a hell of a day.

"I can't believe we're doing this while we fret about the culture festival." Alice, who was the catcher, took a resting stance as he narrowed his eyes to the running Magan, who tripped on his tracks as he tried to jump to the descensing fastball. Magane's grumbles of expletives were heard by the people in the diamond.

"Look, we're here for a good hour of swing. Just an hour. I need a freaking break," Kobayashi snapped back to Alice, and at the same time turned around to catch the ball that was thrown by the cursing outfielder several meters from him.

"Me too." Yuuki seconded. He then let the dull tip of the bat punched the home-base plate, as he dropped it to the ground.

"It's good for the soul, Alice." Magane was now in a crouching stance, angling his gloves at lower, just leveled with his upper legs. "It's better to swing a bat against an approaching fastball rather than someone else's head."

"True, true." Kobayashi seconded as he raised his left leg and his right arm as he posed for a pitch.

The baseball ball almost curved with Kobayashi's throwing accuracy, just like what he did with his babies—money. The Hanadera president often wondered why his treasurer did not sign up for the baseball varsity; he got the good arm for this sport. Yuuki, who was aiming for the almost invinsible concentricity, failed to have his next homerun, which was heading to Alice's muffs.

"That was tough, Kobayashi."

"I'm not going to be nice today. I was bombarded with questions by those students from the Kawaraban." Kobayashi too was chased by the same students during the second period in the afternoon. To top it of, it was even in front of Magane. The students are getting more tenacious by the year.

"Tell me about it." Alice deadpanned.

"You too, Alice?" Yuuki was not anymore concentrating in the game.

"What can I say? I 'm the only male species in the council who had the potential of becoming Red Rose sister's gay friend."

"Yumi-sama?" Magane joined into the conversation.

"No, about her bouton, Matsudaira Touko-san."

Now, Yuuki's ears perked up. "So they asked you about Touko?"

"_Touko_? Where's the honorific, darling? Getting too close to the Red Rose scion?" Kobayashi then snapped on with his pitch. Yuuki missed batting it, and with a grunt, Alice caught it with his mitts. They know where the conversation was heading. Yuuki grunted in frustration.

"Don't talk rubbish."

"That rubbish is the reason why we are being harrassed by the newspaper geeks." Kobayashi was now poking into the uncharted territory. But being the president's best friend, he was curious too; it took a long time for him to interpret Yuuki's attitude lately, until he heard about the rumors.

Yuuki knew Kobayashi's attempt for make him talk about Touko. He could just say 'leave the topic alone', but with Alice and Magane's help, Yuuki's effort to dodge the topic would not stand a chance. "Give them a break. Those geeks you are talking about produced some of the best publication and promotion for the student council, so far."

Alice noted. "They're just giving their kouhai a hard time because they're new recruits."

"No, they're like that because the President's grown-up attitude in M station, like he just participated in an omiai. You're finally a man now, _Yukichi_." There. With Kobayashi's statement, it was not anymore about the newspaper club.

"Yeah, bowing like that . . . " Magane walked nearer to the diamond.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuuki seemed to forget all of a sudden that he still had the bat.

"It's not you to act stupid, Yukichi." Alice removed the mitts.

"He's acting stupid now."

It was Yuuki's turn to be the pitcher. With Magane as the batter and Kobayashi as the catcher, Alice was doomed to the frustration of being the outfielder, the fact that it was _Magane_ swinging the bat like a boss. He was distracted by the new batter's and the catcher's teasing that he could not concentrate. His mind would always drift to the woman they're talking about. He often wondered if his closest friends already had a suspicion of his secret admiration to his sister's protégé.

His thoughts were clearly telepathized to Alice, that the latter demanded a full interrogation of pretty Yumi's little sister, Touko.

"I mean, it's so obvious. I wonder why none of the Yamayurikai notices your lame ministrations of seduction."

Yuuki fired the ball to Magane's direction.

"Fucking obvious." Magane seconded as he hit the ball that Yuuki pitched.

"Booyah." Kobayashi looked at the flyball.

"I'm not _seducing_ her!"

"The term was not the point." The batter then looked at the exasperated pitcher.

"The point is: you hardly get your message across. I mean, it's palpable that you like her, but you treat her like a sister." _Stop talking Kobayashi! I'll give you the beating that you deserve if you don't shut your mouth!_

"Or a competitor." Magane stood near the home base in relaxation, watching Alice's struggle to chase the ball. He chuckled as Yuuki tried and failed to give him a strike.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that impression when Noriko-san and Touko-san met us at the Lillian Gate yesterday, right?" Kobayashi was now waiting for Alice's throw now.

"Yeah, you look as if you're constipated. Like she floored you in Go or something that you couldn't accept defeat." Alice statement was heard even he was far away from the diamond. He, who caught the ball just in time, threw the ball to Yuuki's direction.

"You gave her a weird constipated smile. Way to go, Prince Genji." Kobayashi jested.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Only the truest of friends say the _fucking_ worst of you." Alice dropping the F-bomb several meters away from the diamond was truly surprising.

"Don't fucking deny it." Magane, the occassional curser, deadpanned.

"But, I just don't get it. Why her?" Kobayashi poked into another uncharted teritorry of the "Touko topic".

"Don't talk as if she's vile or bitchy."

"Alice, am I implying that?"

"No, not hardly, no." Alice replied.

"I mean, there's Shimako-san is so angelicly perfect, and Yoshino-san is very cute, and Nana-san, and Noriko-san . . . . " Kobayashi took the chance to chant out his worships . . . .

"They are _Yamayurikai_, what do you expect?" Yuuki took the oppurtunity to gain a strike from Magane. And he did get it.

"I mean, she's a little aloof but haughty, don't you think?" Kobayashi said, as he stopped the raging ball with his mitts.

"She's not like that. Not like that at all."

"I mean, I hardly able to talk to her." The catcher threw the ball to Yuuki.

"She doesn't intend to _talk_ to everyone, especially to you, Kobayashi."

"Ooooh, acting like a jealous boyfriend. There is barely any brotherly love on this one." Magane said, as he posed again for the next throw.

"You really have hots for her, no?"

"So, you really like her?"

Those two questions were asked simultaneously that Yuuki forgot that he should throw the ball now. He stopped his motions after Magane and Alice asked him the question that he did not want to answer yet. But, he couldn't deny his feelings, could he? He stood at the center of the diamond, while the rest waited for his answer. The whole game stopped with the pitcher's moment to reveal his thoughts about the girl in question.

"W—well, yeah."

Then the game rolled again. Yuuki pitched with much speed than before that even Magane prepared with his impeccable batting stance, he missed the ball and gained a strike. But, at least the three got an honest answer from the shy pitcher.

"There, there, our little boy, finally becoming a man." Magane beamed.

"I think we better go back to the headquarters."

"No, you, Kaichou, are going to be outfielder this time." Alice pushed him out of the center of the diamond.

"We must go back now!"

"Stay in the hotseat, brother." Magane's beaming smile irritated him for a moment.

"Great, now my subordinates don't obey me."

They added a few rotations without talking more about the topic. Yuuki succumbed to the feeling of the good weather this time—baseball with his closest friends was always this calming. With the festival getting nearer and nearer by the second, he became too aware of his plans to get closer to Touko. But getting closer to her meant that he's getting more attention from an unwanted audience. He preferred to be quiet about this. Indeed, he really needed to bat some balls this time.

The next meeting with the Yamayurikai was indeed tomorrow. He already gave the class reps a brief report about the meeting yesterday with the Yamayurikai, and with this report, the enforcement of submitting a project proposal was directed to the class reps. Yuuki already gave them a week to get their proposals done. Yamayurikai's agreement to their role in the Hanadera culture festival marked for the proposals to be at Yuuki's desk in the Council headquarters before the meeting with the Yamayurikai.

All the Hanadera Student Council needed to do was to wait for tomorrow.

But Yuuki's mood was not in high spirits anymore. With most of the students knowing Matsudaira Touko, surely, at some point, the students would pickle her volatile temperament either for answers about their non-existent relationship, or for the worst: her attention.

His act of geniune gratitude to Touko became something else in other people's eyes.

He wondered too: since _when_ did a modest bow turn into something as trivial as a confession of love? Yes, he did like her, but as time drifted by, he became too engrossed to the idea of Touko that he forgot about himself. He felt that he truly cared for Touko, but he was afraid that this _care_ might not move a mountain if the strength and intensity of love had a tantamount equivalence with natural forces. He was particularly afraid of being fickle.

"You want some advice Yuuki? You can always talk with us." Magane proposed.

"Yeah, no better advisers than you, folks. You people don't even have girlfriends." Yuuki's sarcasm was as sharp as ever.

"That's not true," Alice tried to intervene.

"Especially you, Alice."

"I mean, I have the heart of a woman. Certainly, I know what women want."

"I'll give you that."

"Thanks, Magane."

Kobayahi had little patience with Yuuki's indesiciveness and reluctance for help. But, really, that was just a front to prod on the Hanadera council president's lovelife. "We having no girlfriends don't mean that we did not try asking women out. You are the only one who's been inactive about the girls department, Yukichi. At least we try."

"Bastards."

"Whatever. At least we _try_."

"You, however, are doing a meager job in making her notice you." Kobayashi talked with force.

"At least she knows I existed. I'm her Onee-sama's brother."

"True, but that doesn't give you the advantage over other men," Magane followed the treasurer's words, and rebutted the president.

"Does he like the 'Kashiwagi' type of men? You know, over-achiever, too handsome, too manly, Prince Genji-type . . ." Alice supplied, unknowingly putting blocks and blocks of heavy burden in Yuuki's chest.

"Give me a break, Alice. Sometimes, you describing Kashiwagi-sempai make me think of my purpose of existence as a man." Kobayashi snapped at the secretary.

"I agree. You know, why does he have _all_ the good stuff?" Magane concurred.

"You know, Touko-san had the similar disposition as Kashiwagi-sempai . . . even with Sachiko-sama . . . the type of woman who has a unique air around her." Alice revealed his observations, a typical characteristic of a secretary.

"Maybe, like dissolves like." Kobayashi was talking Chemistry.

"But polar opposites attract." Magane disproved it with Physics.

"Science concepts just cannot explain this."

"_Hai_ _hai_, but don't you know that women usually find men attractive—those who had different scent from them? It some sort of a genetic thing—to boost their offsprings' immunity I think." Alice tried to redeem Yuuki's temper by citing a Biology trivia.

"Baseball! We're playing baseball!"

"So, you still have a chance—since you're definitely her _polar opposite._"

"Clumsy, too honest, overly enthusiastic, jolly . . . ."

"He'll definitely be dominated by that Ojou-sama."

The three laughed aloud, not minding Yuuki. Friends sometimes put you into something so downgrading such as this. An hour passed but they did not comply with their schedule, instead, they still chose to swing the bat and throw ball. They should've been in the headquarters, rechecking the rechecked items needed for the meeting tomorrow, a repeatative act to secure success tomorrow. But they chose to be in this field, transferring their stress to the bat and ball. Yuuki was afraid to open this up with his closest friends. But, they meant no harm, right? They would support him, right?

"What should I do then?"

"OOOOOHH." The three friends simultaneously bantered.

"Court her." Alice supplied.

"Yeah, make your intentions known. Only a true man bares himself to a woman."

"Magane, you saying that made me want to puke. I can't even picture you saying that." Kobayashi snickered.

"Fuck off."

"I think you should act as discreet as possible. You know, not too flashy. That might not be her taste. Women admire simplicity, one way or another." Kobayashi turned to the president, whose features demonstrated waves of discomfort and without self-confidence.

"Make her feel so special." Alice, the one with the feminine heart, bared his thoughts.

"How the hell am I going to do that? Alice said I need to be descreet . . . I don't get this."

"Special doesn't mean flashy. You have a concept of courtship of a third grader, Yukichi." Magane, the one acting like an expert, mocked him.

"I think you should act more devious to make her notice you." Kobayashi was giving weirder advice.

"Eh?"

"You know, do something that's not typically romantic. Acting not attached. Be fickle—"

"No, not fickle. I don't want that."

"Fine, not fickle. But do something that normally you wouldn't do. Like, don't make her feel special for a moment, then ignore her again."

"That's being fickle."

"No, that is being mysterious." Kobayashi was rather fond of the adjective that he supplied aside from _fickle_.

"And confusing."

"At least, you're making her think about you."

"What a narcissist point-of-view." Alice rolled his eyes.

"You know, we are not sure if Touko's one typical woman to categorize her into something as readable and predictable as a magazine."

"But, at least try to test the water." Magane said, taking no consideration to any strategy for seduction—his principle was just to act accordingly as a man.

"ARGH, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO A SHIT ABOUT THIS!"

* * *

><p><span>Classroom, <span>

Lillian Academy for Girls

Yumi seemed not to notice the rumor about her petite souer. As much as possible, the amassed studentry of Lillian Academy did not dare toil with Rosa Chinensis' temper. Although she was deitified as the most approachable of all Roses, her only flaw was her volatile temper to those who harm her little sister. She passed on students younger than her, the latter admiring the floor she tread on. But afterwards, concern ran into the students' betraying eyes, because of their regret for gossiping about the Rosa Chinensis' petite soeur. It was like dancing in hell when Rosa Chinensis looked at you with honest and warm eyes, when you, a while ago, joined in a conversation about the Red Rose scion.

The photographer was immune to this though. The rumors were true; Yumi did have an exaggerated protectiveness with her delicate little sister. She looked at her _imoto_ like a prized jewel, a rare find that no one would ever touch her. Yumi seemed not aware of his brother's interest with Yumi-san's imoto, the brave one who had flaunted his admiration in the dense atmosphere of M station.

But, it was a sight to behold.

But Rosa Chinensis was in front of her now. She was curious of the photographer's new selections for her panels in the upcoming school festival. Unfortunately, all the pictures scattered upon the four-eyed's desks were noticed by the Rose. The photographer began to flinch for something so unexpected—she was not sure how Yumi would react with this kind of stalking about her little sister.

"So you've captured this, Tsutako-san."

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

The Red Rose, as she was known for this attitude, smiled for the photographer's honest answer. She sat on the chair in front of the reven-haired photographer, still not lifting her finger to inspect the pictures. But the Rose know now the topic that was rigoriously circulating the gossip circuit.

"I know. It's okay. It's not my problem."

Yumi was somehow not surprised. After all, she was a direct witness to what happened yesterday. But it never ran to her mind that Yuuki's act of appreciation would be this catatonic. People who knew them and happened to be there were doomed to notice the scene yesterday.

"So it's true?"

"What 'true'?"

"That your brother was asking Touko-chan out?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Rumors."

"So this _is_ the rumor. They are only rumors. Misinterpretations."

"With your face, I'm not so sure whether to believe you. Look at this."

She presented the photograph to the Red Rose. The latter had her eyes almost balled out from their sockets.

"Since when is this rumor circulating?"

"Since this morning."

"That fast?"

"The Yamayurikai is boring without the rumor element. I'm sorry I did not tell you a while ago." She adjusted her eyeglasses.

"It's fine."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I cannot just attack students who were talking about Touko bahind my back. I cannot protect her that way. Besides, my cute petite soeur wants her fights to be handled by herself. She'll even start it in front of me." It was surreal, Yumi proudly talking about Touko's fierceness.

"Goodness, Yumi-san, the Red Rose Family are really scary." She flinched upon dictating her confession to the pigtailed girl.

"Am I?" Yumi absent-mindedly asked.

"No."

"Good, I want to keep it that way."

Yumi looked beyond the window of the classroom. Tsutako's chair was nearest to the windows.

"By the way, does the Lillian Kawaraban know about this?" She looked at Tsutako with desperation.

"Yumi-san, the schoolpaper has the notorious reputation of being stalkers. Sure they know."

"Did you give your pictures to them?"

"You want me to?"

"You decide."

"Well, no." Tsutako further continued. "As you could see, Mami-san was now acting as an adviser for the Kawaraban, since she already finished her job as the Editor-in-chief last year. I'm warning you though, that it was not anymore her decision of what to or not to publish."

"I know, Tsutako-san. Still, the student council has no jurisdiction over the school press. But I know my petite soeur will endure."

"Then, you should look at yesterday's pictures."

"Let me see!"

_If they see this picture, one could really assume that Yuuki's single bow meant a proposal. Since when does this notion spring forth? _"I can't deny that there was just too much romantic tension in this panel." Tsutako supplied. And she was true to her words.

Touko, in this picture, was captured on her most vulnerable moment, a manifestation of surprise and admiration was etched in the photopaper, while Yuuki's blush was also captured. "I say, you really captured the hearts of your subjects, Tsutako. I'm surprised you don't use this talent of yours to your advantage."

"Professional hazard. But I want to be beyond that. That's why I'm not keeping you away from these babies of mine. I'm Yamayurikai-friendly, after all."

It's been a long time ever since Yumi took a look at the recent photos done by her close friend. It was unfortunate that she's not her classmate anymore in the last year in Lillian. She wanted to see her friend today, therefore, she ventured to Tsutako's classroom after the classes, to see if she might still be there—cleaning, maybe. But she was lucky to find her here. She even got the gist of the rumor that the students—even Touko, _surely she knows about this—_that the students and even the Yamayurikai were keeping from her. _Oh my_, her reputation about her displeasure of rumors about Touko was keeping her away from the rumor circuit. Thank Maria-sama for a fearless and perceptive friend like Tsutako.

"I just hope the Kawaraban did not get a picture as good as this."

Yumi expected something so flashy and groundbraking about the Kawaraban tomorrow. She couldn't deny that she wanted Touko to stay out of the Kawaraban's reach, but that would not help either. She would not pry with these matters. She always said to herself that this was their problem. It's petty, it's shallow—this problem of theirs. _Yuuki, Touko, this is just the beginning._

Tsutako looked at the frame where Touko and Yuuki were in. She almost snickered with her achievement, until she noticed something on the frame. Touko and Yuuki's figures were too focused that the background faded and other faces and figures were unrecognizable. A faint figure of a girl in Lillian uniform was among the streams of people in the background—only that this girl was stationary, contrary to the people moving about her. And she, too, had a camera.

* * *

><p><span>The Lillian Kawaraban clubroom<span>

"You're really such a big help. Now this picture would really prove the rumors." A member of the schoolpaper put down a single picture. She was looking at the girl she was indebt to, and was proud to have found her. Thank goodness, they were classmates.

"True," Absent-mindedly, the first year replied.

"Imaizumi Yuiri-san, would you like to join the Lillian Kawaraban as our official documentator?" One member of the school newspaper said.

There was an easy response. "No, I already have Robotics club. Besides, this is not my thing." She closed her black leather casing.

"Then why did you give this photo to us?"

"You asked for it remember? I have no sort of attachment to it. I just captured what I saw. Incidentally, what entailed in that picture seemed to be of utmost importance to you." She robotically said, implying no hint of annoyance in her monotone.

"I assume that this picture would have an equivalent price, no?"

"Yes,"

"Then tell me what you want."

"My anonymity if you published it."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> Sorry, it took me a long time to finally publish this. I was bombarded with schoolwork that I've slacken to formulate some things to finish this chapter. And I am so sorry to those who kept on waiting. I hope you enjoyed this one—by far, this is the most difficult chapter to finish.

To those who were really minding the side characters, I've introduced you to my OCs: Imaizumi Yuiri and Reizei Aikira. In case you're wondering who these people are: Check out chapter 6 and chapter 8.

ENJOY!


	16. The Command

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16: The Command<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Semester, Summer, Two years ago<strong>

**Rose Mansion, Lillian Academy for Girls**

The Newspaper Club was really doing their job.

They knew, firsthand, that the Yamayurikai members would be having a meeting with the class representatives and the student council of Hanadera Academy on Wednesday. They were even bolder and had more stealth than before, knowing the schedules of these meetings even though the Yamayurikai did not release any official memo about their schedules and whereabouts.

Mami's recruits were really doing a monstrous job of making the rest of the student council agitated. It was unknown, how they knew the decisions of their meetings, their schedules. It was as if they were there inside the salon located at the second floor of the Rose Mansion, perking their ears out, consuming the inks because of endless scribbles of information onto their notepads.

There were several rumors about the contents of the latest Lillian Kawaraban publication, and not all rumors turned out to be good.

There was an emergency meeting, conjured by the Rosa Foetida herself. It was set early in the morning, before the first period started. She did not want to waste any time not talking about this. Everyone was in her respective seat. Tea and biscuits were served by Touko.

If everyone knew what Rosa Foetida would be talking about, only Rosa Gigantea had a blank face to conjure. Either she seemed not affected by the matter, or that she did not know anything about it.

It was rather a personal matter—the meeting was an effectof a serious fixation with _privacy_, an abstract concept that had been seldom associated with all the Yamayurikai members. But, even with this hard truth, the stuborn Rosa Foetida had the gall to discuss this matter. Her matter.

Yoshino, the one who easily got agitated, was the first to speak.

"I know we do not have any jurisdiction about any club here in Lillian, but it seemed that the Newspaper Club was having our schedules in check. They know all about our dealings with the Hanadera council. I know I'm being paranoid, but their stalking is too much for me. I don't know where and who they get their information from, but guys, it was like we are always under surveillance."

"I noticed this before too, ever since we had that first meeting yesterday." Rosa Gigantea was the second to speak.

It was known to them that the students really were enamored by the superiority that the Yamayurikai was posing to the studentry, but never before that would this idolatry result to invasion on internal information—information that was supposed to be just within the walls of the Rose Mansion. They practice transparency with the students, to gain more of their trust, but this didn't mean that the latter had the right to prod on with everything the Yamayurikai did.

But this was the Lillian Kawaraban.

Rosa Chinensis put both her elbows in the linen-covered oblong table, and covered her then speaking mouth with her intertwined hands, "It doesn't matter if they do or don't have our schedules regarding the Hanadera matters. As long as they're not to disturb our work, it's fine with me."

"This is not the first time, after all, that the Lillian Kawaraban had been too eager to get their stories about the council." Noriko supported Yumi-sama with her declaration.

"But if something happens—" Nana joined into the conversation; she gulped as she continued, "—like if articles were written and pictures were taken and published without our permission, what are we going to do about it? The council cannot just unveil its power into something just because it happened to be disadvantageous to us."

"Good point, Nana-chan." Rosa Gigantea praised the junior, then smiled at the latter's Onee-sama. She turned to Rosa Chinensis then, who was clearly worried about the topic Rosa Foetida brought up. "Anyway, Yumi, have you talked to Mami-san about this?"

It was a moment before Yumi replied. Her browes were in an uncomfortable line, and she looked briefly at Touko and said, "No, I haven't. But I talked to Tsutako-san indirectly about this. We just hope that what they would be publishing about us would not make too much fiasco such like that one with Eriko-sama."

There was that worried look upon Yumi's face that made Touko shudder. _Onee-sama, what was it? What's bothering you? Please, tell me._

Yumi, being one of the presidents of the Yamayurikai, looked at Rosa Foetida to quell the latter almost bursting mouth. She needed to finish this topic quickly, for Touko not to get the impression that the Kawaraban might be looking for the picture. That picture that Tsutako showed to her yesterday. She really hoped that no one, no one really got a good shot of Touko and Yuuki in the M station. That only Tsutako had printed it in film. No one else.

"I do not want this to meddle with our affairs with Hanadera later on. Please, let's settle this matter now. We have nothing to do with the Kawaraban. The best thing to do is to act accordingly. Nothing else matters. As long as we did nothing wrong, nothing will ever be published. Mark my words, ladies."

With Rosa Chinensis' hard speech, the meeting proceeded with other matters. Neither of the two Roses expected to hear such deep tone coming from their counterpart. It was just hard to fathom Yumi in a state of harsh apathy about the matter. The two Roses knew (Yoshino hated to admit this) that this matter being discussed in an official Yamayukai meeting was a waste of their minutes. Matters about petty rumors and fear of the bombs that the Kawaraban had in store must not be in the Yamayukai agenda.

And Rosa Chinensis blatantly shove that point up their bums.

Was there really apathy? Or was athere something amiss?

Rosa Chinensis emanated: _kill._

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday<span>

Hanadera Academy for Boys

It was always inside his bag. Before, it was just neatly folded under his pillows or inside his personal drawers. But now, the shawl was now inside a small carton box. He had taken care of it tremendously; now, he was so unsure when should he return it. He said last Monday that he would return it when he's ready, but when would be that moment? Days from now? Weeks? Months? One or two years? It was like he would never have closure when it came to Touko. He was even more reluctant not to return it.

Because it felt like his only connection with her would be lost for life.

Today was the day that Lillian's Yamayurikai would be visiting Hanadera for the joint meeting among the class reps and student council. Today too, that he would be acting so distant to Touko because of his position in the student council; he did not want that their non-existent relationship would be interfered by some curious students, which later would gang up on her and ask her questions. The whole Hanadera was circulating the rumors about "their relationship", and it would be so unfortunate if Kashiwagi, who was just lurking at the University buildings would hear that kind of gossip from an unsuspecting high school student.

Yesterday, after the baseball game, when the council was walking their way to the high school division, Yuuki noticed one building in the University division that made him remember Kashiwagi-sempai. It was _not_ a nice feeling—his chest began to constrict, his lungs seemed to lack breathable air. He was particularly afraid of how Kashiwagi would get _even _with him. With Yuuki pinning for his dear little cousin, of course Kashiwagi-sempai would be so disturbed about this. He had fully shown him his warning feathers back at the mansion, as if saying _Back the fuck off!_ when he noticed Yuuki's interest to the corkscrew pigtailed girl.

And unlike before, when the former council members visit the high school division for just a little chat and coffee in their usual café, Yuuki tried his best not to attend. He knew that the former Hanadera president would be pinning his ass the moment Kashiwagi's eyes captured even just his presence. Kashiwagi-sempai was scary, in a way that Yuuki would not even try to provoke.

But now, his luck would be running out. He needed Kashiwagi's trust for him to get to Touko too. _Why, you cowering bastard, already setting your plan to get the girl you like?_

No, now was the meeting. All of the class representatives had seen him for their submission for the inter-class cosplay contest. All was set, except for the arrival of the Yamayurikai. He already talked to Yumi to brief her of what to expect in the meeting. He also told her of the possibilities that the representatives would be too "adamant" for their attentions, which Yuuki was greatly concerned. He would not want to turn the arranged meeting into a convention for Yamayurikai fanatics.

Surely, with Touko around, he would not want that.

"_Yo, Yuuki, what's gonna happen in the meeting tomorrow?" Yumi asked his brother while she was looking for her Classical Japanese dictionary upon the pile of books that Yuuki stacked upon his desktop. Lately, he was having a hard time arranging his things in his room. Especially the study area. She understood; she too, was now feeling her responsibility as a third year high school student._

"_Sorry about the mess," He noticed Yumi's difficulty in finding the reference book that she was looking for._

"_It's okay. But, I was talking about the meeting tomorrow, Yuuki."_

"_Oh, right." He again was quiet, as if thinking of the right words to speak. "Tomorrow is the deadline for the class reps to present their ideas for the cosplays that they want for their classes. We'll give you sets of papers to be evaluated. Then, you people would help them brainstorm for more ideas about their class presentations."_

"_That's it?"_

_Weird. That reaction he did not expect from one of the presidents of Yamayurikai. "What do you mean by 'that's it'?" He asked reluctantly, as he saw Yumi sat on his chair to further contemplate. Her gait did not show any indication of relief of having a small role in the Hanadera activities, but of concern—that the Yamayurikai would be doing _less.

"_I mean, haven't you noticed that we are doing quite a little for your festival?"_

"_I thought you would say that." He grinned._

"_Uhuh. We're just going to be advisers? For a couple of days, we'll be going to Hanadera just to check their progress regarding the cosplay? That seemed to be so . . . lacking." _

"_Have I mentioned that you are going to interact with the male students?" He looked at her with a slightly blank expression._

"_Yes, well—what's that got to do with our job?" She immediately dwell on the part of the conversation that she did not understand. _

"_Isn't it really hard, you know, catholic school-girls dealing with men from the outside?"_

"_I'm sorry to say this, but not all Lillian students are afraid of men."_

Just like Touko. While he was thinking of his brief time with Touko ever since he met her, not once that he noticed that she was being intimidated by the likes of men. It was just different—dealing with her—never as lax as with Yumi, but never as guarded as with Sachiko-sama. It was just different, as if he was always jumping into different impressions about her every time they meet.

He wondered, and was even revolted when he thought of this: was he just interested with her because he was so fascinated with the idea that he could not read Touko properly, compared with Yumi and Sachiko-sama? Was it really just the idea that Touko seemed to be so unreachable? How would he know the degree of his attraction to Touko? Was there even a scale for that?

"_Yumi, can I be honest with you?"_

"_Oh, when was the last time that you lied to me?"_

"_Ah."_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_I want to know if I'm doing the right thing."_

"_The right thing?"_

"_About Touko."_

"_What about her?"_

"_If I'm feeling the right thing . . . if my attraction to her was right for the both of us. I mean, I really want to court her . . ."_

"_Are you . . . confused?"_

"_What kind of confusion are you talking about?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_I . . . I mean, how should I know if I really love her?"_

"_Can I punch you first before giving my reply?"_

_She was allowed to punch him—she did tackle him to his bed, and put her right arm around his neck and locked it with her other arm. The additional lessons about Judo in Physical Education in Lillian were really paying off. Yumi always told him that she never got the idea of studying it; now she had her answer. He could not even breathe with the intensity of Yumi's annoyance manifested with the tackle that she did._

_He was already blue when he released him._

"_I'm lost on how I should act about this matter—if ever I'll be a good sister to you or to Touko."_

_There was no reply._

"_How could I tell the feelings of a man to a woman? All I know is that love makes you go beyond your means. It could make you into a good person; it could make you do evil for the love that you seek. Although many were equating love with goodness and purity, there is always a side of love that brings out evil."_

"_You sound like murder."_

"_I do? I mean, men wage war for love. Men die for love. Men kill for it."_

"_Where did you get that concept of love?"_

"_Have you ever heard of jealousy so intense? That's what I'm talking about."_

What? Was there an instance that he found himself in despair because Touko was interested in another? He never thought of that. Until he remembered his conversation with the boys in the baseball field. At first, he did not mind much what Magane was talking about; Yuuki was fairly confident that he could be noticed because of this relations to Touko's Onee-sama.

"_At least she knows I existed. I'm her Onee-sama's brother."_

"_True, but that doesn't give you the advantage over other men."_

It was a hard blow. What if there was someone else?

_Yumi went on with the talking. She looked up at the ceiling, while she plopped her appandages on the small area of Yuuki's bed. The spike-haired brother sat beside her, looking at her suddenly foreign expression. "Yuuki, I hate to say this, but you just don't give the impression that you really want her. As her older sister, it gives me the rage to murder you for being so indesicive. You asking me how to know if you really love Touko gave me the idea that there was something lacking with your intentions."_

"_Can you tell it to me, Yumi?"_

_She sighed weakly, even though she was the one lying comfortably on his bed. "Um, let me think. You lack . . ."_

"_What?" _

"_. . . motivation. There was no trigger yet, nothing to make you go to the right direction. Nothing to make you go berserk. Nothing to make you realize your feelings."_

The moment she said it, her words dented a large hole in his heart that it hurt. Was he really that lenient and shallow?

"Don't stare at the air, Yukichi." He was snapped out of his thoughts. It was a little hot inside the headquarters (he suddenly noticed). He was so engrossed with his daydreams that he did not even notice the raven-haired treasurer coming in.

"Kobayashi,"

"Just, act cool." Kobayashi sat adjacent to the president's seat. Somehow, the air-conditioning was heard functioning.

"Hmhmm."

"Okay?"

"Thanks, Kobayashi."

* * *

><p>"This is a formal request from me. I hope you'll allow us to document the whole meeting."<p>

Mami, the hallmark of the Lillian Kawaraban of their generation, talked so glibly about her proposal, as she hogged some minutes of the official time of the Lillian student council. The members were already preparing to leave the campus, until the veteran school reporter blocked their way to the Biscuit door. The reason she knew about the excursion of the Yamayurikai? The Rosa Chinensis talked about it.

Rosa Chinensis confronted her about the Lillian Kawaraban being the official at-large stalkers of the elite student council. As usual, even with Mami's extensive knowledge of every rumor there was in Lillian high, did not expect the anxiety from Rosa Chinensis because Mami's subordinates had been doing a good job.

A good job in documenting every single moment happening within the Yamayuri council.

Thus, came up with the idea to actually ask permission directly from the Triumvirate of Roses to document their meetings.

"It would be a good advertisement for the Yamayurikai and the Kawaraban too."

"It's a good plan." Rosa Chinensis surprisingly said.

"And it would be a good advertisement for the Hanadera council—their culture festival will gain more visitors. Aside from the free tickets that they would be handling to their relatives, other tickets cost some fees to people who just wanted to see the festival." Rosa Gigantea synthesized from all the talking Mami-san was doing for the last ten minutes.

"Your brother is really competitive with his projects." Rosa Foetida, who had her eyes on the Kawaraban, said to Yumi.

"It's not entirely his project; but he represent the Hanadera as a whole. Plus, it's in his last term."

"What do you think, Rosa Foetida? Rosa Gigantea?"

The Roses had been talking in formal tongue now, and the rest of the boutons noticed this transition every time their onee-sama must make a unanimous decisions. It was always a new experience to see the Roses in commune with one another, leaving no one behind, but this kind of feeling was too eerie. As if pedestals were suddenly rising below the Roses' feet.

Deitified.

"For me, it would be a good publicity." Rosa Gigantea said again.

"Fine, I will go with Rosa Gigantea's decision this time." Rosa Foetida huffed. She used to have her fits of annoyance because of the strangest publications that featured the Yellow Rose Family (she irritatingly scoffed again as she remembered the outlandish publications about Eriko-sama, and about her and Rei-chan). But, duty called.

"Well, then, Rosa Chinensis?" Mami had two Roses down with the decision that the reporter loved. She never was into what she was going to do: her face showed monstrosity, like a cat pleading for some milk. Mami never had that moe expression, but for Rosa Chinensis' approval, she was willing to take a risk. A risk to tarnish her cool, badass reputation.

"I have no reason to object with such a tempting request. I accept."

The Lillian Kawaraban expressed their joy with the slight movement of their first on their sides. Oh, how synchronized were they while doing it.

"After the meeting, we will release the articles next week." Mami's cat-like pleading payed off. She continued.

"Yes, _articles_," "The next newspaper will be all about your meetings with the Hanadera for this week. It's just rare that the club could document inter-school meetings of the Yamayurikai with their brother school." She was so happy she hopped like an idiot while joining the Yamayurikai to the Hanadera Academy for Boys.

* * *

><p>Then, once the Yamayurikai was seen by the gates of Hanadera, the council served as their escorts from the females' first step to the gate to the lecture hall, which was vacated only for the sole purpose of the eventful meeting. Yuuki was greatly concerned when he saw other Lillian students that did not belong with the Yamayurikai, but Yumi had explained to him the reasons of the Lillian Kawaraban's presence.<p>

He was grateful, for her sister's sense of insight.

The siblings were walking side by side when the pigtailed president clutched on the cuffs of spike-haired president. With his height, he leaned down to hear her older sister's words: "You should be careful Yuuki,"

"Careful for what?" He whispered inconspicuously to Yumi.

"You don't want your pursuit for my soeur to be published in a school newspaper, right?"

"You mean, the Lillian Kawaraban? They publish such . . . topics?"

"They are very versatile with their work, Yuuki. You met Mami-san right?" Yumi leaned more to his younger brother. "Her juniors are more formidable than what you think." The Rosa Chinensis made a face that showed genuine determination to make her point be heard.

_That's scary._

"So, no . . ."

"Yup, no private conversations anywhere with people alive, no returning of the shawl, no shoujo manga-like confessions. I don't want any publications about my brother and the Rosa Chinensis en bouton now. Got it?" The last line was rather spoken by Yumi in a louder voice that both of the student councils and the Lillian Kawaraban reacted in a rather noisy manner.

The freshman recruit of the Kawaraban had no fear in asking the Rosa Chinensis about the matter. "Rosa Chinensis, may I ask what's going on?"

Rosa Gigantea noticed Yumi's concern about his brother, and said to the junior, "Don't worry about it. It's just a banter between siblings, is it not, _Rosa Chinensis_?" Shimako particularly stressed the word. Yuuki was rather suspicious about the White Rose's sudden change of demeanor.

_It's as if Shimako-san knows something that I really need to know. _Yuuki shuddered.

"Indeed." Said Yumi as she motioned her hand to Yuuki's shoulder to proceed with the walking. She smiled at the junior Kawaraban member.

The Fukuzawa siblings then turned from their backs and proceeded to the lecture hall.

Unknown to the Hanadera president, their _silent _conversation was overheard by the two Roses and the Hanadera council's secretary and treasurer. Both females were acting as if they're not interested by falsely having a conversation among themselves, while Kobayashi and Alice—well—they were looking sideways as if washing the surroundings with utmost attention, like being in a rare scenery.

But their ears were perking up in anticipation of hearing the conversation between the siblings. Who would have thought that Shimako was indulging herself—that righteous and demure woman—to overhearing the conversation?

Meanwhile, the rest of the boutons were behind the White and Yellow Roses. Noriko was talking with the representatives of the Lillian school paper, when she noticed a familiar face among the girls she was entertaining. Even the youngest of the boutons, Nana-chan, acknowledge the presence of . . .

"Tsutako-sama!"

"Gokigenyou, Nana-chan."

"Sorry for being so rude, but I haven't noticed you with the Kawaraban group. Did you finally join?"

"Nah. I'm just a stand-in documentator. Apparently, I lost to a bet against Mami-san. My presence here, therefore, is some sort of a punishment for losing. The bet, by the way, is too delicious to tell." Tsutako smirked.

"Ah."

But behind Tsutako-san was a girl with glasses and a camcorder in her hand. She was right next to Tsutako. Another apprentice, maybe. Noriko, at first, had not notice the first year with the ace photographer, but something in her gait that made her shudder. It was audacity. She felt the junior's eyes so bare. She felt it even with the blank and half-asleep stare she was getting from the kouhai.

"By the way, this is Imaizumi Yuiri-chan. One of the officers of the Newspaper club recommended that I should bring her along. It was part of the bet." The Ace Photographer smirked. She was liking her defeat too much. She put her hand at the back of the first year, and motion the latter forward. Touko, who was now watching the conversation in silence, was fascinated by the first year's bearing. Those eyes reminded her of someone . . . .

"Nice to meet you, Yuiri-chan." All the three boutons greeted Yuiri with enthusiasm. They halted, and bowed.

The rest of the Yamayurikai, the Hanadera student council, and few of the Lillian Kawaraban walked their way to the lecture hall.

But the Hanadera president looked behind him just to make sure that everyone was following his lead. But when he inspect everyone in the group, Touko's eyes intercept with his.

* * *

><p>"I've given all your proposals to the Yamayurikai members. Since we have six sections per year level, three proposals would be given to each of the Yamayurikai member."<p>

Yuuki was before the podium, and to Yumi's surprise, this was the first time that she'd seen him give a speech. Well, it was not a speech, it was more like a normal meeting. But to see him spat words (glib, well-picked words) to the Hanadera students, she admired his little brother more. _Well, he's not little anymore._

It was time for the Yamayurikai members to introduce themselves to the crowd. They were seated at the front seats. At Yuuki's cue, all of them stood up and advanced to the stage. Just like the old times, the Yamayurikai gained silent awes from the male crowd; the audience could not keep their eyes from the girls—in front. The Roses introduced themselves first, then the boutons. But Alice could not help a chuckle (he was hushed by the suspecting Yuuki) when Touko-san, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton introduced herself to the class reps. The eyes of the audience were suddenly communicating among each other; the male subtlety of how a silent conversation should be done was definitely working.

The Hanadera student council was not surprised by the sudden uneasiness among the crowd. Their stares to the Matsudaira scion told, _so this is Kaichou-sama's woman._ Alice, who was at the side of the stage and watching Touko gave her school information, gave Kobayashi an elbow at the sides. "Look at Yuuki. He was fuming red there."

"You're right. Should we signal Magane?"

"I don't know," Then he motioned his hand sideways, trying to grab some attention from Magane. The large student counselor noticed it; Kobayashi pointed Yuuki.

Magane got the idea. The fuming Yuuki was fidgeting before the podium. He looked so constipated. "Shit, he looks so constipated."

"Do something! It's—it's unprofessional!" Kobayashi was not acting like himself—not acting like a douche.

Magane took the initiative to go near Yuuki and whispered something to his ear. Yuuki began to compose himself again, while Kobayashi and Alice were sighing for comfort. While Tsutako was so focused in taking pictures of the Yamayurikai giving their introductions (Noriko was now having her turn; Touko just finished her little speech with a small smile, and the rest of the crowd smiled back rather awkwardly), the girl with the camcorder beside Tsutako was more focused to the little episode when Magane was whispering to the Hanadera president—the Rosa Chinensis' brother.

But Yuiri felt a tight grip in her chest. She'd seen the Hanadera president before.

Then, the grip felt more intense, more suffocating. Yuiri, for the first time, regretted not to notice things around her. Regretted having no attachement at all. Suddenly, she remembered about the picture.

* * *

><p>"You should see yourself, Yukichi."<p>

The group dynamics started fifteen minutes ago. After the introduction, each Yamayurikai member briefly examined the proposals assigned to them, and called upon to the class reps consigned for their advices. The Hanadera council were in the sidelines, watching and supervising the activity. The two representatives of the newspaper club was loitering among the group, asking questions as if they were part of the Hanadera class reps. Tsutako was having finger cramps because of her constant snapping of the shutter of her camera. The other girl, the silent one, was rather in alone in her world, not minding the people around her as she stared on her camcorder.

"Shut up." Yuuki did not want to hear it again.

Kobayashi, the only person among the president's four friends who could _actually_ pinch Yuuki's sensitive nerve, said what the president did not want to hear. "You look constipated when jealous."

Alice and Magane, who was hearing the whole conversation, gasped deeply because of nervousness.

"Whatever. I didn't look constipated. Maybe that's how you look when you're constipated."

"Whatever."

On the far of the room, Touko finally had time to distract herself from the tensions that she had been having ever since the rumor began. Still, even with two years of being the star not of her club's play but of the rumors, she was still not used being talked about. Unlike before, not after she accepted her onee-sama's rosary. She hated to open her heart, but she began to accept sudden changes. It was so nice, within the warmth and protection of her Onee-sama, a very nice surrealism, that she feared for the future. Like this one.

She focused again to the job at hand, minding the boys that constantly grabbed her attention. As she scanned the characters printed on the bond paper that the class reps had submitted, and so far, she noticed that all six of the proposals came from different themes of famous plays. It was as if they were serendipitously assigned for her. She snorted by the way the three Roses _distributed_ the tasks. Distributed was not even the right word. She raised the side of her lips in amusement.

She tried to be as _moe _as she should be, acting so lively with the boys surrounding her. She was sitting on a desktop table, while six class reps sit on mono-block chairs. It felt like she was a teacher, guiding her specially selected students. While she tried her hardest to be at ease with the boys around her, she noticed the all-too-respectful-and-distant treatment that she was getting from them. She knew, from the moment she announced her name that something was brewing. Somewhere, somehow, someone was watching them too close enough.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

At first no one really bothered to answer her; they were too shocked from the question.

"Well, it's just really nice to meet Matsudaira Touko."

"Yeah."

They were rather guarded with themselves. It was as if someone was watching them.

She used another approach. These were boys; at least, do what usually men do. "Argh, come on guys, don't be too formal on me now. We'll be spending a lot of time together because I'll gonna supervise your host clubs, right?" Acting like one of the boys.

The boys just laughed. _Is it me?_

"Now, all of you must have a one-on-one with me, to discuss the preparations that are written here in your reports. Every report—" She skimmed again along what's written on all six papers, "seems very detailed . . . Splendid."

All of them blushed beet red.

Boys are easy to read. But why the hell are they like this?

On the far side of the lecture hall Noriko was busy with her own set of harem. She gave a very clear indication that the whole thing were just business. Stiff was the right adjective. She would not be like Yoshino, who was actually looking rather bashful because of her own set of class reps. Not to mention that one of them, who had been late because of club activities, happened to be the kendo club president. Who happened to have an uncanny resemblance to the former Rosa Foetida. Was it Noriko, or was that Everything-like-Rei-chan was Yoshino's type?

She'd taken a look at her fifth cosplay presentation, and so far, this seemed to be boring her. Thank goodness for Shimako-san that she was reminded that her manners in this meeting would reflect the Yamayurikai as a whole. The grande seour smiled at her when she shifted her eye to the former. However, this did not erase the fact that she'd given a rather tough assignment, and suddenly, she realized that her onee-sama seemed to read her thoughts, and that her smile a while ago was like a beg for pardon.

Because the cosplay themes that were assigned to her were not of her forte. Therefore, she would be obliged to research more, maybe this night, for more information about the cosplay themes. And then, at the time she knew it, she already counceled all six. Then, she looked for Touko and Nana. Touko was still having her fifth, while Nana had finished with her tasks and now resumed to having fun with the six men. She was sitting on another table, just like Touko had been doing, and was articulately telling a story. It was a funny one, since the boys surrounding her laughed hardly after she flopped her arms up the air. Some of them were banging their fists against their laps.

What a sight to see, Yoshino-sama's bouton.

Then she looked at the girl who had her eyes covered with the camcorder's sight. Noriko's view, the panoramic chaos in the lecture hall seemed to be a bizzarely delicate, as the White Rose's bouton narrowed her eyes to Yuiri. Then, the junior's eyes slowly ascended to focus upon Noriko, in a deliberate, slow zoom. She eyed Noriko with a blank stare.

* * *

><p>The meeting ended with everyone tired but satisfied.<p>

However, the student council insisted (the truth: demanded with firm force. The men wanted to walk with them.) that they should go on without them. Thus, with the dark night encompassing the sky, the group watched the light posts at the sidewalk leading to the front gate of the Hanadera Academy of Boys. The Lillian Kawaraban group reluctantly left before them because they needed to produce articles for the next issue. Even though they really wanted to stay (for stalking purposes now).

Finally, the newspaper-phobics, Touko and Yoshino, had finally released the tension of deoxygenated air out of their lungs.

"That was really tough."

"What's tough?"

"We're like little specimens being observed under the microscope whenever the new members of the Lillian Kawaraban are around."

"Hahahaha!" The Rosa Chinensis really laughed aloud. If the former Rosa Chinensis was hear, she must have been swallowed by the ground with her imoto's unlady-like mannerisms. _Yeah, right, _Yoshino snorted. Even with Sachiko-sama around, the former Rosa Chinensis would be more than happy to witness such carefree laugh from the cutest Yumi.

Yumi, who was very closely behind Touko, covered her bouton with both her arms (Yuuki was carrying Touko and Yumi's bags, as demanded by _Onee-sama_) "Touko, could you endure this for a while?" Yumi's grip on her imoto went tighter than before. Yuuki sufficed a blush.

Yuuki was beside the _flirting _duo, rolling her eyes because of Yumi's utter audacity!

"Onee-samaaa . . . ."

There was that subtle moan that stopped Yuuki from his tracks. The walking pair did not notice his gait halted for almost an eternity, as he looked at Yumi's back.

"O-onee . . . Onee-samaaaaa . . . please, not in front—" she could not look behind her, because Yumi's chin was rested upon her right shoulder. She really wanted to savor the moment, but, "—not in front of—" _other people!_ But with them stepping so little at a time, Touko's step seemed to skip because of the close contact. Then, Touko felt unbalanced, which caused Yumi to spin around uncontrollably.

"—Yuuki-sama." Touko gasped at the sight of her Onee-sama's brother, the sight of him—his eyes with . . . she couldn't tell.

"Touko-san."

"Ah, Yuuki!" Yumi was rather in euphoria right now, her cheerful face infectious. "Come on, it's getting late."

For the Yamayurikai, this was a normal sight for Yumi to be unabashed with her feelings to her celebrated bouton, thus the whole thing was just (there was no word to better describe this) normal. The same procedure went: Yumi would showered her with brimming affection, Touko would try to resist, then she would surrender in the end, which would further allow Yumi to went on with her prized little sister.

It was as if there Sei-sama did not even go away to Lillian University.

"Go on—go on, with what you're doing. I'll follow up." Yuuki mumbled.

"Alright!" Yumi gladly replied, while they continually walked down the road.

But the rest of the Hanadera council was as dumbfounded as their President.

"That was _hot._" Magane and Kobayashi drawled. Yuuki, who was still in rooted on his place, snapped out of her _man thoughts _and looked at the boys viciously. Sure, he was surely imagining things about _Touko. _But to add his sister to the picture—? _FUCK!_

"Don't even think about it, _bastards._" Yuuki growled to his staff.

Yuuki had no choice but to watch the Red Rose sisters. It did bother him a little, that he was still not included into such moment where Touko would be most comfortable. He traced his steps a little shorter than before, he need to savor the bitter moment to be just an observer, an outsider.

Yet, even after the warning that his sister gave to him, he still could not hold the compulsion to once again taunt Touko about the shawl. She may be acting as if she'd forgotten what happened two days ago, but no matter. Every day that they would see each other for the next days would be a reminder of what happened that fateful Monday.

They were in the M station. Again, waiting for each other to say their respective goodbyes, their subtle nods of acknowledgment. Touko was still assuming the blank look, the look that has been her most used mask. When they turn their backs from each other, Yumi thought that his brother was true to his word.

No, he wasn't.

As Touko was walking to the opposite direction, Yuuki ran to her and called her name.

"Touko. Touko!"

Touko turned, but being so unsure of herself, she put on her mask again. "Yuuki-sama, is there something you—"

He was still flushed with the running; he was huffing large amounts of air into and out of his lungs when her breathed, "When I'm ready,"

Touko acted as if she was oblivious of what the sempai would be saying, but in her heart, she already know the words that would spill out of his mouth. For it was forged into her memory. And that forgery was still two-days fresh.

"Someday, I'll give you the shawl—."

"What are you talking about—"

"When I'm ready."

Then, he went away. The same moment happened again.

* * *

><p><span>The next few days after<span>

"No, give the photo back to me."

"Yuiri-san, even if I give the picture to you, it was already in the papers. It's already for distribution. It's too late to erase the article."

Yuiri froze in horror.

"I'm so sorry, but I hope you're not be angry at the members of the Lillian Kawaraban. The juniors were just doing their jobs."

Yuiri bit her lip. Then, after taking the picture off the classmate's hand, she pivoted away, her strides erratic. She put her hand on her left chest and pinching some skin because her hand was turning into a fist. They were haunting, all of White Roses.

Especially the Gigantea successor.

_It was so haunting. Those dark eyes._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>I am so so so so sorry about the long delay! Schoolwork and schoolwork are eating my time, in addition to lack of sleep. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. For those who are still faithful in reading the fic, thank you, thank you, thank you. You people keep me going. I so hope that I'll hear your thoughts about the BCD's progress, so don't hesitate to review!


	17. One Week

**A/N: **Thank you for all who have been supporting the fic! Please let me know if plot is getting all too slow. Even though the fic was about Touko and Yuuki, they were not the only ones who get equal parts in the bulk of the story. They were not even kissing yet (which was kind of disappointing). But I hope I had the time to plot more, up to its ending. For some of you who had been looking for a yuri pairing featured in this fic (especially the Yumi/Sachiko fans), unfortunately you won't find one. This is definitely hetfic, and for those who had been reading ever since the first chapter, it was implied that I paired Kashiwagi with Yumi. Please do understand.

As for the recap of the previous chapters: Yuuki was subtly getting Touko's attention by using Touko's shawl in order to make her remember about their moment together during the Ogasawara party. Ever since the involvement of Yamayurikai members with the culture festival of the Hanadera Academy for Boys, Yuuki and Touko were confused about their connection. Yuuki was now hinting that he likes her, but Touko was having doubts. Yuuki, sensing a different signal from Touko, was starting to doubt himself too. Now that Yuuki's friends made him realized how _slow _Yuuki was, the Hanadera president decided to be more vigilant. Their moment in a bus station had been documented by a Lillian student, and Yumi, knowing the repercussions if ever the photo would go public, would be detrimental for the relationship of Hanadera and Lillian. Now, it's up for Touko and Yuuki to realize their feelings, and to keep it secret from the Hanadera and Lillian studentry.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: One Week<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Semester, Summer, Two years ago<strong>

**Lillian Academy for Girls**

Monday

The morning paper was distributed to each classroom before the first period commenced. Since it was Monday, the scheduled activity was for the homeroom purposes. But with no agenda a small class of thirty students needed to talk about, the first period was reduced to be a vacant period. With this, everyone concentrated to the newly published issue of Lillian Kawaraban, and so far, the first pages of the paper seemed to be pretty good.

No typographical errors, no misspellings, no error in the layout. The Lillian Kawaraban was too competitive that they impressed the students. They were silently increasing their credibility as a club. The front page had an impact and gained immediate interest from the students; the meeting of Lillian's Yamayurikai and Hanadera's student council. The front page picture showed both the councils at the Hanadera school gate, the Yamayurikai on the right side of the photo, while the Hanadera counselors were on the left. The picture showed the Rosa Chinensis, one of the three Roses who led the boutons, was raising her hand to meet Kaichou-sama of Hanadera council, who was also raising his hand. It was a very controversial photograph, albeit a good one, since both councils appeared to be unaware of the lens that just captured the moment. The ambiance was set in good light too, as if both councils ha been in very good terms for the longest time. The two front page news was obvious; they were about Yamayurikai joining with the Hanadera council to discuss some culture festival matters with the class representatives. Another was about the Hanadera's preparation for their culture festival.

When the news section was limited with the primary details, the feature section on the next pages had feature articles that were elaborate, detailed, and complimented by good sets of pictures. It was no doubt that Tsutako-san's punishment (a lost bet from Mami-san) was to give all her good shots about the gathering to the newspaper club. Several articles had been featured, all of them about the Lillian Kawaraban and the Hanadera Council. What was surprising to the readers was the gall of the Kawaraban to interview all officers of the Hanadera council, and combined individual interviews into a long feature article. It gave an impression that the Hanadera leaders really did gather and talked about themselves and the festivals. Not to mention their pictures, who looked rather . . . manly but astoundingly pleasing for Lillian students' view. They looked less predatory and more approachable (two thumbs up because the students who apparently hate men did not crush the article). Other features include the host club project-meeting that the Hanadera class reps prepared, and it was all set in a story–like manner, which also featured the Yamayurikai conversing with the class reps. Another was about the two Rose boutons and their comments about their first workshop with the Hanadera. The Feature section spanned the four inner pages. But one page, the backpage, was soon to be read.

If the homeroom period were not converted to a vacant period, most of the students would neglect the last article.

But the build-up of curiosity while reading the _whole_ newspaper was enough for anyone to finish all articles. More so when they saw the title of the final installment.

The Lillian Kawaraban really did a tremendous job this season.

* * *

><p><span>The Rose Mansion<span>

The three Roses were quiet. They've gotten the newspaper back in the classroom, and it was delivered earlier than expected. They thought that the schedule for its release would be at lunch time, but the Lillian Kawaraban was faster than the local morning paper. At Mondays, the three Roses were expected to be early as usual, earlier than their helpful boutons; it was a tradition that never did diffuse away. It signified, too, the perseverance of the leaders to start early at the beginning of the week.

Mondays were meant for the discussion of all agenda that would take effect for the next four days. Mondays was supposed to be the presidents' meeting, wherein the Roses needed to sort out first all matters before it would be discussed to the rest of the three boutons. This was for efficiency, for better allotment or distribution of tasks, which was always handed down to the boutons. The Roses plan, the boutons command, the petite seours execute. However, since they lack the petite soeur elements . . . .

The Rosa Chinensis was still in her most aloof form, which could be considered her quietest one. She was the one mostly affected by the Kawaraban's publication, the fact that her bouton and her brother were the main characters of the last article. Furthermore, she was also included in that article, as presumed on the picture that accompanied the article. _That_ picture was not what Tsutako-san took, that she definitely knew. It was of a different angle, but it did capture both the Hanadera president and the Rosa Chinensis en bouton. It was the only article that did not belong to the general theme of the paper (the theme was about the Hanadera meeting, afterall). She did not know if this would make them or destroy them. This article was more of a contradictory to the "publicity purposes" that the Lillian Kawaraban, the Yamayurikai and the Hanadera student council had been aiming for.

"This will not affect both councils at all. I am sure of it." Rosa Gigantea firmly suggested.

"The picture hardly signified anything. . . Yukichi was just bowing, and Touko-chan only appeared a little surprised. . . ." Rosa Foetida was trying to ease her best friend's sad disposition.

"I wonder how Touko would swallow this."

Yumi wondered how violent her dear petite seour would react, after she had read the article. She also thought that she had been so lacking in the advice department; she should have told Touko about her worry if ever the Kawaraban were to publish anything that's related to the Red Family. She should be calm about this. She must be. She had to. While the rest of the world was talking about her personal life, she had to endure constant questioning by commenting—_I'll leave it to your imagination—_the great Ojou-sama Ogasawara Sachiko technique. But they were different; the fact that this hot-headed little sister of hers was tender with _Yuuki-matters_, it would be hard for her to say such sentence. Knowing Touko, she would be replying indignantly—_Jealous?_

_Jealous? _meant a lot of things. It could be because the questioner was _jealous_ of Touko's popularity, being subjected to scrutiny from the Kawaraban, or _jealous _of Touko's relationship to the famous and lovely Rosa Chinensis but also to another famous Fukuzawa (who had been gaining popularity since last year), the Kaichou-sama of Hanadera Academy for Boys, now that they were rumored as an item. Those things were quite coveting.

This stuck-up act that Touko had been playing for almost a year now was stopped ever since she became Yumi's sister. But, how would Yumi knew? What if someone still hated her because of her guts? It was not easy to hate her; Touko had that uncanny attitude to let her enemies shook in anger while she was unaffected by any taunt. That way she could settle her annoyance toward those who misinterpret her, to those who were backstabbing her. Lillian was not always about butterflies and rainbows. Afterall, what reside in this small garden were girls. Girls with developing and raging hormones. Girls of different upbringing, cultured as they were. Girls with issues.

They were still girls.

Thus, when the clock stroke seven, the Rose Mansion began to be filled with the , Touko seemed to be the last one to arrive.

The Roses finished the topics that needed to be discussed with the rest of the Yamayurikai and waited for the rest to join them.

When Nana came to the room, and for the first time, the air around her was different. She was holding one of the copies of the news paper, and to the Rose's astonishment, she asked if the Rosa Chinensis en bouton was inside the salon. The fact that she was walking inside like a fretted ninja depicted that she'd read the last article. Because something about the content really did alarm Nana, that she needed to get ready for her pretensions (that she did not read it) if ever she would face the protagonist of the story.

"Nana, she's not here yet. Quit making a face like that."

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama."

"Nah, don't mention it. We, too, have been preparing. Your bouton is scary in times like this, Yumi."

"Yeah." Yumi replied to her best friend.

Noriko, however, was rather violent about the article that she barged in, neglecting her manners, and she quickly slammed the newspaper with her hands to the freshly changed table cloth.

"Why don't they just leave Touko alone?"

An outrageous Noriko sprang her Onee-sama to comforting her by enveloping her arms to the bouton with an embrace. Noriko having this fit of anger was not new to the council (Shimako and Yumi experienced this exhibition before, but never to Yoshino; no resolution will be accomplish with those two), but her anger was because of her protectiveness to her best friend.

"Noriko, calm down. Your anger won't resolve anything." Rosa Gigantea whispered as she hugged her bouton.

Since everyone was there now, Yumi began to talk. "I will just say this once. Please, don't mind this stuff; don't even bring this up to Touko. I want her to handle this without your help; I want you not to meddle. As her Onee-sama, her actions would be my responsibility. Please, just let the rumors die down, okay?"

She was pleading before the Yamayurikai.

Touko opened the door after she spoke.

* * *

><p>The door sprang slowly; the people inside did not expect such early call from Touko. Everyone almost stood up with their stiff faces, but only one did stood up to greet her.<p>

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Touko, with her usual cheerful greeting, closed the door slowly.

"Gokigenyou, Touko." Yumi said with a jovial smile. She turned to the rest, who fortunately had hidden their copy of the newspaper before this whole thing began, and announced, "Shall we start the meeting? We have a lot of things to talk about."

Yumi noticed, as she sat down and opened her student notebook, that Touko was holding a copy of the issue. It was particularly folded in such a way that the gossip article was facing outward, a clue that Touko had read it. It was crumpled and had a small smudge of mud at the sides, indicating that Touko vented her anger to the innocent newspaper that happened to have one of the horrible articles ever made since Torii Eriko's rule. But Touko sat on her designated chair nonchalantly, like nothing happened. Yumi really hoped that the bouton would talk to her about this. She would give her until tomorrow. If not, she'll force her, like she did when she heard that Touko quit being in the Drama club.

Rosa Foetida, seeing the fast changes of expressions on Yumi's face, decided to initiate the meeting. "The first agenda is about the Sports Fest. The adhoc committee had submitted the list of people who will be the class reps for each section of all year levels was given last Friday . . . ."

Noriko was back into business by noting everything everyone spoke, but her mind was not into the meeting, but to the person beside her. She was stealing moments for her to look at Touko briefly, to see if she were fine. Physically, she was, but Noriko was still bothered by the newspaper on Touko's lap, uncrumpled and with mud. She could not confront Touko about the article, even console her, for the Rosa Chinensis commanded otherwise. It would be disrespectful if she prodded Touko about this. But she had other plans.

She would find the person who took that picture.

Meanwhile, Touko was trying her best to be normal as possible, no matter how she easily noticed her comrades poorly pretending that the article never happened. She assured herself that this problem would be handled as she handled her family problems before. She was always the actress, in any case. This was what her biological mother had blessed her, and thus, she would use it. It would be easier now, since her onee-sama was on her side.

Touko silently thanked her grande soeur for her unfaltering support. After reading the articles after she stormed out of her classroom, she realized that surely, the Roses have read it, because it was Monday (the Roses are strictly punctual). She cursed not the article, but that moment when Yuuki bowed down before her. It made her blush, it made her unsure of herself for the rest of that night, but she never expected that this sudden act by Yuuki-sama would result into something that she hated the most. Her momentary giddiness sprang forth into a bad karma—in her anger she tore the last page, crumpled it, and slammed it to the pavement. After her less teary outrage, she picked it up again. It was surreal that she was reacting like this.

She was in near the Rose Mansion when Nana and Noriko came inside consequently, and she planned to see their reactions. Nana was surely counting her steps as she proceeded inside, as if someone was watching her, while Noriko was storming into the Mansion, grudgingly holding the newspaper with her right hand. Noriko, Touko thought and expected that Noriko was bound to be angry at this. With such a loud bang of the door because of Noriko's wrath, she crept into the Mansion.

"_Why don't they just leave Touko alone?"_

She appreciated her deep concern, but it was her battle. She tried not to make so much noice from stepping upon the creaky staircase, and with her determination, she suceeded. Then when she was about to touch the doorknob, Yumi's voice resonated beyond the door.

She almost cried. She left the door unopened for five seconds, just to let her Onee-sama's words to sink in to everyone's nutshell, and ceremoniously opened the door.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama."

It was not out of spite for her concerned friends that she left the newspaper in her hands for display, but she did it for herself. She wanted to be as strong as possible, as Onee-sama expected from her. As Yumi looked at her with concern as Touko sat on the chair, the latter was doing what the former expected her to do, to be calm and collected. This might ruin her. This was just a rumor. If one of the brave Lillian Kawaraban members had approached her for any reaction about the article, she would say the truth. She would explain it straight.

Nothing happened. _Nothing._

* * *

><p><span>Classroom<span>

Yuiri was holding the newspaper crossly. This was her doing. This was her doing. She was stricken with horror as she saw her photos in the last page, her incidental capture of the moment between two highschool students. It was supposed to be nothing for her, no conscience was supposed to bug her for the rest of the first period after she'd seen the article. She was not supposed to be this concern. Her classmate, who Yuiri had surrendered the photo looked at her with apprehension, because she was not able to remove the picture from the paper. Everyone, except their student adviser, Mami-sama, had known of the picture. It was not because the juniors did not want the senior to see it; it happened that Mami-sama was not there to supervise the last page. The Kawaraban reporter closed her distance to Yuiri, who was still wide-eyed and lost with her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Yuiri-san."

"What was done was done."

Yuiri was scared because of her neglect. That Rosa Gigantea en bouton seemed to have this deep friendship with the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, that she was afraid of her. As the moment the second period commenced, she was taking notes, but her thoughts drifted elsewhere. What would happen if the Yamayurikai knew that the photo came from her?

What would the protective Rosa Gigantea en bouton do?

* * *

><p>The paper was a hit. It was the talk in the garden of maidens. The rest of the Yamayurikai was roused because of that last page. Everyone held their papers with care, as if they would later put them on frames to last forever. It was only Touko and Noriko, who crumpled theirs.<p>

Everyone was too focused to the article that nobody noticed the disclaimer from the author. It was written in a smaller font.

_This story is a work of fiction. It was the author's interpretation of the captured moment between the Rosa Chinensis en bouton and the Hanadera Kaichou-sama that the story had been made. The plot, however, would be entirely coincidental._

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

The Yamayurikai started to calm the storm by asking their close friends about the last article. They did it inconspicuously; they let their classmates' enthusiasm to get over them that they started to talk about everything included in the paper, even the last article, until they realized that—_hey, I'm talking bluntlessly to a Yamayurikai member._ The Yamayurikai officers said that they were not affected by any news in stored in the paper. What a lie.

Yumi had it the hardest. Tsutako, who came to see her in lunch break, dragged Yumi down to the Gingko trees (even if it was summer) and confronted her head-on.

"That was not from me! Honest! I swear to Maria-sama!"

Yumi tried to calm her down by holding both sides of Tsutako's shoulders, but to no avail, for Tsutako had done the same. The ace photographer was now shaking Yumi.

"I know! I know, Tsutako-san!"

She abruptly stopped shaking Yumi. "You believe me?"

"Yes, I know it's not yours."

"How come you did not even suspect me? I take good shots like those!" _Wow, I even brag my skills to Yumi_, Tsutako suddenly thought.

"Do you have a copy of the newspaper?"

Tsutako handed the copy slowly. She, too, like the rest of the studentry, seemed to value the latest publication. Yumi raised an eyebrow, an acquired skill that somehow diffused from Touko to Yumi. "Yumi-san, you know how many of my photos were printed here." Tsutako seemed to get what Yumi-san was thinking. Opened book, see.

She flipped the paper, exposing the back page. "See that, Tsutako-san? The angle where you took the shot, the one that you showed me, was different from this one. You see?" Yumi was pointing to the picture.

"Wow, that's how I'm supposed to convince you to believe me. You've gotten sharper and shaper these days, Yumi-san." Tsutako smirked at her friend.

"Occupational hazard." The Rosa Chinensis deadpanned.

"Now, how are we going to find the person who took this?"

Yumi-san began to think deeply, for she looked at the sky for a moment. Then, she said, "I don't know. Maybe, she'll just appear before us. It doesn't matter anyway."

"You wouldn't look for the one who put your soeur into jeopardy?"

"My little sister is not in jeopardy in the first place. This feeble thing will not destroy her. It's not even that _malicious, _see. You're giving Touko a little credit, you know." Yumi defended.

"Calm down. That was not what I meant, okay? But I know that she might have a _situation_ with your brother. That might affect her actions." Tsutako was thinking too much about the matter that Yumi suddenly realized, _Oh, right, Tsutako knew about it._

"What you said must not leave from your lips again, Tsutako-san. Touko's still sensitive about my brother." Yumi weakly smiled.

"Alright. But you know, it's not healthy to keep secrets as _sensitive_ as this. Tell that to Touko-chan."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because more and more people are noticing it. Like the one who took this." She put her finger to the controversial picture.

Yumi knew that Tsutako-san was about to reveal something.

Tsutako continued. "Because I think I that the picture I showed you before captured the one who took this picture here." She pointed at the newspaper.

Now, Yumi was torn between two decisions: either to look for that person who took it, or not.

* * *

><p><span>Hanadera Academy for Boys<span>

Yuuki was expecting a copy from the Lillian Kawaraban's latest newspaper issue. The council had been waiting for it, and a copies would be posted in all bulletin boards of the school. Now, the Hanadera council would be having its grand publicity.

But few hours later, ten copies of the paper had been delivered straight to their headquarters. Once received, they were roaring in glee. Somewhere between the yelling, the members were beginning to think about their pictures, the articles. As Yuuki held the envelop and made haste to the conference table, he opened the envelop, and he saw the frontpage. _Damn, I look good._

"Haha, _damn_ we look good." Magane looked beyond Yuuki's shoulder.

Then, Yuuki distributed the some of the newspapers to the first members who came in. He distributed three papers, and sat down to read. As all of them raised the paper, something caught Alice-kun's eye.

"What's that on the back?"

"The back of what?"

"Of the newspaper."

Everyone flipped the newspaper.

"What the hell?"

"When did this happen?"

"Who took this goddamn picture?"

"Who knows?"

"Quick! Hide the back page! No one, no one will read it!"

"Says who, you, Yuuki?" Magane was now smirking.

"Says me, Magane." Yuuki snapped him out.

"Don't be such a pussy," Kobayashi said it. That was one hard blow on the crotch.

"Of course he'll be a _pussy_. This is girl issue." Magane finally regained his composure after Yuuki just blocked him with _Says me, Magane. _Where did all Magane's muscle go away? He had this toughness about him, but he was so calm and collected and frequently curses.

"Do not read it!" He caught Kobayashi stealing a peak into the last page.

"Only us will. Magane, Alice, and me. And you _pussy_. Deal?" Kobayashi was desperate to read to whatever mess Yuuki made again.

"Fine, deal."

Then they read it.

"This is bullshit." The president lied. The article was so convincing that he even doubted if he could do the ones carefully typewritten in the article. It was too romantic and cheesy for a shoujo manga; he was too dreamy there. His character, or the writer's interpretation, was from a different dimension. It was not him at all. He wanted to, but he thought he couldn't.

"This is not bullshit to you, _pussy_, if this story were ever true!" They were hysterically laughing. That pun really hurt. But it came from Kobayashi's mouth; who would say something as brutally true other than friends themselves? They, calling him pussy—

"Don't . . . call . . . me . . . a pussy!"

"Not in this article, you weren't. I say you were overtly dreamy here. Any girl could have pinned for you," Alice had this girlish eye while reading the paper that made Yuuki feel suffocated. _I hope he's not thinking what I'm thinking._

"Damn, female writers really are good at writing romance stories." Kobayashi was talking to himself again.

"We still need to post these papers to the bulletin board." Alice turned to the rest of the pages, pretending not to mind the last one.

"There is no _need_ to post the last page." Magane's voice boomed again.

"Why's that?"

"Because that was a gossip column. No one posts gossips in the bulletin board."

"It was not a _column_; it was like a centerfold article. The whole page was just dedicated for it."

"What should I do with this?" Yuuki murmured. Yuuki was not able to get to the flow of the conversation, because he was lost with his own thoughts. Now the president was confused with what he wanted and what he should do.

"Only the relevant pages will be posted. All those pages except the last one." Magane modulated his voice into a less harsh tone, his gait all too serious now. "I understand what you meant, Yukichi. But the last article was all too irrelevant for the culture festival. We should leave it out. I'm not saying that today we are practicing no transparency between us and the studentry, but your personal life is not our business."

"Nicely said, Magane."

"Therefore, we, quartet that we are, must post these news papers before the juniors come and take away the task," Alice said. "Yuuki-dono?"

They posted nine newspapers. Nobody noticed a folded one inside Yuuki's book-bag.

* * *

><p><em>Now what lies beyond the perfect president?<em>

_If it were not for the reason that her beloved was in the Lillian student council, that he would not pursue any position in the student council. If it were not from the challenge of his sempai, he would not be taking the role of the president. If it were not because he was the brother of his beloved's grande soeur, he would not be stealing time to talk with her. He did try his best to be the best friend as he could be to her. He averted any attempt of pursuing her. He just wanted to be near her, to be by her side. To be her comfort at times of trial. But that was—_

"Tadaima."

Yumi's voice was heard through Yuuki's room.

Tonight was the time for _his_ interrogation.

She was about to remove her uniform from her body when Yuuki barged into the door.

"Yuuki! Holy Mother—"

"I don't know you curse."

"Yuuki close the door! Close the door!"

He waited for about three minutes before barged in again. This time, he considered to knock. He knocked for three times, but he opened the door before the third knock. He saw some of her sister's petite thighs as she put on the rest of her garments.

He whistled.

"Not for your eyes, Yuuki." She smiled weakly.

"Alright, Sis. Explain this." He showed the paper.

She remained smiling weakly. "Oh, that. I have no rule over the clubs, Yuuki. I'm sorry."

He remained quiet.

"Yuuki, you have done nothing wrong. It was just a simple bow. Nothing unsettling with the picture, right?"

"Nothing."

"So you're concerned about the feature? The way the Kawaraban sees the Hanadera president? The romantic, quixotic impossibility?"

"In a way, yes."

They were quiet for a while.

"How did Touko take it?"

"She kept all her worries to herself. She had the whole school to take care of."

"Hm."

"And you have to take care of yourself. Everyone saw the picture. Someone from the Kawaraban took a different interpretation for it. Everyone knows. Surely, your act of _slyly_ making her fall in love with you would be quite difficult because everybody is around." Yumi paused for air. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."

"So start being a man. Let it out. Honestly, I'm getting tired of it. You could be the man the article described. Don't be such a—"

"Shut it. I'm not a pussy!"

Yumi gasped. "Oh, my."

"That's what you're supposed to say . . ." He gulped as his sister narrowed her eyes on him. "Right?"

"No. I was supposed to say _coward_."

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday<span>

"Look, Noriko, if that picture were a pornographic one, I would be angry too!"

"So you're saying that there was more about you and Yuu—to this—this thing?" Noriko was even angrier as she saw bits and bits of Touko's secrets that were slowly being hinted by Touko's words. It was implied by the Red Rose's bouton that there was something more than a _bow_ about Touko and Fukuzawa Yuuki's friendship. She could not even place the right status; they act more like a civilized adversaries rather than friends.

_What is this? An unresolved romantic tension?_

"No, idiot! That's not the point! I'm saying that Yuuki-sama just bowed before me! People are taking this to another level! It was just a simple curtsy! And why the hell do they have to make a story out of this? That—that—that . . . _fictitious article_ did not even match why he'd done that!" Touko was almost shrieking in anger too; this was not a normal conversation for the two best friends.

Noriko, seeing the hysterics that Touko had been doing, said, "Sorry, I was just concern about you."

Touko snapped. "Don't be. This is not your problem."

Noriko could not look at the other girl. "Yeah, you're right. It was not that controversial."

"It's just a bow. Why do people couldn't even get that? You jumped into conclusions than asking me first. Do you believe them more than your _best friend?_"

The more she could not look to Touko's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too."

"So, what really happened?"

She doesn't have any plans to tell the White Rose's bouton everything that conspire ever since the Ogasawara party. It was that moment that she had been too focused on everything that Onee-sama's brother had been doing. But was that the start? When did it start? She was just getting too much enigma from the Hanadera president that it was too hard to get him out of her mind. Especially that he constantly reminded her of the shawl that she was not supposed to tuck him into. She was getting desperate not to let the memory retain to her mind. But constantly, she digressed.

"Do I really have to tell you now?"

"Well," Noriko tried to choose her words carefully, "You could, at your own pace." She smiled to Touko for encouragement.

They were inside the Rose Mansion that the topic was brought up by Noriko. Touko was still in a much stable spirit that Noriko suspected such bearing to be an act, a fallacy to hide her true feelings. It was made perfectly clear that the whole school was talking about her and Yumi-sama's brother, and that Noriko was still could not find the culprit behind the photo. Even if Touko clarified that the article was not a bother to her anymore, Noriko was still agitated by it.

Was that not doing her best for their friendship?

Touko dumped the used teacups to the sink and start washing them. "You know, Noriko, this situation that he and I have been was not a sturdy one."

Noriko decided to let her talk.

"I like him. I'm starting to like him. That, I knew even before he was having this subtle play . . . ."

When the word _play_ was injected upon Touko's sentence, the supposedly calm best friend jerked in disgust. "What do you mean by _playing_? Is he playing with your feelings?" She desperately wanted to confirm otherwise. Or else that boy, even though he was Yumi-sama's brother, would befinitely be toasted.

"_NO_—no, did I say that he was playing with my feelings? No." Touko gulped. "I think that I was just assuming that he likes me."

"Do you want to confirm it?"

"I do. But I just don't want to be vulnerable if he rejected me. If he did, I don't think I can handle it. My pride could not handle it, and pride, I value that much. And pride is what I would lose if I confess to him. And no, I don't need your help about this." She sternly said.

"Fine." A moment passed and they were just looking at the window of the Rose Mansion's salon. Both of them became quiet as their emersed themselves to their own predicaments. Noriko opened up the conversation ugain.

"Touko?"

"What is it?" She answered without looking at Noriko.

"I need to be honest with you."

"Well, then: spill."

"I'm looking for the girl who took the photo."

"It doesn't matter who took it."

"Why?"

She looked further away, as if she was talking to herself. She was bizarrely serene. "She probably couldn't care more about me or you, or the Yamayurikai."

* * *

><p>The Lillian Kawaraban clubroom was surprisingly cleaned, a very different scenario after they released the papers since early morning of Monday. Mami was in front of the sole computer in the club, editing the submissions of some of non-member contributors that presented their works for publications. Most of them were literary works; poems and short stories that ranges from a comedic ones to the most tragic that even Mami had a hard time dealing with too much flowery words (hifalutin ones were prominent in most of the tragic stories), that she had to consult to the electronic dictionary installed in the computer. Some of them had works that even Maria-sam would dare not read; those that had themes of anger, despair, and suicide. Some article had curses. But Mami liked some of them. The extreme ones were straight to the point, easy reads, but left the reader too tired from recovering from the brutal writing. However, that was some Lillian students for you. She couldn't remember who said this:<em> It doesn't have to be always flowers and rainbows if you're a Lillian student<em>.

She was finished reading one poem when someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and it revealed Rosa Gigantea en bouton. "Mami-sama."

"What can we do for the Yamayurikai?" She ushered the girl inside, and offer her a seat.

"I would to inquire about the last article. The one with the picture of Touko-san and the Hanadera president." Noriko said rather lethargicly. But her eyes gave her worry about the matter.

Mami smiled an agonized smile. "It was decided that they put that at the last page. When it was decided, I was not present in the meeting. It was already printed when I knew about it."

Noriko continued to be quiet, thus Mami explained further. "But even though I were present in the meeting, I would include it in the publication. It was beautifully written, although the first paragraph was a bit awkward . . ." Mami continued on, "but still, it was just an interpretation of the writer about that picture you were talking about."

Noriko began to be confused about Mami-sama was talking about. _An interpretation? _"But you said that you wanted to promote the Yamayurikai and even the Hanadera student council. This article might break our ties with them."

"That was not for the Yamayurikai and the Hanadera council's decision. It was already tradition that they help each other. That I knew, since I read almost all papers published since the club started." Mami was calm about this. She knew that somehow, someone from the Yamayurikai (either one of the Chinensis sisters, or the other families) would be inquiring about the last article.

Mami continued. "I'm defending the article because it was just fiction. It was not a gossip article. Have you seen the disclaimer at the end of the article?"

_What disclaimer?_

"Like I said a moment ago. That it was just all just the writer's imagination."

Noriko knew that nothing could be done with the article. She was just sizing up Mami-sama's reasons for publishing it. So, she went straight to the point, and asked her about the thing that made Noriko present inside the Kawaraban's clubroom in the first place. "How about the photo? Who took it?"

"That I don't know."

"Huh?"

"One of my subordinates found it. The photographer said that she did not want to be known. Even I, the adviser of this club, don't know her." She huffed in annoyance. "The juniors were getting ahead of themselves. They swore silence to the photographer, that's why. Her anonimity for that picture. It's vexing that I don't know her. She could be an asset for the club."

Noriko was very quiet. Her brows were almost meeting that Mami, even though she was not well versed in consoling others, tried to be very nice. Her worry was genuine too, for she knew that Noriko-chan deeply cared for Touko-chan.

Mami walked near Noriko-chan and put her one hand to the other's shoulder. "It would be very wise to wait. With the fame this article was experiencing, somehow, that photographer would show up. It would be either because of pride, or because of despair if she saw you worried because of your best friend."

"I hope I could talk to her."

"Your devotion to Touko-chan is very admirable." Mami-sama smiled serenly. "Anyone would be so blessed to have a friend like you."

* * *

><p><span>Friday<span>

Yumi still had been seeing Touko smile for the rest of the week. It was a relief that she got through all the disaster that exposed Yuuki and Touko's delicate relationship over a school newspaper. The article, she deduced from they way that it was written, was not a feature or a gossip story, it was more of a literature. The way that it was presented, it was as if the author had gone through momentous effort to assume the personalities of Touko and Yuuki, the fact that the author was not a close acquaintance to both parties. She personally talked to the author, after several attempts to find her (and to make her talk), the writer honestly said that she was just inspired by the photo that she actually made it all up. The scene, the conversations, the narrative of the article—everything was from her imagination. She even repeatedly asked for the Rosa Chinensis' forgiveness for using her "siblings" as characters in a piece. Yumi, being inhumanly understanding, said that this begging for pardon should be done in the presence of the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, and not to the Onee-sama.

But Touko was still not talking to her about this. She did not force herself to prod, although she achingly wanted to do so. Seeing her in her normal gait was making her nervous. She knew that when Touko would need help, she would personally ask for it. Yumi wished that Touko would be early with her demands.

It was just Friday, but she was already tired. Everyone thought that the author had been a primary witness that everyone thought that the article was a report—a gossip column to expose the love life of the famous Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Thus, everyone assumed that they were already an item. Although approachable, she wasn't asked by her classmates about it. It felt like the relationship was taboo. If this were true, would they just swallow it whole and just leave those two alone? Or was it really taboo?

She had a weird experience when she caught a group of first years reading it. She silently observed them, waiting for a reaction. Then, the girls said, "_Kawaaaiiiiiiii!_" She gasped in shock. Wasn't this supposed to be _bad_ publicity? That if a relationship were budding between the Hanadera and Yamayurikai, it would seem that the latter was just using its participation as a way of getting boys. Or was Yamayurikai in the wrong side of the view because the Yamayurikai had been the closest friends of the people involved? Or were the readers thinking of something else—that the romance between the Rosa Chinensis' bouton and her brother was (she hated to confess) _good _publicity for the Yamayurikai?

She really hated the idea.

But then, the Yamayurikai had another meeting with the Hanadera council. Another complication to expect. She wondered how both of the council would act on that day, since both of them read the article. She just hoped that the rest of the Hanadera studentry didn't know about it. Yuuki told her that the council hidden the last page because it was not even connected to the Hanadera school festival. She envisioned more petty rumors, as the festival's dates get nearer and nearer.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday<span>

"Where are you going?"

"To Lillian."

"Why would you go there? As far as I know, we're meeting them next week. And the classes just ended. Maybe you won't see them there anymore. You had no appointment with them."

"I doubt it."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'll go talk to her."

"Don't tell me you're not going there for _business_!"

"No, this time I won't use the Hanadera coucil as pretence. I'll confess to her."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>


	18. The Interruption

**A/N**: Thank you for reading chapter17! Sorry for the late update; many exams . . . (note to self: You and your excuses!). Still, I thank the readers who have been very supportive as I continue this series. This is, by far, the hardest chapter that I wrote; since I was having a lot of self-debates about Yuuki and Touko's relationship. Well, you'll read it soon, so please give me your reactions about the flow of their relationship.

**The plot so far**: Noriko had been looking for that mysterious photographer, while Yumi had learned that Tsutako had the clue that would lead her to the culprit. The photographer, Yuiri, had been so concerned about the Rosa Gigantea en bouton's adamant search for her that she began to review her feelings about the celebrated bouton. Touko, however, had found solace with Yumi's indirect support, while Yuuki decided to follow his gut, at long last. Now, his confession . . . !

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_**-**__TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18: The Interruption<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Semester, Summer, Two years ago<strong>

**Hanadera Academy for Boys**

Yuuki went quickly toward the gate of Hanadera Academy, running as fast as he could. He could not tell how his desire to confess surged his adrenaline. He was sweating profusely, and as an afterthought, he slowed his pace for the reason that he would not want Touko to see him in such sweaty state. But his heightened auditory sense seemed to detect an incoming bus; he ignored his thoughts and focused on his goal to get into the bus. Alice was the only person who knew about this radical change of his heart—it seemed a common knowledge to those who knew his hidden desire to Touko that he was having doubts about his feelings. But now, he felt braver. Ever since he read that article, some indescribable feeling made him determined to be greater that what the article had portrayed him. He wanted to beat that fictitious Yuuki.

Now, the bus already left the stop. He had to run for it.

He almost trip upon his first step inside the bus. Thankfully, the bus driver seemed to slow the bus as he ran as fast as he could to catch up. When he jumped into the half-opening door, the bus driver, who looked had this thick mustache (Yuuki suddenly had an urge to eat nachos) told him kindly, "Easy there, boy," he smiled as he talked.

"Thank you for waiting." Yuuki was breathing heavily, as the cold air-conditioning spiked into his uncovered nape. He was fairly distracted with the mustache that he could not stop staring at it one last time. The bus driver, sensing the seriousness in Yuuki's gait, commented, "You seemed to be doing something important."

"Yeah, quite important."

Since most of the students were going home, the bus was full that Yuuki had no choice but to stand. But it was only a matter of minutes before the bus would be heading to Lillian. He had a short time to compose his speech. Well, _screw it_, since all he was thinking about was the dread of hearing Touko's usual nonchalant "No." That, he was not prepared.

* * *

><p><span>The Rose Mansion<span>

Today was the last day of the school week. Thank Maria-sama that the whole council was not present inside the salon that Touko would be having it by herself. Yoshino-sama and Nana-chan had their club activity (general cleaning of the dojo was scheduled today) and Noriko and Shimako-sama had not visited the Mansion since she came. But, today was rather lonely.

She knew that the rest of the Yamayurikai had been cheering her up because of the article incident, where she was used as a character for that short story. Yes, she already knew about it, not because she repeatedly read the article, but because Noriko pointed it out to her. There was this stupid disclaimer that was actually not noticeable to readers. Even though it was there, the disclaimer was placed in a manner that most students would just ignore. She was sure it was deliberately done, to ensure that the paper would last to every Lillian student's mind. The Kawaraban were known to be sly with this stuff. Onee-sama, on the other hand, had not brought it up even once. She was thankful that her Onee-sama kept her word. It was not good spying when everyone was worried about her, but she could not help overhearing what her onee-sama said to the Yamayurikai after the release of the newspaper. But now, since the whole school had somehow left her alone, it was time for her to talk about it to her onee-sama.

The door opened, and it revealed Rosa Chinensis. Yumi, in her usual pigtails, smiled at the waiting bouton. "Touko!" She said with glee.

"Onee-sama," Touko blushed. "Would you like tea?"

Yumi heard a sound of ice that had a hard contact with glass. "That's nice. Are you preparing iced tea?"

"Yes." As Touko prepared the iced tea, the Rose left her bag on the table and went to the window to feel the air more. The Red Rose seemed to be in high spirits, and Touko was curious about it. Somehow, with what was happening since the beginning of the week, she was quite concerned about everyone's faces: their reactions whenever Touko was around. It was hard to remove such suspicions, because she had been doing it for the longest time. It was hard being the subject of backstabbing. But since this is Fukuzawa Yumi, the Rose's smile had a different effect on Touko. The Yumi-fan further blushed.

"Onee-sama? The tea is ready."

"Ah. Please, bring it here." She pointed out the window.

Touko then placed two glasses on the windowsill. Yumi said her thanks to her bouton.

Yumi felt that Touko wanted to ask her something. "Touko?"

"Why are you so happy?" Such rhetorical questions were always asked by Touko. Ever since they became sisters, Touko asked what she never asked anyone, and most of those questions were not answerable with the easy _yes_ or _no_.

"I just felt that today something good would happen. I don't know; it's just a feeling. Am I making sense?" Yumi was asking her calm bouton about her ambiguity.

"Hmm." Touko decided to let the explanation passed for a while. Yumi was looking far ahead, drinking her iced tea. It seemed she was waiting for something. Touko knew what she was waiting for.

"Onee-sama, thanks for not bothering me about the article." Touko was rather not fluent while she spoke, maybe because she was too reluctant to say what she really wanted to say.

Yumi understood her, from the way her little sister spoke. The conversation was technically indistinct, with unknown or unclear subjects, but she felt that they needed to make it such. They always seem to talk this way. "I felt that you don't need such consolations from me. You know, I couldn't meddle with your affairs, even if I want to as your onee-sama. All I want to do is to hear all your complaints. I would be much happier if you do." Yumi said, as she looked at Touko's eyes. Touko blushed again and look further away.

Yumi silently wanted to stay more than to go home because she knew that Touko would be spending time here. She plotted the moment that Touko would open up; it was rather a hard discovery to know when and how Touko's sensitivities work. That she worked really hard to achieve. Touko was as complex as the serene and quiet Shimako, or the stubborn and passionate Noriko. The White Rose sisters were hard to decipher, and Touko's case was as hard to crack as the Kibara family.

"Yuuki-sama does not resemble the one in the article even an inch."

"Eeeh?"

Yumi and Touko laughed heartily for the Yumi did not expect such comment from her soeur. She thought that Touko would be much more serious about this matter. The reason of that change, she could not interpret yet. "It really was not him. It was almost too impossible to imagine him. To be honest, I was the only one in class who was laughing as I read it. I really am so cruel whenever I laughed about it. I hope you're not offended."

"You're laughing about this . . . story?"

"It was too romantic. Maybe, from the atmosphere of the plot, I just couldn't imagine him as that smooth—" Then Yumi remembered the night at the Ogasawara mansion, when Kashiwagi and she just witnessed Yuuki and Touko's conversation. She almost reminded herself how stupid she was of forgetting it. _Fine. Yuuki doesn't even know his effect on people._ Yumi then hung her head, and sigh dramatically.

"No, I'm not offended." She smiled meekly. "It's just that I had a different impression about him."

Then Yumi took this as an opportunity to prod further. "I see that you got over it. What about you? What's your reaction about your character in the story?"

Touko was facing a hard question. She was debating whether to lie or not. But to lie to Yumi was already history. "I don't know."

"Eh?" Yumi wanted to punch herself as she said that incoherent expression. It was not the proper decorum whenever a friend and junior pouring her heart out. But she was not expecting the reply that came from Touko's mouth after Yumi expressed her confusion. Both had their gulps of iced tea, as if it was alcohol—a potent concoction for Yumi to face Touko's wrath, and for Touko to ease the truth out of her tongue.

"In that fiction, I've read myself in a different way. I was perceived as a girl, waiting for him. There, I was a constant admirer of his valiance, his way of making me feel like a girl. He was perfect, like a true prince. And I was treated like porcelain. When he talked, he chose his words, and picked those that would only please my ears. And I was just there, a recipient of all that crazy romanticism. But somehow, if that were the case in real life, I don't know if I would accept him." Her voice trailed off, as she took her second gulp of tea.

"I don't want to be seen as weak as that."

Now it was time for the onee-sama to talk. But Yumi did not know what to say. What in the world would she be advising her if she had not experience love or even courtship in the first place? The fact that she somehow experienced that strange giddy feeling was whenever she and Sachiko had their moments together as seours, but also as very close friends. But that was sister-romance. It was always a glorious feeling, whenever she was with Sachiko, but she could determine that _that _was way different in Touko's case. Yuuki and Touko's were romantically sexual. _Not that Kashiwagi's playful innuendos are considered romantic . . . . It was disgusting._

"Being in that feeling doesn't display weakness. I'm not the right person to say this, but somehow, at some point when a confession was made, it liberates people." Yumi was not anymore focused on Touko, but with something else. Her eyes, which were staring at the red spray of dusk, were hollow, an out-of-place expression; it was something that not normal to see in the Rosa Chinensis. Touko learned another piece of her onee-sama. "It liberates, in a sense that you momentarily had your walls tore down. But it would be a choice to get you out of the cage, or build it again. To let him in or not."

Touko took her last gulp of tea. Now, she couldn't tell what Yumi had been thinking. It made her unsatisfied with herself. She put down her glass and slowly embraced her older sister from the side. He cheek was rested on the edge of Yumi's shoulders. Yumi, in return put her one arm around Touko, and put her hand on Touko's back. They stood there, motionless, for a while.

Yumi insisted that she would be washing the teacups this time. Soon, the sky would be getting dark, and it seemed that no one from the Yamayurikai would be coming to the mansion any time soon. It was time for them to move out.

Soon, they were walking near the converging lanes of the pathway, that triskelion of a road in front of the ever-watching Maria-sama. The Benibara sisters were walking side by side, holding each other's hands, as they tried not to get their pace slower than usual. Touko was not a fan of public displays of affection, but somehow, Yumi's unconscious inquisitiveness about skinship gradually changes her mind about it. But even though there was no one around, her face was still flushed because of it. Yumi was too jolly, however, was keeping her hand clasped tight on her little sister's hands. She was swaying them back and forth; very childish but she didn't care.

They were now on the converged road, walking away from Maria-sama after staying for a little prayer. They were walking further away, until they saw a familiar figure in front of the gate. It was a boy; his one arm supporting himself to the pillar of the gate while his back was bent downward, his head hanging to the ground. His other hand was holding his leather book bag. He wore the ash-gray school uniform, an indication that he was a Hanadera student. He seemed not to see the pair of girls walking their way to him, for he bolted from his standpoint and then running with his face looking downward.

Yumi was on the verge of running and telling the outsider that the he was not allowed to enter the school, unless he was on official business (he may have a good reason for getting inside, since the guard allowed him to pass), until he noticed the spiky hair. It was her brother. She froze.

"Yuuki."

Both the sisters whispered.

Yuuki seemed unaware of their presence until he was several meters away from them. All of them stopped their pace, until Yumi's hand slipped away from Touko's, and said, "Yuuki, why are you here? We could just talk back at home—"

"I need a private word with your bouton, Yumi."

Yumi swallowed the saliva in her mouth. Was this the reason why she felt mysteriously happy today? The Red Rose looked at her bouton, who was shortly shocked with Yuuki's sudden mention of her, but then was placed with another thin-lipped hesitance. She then asked her beloved sister, while holding Touko's unmoved hand once again, "Do you want to talk to Yuuki?"

Her answer was not hesitation, which was contrary of what Yumi saw a while ago. "Yes."

"Well, then, I'll leave you two. I'll—"

"Please wait outside the gate." Both Touko and Yuuki said. Yumi was getting worried about the change of atmosphere.

"Well, then."

She walked away from the two.

Touko watched her onee-sama tread on the path leading to the front gate of Lilian Academy. She was looking at Yumi's back for assurance that she would keep her word about staying just beyond the Lilian gate. The fact that Yuuki was here to talk to her was more frightening as Yumi stepped further away from her. Yuuki, who was standing next in front of her was devoid of anything surrounding him, except for the person in front of him. He was trying to recall everything that he planned at the bus, but then failed to remember a single one. What would he say? Was an introduction needed before he hit her with the bomb? Then he noticed that her focus was now on him. Another line of sweat trickled down his neck.

She noticed that his uniform was not in its proper order; the front zipper of his gray gakuran was half-way opened, revealing his white button-down shirt inside. His sweat was not evident on his shirt, but she could clearly see that he was sweating profusely on the neck. He seemed to notice her attention to his neck that he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket with his free hand. They were quiet. There was a slow hum of cicadas, but why was there cicadas this late of afternoon? Both of them did not know the answer.

"I read about the article." Yuuki looked at her straight to the eye.

Touko tried not to talk about it. But she too was failing. "How many copies does the Hanadera Academy have?"

"Nine." She was so sure the Yamayurikai instructed the Kawaraban to deliver them ten copies.

"Did the Hanadera students know that it was just fiction?"

"They don't know about the article."

She did not reply, and then Yuuki reassured her again. "I hid it from them. The article was not about the student council anyway." He was bitterly spitting out words that he could not look anymore to her eyes.

Still, no one was moving from his or her post.

"It was all untrue."

"It was just fiction."

Both of them said at the same time.

Yuuki motioned for the lady to go first. "Please, go on."

Touko tried to dismiss the atmosphere that both of them felt. "Well, Yuuki-san, it won't happen anyway. Too impossible, right?"

Yuuki, hearing this, almost have second thoughts about his next move, but being this enervated from all his wasted time, he decided to burn bridges. "I thought otherwise."

* * *

><p>While Yumi was walking down the path, a thought flashed out of her mind. <em>Oh, he's going to confess. <em>She chuckled she felt tingles down her spine, out of fanaticism. If there was someone who could be as committed to Touko, she could see Yuuki inside the picture. Not because they were siblings, but because she knew him well. She tried not to look back, and sneak as she used to with Rosa Gigantea (Sei-sama, she meant, back when Shizuka met with her).

She thanked Maria-sama for it was Saturday. Today was what she had been waiting all week; but the thought was removed from her mind out of consideration of her worries for Touko. She was preoccupied with the school newspaper, the fictitious article, Noriko-chan's perseverance to hunt down the unknown photographer, and Tsutako-san's secret investigation that she did not notice it was Saturday. She chuckled again as it dawned to her that she would be having dinner with the Ogasawara household tonight. It was already set; she already asked for permission from her parents, and they agreed. But the fact that she was meeting Onee-sama . . . today is the best day ever!

She recalled her talk with Sachiko on the phone, and she was glad that her senior called her. Sachiko said that the plan just came to her mind, since she had been missing Yumi that much. Even though they were in the same campus, it was too hard for the soeurs to meet up, because of conflicting schedules. In addition to Yamayurikai work, the university selection has been filling her mind nowadays. But it was sure where she would go after Lilian Academy. She thought that she would be seeing the campus in a much longer time.

She chuckled again.

When Sachiko told her on the phone that they were going to have dinner (not asked but told), she immediately planned the whole thing—since Yumi would be a little late from school, she would ask Kashiwagi-san (for Sachiko, he was all _Suguru-san_) to take her to the estate, since he visits there almost every week. Even though Sachiko already knew how to drive, her schedule demanded her to report early in the mansion on Saturdays, so there was a little chance that she could pick Yumi up from the campus. Kashiwagi-san, however, had his classes in Hanadera University, therefore would be available for the task. Sachiko told her that _Suguru-san _would be most careful in driving her, thus Yumi had to report everything that about the trip. Sachiko, who was extremely happy that Yumi would be available at that time, infected the latter with excitement. That even the mention of the metrosexual cousin of hers was disregarded.

Even though Kashiwagi would be there for the whole journey, the destination would be Onee-sama. That, she was totally happy. But then she wanted Touko to be there too, as the sisters of the Red Rose family would reunite again ever since last spring. Until she noticed one problem.

Kashiwagi's red sports car was now drawing closer; the car's speed was of tolerable range, as Yumi noticed it at the curb. Yes, she had seen the problem. Yuuki was here. Touko was here. Kashiwagi would be seeing both of them talking privately. But it was too late. Kashiwagi majestically parked his car in front of the Lilian gates, and opened the door. He was focused more on Yumi that he noticed her distress.

"Yumi-chan, is something wrong?"

"No-nothing."

She could not just leave the premises with Kashiwagi-san because she promised both Yuuki and Touko that she would wait for them. If she decided to wait and force Kashiwagi-san to leave to the estate without her, he would not even consider it (it was very hard to decline his offer sometimes) and he would be curious about what was keeping Yumi at the gates.

She was in deep . . . trouble.

"Come on, hop in."

"I can't. I was waiting for someone so . . . ."

"So you won't be riding with me. No, the Ojou-sama would not permit it. The Gingko Prince will not permit it." He chided. He was getting out of the car that he saw Yuuki's form . . . ?

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"Please, Yumi, don't lie."

"It was Yuuki." It was confirmed. "He was talking to someone. I'm waiting for him."

He raised one of his brows, then, a split second after, the brows were meeting. "Who's he talking with?"

She could not answer.

Kashiwagi-san then proceeded through the gate without minding the guard that was calling out to him. When the guard noticed that he was with the Rosa Chinensis (sure, he knew), he decided that the person in the red sports car was good people. With this realization, Yumi was not sure if her popularity was getting her in trouble. She tried to catch up with Kashiwagi; she tried to stop him by pulling his arm to her with both her arms, with all her might. But the arm was too close to her body that she pushed him away, eventually. Then, she sighed.

"Please, do not interfere."

"I would not punch him in the face. I'll just go there and stop whatever they were talking about. Based from the girl's hairdo, he's talking to _my_ cousin." He said firmly. He was an irritating meddler.

"Kashiwagi-san—"

He walked away nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Touko was somehow afraid of Yuuki's words, but still, she entertained Yuuki to explain further. Sometimes, she did not know what she wanted anymore.<p>

"The Yuuki in that story was too perfect there, was he?" He was now talking without hesitation; he did not even have one big inhalation before he talk. Now he was mumbling but his words were without any direction at all. He removed now the sieve of his mouth. "I mean, I could never like the one on the paper, right? I had too many flaws to be considered . . . I might be too immature to actually handle a serious and delicate responsibility—but it's a responsibility that I want myself to handle and fulfill—I want to try my best in everything that I do for me to become acceptable to the general eye, to my peers, to my seniors . . . but I'm still as clumsy, right?"

Touko could not stop him from talking. She knew what was about to transpire from this conversation, the one that she feared ever since she noticed him sleeping back at the Ogasawara party last spring. She never thought that this moment would be _now_. She was not prepared—he was not the sort of person to be rejected out of pretense; she could not do anymore what she had done to Yumi one Christmas ago. She could not say what she felt for him too. He was still rambling that she could not interject. Somehow, she just wanted to hear his voice.

"I could not even match the capabilities of Kashiwagi-sempai and his expectations from me. I may be inferior in your eyes, I was not even an inch closer to that boy on that blasted article, but I want to let you know that I wanted to be what you want me to—"

Touko tried now to interfere. "What are you trying to say, Yuuki?"

He sighed. His hands on his sides; he seemed to be so embarrassed with himself. "I . . . I—"

"Touko-chan."

Kashiwagi's voice stopped all process that had been functioning within him, physically and mentally. He jumped because of the voice; he was too afraid that Kashiwagi was flesh-and-bone behind him. Why was he here? Did he know of his intentions? Did Alice tell him? No, he would not—that would be suicide. Why, of all times? Why now?

"Suguru Onii-sama." Touko was found wide-eyed upon the presence of his older cousin. She did not expect that she was hallucinating as Yuuki was saying something important to her. But, was she lucky, that she got out of a tricky situation with Yuuki because of her cousin? She was thankful, she really was, that she wanted to go to Suguru-sama, and maybe hug him, but as she planned to do so, she'd seen Yumi running, and caught Suguru-sama's arms. She even whispered, after huffing large amounts of air, "Surugu, no."

This time, Touko walked near to her cousin, while Yuuki was still planted on the ground. He could not about-face. "Onii-sama," Touko regained her composure after all that and acted so childish it would topple down the best performances that she had before. "What brings you here? Could Touko-chan ride in your sports car?" She said, pointing out that she was stating herself in third-person. Yumi was rather shocked—she hadn't referred to herself in third-person for a long time.

"Of course, you could." Suguru smiled, as she put his hand on Touko's crown and ruffled her perfectly styled hair. Touko responded, "Onii-sama, not Touko-chan's hairdo."

Yuuki then found the courage to face his senior. "Good day, Kashiwagi-sempai."

"Good day."

Kashiwagi Suguru could surely control his raging temper because of the girls in front of her; nevertheless, Yuuki still faced him with all his courage. "Well, shall we go to the estate? It might be good if we brought Yukichi and Touko-chan there." He announced to the rest. "You see, I was ordered by Saa-chan to fetch Yumi. They're having dinner so I think it would be fun to join them, _ne?_" He might have the perfect acting genes, the same as Touko's.

Yuuki interjected. "But, it would be disrespectful to Sachiko-sama—"

Kashiwagi's mask cracked a little that he glared at his former protégé. "No, it would _not_ be a bother. Come on, Yumi; let's go." He put Yumi's arm around his. But he did not budge from his position until Touko and Yuuki were in front of them, walking to the gates. It was hard for the latter; they tried to distance themselves from each other, almost three meters away, while Yumi and Kashiwagi was walking behind them.

* * *

><p><span>Robotics Club Room<span>

Yuiri was inside the Robotics club room as soon as the classes ended. It was not customary that she headed there on a Saturday; the club members tend not to stay after class because of their longing to finally go home for the weekend. It was not really that bad, because she had the room all by herself. Ever since she joined, she was fascinated by the dedication of the resident members; it was evident on the mess, and to the number of displays that were piling up nicely on the glass-door cabinets. Somehow, the club seemed to be getting well, and financially they were all capable to do well in the upcoming culture festival. Yuiri had least of the worries; she already had done three prototypes that were already approved by the president. Now was the time for her to slack off. It was good, preparing much earlier than the rest. At least she would not fight for space in the clubroom just to get her work done.

She thanked herself that she finished all her clubwork before this whole fiasco about the newspaper came—because she could not think straight all week. Fortunately, it did not affect anything of her routine, just her mind. Her usually bored disposition was replaced with worry bordering to agitation. Because it seemed that, she could not face the Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

Especially now, that a few moments ago, before she went to the clubroom that she was forced to talk to the enigmatic Nijou Noriko. At first she tried not to notice her, literally ignored her presence even though the upperclassman was right in front of her. Noriko-sama recognized her because they were introduced by Tsutako-sama at Hanadera meeting last week. Yuiri thought that since she was acting uninterested, Noriko-sama would just greet _Gokigenyou_ as a school protocol, but it seemed she was wrong. Not only that the senior had greeted her, but Noriko-sama wanted their encounters to be more than just greetings.

She was frightened, of course, knowing that she shot that picture. That alone would wreck her into pieces as she tried to ignore the senior's inquisitiveness for questioning her. Not about the photo, but about herself. It was as if she was in an interview—she was not quite sure. No, they did not even have more than five exchanges of sentences. There was no mention of the article; the one Noriko-sama had been busy doing. Oh, yes, everyone in the school knew that she'd been hunting the girl that took it—she did not realize that the culprit was right in front of her.

_Yuiri was walking about the hallway when she noticed Nijou Noriko was walking with her classmate. Since most of the students were going home this early, the hallways were moderately trafficked by the students who were excited to goo home for the weekend. Yuiri, who was deep within her thoughts as she walked along the hallway, did not notice the Rosa Gigantea en bouton as she passed on._

_When Noriko saw the shy girl that Tsutako-sama introduced before, memories of last week's meeting ran through her mind in fast forwards. She was no longer focused to her classmate but to the freshman who was walking across her. She was always intrigued by those eyes. She wouldn't say this yet to Shimako, for she had not fully talked to the freshman ever since the Hanadera meeting. No, she did not even have the chance to talk to her back then. _

_She was curious about the junior's thoughts, about what was behind those half-opened, bored eyes. She was more curious when Yui—her name was Yui . . . Yuiri, right?—did not even bother to mingle with the other studunts, particularly the Yamayurikai, even though she had this camera hanging around her neck, looking like a photojournalist. However, she was not interested with the Yamayurikai itself, but those of more ordinary stature, like the Hanadera class reps. Not that she mind about her lack of interest for the Lilian student council; it was just her eyes, when Noriko met hers, that she was beginning to be interested with the girl. Thus, she continued battling with herself whether to talk to the girl as she was walking closer and closer to the girl who was not even batting an eye—who was not interested with the rest of the world. Noriko almost gave up the moment they passed each other._

_Yuiri only felt her presence when they were already side by side, but she continued walking on to the opposite direction, as she feared that it was Nijou Noriko-sama who she felt passed. She walked and walked on, until her name was anounced along the hallway._

"_Yuiri! Yuiri-chan, right?"_

_Yuiri stopped, as she heard her name. But she did not about-face._

_The girl who got her attention seemed to be talking to someone. "Ah, I think you should go before me. I need to talk to someone." She said to her companion at that time._

_When she looked at the girl, the latter was still on her toes, not moving. She had not even faced her yet, until she pivoted, and said in a rather monotonous way, "Gokigenyou."_

_Noriko, who was a couple of feet away from her, looked at her with a smile. She wanted to talk to her, at least to ease her curiosity, therefore thought of anything coherent and logical to say. "Your . . . your colar is crooked."_

Huh? _So this was the reason why she called for her? Yuiri could not decide whether to get irritated or be relieved because of the fact that the Gigantea protégé was not calling her because of the article's picture. "Rosa . . . Gigantea . . . ?" She looked downward, through her eyeglasses, to the neckerchief that was knotted between her upper chests, and so far, she had obeyed the unwritten rule. With that, she was more curious if ever that was just a front before the senior hit her with words that she fearfully expected._

"_No, I'm not Rosa Gigantea." The next White Rose soon went to her and extend her arms, "May I?" and reached at Yuiri's shoulders to straighten the collar that was a little folded. When Yuiri realized the problem, she was noting some characteristics that the senior had; _she's very particular with little details such as this? It's was out of my impression about her._ Nijou Noriko then talked, "There," she was rerunning several plans on how to dodge any conversation with the bouton. But Nijou Noriko continued. "You are with Tsutako-sama right?"_

_So, this was all about that picture again. Yuiri could feel the sweat trickling down her back, but her determination to run away doubled with the mention of the Ace. "No, I'm not with the Photography club."_

"_Yes—no, I'm sorry."_

_But seeing her in such a state (she could not tell what) she provided another information that might make Noriko-sama to leave her alone. She tried to compose herself more, "Her clubmate, Naitou Shouko-sama, might know her whereabouts. Excuse me—"_

_Noriko, who just realized that the junior would be leaving, said, "Wait," The junior stopped and looked at her with those half-moon eyes. Noriko continued. "Thank you. I'll see you again. Gokigenyou." She bowed after._

_Yuiri felt a tingling sensation across her spine—it was as if the scene with the Red Rose bouton and the Hanadera president had been reinacted. With that, she walked away as fast as she could to the Robotics clubroom._

_In Noriko's experience here in Lilian, she was well aware that a bow should be reciprocated. With Yuiri, it was different; she noticed a slight hesitation on the bearing of Yuiri-chan's foot as she walked away. She was eccentric, but something inside Noriko was telling that she was more than a geek. That, she really wanted to know._

_The moment she straightened her bearing, the junior was already gone._

Yuiri was now determined not to get in the way of that senior. It was too hard to look at her. But she also felt some sort of pull to the girl, something that she rarely had with the people around her. It was the same the first time she met Aikira and even her elder cousin. They were the sorts of people that were hard to find, who somehow managed to get into her life. She knew she was lucky with them, but she was not sure in the case with Nijou-sama. Now, she adjusted her eyeglasses. It was time to go home. She closed the door, and turned off the lights.

It was really hard ignoring her.

* * *

><p><span>On the way to the Ogasawara Mansion<span>

Yumi whispered to Suguru-san as he started to drive, "If you let this car flying for more than 60 kilometers per hour, I am going to kill you."

Surprisingly, the Gingko Prince complied.

Yumi-chan was sitting on the passenger's seat next to mine, while Touko-chan and Yukichi was at the back. He noticed that both them were facing the window, without minding each other's presence. He was so focused on the mirror that another threat came out of Yumi's mouth, but was said in a sigh, "Focus on the road, please, Suguru."

_Yeah, I will!_

He found solace when he saw that Touko and Yukichi were on both edges of the passenger's seat. He was not comfortable whenever he'd seen them together; it was like a brother's intuition to beat everyone that goes near to Touko. _Fine_, he would admit that he was very protective, but surely, that was a normal thing, was it not? He was checking on his speed, and according to the read, the car was moving at sixty kilometers an hour, and it would be staying as that. When Yumi said the speed limit, he was not happy with the situation, for the speed's car was, thus far, was the only thing the could keep him calm. Then, he noticed Yumi closely watching him, the car's speed notch, and the road. Their eyes locked. Yumi seemed to know his feelings that she gave him a smile, a serene one, almost reluctantly. It gave a weird effect on him; he seemed to be calming down, as indicated when the speed lowered into fifty-eight kilometers. That, Yumi noticed, and smiled wider.

"Thank you, Suguru."

As a result, he checked for other security measures, inspecting Yumi as a reference. _Doors locked, check; side mirrors, check; . . . _then he looked at the back again, for inspection. He noticed that both of them were deep into their thoughts. Thus began his analysis:

_Yuuki—he is Yumi's brother. He'd proven his morals and character during my stay in Hanadera Academy, and I was impressed by his skills. He knows what he was doing; he knows how to behave. Although a bit shy, he knew how to express himself whenever needed. He sticks to his principles—but he must not court my cousin!_

Immediately, the car bolted from a straight fifty-eight to a sixty-eight, something that he did not notice as he drove. Sensing the increasing speed, Yumi said once again, "Please Suguru,"

_Why? I wonder. He seemed to be getting fine with Saa-chan, given her general contempt in men, but seriously, would any man break into Saa-chan and relieve her hysteria? Even Yuuki, could not. I could not even do that, given my rejection to her. Maybe, Sachiko was not Yuuki's type. But why Touko? _

_Touko's charming. She's so cute I could not ask for anything from her. She's very intelligent, she's more mature beyond anyone of her age—she's more mature than those rich girls that she used to hang out with. Yes, Touko-chan seemed to have the best ingredients for a woman—she had the brains, the beauty, and the sturdy attitude, surely any man with mature upbringing would want a strong woman to back them up. Who would want a woman who's emotionally weak? Who would want herself be placed in a situation when she could not speak up? Men without confidence only want women who they thought to be weaker than them. And Touko's much more than that. In fact, she was off the grid._

_Could any man even be at par with her?_

_I know that Yuuki likes her. It was evident since Saa-chan's party. It's even more evident when I saw Yuuki's coat wrapped around her as she walked through the ball room, after she went inside. Even more so when I saw how disconnected she was after I interrupted their conversation a while ago. I was there with Yumi, while he was busy luring Touko to his trap. But was it really a trap? That must be a trap!_

_Yes, he seemed honorable. Yes, he _is_. But that doesn't mean that I should be lax about him. Men in general are considered pigs. Even I could be considered as one. Look what had gotten me in Yumi's case. We're not even talking like friends—she considers me like a fresh mount of cow excrement. Yumi's generally nice to everyone, but only to me she was not. Not that I mind—I like the way she treats me than other men, her annoyance whenever she sees me, but sometimes, her kindness and civility to others are the things that I miss. _

He looked again at Yumi, who was now facing the road. She seemed to notice the attention, therefore, turned to Kashiwagi and asked, "Kashiwagi-san?" as she looked at him with those large brown eyes. He smiled. "Nothing."

"Ah."

He then turned the silent comment to initiate a conversation. "Is my driving good? Am I improving?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think you are doing a good job, Suguru-san," She looked at the notch, and it was fifty-eight.

"Good, good. It's good to know."

_Eh?_

Yumi had the strangest feeling after that reply. For the longest time while they were in the car, Kashiwagi-san had not thrown any teasing remark. That really did bother her. Every time they meet, this was always the routine. And even though she knew that teasing would not be removed whenever they see each other, she still could not find a good come-back for him to shut up. But now, everything was not in its usual manner. Maybe because of Yuuki and Touko. Maybe, because of Kashiwagi and herself.

* * *

><p><span>Ogasawara Mansion<span>

Sachiko opened the door for them, and at the first moment that she did was smile and gave Yumi a fierce hug. This skinship not only shocked the rest but also gave a hint that Sachiko-sama was really desperate to see her little bouton again. "Oh, Yumi, I missed you!" Her calm and serene disposition was washed away at the sight of Yumi, one thing that Suguru and Touko had the rare chance of witnessing. They knew that Sachiko was prideful for her grace and discreetness, but it never occurred to them that missing Yumi would make her lose her inhibitions.

The two cousins laughed at the thought.

Meanwhile, Yuuki, who was beside the hugging pair, just gave a smile while watching them.

"Could I hug her too? I was very, very behaved, you know." Suguru smiled as she spoke to Sachiko, who immediately glared the moment she heard the sentence. With the slight tug of Touko's hand on Suguru's arm ("Onii-sama, please stop that,"), Yumi, Yuuki and Sachiko said "No." to the smirking Kashiwagi. It seemed that Kashiwagi did not hear the Red Rose sisters' protest, except for Yuuki's, because he immediately copied Sachiko's glare to be exhibited to his former apprentice.

The men surely recognized, that in terms of their sisters (Suguru considered Touko as a little sister, that's why), they would tear up any boy's skin that would try to play around with them. In excuse for Yuuki's reciprocated glare, it was because Kashiwagi's innuendos were targeted to his older sister.

Sackiko, who noticed the heavy air between the Hanadera men, looked at her little sister and whispered, "What's going on?" The latter sighed and whispered back. "It's a long story, Onee-sama."

Sachiko's slight grip upon Yumi's shoulder, along with her brief glance to the slightly blushing Touko, was an indication that the petite soeur must report to the grande soeur. Yumi, who noticed her little sister's despair because of the men, untangled her arms around her onee-sama and took away Touko's attention by grabbing her hand, "Touko, come."

They were still outside, beyond the door.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed; I forgot my manners. Come in."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>


	19. The Kitchen

**A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter18! Please enjoy this chapter as we dwell again to Touko and Yuuki's troublesome relationship, and the lives that revolve around them. Sorry for some grammatical errors and misspellings, which were overlooked. But, don't forget to write a simple review about it, nevertheless, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19: The Kitchen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Semester, Summer, Two years ago<strong>

**Ogasawara Mansion**

Sachiko did not expect that Fukuzawa Yuuki would be joining them for dinner. It was just not the plan. This somehow annoyed the tall, proud lady, who had brought the guests to the living room. Frustration really did not originate from Yuuki's sole presence; it was because of her inability to properly follow the instructions given by the famous home-economics prodigy—who had been very productive by just teaching herself—Rei. At the moment she asked—no, demanded for Yumi's presence this Saturday for them to had dinner, she was resolved to the idea that she would cook the whole courses, starting from the appetizer to the dessert. Yes, it would be a good old English supper style—complete with the spoons and knives that Yumi might not even know the function of each of every one of the utensil. But she gave up. Thank goodness, her parents wasn't here to react on the situation, because they were to attend a function—something that she clearly did not want to be present—it was a minor company party. Not that she was really the anti-social; it was because she had an excuse: she was tired from the university work. And it was a _Saturday_. The parents, sensing the plea in Sachiko's eyes (albeit nothing was said), considered the most maladroit excuse ever conceived by their daughter. And she did not even said about Yumi.

"_Tell me, Sachiko, is this really about your consideration for your health, or are you doing something important that you have to give us this . . . reason?"_

Tooru was not impressed by his daughter inability to say something honest to him—more of an excuse of the true-bred, trained lady, than of a daughter who needed some space.

_Sachiko answered to his father, in a small shy smile, "Yes, I intend to do something important on that day."_

_Tooru smiled. "Then, tell me the truth."_

"_Alright,"_

She knew that she would be laughed now she spoke her true reason. Her mother was just watching the whole conversation while they were eating supper. When Sayako opened up the topic about the party, Tooru then announce that they should come as a family for the birthday party. It was always the drill, although her presence was not that _required. _She already knew all the members of the board that his father had been introducing to her for almost all her life. Even the employees—the secretaries (they were males, much to her surprise) that had been working at the top floor of the skyscraper that Ogarasawa company that had been residing ever since the restoration after the Second World War. Not that she mind to go, but Yumi was much important.

"_I invited Yumi for dinner. I'm going to cook so . . . so, I needed time. My presence would not matter there anyway. So . . . ."_

"_So your imouto was the reason,"_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_Well, then, it seems that the excuse did its function."_

"_Eeh?"_

It was the least coherent expression that Ogasawara Sachiko had made ever since they had been talking. She realized her slip after his father lifted a brow and her mother had momentarily halted the delivery of a vegetable to her mouth. The chopsticks were still suspended. Even the butler had could not suppress his reaction; one side of his mustache lifted while he was standing inconspicuously behind the presence of Ogasawara Tooru. Even more surprising that she was not even berated by the lack of recognition to etiquette. Her mother chuckled; his father laughed heartily. She was not amused by the situation.

"_Please, I ask you to stop laughing at me. I apologize for not checking the proper schedule, but since that was already planned before the party came into the discussion; I presume to honor my previous engagement. I beg for forgiveness, Father."_

Of course, husband and wife were floored by their daughter's speech. They were of the same breed that they were trained to do, no crass adjectives or expletives whatsoever in any conversation, business or pleasure, that would ever be rolled out of the tongues of the Ogasawara. But, thick was their blood ties, she was not happy by her retaliation. They were laughing at her expression. Something had become lax. It was like a normal family. It felt foreign.

She blushed after she said it—and in reaction, she wanted to swallow her words back. She was so focused on the appraisal that she would garner, especially from her father, if she refused to come to the _simple_ company party, that she forgotten that she had emotions too. And her parents considered her appearances to different functions as extensions of their presence—to exhibit the product, the heiress of the empire the Ogasawara had been building for almost half a century. Well, she could never forget her responsibilities to the family.

"_I, again, apologize for what I said a while ago. Forget that I said it."_

What she did not expect was her father's next question.

"_Well, Sachiko, what are you going to cook for Yumi-chan?"_

_Her mother, who already ate the vegetable that was previously hanging by the thin chopsticks, joined in the conversation, "Yes, the menu should be in full course!"_

"_I . . . I think I'll cook . . . ."_

Thus, here she was, not yet finished with the food that she was obviously preparing, because she had been ushering the guests to the living room. Her cooking was then taken over by the butler, who she reluctantly gave the spatula. Unknown to her, the butler had been sorting out the chaos that had been accumulating since that afternoon. Afterall, the butler had foreseen this kind of situation; the guests, especially Yumi Ojou-sama, would be helping her grande soeur cook.

Yes, it was a silent knowledge: Ogasawara Sachiko was not as good as Hasekura Rei in terms of cooking. Tea ceremony (still considered food, although done in a long ceremonious manner), yes, she had perfectly mastered it, but cooking? Rei took the reins for that one.

The butler, who had been serving the family ever since the previous one (employed by the family patriarch) had died, had been observing some changes in the relationship of the family members. It was oddity that the first person being this . . . open was the father, who had been encouraging more conversations with the daughter. He was now frequently present during dinnertime, something that he seldom did before. The table was not anymore as silent as a dead carcass. The wife was always supportive to both her husband and her daughter; she somehow noticed that Tooru was reconnecting again with his daughter. The heiress was the least enthusiastic about it. She was not the rebellious type, but she maintained formality even though the father had been overtly animated in knowing Sachiko's experiences for that day. The daughter was almost attracted to the new environment, but for a brief moment, she retrieved, garnering her lady-like manners like a shield. But, children pick up things fast. The father had to realize it yet.

As the butler had been staging the kitchen as if everything was going fine with Sachiko's attempts at cooking, she heard Yumi-chan—Yumi Ojou-sama's voice. She might have insisted to go to the kitchen, since she knew that her onee-sama had not finished the task.

As expected; she was going to help.

What was not expected was the presence of her brother, Fukuzawa Yuuki-sama and Touko Ojou-sama. Everyone, much to the butler's realization, was following Yumi-sama, anywhere she went. Even the unusual Suguru-sama—unusual the fact that his smile was sort of a mask to hide something contrary to it—was looking intently to Sachiko-sama's little sister, as if a sensor. The butler immediately looked away, as the gentleman seemed to feel that the former was watching him intently. He then finished cleaning the messy counter that had been abused by his mistress's attempt at cooking. At the moment Yumi was at the doorway, the butler hand been standing near the "mess", but it was a staged mess, so that Sachiko would not be looking as bad as she was right now.

It seemed that nobody noticed that disheveled hair her crown was wearing. Yumi did not seem to mind; the fact that it was more in disarray after she went out of the kitchen. Maybe the young Yumi-sama had straightened her Onee-sama's hair while they were laughing a while ago—their squeals of delight out of the reunion was clearly heard through the kitchen. To think that it might took at least ten minutes to walk from the receiving area to the kitchen.

Yes, the mansion was big enough for a visitor to get tired from just walking to the kitchen. But hearing his mistress laugh this freely despite of everything, he was satisfied with his life as a butler. Well. Her parents could not even see her in such a state, something that he and his staff and employees could only witness. But the father would be more than lucky if he did.

The butler pushed his thoughts away, to greet the person who made his mistress smile again. He straightened his bow-tie, something that he insisted to wear even it was considered too _formal_ for the contemporary tastes. "Yumi Ojou-sama, gokigenyou."

"It has been a long time, Nii-san!"

The _Nii-san _was his doing. They've met before, the first time that she visited the mansion. The _Nii-san _was more of a consequence from sneaking out of her room (he found out that she had a bit of difficulty changing or removing honorifics), just to go to the library to play _Go_ in her Onee-sama's graduation party. Well, she was accustomed to it already. The butler could not suppress the smile on his face.

"Now, what do we have here?" Yumi asked.

"Ehem," He mused as she saw the whole entourage. He knew right away what was causing Yumi-sama to be this lively—it was to diffuse an emerging dispute between Suguru-sama and her brother. Peculiar, too, was the presence of Touko Ojou-sama. She visited frequently; however, not in this state of . . . she was not herself.

The butler then was interrupted by Yumi-sama's voice. "Onee-sama, are you making a cake?" Her enthusiasm was off the brim.

"Well . . ." Sachiko-sama was blushing profusely. "It's not ordinary that I bake a cake, right?"

"Onee-sama, can we help?"

_We? _The butler raised an eyebrow as he was observing the conversation. Yumi-sama's motives are getting interesting.

"Why, yes." Sachiko smiled.

_I knew it._ The butler piped.

"What is it that you've said . . . ?" Sachiko-sama's voice was then heard. She was looking at the butler, her expression confused.

_Did I just voice out my thoughts? _"The kitchen is now available for your spoils." The butler piped. He was smiling.

Yumi-sama took no spare of a single moment of hesitation. She pulled Sachiko's hand and busied herself on putting the apron. "Onee-sama, where did you leave off?"

The older woman was enamored by her petite soeur perkiness that she has to say, "I'm just starting." Even though she was already preparing for two hours. Maybe it was really innate among the Ogasawara women to be this committed to cooking—wherein the time was totally neglected.

_Ah, indeed. _

* * *

><p>Sachiko was entranced by the way Yumi had been surprising her everytime she was with her petite soeur. <em>Cuteness overload<em>, as Rei usually quoted it. Yes, it was—what was that word Yoshino used to describe this?—lame, but it was amazingly true. It was quite an achievement that she was the Onee-sama of the famous Fukuzawa Yumi, which was secretly her usual bragging right. One might not describe her as the fanatic, but she was, ever since she became Yumi's grande soeur. Her jealousy over Yumi's attention used to get ahead of her, ever since her last year at Lillian, particularly when Suguru joined the band with Sei. The usual flirts.

She noticed it too, even before her graduation party, that there was something going on between her cousin and Yumi. There was too much enmity between them; Yumi could not even stand the presence of Suguru-san, particularly when he started to tease her. When did he start taking too much attention from her petite soeur? Ever since they went to the amusement park? She would not know. There had been times that they could meet because of Yuuki, kouhai to Suguru-san. But Yumi was quiet about it. Yumi might not know, but there were times that Suguru slipped some words that implied his concern about her petite soeur. Not that she mind, but he was getting too close, as Yumi was very wary of him. Everything that the Hanadera university student was doing, the current Rosa Chinensis was paying attention, as if to observe if the former would do something violent. Her eyes on him.

And it was bothering her. What was in Suguru that made Yumi so cautious about her actions?

The grouped help her preparing dinner that was supposedly the task only assigned for her. The group insisted, since they would be eating too. Sachiko, having no choice, assigned them with tasks. Now, she was with Yumi, who she caught secretly looking at Suguru-san. "Yumi,"

The girl was too consumed with her thoughts that she was too shocked by Sachiko's call. "O-onee-sama?" The knife that she was holding embedded too deeply on the slicing pan.

"If you don't pay attention, the knife will surely slice your fingers next." Sachiko smiled. "Something is bothering you. Is it Suguru-san? What did he do this time?" Her words was in whispers, so that that the rest would not hear them gossiping about the man, who was four meters away from them.

Yumi looked at Suguru. "I'm just making sure that he won't point the knife he's holding to Yuuki. What a jealous man."

"Oh?" So, it was not about Suguru, it was about his kouhai.

"Onee-sama, I'm not allowed to say this but, haven't you notice Yuuki's attention to Touko?"

The former Rosa Chinensis looked towards Yuuki, who was absentmindedly mixing the soup, while his attention was on Touko, who was working with her cousin. There was the repetitive swirling of the ladle. It was so disturbing, because Yuuki somehow would turn away from the girl, looked at the pot of soup, then stole a little glance to Touko, then would neglect the soup again. It was revolting. Watching him at this state.

"See?"

"Oh, so Suguru-san knew about it, and he was acting like a jealous brother?" Sachiko then suggested.

"I'm having a tough time making Suguru calm down every time he sees those two together. It was hard to tell him that he should leave them alone."

_Suguru? Su-gu-ru?_

"I mean, it was not as if they were officially together. Yuuki used to not even lift a finger whenever she's around. Now that he found the courage to confess, there Suguru was . . ."

_What is this familiarity? Wait, Yuuki confessing?_

"Onee-sama? Something wrong?"

Sachiko tried not to think about Yumi's dealings with Suguru-_san_. "He interrupted a confession?"

"Yeah, Onee-sama."

"Oh, busted." She pondered.

"Onee-sama?" _Busted? When did that word get into Ogasawara Sachiko's dictionary?_

"Oh, sorry for that." Sachiko blushed.

"It was harsh."

"Harsh, indeed."

Sachiko remembered the moment when she suddenly woke up by just a slight noice of moving furniture, back when she was in the library, watching Yuuki and Yumi played Go. She was usually not affected by such noise; she was a heavy-sleeper. But she was somehow unfettered when she witnessed Touko's silent observation of the sleeping Yuuki on the couch through her half-opened eyes. At first she was reluctant to consider Touko's attraction to the boy rather deep, but now, she thought otherwise. So this attraction was way too long a duration to be shallow. Seeing that moment made her shiver at first, especially when she was looking at Touko's expression. Her expression was not the same as Sachiko looked at Suguru before, when she used to consider the she loved him. It was entirely different; it was not out of a childish ambition like she used to describe her feelings to Suguru-san, but of a different kind.

That made her shuddered from a foreign feeling that traveled through her spine. Then it dawned to her, that Touko-chan, who was two years younger than she was, was more experienced with feelings so deep that Sachiko could not even fully grasp yet. Was it the desire to be with Yuuki? Watching them like that was like stealing something so precious in that moment. The romantic tension was overwhelming that her receptors could not even handle it. With some effort, she put the experience into the deep creases of her mind. But now, the memory was resurfacing like a dead carcass in a lake. Touko was just too mature. Even Sachiko could not compete with that.

"Yumi?"

"Eh, Onee-sama?"

"You remembered when you and Yuuki played Go in the library?"

"Was that during your graduation party?"

"Yes,"

"Onee-sama, why did you ask—" Yumi remembered the Go, her frustration because she could not sleep, her amazement while she looked at the Japanese traditional paintings along the hallways of the Ogasawara mansion, Yuuki's drunkenness, Touko . . . .

"YOU SAW IT?"

Both the former and current Rosa Chinensis squealed as their hands abruptly covered their mouths. The knife was neglected. Yuuki, who was absentmindedly mixing the soup, was distracted from his stupor. Touko and Kashiwagi-san, who was doing something else, were also interrupted by the two.

"Onee-sama?" Touko suddenly paid her attention to Yumi.

"Yumi?" Both men said. And as soon as the name was heard, Yumi distracted Kashiwagi, who was going to present a sour expression to his kouhai. Yuuki, in return, was ready for a brawl when Yumi laughed. She put her arms around her torso, as if she could not contain her laughter. Sachiko, too, was laughing. The three remained watching them.

"What's going on? What did you _see_, Onee-sama?" Touko asked.

"No-nothing. Nothing, re-really." Then she halted laughing. "No, it was just nothing, right, Onee-sama?" She turned then to the laughing Sachiko.

"Yes, tha-that's right."

Yumi was never good in lying. Touko became suspicious. _What did they see?_

* * *

><p>Was Kashiwagi-sempai's interruption a blessing or a curse?<p>

He _cursed_ the man.

He was a second from slipping the confession all the way, and he was a moment away from her answer. He was already there, that moment would have made him truly happy or devastatingly sad. His sudden decision to confess should have made a difference today. But she was entirely disappointed, not because of the possibility of rejection, but of the interruption. And Kashiwagi interrupted it. Kashiwagi, the great bastard.

As he was munching his food, he looked at Touko, who was sitting in front of her. She was her usual self, her gusto at par with the rest of the women. Hew tried not to be affected by Touko's presence; he tried not to _always_ look. Not trusting himself, he just focused on the food in front of him. Then, he twirled his soup for the _nth_ time. Yeah, he was laughing with them, answering questions directed for him, other than that, nothing. The dinner ended, the dishes were already put away, but they were still in the dining area, laughing heartily. Different stories surfaced out.

But nothing was epic but Touko's and Yuuki's avoidance for each other. Kashiwagi was calming down, little by little, with constant surveillance from Yumi. Yumi, however, was still confused that for the rest of the dinner; she was not the subject of Kashiwagi-san's teasing, and in turn, calmed Yuuki down. Sachiko watched everything unfold in front of her. Now, she was seeing the dynamics of human relationships.

Yuuki broke off Sachiko's thoughts by saying, "Excuse me, I think I need to call home."

"I took the liberty of calling Obaa-san and she said that both of you can stay for the night. Touko, too."

"How about you Suguru-san?"

"I'm waiting for Uncle. We have something to discuss."

"Is it business?"

"Yes."

"I see. So, are you staying for the night?"

"Maybe. It depends."

The adults were now talking. Therefore, what were left were those stuck-ups like—Touko and Yuuki. _Awkwardness_ multiplied by two.

A knock interrupted everything.

Ogasawara Tooru and Sayako appeared before the door that the butler opened. Sachiko looked at her parents. Something had changed. Something did.

"Suguru-kun!"

"Uncle. Aunt Sayako. Sorry to bother you, but can I have some moments of your time?"

"Business? How is your father?"

"He's fine."

"Good, good." Tooru said something to Sayako's ear and then turned to Suguru. The wife gasped and immediately covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Sachiko was eying her mother closely. "Well, shall we go to the study?"

"Yes. Yes. Saa-chan," He turned to the ladies, as if a cue for him to retire for the night. "Touko-chan; Yumi."

Then, he left with his uncle. Sayako was left among the girls and Yuuki. She greeted the rest.

"Yumi-chan, Touko-chan, Yuuki-kun! It's been nice to have you here." Flushed as she was a while ago, she said to her daughter, "I think I'll be upstairs. I'll make it up for tomorrow, could I, Sachiko?"

Sachiko smiled although a little confused. "Yes. Good night, Mother."

Her mother then went upstairs.

There was something different this night.

* * *

><p>Kashiwagi Suguru left the group to Sachiko. He knew that with the grande soeur checking the underclassmen, Yuuki would not do something that would reflect bizarre. Or something lecherous. Not only that Touko seemed to like the attention, but her grande soeur was on her brother's side. Of course, <em>blood is thicker than water.<em> But then, what was something in Yuuki that made him so antagonistic about his interest to his little cousin?

Ever since he saw them on that balcony, he knew that once Yuuki had set his eyes on the girl, one thing ran through his mind: it was to discourage him instantly. He knew that once Yuuki's determination was set on a goal, he would do anything to accomplish it, pushing his body and mind to their limits. But he was restrained by the ever-protective Yumi, who had been eying his moves whenever she could. She was like a vulture, preparing to dominate her prey. She was too focused on him that he could not move. He knew how to shut down Yuuki; being his mentor had its disadvantages, but this opportunity was annulled with Yumi's interruption. He then was reduced to just warning him. Not to put crush his determination with long speech and glib lies. A gentleman's way of backstabbing. Although he thought that soon enough, Yuuki's attention would divert from Touko to other things. But it seemed to be otherwise. Because he was the president of the Hanadera council, he was able to take opportunities to stalk on Touko-chan. What a sleuth.

He knew. He had watched his every move. Or rather, other people had been watching his every move for Kashiwagi. Even though he was not able to meet the recent student council because of his tight schedule (a tradition in Hanadera, as part of the mentor-apprentice relationship within the council), he was able to garner information from certain people that had been monitoring the student council. And Lillian's Yamayurikai, whenever they were around the campus. For example, the Hanadera Kawaraban and the detective club where he was an alumni member. But, as secretive as the council was conversations among the top officers of the council was extended to his knowledge. The Kawaraban hand been so generous to give all the details about the president's dealings, but he made it clear that nothing would be published. But he was given little about his relationship with Touko. He was given intel about the council's latest projects, but seldom about personal matters.

Fine, he was the sleuth. And this was getting so immature.

But he knew why he was angry with Yuuki. He hated to admit it to himself, that somehow, his apprentice surpassed him in so many ways.

Suguru knew his weakness, and he was shoving the blame to his young underclassman, picking on his love life.

He knew about this weakness, ever since Yumi unknowingly shoved it to his chest.

_That's conceited of you. Who do you think we are? Do you think that's how we were brought up by our parents?_

It was Yuuki's simplicity and sincerity that Kashiwagi Suguru had failed to covet for himself.

"Suguru-kun, something on your mind? You appear out of sorts tonight." Tooru said, as he watched his nephew across his study table. He was blowing steams of smoke to the air from his cigar, while he was waiting for Suguru to initiate the conversation. His nephew called him for business, but now, he was not focused on his mission. The Ogasawara scion smiled.

"Cigar?" He offered a box full of first-class cigar in front of Suguru.

The boy regained his composure again. "I'm so sorry for being rude, Uncle. I came here to ask for advice about the proposition that I was . . . ."

Suguru had the potential for succeeding his father's business, based from Tooru's initial evaluation about the boy's business proposition and his way of communication. He had been a constant critique of Suguru's dealings aside from his father, thus, he knew improvements when he saw it. But this was the first time that he had been unfocused before a meeting. He let their business talk be finished, and then he asked, "Suguru-kun, is there something bothering you? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

Suguru smiled as he replied, "No, Sir, I am entirely fine."

His eyes drifted somewhere, to the carpet, maybe, but not facing his uncle.

Tooru sighed. "Is it about a woman?"

Suguru then replied. "Yes."

"Someone I know?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"Oh. I see. _You_ are bothered about a woman. Forgive my insensitivity, but I thought you preferred otherwise."

Suguru was shocked by the fact that his uncle knew about this. He narrowed his eyes to his uncle, who was sitting in front of him, puffing another thick smoke. "How did you know about that? Did she tell you?"

"No, she did not. But you used it to avoid marriage to my daughter. It would be such as disappointment if even you could not notice my grasp with such things. And such a lame excuse. How could I not know?" Tooru grimly said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I want to remain an elder brother to Saa-chan."

"It would have been a good marriage."

"I don't think so."

"I see. I said that it would have been a good marriage, because I thought that Sachiko loved you deeply. That was why I agreed to such terms. Because I thought that she approves of it."

It was the idea of both families, with or without her approval. It has nothing to do with their feelings, no matter how his uncle convinced him. There was always a secret motive behind what was seemed to be out of good will. Based from experience with adults, there was really no such thing as free lunch.

"I opposed the idea because I don't love her that way. It would be more painful for her if I continued the engagement."

"Alright, fair enough." His uncle coughed a little, and shifted in his seat, as if to cue: "So, what about the woman?"

"She doesn't like me."

* * *

><p><span>Imaizumi Yuiri's Apartment<span>

Aikira came to Yuiri's apartment before dinner. As usual, Aikira barged into the house as soon as Yuiri opened the door.

"Yo, Yui!"

"Kira," Yuiri said in her usual tone.

Aikira was used to the monotone that her bestfriend had been harboring ever since . . . forever. She could not even remember the last time Yuiri's voice patterns glitched off a notch. "I bought tons and tons of food. Surely, I can't hoard all of these in my stomach, right?"

Aikira was holding three white plastics full of microwave-able foodstuff. She lifted both her hands to show them, but Yuiri was not convinced. "I doubt that."

Aikira was already removing her shoes after she shoved the plastic bags to Yuiri. "Oh, come on. I'm starving, and you'll eat with me."

Aikira knew that in the long time they were best of friends, Yuiri never cook unless she was dying out of hunger. The reason was so simple; she was just not into cooking, or rather, she was just too lazy to do so. Aikira knew therefore, that the kitchen only has the most basic kitchenwares, aside from the ever-useful microwave oven. That was why she never buys ingredients, because Yuiri would never use them anyway. Aikira never tell Yuiri that she noticed her bestfriend's gladness whenever she visits, with food in her hands. She's quite dependable, in that way.

"It's Saturday. Why are you not at your house?" Yuiri asked, as she led Aikira to the kitchen.

"Dad and Mom are not at home. They had this official trip outside the country. You know, politics stuff. I insisted that I go with them, but they rejected the idea again. So I thought, why not barge in to your place?" Aikira said.

"Do they know about this?"

"Yeah, I told them beforehand."

Aikira moved to the kitchen as if she owned it. She put out at five plastic bentos and placed them on the counter, and she turned on the microwave oven. One by one she shoved the five bentos, as Yuiri just watched her walked back and forth through the kitchen, from her seat on the dining table. After preparing the reheating the food, Yuiri just got one of the bentos and placed its contents on another plate. Aikira, however, headed to the living room for the television, where the game console was located. She immediately turned it on, while Yuiri put all the contents of four plastic bentos to a much larger bento. All the food was for Aikira.

Yuiri headed off to the latter's room to bring her food and drinks, and to play, of course. It was sort of a tradition between bestfriends. Not that Aikira bragged, but she had had Yuiri's attention and trust the moment they played video games way back gradeschool. It was tough, but Yuiri's friendship was worth it.

Aikara stopped working on the television the moment she noticed the food Yuiri was holding. Yuiri then placed the drinks and her bento on the table. But she did not just barge into Yuiri's house because of the video games, but for something else. Thus, after she took the first large bite from her bento, she announced.

"Say, you're not yourself the whole week."

"Uhuh." Yuiri ignored her best friend.

But Aikira talked on and on, as if she did not notice the sudden change of atmosphere around them. As if she had all the guns and Yuiri had nothing to do about it. "Yeah, so now's the time for you to spill everything to me. You don't want to me to force it out from you, right?"

Yuiri cringed, "Fine, fine."

Yuiri told her about the picture that she submitted to the Kawaraban, and about Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

"So that's why the Yamayurikai seemed distant this week. But, why did you give the photo in the first place? You know that anything involving the Yamayurikai would either destroy you or make you." Aikira halted her eating to listen to Yuiri.

The latter's voice was softer than usual. Suddenly, her voice was not that monotonous anymore. "I wasn't mindfull of the Yamayurikai until the moment they published it. I thought the Kawaraban was just interested by the picture was because of the Hanadera president. It did not occur to me that Matsudaira Touko was an upperclassman."

"Yeah, that's because you don't socialize much. But, you sure are not that a fan of the Yamayuri council. But not a hater either. But now, the Rosa Gigantea en bouton was looking even into shitholes for you." Then, she smiled wickedly. "I wonder how she would react if she caught you."

Yuiri told resentfully. "The Kawaraban would not spill my identity."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you." She drank the coke until its last drop. "It's just that I noticed you to be so interested with the Gigantea bouton. Just saying." She held up her hands.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Well, let me decode the inner works of your brain, Yui." She put away the plate to the side of the table, just to stop Yuiri from _eating_. "You said that she talked to you just this afternoon, after classes."

"What does have to do with the photo problem?"

"You are just talking about her. You talked about her. Isn't it that simple enough? That upperclassman intrigued you, just like the way you were intrigued with your elder cousin when you met her three years ago. You talking to me like this were like dejavou."

"You mean, Sei-san?"

"Yeah, your coolest cousin ever."

". . ."

"I mean, you won't be bothering to talk to me about this if you're not that concerned with your dealings with that upperclassman. If you're concerned about the photo, you would only talk about the photo and the Kawaraban. Not the girl who's tracking you down."

"Taking the picture was the culprit of all this."

"But you're not concerned about the photo anymore."

Yuiri stiffen, while Aikira continued gobbling the rest of her food. Then, the door bolted open.

"Tadaima!" The person called.

Aikira, who noticed Yuiri's disregard on the person about the door, insisted, "Ah, Yui, let me get that." She almost ran its direction, but the moment she could identify the person, the latter shouted rather playfully. "Aiki-chaaaan!"

With such nickname, her expression changed from excitement to annoyance. "Sei-sama, stop with that stupid nickname." She lamented.

"You remind me of someone, _Kirara-chi_. Don't bother scolding me, I won't change it anyway," replied Sei, the former Rosa Gigantea. "Where's Yui?"

"Here." Yuiri, from the living room, deadpanned.

"I smell gossip. Is this one of the nights that she's spilling her heart out? I can smell her once-in-a-blue moon confessions." Sei sneered, as she lowered her head and leveled it with Aikira.

Aikira retorted. "Not your business, Sei-sama."

"Heh." Sei continued, "The moment I get to Yui's room, it would be my business, _ne_?"

Sei still got what she wanted. Yuiri began to talk even with Aikira's objections.

"Ah, Nijou Noriko and Matsudaira Touko." Sei said. "I know them."

"Eeeh?" Aikira exclaimed.

"Nori-rin is my granddaughter, you see. I was once the Rosa Gigantea. And Touko-chan, the hair-drill girl, is Youko's great-granddaughter. I told you that before, right?"

Yuiri replied, "No, you didn't."

"Well, Nori-rin is a kind person." The former Rosa Gigantea pondered. "She is really taking care of Shimako the moment they met each other. And she has a strong but affectionate attitude." Then, she focused her attention to the quietest of the group. "Why did you ask?"

". . ."

Sei prodded, "Tell me, did she already have a petite soeur?"

"Not at the moment." Aikira said. "Why?"

Sei smiled. "Nothing," She was looking at her cousin, who was then moved away the moment Nijou Noriko had been the topic of the group. She was now plugging all necessary wires for them to play video games. It was Saturday, afterall. Sei chuckled. "I'm just asking." She glanced at her cousin, who just opened the console. Sei piped, "Hey, we're not yet settled with our last match. I'll beat you into a pulp this time." That moment, a game flashed out of the television. Sei grabbed the joystick from Aikira, and then said, "Prepare for another ass-kicking, Yui!"

". . ."

Aikira scoffed. "Great. Now, I'm reduced to be the spectator. Defeat the crap out of her, so I can play."

* * *

><p><span>Ogasawara Mansion<span>

Yuuki sighed, as he went to the guest room that was prepared for him. It seemed that Kashiwagi would be sharing the room with him; his business meeting with the Ogasawara scion was not yet adjourned. He stomped at the tatami mat as he thought of the idea; never in his life that he was so annoyed to the sempai had he once admired for his leadership. But then, he meddled on his affairs.

Yuuki and Touko were on the same house right now, and many things, from the hallways leading to his room to the halls filled with paintings, he remembered the night when he was drunk. The time he realized that he really liked Matsudaira Touko.

He could not sleep. There were too many memories that he could not stop himself from replaying everything that happened between them inside his mind. He shifted repeatedly, trying to be more comfortable. Until he decided to leave the sofucating room, and took off to somewhere more comfortable.

The library.

He passed at the hallway full of traditional Japanese paintings. He remembered the way Yumi was too enamored with one painting that he almost imagined her, there, watching the painting. He chuckled.

When he was in front of the library door.

"Excuse me—" It was locked. He then knocked three times.

He heard some shuffling of a chair and an increasing volume of steps. Someone would be opening the door.

The door opened. "Excuse me for intruding—"

"Yuuki-san."

"T-Touko-san."

She opened the door wider. There was this smile on her face that he found so blank. "Come in."

In the library! With her—!

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>


	20. Leaving

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20: Leaving<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, summer, second semester<strong>

Toudou Residence

Shimako was worried by Noriko's actions after the Kawaraban published the newspaper. Noriko was asking people (who had connections with the Kawaraban) about the photographer that took Touko-chan and Yuuki-san's picture in M station. She never told her grande soeur about her plans, but the Rosa Gigantea read her imoto's intentions right away. Shimako waited for Noriko to confess her thoughts about her desperate endeavor of finding the culprit, but Noriko did not. The grande soeur was not the type who meddle on other people's business, particularly her little sister because Noriko was thoroughly honest and open with her from the start. No meddling effort usually was done on her part because Noriko would spill everything to her, anyway. But not this one.

She decided to call Noriko. She was not able to confront her in school, but one call from her . . . .

"Shimako-san?"

"Noriko," Shimako said. Noriko felt the uneasiness from her grande soeur, even from the cryptic monotone from the telephone. She prodded then, "Shimako-san, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Noriko, are you free tomorrow?"

"Eh? Yes, yes, I am."

"_A . . . ano, _there's a café that Yumi-san said that I should try. Would you like to go with me?" Shimako said over the phone.

Noriko wondered by the nature of the request. Shimako-san had never sounded this uneasy and unsure. She secretly looked at her schedule (by her calendar plastered on the wall) and found out that there was nothing to do. She then decided, "Sure, Shimako-san."

"I'm glad." Shimako sighed.

They talked about the location of their meeting. And it was agreed that they would meet at three in the afternoon. Just the right time to eat light snacks.

The conversation ended, and Shimako sighed rather a bit longer, this time. She might never know, but something, other than her concern for Touko, might be brewing in Noriko's mind. She really felt it after they left Lillian today.

* * *

><p><span>Library, Ogasawara Mansion<span>

"Come in."

Yuuki moved inside, but his legs were trembling from the shock. He tapped his hands forcefully on the sides of his legs, just to feel the pain, and regain control of it again. She looked at him and his actions with confusion about her face. He then regained his reflexes, and took some steps inside the library. The scent was still as he remembered the last time that he went here. Although, there was no firewood burning, and the lights seemed dimmer. Perhaps it was because of the late night.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for being a bother." He said, after he pivoted to Touko's direction and smiled.

They were standing there for a long time, until Touko finally had the courage to break the silence. "What are you doing here?"

He was surprised by the question, therefore, had no time to bend the truth. "I need air."

"Air? Inside the library?" There was full of inept and nonsense conversations that had been passing between them, they were now so overwhelming. When was the last time they really talk? Oh, wait, _the moment he was about to confess. _

"Listen, Touko-san." His face grew serious.

Today, without Kashiwagi's meddling, he would finally complete the mission that he needed to fulfill today. After he felt the numbing legs that he tried to ease a while ago, he found the courage to repeat his aborted performance. Now, he would be much smoother, more direct with the declaration of his feelings. No nonsense introductions. Just three words.

Touko felt the tension in the atmosphere the moment she saw seriousness in Yuuki's eyes. Now, her feet was numb, telling her that she what was about to happen. There was anticipation, and at the same time, fear of hearing it from him. She did not know what to do, whether to wait for everything to happen or to stop it. The seduction for ignorance was swirling about her body, the safe feeling of _not knowing_. As Yuuki began to speak, "Touko, I . . ."

Yuuki felt the strangest emotions after Touko spoke with her soft voice and her expressive eyes.

"Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama are playing Go right now. Would you like to watch them play?"

_BAKA, compose yourself, you did the proper thing. _Touko was screaming for blood after she spoke. She wanted to behead herself for lacking courage to hear the rest of Yuuki's sentence.

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_ Yuuki still had his jaw hanging even after Touko's interruption.

There was a sharp _clack_; a collision between woods.

"Yumi! This is the second time I lost to you! What _is _your secret?" Sachiko was quite hysterical, based from her voice. They were sitting on the carpet, just finished a game of Go. Yumi just giggled after her grande soeur's mock-hysteria. "Sorry, Onee-sama. I couldn't help it."

"I see; the game just ended." Touko said to him, further locking her jaw to stop herself from saying more. She then turned to the girls and said, "Yuuki-sama was the one by the door."

Then the giggling stopped. "Yuuki?" Both said. A _–san _was added by Sachiko.

On the other side of the room, the former and current Rosa Gigantea looked at each other. They never expected Yuuki here; he insisted a while ago that he needed rest. But what was he doing here? Right after Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other's eyes. Then, Sachiko spoke as they heard Yuuki and Touko heading towards them. "Who wants to play? I want to see Yuuki play this time. The last time I saw you play was after my graduation party, was it not?" Sachiko, unusual of her, was actually beaming at Yuuki.

Yumi, the lesser actress than both Matsudaira and Ogasawara, did not stop her sincere desire to watch Touko play. "I'd like to see you play, Touko!"

"But, Onee-sama," She tried not to bite the hook, "You've already seen me play before."

"Eh? No, that one time doesn't count!" Yumi got excited just to watch her little sister play. She rose from where she sat on the carpet and took Touko's hand to join her. The low table was now infront of them, and Yumi was now emptying the wooded Go board. She was removing the black ones (seemed to be Yumi's preferred chips), therefore Touko proceeded in removing the white ones.

"But, Sachiko-sama, it would take too much time—" Yuuki tried to persuade the former Rosa Chinensis. But he was immediately blocked with a cold, "No, I insist." He _cannot_ refuse the request from the Ojou-sama herself. He sighed his reply, "How could I not refuse . . . ?"

"Now that the table is set," Sachiko said, "We leave you two with the Go board while we watch." Yuuki, who was still planted on where he stood, was immediately pushed slightly but his sister. He then was now in front of the board, and Touko. Then, becoming too conscious of himself all of a sudden, he said, "Which do you like, the white or the black ones?"

"Black ones." She said, copying her grande soeur's preference.

"Well then, I'll give the first play." He smiled.

She was looking at him seriously. He was eager to know her strategies; therefore, he would give his best shot, to defeat her.

One player reluctantly put the white chips her preferred areas; she was not having a terrible time remembering the rules (which were too few to count). For the first ten minutes of the game, Touko had been trying to decode Yuuki's defense and offense strategy by taking notes on the territories that he might be gaining and to positions that he was compromising. Thus far, she was getting a good hint of what she was getting at. He played like Onee-sama; so random, that the opponent tended to relax because of the idea that nothing was being plotted with Yuuki's arrangement of chips. But as this information dawned on her, her disappointment became palpable. _So, I'll be defeated again? I did not even figure how Onee-sama plays Go, so how could I defeat someone her equal?_ This made her next three moves so lax that Yumi, who was watching the game with Sachiko, had noticed Touko's interest in the game.

Yuuki, however, was keeping on 'stalking' everything that Touko did—to know Touko's strategy, of course. Yumi had been watching him play ever since the start of the game, and did just like Touko had been doing. Yumi was getting bored by looks of the chips, and no one was even putting up for the offensive. Both of them had been focusing on building; no one was ever going for the attack. The game might turn into a tie, later on. No spilling of emotion, no thrill of attacking, no fear of defeat. Someone needed to spice things a bit here.

But the game was still young, and there was still room for greater plays.

"Say, why don't we have a bet? To get things more interesting."

Both players were now out of their bubble. "What?"

"A simple bet." Sachiko was the one who voiced her proposal. She continued, "Simple, as I said a while ago; the loser will do anything that the winner commanded."

"Are you sure about this, Onee-sama?" Yumi looked at her grande souer for answers, but the former Rosa Chinensis seemed to be as serene as ever. Even though she knew that her onee-sama had been weaving plots ever since the game started.

"Of course. This game is turning to be so . . . tedious to watch." She flinched at her own use of adjective. "So, what say you two?"

Yuuki was running all sorts of ideas inside his head. Yes, another opportunity for the taking. He had not been successful in his last two attempts, but at least now, there is a chance to look up to. But it comes with the price—defeat Touko in Go, then, she's all his.

He could even ask for a date.

But even if he won or lost, he would have the equal chance of spending time with her, even in a very short time. If he won, he could ask her for some time with him, to a park, wherever comfortable. If he lost, he would see Touko because of the bet. No matter the outcome, he was thoroughly optimistic about the future.

"Sure." Both of them replied.

While Yuuki had an almost excited tone, Touko answered with a blank emotionless voice. Nevertheless, the game continued, and the excitement was was aggressive enough to block some potential _eyes_ that Yuuki had been investing on, while Yuuki was smart enough to penetrate into Touko's territories, without Touko noticing until it was too late. Both chances for winning were almost equal. Head to head.

Yumi, however, was seeing a lot out of this game. She was watching intently as she sat beside her Onee-sama, while the latter just played with her hands while watching. Yumi was too engrossed into the game that Sachiko almost read all the Yumi's thoughts while watching her petite soeur. She smirked, and whispered to Yumi's ear, "You're getting too much information from the game, are you not?"

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko raised one eyebrow, and looked at Yumi, expressing something close to disbelief, "Yumi, don't give me such reply." Then Sachiko turned forward, to Touko and Yuuki's game. "Too much information; is that what you're seeing, Yumi?"

"I guess." Yumi began to notice Sachiko's bluntness about the matter, even though they were quite near to the battling opponents, just two meters away. At the time she noticed their closeness to the persons they were unconsciously and indirectly gossiping about, she tried to recall anything she said, if ever she spilled something.

"Don't worry, Yumi, we were whispering." Sachiko rested her frame back onto the couch that they were sitting, and pulled Yumi gently to her, making her rest on the couch too. "Besides, they were too engrossed to the game, that they never noticed us in the first place."

As Yumi rested her back more, she looked at her wristwatch. It was close to an hour before midnight. Even though the week was tiring, today's meeting at the Ogasawara mansion took her stress away. Her thoughts began to drift with the events that happened through out the week—it was not a good one though. As soon as the school newspaper was released, she was worried about her petite soeur's actions might be. Touko could be dangerously volatile, especially when it came to her feelings. She could bite someone's head off. The Yamayurikai were in turmoil, unsure whether article could cause a disadvantageous effect upon their authority. But, surely, if one member had a boyfriend, or even a lover, the school had no reigns to stop the relationship, right? This had nothing to do with their duties as the student council.

But she really wondered how Yuuki managed to adapt in the situation, given that the newspaper that was sent to Hanadera Academy were posted to its bulletin boards. Did he or did he not include the last page was left for Yumi's imagination. But at least, (she put her fingers at the sides of her face; they were unconsciously tapping on her cheek) it indirectly made Yuuki more forward with his feelings. He even did try to confess.

She then focused her attention to the game, and thus far, Touko was in the offensive and Yuuki was also applying the same strategy. Yuuki was more confident with his game, while Touko was acting so distant while pushing her power aggressively onto her chips. Yumi noted to herself before that Touko tend to change her gameplan frequently from defense to offense; her feelings were in tuned with her strategy. She was a drifter—her moves depended on her reaction from her enemy. This time, she was on full offensive, which was quite unusual. Yumi began to wonder about the change. Touko seemed determined to win. As if she wanted something from her opponent. The winner would want something from the loser, after all.

More than half of the area was now covered with chips.

Yumi then looked at her brother. His movements depicted aggression, and he was quite enjoying the game. A small smirk stretched for a moment on his lips, after Touko put another white chip on the board.

Yumi foresaw that unless something happened between the two, only then there would be a definite winner and loser. The game could end with a draw, and that possibility was high, in Touko and Yuuki's case.

"I wonder, Yuuki-san, what you were trying to say when we were in Lillian." Touko silently said, as she put a chip near Yuuki's territories.

Yuuki was taken aback with Touko's bluntness about opening the matter in the presence of her older soeurs. At first, he was fairly stunned, but then he regained his resolve on being true to his feelings, soeurs or no soeurs. He put a chip two spaces near Touko's last laid chip. "It was about us. Was it not clear when I asked Yumi for your audience?"

Touko put another chip near the same territory. She more determined to remain the dominant aggressor now (Yumi was gripping on the side of the couch to prevent her from reacting too much; Sachiko was enjoying watching Yumi). "_Us_? I thought it was for some random thing about your school's festival. You should talk about such matters to the council presidents, not their assistants." Touko deadpanned.

Yuuki got the idea. "But, if ever my objective was to talk one of the presidents, I should talk and warn her assistant first, before barging in for an audience, shouldn't I?" _No matter how you put it, I'll make sure you'll always see me. _Yuuki put a chip on one of Touko's minor territories.

"Yumi-sama is _your_ older sister. Surely, you would not want someone like _me_ to block you from your mission to talk to her about festival matters." Touko put a chip to the same territory that she was doting for several moves since.

"I went there for a different purpose, not about any student council matter. And if ever it was a school matter, the Chinensis family would be my first choice, since you were the Yamayurikai who I saw first upon entering Lillian Academy." He just conquered one potential _eye_ from Touko's territories. He replaced some black chips with white ones.

"But surely, why talk to the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, when the Rosa Chinensis, apparently of the higher rank, was present?" Touko looked at the conquered _eye. _She raised her eyebrows.

"As I said, it was not a school matter." Yuuki was looking only at the _Go _board.

"I thought otherwise. You, going to Lillian after school hours depicted an unforseen meeting among the leaders of Lillian and Hanadera academies." One potential eye secured by Touko. She replaced white chips with black ones.

"Was my presence inside Lillian campus always about the Yamayurikai?"

"I believe so, ever since you became president of your council a year ago."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"It was an assumption."

The board was saturated with aggregations of white and black round chips. Yumi was pleased with the game because there were only few areas that were considered _dead_ (devoid of chips). But of course, the conversation too. She almost wanted to write it.

"What if I tell you that it was about a personal matter?"

"Personal? Then you should be waiting outside the gate."

"Why is that?"

"The security guard would not permit you to enter the Lillian grounds with such excuse."

"And if I lied my way in?"

"That would be too out of character of you, Kaichou-sama."

The board was getting a little bit crowded. Their movements were discreet. But as Sachiko pondered on the way they play, it was as if their conversation reflected their game-play. It was too surreal to be coincidental. Sachiko was sensing too much tension from the players. Suddenly, the cool, summer midnight became too warm for her liking.

"If I told him that I was the Hanadera student council president, and I was looking for the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, then he would tend to assume that I was there for business. I would not be lying at all, since I never told him my purpose. He just _assumed._"

"Why the Rosa Chinensis en bouton? Why not the Rosa Gigantea en bouton, or even the new bouton from the Foetida family?"

"As I said, the Chinensis family was the first Yamayurikai I saw, was it not?"

"But your purpose was nothing related to the Yamayurikai."

"And I was happy to see the Chinensis family first, since it saved me time to look for Matsudaira Touko." Yuuki just captured a _double eyes._

She was taken aback by the mention of her name. She thought that this dangerous conversation would not be dropping out names. Even hers. It was apparent that he was using _Chinensis family_ as a substitute for _Matsudaira Touko._ "Me?" She needed to win this game and fast.

"Yes, you." He entirely neglected the chips, the game in front of him, and those who were watching it. He was focused on capturing Touko's attention. "Touko-san, I . . ."

"Then, I think the game just ended." She interrupted him with a _clack_, an impact of wooden board against a chip.

"That was such a good game, Touko!" She received a great hug from her onee-sama.

"That was a good game, Yuuki-san . . . " Sachiko-sama's voice was drifting from ear to ear. Yuuki cannot concentrate anymore.

_What the hell just happened? I thought I was confessing already . . ._

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Yumi was eagerly counting the chips on the board, while Touko was watching her onee-sama doing it. Sachiko was quiet but smiling, watching her little sisters, enjoying the little time for _Go._ He was looking at Touko, just watching her, while he sat numbly. _What happened? The game just ended? What was she talking about? _He looked at the chips on the board. He saw equal number of black and white chips, each color dominating different territories on all areas of the board. _When did the game end?_

"Now, Touko's demands from Yuuki!" Yumi announced as she finished inspecting the board.

"Wh-what?"

"Touko would be asking something from you, since she won."

"What?"

"Earth to Yuuki!"

"She just said that Touko won against you."

"Huh? But I just got double . . . " He abruptly looked at the board, quickly scanned and counted his _eyes _and territories, _one, two, double eyes, dead eye, three, four. . . _

"This is the territory that you failed to defend, Yuuki." Yumi said. She pointed her finger to the area. Touko had been investing on the area ever since they began to talk. He was too engrossed for a conversation (and her) that he forgotten about the game.

He became too careless.

"Ah, she won." He smiled.

In fact, he became too engrossed with the idea of confessing to Touko that his game was completely forgotten. It was another defeat. He sighed to himself. He was not getting it done, no matter how many times he tried today. At some point, he was always interrupted.

"Three women."

"_Three_ _women_?"

"You, Mom, and Touko-san."

"What about us?"

"Only three persons, all women, defeated me in _Go_." He was laughing at himself.

"Really? What about your classmates? Kobayashi-san?"

". . ."

"Ah. What an honor to belong to those three. But Yuuki, your defeats were always in close fights. I always had a hard time playing with you, you know."

"Ah." He laughed sheepishly.

"So, Touko, your request from the loser?"

Touko stiffened on her seat. _Oh, that._

* * *

><p><span>Imaizumi Yuiri's apartment<span>

Aikira was snoring as she shifted her position in the futon and brought her arms to the barely sleeping Yuiri. The lights were already turned off, and Sei-san was sitting upon the sliding door of the small balcony of the apartment, where small cacti plants were located. Those were all Sei-san's doing; she insisted that Yuiri should have something "living" to take care of, even if they were cacti. _At least, even you don't water them, they'd still live._ Yuiri watched her cousin Sei looked at the dark summer sky. Amidst the darkness, she could still see the clouds, which faintly blended its whiteness. The stars were visible. As Sei watched the skies, she pulled off a lighter from the back pocket of her jeans and pulled off a new pack of cigarettes. She fumbled at the pack for a while; first, she played with the thin plastic cover, then tore it gently. Then, she opened the pack, and draw out one cigarette with her thumb and forefinger.

It was obvious that today was her first time trying it.

Yuiri then, placed Aikira's arm nearer to its owner, and tuck her in the futon. She went to the open, and sat near Sei, who was just trying to flick the lighter.

"You don't mind?" Sei asked, the cigarette dancing between her lips.

"No, since you can't light it anyway."

They were silent for a while, and Sei had given up lighting her cigarette.

"This is my first time, you know." Talking like a scared virgin.

"I noticed."

"I've been thinking of doing it, for such a very long time." Sei had this uncanny impersonation of a virgin. She was always doing this whenever she and Yuiri were alone.

"And you thought that my house is the best location to try it." Yuiri was looking at her cacti.

"Oh, how you hurt my _moe_ feelings." Sei then hugged her and pressed her cheeks against Yuiri's, moving her head side to side.

After Yuiri was released from the embrace, she said, "Smokers had an easier time getting the stick from the pack, yet you almost tear it just to get one stick."

"Like I said, this is my first time." Sei's half-opened eyes bore on Yuiri's more experienced ones.

"It's better if you don't try it. Bad for the lungs."

"Concerned about my health?" Sei smirked.

"Concerned about my house." Yuiri's bored eyes did not flinch a little. "And it causes bad breath."

"That's it." She dropped the cigarette from her lips. "How was Noriko-chan?"

The younger cousin stiffed, but recovered quickly; Sei almost thought the reaction was her imagination. "I'm not her soeur."

"Just checking on my granddaughter."

"I have nothing to report."

Sei wondered whether to reveal her observation a while ago, before they were playing video games. "Aikira-chan reported everything."

"She should shut up."

"She'd only speak of your personal life in front of you. I couldn't get any information from her when you were out of the room."

"Unusual."

"She likes it if you're there to regulate her mouth. Like to have some sort of approval from you. You really were best friends. I really like seeing you two. Brings back good memories."

"Really."

"Eriko, that Deko-chin . . . we are very different, quite opposites. But she's one of the few who could get me riled up and amused at the same time. And I have very few friends."

"Lucky girl."

"Yeah, I thank her sharp and accurate words." She smiled. "You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"The law student."

"Yeah. And with that, I thank Eriko." When Sei noticed that Yuiri was only looking at the cactus plant that Sei gave her the moment she inhabited the apartment, she too was now looking at the plant. Like the rose, it has thorns too. "You're really lucky with Aikira. She may be like that, a glutton and a blunderer, but she could see in you quite easily. Quite opposite of you, but you let her do her thing anyway."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to answer me with just one-word sentences?"

"If it's sufficient enough, yes."

Sei was still looking at the cactus. "Noriko-chan."

Yuiri's calm disposition shattered as she heard the name. She stiffed even at the second time Sei mentioned the name.

"She had a great effect on you. Was it heart-piercing? As if you could not breathe whenever you see her?" Sei did not look at Yuiri as she was asking her questions. She had seen her younger cousin wear distraught faces, which she could not bear seeing.

". . ."

"I had that kind of agony the first time I saw Shimako."

* * *

><p><span>Ogasawara Mansion<span>

_Oh, that._

Touko knew now what was happening. When Yuuki-san asked for a private moment with her at Lillian, she thought that Yuuki was just trying to talk about something else, other than what she was assuming before—other than confessing. She knew now. Now that her suspicions were confirmed, she decided to take actions about her turbulent feelings. She knew that her feelings for Yuuki were not the same as her feelings with Yumi-sama, or with her parents, or with her cousins, but she had to determine, whether this attraction to the Hanadera president was different among all that she experienced. She had thought about it hard, while she played Go with him. She confirmed now his intentions, it was dawned on her that it was painfully obvious.

Will he be persistent? Will he give up easily? Will he endure? How far is he going to give?

She looked at the easy chair where she found Yuuki asleep, having the faint smell of alcohol in his breath, sleeping soundly . . . when she put her shawl around him, during Sachiko-sama's graduation party. She quickly put away her thoughts, for her not to falter her resolve.

She asked for a private moment from Yuuki, near the fireplace, without her onee-sama or Sachiko-sama overhearing what she was about to tell the man.

"Yuuki-sama, whatever you were doing a while ago, when you wanted to talk to me at school, when you saw me after I opened the door for you, while we were playing Go, please, do not attempt on continuing it anymore." She said it with puncturing coldness, she swore she could have frozen the whole room.

"I ask this as my prize for winning that game."

"Wait—" She tried to stop Yuuki from interrupting her. She put her hand in front of him leveling his face. She set her palm forward, stopping him at once.

"Please, I don't want to hear it."

Somehow, putting him in under the piercing light, pinned on a dissecting pan like a frog for dissection, for inspection of its living, moving organs, were the most appropriate progress that a woman should do for her to get sucurity. For her not to get hurt later on.

Without any approval from Yuuki, she took her leave.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Youko and Sei the only Yuri pairing in this series. I really want to have a spin-off of their story in another chapter of BCD, but I guess, that depends on you guys. This has been the 20th chapter, and I was hoping to get some reactions from you (T_T).


	21. The Test

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21: The Test<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, summer, second semester<strong>

**Ogasawara Mansion**

"Please, I don't want to hear it."

Without hearing Yuuki's thoughts about the matter, she quickly took a step away from him, then walk away. Although too stunned because _she knew about it,_ the Hanadera president immediately applied force upon his legs and quickly caught up with the walking Touko. He then grabbed her by the arm. But that did not stop her from walking. Therefore, he firmly held her arm still, nevertheless making sure that he was not hurting her. He quickly blocked her way. Touko, who was surprised with such maneuver, did not expect Yuuki to be this agile. She expected him to be stunned, like what she did with Yumi-sama before. When she rejected her rosary.

She was entirely different from Yuuki that it was frightening.

* * *

><p><span>A while ago, in the kitchen<span>

_While Kashiwagi was mincing some vegetable, Touko just looked at his work. He made her several dishes on various occasions before, but she never had seen him took hold of the raw ingredients and slice his way through them. He would cook, she would eat. It was the routine, until now. She was fascinated by the how encompassing his talents was; she always thought that her older cousin was exemplary in everything. She was disrupted the moment Kashiwagi put all the minced vegetable in a bowl with a swipe of his knife upon the dissecting plate._

_Kashiwagi's voice was so low, she had to stretch her neck to listen. He admitted that he deliberately interrupted Yuuki's confession. It was necessary, as it was the right thing to do. Touko was shocked not by his confession, but by the immediate confirmation of what she suspected Yuuki was trying to say. It really was a confession. She almost smiled widely as she thought about it, but as she stretched her pursed lips, she instantly stopped it. There was a reason her cousin was saying this to her. She became suspicious._

"_What made you say he was confessing?" She acted innocent._

"_From the reactions I got from Yumi, and from the indication of his presence there." Kashiwagi was slicing was so perfectly uniform against the chunk of raw meat._

_She hoarsely whispered; she knew she could not fool her cousin, "Why are you telling this to me?"_

"_Let me say that he will attempt to do it again." He briefly looked away, at Yuuki, who was mixing something in the pot._

"_You are saying nonsensical things, Onii-sama."_

_He then asked her a question he had been craving to ask all this time. "Do you like him?"_

_Touko went rigid. She was asked by different people by this same question, and yet she found herself unprepared to answer it. It wasn't that she didn't have something to say, it was the truth that troubled her so. "I . . . I—"_

"_I see." Kashiwagi resumed from his slicing. Then, he took a pan and a cooking spatula, and turned on the electric stove. "Do you want to know his feelings?" He was slowly guiding her to his trap._

"_I don't know." For a while, she watched him cook, mixing herbs and spices and vegetable, popping out condiments upon the populated frying pan. Then, she tried to reverse the turn of the conversation; she knew that there was a trap along the way. "If ever I went out with him, what would you feel?" She asked, and instantaneously she found Kashiwagi dropped his jaw. He immediately looked at the smirking Touko, and realized that he fell off her trap. He was then, amused. As a result, he told her the truth. "I'll be a little worried."_

"'A little worried'? _Not in hysteria? I thought you inherited the susceptibility for immediate agitation from the Ogasawara." She said, joking a little about her legitimacy_. _Kashiwagi glared at her, not amused by the joke._

"_I am not sure how he'd treat you." He pouted. He tried to focus more on his cooking._

"_Of the years you've been his sempai, you did not know him that well?"_

"_It was not a matter of knowing him."_

"_Well?"_

"_I just want proof, that he'll treat you well. If he's serious about you."_

"_Ehh?" But after his cousin's confession about his motives—his attitude towards Yuuki, his strange over-protectiveness for her, his deliberate ways of irritating his kouhai, rewound in her mind in fast forwards. "Don't you think that treating him unkindly, without him knowing your reason is a bit much?"_

"_I am a very protective brother. I want him to prove himself to you. To make him suffer a little."_

"_Isn't that harsh?"_

"_You're not like other girls." He narrowed his eyes on hers._

"_Famous line. So, do you want me to test him? To see how far he'll go?"_

"_Precisely."_

* * *

><p>"Are you rejecting me?"<p>

"No, that's not it."

His hands were firmly held on her lower arms. Although this was the first time he was too forward that he dared touch her that way, she knew that this was all he could do. She regained morer confidence in trifling him further; she was like Yumi, unable to hurt anyone's feelings. His grip did not even scare her. It was as if his hand was begging her to stay. What she said wad already said, therefore, this was a point of no return.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her voice was faltering, but her eyes narrowed down to his, rejecting any form of plea from his eyes. He understood that she did just conveyed what she really wanted. She wanted nothing out of him, and she expected nothing from him. She acted with all her heart. She had the most typical role any actress could portray in a play, but being in the real situation, just like what she did to her Onee-sama, was hurting her more than Yuuki could have ever known. It was a tremendous collaboration of her mind and her body to act otherwise. _Yuuki needs to be tested. I want to test him. _

Yuuki was wide-eyed with his realization. He could not even look into her eyes. "You did not want to hear how I feel." He cried.

"No, that's not it."

"You rejected me even though you haven't heard anything that I want to say to change your mind." His voice was a pitch lower, as if to suffice an impending choke.

"No, that's not—"

"Yes, that's it. All the time, you knew that I'd do whatever it takes to get to this point, to talk to you about my feelings for you. Then, you'll tell me to get lost, as a prize for winning against me. You should have told me earlier." His face was turned sideways.

She had nothing more to say except, "I'm sorry." She almost regretted that she had lied. That she disappointed him.

"I think I'll retire for the night." He sniffed, then walked away to the direction of his room. She watched him walk, his hands inside the pockets of his pants, his head never hanging down. His footsteps were even, calculated, and their sound resonated upon the hallway with soft taps. As if he was never moved by the moment of rejection and separation. His walk conveyed distance and indifference. She watched him in pain.

He never looked back.

* * *

><p>Kashiwagi began to think about his time with his uncle. He was surprised with the length of their talks; he usually only had an hour with him, just to discuss business. He was never talking to him in a much more personal level. But he wondered how he knew that he was supposedly gay? Did Sachiko tell him? What was even more surprising was that the Tooru oji-sama was more than surprised to find him taking an interest with a girl. Not with his daughter, but with another girl. There was something wrong about the logic of this uncle's reactions; he was supposed to be angry and disappointed that Kashiwagi did not find Sachiko interesting enough to be his wife, more so that he was supposedly gay. He felt that the old man knew his pretensions all along. What could be more disappointing for a woman when she found out that her fiance was a homosexual? Isn't that disappointing? He should have told her that he was not interested anymore with the idea of marriage with her—but that was all their parent's doing, was it not? But why that lie? Why <em>that<em> reason?

Now his lies were coming back to get even with him. His feelings were now in turmoil. Even more that he was messing with the life of her brother. _Speaking of the devil. . . ._

The sliding door was set aside with more force than was required. He turned his head to the direction of the intruder (he was sitting on his futon, not bothering to sleep yet), and seeing him quite cross, her further fanned the fire. "We should talk," he said in a low voice, indicating the importance of the subject matter. He knew that someday, they would talk like men, amidst all misunderstandings they had against each other.

"I'm not interested."

His futon was arranged at a corner of the room, and Yuuki just laid that futon, without even acknowledging his sempai's presence. The _I'm not interested _was even more insulting for the sempai to asked quite nicely. "It is about Touko."

Yuuki momentarily froze on setting the futon on the floor. As if he was not interested, he replied, "What about her?"

Kashiwagi now was more annoyed with Yuuki's reaction. Yuuki gave an impression that Touko was just another girl, who he happened to seduce just this afternoon. He flinched with Yuuki's sudden bad-boy attitude. But still, this was another facet of Yuuki that he'd seen for the first time. He was never this apathetic. He then put the meat on the bait. "Don't get near to her again."

"And who are you to command me?" He muttered as he removed the thick comforter and let himself dig into the futon. Yuuki covered himself from his neck to his toe, and faced his back to the sempai. He clearly did not want to talk. The perfect timing to test him, then.

"I am saying this as her cousin and guardian. Do not pursue her." Kashiwagi threatened.

It took a long time for Yuuki to reply to such taunt; Kashiwagi almost gave up with the idea of trifling more of this hostility just to capture a reaction from the kouhai. Furthermore, he even doubted if Yuuki was really serious about Touko. He knew for himself that Yuuki was a good man; he never trifled with anyone's feelings (so opposite of him). He thought Yuuki gave up today.

"Why are you stopping me?" Yuuki then, was retracted from his previous sleeping position to an immediate sit, looking at Kashiwagi with wrath in his eyes. Kashiwagi noticed then, that something about Touko or even Yuuki made Yuuki more agitated and dangerous. It was like taunting a caged animal.

He then took his final card out. "Because you don't deserve her."

Yuuki looked at him with wide-eyed. Then, his eyes dangerously transformed into slits. He growled. "What did you say?"

Kashiwagi recited it again as if he was reciting the equation of the line, a pause at every other word. "You don't deserve her."

Yuuki lunged at him with surprisingly blinding speed that Kashiwagi did not even noticed that his back hit the ground and Yuuki gave him two punches from both his red fists. Yuuki was tackling him that when he tried to budge, Yuuki responded with another hook. He was prepared for a fight—a verbal fight with Yuuki, but not this one. Yuuki fist-fighting was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Who do you think you are, thinking that I'm no good? What is it then, that made me so inferior in your eyes? My status? My upbringing? What?" He was growling in rage; he fisted his sempai's shirt.

But this way of _talking _with a sempai was deliberately rude, his fuse broke too, and he spat out words that he never said before. "You don't know her. You'll just play her!" He then, forced one arm out of Yuuki's grasp and punched him square on the cheekbone. It fucking hurt.

"You don't know anything about me!" Another charge from Yuuki, this time, his fist went straight to Kashiwagi's chest.

The impact made him almost choke both Sachiko's dinner and his breath. "Of-of course I know something about you. That's why I don't feel at ease. Do you think I'll trust her to you, without any thought?" Kashiwagi, who was barely sitting on the tatami mat, tried to kick his way out of Yuuki's tackle, but only a punch to Yuuki's arm was the only thing he could do for that time.

"No, you don't know anything!" Yuuki forced Kashiwagi to sit up, while he was fisting Kashiwagi's shirt with both hands. He was shouting now, and his face was dangerously close to Kashiwagi, good enough for an effective and strong head-butting. Kashiwagi tried not to talk anymore; it seemed that Yuuki would be spilling his guts anyway. But he thought that he would be just insulting and downgrading Kashiwagi; he was not prepared when he saw a dam of restrained tears just threatening to run down from Yuuki's eyes.

"You can't see it because you don't trust me! You must know that I don't play around with emotions or feelings. I don't play with mine, or hers. Touko is very important to me. My sister truly loves her. I love her. Do you think I like my situation now? That everyone still thinks that you're better than me? That I could not fill in your shoes? Because they've lost such a talented and charismatic leader?"

_What?_

"I always try my best to be like you, sempai, because I know that Touko admires someone like you. I knew from the start that I could not fulfill that kind of fantasy, but I know that if I tried my best, somehow, she'll see me. But she didnt."

His grip upon Kashiwagi's shirt was a little loose now.

"She did not even allow me to express my feelings. No matter how many times I've tried."

_What? She—?_

"She rejected me. She doesn't even give me a chance. And no matter how I tried, she'd never see me as a man. Are you happy now, sempai?"

He was looking at a defeated and tired man's face. His face was red; he could not even control the tremble upon his voice. He immediately regretted that he went too far with his 'test'.

"I'm sorry."

Upon hearing the apology, he flinched; his face expressed disgust. He then pushed Kashiwagi to the ground. He got up and arranged his clothing. He looked down on him without any emotion, he said, "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>Everyone noticed the marks and the purple circles on Yuuki and Kashiwagi's faces upon entering the dining hall. The butler, who was behind the eating Ogasawara patriarch was shocked with the beating, or whatever made Kashiwagi squashed his face. He just announced the young man's presence with a "Suguru-sama," pulling out the chair designated for the man to sit on. The man expressed his gratitude by sitting on it, and said the standard pleasantries to the Ogasawara family and to Yumi Ojou-sama and Touko Ojou-sama, as if <em>nothing <em>was wrong with his face. The butler thought that it was a very wise decision for the young master; one cannot face the host for breakfast with sunglasses on. That would be too rude to begin with.

Yumi-sama was by far the most reactive of the group. No one dared mention them because Suguru-sama was very particular with his looks. He was cross to begin with. No one would trifle with his situation now. He was never this disoriented and less good-looking, as far as his relatives were concerned, but Yumi did enquire about it anyway. The butler even noticed Sachiko-sama's hand almost went straight to her chest, but she immediately stopped it, because Suguru-sama was acting as if nothing was on his face. Yumi-sama, who looked so worried for the man, apologized immediately for intruding into Kashiwagi's affairs, but she was immediately stopped with Kashiwagi's smile, reassuring her that everything was fine, and the horrid inflammation upon his face should be the least of her worries.

The butler then, with Yumi-sama's cue, offered a painkiller, and to relieve Yumi-sama more from such agitation, Kashiwagi accepted.

_Man, the young Kashiwagi was so obvious._

But Touko was immediately suspicious. She had not seen her cousin ever since he asked for Tooru Oji-sama's audience, and from the events that happened yesterday, he might have picked a fight with his roommate.

After several minutes, the suspiscion of all had been confirmed; Kashiwagi had a fistfight with the young male Fukuzawa. Yuuki-sama entered the room moments after the butler offered the young Kashiwagi with painkillers. He was as cordial as ever, and he said his usual pleasantries to the Ogasawara patriarch and the Sachiko's parents. Much to the surprise of all, Yuuki gained less of the purple blutches than Kashiwagi. While the Hanadera university student had two near purple blotches on both of his cheekbones, the young Hanadera high school student only had a cut and inflammation on one side of his cheeks. Thus, based on the bruises, aparrently, the Fukuzawa might have won. When the females all inquired about his injury, the males were shocked with Yuuki-sama's popularity. Both the Ogasawara men raised their eyebrows and drew smirks on their lips, while Kashiwagi, in such disappointment, just drank his morning coffee.

Only Touko was reluctant to inquire more about him. She almost stood up upon Yuuki's entry to the hall, but she was like struck with lightning when she saw his face. She tried to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. Yuuki was not looking at her, only acknowledge her presence with a small nod, while the rest of the females he talked some pleasantries.

After Yuuki assured the women that the injury was only because of a fall upon the hallway last night (an obvious lie), it was then the oldest Ogasawara's turn to recall his experiences with the young Fukuzawa. He was quite happy the moment he had seen the boy, that he blurted, "the young Fukuzawa with an iron liver!"

Silence briefly engulfed the whole table, and then the Ogasawara Tooru blurted, "Oh, yes, I really admire your resilience with liquor! You remind me of my young days."

"Aye, aye." The men were praising him about his drinking habits, which made the women glared at both Ogasawara men. Kashiwagi, however, was acting deaf about all this, just drinking again his second helping of the freshly brewed coffee.

"I am so sorry for acting such during our last meeting, Ogarasawa-sama. Please let me say that it was wrong of me to drink in the first place; I was not even at the right age to do so. Please, do so understand my impropriety." He was blushing as he said this. But his tone was a little too forlorn, as if a memory just occurred to him, that he felt uncomfortable.

Touko knew about this memory, and she shortly paused her eating. Yuuki, still, was not looking at her.

"Alright, alright young man," Ogasawara-san said, "I have high regards for you because of that, and let me tell you, I find you very interesting."

Yuuki was shocked beyond words. The old patriarch continued, "Matsudaira-san, Touko-chan's grandfather, had been kind enough to tell me your circumstances . . . you are planning to pursue medicine, I presume?"

Everyone seemed surprised; only Yumi agreed with a nod as she sipped her tea. "Yes, that would be correct." Yuuki said.

"Well, then. I'm sure you already have some schools that you planned to send applications, but please let me help with some recommendations about picking the right school . . . " Ogasawara went on and on. Yuuki, however, gained a smile from Ogasawara Tooru, and when she looked at Sachiko and Yumi, they both signaled him with a thumbs-up.

When the grandfather had finished with his offer, Yuuki thanked the man with a slight bow, "Thank you, Ogasawara-sama, I really appreciate the help."

The old man immediately reminded Yuuki to stopped calling him _Ogasawara-sama; _instead, call him Ojii-sama, which he forced into Yumi, too, after they first met.

Although the atmosphere was a little livelier then the time before the young men entered, the cuts and bruises were not forgotten by the rest. They were sure that something happened between them, but only few knew the reason behind it. Those who had a good guess about it, Touko was among them.

* * *

><p>Touko left the mansion with Kashiwagi, while Sachiko offered the Fukuzawa siblings for a ride home. Kashiwagi, however, offered his car before, but it was immediately rebutted by Sachiko's reasoning. She said that her driving was less unnerving than Kashiwagi's. Knowing Yumi's preference for her onee-sama over him, and Yuuki's hatred because of him, he immediately deduced that his offer was rejected in the first place. He really couldn't win sometimes over Sachiko.<p>

He then took Touko with her. Touko was sitting on the passenger's seat when she asked him softly, "Did you and Yuuki-san had a fight last night?" She was looking at the window beside her, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows locked upon the sill of the closed window.

"Yes."

"Could you tell me what was it about?" She was whispering her words, that he thank for the smoothness of the road, and the silence of the engine of his sports car. He was driving slower than his usual speed, he was pissed off and at the same time, repentant since last night.

"It was about you."

She said nothing but, "Oh."

Meanwhile, back in Sachiko's black sedan, Yuuki was almost unapproachable that moment he sat on the passenger's seat at the back. Yumi, who apparently knew that Yuuki's dam of patience for his sempai had been reduced to bruised knunckles and severed facial skin, did not comment about anything. He would spill later when he calm down anyway. Sachiko, who was driving them, looked at Yumi waringly.

When they got home, he immediately thanked Sachiko for letting them stay at his house even though it was all unplanned. Sachiko noticed that he was not himself anymore; there was no hint of the silent confidence that that is dominant upon his usual gait. What was left was the remorse that sprang forth from what happened last night the moment Sachiko and Yumi left them alone and the fistfight with Kashiwagi that came afterwards. Sachiko knew that Yuuki failed. It was evident on his face; his love rejected.

Yuuki immediately went inside the house, his parents looked worried at the sight of him. The couple looked at Yumi for some hint, however, the daughter just sigh, as if telling that _this should not be discussed by now._

When Yumi was saying her goodbyes to her beloved onee-sama, she only said one thing to Yumi that made her think back of the past.

"I wonder how you and Yuuki do it. Touko-chan garnered a tough shell around her heart and mind, but you melt it all the way."

"Onee-sama?"

"It's not hard loving Touko, is it not? What was hard was making her submit to it."

* * *

><p>Shimako met Noriko in the bus station and proceeded to the coffee shop that Shimako wanted to try. Noriko, who was very perceptivve of her onee-sama's mood swings, was brave enough to ask her directly about her intension of inviting her. If ever Shimako wanted to go to that café, then she would not ask Noriko about it. Afterall, according to the White Rose, the Red Rose was the one who informed her about the place first. There must be some sort of a hidden agenda behind it. The moment they were comfortably situated in one of the buses, she immediately asked her about the real reason for inviting.<p>

"Is there anything other than being with you?" Shimako smiled while saying this.

"No, that's not it." Noriko smiled with the compliment. "I just felt that there was something else that you want to talk about."

Shimako looked at the window behind them. Her sigh indicated that there was something bothering her. She just said to the next budding White Rose, "Later, in that café."

The coffee shop was rather in a more secluded, quieter place in the city, as it was surrounded by few stores and shops. The atmosphere of the boulevard was so quiet, it was more of a village than a buzzing chaos of markets. Noriko was immediately enamored with it that she commented, "You should have brought me earlier!"

Shimako just smiled.

When they were inside the café, Noriko chose the table nearest to the window. After they have ordered their drinks and some cookies, Noriko did not lose any time beating around the bush. She instantly asked Shimako about what was bothering her.

"I just notice that maybe a petite souer was waiting just before us, to complete our family."

"A petite souer?"

"Are you bothered by the idea? You know that I won't force you into having one . . . ."

"I know, Shimako-san. I don't know it yet,"

"You couldn't find a good first year?"

"Well . . ."

". . ."

"I thought, I would not be looking for a petite soeur, right? I am completely happy and satisfied with just the two of us, but . . ."

"But?"

"There has been a first year that captured my attention."

"Could you tell me more about her?"

"Her name is Imaizumi Yuiri."

"Eh?"

_Imaizumi Yuiri?_

That first year that Shimako was most curious to see again. The first time that she met the first year was two weeks ago, when the students from the Lillian Kawaraban had been invited to see and document the Hanadera class-rep meeting. At first, her sight passed about her like a breeze.

Now, she regretted it. She should have looked more, to follow her instincts. The first moment she looked at her, she noticed a hind of sparkle in those half-opened, almost sleepy eyes. Noriko must have noticed it too, only that its impact had affected her more than Shimako was. Noriko was very observant; she noticed everything, even things that were supposedly hidden. Maybe that was why Noriko noticed her—because that Yuiri-chan was too unreadable.

"She had these enigmatic eyes. I could not read her."

_Then, it was her eyes? She reminded me of someone._ Shimako tried to remember more of the time that she and Yuiri-chan had been in the same room; that was in a lecture hall in Hanadera Academy. But all she could think of was Noriko's statement: _she had this enigmatic_. . . . eyes?

Shimako gasped as she remembered that the girl was rather too silent, and did not interact much with the people around her. She had a camera hanging upon her neck—was she from the Photography club? The Lillian Kawaraban?

"She was from the Lillian Kawaraban, right? She was introduced to us by Tsutako-san during the paper's documentations."

"No, she was not from the school paper club."

_So. she talked to her already?_ "Ara?"

"She's from the Robotics club."

"Who did you know?"

"She told me. The second time we met."

"I see." She was relunctant to ask this; it was not a tradition in the White Rose family to be so adamant in following the rules, even forcing the petite soeur to look for an imoto, which was a sort of a growing tradition in the Red Rose family. Afterall, Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san had that kind of treatment before by their grande soeurs. "Would you . . . like to invite her in the Rose Mansion?"

Their coffees and cookies were served by the waitress. That gave Noriko time to think about her onee-sama's request. It seemed nice, she imagined, to see the first year lurking upon the walls of the Rose Mansion, curious whether she's good in making tea or she should teach her first. It was quite challenging, for Yuiri had this aura that she was not of the _lady _type. It was quite evident with her choice of club (Robotics club; who cares about cooking or making tea?), and with her hobby. It might be fun being the onee-sama, for sure.

But she gasped as she noticed Shimako just watching her, her Mona Lisa smile plastered on her lips. Shimako was enjoying the sight of her petite soeur imagining herself as the older sister for once. She blushed that she was _busted._ "I'll think about it." She then smiled nervously.

"I'm glad." Shimako took a sip of her frappe. "Let's talk about something else. How about Touko-chan?"

Then, she noticed, after several attempts of deciphering the smile upon her onee-sama, that introducting _Touko _as the next topic for conversation with _that_ smile on her face (the _Touko _topic was supossedly a serious matter; she was always a serious matter), was supposed to be a joke. Noriko then chuckled as she got it. "You have a weird way of making fun of people, Shimako-san. Introducing serious topics with that cute smile. That was just so weird."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>The stressful week had passed.<p>

Several days after Touko made a false move about Yuuki; the Rosa Chinensis en bouton acted the whole week as if nothing happened in the Ogasawara mansion. Yumi did not even approach her about the matter; she knew that if Yuuki would be included in one of their private conversations, there she would just deviate the topic. The grande soeur did not want to be seen by her petite soeur as a meddler (although, in truth, she was), so she kept her worries all in herself.

The last week's newspaper was still a hit even after a week. Mami-san was pouting and complaining about this week's issue of the Lillian Kawaraban; it was not as popular as last week's issue. Students had a thorough read about it, but other than that, nothing more. Yumi-san said that the latest was a good issue, but it lacked the gossip effect (the issue was about a policy that has been circulating upon the school's administration for some time). A first year student also had gained a column on the newspaper—Mami-san gave her the freedom of writing almost everything, but she said that she'll focus more on more serious areas like politics. When Yumi looked at the debutante writer, she was not surprised that her name was Reizei Aikira. The first year gluton.

A week had passed but the Rosa Gigantea en bouton did not yet invite Imaizumi Yuiri into the Rose Mansion. It had been a topic for the past weeks of the time that the boutons would get their petite soeur. The three Roses were talking about it early in the Monday morning, commenting in feigned forlorns such as, "I really want grandchildren now," but they were interrupted by the early boutons from the Red and White family, who happened to be second years. They've heard what the Roses were talking about, and the blushes was evident on their faces. Particularly, the White bouton. When the White Rose sisters walked home, Shimako immediately said that the conversation that morning was not intended to pressure them; it was sort of a conversation among the Roses. She too also said that, she really wanted a _grandchild,_ which made her blush and could not look on Noriko's face. In return, Noriko just pat Shimako's head, smiling, and saying, "In time, in time."

A week had passed, and Touko was still worried about Yuuki. She wanted to ask her Onee-sama about her sister's condition, whether the bruise about his face was already healed. But she did not try. To talk about Yuuki's wounds was to talk about what happened after she defeated him in Go. She attempted on asking Yumi when they were alone. As said before, she never asked. Yumi just said to her (her grande soeur knew what was on her mind without asking), "He was not himself, even after the wounds were already healed." Yumi sighed after saying it. Touko's conscience started to nag her about talking to Yuuki in the next meeting.

Several days after Yuuki visited the Ogasawara mansion, another meeting was held again between the Hanadera and Lillian student council, including the class representatives that would individualy and personally report about their progress in the cosplay/host club to the Yamayurikai. So far, everything was going well. More so, the relationship of both councils had become deeper than before. Surely, with Lillian's upcoming culture festival this autumn, the Hanadera council would be more than happy to help.

Everyone expected something from the Hanadera president. And he was about to give it all.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah! Another chapter done! Yuuki was devastated by the blow of Touko's talking, thinking that she really would not entertain any kind of confession from him. She was repeatedly saying "No, that's not it." but Yuuki jumped into conclusions again. What can I say, Touko was beating around the bush, not saying directly what she meant.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Yuuki needed to recuperate from the hard blow, while Touko would see how bad the karma after she tested Yuuki.


	22. Hanadera Cultural Festival I

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22: The Hanadera Culture Festival I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, summer, second semester<strong>

Her conscience was keeping her agitated, as the days get nearer for their last meeting for the Hanadera culture festival. After that, the Lillian's Yamayurikai would be present in its brother school as judges for some events. Yuuki-sama kept them informed about their roles for the upcoming festival, and so far, everyone was in on the right schedule. Nothing was amissed; nothing was failing.

_It is not for me to mind everyone's problems; it is not my character to be this concern with anyone. I want people to leave me alone; therefore, I try my best not to be too attached, even though my curiosity peaked for it. I severe my deep culmination with that rule when I met my Onee-sama. Even though she hadn't met me yet, I have already watched her from afar, trying to decode her nature, the reason Sachiko Onee-sama let her into her heart like blood cursing through one's vein. As if it was normal for everyone to admire her. I, too, was deeply involved. That was why I became too afraid for letting myself love her, and for letting her love me. I was too enamored with the idea to be so close to her, just an arm away, while she awaits me in her arms. And it turned out to be so good. I am happy whenever I'm with her._

_I watch my Onee-sama head the whole student council to the gates of Hanadera Academy, her silent confidence making us follow her tracks. I am behind her, watching her pigtails sway with the warm summer wind. The moment I woke up, I dread this day, our last formal meeting with the Hanadera high school division student council and their class representatives, but whenever I see my Onee-sama in front of me, I know that she would protect me at all costs. I know this for myself, that she knew my predicaments, even though I am not telling her anything yet. I've tried to give hints, I tried to tell her everything, but my pride won't allow me. _

_Then, as we walk, she looks back at me in the eye, and she smiles at me. I knew that she'd had read my innermost thoughts. That I am dreading this day. Ever since my misunderstanding with her brother, I tried my best to act all too lethargic, not letting my mask fall as we held Yamayurikai meetings. The newspaper of last week is still the top topic in the gossip circuit, and as Yumi-sama had taught me, I should be nice to them. Being riled with gossipers would only fan the fire. And Yumi-sama is right. So far, I am doing a good job extinguishing the remnants of last week's gossip._

_But, it hurts me somehow, because the gossip would remain as one. It is never true that Yuuki-sama and I are an item. And the fiction of that article would remain as such. With my last encounter with him, nothing could be done. Yumi-sama said that he was not himself even though all wounds of his face had disappeared. Then, he was really serious about me. It was a mistake trifling with his heart._

_We walk beyond the gates of Hanadera, and the three Roses greet the security guard on duty at the gate. They've said their reason for 'trespassing', and some students, particularly the high school division student council, will be escorting them inside. They insist to wait upon the gate. I, however, fear every second we wait for them. _

_And then, there they are. _

_Yuuki really did change. His hair is combed backwards; a line separates the some hair of his left crown. He has had his spikes cut. It is much shorter now, however, a little longer than the hairstyle that Magane-sama has been wearing. I try not to look at it. For a moment, our eyes meet, but he immediately recoils as if nothing happened. Back then, whenever our eyes met, we knew for ourselves that we wanted to maintain such small contact, but would reluctantly pulled away, just not to get engrossed to the feeling. Now, the flicker upon his eyes is gone._

_Nobody notices the tension that we two have; nobody looks at us even for a second. He was hiding his pain so well. I know that, because somehow, Yumi was repeatedly telling me about his condition, not by words, but by certain gestures that she usually has, whenever my thoughts were lost about Yuuki. She reads me easily like an open book. I really don't know how she does it, but it irates me sometimes. That I could not keep anything from her. For, I too, was giving all secrets without any reluctance or remorse. _

_He acknowledges all three Roses, by calling them with their titles. He was very good at memorizing them. He is cheerful whenever he was talking with the rest of us, but whenever his head turns to his subordinates, he looks deadly serious. Even Magane-san, who is taller than him, readily lowers his head just to hear the president clearly. It is amazing, how he handles his staff well._

_He walks alongside the Roses, while we three boutons are immediately entertained by the rest of the Hanadera council. Magane-sama, Kobayashi-sama and Alice-kun are already briefing us about the upcoming meeting, and with the tone of their voices, that the results of us helping them, are so far successful. When we are at the location, he opens the lecture hall door for us. He smiles to the rest of the Yamayurikai, except for me. He looks at me blankly, as I was the last girl to go inside. He waits for me to go inside._

_We have the meeting, and so far, the classreps that are assigned to us reported everything about their improvements. The reps were civil and lively as they talk, but they did not bother me more than they should. Afterwards, they proceeded to the president, to briefly report. We are all in the same room; I see everything that is happening. I am specifically in tuned with the Hanadera president. For the first time, I consider myself his stalker._

_I keep on repeating to myself that my conscience is making me do things that I've never done before. This conscience makes me more aware of myself in front of him, to be more aware if ever I had done something wrong. I check myself from time to time, keeping sight of him for a while. I desperately try to catch his eye, just to say to him that I need I moment with him. To correct my mistake last week. But he is not looking at all. Not ever. _

_Before, whenever I look at him, there was always a moment that he would look back._

_Now, it seems impossible. _

* * *

><p>Alice was suspecting that he had not received any memo from the President for a while. He was the only person who knew that Yuuki went to Lillian Academy to confess. So far, the usually readable Yuuki was hard to approach, ever since he saw him during their Monday meeting. He was nice to everyone, but something about his gait made him unapproachable. Kobayashi immediately had suspected that it was his usual kinks about the upcoming cultural festival. Magane was quiet about it.<p>

Magane once said, that people like Yuuki was hard to deal whenever they were angry. He was angry. He was for several days. But it was not as if he put all his stress to his peers. He just kept for himself.

That Monday morning, Alice was about to ask Yuuki about his confession the moment he walked to the headquarters, only to find out that Yuuki was already there, arranging some papers that would be needed for the early Monday general meeting. He was unusually early, since Alice was always the first council member to be present. He was about to ask him, but something about Yuuki stopped him from doing so.

If he was unapproachable, then something bad must have happened that Saturday. He had a feeling that he was rejected.

But seeing Yuuki now, who was as cheerful as ever with the Yamayurikai members, he thought that maybe, he was once again glad to see Touko-san again. But . . . why was he not approaching her?

He passed by her several times during the meeting, without even acknowledging her presence. After all the class reps were dismissed, he talked to all women, even had a few laughs with them. No—it was not actually _few; _he was laughing with Yoshino, who punched him lightly on his arms after he said some random joke. The White Rose sisters were also with him. Then, he was animately discussing something, his arms lightly swaying as he talked. Then, after he paused, the group laughed heartily.

For a straight man, that kind of atmosphere was every Hanadera's dream. But for someone like Alice, who happened to have a heart of a woman, turned his head swiftly to the girl that he thought the Hanadera president was in love with. Touko was standing at the other side of the room, near Kobayashi, unable to come close to the group. _What in the world happened between the two of them?_

He immediately went to the girl in question. He grabbed her arms and talked to her with a cute voice, "Come on!"

In time, Yumi too was approaching the group. That time, it appeared that the Red Rose sisters were approaching Yuuki's group because the rest of the Yamayurikai was there. At some point Alice felt Touko flinched a little, but then, when he looked to her face, she looked so . . . unaffected. He knew that she belonged to the Lillian's Drama Club.

_I see. _Let the battle between the Hanadera actor against the Lillian star thespian begins.

* * *

><p><em>The moment I see Yuuki laughing with the Yellow and White Rose sisters, I felt slight tinge of pain. Before everything have been shattered between us, there is this insane feeling that somehow, my relationship with Yuuki among others is much deeper, closer. That among all Yumi-sama's acquaintances, I was nearer to Yuuki than anyone else. That false pride was blossoming inside me for months now, ever since he started talking to me. It never came to me that he would deliberately shove it to my face how tattered our relationship . . . friendship . . . whatever this was. Before, we considered ourselves quite close friends; we had shared some private moments together deepening it. All those moments, I felt awkwardness, but I thought before that it was fine, being with Yumi-sama's brother. He was so nice.<em>

_He is always nice. But unlike what I thought before, he was way different from his sister. I remembered the days, during the winter last year, how I badly treated my Onee-sama, me afraid of receiving her love. When I rejected her rosary, she said nothing. She swallowed all my sarcasm. When I told Yuuki that I don't want to hear any of what he was about to say that Saturday, just to test his reaction, I thought he would be acting like his older sister. But he did not. I found out that moment, that he had known my tactics all along. He had more resolve than Yumi-sama. I found him more mature, more resilient. I was not expecting his recoil, the immediate response of stopping my whim of just playing with his feelings. I knew that Kashiwagi's advice was just for reassurance, but I know for myself that I had gone too far with him. I have not acted true to my feelings, and there he was, paying his attention to me, without any hind of obscurity. He doesn't play with a girl's heart._

_Never once did he play with mine._

_And this is what I gave in return._

_As I see him turning away from me, running away from me, I felt that I lose greatly. I lost his trust. _

_I watch him with my closest friends, and his kind manners to them. He is a perfect gentleman, a bit different with the likes of Suguru Onii-sama. My friends did not seem to mind him even though he's a boy. At his presence, everyone feels easiness. Was I trapped in the illusion that Yuuki-sama had been transfiguring? I've seen this before. The Fukuzawa sibling's mysterious enchantment. But how could I say that the illusion was fake if Yumi-sama too creates this kind of atmosphere?_

_When Alice-kun drags me to them, I almost betray my determination of acting nonchalant. I suspect that he felt my uneasiness towards my situation; after all, I have this unsure, undertermined admiration for his friend. I know that he knows. Afterall, when someone sees that article of the last Lillian Kawaraban issue, surely he must have ticked off Yuuki until he vents out all the information. Men and women are the same when it comes to gossips. Only men handle it in a more secretive method. _

_Alice-kun knows. Being a _girl _he was, he must have known how I feel whenever I see Yuuki like this. But, does Alice-kun knows what I've done to his friend?_

* * *

><p>Yumi was a little disturbed by the way Yuuki was treating Touko. He was very civil with the rest of the Yamayurikai, but never once did he looked at her petite soeur in the eye. But, what justifies his actions?<p>

Bitter much?

Was his pride hurt to the point of no repair? Inconceivable.

Maybe it was so. Was rejection the same for men and women? If he was rejected, did he do something wrong? It was not always Touko's fault. Maybe, the time, the place . . . or Kashiwagi's intervening that made him so desperate for an answer? When Touko rejected Yumi's rosary that Christmas eve, what was lacking that day? When he tried to confess, what was lacking that night?

_What was Touko thinking, while she rejected both of us?_

Yuuki and Yumi was asking for different things. Yumi was asking to be Touko's older sister, someone who would protect and imbrace Touko in times of trouble or triumph. Yuuki was asking Touko to receive his love. What was it that they lack?

She noticed Alice dragging Touko to the group, as if telling signaling them that there was nothing to be awkward about. He must have known something about that Saturday. When Yumi turned to the direction of Yuuki's other friends, it seemed that they have noticed nothing. Magane was following Touko and Alice's lead nonchalantly, while Kobayashi has laughing his butt off as Yuuki was retelling some joke to the White and Yellow Rose sisters.

So, no one noticed. Yuuki and Touko were such good thespians. _What a sight._

Or, was everyone good actors?

* * *

><p><em>I know now. You start to notice a thing when they are far away from you. Just like when you can't have all the things that you want. Sometimes, one's existence is realized when it was almost inconceivable. Maybe I did not notice him that much, because he came to me like the seasons. They come naturally. They do not surprise you at all. Yet, you would not realize that they change the colors of the leaves, some flowers bloom, some wilt. They came with blazing heat, freezing coldness, moving winds. I wonder why I did not notice how unfathomable he was. He may be not dash into the scene with all ideals that one is hoping for a man. But still. He was not joking with me.<em>

* * *

><p><span>The Day of Hanadera Academy Culture Festival<span>

The day had finally came.

Another torment for Touko.

Noriko noticed that the current Yamayurikai were not as nervous entering the Hanadera premises as last year. Shimako-san's voice used to tremble the moment she saw _Tarzan_ hollering in front of the Hanadera gate. Noriko, who had her middle school education in a coed school, was somehow used to this kind of environment. Her only observation about the Hanadera atmosphere last year was that it was too masculine. At least now, the Yamayurikai could handle a little dose of testosterone discharge. Noriko sighed with the realization.

The White bouton observed that Touko seemed excited for the coming event wherein the Roses would be the judges. She waved and waved with everyone that greeted her. She was gleefully greeting "Gokigenyou!" to anyone who shouted and called out "Rosa Chinensis en bouton!" among the Hanadera students. To Noriko's great wonder, most of these boys would say amongst each other, "So she's Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Lucky him." Noriko raised an eyebrow. _Who was lucky?_

The Rosa Chinensis too, was very enthusiastic in entertaining everyone's attention. She had waved to her admirers, while the rest of the Hanadera student council had been kind enough to act as escorts. Beside her were Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Foetida, who were kind enough to at least endow the spectators with just a smile. The Hanadera Kaichou was part of the escorts, who had been nice enough not to punch anyone who has been overtly greeting her older sister. But one thing was obvious though: he was not happy with what the Rosa Chinensis en bouton had been doing. His glare was enough for students to retreat their flirty smiles from getting too wide to be considered friendly. Touko, however, seemed not aware of the Kaichou's distress. Afterall, they were not talking with each other.

The booths were all successful, and as Yuuki had predicted, most of the guests were females. The culture festival of the high school division of the Hanadera Academy, was afterall, open for all to see, given only that anyone who would be going inside would present any valid ID, along with a registration fee. Yumi was amazed by the amount of people coming and going, particularly Lillian students. She was greeted frequently by them, as the Yamayurikai headed off to the Hanadera student council headquarters. Yumi noticed too, that the Lillian students were here because of their boyfriends.

Then, a small informal meeting was held. The Yamayurikai members were given privileges to see the festival without any registration fee, therefore were free to go anywhere in the high school division buildings. However, since they would be the judge of some of the contests that the student council had sponsored, they were to assemble at a certain time for judging. With the Yamayurikai coming to the event at a rather early time, they were allowed to wander for several hours. With that, Yoshino was even more enthusiastic of touring with Nana-chan.

Touko, however, told Yumi that she would not leave her Onee-sama's side even until the time for judging. Yumi, however, understood, and nod in agreement. Yuuki, however, seemed not interested with whatever the Red Rose sisters were talking about. The meeting ended with groups separating. But it was unfortunate for Touko; Yuuki was following his older sister's lead.

"Yuuki? You'll go with us?" Yumi was bothered with the arrangement, afterall, Touko too was with her. She looked at her little sister and found her with an uncaring face.

"Yes. I feel that something is not right." He deadpanned.

"Okay. . . " Yumi reluctantly said.

The Hanadera Kaichou and the Rosa Chinensis en bouton were following the Rosa Chinensis with her nonchalant journey along different booths. Neither wanted to be by their _sister's _side. Therefore, while the three of them were walking along a cobbled pathway, Yumi immediately stopped. The two did not notice, therefore, as the two absentmindedly walked forward, Yumi spread her arms to encircle each of her arm to Touko and Yuuki. Yuuki was on Yumi's left side, while Touko was on her right. After the two realized that Yumi's arms were on their shoulders, Yumi broke the silence with, "My dears, why the looooong faces?"

Yumi was smiling, therefore, the two couldn't help smiling back. But Yumi's plan was futile; she was trying to make a bridge for the two to at least _notice _each other, but it seemed that no one mind the other. As a result of such awkwardness, Yumi just laughed even more.

As Yumi walked forward, she nudged both Yuuki and Touko to move forward too. Other students, Lillian and Hanadera alike, saw Yumi in such a carefree behavior, were gawking at them as they walked along the booths. When some Lillian students greeted the Rosa Chinensis, it was returned with a hearty "Gokigenyou!" as if nothing was amiss between the two people at her sides.

"Now," Yumi turned to Yuuki, who was looking at the booths on his left side inquiring to the Hanadera students who were watching their booths, and interrupted him. "_Something was not right_ . . . what do you mean by that, Yuuki?"

"Who knows."

The classrooms were decorated with different themes (the hostclub/cosplay contest), while the grounds were full of booths that were sponsored by different clubs, whether sports or cultural. But it was obvious that more of the sports club booths were nearer to the school's dojo and stadium. The upper grounds had their booths either in some of the clubrooms, or just adjacent to some buildings.

"_Oi, _Yuuki, you may think that this might be early, but I think the student council did a great job in organizing this." The Rosa Chinensis gripped on him harder.

"Hehe, thanks." He grinned on her.

A sight to behold.

Touko almost thought that it was her imagination; she noticed his grin with her peripheral vision. She tried not to turn her head to confirm what she saw.

* * *

><p>Kobayashi was with the Yellow Rose sisters; he served as their guide as the more enthusiastic Rosa Foetida dragged her little petite souer to the literature club booth and the Association of Young Investigators booth. The treasurer of the Hanadera council was just watching them several steps away from the Yellow Rose sisters.<p>

"_Ne, ne, _Nana, look! They have the limited edition hardbounds of Ikenami Shoutarou!" Yoshino was practically jumping up and down as she gawked on the display.

"Isn't that one of the first novels, right?" Nana was talking eagerly to her grande seour.

"Yeah, and I couldn't even get one copy!"

Kobayashi was watching; he could not help but laugh at the child-like behavior the Rosa Foetida was showing when she was with her little sister. While Nana-san was holding onto Yoshino's left arm, she was looking at her grande soeur like she was the older one, taking and watching Yoshino-san with warm eyes, occasionally responding at Yoshino with '_really?' _and_ 'Onee-sama!'_ They approached one of the watchers of the booth and the Rosa Foetida asked for even a peek into the pages of the book. Knowing that she was _Rosa Feotida,_ he obliged her to do so. But, Yoshino (much to Kobayashi's shock) just look at the first page, and then closed the book immediately.

"Onee-sama?" Nana-chan asked, with her eyebrows almost connecting together.

"I can't look more. I even don't want to read the second sentence." Yoshino was placing the book to the stand again. The watcher was surprised that the Yellow Rose brought it back quickly.

Kobayashi asked when he was beside Yoshino, "Why?"

"I feel like doing something bad if I went further." Yoshino tried not to look at the book anymore.

"Eh?" Both Rosa Foetida en bouton and the Hanadera Council treasurer mouthed. Needing more explanation, they waited for Yoshino to talk more.

"If we don't get out of here, that book will be missing later. Argh, my hands are itching to steal it. Damn, Shimako's not here to support my conscience."

Kobayashi laughed at Yoshino. Yoshino did not allow such insolence; she smacked Kobayashi's head.

* * *

><p>The Rosa Gigantea and her bouton were walking with their arms linked as they were in the culture clubs' booths. Thus far, the clubs in Lillian Academy were almost similar with Hanadera's; they also had photography club, a film club, a calligraphy club, and a lot more. Who would have thought that Hanadera would be having some sort of a baking club? Noriko did not notice this club last year. It seemed that every club was thrivng. Magane-san said that every club had a history to nurture, and a status to maintain. What was surprising was that everyone seemed have a club or two that he could be a part of.<p>

"Two clubs?" Shimako-san asked.

"If he were so serious about them, why not?" Magane smiled at the Rose.

Shimako smiled as Magane was explaining some of the lesser-known traditions of Hanadera high school. After his elucidations, he asked the pair for their reason for inquiring about the Hanadera school's tradition.

Noriko smiled and answered for Shimako. "For reference. It's good to know some deeper information about Lillian's brother school, right? It's for our future soeurs. 'Cause you people are hard to read, sometimes."

Magane grinned at the response. "Young lady," He looked away, his hand covering his mouth. "Even though we know your soeur system, we still don't know how you girls tick."

"Is something bothering you, Magane-san?" Shimako's face was full of concern.

Magane flushed at the sudden attention.

"Nothing."

As Magane was slowing his pace for the White sisters to have more of their space, Shimako touched Noriko's hand, which was resting on Shimako's arm. Shimako whispered, "Are you enjoying?"

"_Hai_," Noriko smiled.

"Still having no progress with Yuiri-chan?"

Noriko momentarily was surprised with Shimako's concern about the first year that _caught _Noriko's eye. "Well, I haven't had the time cornering her since last week." Noriko sighed.

"Why is it so?"

Noriko was quiet for a while; Shimako allowed her little sister time to think about the right words, since this was a Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur they were talking about. "_Ano, _I really couln't say, but she's like avoiding me."

"Eh?" Noriko almost laughed; Shimako had this breathy way of saying such an expression. It was like all the air were lost in her lung whenever she it, even if she whispered.

"Like she doesn't want to be seen."

"By you?"

"Who knows?"

They walked along the Arts Club booth, and looked at some of the paintings. Then without any warning, Shimako said, "Yumi should see this booth."

"Shimako-san?"

"She loves Japanese traditional paintings."

Noriko raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like her."

Noriko looked at one painting almost the size of a movie poster. "She never says it, but when you look at the way she tend to look more on the figures of history books, than to read the rest of the texts."

It was never obvious, but the three Roses were so close to each other than anyone ever could notice.

* * *

><p>It was time for the Yamayurikai to assemble at the student council headquarters. Since the Red Rose sisters had been with the Hanadera President, their tour was interrupted with students who asked for the president's assistance. Yuuki served as their guide, afterall. Other students, who served as the club representatives were constantly coming and going, talking briefly with him; but whenever someone would approach, he let the Benibara sisters to watch and listen. There wasn't supposedly any glitch in the preparation and presentation of the club booths and classrooms, the fact that everything was thoroughly planned a week before the day of the culture festival.<p>

"Kaichou, there has been a problem in the assembly of the booths . . ."

"The club is hogging too much space . . . ?"

"What are we going to do about that?"

"I have the papers here . . . let me see the ground assignments right away. What clubs are picking a fight again?" Yuuki was heading to the grounds, procuring some papers in his plastic envelope. "Yumi?" He looked back.

"We'll follow you, Yuuki." Rosa Chinensis grinned. Touko followed her grande soeur.

"Okay." He grinned back.

_For once, Suguru-san made the right decision of nominating Yuuki for president two years ago. Maybe giving him the tough responsibility was a good thing—I admit that he was much more organized and stricter with his rule as the student council president than I am. I had my training for at least one and a half years to prepare for such duty, and yet, he had less than a year to learn from Suguru-san, the former Hanadera president. He might not reveal this to me, but I felt that he went through tough challenges just to maintain what Suguru-san had left for him. I got the hint that he was an underdog among the student council members when he tried to teach me that party dance. Although he doesn't show it to me, I know for myself how he is transfixed with perfecting his leadership skills. Just like me, he too, happened to be in that position because his sempai took notice, and was curious of his character. For me, Sachiko-sama did notice me because of my nature—of how average I am. Did I say 'cute'? Yeah, she did add that too, when I asked her of the things she likes about me. That I am cute. Just that, I became too happy to even breathe. _

_Yuuki is ahead of Touko and I, walking his way to the grounds. Surprisingly, as he steps outside the building, he immediately asked for several committee members who were supposedly assigned to guide the clubs to their designated spaces. It seems that some bullies are hogging the places designated for other clubs. Yuuki then looked at several bond papers, and after tucking them inside his plastic envelope, he begins his inspection. He walks between two lanes of booths. Touko and I follow him, thinking of what he's about to do next. At the middle of the lanes, he immediately notices the problem. He walks to one booth._

"Excuse me, could I speak to the club president?"

_A taller man walked out of the booth, his swagger was of a true bully. No wonder his club booth occupied the space good for two clubs. The club that was affected is the one who called for help a while ago. We watch Yuuki as he bravely stood on the ground, unmoved. The tall third year student walks near him._

"You're not the club president. Where is he? I need to speak to him for violating the rules on booth space. Please, let the other club have its display."

_The taller Hanadera student replied, _"No, he's not here. What can you do if our club has more space than the others do? That lame club did not even stand a chance. They even get help from the student council president. Losers." _In my mind, I try to memorize the guy's face. If I were more powerful, I will immediately punch him in the gut. No one treats my little brother like that other than me!_

"Your club agreed about your designated space during our last meeting. That's why I'm here, teaching you proper geometry. Know your area, pal." _That's my brother._

_Instantly, the tall man charges to Yuuki, preparing a left hook. _"You bastard!"

"Yuuki!"

_Touko shouts, and I almost shriek at the sight of Yuuki being beaten by this tall man. He did not even notice that there are already guests loitering around different booths; he just want to fight the Hanadera president. He charges, however Yuuki anticipates his attack. The Hanadera president grabs his left arm. The tall student missed his target. Yuuki pulls the other's arm lower, and tightens his grip upon the arm. _"I don't want to fight in front of the guests. You should give the other club its space."

_The student pulls away, preparing to attack. He was about to lung to Yuuki, until the latter speaks the words, _"If you don't want to dishonor this club, do not attack me. You know the punishment for disobeying the rules; even if you beat me, you'll get more of what you deserve if your club president knew about this." _He states as if he was reading a book. It is as if he is too fed up with this kind of situation. Yuuki is bored to the bones. _"Do you want your club to be abolished?"

"What's happening here?" _Then, the club president is in the scene. The student relaxes his pose, while Yuuki turns around to acknowledge the club president's presence. When the club president goes near his booth, he directly notices the problem caused by his subordinates. Yuuki, however, is just watching him._

_The student stops whatever he's doing. With the sight of his president, he immediately recoils, and stood. _"What the hell is this?"_ The club president barks._

_Yuuki put his hand on the president's shoulder and said, _"Just give the other club's space. We don't want the Rosa Chinensis and her bouton to see this." _He narrowed his eyes to our direction to prove his point._

"Kaichou-sama," _to my surprise, it is not me who voices her concern; it is Touko._

"It is better too, if we treat this as if nothing happened. Could you live with that? Just continue whatever punishment inside your clubroom." _Yuuki whispered. However, we heard the whole conversation, because when the stubborn student was about to attack Yuuki for the second time, I rushed near Yuuki, to block. We could do nothing, but at least I want to protect my brother from the bastard!_

"Fine, Kaichou. Sorry for this. I assure you this is not what the whole club wanted to do." _The club president apologizes to Yuuki._

"Apologize to the other club. Anyway, good luck. See you later."

_Then, we leave._

_The moment I we leave the premises to go to the headquarters, Yuuki becomes more distant. I thought that he is so cool, standing up against that bully. It was too long ago that I thought of him as a wimp. But he wasn't. What happened to him?_

"Sorry, you had to see that." _He grunts._

"Nah, I thought you're pretty cool, Yuuki."

_I thought I'd ask Alice-kun about my brother's exploits at school. That might be fun._

* * *

><p><span>A while ago<span>

The moment he saw the Fukuzawa siblings and Touko-chan loitering along the different classrooms, he fought the urge to let himself known to the group. He was just finished checking out the booth of the Association of Young Investigators when he saw the incoming legendary siblings. Even though the siblings were several meters away, their presence were immediately known along the classrooms; several students have been moving out of their respective classrooms just to see the Red Rose sisters even though they were three classrooms away. The extent of their popularity was amazing that he did not even had the chance to go an let himself be known. Immediately, some of the students were courageous enough to call out for either of the Red Rose sisters, thus, shouting a chivalrous "Gokingenyou!" and gaining a warning look from the present Hanadera Kaichou. Immediately, he knew that he was unconsciously sending everyone a territorial warning, like a wildcat pissing on a tree, thus looked away. Touko-chan had the gall to reply with the same greeting, only with a higher pitch—no, a more womanly reply. When he saw this, he, at once, wanted to pinch the Matsudaira scion, just to teach her a lesson (Do not give the boys such a coy look!).

However, the moment that the Rosa Chinensis replied "Gokigenyou" with her most chirpy voice, his eyes contracted to focus on some Hanadera students who the Rosa Chinensis had been granting her prized smile. They needed some talk with the Hanadera alumni. When the group was a classroom near from him, he instantaneously hid himself on the sliding door. Not once Yumi did provide with a smile as joyful as that. He was so jealous he wanted to punch the door.

Yet, as he stalked more, he noticed that the Kaichou and the Rosa Chinensis en bouton had not been talking as before. He knew that she rejected him; it was evident in his face. His punches still hurt until now; even though the wounds upon his upper cheeks were already healed, they still stung whenever touched. Yukichi sure is a heavy puncher, he'd give him that. The atmosphere surrounding them was really disturbingly dreamy (_he could not think of a more appropriate adjective, much to his dismay_), with Rosa Chinensis smiling like that all the way, and for untrained eyes, it seemed that nothing was wrong. It almost made him puke. Well, given that he had a close relationship with the Hanadera Kaichou and the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, the atmostphere was already considered too heavy. The only compensation was Yumi-chan's unending smile.

Now, where was the present Hanadera no Kaichou's confidence? Kashiwagi Surugu wondered.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really do not know the works of Ikenami Shoutarou, so forgive me if the narration sounds . . . awkward. Sorry for the misspellings and wrong grammar.


	23. Hanadera Cultural Festival II

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23: The Hanadera Culture Festival II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, summer, second semester<strong>

**Hanadera Academy for Boys**

The moment the Yellow and White Rose sisters came into the headquarters, they instantly checked upon the Hanadera student council president about his condition regarding aborted fight against the bully third year student. Shimako, who does not like brawls, did not want Yuuki to describe any scene of the fight, but Yoshino, being the most adventurous of the three Roses, wanted all details. Yuuki repeatedly told both Lillian and Hanadera council members that nothing happened; the case was solved properly and without anyone hurting.

Since he assured that no one was hurt, he told them what happened. Yumi occasionally added some details (unconsciously making Yuuki sounded more like the hero), particularly mentioned his talk with the club president. Yumi was very proud of her brother. While everyone was focused on Yuuki's storytelling, Noriko noticed that Touko was pale and quiet on her seat. She tried to catch Touko's eye. She had not succeeded, therefore, after Yuuki finished his tale, Noriko immediately inquired about Touko's condition.

"Touko, what's wrong?"

It turned out that Touko was not paying attention to the meeting; she was again alone in her own bubble. When Noriko snapped her out of her stupor, Yuuki and the others focused her attention to the Red Rose bouton. Touko did not want the attention, but she felt Yuuki's gaze on her, as if hitting her with an arrow. His eyes did not show any emotion.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Well then. Let's head out and do our jobs." The Hanadera Kaichou announced. He opened the doors, "Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea, and Rosa Chinensis, after you." He said, with a smile.

The Yamayurikai members would be the judges for the cosplay/hostclub contest. They were already given a set of guidelines of the contest since last week; they would be reviewing the classes that do not belong to the classes that each of the Yamayurikai members had given advice. As they headed for the classrooms, Alice walked beside Rosa Chinensis.

"Yo, Yumi Onee-chan, what happened when Yukichi and you were in the booths?" Alice was whispering.

"Alice-kun, I'll tell you what I witnessed, if you would tell me some stories about my brother. Is that okay with you?" She grinned.

"Fine with me,"

He told her that he was out of sorts since last week. The moment he said this, Yumi allowed him to talk more. He told Yumi that he knew about Yuuki's attempt on confessing to Touko, and based from his behavior after that week, his mission turned out to be a failure.

"I see."

"Touko-chan has been acting so unaffected by anything that happened."

"How did you know that?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Fine. I'll give you that." Yumi smiled. She told the whole story to Alice with substantial details.

"He's good at dealing with people." Alice-kun said.

The moment they were already in the classroom building, Magane told the Yamayurikai that they would start judging the classrooms on different floors. The Rosa Chinensis and her bouton would start judging the classrooms on the fourth floor, the Gigantea Family on the second floor, and the Foetida Family would start on the third floor. However, the Hanadera President would be accompanying the Gigantea family, Magane escorting the Foetida, while Alice-kun and Kobayashi for the Chinensis.

Thus, the group split out.

She did not notice that she stopped walking the moment she was in the fourth floor. Alice and Kobayashi was infront of them, therefore they did not notice Touko halting. Yumi, who was beside her, held her hand tightly, and said, "Relax, Touko." Then, she began to walk, and did her job. They began to judge the classes' efforts based on the criteria. Each floors have six classrooms, therefore, they invested several minutes just judging each. They were thankful for Alice-kun and Kobayashi's presence; they were there to clear some of the misconceptions on any particular criterion.

They were on their fourth classroom, when Kobayashi began to talk openly to the Red Rose sisters about what happened a while ago. That was when Yumi and Alice began to look at each other. Both of them wanted to shout, _Do not talk about this openly in front of Touko!_

But knowing Kobayashi, he was just as naïve as he was unresponsive.

"Ever since he became the president of the student council, he was like that, bumping to all kinds of trouble. You know what," Kobayashi then turned around and was in front of Alice-kun and the Red Rose sisters, and continued, "Thanks to Magane, he could defend himself from some formidable bastards here in school."

Then he became quiet, "Not everyone was happy when he became the president. Others said that it was because of Kashiwagi-sempai's influence. He did nominate Yukichi, you know."

All was in Kobayashi's mind was that he was doing Yuuki a favor. He was spraying perfume all over the place; that perfume was Yuuki's appealing qualities. He was not kidding his audience; he was telling a story that still hurt him a little. Yuuki's girl was here, afterall. Yuuki was obsessed with his duty to his studies and to the student council that sometimes he was not giving time for himself. But when Touko-san came . . . .

"Good thing Yukichi is patient enough." He then smiled to his three audiences.

Kobayashi thought to himself, as he escorted the Red Rose sisters, that if Yuuki was not the president of the student council, he would not allow himself to be nominated as treasurer. The treasurer and the president should have mutual trust—he could not trust anyone more than Yuuki. He was able to gain everyone's trust, he was able to exceed everyone's expectations—that's why everyone encouraged him to continue his term for the second time. Magane, Alice, and Kobayashi too, who were the apprentices of the old student council members, were inspired by Yuuki's determination. But, even though he had accomplished this great, he still was so unsure of himself, his insecurity was manifesting from time to time. Particularly with this girl. He should have not teased Yuuki about her. Afterall, he was so serious about her. He was even waiting for the right time, taking it slowly. So, as a friend, it's his pleasure to make Touko-san be with his best friend.

When they were finished with the rest of the classrooms on the fourth floor, Yumi said, "Twelve classrooms more!"

* * *

><p><em>I am thankful for the arrangement. For once, I would not be acting all unaffected, and quiet. My older sister has been giving too much lively energy that sometimes it is so hard for me to maintain indifference. It was too frustrating that Yuuki's presence was doing to me. A while ago, when Yuuki served as the Chinensis family's escort in touring along the campus, I was acting all too quiet; however, whenever I was with the Yamayurikai and Hanadera student councils, I tried acting all too excited. I was very vexed with myself when my true feelings in the meeting a while ago, when both councils were talking about the third year brat; saying nothing was wrong—of course there was something wrong—I was too worried about Yuuki. But could I actually say that in front of him? When they were still in good terms, I found it hard to reveal my soft spot for Yuuki, and now, I could not still voice out my thoughts about him—it would be too embarrassing. But at least, no one noticed our fall out. That is the good thing. All she needs to do is to act not suspisciously.<em>

_The moment Kobayashi-san said that Yuuki was patient enough, what does that mean? The way he looked at my face the moment he said that, I had a strange feeling that it was meant for me. It was apparent now, why Yuuki was annoyed whenever Suguru Onii-sama was being compared to him. But hearing Kobayashi-san's words, I feel that behind those words there was a heavier burden that Yuuki was carrying all this time. Kobayashi-san kept his mouth shut, and resumed being too goofy. _

_When we walked the staircases, we are about to judge the classrooms on the third floor. We meet Magane and the Yellow Rose sisters as we descend, and they say that it would be much easier if they finished the top floors first. Magane is acting so distant from the Foetida, and his face is red as a tomato. I guess that the Foetida sisters are making too much fun on him. I notice that he's weak whenever girls pay attention to him. I noticed it before, the time when the Rosa Gigantea asked something from him, and before going away to fulfill her request, he was covering his mouth and nose with his hand; his face beet red. With such pranksters and clowns like the Rosa Foetida, he would not stand a chance. I chuckled with the thoughts of how Yoshino-sama tormented the poor man._

_It is now about time to judge five of the six classrooms. That's my case; the third classroom from the stairs that we descended from belonged to one of the classreps that I gave advises about the cosplay for his class. His had a theme from the Phantom of the Opera. Onee-sama proceeded with judging the classrooms. We go to the first classroom, and so far, it produces a memorable impact on me. Onee-sama is writing scribbles gleefully upon her sheet, and as I look at it, she put too many comments on each of the classrooms that she had critiqued._

_Then, we go to the third classroom. Everyone in our group, except for me, enters the classroom. Reviewing takes almost ten minutes, and if we were too impressed, we take more time that is required. I am just standing in front of the classroom, and almost seven minutes has passed ever since they entered. I am about to look inside, when we heard an angelic, flowing laugh from the fourth classroom._

_I know that voice. That laugh, almost too ethereal, was seldom heard; that I know. It is on several private moments, particularly during meetings of the Yamayurikai Triumvirate during Monday mornings or when Rosa Gigantea is with Noriko, that I usually hear that kind of laughter. I couldn't copy it, no matter how good I copy people and (sometimes) their voices. I stop to hear the laughter even more, and there she is. It is Rosa Gigantea's._

_Her group go out of the fourth classroom, probably finished judging it._

_I could not move. I am looking her amused face, her eyes shining because of the moisture of her glee. Her shiny chocolate brown hair was dancing with her face, as if it has a life of her on, like a disturbed file of water on a still lake. Beside her was Noriko, who shines her own spark, and at her right was Yuuki. She is really beautiful, and with her Lillian uniform, she shined bright amongst the gray uniform of the Hanadera students. However, with the my eyes on both Yuuki and Rosa Gigantea, I thought, they shine too brightly._

_Her right hand is on Yuuki's arm; Yuuki's arm is folded slightly, supporting Rosa Gigantea's hand. Yuuki said something that made Rosa Gigantea and even Noriko laughed still more. Yuuki, however, was chuckling only._

_I was so jealous._

_I could not move anymore, as I watch them._

_But then, Noriko notices my presence and immediately left the group and go straight to me. I am thankful for that interruption; if Noriko did not greet me, I still would have stuck on the same spot, just gaping at Yuuki and Rosa Gigantea. Then, I resume acting. Noriko was asking about our progress, but as I say my replies, I could not help looking at Noriko's back; the Hanadera president is still walking with the Rosa Gigantea's pace. Eventually, both of them stopped in front of me._

"Touko-chan," _Rosa Gigantea says. Her smile is so saintly that I feel so guilty getting jealous of her. She did not know how my heart is in disarray the moment I witnessed Yuuki and her laughing together. They just look so perfect. _

"Rosa Gigantea," _I smile back, just not to wary them. _

"You are doing a good job, as always, Touko-chan." _I feel the utmost sincerity as she speaks those words. Her lips rise up, and just like that, I feel insecure._

_My eyes drift from her to Yuuki. He was just standing beside her, looking at me with a blank face. Of all the few times that we have been together, not once did I see him with such a empty expression. But now, that is all I could get out of him. That blank face._

_I narrow my eyes at him, just to get a reaction. Yet he looked down on me (when did he grow so tall?), and further stare at me. Then, when Onee-sama went out of the classroom, he is the one who snapped us out of such unnerving moment._

"Ah, Shimako, you're next." _Yumi grins. Does she know about what happened to Yuuki and I? Then, she immediately grabs me, and then proceeds for the fourth room. She looks back and says, _"See you later, Shimako! Noriko-chan!"

"You, too, Yumi." _Rosa Gigantea's smile was contagious. _

_She is really pretty._

* * *

><p>The Red Rose sisters proceeded to the fourth classroom, while the White Rose sisters went straight to the third room. Noriko, who had been watching both Touko and Yuuki, sensed that something was wrong. Neither spoke at each other, nor try to initiate one. Not even standard pleasantries. Touko just looked at him crossly, her eyes forming to slits, her eyebrows low. Yuuki-san, who was taller than Touko, just looked at her. Which was unusual; he was laughing with Shimako and Noriko about a joke that has been circulating at both Lillian and Hanadera academies. They've found something to talk to, therefore, the Hanadera president started to joke right away.<p>

His mood was entirely different the moment Touko was in front of him. What's their problem?

Noriko and Shimako then scribbled some notes and rated the presentation of the classrooms according to the criteria on their papers. As she scribbled, she noted to herself; _there is something that Touko was not telling me._

Noriko had a way of extracting secrets from her best friend. Touko protests occasionally, venting out her petty frustrations to Noriko every once in a while, but never did she talk about serious problems. Never once did she bothered to get assistance for matters that involved deeper secrets. One example was the truth about her birth. This may not matter for Touko's closest friends, particularly to Yumi-sama, who accepted her, along with her oddities. Yet, if Noriko did not slither her way to Touko's psyche, Touko would not open up to her.

Touko's an oddball. A week after the release of the hottest issue of the Lillian Kawaraban, she noticed Touko underwent a series of moods, like the change of seasons. It was like a much slower version of _life's phases_ by the cute Rosa Chinensis. The rumors about Yuuki and her seemed affected Touko and Yuuki-sama's relationship that they are not talking with each other anymore. Not once, since last week, that they're seen talking. They were not even looking at each other. Noriko remembered, that the pair were still talking even before the Kawaraban paper went out.

So, that issue did do some damages to their relationship.

But still, was that a reason for them not to talk? Was their friendship that volatile that their friendship was in jeopardy because of a mere fictitious piece of literature? Odd, indeed.

Therefore, it was not about the article. But then, what is it?

Yuuki must have done something that would make Touko . . . no, what if there was something that Touko must have done to Yuuki?

* * *

><p>The festival was a success.<p>

After the contest, the Yamayurikai members and the Hanadera Student Council stayed in the headquarters. They were too tired to even talk to each other. Both councils said no word; the moment the boutons were in the room, they did not ask permission to rummage through the counters and look for cups and tea leaves. Good for them, the cups were arranged neatly in one cupboard. However, it took quite some time before they could prepare tea.

"Looks like you did not serve tea for a while." Noriko said to the boys as she washed the cups.

The president replied for the Hanadera members. "Yup. The rest of the week we're so busy that we could not even prepare tea, or eat." He sighed, as he slouched on his chair, his head hanging.

Touko found a canister full of tea leaves. Now, she could not find the heater.

"It's on the second cupboard, Matsudaira-san." Yuuki said.

It was on the second cupboard.

When Magane and Alice-kun noticed that the guests were serving tea, they immediately stood up from their seats and tried to do the chore instead. The boys caught the girls off guard, taking the tray, the cups, the tea leaves and the heater away from them.

"Touko-san, Noriko-san, please, let them." Kobayashi said.

After Magane and Alice-kun finished serving the tea among the people inside the headquarters, it was already dark, and the after an hour, the festival would eventually end with a closing program, hosted by the Hanadera Student council. Yuuki and his staff were to assemble at the grounds, where the a bonfire was built and some bands from the music clubs and independent groups were to perform. Apparently, the boys were advertising the events, silently hinting that the Yamayurikai should stay to enjoy the festivities.

Eventually, they have to state their desire bluntly, since the Yamayurikai members did not get the idea.

The student council therefore insisted that the Yamayurikai council should stay until the festival ended. This was the first time for the students from Lillian Academy; Yoshino remembered that the Yamayurikai two years ago, headed by Mizuno Youko, Torii Eriko, and Satou Sei were invited too, only that the three Roses dismissed their boutons and the petite soeurs. Since Yumi had no problem with the arrangement, the rest of Yamayurikai members were given their prerogative whether to stay or not. Yoshino, being the most outgoing of the Roses, wanted to stay, therefore asked Kobayashi's help to accomplished that. The Yellow Rose knew that Kobayashi had a cellular phone; with a flicker of Rosa Foetida's hand, Kobayashi surrendered the cellphone. Immediately, she requested permission from her parents to return home a little later than usual.

"So, who's next?" She was waving the cellphone.

Rosa Gigantea raised her hand and said, "Could I use the phone too, Kobayashi-san? I want to stay with my fellow Roses." Rose Foetida gave the phone to Rosa Gigantea.

After Shimako had talked to his father, she motioned for the other two Roses for an urgent meeting. The rest sat around the table of the headquarters, while the three Roses went outside.

"So what now?" Rosa Foetida asked her fellow Roses.

"I think we should let them decide if they want to stay or not. Our business here was only to judge the cosplay. It's finished now; the winners are already announced. We've played our part, so I think the kids need some break." Rosa Chinensis said as she played with her chin with her thumb.

"We should give them the prerogative to leave. However, if they were to stay, I think the Hanadera council should stay with us until the program ended." Rosa Gigantea whispered, but she added, "I really want to see the final program."

"For security reasons." Yoshino smirked. "You really like to stay? Shimako?" Yoshino grinned at her fellow Rose.

Rosa Gigantea just beamed, "Correct. I'm just curious, you see."

"Well, then," Yumi clutched both hands of Yoshino and Shimako after she opened the door, "Let's tell them about the plan."

It turned out that all boutons wanted to stay with their Onee-sama, much to the glee of the members of Hanadera council. The catch though was that the boys have to escort them until they went out of the Hanadera grounds. In other words, the council would have extended time with the Yamayurikai members. Yoshino even commented that the boys were too lucky this time, buying more and more time to be with them. She later joked that the Hanadera council would have to double their efforts for Lillian's culture festival, coming next season.

It was already evening, and the moon was bright, and the stars were clearly seen above. There were no clouds and nasty weather to interfere the whole Hanadera studentry's fun. The program was taking longer than expected. Some bands were playing like there was no tomorrow, shouting and singing their guts out. The audience was in uproar. While everyone was in the grounds enjoying the extra food served and the hyperactive music, the Hanadera and Yamayuri council were just watching the people from an elevated ground. It was like Yumi being alone every evening of Lillian Culture festival, only that they were in Hanadera Academy for Boys.

Then they walked nearer, for Yuuki was about to end officially the festivities.

When Yuuki was about to get on the stage, one class rep, who was also a member of the band that were crazily singing, was the emcee. He introduced the Hanadera Kaichou to the studentry, and then, the Hanadera council realized that this was not part of the program. The classrep then said, "You know, Kaichou, this is not part of the program, still, come here on stage. We have something to show you." The classrep grinned, and for a moment, Yuuki was on the edge, suddenly nervous about what was in store for him. What he doesn't like was to get embarrassed with hundreds of Hanadera high school division students watching him. He thought of his presidency.

"Since I'm a part of a band here, I would like to dedicate this freshly composed song for you, Kaichou." He motioned for his bandmates to get on stage and set their instruments. He, however, was fixing the microphone on the stand. The band started to play. The genre seemed like funk metal. "Yo, Kaichou, I hope you understand. This is my tribute, you know, as part of the class reps."

The music's pace began to catch up in an allegro, and the classrep began to laugh and sing. The Hanadera Kaichou, who was beside him, started laughing as he heard the lyrics. The audience was agreeing to whatever the singer was saying, and was abruptly joining the band's hype by jumping up and down to the music. "Now, I want you to sing with me," the frontman said to the audience, "I am going to sing the chorus first, but after that, the chorus will be repeated, and I want you all bastards to sing with me."

Yuuki, who was beside the classrep/frontman, grabbed the mic, and said, "Oi, no cursing."

Then, the classrep grabbed the mic back and said to the audience, "See, I told you." And began to sing the chorus. The audience shouted their agreement.

The song was about Yuuki and his knack for perfection during the days of preparation for the Hanadera culture festival. It was sort of a parody, telling all Yuuki's quirks during meetings, and his goofy moments in his classroom (the classrep was also his classmate). There were some parts of the lyrics that told about Yuuki's signature hair and his recent change of hairstyle. The lyrics said, "You used to have the spiky hair/ What the hell happened then?" he was talking about his Magane-copied hair style. He even mentioned that Yuuki only say two cuss words, which was "shit, and shit." But, he was momentarily frozen from his spot when the singer sang the lines, "You seemed so busy/ You need a break/ Why don't you ask a date from a Lillian student? /" The crowd shouted after they heard the lyrics.

However, the best thing about the song was that the singer was proud that Fukuzawa Yuuki took another chance to be president this year. The song was so funky, and the Hanadera audience could really relate.

The singer's words were all true. It was all true that Yuuki forced himself not to cry of happiness. Who would have thought about this _shit_ good of a song? He was so thankful about the tribute that he told the audience, after the song ended and the shouts died down, that e need a minute to recuperate. The audience chanted "Kaichou! Kaichou!"

Then, Yuuki raked his hand on his combed-back hair (in truth, just to remove some moisture in his eyes), and said. "Oi, don't make me cry here. Your lyrics prove that you're nuts." He then put his one arm around the frontman saying to him jokingly, "You know, _shit_ is not the only cuss word that I know." The audience, hearing it from the president himself, laughed at the pun.

The frontman said to Yuuki, "Yo, Kaichou, I'll give you the floor now for the closing remarks."

Yuuki then received the microphone from the classrep and said, "Thanks for the good intro."

From the Yamayurikai's point of view, the song was energetic and the lyrics are expressed liberally. Still, nothing of those matters if the point was that the Hanadera Kaichou was given enough recognition for his efforts for the culture festival. They are just watching him behind the stage, listening to every word that he spoke as he congratulate the winners of the cosplay, the success of every booths of all the cultural and sports clubs. He also regarded that the events went smoothly because of the discipline and perseverance of everyone.

"Yo, Sis, come here."

Yumi was frozen from her spot at the backstage the moment she heard Yuuki calling her. The crowd was crying louder. "Oi, Yumi _Onee-sama_, give some support here." Yuuki's pun increased the volume of the audience's screams.

Yumi, who was at the backstage was agigatated and asked her fellow Roses for help. "What should I do? That brat, I'll kill him when we get home . . . ."

Shimako was laughing while Yoshino said to the hysterical Rosa Chinensis, "Give them fanservice. You'll just say 'Gokigenyou' and then they won't ask for more." Yoshino grinned.

"Yoshino. . . ."

Her bouton, Touko, dragged the shy Rosa Chinensis to the stage. When both of them were seen on stage, she pushed her Onee-sama lightly to her brother, who was holding a microphone for her. Yumi then grabbed the microphone and said, "What now Yuuki, do you want us to have performance as a brother-sister comic duo?" The Rosa Chinensis said.

Yuuki took the mic from her and said, "Maybe next time. Just give them a message as a rep of the Yamayurikai." He smiled.

Yoshino was right. The moment she uttered 'Gokigenyou' the crowd went frenzied just cheering for her. As usual, she said her thanks to the Hanadera students. She also mentioned the rest of the Yamayurikai Rose Families, to the Foetida and the Gigantea (_although they would really kill me if I called them to stage_). She bowed down as her final gesture to the audience.

But then, one shouted from the crowd, "Where is your little sister?" As a reflex, she motioned her hand to the Lillian student behind her, who was hiding from the shadows of the front stage, "Here she is, my cute little sister."

Touko had no choice but to step out to the light. Her vertical curls glistened as she stepped closer to her older sister. She bowed, but said nothing. "Yo, Kaichou, end your speech now. The Hanadera students want their fun. Thanks and goodbye." Yumi gave the mic back to Yuuki.

* * *

><p>Soon, the teachers assigned to dismiss the students announced that the students have thirty minutes to prepare themselves for home. Everyone took their leave; even Shimako, Yoshino and their boutons already went home first. Yumi even insisted that her petite soeur should go home ahead of her, but then, Touko insisted that she would accompany her to Onee-sama even just to the M station.<p>

Which even bothered Yumi more.

What the hell is their problem?

Yumi, Yuuki and Touko left the grounds, gathered their things and now, walked along the cobbled path to the front gate of Hanadera Academy. Yuuki was behind the Red Rose sisters, acting as a body guard. No one was speaking with each other, no matter how eager Yumi was to start a conversation. Therefore, she decided to let things slide for a while. She had no plans of butting in to their problem, therefore being quiet was the best decision. _But, do you people have to be all distant with me? Jeez._

As usual, he saved the seats for us, leaving him standing inside the bus. They were almost missed by the bus, but thanks to Yuuki, who threw his things away and ran to the leaving bus as fast as he could. When the bus stopped, Touko gave him his bookbag. But, he said nothing as he took it from her. The bus driver, who had a weird moustache, gave them a smile. Both Yuuki and Touko gave their customary "Hello, driver-san," then went inside to look for seats.

They were in the M station again.

Memories flashed back again. Yuuki did not prolong their stay anymore. When Yumi said her goodbye to her petit souer, Yuuki immediately bowed and said, "Thank you for taking care of my sister." Then, he grabbed her sister's hand. "Yumi, let's go."

Yumi looked back at Touko. She wore a guilty expression, as if to say, _Sorry for his rudeness._

_No, that's my fault._

* * *

><p><span>A fastfood near K Station<span>

Two weeks later

"Oi, Yuiri-chan. This is my first salary from my part-time job. So eat well," She put another serving of ramen in front of Yuiri, who was just finishing her first bowl. They were in a fast food chain. Satou Sei blocked the entrance of Yuiri's apartment just to get her to the diner. "You know, it's very rare that I treat someone other than myself. That's why you should take advantage of me." Sei grinned.

She just finished one bowl of ramen with some weird toppings that Yuiri did not even plan asking. Yuiri knew that this was her cousin's way of making her talk nonsense again—she was bugging her with questions such as "How's my Nori-rin?" or "Did you already tell her about your secret?" Those questions would have made her strangle the one questioning; but could she even stangle Satou Sei?

"You know what, do not even bother me about your petite soeur and her little sister. I don't want to talk about them." Yuiri said, after she slurped one long strand of udon.

"You know, that is the longest sentence I've gain from you thus far." Sei grinned. After the next helping of ramen was served by a waitress, Sei's mouth again was on the rush. "You know, one thing that I learned from high school is to be honest with myself. Wait, what about them?"

"Nothing."

"No, don't 'nothing' me, Yui-chan. If you won't spill, I'll do things here inside the restaurant that you'll be embarrassed for the rest of your life."

After moments of glaring at each other, Yuiri gave up, and said, "Fine."

"Then, fire away."

"She asked me if I to come to the Rose Mansion." Sei almost choked her food.

"Did you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Are you really dense about the situation?"

"Nope."

"I want to stay away. I don't want her to know that I took it."

They were quiet for a while. Sei was almost finishing her second helping of some random flavored ramen. Yuiri, however, continued with finishing her first helping of ramen. Then, Sei uttered quietly, "Did it ever occur to you that Noriko would forgive you for what you've done?"

Yuiri's eyes went wide because of Sei's declaration, but she answered truthfully, "No, that did not ever cross my mind." She sighed, and she got her second helping of ramen. She slurped the noodles slowly.

"Noriko might have cooled off this time. And it would be so much better if you surrendered yourself to her, before she could find the truth herself." Sei smiled.

The older cousin was happy that Yuiri was talking more about Noriko than before.

"Onee-sama."

Sei chuckled, but she did not leave her eyes off her ramen. "Oi, Yuiri, that's weird, hearing that word from you."

"That's not me." Yuiri said, without looking at Sei who was infront of her. She kept on eating strands of udon, not minding her surroundings.

But then, a hand touched Sei's shoulder, and the owner of the hand said, "That is so mean, Onee-sama." Toudou Shimako smiled.

Sei was surprised that she dropped a weird topping from her chopsticks, and hung her mouth open at the sight of her petite soeur. "Shimako."

"What manners you have, Sei-sama." A voice behind Shimako rang.

"Whoah, Yuiri-chan." Sei grinned, as she moved herself to stand up and confirmed the person behind her petite souer. She then nudged the table with her legs to alarm the absent-minded Yuiri, "Speaking of the devil."

With that, Yuiri's forehead began to sweat. As she stood up to see what Sei was talking about, she was shocked at the sight of the White Rose sisters themselves. Shimako was standing gracefully, while Noriko was behind her. Yuiri could not do anything escept bow down and acknowledge their presence. "Rosa Gigantea; Noriko-sama."

"Yu-Yuiri-chan," Noriko mumbled.

"Good to see you two here," Sei moved a bit for Shimako could have a space in the long seat. "What a reunion for the White Rose Family." Sei motioned for a waitress. "Nori-rin, sit beside Yuiri-chan. Today's my first salary day, so the food is on me. No one will be spared."

* * *

><p>Yuuki was in the usual coffee shop, where the Hanadera student council hangs out whenever they had free time. The rest of the boys were having fun with baseball; for the first time, he did not join them for a game. He just wanted to be alone, drinking good coffee. He was alone in the table where all Hanadera council members from generation to generation have been meeting outside the campus. Well, they had to maintain tradition. And this was one of them.<p>

Two weeks had passed and he could still not get over with the rejection. That was why he was sipping coffee right now. To think.

"Oi, Fukuzawa Yuuki." A tall man greeted him.

Yuuki gritted his teeth as he talked back. "Kashiwagi-sempai."

"What do you want?" He looked at him with eyes like slits.

"Well," He sat down on an empty seat and propped his chin on his palm as he rested his elbow on the table. "Are you planning to give up?"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That part where Yuuki was in the coffee shop? It was the same location in chapter 3, when Yuuki talked to Kashiwagi about Touko running away from her home. Argh! Thanks for reading!


	24. Three Significant Events

**A/N: **This is the latest chapter of BCD. I was supposed to be posting this for the weekend, but then, (_ampotek) _I was anxious to publish this one. I know that there has been no development within the last 3 chapters, but I want to have every character's interactions into something that made sense. I know that this AU might be a little too un-canon for everyone (because of the lack in yuri pairing, save for Youko/Sei) but I hope that my work is making you happy guys.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 24: Three Significant Events<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki was sitting on the same spot on the second floor of the café that the Hanadera student council frequented. The former Hanadera student council president, Kashiwagi Suguru, was there drinking his hot Coffee Americano. Yuuki, on the other hand, was looking beyond the glass doors and the terrace, enjoying the sight of the neighborhood as the sun set upon the west. His one elbow was resting on the round table, and his chin was supported by the palm of his hand. Today was not a good day. The last person that he wanted to see was clearly in front of him, drinking his freshly served black coffee. His sempai planned to stay.<p>

Eventually, the sempai demanded what really happened in the library the last time that they saw each other. At first, Yuuki was reluctant to say everything to the sempai, but realizing that revealing everything to Touko's cousin would not hurt him. Even though Kashiwagi was a crazy bastard for meddling with his affairs, he trusted that the guy would at least keep what he was saying a secret. He told Kashiwagi that she did not allow him to say anything about his feelings.

Kashiwagi was surprised with Yuuki's confession. His little cousin did test Yuuki. And the latter was shattered because of it.

"Yuuki," Kashiwagi distracted Yuuki from his blank stare upon the sunset. "Do you still love my cousin?"

Without any moment to spare, he took a deep breath and said to Kashiwagi, "Yes, I still do." Then, he looked away again, only to face the emanating orange and red rays of sunlight. "But I won't force her to love me back." He drank the last contents of his now cold coffee and motioned for another cup to the waiter who was in a counter. "It was one-sided. It's stupid to even dream about it, but hey, I'm still human."

Kashiwagi understood. _Why didn't I just talk to him like this? Without any machinations? Just having an honest conversation with him? _Sometimes, even with his almost perfect persona, stupidity has been coming out of him once in a while. And everytime, his stupidity always turned for the worst. Then, Yuuki looked at him dreadfully, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

It took some time for Kashiwagi to answer such a question. Then, he sighed, and confessed with the whole truth within his heart. "I over-reacted."

"You," He was so surprised with Kashiwagi's answer that he had forgotten how hot his freshly ordered coffee was. When he drank few of the hot coffee, his tongue got numb, and choked, "You over-reacted?" He eyes were like slits of thin light.

Kashiwagi attempted not to laugh, thus he just covered his mouth while speaking, "I was testing you."

Yuuki was fuming on his seat; his sempai really needed some good beating. The older man was knowledgeable in the fighting arts such as kendo, but what artsy-fartsy could stop Yuuki from punching this guy? He did not have his shinai . . . "You," he breathed deeply, "Are testing me." He snorted. "What would you do if I've done the same to you?"

Kashiwagi, who was supposedly enjoying his kouhai's reactions, had his train of thoughts stopped, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's not like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuuki looked at Kashiwagi directly to the eye. "Yumi."

Kashiwagi knew where this conversation was heading. Bracing himself for anything that Yuuki had in store, he leaned on his chair, in a very regally relaxed position, "Well, then, do I need your opinion if I'm interested in her?" He smirked.

Yuuki smirked back. "That's what I thought. I don't need your approval for courting Touko."

"Touko is like a sister to me, don't you understand that?" Kashiwagi snapped.

Yuuki bit back, "The same way goes for Yumi, my _sister._ Don't you think that you are crossing too far from the line? Didn't I tell you that I'm serious about her?" Then, Yuuki pointed a finger at him, his voice lower, but deep. "What about you? Shouldn't I be more worried for Yumi's sake? That somehow my flirtatious and conniving sempai is actually hitting on her? My sister may be clueless, but I am not dumb not to notice it."

"So I see. Are you offering a bargain for you to have a free pass for Touko?" Kashiwagi gritted.

"No," Yuuki was once again disturbingly calm. "I just want you to be fair."

But Kashiwagi did not buy it. "No, nothing like that would happen. You said yourself that Touko rejected you."

"That was her decision. The point is that you meddled your ass between us."

They began to be silent, as they delved on their own worlds. Yuuki had vented his every frustration to his sempai, before, and this unplanned meeting was just the aftermath. He had forgiven him a long time ago, yet, his anger just resurfaces every time he remembered what his sempai had done. The truth was that this was the only thing that he despised about his sempai. Other than that he had admired him. Did he said before that he wanted to be like him? His knack for screwing with his affairs could not just be passed on. This was Touko they were talking about. Yuuki too had his pride.

The moment that Yumi was brought into the conversation, Kashiwagi had predicted that he could not win this battle. Who would have thought that this could be one of his weaknesses?

Yuuki broke his silence first. "This conversation is pointless. Since Touko rejected me, it would be useless to fight you. I respect her decision."

Kashiwagi put his index and middle fingers at the sides of his forehead. "Isn't it a bit disappointing that you won't try again?"

AAA

**Two years ago, autumn, second term**

The Hanadera school festival was long gone; autumn had come. Nothing significant happened at school, except for three things—the athletic festival, the second years' trip to Italy, and last but not the least, the induction of the new Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur into the Yamayurikai.

Imaizumi Yuiri became Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur in an ordinary day, between the shifting of the season—of summer to autumn. Nobody outside the Yamayurikai was expecting that this silent, four-eyed of a first year would be Noriko's little sister. There was a certain week that Yuiri was frequently seen walking towards the Rose Mansion, usually accompanied by Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Never was there a moment that she came there by herself. She usually waited at a bench near the mansion, and every time, she would wait for Noriko. It happened for almost two weeks, but nobody in Yuiri's class, except for her best friend Aikira, had been brave enough to confirm if she were to be the new addition to the Yamayurikai. With all the rumors spreading around about her and Noriko, came with the abrupt stop of her visitations at the mansion after two weeks. But, no one in the class was couragious enough to ask Yuiri. After all, who could even talk to her when she did not mind anyone in the class except her best friend?

She was generally nice; all except for her monotonous but very sharp mouth that only Aikira had the iron armor to endure her. But lately, her mood seemed to be improving. Maybe because she already wore the rosary that had been hanging Noriko's neck for more than a year.

Her best friend, Aikira, even mentioned once, that her partner in crime had been too cheerful, even though her other classmate had not notice any change in the new petite soeur. Aikira just said, "Yui talking to more than ten of her classmates other than me was already an astounding improvement. I've counted that she'd already talked to all in our class since her induction. I would really cut my pinky finger myself if I were lying. Samurai's oath, I must say." She said it so loudly, even though Yuiri was just a distance away from Aikira. When the short-haired, gluttonous Aikira wanted to confirm her statement, she shouted at her best friend, "Am I right, Yui?"

Her classmates gasped in horror of Aikira's boldness, even more so when Yuiri adjusted her eyeglasses and replied in a monotonous voice, "I think all of those might be true."

"See? _See_?"

Yuiri could not suppress the pinkish glow that blossomed upon her cheeks as Aikira teased her.

The other two significant activities at school were the sports festival and the second years' trip to Italy. The sports festival happened so smoothly; Yumi and Touko's parents were all present. It was coincidental too, that the spot where the Fukuzawas had prepared for a picnic had been beside the Matsudaira's spot. At first, they were all busy with the picnic, until Miki realized that she had seen Touko's mother and greeted her cheerfully. As usual, the topic was all about their children, Yumi, Yuuki and Touko. The Matsudairas were praising Yumi for being such a good onee-sama to their daughter, while Miki was blabbering about her good impression about Touko's mannerisms and attitude. Even more exciting was that the Touko's mother requested that they should merge their spots. Miki and Yuichirou obliged. They were having a good time, even laughing about their problems about their teenage children; Yuuki's sudden interest with grown-up clothes, Yumi's frequent visitations to Yuichirou's study, and Touko's improving mood. All was well.

Yuuki, however, came to the scene, for he brought some food that Miki had requested to bring. He was wearing his uniform for he was doubtful that he would not be allowed by the guards if he did otherwise. But it was a Sunday. Who would wear his uniform on a Sunday? But in truth, he was preparing. He knew, the moment he saw the Matsudaira and his parents had merged their space, he knew that he would see her again.

It did come true. He was not allowed to leave until after lunch. Thus came lunchtime when Touko and Yumi had realized that they were walking in the same direction. That moment that they saw their parents talking with each other, sharing food, Touko and Yumi smiled at each other because, once again, they would be having a wonderful lunch with their parents. Yumi, in excitation, grabbed Touko's hand and ran to the picnic, that Touko was momentarily distracted, her focus into swirls. When Yumi stopped running, it was for a while when she realized why Yumi had stopped. Yumi mouthed, "Touko," but that was too late to warn her petite souer.

Yuuki was there, in his school uniform, eating sushi.

"Touko-chan!" The Fukuzawas exclaimed, while the Matsudairas shouted a mirthful, "Yumi-chan!"

Touko was almost two seconds too late before she could respond to Yumi's parents, because she saw Yuuki sitting near her father. He was looking straight to her eyes, and then bowed slightly. When she finally got out of her daze, those long two seconds, she had graced the Fukuzawas with a bow. She would not lose now. They may not be as good friends as before, but she would not lose against him as the better actor. He may feigned whatever negative that he felt about her with good acting, but never would she lose to a neophyte like him. Even with her turbulent feelings.

Firstly, she put her most genuine smile that she could procure. She then received a praise from the elders, "Ara, Touko-chan, you sure are energetic today!"

Thus far, no one seemed to be noticing his and her negligence from each other. The whole meal, they were just passing each other salt or pepper. A little _thank you _or _please _were mouthed, but never did they falter on their pretensions. One time they looked into each other's eyes, and at the exact moment, both of them smirked at each other. Yumi saw the whole interaction and it weirded her out. _What the heck?_

_What the hell is happening to the both of them? And how many times do I have to ask this question?_

When Touko and Yumi were about to go back for the event, Touko bowed before her family and to the Fukuzawa, and expressed her thanks for their presence and the meal. Yumi was further observed that their movements were too was hurting Yumi's head again.

When they were away from the picnic, she told Touko, "When are they going to quit outwitting one another?"

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?" Touko feigned ignorance, but this was met with a glare from the Rosa Chinensis.

"Both of you were hurt. I can see it in your eyes the moment we left the picnic." Yumi said. Touko, however, could not look anymore to her onee-sama. "Sometimes, it's hard to watch both of you." But Yumi took her hand and said, "I hope you both don't regret what you're doing right now."

Furthermore, what bothered Yumi more was during a particular relay. Yumi had experienced before that she met her onee-sama's father in that game. She noticed him because he wore a formal suit. Now, Touko's case was different. Yumi must have suspected, that fate and karma were playing with both Touko and Yuuki. When Touko ran and finally got her envelope hanging upon a string, she was stunned at the middle of the track field because of the task that was given to her. The stupid enveloped contained a paper stating that she should look for "A boy wearing a school uniform". The first thing that she thought was Yuuki.

She could pretend that she had a different task, or even not look for him, but then, a voice rang through her ears, "Touko!" Yumi was shouting at her. Her true feelings were exposed at that moment she looked at her grande soeur; Yumi seemed to get what was bothering her. Instead, she shouted her frustration at the middle of the track field and headed onto her Onee-sama, running. She gave her the paper, and muttered, "Unbelievable."

"No, wait, we could find someone else—"

Not far from the Red Roses' position was Yuuki watching the whole game. He was watching Touko playing (he could act all cocky, but he could not even leave her behind, without watching her in PE uniform), when the minx herself was lunging after him. He did not know what to do; he was just standing erectly, too suspicious of Touko's actions.

She almost plastered the paper to his face. "I need to win this one. You are going with me. Whether you like it or not." Then, she grabbed her by the hand and started running.

Yumi seeing Touko and Yuuki running in unison took her breathless. The moment Touko sprang into a sprint, she was holding Yuuki's hand, who was adjusting to Touko's speed. When they were halfway to the finish line, Lillian students dropped their jaws. Even other competitors slowed their running as they see Rosa Chinensis' brother—the Hanadera Kaichou, and Rosa Chinensis en bouton running like they were chased by rabid dogs. For a moment, Yumi saw Yuuki looking at her little sister with shock, and at the same time admiration. He even momentarily looked at their clasped hands. Touko, however, just looked forward, aiming for the red ribbon. Eventually, Yuuki held Touko's waist and sprang forth, and the pair ran faster than before. Eventually, they finished first.

They did not notice that the crowd was cheering for the pair, much to Yumi's despair.

Touko dreaded the interview. The announcer noticed and recognized Yuuki. "_Ara_, Hanadera no Kaichou?"

"Hai." He had this cheeky but tired smile, as he breathed for more air. Touko, however, tried to run away from the announcer. But, her pride would not let her; she stood, instead.

"What made you wear the Hanadera uniform, even though it's Sunday?"

"Eh, the truth was that . . . " He inhaled for more air, while the announcer waited, ". . . I don't know, I just felt like wearing it."

The announcer, being such a prankster, noticed that Rosa Chinensis was nearby, "Well, you have a meeting with the Yamayurikai, maybe? Rosa Chinensis?" The announcer called upon Yumi with her microphone.

Rosa Chinensis took all her might to grin and shout such a punchline, "No, I told him to wear his uniform. I have predicted this, you know." She grinned to the announcer.

"Well, congratulations to Matsudaira Touko, for fishing—" she looked at the paper Touko handed to her a while ago, "—this _boy wearing a school uniform_! Ouch!" She instantly got a pinch from a PE teacher beside her. And the crowd cheered.

None of Yamayurikai was able to talk to her for two days straight. It was even mentioned in the paper, and was even photographed by the Ace photographer. But, the Red Rose family was thankful that she did not surrender it to the Kawaraban.

Another event was the second years' trip. The three close friends, Kanako, Touko and Noriko came back from Italy telling everyone that they had such a good time. Unpredictably, Touko had sent her a post card from Rome, which reminded Yumi so much of her stupidity last year. However, seeing that Touko, who had more rationality than her grande soeur, had sent a snail postcard, Yumi was too jolly and sentimental that the moment Touko appeared during lunchtime, she surprised her with a bear hug. Touko pretended that she did not want any more public skinship. The rest of the Yamayurikai had seen Yumi teasing Touko. Touko was sitting across Yumi, and with the large table separating them, the postcard immediately appeared at Yumi's hand.

"Don't!"

The Yellow and White Rose sisters looked at Touko and said spontaniously, "Don't what?"

Then Yumi stood from her chair, and said serenely, "Give me a hug first."

She stood out within a second, walked to her onee-sama, and raised both her hands, "Fine. Come here, Onee-sama." She wore this guilty smile that Yumi loved so much.

"Toukooo!" Touko then enveloped Yumi with her arms, while one hand rested on Yumi's head and pat her.

"Jeez. Yumi really likes to be spoiled." Yoshino scowled and rolled her eyes. "Touko-chan, don't pet her too much. Really, who's the true grande soeur between the two . . ."

The new grande soeur, Yuiri, had nothing to do but to click one button of her camcorder. It was always present in her person, and no one seemed to mind it. It recorded everything that happened.

They knew about Yuiri's secret. The day she was inducted into the Yamayurikai, she, along with her grande soeur, asked for Touko's time after the afternoon meeting. When they were alone in the salon, Touko was sitting on a chair while Yuiri stood in front of her. Without any moment to spare, Yuiri shouted "_Gomenasai!_" and bowed lowly before her. She told her, while she remained bowing, that she was _that_ photographer. And she asked for forgiveness. Yuiri gave her reason for giving the picture to the Kawaraban. She said that she did not mean to be unconcerned about everyone's feelings. She gave it to the Kawaraban because she did not care.

Touko stood up and told the freshman, "Stand straight, Yuiri-chan." She then turned to Noriko, who was watching the whole scene and demanded, "Do you know about this, Noriko?"

Rosa Gigantea en bouton seriously replied, "Yes, right before I gave her my rosary."

Touko was shocked. "You still gave your rosary even after she confessed?"

Noriko nodded. Touko looked at Yuiri, who was nearly in tears, and said to her, "You told Noriko because you care about her, right? I bet you used your secret to stay away from her. For her not to offer her rosary to you." Yuiri's head cast downward, and Touko put both her hands to the junior's shoulders. It was a signal for Yuiri to look at Rosa Chinensis en bouton's eyes. "With two weeks of not going in the Rose Mansion, you thought that maybe, Noriko would soon not take interest of you anymore. Is that right, Yuiri-chan?"

"Yes." Yuiri's voice was not monotonous anymore. Her eyeglasses were already misted with tears.

"I see. I forgive you."

For the first time, Yuiri gave a loud gasp that nearly knocked out the two boutons. She never expressed that kind of emotion in front of them before.

"What?" Touko smiled genuinely, for Yuiri's bravery in admitting her faults. She could even relate to the poor girl. "You thought that I might hit you with something, like that vase over there?" She snapped her head to the direction of the said object at the table. "I would not do that. That picture was of the past. Do not dwell on it anymore." Then, Touko looked rather red about her face. "Instead, use that camcorder to collect fond memories."

It was one of those many moments that Noriko was stunned with Touko's maturity.

* * *

><p>"The Prince was looking for you." Yoshino whispered to Yumi, who just finished another pile of papers needed for the upcoming Lillian Culture Festival.<p>

Yumi immediately knew who Yoshino was talking about. She cringed at the thought of that man. "Jeez, he shows up in the gravest of times. We are working here."

Yoshino did not want to be the messenger for these two stubborn people. "Go to him already. He said, he just wanted to talk."

Yumi finished the last page of the papers. "Sorry, Yoshino." She looked at her petite soeur, who seemed to be ignorant that her cousin was around the campus. She whispered to Rosa Foetida, "Where is he?"

"He was waiting at the greenhouse."

_Crap. Of all the places he could pick. _She went to the outside the Rose Mansion, and quickly headed to the greenhouse. He truly was plucking the wrong strings. That greenhouse was full of memories of her beloved Onee-sama, Sei-sama and even Kanako-chan, but now, with Kashiwagi-san treading around the greenhouse, watching over the roses, he really was in the wrong end. When she was at the door, Kashiwagi opened it for her.

"Hi, Yumi-chan," said the tall, handsome man.

"Ugh. Don't _'Hi Yumi-chan'_ me, Kashiwagi-san. My brother still owes you a beating." She kept on blabbering on, without even entering the greenhouse. "Now, of all the places that you could pick for a meeting, why the greenhouse? Why not the Rose Mansion? Now all my memories here would be tainted! Every time that I'd stay here, I'll remember Sachiko-sama, then, _you_! And how did you get inside the campus? Don't you know that we have tons of work for the culture festival? Don't ever think that you can come around and meet up without even considering my schedule?"

Kashiwagi grabbed Yumi's shoulders with both hands and abruptly lead her inside. He closed the door with a soft snap, which immediately shut Yumi up. "Are we alone?"

Kashiwagi-san sighed, "We are alone."

"What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I've hurt your brother. I just want to talk about my cousin." His bearing was unfamiliar to her. Never she had seen Kashiwagi as meek as he was now.

"Oh."

He sat on one of the vacated spots, "How is she? With Yuuki, I mean?"

Yumi took some time to compose her reply. He waited quietly. She remained standing; her arms crossed. Then, after some moments, she said, "Still not good. Ever since that night at the Ogasawara mansion, she seldom mentioned Yuuki to me anymore. Yuuki is the same. I had a feeling that she rejected him. Though, he was so weird. He usually does not give up. I wonder what happened to his determination."

"I'm sorry for her behavior."

"She'll endure." She looked at a bud on a rose bush.

"I talked to Yuuki few weeks ago."

Yumi was not surprised that the two have met after their fight. Her brother was seething in anger the moment he went inside the Fukuzawa residence. He was quiet. His looks were too intense. His shoulder slumped. Those were the signs. "What did you talked about?" she asked, as she sat next to him.

"Well, first was Touko," then he inspected his nails. "Then, you."

"What about me?" She cocked a brow.

"You want the truth?"

"Well, for starters, yes."

"You knew about the reason why Sa-chan hated me before. Because I can't marry her, and that I was gay."

"_Was_? So where's the truth there?"

"Ah, he thought that the reason I was making up with him was because I want to have a free pass for you." He said. "I mean, it's the other way around." He added brusquely.

"You mean, he wanted a pass for Touko, and he would get that free pass from you. In return, you would get a pass. . . a pass for what?" Yumi's eyebrows met as she looked at him.

"Ugh, never mind." He shook off whatever was about his face. "The _thing_ is, we talked if he's still interested with Touko."

"And?"

"He still loved her."

"That's my brother." She said proudly. He chuckled.

"I asked him if he'll try again. He said, he'll give more time."

"_Ara_? Is he planning something unique, terrifying, death-defying this time? Oh, he shouldn't have, unless someone's gonna meddle with his swag again." She imitated Touko's last impression of someone—someone she couldn't remember.

"Nice one. Did you get that from your petite soeur?"

"Yup. From your cousin."

"I see." He laughed heartily again. She became affected with his mirth that in turn, she laughed with him too. She thought that her moment with Kashiwagi inside this cramped, old, greenhouse was another disaster in the making. It was rather nice, him talking nicely at her, without his usual swag. It was getting late, thus she said to the man, "Come on, let's have some tea at the Rose Mansion."

"I won't interfere again, Yumi." He said as he huffed some air out of his lungs. "I wanted to test him, and he's proven to be nice. And straight." He looked at one random orchid hanging from the tree.

"You should have known soon enough. But still, have some tea."

_I've said it the best way it could be implied. And she still couldn't get it. Shit._

Touko was surprised seeing her cousin in the Rose Mansion, let alone that her grande soeur had offered him tea. She looked at her cousin, and he seemed to be in a good mood. Or rather, he was just too happy. He asked another helping of tea, and Yumi obliged. So, he's happy because Yumi was acting all geisha. Last time she checked, they were not in good terms because of what happened with her and Yuuki. So what happened then? Yumi then resumed with her work after she had served Kashiwagi his tea. Touko, who just finished her part of that day's task, turned to her cousin and asked him directly, "Onii-sama, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her with half-moon eyes and said, "I came here to talk to your grande soeur." Then, he sipped his second helping of tea.

"What did you talk about?"

He settled his tea onto the saucer, and said quietly, "We talked about you, of course."

Everyone was doing their jobs; the three Roses had been talking about a particular document that needed utmost attention for they were debating rather too loudly, with Yoshino and Yumi arguing, while a distressed Shimako was trying to settle them down. The others were still sorting out documents for all the club presidents. There was no one listening, so Touko prodded on. "What are you planning, Onii-sama?"

He asked without any hesitation, "Do you like Yukichi?"

Her teeth trembled at the question. "That again?" She looked at her sides, noticing that none of her companions was listening. "Yes. I really like him." She put her hand to her face to cover her mouth and nose.

"I see."

Kashiwagi stayed at the Rose Mansion until the Yamayurikai finished their work. He took the liberty to take Touko home. He asked Yumi too; she repeatedly decline that she almost threatened that she'll break his arm, but then, with just a small request from her petite seour, she immediately changed her mind. What a sucker for her petite soeur's attention. At the moment the red sports car was right before the Fukuzawa's garage, Yumi asked the cousins to join them for tea. Kashiwagi declined with a solid but solemn _no_, and silently wished that Yumi had known his reason for declining. Then, Yumi went inside her house.

Her parents must have noticed the car's engine that the moment she was inside, her mom and dad asked her, "Did just Kashiwagi-san brought you home?"

She answered with her most boring "Yes," and hurried away to her room. She did not notice that Yuuki was at the receiving area, looking at the Go board that has been left for two days. He knew that Touko was in that car. He knew because his sempai must have declined Yumi's offer of tea. Yumi always invite her visitors inside. Today was rather the first time he decline Yumi's offer. She understood; it was because Touko was with him. He did not want any embarrassing moments among the four of them. It was hard acting all fine in front of the sibling's parents—they offer genuine entertainment to teenagers who were trying to pretend that everything seemed fine.

It was fine. She was in her room, looking at the road below. Yuuki, however, looked back at the Go table to know Yumi's next strategy. They were playing the game for two days. And it seemed that Yumi won't be playing now.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and the Roses had specifically reminded themselves that they need to be earlier for the meeting. It was seven in the morning, and all three were already there. All of them looked grim, as if constipated. They settled their bags and long coats in hangers, which were brought by the new petite soeur. After they've arranged the table, opened the windows, and prepare black tea, the three settled on the long table.<p>

"Anyone done with their assignments?" Rosa Gigantea asked. The two other Roses nodded.

"We have plenty of time to prepare, but we need to have a concrete plan, because we are going to involve some clubs in our production. The music club, the drama club, the dance clubs, the art club, literature club . . ." Rosa Chinensis continued her statement by reading some of her pointers in her personal journal for her Yamayurikai work.

"Okay. Let us present the ideas for our new production." Rosa Foetida said. "Nervous?"

Both Gigantra and Chinensis said, "Heck yeah."

Each of the Roses suggested different productions; Yoshino offered that they should form a band. Yumi strongly suggested that they should continue the tradition of producing plays; while Shimako noted that they should do like a dance performance. They defended their sides about their propositions, later with all the banter and discussions, they finally came up with the plan. They would still honor the tradition. They were still going to produce a new play.

"I think it's good for us to produce one. First, we are very well guided by different clubs whenever we needed help. For example, the literature club and the drama club could provide us with some good ideas. . ."

Fifteen minutes before eight. They knew that sooner, the boutons would be asking about their presentation for the culture festival. After all, it is always the highlight. Since one of the Roses could be the director, there was also a possibility that the remaining two could be one of the major players. But, by the way, who among them had the artistic talent of directing a major play production? Shimako was the greatest contender for that part, because she's a master of traditional dances and she knew how to instruct performances; Yoshino knows where to find a good story with a substantial plot, and had a knack for character development and psychological analysis. Yumi, however, thought that she had none to offer. What's she going to do? Today, she was so agitated that she could not help but to walk around the table for several laps until her heart stopped to sporadically beating.

This is one of the major projects of the Yamayurikai. Other than the bloody production, the Roses are the members of the executive committee that would supervise subcommittees for publications and promotions, tickets, assignment of booths at the grounds, security, and external relations. They would be handling hundreds of high school girls, some of them obedient with the school rules, but some were still considered sources of headaches.

Then, Yuiri and Nana came. Yumi, who greeted them after they've arrived still did not stop walking around the table.

"Ah, Onee-sama. What's the matter with Yumi-sama?" Nana-chan asked Rosa Foetida.

"She's just nervous about something." Rosa Foetida deadpanned.

And then, an idea came to Yumi. She stopped walking, then quickly grabbed her journal and fountain pen on the table and began jotting down.

Yoshino just chuckled. "I guess Yumi just had an idea about the Yamayurikai play."

Yumi was not minding her fellow Roses. Shimako just looked at her lovingly, as she propped her chin by the palm of her hand. "Sure did."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Sa wakas!_ Another chapter done! What could Kashiwagi have done for Yuuki this time? They've reconciled at the coffee shop, and it seems that he would be helping Yuuki find his way again to the creases of Touko's armor. Yumi, however, was resolved just to watch from afar. And, at last, my OC, Imaizumi Yuiri, joined the Yamayuri council as the Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur! Kashiwagi has been too familiar with Yumi (hehe, LOL), while that latter had been so much worried about the major event this year.

Thanks to all who have been reading the story! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, but at least, don't forget to review! Any criticisms or inconcistency, grammatical errors, spelling errors—if you could not take them anymore, please do not hesitate to point them out. I don't have a beta, but I tried not to get too carried away with writing that I forgot subject-verb agreement, parallelism . . . whatever error.


	25. The Gigantea Family

**A/N:** PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU PROCEED WITH THE CHAPTER. This is the side story that I've created for Noriko's little sister. I know that other readers don't like OCs and would pretty much curse me because this doesn't involve any details of Touko and Yuuki's relationship. Even though this chapter is so unrelated to the main plot, I want to try to play with Noriko and Yuiri's characters. I still hope that you'll still read this. Enjoy, and please review about what you think of Noriko and Yuiri's character development.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

**-**_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25: The Gigantea Family<p>

* * *

><p>The noisiest and probably the only noisy table in the ramen diner belonged to Sei's group. Sei was the most energetic, telling stories about her experiences as the Rosa Gigantea and her infamous pranks. Shimako and Noriko had nothing to do but laugh and drink the shakes that they ordered, while the youngest Yuiri just watched everyone having a good time, occasionally nodding and smirking to whatever she found agreeable and amusing. Sei did not mind other people looking at them. At times, Shimako would warn her onee-sama to lower her voice, and the latter would oblige. But when the conversation heated up again, sei could not control her voice anymore. Furthermore, the present Gigantea sisters could not contain their laughter too, for they could relate to whatever Sei was talking.<p>

All Yuiri could do was to laugh.

"I really miss Yumi-chan and her dinosaur squeals. You know that Shimako and Noriko really are useless when it comes to squealing. Lately, I feel like surprising Yumi. I was even tempted to cut classes just to hug that cute squealer . . ."

Still, she was nervous like she was having mental seizures because of the fact that Noriko-sama was beside her, laughing her heart out, unable to hold it even though she was trying to cover her mouth with her hands. Sei sat at a crouching position, a very rare gesture of a normal Lillian student; her hands on the rest of her chair, she was looking at her silent cousin. She then thought of something interesting to spice up the evening.

"Oi, Yui-chan, say something. I don't want you to get bored here." Sei smirked at her.

Yuiri wanted to bit a reply back to her conniving cousin, but she aborted her mouth from opening and saying something so rude. Instead, she took the safe route, and said, "I like listening to you, instead, Sei-chan." She particularly said that suffix to irate the former Rosa Gigantea.

Sei ignored Yuiri's comment, instead, prod further, "Oh, come on! At least tell us about the high school division," then, Sei looked at her imouto, "She's in Lillian since forever. She even met her best friend there too, right? Almost the similar circumstances as Eriko and I."

Shimako, who seemed to be oblivious of Sei's machinations, looked at Yuiri with curious but shining eyes. "Really, Yuiri-chan? Then, tell us what you think about anything—" She smiled at her petite soeur as if asking for approval, then continued, "Your club activities, the teachers, your classmates, or even the Yamayurikai . . ."

_Nice one, _Sei though. Her petite soeur surprised Sei this time.

Yuiri narrowed her eyes to her cousin, but seeing Shimako-sama so eager to know something about her; in the most unexpected way, she obliged to answer. She looked at her ramen, which was neglected because she was listening to Sei's stories before, "I really like the school. And no one's really bothersome there, except for my best friend." She said meekly.

Sei volleyed another question, "How about the Yamayurikai?"

"They have polished reputation with the students and the teachers. No one was unsatisfied with their performance as school leaders." She said it like she was reading it from a book.

Sei noticed something else. "Whoa, Yui-chan, the pitch of your voice suddenly changed!" This evoked a lazy glare from the first year. She continued, "Well, I expect nothing less. You know what, when I was still a Rose, I always thought that our batch would be the end of the council—" then, she chuckled, gaining a laugh from Shimako. "—because it would be just Youko who would do the work."

Noriko was quite happy that Shimako found her onee-sama in the same ramen house. They were to get another table far opposite from Sei's but fate seemed to draw Shimako and Sei close together. Shimako felt different the moment they entered; she even said to Noriko, "I had a weird feeling the moment I stepped inside here." And it turned out to be interesting; she found Sei gulping her ramen a couple of tables away. They were unaware that her little sisters were here. However, the turn of events was different for her; she did not expect that Yuiri-chan was Sei's cousin. At first, they would just greet the onee-sama (for Shimako's sake), walk away and mind their own business. Yuiri, her eyes bore to her like flashlights, even though they looked so bored—never was a time that she could see the circular outline of her iris—they were always half-mooned. Still, she had very enticing eyes.

But they were always hidden because of her glasses.

It, too, was one of the reasons why she asked her to come to the Yamayurikai mansion once.

Sei seemed to be enjoying her story, "Youko's a big killjoy, while Eriko only works when she's amused. I'm lazy. Only Youko has the initiative to actually work." Then, she stared at Noriko, who looked back, too. "Oi, Nori-rin, how about you? How's your work with the Yamayurikai?"

Noriko replied immediately, "Nothing much. Same as always. I still serve tea."

All of them laughed.

Sei was almost hiccuping because of excessive laughing. "You've never been promoted. That's why you should get a petite soeur now."

Dead air. Noriko gasped as if the ceiling of the ramen house had fallen over her. Sei-sama's words left a heavy load upon her. Did Sei know that Noriko had asked Yuiri to come to the mansion?

Yuiri froze in her seat. Adjusting her glasses as an excuse for her unguarded action, she told her companions, "I think I need to freshen myself up." She said hoarsely. Noriko stood up to let her junior pass. Then, Yuiri quickly rose up.

"Wait, let me go with you, too." Shimako announced.

When Noriko and Sei were all alone, Noriko's orbs turned into slits. "What were you thinking?" She croaked.

"Nothing. I was just giving the punch line. Is getting a petite soeur really bothers you? Is Shimako bugging you about it?" Sei's voice was lower than before. In a way, Noriko was grateful that the older sister had been considerate enough to know that this topic is personally serious for Noriko. She then replied, "No. She seldom mentions it."

"Oh." Sei acted as if she was examining her nails. "So, do you like my cousin?"

Noriko expected this question from her. "Yes, she's very nice, although she does not express herself very much."

"You act as if this is not the first time that you've talked to her." Sei began to play with a chopstick by swirling the remaining contents of the ramen bowl. Then, she mumbled, "It's odd, you know. She never talks about herself. Not usually with anyone that she just met."

"Ah." Noriko chose not to dwell anymore about it. She just hoped that Sei-sama would not push through the topic. She doesn't want to talk about Yuiri, the fact that _she was talking with Sei-sama._ She knew that the elder sister is very skilled at reading people.

_And she probably does_, thought Noriko, the moment Sei mentioned, "I'll give you a hint: she only confides with two people only. Me and Ai-chan."

"Ai-chan?"

"Her best friend."

"Ah."

The atmosphere was heavy with silence. Probably, it was the second time the Sei's table was quiet. Noriko tried to look for something to fumble on, while Sei was looking at every movement Noriko was doing. What Shimako said was true; Noriko did not like the attention others give to her. Sei sighed. "Please take care of her, Noriko-chan."

It was the first time Satou Sei had called her by her complete first name, without any form of vandalism.

"Hai, Sei-sama."

* * *

><p>Yuiri needed to pee. After that rash statement from her cousin, her bladder seemed to fill up that rapidly that all she could think was to get away from the table. At least in the bathroom, she had time to think. Most of the great ideas came up from the bathroom, as Greeks might have proven it. She wanted to thank her cousin for being such an ass but at the same time, her savior. The moment that Noriko was in view, from where she was sitting, Yuiri almost spit out the udon that she had been eating. Her presence made her nervous. But at the same time, she was curious about her other facets. How that single desire could rose up from her nervousness and fear of her?<p>

Yuiri was the first to finish her business. What was she going to do now? With Rosa Gigantea here, she did not know how to act. Did she have to wait for her? She's afraid she must do it. It would be rude to leave her behind, knowing that Shimako-san followed her.

Shimako opened the door of her cubicle. Seeing Yuiri standing by the sink, crossing her arms, looking at her shoes, and waiting for her, she said, "Yuiri-chan, you don't to wait for me."

"Ah. I-" She arranged her eyeglasses.

Shimako smiled. Yuiri thought that she needed some explanation, and based from Shimako's facial features, she then explained, "Ah, I thought that girls wait for each other in the bathroom. I don't know when that came from, but base from what I observe, girls go to the restroom in groups . . . ."

"I understand." Shimako hurried up and washed her hands upon the sink.

"Eh?"

"Then, please wait for me, Yuiri-chan. I'll be finished in a minute." Shimako smiled.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when they were outside. Sei was unusually glued to Noriko s they went outside, which made the later retorted, "You know that I don't make interesting noises. Why are you even trying, Sei-sama?" Shimako was just watching Sei and Noriko bicker. Yuiri was looking away; she seemed to be more focused in protecting herself from the autumn wind.<p>

Sei replied, "I know. Just give me some service, you know." Then, she winked. Noriko grimaced. "Did someone ever tell you that you're like a dirty old man?" Noriko bantered.

Sei looked at the sky, as if she discovered that the answer to Noriko's question was there. "Youko did. Do you want the details?"

"Ugh, spare me."

Sei exclaimed. "Finally! A reaction from Yui-chan!"

Yuiri and Sei were to head in a different direction than the current White Rose sisters. They said their goodbyes, while Sei once said to Noriko in a more charming and less lecherous manner to take good care of her beloved imouto. Never did Sei do something like that, which made Shimako blushed, just like the first time they met today. Noriko just smiled and nod. Immediately, Yuiri and Sei-sama turned away, and began to walk.

Noriko watched the leaving duo's steps as they walked away. She was not satisfied with this meeting. Even though she was beside Yuiri the whole time, she was not able to talk to her. She wanted to see her again, in a more personal manner, not just accidentally at the hallways of Lillian. She stood there, gathering her strength and courage, and shouted.

Shimako was beside her. She waited for so long for Noriko to say those words.

"Would you reconsider my offer?"

There was a long silence. Noriko stepped forward. Her sole tapped the road so loudly that most of the noise was nullified. Sei anticipated too much drama from this encounter. Yuiri did not turn back.

"I'll be there next Monday, after classes."

Noriko smiled, and whispered, "Thank you, Yuiri-chan."

* * *

><p>"Oh, that moment was so heavy that even I could not spoil it for you." Sei said after they walked two blocks.<p>

"Shut up." Yuiri was blushing. She tried to hide her face from Sei. Sei did not anymore tease her about Nori-rin.

"Anyway, how did she asked you before?"

Yuiri never mentioned how Noriko had asked her to come to the Rose Mansion, but it was, without any doubt, the most horrific moment in her entire high school life. Her conscience was banging against her heart to surrender herself to the desperate Rosa Gigantea en bouton, and free the heavy burden that had been with her since the photograph was published. There was always a slight worry that she could meet the bouton anywhere in the campus. Therefore, she had devised a plan to completely let Noriko-sama out of her sight. It was to avoid any place that Noriko-sama usually visits. Thank goodness, that even their afterschool schedules and club activities did not mashed up. Thank goodness that Robotics club had a little exposure—

Until there was a knock on the door.

Yuiri came to the clubroom right after the classes to recheck the club schedules. She was shuffling some of the papers upon the corkboard, when someone had knocked three times. She was quite curious who that was; the club members, who are the only people that had the time (and the responsibility) to report in the club seldom, knock the door. Nobody knocks the door anymore. She had no choice but to open it, thus she did so.

"_Gokigenyou_," the visitor bowed slightly, "These are the documents from the student council. I hope that you'll submit the requirements on time."

Of course it was Noriko-sama.

And of course, she just stood there, staring. "Would you like to come in?" She was not listening to whatever the sempai was saying. Although she wanted to take back the invitation, it was rude if she did so. She thought to herself that her mind and her heart were in angry dispute now; her mind was polluted by her ingenious conscience. All the more when the sempai said, "Sure. Since this is the last club."

_The last club?_

"I gave the last copy of the files to your club."

"I see."

Noriko was sitting on a free chair, while Yuiri put the papers in a folder and placed it on the club president's pile. The clubroom was deadly silent, except for the crisp shuffling of papers. Yuiri checked again the files, and she saw that the name of the club was on the paper. So, this was one of the tasks of the boutons of Yamayuri council, Noriko seemed to be waiting Yuiri to finish, that after a heavy and deadly three minutes of total silence, she asked, "Would you like to visit the Rose Mansion?"

"What for?"

She walked to the door and slowly held the doorknob. "I would like you know what you think about the Yamayurikai." She opened it wider, "To be honest, I'm curious about you."

Yuiri could not look at her; her back was only seen by Noriko. "I'm sorry, if I'm too informal. But please consider my request. Gokigenyou."

She was so resolved to ignore totally the senior, but how the tables have turned! Still, she must have known something. No one ever had the guts to say such things at her. But her decision would not change; she won't be setting a foot to that mansion.

But she had considered the offer tonight. What's the matter with her?

"Don't ignore her." Sei began to speak, as she arranged her coat. "You're not ignorant of the fact that she wanted you to be her sister."

She replied, as she suddenly mumbled, "To think that I trying my best to ignore her."

"I won't say anything anymore." Sei whistled.

* * *

><p>Shimako was holding Noriko's hand as they walked away. They walked slowly, because Rosa Gigantea was aiming for the right time to say this, "You know, you really are nervous asking her again."<p>

"How do you know?" They still kept on walking.

"You are not always shy when you tell someone of what you felt. In fact, it is unusual that you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Shimako-san?"

"Good luck with her." She squeezed the other's hand lightly.

"Why's that?"

The Rosa Gigantea took a deep breath, put her hand to her chest, and recited evenly, "We have a legacy, the Gigantea family. Petite soeurs in our line are really the hard-to-get, I-have-a-warped-personality, dark types."

"That sounds so not you, Shimako-san."

Then, her onee-sama was rather to excited as she looked at the sky and began her own soliloquy. "Imagine: you, me, Onee-sama and Yuiri in that table. We are very different from each other, but we jive so well."

"That's not a good joke, Shimako-san."

"But it's not bad either. Asking her like that, I'm so proud of you."

"Mouuu . . ." She tugged Shimako's arm.

"Finally, a grandchild!"

"Shimako-san!"

* * *

><p>She came that Monday afternoon. Yuiri had asked her club president to dismiss her from club activities for a while, since she has done her job for the exhibition. Three prototypes to be exact. Now, she's sitting on a bench near the Rose Mansion, waiting for Noriko. However, Rosa Gigantea en bouton did not know anything about it. The moment she had finished her cleaning jobs in the classroom that afternoon, she rushed to the girl's clubroom, only to find out that Yuiri already left, and that she was needed by a sempai. Immediately, Noriko rushed outside and to the Rose Mansion.<p>

She ran, and opened the door. She rushed to the stairs; her fast movement did not result to any creaking. As she ran, she almost shouted because Yuiri was about to knock on the Biscuit door. She went near to her, stopped her hand, and said, "Yuiri, I'm sorry I took so long."

Yuiri looked at her through her eyeglasses and lowered her hand. "No, it's my fault. There was no agreement that we'll meet somewhere." Noriko was worried because they had not spoken about how she would be introduced to the Yamayurikai.

When Yuiri stepped back from the door, Noriko said firmly, "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

Somehow, Yuiri felt as if all of Yamayurikai were expecting them. After Noriko-sama opened the door, the three Rose were sitting together, facing the door—as if they were panelists for an audition. There were several papers that were neatly scattered on the table—they seemed to be sorting them out. Rosa Chinensis was holding a fountain pen, while Rosa Gigantea was pointing something upon Rosa Chinensis' paper. Rosa Foetida, however, was reading a document. When they felt that someone had been at the door, they looked up, and put down whatever they were doing.

"_Ara_." All the Roses breathed.

Noriko introduced them to the crowd.

Yuiri, however, was so nervous. She was surrounded the Roses. They seemed to glow from their positions, and no matter how she tried to ignored it, she felt that there was something devious lurking about their presence. _Right. _At first, she thought that they would resume to their work again, but the moment Noriko introduced her to the Roses, they slowly got up, and walked towards her. She braced herself.

When they walked, it seemed that Noriko was brushed off by the Roses. Immediately, Rosa Chinensis said to her, "Come here, Yuiri-chan."

The other members of the party, Touko and Nana, were doing something else at the far side of the table. The moment Yuiri-chan was "ordered" to _come here_, Rosa Gigantea beamed. Yuiri was terrified with such behavior, as if Rosa Gigantea had found the perfect prey for today's meal. Her hair suddenly became alive that it flows like languorous water. She walked about the room, and propped a chair for her, "Here, Yuiri-chan." When she sat, Rosa Foetida smiled at her from her seat, and said, "Would you like some tea?" Yuiri had no time to reply when Rosa Foetida turned her head to her petite soeur and said, "Nana, please serve her some tea."

Rosa Foetida's intimidating voice did not end there. Seeing Shimako too enamored with the new visitor, she said to her jokingly. "Oh, Shimako, your smile is just too shiny, oh, I can't take the piercing white light. Honey, I am practically melting."

When Nana placed her tea before her, the former pat the latter's shoulder, and whispered, "Good luck with the Roses."

"Why is that?"

"They are really dangerous when amused and interested."

Yuiri just honored Nana's effort by drinking her tea. "I'm Nana, by the way. Let's be friends."

Yuiri looked at her for a good five seconds. Nana-san seemed fine—calm and collected. Thank goodness. The truth, she wanted to leave the place as soon as Rosa Gigantea had a weird smile plastered upon her face. But, at least, she had Nana, who somehow captured her wavelength.

The Roses were not dangerous. They were sadists.

They were sadists, in Yuiri's opinion, for they were too familiar, too mushy, too kind to her. It was very suspicious.

It was weird. She though that the reason she went there at the Rose Mansion was to help—at least that was what her classmates have thought if one is invited to the mansion. The moment she heard of this, she thought, _why are they so excited about _helping_? Isn't that an extra load for them?_ Isn't that pure masochism? She had prepared for the hard work, but she did not expect that she would be the one sitting, doing nothing. She was already in her third helping of tea, because Rosa Foetida kept on asking her petite soeur to fill the cup again. She wanted to stop Nana-san, but how could she resist when Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea did not stop throwing questions at her?

"Will you be coming again, tomorrow?" Rosa Chinensis said.

"Ahh. . ."

"Yeah, actually, we gave ourselves a break today, because tomorrow, we'll be focusing on the culture festival. Too much preparations."

"Could you help us here?" Shimako-sama prodded more.

"I guess. . ."

"Well, it's settled. But we should ask Noriko-chan first." Yoshino turned to Noriko. "Noriko-chan, is it alright if she'll come to the mansion again tomorrow?"

Noriko, who was looking all the time for Yuiri's condition, was surprised by the senior's question, "Ah, well, that's Yuiri's prerogative to. . ."

"Well then, it's settled." Rosa Foetida said.

"Ah...Yuiri-chan, we really want you to come tomorrow..." Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis said repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and still, Yuiri frequented the mansion. Never did she tell anyone about her presence in the mansion; only Aikira knew. Her best friend was, at first, very concerned about Yuiri's situation, for she knew that Aikira wanted otherwise. In fact, she wanted to get away from the Yamayurikai. However, Yuiri just told her to stop worrying, and she would deal with her problem by herself. Aikira, knowing that there was nothing that she could do for her. She just said, "I hope you know what you're doing. You should tell her the truth. Before we know it, she would be asking you to be her little sister. And with that, you would not be able to keep everything."<p>

One time, Noriko went out of the mansion to get the papers from the clubs.

She was preparing green tea when Touko was suddenly beside her, and said, "Thanks for the hard work, Yuiri-chan." The celebrated bouton of Rosa Chinensis smiled. Yuiri did not bother to reply; she only gave a slight nod. When Touko realized that the kouhai was still shy with the Yamayurikai members, she continued, "You know, thank you for being here. Noriko was truly happy whenever you're here."

Yuiri was not surprised about the statement; she was surprised that the statement came from Matsudaira Touko herself, the one she truly wronged. "I don't think . . ."

Touko chuckled, "She was already acting like an onee-sama. And you sure are interesting." Then, she took the tray from Yuiri and said, "I'll take it."

Touko was very kind to her; she would teach out whenever Noriko was not around. In the first week that she was visiting the mansion, she still was not comfortable whenever Touko was around, even more when she tried to talk to her. In one circumstance, she asked gently if Yuiri had some problems with Touko. Yuiri was surprised with such direct question that she replied rather awkwardly, "No! No . . . I don't hate you at all, Touko-sama."

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>After two weeks of Yuiri's daily presence in the mansion, she was gone.<p>

She did not show up during the Monday afternoon meeting. Noriko was given permission to look for her, but she intended to stay. If ever something came up, Yuiri must have some reasons not to go to the Rose Mansion. She intended not to wait either. At that moment, she was confident that Yuiri would come back some time.

Two weeks had passed. She was still returning to the mansion. Not once that she had seen Yuiri whenever Noriko visited the club room. Ever since she left, the classes had been busy about homeroom activities. After all, there was the Sports festival. And the second years would be having their Italy trip few weeks from now. Another was the preparations for the school festival.

Whenever she was looking for her at her classroom, she was always not there. By some cosmic coincidence, the universe really planned not for them to meet. With the rising work done inside the Rose Mansion, she was sure that her free time did not jive with Yuiri's. She could not even find her best friend, Ai-chan. Even Nana-chan had tried to find the missing first year, but it seemed that the duo, Yuiri-chan and Reizei Aikira (Nana-chan knew her for being such a famous glutton and the infamous member of the Debate club) had was nowhere to be found. It seemed that even the loud Aikira was even joining her best friend into _hiding._

However, a chance had opened for her after several attempts at finding the first year, when a teacher did not appear to class. When another teacher announced that the teacher was not present, she immediately went outside the classroom and looked for Yuiri-chan's class.

One class period away from lunch break; she had time to look for Yuiri's class section. For the first time, she felt like disobeying the rules. A Lillian student should not be loitering along the corridors of the building, but she did anyway. She walked along, looking for someone with glasses. There were several people in every section that has one, but she knew that _she wasn't her._

The chimes signaled that it was already lunch time, and with that, she had the opportunity to ask any first year to lead her either to Imaizumi Yuiri and Reizei Aikira. She asked everyone, and the moment she went to the classroom, her timing was so accurate—Imaizumi Yuiri and Reizei Aikira was about to walk out the sliding door.

Noriko noticed the short-haired, lean girl holding the hand of Yuiri. She stopped in front of the said first year. "Are you Ai-chan?"

Her face was blank. "Only Sei-sama calls me that." She deadpanned.

She knew about Sei-sama. "Oh, pardon me, Aikira-chan. I need to talk to Yuiri-chan."

Aikira was about to say something, until she was stopped by Yuiri with a tug upon her hand. "It's all right, Kira."

Aikira looked at her worried. "Okay."

"Thank you." Yuiri went forward, and the moment she released Aikira's hand, Noriko immediately covered the Yuiri's empty hand with hers. At first, she walked slowly, until Noriko felt that she needed to run.

The first year, who were slowly filling up the corridor, looked at the couple, and the instant the Noriko sprint into a run, they made a way for Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

"Oi, don't look at my best friend like that! That's enough! Show's over! Back to your work!" Noriko heard Aikira's voice as she kidnapped her best friend away.

Not soon, they were at the lone sakura tree among the towering forms of ginkgoes. Noriko had run endlessly, without even stopping for a break. They had slowed down at the staircases, but still, she had to run. It was the only way that Yuiri could not retaliate and escape and run to the other direction. They knew that the sakura tree was not as lively as it was during the spring, but at least, Noriko had her confidence amplifying up here. Afterall, this was the place that she had received her rosary from Shimako.

"Why are not going to the Rose Mansion anymore?" Noriko huffed for more air.

"I have my reasons." Yuiri muttered.

"Don't you like the mansion? The Yamayurikai?"

"It's not that. I like them. They're nice."

Noriko was far less convinced by the first year's statement—even though it was vague. It doesn't mean that if she liked the mansion, the Yamayurikai in general, that she liked Noriko too. Both of them were not talking anymore; not even the wind was noisy enough to drown the deafening silence. In desperation, she raised her rosary from her neck.

"I want to talk to you in private because of this."

". . ."

"I want you to be my little sister." She could still not receive any reply from her. "Am I not good enough?"

"You are."

She removed the rosary.

"Will you be my little sister?"

"Can you accept me? Can you forgive me for what I've done?" Yuiri's hands were holding the string of beads, as if resisting Noriko's actions.

"What have you done?"

Yuiri gulped for air. "Before you give me that rosary, you must know me first. I have gravely hurt your best friend. I gave that photographer that you were looking for all this time. I took it at M station." Her face was stern.

"You . . . ?" Noriko could not even complete her sentence.

This was the point of no return. "Yes. I used a camcorder. I gave it to one of the members of the Kawaraban. Now that you know that I was the cause to all those ruckus, would you still accept me as your little sister? More so, could you even forgive me?"

Other than the truth, Noriko wanted something else. "You are just stating facts."

"I am."

"Are you not going to explain yourself?" Noriko was desperate for her reasons. Whatever Yuiri was doing, she was sure, that this was just to lure her away. She was sure. Her reluctance the first time she asked for her name, the sudden fear that she felt in Yuiri the moment she first met her, the distant demeanor, the sudden disappearance.

"Now, can you even offer your rosary?" Yuiri gritted her teeth.

"Are you not going to explain why've you done that?"

"NO. Still, with all that I've confessed, can you still accept me?"

Noriko snapped, "Yes! Because I've chosen you as my sister. And it's not my nature to give up." Her eyes were narrowed. Even though she was shocked with Yuiri's confession, for that moment, it did not matter. Yuiri's excuse would not even stop her from giving the rosary to her. If she rejected her, she would try again, just like Yumi-sama.

Noriko asked again, "Now, would you like to be my little sister? Yes or No. Right now."

Yuiri, however, was shaking suddenly, her one hand on her mouth; the other was preventing Noriko to get closer. "How could you even explain yourself now? Are you not angry? You should be angry!" It was one of the moments that Noriko was glad that she witnessed Yuiri's voice changes.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Her reply was so fast that she was taken aback with it. She was even more doubtful if she had heard correctly. No matter. If she had said _yes_, then the rosary that she would give her won't be rejected. If not, then she would say _no _again anyway.

"Then stay still, Yuiri."

"Okay."

As she put the rosary onto her crown, she said softly, "Whatever your reason, sooner or later, you will reveal all of those to me. I'll be waiting for your explanation."

Then, without fixing her eyeglasses because of the rosary getting it off its position, her tears suddenly fell down. "Noriko-sama, you sure are peculiar. I really could not fathom this now." Her tears just ran down, and she was shedding a lot of water before Noriko could notice it. But then, Yuiri's stomach grumbled.

"Come on," she wiped Yuiri's tears with both her thumbs. "You should eat first."

They went to the Yuiri's classroom; they were holding each other's hand. Shimako's rosary, that bright silver, was shining on Yuiri's chest. The newly inducted little sister of Noriko had her head hung low. Noriko could not help but grin. As students walked passed her and greeted her with the usual, _Gokigenyou, _she responded more, adding _I hope you have a good day! _When they went back, Aikira was still inside, her and Yuiri's bento still untouched. She really waited for Yuiri.

When they were inside, Aikira greeted her with, "You accepted Noriko-sama's rosary?"

Yuiri could not reply by words, but by a blush on her face.

"You're Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur now, huh?" Aikira smirked.

"Yes, she is now." Noriko said, as she handed Yuiri to her best friend.

Aikira laughed. "So, you knew something about her, I'm sure. I bet she did not explain her actions." Noriko was shocked by the accuracy of Aikira's words. Her closeness to her best friend was astounding.

"Come with me. Let's eat?" Noriko almost commanded, but her smile was so wide that Aikira was almost weirded out seeing the serious Rosa Gigantea en bouton doing such. But, Aikira realized that it was because Yuiri accepted her Rosary.

"Us? Three? Where?"

"Let me answer all of those," Noriko smiled, as she held both Yuiri and Aikira's hands. "Yes, us three, in the Rose Mansion. Are you okay with that, Yiuri?"

"I guess."

Then they went to the Rose Mansion. Noriko held both first years' hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm here."<p>

The Rose Mansion's Biscuit Door opened slowly.

"Ah, Touko!" Noriko exclaimed.

Touko came to the Rose Mansion just to eat her lunch along with the rest of the Yamayurikai. In her hand was her bento. She headed as fast as she could; the rest might already be there. Instead, she found only three people in the salon. They were Noriko, Yuiri-chan, and . . . ?

"Ah, sorry for my manners." Noriko noticed the cause of the Touko's raised eyebrow, and immediately introduced the first year. She motioned Aikira to stand up. "Aikira-chan, you probably must know the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Matsudaira Touko." Then she looked at Aikira, and nodded.

"Reizei Aikira. Pleased to meet you, Rosa Chinensis en bouton." She bowed deeply.

"Noriko-san, we've already met."

She smirked, and in a snapped, the formality about her person was gone. She grinned, "Yup, we met at Milk Hall before." Then, she turned to the other first year, "I've told you about that, right, Yui?"

Yes, the first year glutton. And the one who gave the speech in the welcome ceremony of the freshmen. However, Touko was immediately irritated by her gait, then, said to the group politely, "Please resume on what you're doing."

When she placed her bag somewhere in the salon, she noticed the gleaming rosary between Yuiri-chan's breasts. When Noriko caught her looking, she only just gave her a grin. A large grin, that is, that almost resembled somebody's. When she thought about the rest of the Yamayurikai being gone, she realized the person that reminded her of that grin; it was her own Onee-sama.

Without thinking, she chuckled.

Then, the group resumed their talking and eating like Touko was not there. From Touko's perspective, Aikira-chan seemed close to Yuiri-chan because of the way she talks with her. Yuiri just nodded and even mouthed a few words such as "yes", "no" and "maybe". And a few smile, clearly telling Aikira to shut her mouth, because the short- and raven- haired Aikira was goofing at some story about Yuiri. Eventually, her attention was focused on Yuiri's friend.

Then, the rest of the Yamayurikai blasted the door; all of them went inside, saying, "Sorry we're late!"

Then, Rosa Chinensis said unconsciously, "_Ara_, Aikira-chan."

"Yo, Rosa Chinensis. Good to see you again." The first year chuckled.

_Huh? Such nerve of this first year!_

"Oh, Yuiri-chan. It's good that you're back here in the mansion." Rosa Foetida said. Yuiri just bowed down.

Noriko introduced the new girl to the rest, and it turned out that Aikira was Rosa Chinensis' one-time _Go_ partner. Then, Shimako gasped, and slowly walked to Yuiri and enveloped the first year into her arms. With that, they finally get it, that Yuiri became Noriko's petite soeur. Yuiri gasped.

"Sei-sama's rosary." Shimako whispered gleefully, "Finally, a granddaughter!"

* * *

><p>"You met her at the Board Games club?" She exclaimed as they were walking along the red bricked road. She resumed acting jealous.<p>

"Oh, yeah." Yumi, however, was enjoying Touko's reactions.

They were whispering, so that the rest of the Yamayurikai (and Aikira-chan) would not hear them. They were lagging more than the rest, so that they could have at moment together. In fact, Touko insisted. The rest was celebrating Yuiri's induction, asking questions at Yuiri, only that Aikira was willingly acting as the spokesperson. She was like Touko, quickly catching everyone's attention—thus far, everyone liked Yuiri's best friend.

"Why did you not tell me?" Touko demanded.

"I thought that it wouldn't matter to you." Then, Yumi looked at her more closely. "Why, did something bother you about that first year?"

"No, nothing like that." Her voice was too low.

"Well, she's a good Go partner. And she's a very good political analyst." Yumi said casually.

"Isn't that a job?"

"I enjoy her column in the Lillian Kawaraban, you know."

Touko frowned.

Then. Yumi stopped walking. The rest did not even bother looking back; there was actually a commotion between the Red Rose sisters. Everyone was so enamored with the new Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur and her best friend. After halting, Rosa Chinensis said gravely, "Are you jealous?"

Her bouton stopped too, facing her Onee-sama. "Of her? No, of course not."

"I don't want you to experience what I've experienced before, Touko. That's why, I'm telling you now. You are my only petite soeur. Nothing will ever change that." She smiled at her. After saying her speech, she walked again, passed by Touko. As she stepped away from her bouton, she said, "Are you interested in her?"

It was an immediate response. "No." She gulped, as she narrated with her eyes closed. "She's a gluton, and unpredictable. And she's so confident. And too lively."

Yumi stopped walking. "Wow. You really like that first year."

Touko joined her then. "We only met twice. How could a person like someone that she'd met only twice?"

Rosa Chinensis lifted an eyebrow. "Do you want me to answer your question?"

"_Mou_... Onee-sama."

"So, when was the time you first met her?" She became curious. _Did she meet Aikira at the Milk Hall too? And the first year was eating on bento good for four people?_

"Well," Touko was looking anywhere else other than her Onee-sama's eyes. "I did. I saw her at Milk hall, eating from two bentos at once."

"I see. It's rare that you see a girl that doesn't get fat, with all the foodstuffs she's eating."

"True, Onee-sama. I couldn't agree more."

"So, you're truly interested?"

"Aaaand, we're back in that topic again."

Yumi just laughed.

* * *

><p><span>That evening<span>

"You sure are a celebrity now, Yuiri."

Yuiri adjusted her eyeglasses after she heard Aikira saying that. "What do you mean."

They were at the balcony of Yuiri's apartment. The owner was checking on her cacti plants. Her other companion, however, was eating away her second pack of Pocky. When she spoke, two Pocky sticks were hanging by her teeth. "The Lillian Kawaraban is bugging my ass off because they wanted me to have an interview with you."

"Why would you do that? You know everything about me." Yuiri said as if she heard the most ridiculous things from her best friend's mouth.

Aikira gulped her Coke. "That's the point! However, they don't want that. They want something of a live coverage about it. Detail by detail info about the rosary ceremony."

"That's private."

"I said so too. That's why I planned to decline." Aikira smiled. "But, surely, someone from the Kawaraban would bug you because everyone knows that you are the new addition to the Yamayurikai."

"What are you trying to say Kira, is that . . ."

She pointed at Yuiri with her newly extracted Pocky stick, "I'll do the interview, so that I got to choose the questions, not _them_. How about that?"

"Whatever." Yuiri tended on her cacti again.

"Okay then." Aikira grinned. "You know what, this isn't supposed to be my job. Just because I have one of the columns in that newspaper doesn't mean that they have the right to nag you for an interview. Damn."

Yuiri was speaking of a different language. It was seldom that she'd say such to a friend, "That's the spirit, dear friend."

Aikira snorted. "I'm just a writer. And I have my duties in the Debate Club!"

"I thought you only have the contests as your major events."

"True. Though it's hard that at this early membership, I would be included in the contest."

"That's bad."

"Indeed. You see Yui, I was expecting them to act all bossy around me. You know, the usual stuff. I'd make coffee or tea for them, clean the clubroom, and do the dirty work. But no. They've put me in the worst case scenario." She finished her second pack of Pocky. She opened another one.

"Maybe because of your parents."

"That totally sucks." She handed her the newly opened Pocky pack. "You want?"

"Thanks," Yuiri pulled out three Pocky sticks. "But, probably, you're really good at debates." Then she gave it back to the glutton.

Aikira just nibbled five sticks at once. "Jeez. But you know, I was preparing for the worst of the worst. You'll never know, some students might be total bitches at Lillian. _Angels_ they thought we are."

"Right. You watch too many morbid documentaries. You're nuts." Yuiri drank Coke from Aikira's can.

"I'm kidding. So, will you let me do that interview?"

"Okay, fine."

They watched the stars. For a moment, neither of them spoke, no one gave any smart-assed banter. They just stared at the sky.

"You know, the Rose Mansion is really nice." Surprisingly, Yuiri was the first to speak.

"Yeah." Aikira whispered.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>


	26. First Impressions

IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter happened after Chapter 24's time line. Please be guided with the time and as much as possible, I am keeping it moving forward, and preventing some flashbacks to be mixed upon the narration. I'm trying to head to the "Present time" with a much faster pace than before (A day in the the story cost me three chapters to narrate, and I want to prevent myself from repeating that).

Also I would edit some parts of the first 10 chapters of BCD, to keep up with the ending. I hope that no one would be bothered by some changes. If ever you were confused at some chapters, please PM me right away so that I could change them. Thanks!

THIS is NOT the continuation of Chapter 25.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26: First Impressions<p>

* * *

><p>"That's what I thought. No once could ever perform this better than she." Rosa Chinensis said.<p>

"I think _she_ suits her well." Gigantea seconded.

However, the Foetida countered, "Are you sure about the plot though? The story line's just too long . . . I don't know."

"Well, I have consulted the Literature Club about this, and in fact, they wanted to test the waters on Regency lit. They wrote the script themselves."

"Sure, Lizzy could be done. But _Darcy_? Who's gonna play Darcy?"

The three Roses was busy deliberating about the story that Yumi suggested a while ago. They did not mention the title yet to their boutons, because of certain reasons. While Touko could do well with this play, as expected from the Drama Club's ace, however, this does not mean that they have to present it to the council that fast. The Roses needed to coordinate with relevant clubs that would help them with the project. The boutons had no other choice but to comply if the rest of the clubs were already doing their parts in the play. All they ever need is for the little sisters to suck it up, as Yoshino sometimes quoted.

Even Yuiri had no choice but to get at least a small exposure at the stage. Even though she insisted that, she would rather take a video.

The literature club was too excited to get into writing that within a week; the manuscript was already for distribution. Even the club responsible for the costumes had presented various portfolio of the costumes and even the backdrops. The Roses sacrificed the coming weekend to read and discuss the characters and the people who would play them. They started immediately, at Yoshino's house, which (according to her) would be most strategic, because Rei-chan would be there to guide them in analyzing the whole story. After all, who could ever discuss _shoujo things_ other than Rei herself? Yoshino insisted on this arrangement the moment she got a text message from Rei that she would be home for the weekend. She knew that because of the festival, she would have less time for Rei; thus, to compensate for the lost time, why not let Rei hear the meeting among the three Roses? The current Rosa Foetida explained the situation to her onee-sama, and the latter replied that it was her pleasure to help the current Yamayuri council with . . . (as Yoshino put it) _shoujo things._

Rei was already inside Yoshino's room when Shimako and Yumi found themselves inside her room. There were already prepared materials for their _whole day _meeting; several books of the novel's analyses were already on top of Yoshino's low table, along with the copy of the Japanese translated book of the novel, and some yellow pad and ballpoint pens. Rei was on Yoshino's bed, resting on her tummy, reading a copy of the novel. Yoshino, who was not _that _into romance novels, had used some unknown machinations to make Rei read the whole novel again, since she just told the Todai student about it yesterday.

"No, it's okay," Rei insisted, when Shimako repeatedly apologized for Yoshino, for bothering the sempai about Yamayurikai matters, which did not concern her anymore. "I've read it several times that I'd almost memorize the whole book."

Thus, the meeting started. And, as expected from the three Roses, everyone prepared with their ideas for the props, backdrops, music, and even a little sound effects. Rei watched the three kouhai discussed their business; when Yumi semi-formally started to speak, as if the three Roses were absorbed into some sort of dimension, disregarding their surroundings. Rei would only intervene if there were some errors or misinterpretations in their discussion. Other than that, the Roses really did accomplish their assignment. It seemed that all three have watched the latest movie, as suggested by the Literature club, because most of the acts were based on the movie.

It was almost three hours that the four were discussing about the production, that the topic of the designation of characters.

"How about Magane?" Yoshino asked nonchalantly, while looking at the new list of the names of Hanadera council staff.

"He does have that kind of . . . large aura about him, but I really could not see him as Darcy. He looks more like Wickham to me." Yumi replied, without looking at Yoshino.

"How about that Yano guy that Yuuki was talking about? He's Yuuki's apprentice, right?" Yoshino prodded another query.

This time, she finally got Yumi's attention. "I haven't seen him yet; Yano-san started to help their council after their culture festival. That's why we hadn't met him."

"Why not cast him the lead role?"

"We haven't seen him."

"Why can't Yuuki-san be Darcy?" Shimako broke the other Roses' conversation.

Yumi looked rather too gloomy for her reply. "I think it's better that Yuuki would be Charles this time, Shimako. It suits him."

It was rare that Shimako had expressed uncertainty upon her gait; she usually was cooperative to any task that was thrown at her. It seemed that her new role for the play was troubling her. "I really don't mind being Jane, but, couldn't we give the supporting role to the younger boutons?"

Yoshino was shocked at Shimako's attitude that the only reaction she could muster was a sigh. "You are the only one in the Yamayurikai that suited the character; you're the most beautiful among us, I mean, _honestly_; I could not see anyone of us three that would be appropriate for the role; Jane is also the older sister to the younger Lizzy. I think that you are the most suitable Rose for the supporting role. Need I to say more?"

Yumi rested her hand upon Shimako's shoulder, "Are you okay about this, Shimako?"

"Yes. As long as it's for the play . . . of course."

Yoshino seemed to be getting her way with the preparations. She knew that there was a reason why Shimako had been reluctant with her role. There was nothing challenging upon Jane's character; the _exciting_ scenes were relatively less than that with Lizzy and Darcy, so why? _Oh, except for the last part. _And Yuuki seemed to be ideal as Charles. But she kept her thoughts at the back of her head, and therefore, proceeded with her proposal. "I, on the other hand, would act as the sisters' mother, so Yumi," She eyeballed the Chinensis leader like laser beams, "You'll be the director. I place that burden to you."

Mizuno Youko and Ogasawara Sachiko were the directors of the previous Yamayurikai plays. Ever since the three had entered the council as petite soeurs, the Chinensis family has always been designated the highest responsibility: the initiator, the director . . . and Yumi had been expecting such tasks the moment she became a Rose. Sachiko was even joking about the arrangement of the Chinensis tradition; for her, the task was more of the administrative, the Chinensis' job was only to direct, to give orders, to notice mistakes, and to compliment good works. No dirty work—Yumi could not even give a good retort for her onee-sama's rationale, that all she could do was to hug her and mouth _thank you for the advice._ Although she really wanted to do the dirty work sometimes.

Now, it was time for Fukuzawa Yumi to take the large, white, paper fan and give aesthetic directing a shot.

Yoshino's statement a while ago procured a chuckle from the former Rosa Foetida, "Yes, Mrs. Bennett _reaaally_ suits you, Yoshino."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Yoshino scowled at her cousin.

Now that all Yamayurikai and Hanadera Council members had been assigned to the characters of _Pride and Prejudice_, it was up to Yumi to call for Yuuki's council and meet this new apprentice of his.

Then, Yumi spoke, "Shall I inform Yuuki about the plans? Although I thought that it would be best to warn the boys that we are preparing another play for the festival, but is it too soon?"

Shimako replied softly, "No, it's not," and looked at Yumi intently, hoping to find any hint to anything that Yumi was trying to convey—between those spoken lines. "I think that you should warn them first that we are going to invite them to Lillian again, for an official meeting."

"Yeah, you're right. It would be too problematic if I told the boys about their possible roles in the play without informing our girls first." Yumi pondered. The cold autumn wind played with her pigtails briefly.

"I think so, too. But," Rosa Gigantea intentionally composed a brief pause to emphasize an opposite idea, "I don't think that we needed their permission to volunteer. I wonder what would happen if we announced their roles in the joined meeting of both councils."

Both of them felt silent. The first memory that had replayed in her mind was Touko and Yuuki's progress with their turbulent relationship. It had been several weeks since they visited Sachiko-sama's mansion; and from the looks of what transpired between them, particularly during breakfast, they were never in good terms anymore. It was all domino effect. Kashiwagi-san played with Yuuki's advances to Touko and had planted some device into Touko, which resulted to Yuuki's rejection, which turned to a fight between the men, which proved more that Yuuki was messed up after the hard blow. That was just too predictable.

Even their brief encounter during the Sports festival—Yuuki wearing a school uniform, he staying at Lillian for lunch and afternoon games (which his presence was not anymore required)—those were like spiders waiting for their pray to get stuck to their cobwebs. When the prey struggled more, they entrapped themselves more. Yuuki was like a sentinel, not only guarding his territory but also scattering his scent everywhere, attempting to leave something of himself to places where he was not supposedly be. Oh, he was placing some sort of a trigger to unconsciously extract memories—memories that could be either pleasant or destructive.

In a sense, whenever Yumi was on the grounds, where the track and field team has been doing their practices, she was instantly reminded of Yuuki and Touko's exhibition in the relay. They were fun to watch at first, seeing them with full determination for the first place, but as she observed beyond the running and rude interviews, she saw a glint of selfishness in him. Just what was he trying to pull, back then? And why was she accepting challenges from him, when she could not figure out her feelings for the boy who, in truth, she really liked? Why the entire chase? Where were modesty, courage, and finesse when you need them?

And if they see each other again, for the joined council meeting, what would happen between them? Are there going to be any more performance to expect? The more Yumi thought of the upcoming meeting, the more she was having unfocused thoughts about what would be in store if Rosa Chinensis en bouton and Hanadera Kaichou would be in the same room.

"I wonder what will happen in the next joined meeting." Yumi was not the one who voiced her thoughts; it was Yoshino. Yumi's reaction was totally reflected upon her face. The Rosa Chinensis had no time to compose herself more; she rather wanted her anxiety to be in secret from the Roses. Yoshino sighed, "I don't want my suspicions to be verified."

Rosa Gigantea did not like the worried tone upon the Rosa Foetida's sigh. "What do you mean?"

Rosa Foetida looked rather too calculatingly at both Roses, "Nothing." She deadpanned.

Yoshino gravely wanted to cut her own head off for saying something to rash and irrational, a hunch, a foresight about what were to happen in the future. She had anticipated that Yumi was bothered because of her little _siblings_, but never Shimako's sudden change of demeanor. Of the three Roses, she's the most knowledgeable in reading other people's thoughts and actions. Call it as a knack for behavioral psychology; there was something that had changed Rosa Gigantea ever since the Sports festival—no, ever since the last cultural festival. It was of a different wavelength. She thought bitterly, _everyone seems all screwed up. _

"Let's wrap this up. I want to tell the boutons and the clubs as soon as possible." Yumi announced.

"Then, let's tally up the tasks for them." Shimako said meekly.

Rei was listening to everything that the current Roses were saying. Her ears were creeping out as she noticed the mannerisms her beloved petite soeur and cousin was unconsciously doing. She was pursing her lips, almost a small pout forming as she idly expressed her vague feelings about _what was to happen at the next joined meeting._ What was wrong with the Hanadera people anyway? Rei observed Yoshino more closely, and she noticed the reason for the latter's uncertainty. Rei would never say this in front of the Yellow Rose Family that her grande soeur and her petite soeur were almost identical—calculative, empirical, but unpredictable. _There!_ (she almost gasped as she noticed this)—there's that pout, the slight leveling of her eyes to meet her prey's.

The prey was Toudou Shimako, the Rosa Gigantea.

Torii Eriko sometimes was riled at herself that she's right all the time. It seemed that Yoshino was concluding the same sentiment.

Rei watched Shimako's brown wavy locks, thinking of the good times being a Rose with her. Seldom was a Lillian student assumed the title for two years in a row. Shimako might be rational, but she was quite impulsive too, especially whenever matters become too personal. The play seemed too personal, as if something, at some way, at some point of the event, would not be about duty and a responsibility anymore. That this was more than a systematic pretense, but of a contrasting, shrewd burden. She looked again at Yoshino. There again, that piercing look. She hates to be correct sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>["Do you expect me to rejoice upon the inferiority of your circumstances?"<em>

"_Are those the words of a gentleman? From the first moment I met you, your arrogance, your deceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, made me realize that you are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."_]

Yumi and Rei gasped for air after they recited the most controversial line Elizabeth Bennet ever spoke in the 2005 movie version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice. _The line was so rapidly said that they could not keep up with the British accent and the straight English syntax. Thank goodness for the Japanese subtitles. They were watching the movie after the meeting because Rei immediately turned on the DVD player and the television right after they've written their tasks for the week. For the Gigantea and Chinensis, it was quite unusual for Rei to be so much enthusiastic just for this movie, but that was because they never seen the former kendo captain to be so giddy like a hopeless schoolgirl for shoujo things over normal circumstances. Yoshino ignored her older cousin, and proceeded arranging the pillows on her bed (Rei's doing, again).

But the moment Rei planted the DVD into the player, she immediately turned to both visitors and asked flirtatiously, "Do you have time for a movie?" Yumi immediately looked for Yoshino's head and signaled some message to her if she would be bothered by the idea of staying too long. And the fact that it was never the owner of the room who was asking, it was Rei, the habitual commensal of Yoshino's room and life. Yoshino, however, could just nod her head and stared at Yumi as if saying that she has no say about the matter. Before she could answer, Rei stuffed the visitors' laps with the pillows that Yoshino had previously arranged, opened two junk foodstuffs, and increased the volume of the television. Before they knew it, they were already at the middle of the film.

Yumi was by far the one able to resonate with Rei's condition with cutthroat accuracy that the others were amazed with Yumi's interest with the film because she knew most of the English lines that Lizzy and Darcy had spoken. Rei, however, was moved by this and was now competing with the British actors as they spoke.

Yoshino and Shimako could not focus on the film at all times. They were too overwhelmed with Yumi and Rei's occasional recitation of lines. Just like now.

"Oh, look at that, Yumi. Look at that," Rei whispered at Yumi, whose eyes were glued upon the screen, her mouth hanging open. "Look! Darcy wanted to kiss her! Oh, the unresolved sexual tension!" Rei giggled as she feasted upon the motion pictures.

"That's how dark and handsome Darcy's gonna be. I want that kind of feel to him. I wonder whose going to get that part from the Hanadera Academy." Yumi whispered. She was looking at Macfadyen's bright blue eyes (which was boring down on Knightley's) and unnecessarily spoke her thoughts upon her companions. They still have not decided who was going to portray the Darcy role; they were thinking of giving the heavy task to Yuuki's new apprentice, but there were too many things to consider. One was charm; two was his ability to let Darcy's aura sink into him. Directors should know the actors that they want, and this time, Yumi was having a hard time imagining the members of Hanadera council to fit to the role. She burst into laughing whenever she imagined Magane-san having a very stoic stance. Even Yuuki could not fit into a "dark" and fastidious role. Maybe, the Yano guy could still be considered.

There were so much time in their hands, but the three Roses did not want to be too lax. They wanted good results, therefore, better be frustrated and stressed from the beginning than suffer them at the end. By Monday, they would inform the rest of the involved clubs about their tasks, and by that time, they already have announced it to the boutons. Everything was taken care off.

"Rei-sama, is this the American version?" Shimako asked Rei after the latter calmed down from her hysterical fits because of the movie.

"Yup, the one with the kissing scene at the ending. It was not included in the British version though. Mushy for their tastes, I guess." Rei replied.

The Roses and Rei watched the movie quietly. But then, the tranquility was broken after Darcy appeared again upon the screen, looking all rugged.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Touko's onee-sama seemed pretty normal as usual, as she handed seven copies of the script to all members of the Yamayurikai. They were able to gather around exactly by eight in the morning, with the three Roses ganged up in one corner of the table, discussing quietly some mundane matters about their academics. Touko, being the second person to arrive at the mansion, came later before Yuiri, who was already preparing tea for her sempai. The Rosa Chinensis en bouton was particularly early to have a word with her Onee-sama before the meeting; it was drama club matters. When she got there, the table was already occupied with sets of documents, equal piles before the three Roses' chairs. It seemed that there would be too many things to discuss this morning. The clubs and class representatives must have been submitting their reports and returning some questionnaires that the Yamayuri sent to them. Touko also had club papers to submit.

When the meeting started, Nana thought that it would be about the status of the clubs and classes' presentations for the culture festival, as she initially considered, assuming from the documents that had been laid before the Roses' seats. She then, did not expect that the meeting was about the Yamayurikai play. Even though she'd seen Yumi-sama too focused about planning for the play, she did not think that its initial preparation was already finished. They would be definitely be trying their best filling up their shoes next year. These current Roses are certainly formidable workers. The next thing they know was that everything had been done. They have accomplished the preparations for the play without consolidating help from their kouhai. But does working on their own necessary? How would that sound for the other boutons?

Noriko was equally crossed about the matter too. She felt riled that Shimako herself went to the clubs to discuss matters pertaining to the Yamayurikai play. The three Roses have taken the liberty of talking to the class presidents or their representatives. They were already talking about the costumes, the stage design, the script and the schedules that they forgot to inform the boutons first about the play itself. As the three Roses discussed the nature of their endeavor, Noriko raised her hand to expose what she felt.

"Yes, Noriko-chan?" Rosa Chinensis asked.

"This is not connected with the Yamayurikai play, but should you do every work that has to be done? We were waiting for instructions, not knowing that the Roses already arranged everything. We are concerned that we are not doing our part, or much worse, that you don't need our help anymore." Noriko's last sentence was almost a whisper, but Nana heard it comprehensively that she unconsciously nod twice. It was too late before she realized what she had done. On the other hand, Touko realized that Yumi-sama did not even consult or discuss anything except—

Except that Yumi-sama told her to read a book a few days ago.

"Noriko, let me answer that question." Shimako looked at her petite soeur with guilt on her eyes. "We personally handled the preparations to ensure that the boutons would not be too stressed out after we reveal the play that we are going to do."

Noriko's expression matched Yuiri's and Touko's quizzical eyebrows.

Yoshino continued was Shimako had left. "We want you to be relaxed before we announce your jobs for the next phase of the preparation of the play."

Yumi's eyes bore upon each of her kouhai. "The play would be Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._ The kouhai's would have the main female characters, except for Shimako-san. Since there is much work to do aside from the play, we took the liberty to prepare everything for you. All you need to do is to act. Several administrative work of the council too had been assigned to you, and we don't want to burden you by giving another workload."

When Noriko tried to intervene, Yoshino controlled the situation. "It's not that we do not trust you with talking with the club presidents, it's just that we already have access to them, since almost all the club presidents that are involved in this project are all third years."

Yumi's voice then seconded Yoshino's. "As you now know, the play would be based from Pride and Prejudice. This story was agreed upon by the Roses. The clubs that we garnered help from were already informed of their tasks, based on the script that was graciously handed to us by the Literature Club."

Shimako followed up Yumi's discussion, and after a while, the boutons stayed where they were, listening intently to Roses completing each other's sentences. Noriko busily buried herself again with her note-taking; Yuiri refilled the empty cups with freshly brewed tea, while Nana and Touko listened intently. After the scripts have been distributed, the Roses then announced the characters that each other them would portray. As usual, Touko, the quintessential thespian of the group would have the lead role (The girl with hair drills smiled at hearing her name; she liked Lizzy's character, after all), Shimako would be Jane, Noriko would be Charlotte, and Yuiri and Nana would be Lydia and Kitty, respectfully. This caused a stir upon the faces of the petite soeurs.

"Wait," Yuiri's bored voice seemed to be higher this time, "Am I getting the part who portrays . . ." she looked at a page of the script and read the lines, "_The most determined flirt that made her family ridiculous_?"

Seeing Yuiri's default depressed state (the slight raise of voice was a definite indicator), everyone flipped on the page Yuiri was reading. Confirming would definitely gain a small glare from the first year, so they let the Roses do it for them. "Yes. That is your character." Rosa Chinensis smiled meekly, her cheeks suddenly became rosy, as if saying to her that she was gratefully sorry, but _this has to be done._

Noriko was worried for her petite soeur; this was way out-of-character! But then, when she look at Yuiri, she noticed that the latter was looking for some avenue, some way out of the role. She did not expect, however, that Touko was looking at her petite souer with fervent eyes, and said to her, "Don't worry for your role. I'll take responsibility for you." Touko smiled. "If you will, Noriko." She asked then for the Gigantea bouton's permission.

This statement seemed rude under normal circumstances. It was taken by Yuiri differently. "Please take care of me." She bowed, nonetheless.

It was not out of relief or comfort that she agreed upon her role, but the look from Touko that made Yuiri stumble upon her words. There was a colossal fear of exposing herself before the public, particularly for an introvert like her. Exposing herself even upon a tiny bit of the spotlight would cause tremendous damage for her dignity. Being introvert, after all has its benefits. But being challenged like this . . . ? It seemed that she was being pulled to do every thing that Touko-sama wanted. Maybe, it was because she was still concerned about the photo. However, she detected not a single hint of that fiasco upon Touko's face. Given that, how could she not refuse the role? How? When she could easily throw tantrums if ever her peace is a celebrated introvert would be violated?

"Anyway, it's just an act. It's not who you are." Touko said.

* * *

><p><span>Later, that evening<span>

Aikira's room, Reizei residence

"I'll be performing in the Yamayurikai play."

"NER WAAAAY." Aikira said even when her mouth was full. She gulped the rest of the contents in her mouth and rapidly said, "I always thought that you'll be forever stuck upon the ecological class as a rock, a tree, or the person behind the stage."

Yuiri was still looking at the script. "Kira, I am proud to be part of the non-living things. And I enjoy every single role assigned to me."

"But not this one." Aikira grabbed the script. Yuiri's lines were already highlighted. "Lydia's character is so not you." Then, she read one highlighted part: "_Oh, soldiers! Soldiers!_ I would definitely ignore everything just to watch you play flirt." Then, she choke on her food.

"It was Touko-sama. She quieted me down, reassured me. She said:" She offered a can of Coke to the barely breathing Aikira. "_Don't worry for your role. I'll take responsibility for you._ And: _Anyway, it's just an act. It's not who you are._"

"That's a start. First thing that you should know about acting is the ability to impersonate." Aikira smirked after she gulped another. "You are getting the hang of it! Think of Sei-sama. Imagine Sei-sama seducing her girlfriend over fried chicken."

"Spare me. After this play, you'll never see me at Lillian ever again. I can't believe I signed up for this."

"You obviously never thought about that when you received Noriko-sama's rosary. So just suck it up."

What Aikira said was true. She was just exaggerating complaints. The truth was, in her heart, she would do anything so that Noriko-sama would never be embarrassed. She would do anything to make her Onee-sama proud. Yuiri never worried about what happened later on. Maybe, that was what Touko-sama had exploited. She knew about Yuiri's feelings; that was why she had forgiven her so easily.

"Touko-sama really had a way with you."

"If ever you were in my place."

"Nah. That won't happen. Touko-sama and I would never be in sync. But then again, it would be better to act flirt than to kiss someone you're not even close with." Aikira muttered, as she read the last pages of the script.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later<span>

Touko was preparing for herself again today. No matter how much she tried to conceal her anxiousness, one look at either Yumi or Shimako, she would unconsciously reveal her discomfort. Today was scheduled to meet the Hanadera student council.

Shimako too had been out of sorts.

Everyone seemed uncomfortable with the idea that the Hanadera council would be meeting them. This was not because of lack of preparation, it was more of a personal matter. Touko was very anxious of her unresolved tension with Yuuki. Yumi was agitated because of the idea that her little _siblings _would meet again, and also the possibility that Yuuki's apprentice would not fit her image of Darcy. Yoshino had also the same sentiment with Yumi's. Noriko was worried because Shimako had not been herself lately, and she did not even know why. Nana and Yuiri were worried about their roles in the play.

No one in the Yamayurikai had been enthusiastic enough to meet their Hanadera counterparts.

When they meet the Hanadera council, the first persons to express their reliefs were Yumi and Yoshino. The Yano Shoutarou had a vibe around him that could match Darcy's character. When he was formally introduced to the girls, it turned out that he was quite nice. He was as tall as Yuuki; his had a lean built. However, his hair had been dyed blond. When he was asked if the school did not mind changes upon the hairstyle, he just replied calmly, "As long as it looks neat, then it's fine."

Most of the girls seemed to agree that Yano Shoutarou was cool. Except for the person who got the role of Lydia in the play. Yuiri glared at him with contempt, as if there were evil spirits lurking around the first year. Yano too had been doing the same. When Noriko asked if they knew each other, the petite soeur just muttered, "Nothing." When Nana questioned her about Yano, she just stated a small reply to prevent her other sisters to ask anymore; clearly, there was certainly bad blood between the two. "He's just acting cool."

When they were they were already in the meeting, Yumi was briefly interrupted by Hanadera's president. He raised his right hand lightly and said calmly, "I have concerns about this play, particularly the last part."

Yumi knew where the conversation was heading. All Yamayurikai knew where it was heading. "I know that it would be rude for Lillian Literature Club, but is public kissing inappropriate within this school?" His face was blank, signifying his less enthusiasm. "Was the Yamayurikai fine with the ending scenes that were written in the script?"

Shimako were the first to reply among the Roses. "Yes," He looked at her with credulous eyes. "And we have prepared ourselves for it." Rosa Gigantea spoke in a very detached tone.

"The Literature club had been too generous enough not to add _more_ into the script. They defended their side. They were summoned yesterday after every one of us had read the script, and they insisted not to change it. This was not just the project of the Yamayurikai but other clubs." Yoshino added.

"This is the job." Yuuki continued, "In gratitude with your help in the Hanadera festival, we accept anything that you want us to do." Then he briefly looked at the Red Rose bouton, rapidly pointing his eyes to her, and then looked at the calm Rosa Gigantea. "Please guide us."

He stood, and bowed.

Among all the people who had understood the situation, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis en bouton were the only ones who looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YES. Shimako and Touko would be involved in two separate kissing scenes.


	27. Ten Minutes

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 27: Ten Minutes<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki stared at the script that Yumi just gave her the day before their meeting. The rest was uneventful; he really could see himself portray the character that he was assigned to do. For the rest of the play, he would do nothing that would embarrass himself. He was comfortable with Charles Bingley's behavior, manners, and gait. He could even imagine himself being such a boring nice guy.<p>

Except for the last part.

What was he supposed to do, if ever his mind went blank the moment before he kisses Rosa Gigantea? What the hell did Yumi felt after she read the script? Why did she not insisted the deletion of the scene—why not just a tight hug, or a kiss in the cheek—why must he kiss Rosa Gigantea? He's a man, of course; the whole Hanadera high school division would be enraged about this and would assassinate him the moment they watch the Yamayurikai play. This is _Rosa Gigantea_. The woman that every man covets. He was supposed to be tearing himself in joy, drowning himself in hightened euphoria. All he felt was that he was abusing Shimako-san and himself.

He could not proceed with the last pages of the transcript. He repeatedly read, slowly, absorbing the essense of every line and description that would lead to that kiss—yet he could not imagine himself doing it. Something was in Rosa Gigantea that he could never breach. Today is the first rehearsal of the play, and they would be meeting at the Rose Mansion. He remembered the very words that Shimako-san spoke, that she had mentally prepared herself for it, with a bleak expression upon her face. She was determined to accomplish the task, even though she was very uncomfortable with the situation. He then, had no choice but to comply. The White Rose's determination forced him to look backward, neglect the hesitation that his feelings were pushing, and just get over it. It would be rude to neglect Rosa Gigantea's determination and guts.

Did Rosa Gigantea ever kiss a boy?

Yuuki reread the whole scene again. This time, he'd be a professional actor who would seek for Rosa Gigantea's cooperation for a mini practice. After all, they would be acting quite many scenes together.

He then, began to read the last parts of the script. He almost tore the booklet apart. _There_, the fateful moment when Darcy would be proposing to Lizzy. The scene was described to be too romantic—he really wanted to switch places with Yano. He wanted to demand a shuffling of characters, just to have that moment with her. The kiss, who he had been dreaming for the longest time for that moment to come, would just be stolen by his apprentice, in a play. Yano just met Touko once, and for the coming festival, he would kiss her.

Or not. That might be sooner.

Touko and Yano could be having their own little rehearsal. They might even come to the point that they should practice the scene. Repeatedly. No. No. But, would Touko allow it? She would not, right?

Yuuki sighed for the nth time. He was standing at the back of the Rose Mansion, preparing himself for the first practice. He excused himself by stating a lie that he badly needed to pee. The moment he stepped out of the Biscuit Door, he almost lept across the staircase, and rushed at the back of the mansion. After than, he paced back and forth for the last eight minutes, while repeatedly looking at the part of the script where he and Shimako-san would kiss. Only now that he had the courage to flip couple of pages and read Touko's kissing scene. He was seething in anger, and felt his blood churn because of severe jealousy and possessiveness. _Her kiss should have been mine._

Nine minutes have passed.

He needed to go back.

As he ascended the stairs, he realized that he was absolutely pissed off at this arrangement. He hated to see Touko going romantic over another man even though it would be just an act. He felt cheated. He wanted to steal her and mark her first. He wanted to steal that kiss. He even wanted to do it now. She may have rejected him, they may have been besting each other out to whoever was better acting that nothing happened, he might have been so hurt because of that rejection, but those did not stop him from feeling pain. With Touko he felt extreme feelings that he never knew before, and now was not an exception.

He wanted to say to Touko and everyone that she belonged to him. Not because of stupid chauvinism or machismo, but because he felt that she wanted that, too.

He opened the door, and the first people he saw among all others were Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis en bouton. He tried to think that a kiss is meaningless.

"Sorry for the delay."

* * *

><p><em>Rosa Chinensis Log<em>

_As the director, I coordinated with the rest of the associated clubs in order to get the jobs done—from the backdrops, costumes, props, and lights to the actors and scripts. Thus far, the designs for the costumes of every character in the play and the backdrop designs, were already submitted to the Rose Mansion, and it turned out that all of the suggestions of the Yamayurikai match with their visions. Immediately, with the approval of my fellow Roses, I gave them the go signal to make the clothes and backdrops. Even the props were already provided by the art club. Thus far, the production seemed to be doing well. _

_The booking of the auditorium for the main event, however, was still in the Lillian administration office. Rosa Foetida, who volunteered for the tasks, said that there was a large chance that the planned time for the play would not be in conflict with other clubs who wanted to use the auditorium. Today, Rosa Foetida will give her report about the venue's development. But, I guess, given her skills in manipulation, she will be giving us the good news. Hah—_[she stopped writing] _Rosa Gigantea just whispered to me that the venue was "nailed". Mission accomplished!_

_Today is the first general rundown of the script. I already advised that they should familiarize themselves with their lines, and their corresponding flow of conversation, since the script was very detailed; it was written as if it was a script for a movie. I am feeling their tension of getting this job done excellently, since this is the last production that Yoshino, Shimako, Yuuki, Magane-san, Alice-san, Kobayashi-san, and I would be a part of. Cinderella was the first, and it was done superbly; and under my direction, I am determined to have the same level of professionality and distinction as the last two Yamayurikai productions, or perhaps even more. I wanted this to be the most memorable thing that I have done in high school. But should this strange ambition be a problem with dealing with my siblings' situation?_

_This log is restricted for the future Roses' reading, and will serve for their future reference. It was being done even before Mizuno Youko's term, and it contunues until today. This might be—no, will be read by my soeur; and for this, I am warning her (you!) that this was just what I think of the upocoming rehearsal. However, this does not mean that the sibling-situation that I have written before was not connected with my role as Rosa Chinensis. _[Yumi wondered why she even wrote the last sentence in the log]_ The script was well-made, as said by __Yoshi__ Rosa Foetida herself. Even though she was way more interested with Ikenami Shoutarou, this did not mean that she could not see the quality of this love story's script. She did not even bother to react when she saw that kissing scenes were part of it. I thought so too; it as not like anything too indecent—it was just a simple touch of pairs of lips, which would be performed in a very aesthetic manner—something that the audience would not feel disgust or offence but romance . . . or anything related to that feeling. I could even picture it myself, but whenever __Tou__ Rosa Chinensis en bouton to be the one performing the kiss with a boy that I just met few days ago, the scenario inside my mind goes into haywire, and I felt it malfunctioning. It's giving me headaches every time I come across that section. But being the director, I had no choice but to imagine other people, other than my little sister, to be doing it. It would be painful for me, because I knew the situation that my petite soeur and the Hanadera president were in, and the fact that I am allowing someone else, some unkown boy to be kissing my cute petite soeur on the lips. Fine! I am biased for my brother!_

_But should I sacrifice my sister over this play? I was seeing this rather in the negative side of the situation—my job, beyond words, is to protect my dear sister. And am I having a good shot out of it? No. But my little sister was had nothing to say about it. She did not reacted violently, contrary from what I expected. I expected her to say something about Yuuki, about her role, about his role. But none was said. I knew what she feels, but it seems that she was keeping it for herself. I may sound like the play is more important than my sister; yet, I feel that am guilty for it. I hate myself for turning it like this._

_And based from the level of Rosa Chinensis en bouton's pride as an actress, a kiss would not matter for her. Furthermore, she said nothing about it. _

_That aside, I begin to have anxious thoughts about Rosa Gigantea and __Yuu__ the Hanadera president. They too will have their own kissing scene, and thus far, he was still uncomfortable with the idea. He said so himself, one day when I bravely inquired about it, that he would do all he can to not embarrass Rosa Gigantea too much. He insisted too, that he would only be doing it at the play only. This is where my crisis comes in . . . how should I know if they will do it the way I wanted it at the time of the play? What if the kiss screwed up? What if they began to feel awkward about it, thus leading to its failure? It's not like, the whole play would be sent to the trash bin if ever they would not do it, but still. What if __he__ screwed this up? Rosa Gigantea was very serious that she agreed to it, and if Yuuki embarrased her by screwing this up . . . ?_

_However, I was still surprised with Rosa Gigantea's professionality, which rivaled my bouton's. They must have given in to too much deliberation and personal space just to get things done. I was expecting __Tou__ my bouton to instantly react upon reading the script, but she did not. The same thing with Rosa Gigantea. Her bouton was about to protest when Rosa Gigantea stopped her halfway. _

_I envy their guts, to be honest. With such determination, they can get anything that they wanted._

* * *

><p>Touko's known for the thinness of her patience. She had gone through different hurdles; therefore, she could survive this one without sacrificing tears or sweat. Not even a speck of effort for this play. She has mastered speaking formally, as required; it would not be very difficult for a girl who had been born into a well-off and traditional family. The play is very conversational; it does not require any streanous activities. And his new partner was very agreeable; he was able to grasp her ideas very easily. Furthurmore, his character was just to act cool and stoic; he only needed to act all high and mighty and quiet to be considered as Darcy. Yet, he needed to analyze the character more; Darcy was more than that. Being agreeable that Yano-san really was, she should have no qualms about the kiss scene. She had planned to be as detached as possible; too bad that she hasn't had her first kiss.<p>

That was too bad. The worst, even.

A girl always wanted to have her first kiss to be so magical, even with someone pragmatic like Touko. Even though it was just a touch of lips, a girl like her could also dream of something so idealistic, even if she wanted to think otherwise. She could not help it—why in the hell that her first kiss would be stolen for this play? And with a person she just barely knew? Why? Why!

Yet, she was more aware of the fact that Yuuki would be having his own kissing scene with Shimako-sama. The moment Yumi-sama announced Yuuki's character, she felt cold sweat. More so when she read the script. She realized that the boy who she had strong feelings since the last months would be partnered to the perfect and amiable Shimako-sama. She thought bitterly: Yuuki-sama was way out-of-league for the Wisteria Maiden of Lillian. There would be no assurance that they could keep the chemistry between them, as the play progresses. Could they act romantic, even with the smallest of gestures?

Touko knew the answer.

Memories of Hanadera School festival ran through her mind like whirlwind. She witnessed it, how Yuuki-san and Shimako-sama did not blend with the background, like a pair of lovers enjoying a relaxing scenery that only they could imagine. The way Shimako-san placed her hands upon Yuuki-san's arm while they judged the classed that they were assigned to, and by the way they act themselves comfortably.

She felt envy and jealousy that day. If ever she allowed him to express his feelings, they could still be in better terms than this. Now, only she was in turmoil of her feelings. Yuuki seemed not to mind her anymore; she could only detect raw discomfitness from him. And for her, that seemed to be unfair.

That he was getting more detached from her, while she was becoming more attached to him.

All the members of the Yamayurikai were now inside the salon of the Rose Mansion; every one was holding their scripts. Most of them have now highlighted their lines.

Rosa Chinensis en bouton was beside Rosa Gigantea. Touko was now in character, considering herself as that determined Lizzy the whole time Rosa Chinensis had been directing. She had studied every other character, so that when the moment comes that Lizzy would interact with them, it was as if she was Lizzy herself, knowlegeable of all things that she might have experienced.

The second scene was now in commense. Everyone in the Bennett family would be involved, including Charlotte's family, and of course, Darcy's group. Rosa Chinensis was now calling for Yuuki-sama, which happened to excuse himself ten minutes ago.

The Biscuit door opened, revealing the boy, "Sorry for the delay."

Touko's onee-sama whined, "Come on, Yuuki, it's the scene 2 now."

"Right."

A laptop was now ready, thanks to Aikira-chan, who volunteered to help, which vexed Yuiri-chan to the bones. Today, Yumi-sama warned all that she would not be forgiving the moment she stepped in as the play's director, therefore, all must put their best foot forward, at all times. This left the poor Gigantea petite soeur to be cringing inside her dark uniform, the fact that her best friend would be watching her play flirt and giddy, probably for the first time in her life. Aikira, she observed, was exhibiting ultimately different behavior; she did not detect anything that would affect Yuiri's acting. She was not giving her best friend any signs of jesting, teasing, or provoked laughter; she was acting so inconspicuous so that Yuiri would not be too embarrassed.

Scene two: the community dance at the Town Hall. Touko decided to read the novel only and not to watch any interpretation of the book; she wanted to create the character as she saw it fit. She looked at Shimako-sama, and looked closer at her. She is her beloved older sister, only person that she could confide among all her acquaintances. She is important to her and would do anything to protect her honest, gentle sister.

Rosa Chinensis called for all the actors required to the scene. She told her directions to each of the actors, never missing anything.

Several people were in attendance. Some were reprising their duties inside the Rose Mansion, such as Hosokawa Kanako-chan. Aikira-chan, who served as the "camera-man", was able to have a little role in the play too, as Yumi-chan insisted (Yumi asked Touko to invite the first year, but it seemed that Yumi did the job instead).

Yuuki-sama was Charles Bingley, Jane Bennett's love interest. Touko repeated this in her mind several times, without stopping. Thus, she have forgotten everything, and thought only of the idea that Shimako-sama—no, Jane was truly happy the moment Charles Bingley had set his eyes on her only . . . until the rest of the dance.

* * *

><p>"Cut. Brilliant."<p>

_Brilliant _was the word that everyone had associated to Yumi during the rehearsals. That was the first word that she would say after _cut_. No matter how inadequate in her eyes a scene was played, she would say that compliment, as if another term for 'thanks for the hard work'. However, that was not the case in the scene here. Two hours had passed since the Hanadera students and Yamayuri council had been practicing; one hour to go. There have been no breaks, since the group would be staying for tea and cookies anyway. However, Yumi the director had been so fired up with directing that at the first take, she immediately pointed out several concerns and pointers that the actors should polish for the next rehearsal. Even Touko, who was already a very versatile actress, had tasted some advice from her onee-sama.

Little did they know that she insisted some time together with the former Drama club president for some instruction on how to direct a play. Even Sachiko was not spared with Yumi's aggitation to perfect her job. All Sachiko could do was to kiss her on the head and say, "Please don't overwork yourself."

"Yano-san, look," She walked to the second year, and said to him, "You need to look unpredictable for this. You see, at this point, you are confused about your impressions with Lizzy here, so you tend to be curious about her, but reluctant to be so, because you fear that you . . ." She explained her directions what she wanted Yano to do. They were already finished rehearsing the first quarter, which was fast accomplishment for them. With their pace, they might have finished the whole production within two weeks. With Touko as the main character, the odds for NGs were reduced in a great deal.

As with the other actors, they seemed to be doing well too. Even Yuiri, who was definitely untouchable before and after every takes, was handling her character astoundingly well, that even Aikira was almost swimming in her drool because of her fascination.

"I can't take it . . . It's too much for me. She's taken over of someone from another dimension." The first-year member of the Debate Club could not even process anything apart from her bestfriend's acting.

"Close your mouth, Aikira-chan."

"Ah, sorry, Touko-sama." Aikira was able to get out of her stupor because of Touko's scolding. The Red Rose scion was glaring at her with half-lidded eyes, her mouth tightly closed. Aikira grinned because of embarrassment. "Heh."

Immediately, the Red bouton reflexed away from looking at the short-haired girl. She tried to compose herself by changing the subject (she could not handle losing her intimidating reputation by being shocked because of a grin), "Your best friend have the talent."

"Yeah. She got that from copying Sei-sama."

This person absolutely had not discretion about dropping out names. However, only one person came to Touko's mind. Shimako-sama's Onee-sama? "Satou—Satou Sei-sama? The former Rosa Gigantea?"

"I guess. Who knows." Aikira shrugged.

_How small, really, is the world?_

* * *

><p><span>Several Days Later<span>

"No, Yuuki, Shimako-san. Not like that."

Another sound of slap of a rolled paper was heard, several steps away from the imaginary stage of the salon at the second floor of the Rose Mansion. The air was so deafiningly silent that saying that a pin falling to the floor would be too overrated. More so, when the _kantoku_, Yumi, halted Yuuki and Shimako's performance halfway, with a slap of the script against her upturned hand. It was insulting to the delicate ears. Yumi—disagreeing to whatever she was seeing?

All seemed to agree.

Touko was seething in irritation while she stood ten minutes more than she should at the side of the stage, waiting for her turn. Noriko was angrily grasping one pleat of the dark skirt of her uniform, that every Lillian student would be aghast seeing the wrinkle upon her skirt. The unwritten rule was being violated. The White bouton was seeing the kissing scene four times in a row, and still, the Hanadera Kaichou was not able to execute what the Red Rose wanted. She could control herself if the kissing scene could be over in just one take—but no. Four times . . . four times: when Yuuki-sama was about to kiss Shimako-san, Yumi-sama's script was abused again by her waiting hand. Yuiri was worried not because she noticed the growing wrinkles upon her onee-sama's skirt.

This is not good. Everyone seemed restless.

Yuuki was trashing the stage, for the first time. Shimako gasped as she heard Yumi's slightly low voice.

_Yumi-san's uptight today. I could almost see Ice Princess-sama._ Yoshino almost blurted that out.

Then, _Kantoku_ sighed. When she finished, she smiled once again, then grinned. She was already standing from her seating position, and announced rather jovially, "Everyone seems very fidgety. Please take your breaks first. Let us assemble after twenty minutes. Is that all right with everyone?"

Everybody nodded. Yumi-sama asked so nicely that no one bothered objecting. Some went out of the salon; some stayed and took some random seat to rest on. The Hanadera boys insisted that they should prepare iced tea and biscuits instead of the Lillian ladies who were assigned for the job.

Everyone scattered away, doing something else rather than approach Yuuki and Shimako.

"Oi, Yumi. Tired?" Yoshino sat beside Yumi, after the latter (almost) bounced onto her chair in an unladylike fashion.

"Hehe." Yumi replied, while giving a peace sign to her Yellow Rose.

"Thought so. Yuuki still looked awkward when he's about to kiss Shimako. Even though you specifically told him to calm the heck down."

Yumi just shrugged "Agh. No comment. And stop with the swearing, Yoshino-san."

"Hai, hai." Yoshino lowered her voice, and pretended that she was not talking to Yumi. "I understand your feelings. Of Shimako's, Touko's, and Yuuki's, too."

"No comment." Yumi gritted.

"It's quite hard being in your shoes. You thought that when you're a Rose, your worries would only revolve on your petite soeur's sister candidate, your university applications, your jobs in the Yamayurikai. Yet your new dilemma now involved more on the personal side." Yoshino looked at her, with a forced smile.

"I know." They were quiet for a while, until she continued. "This is not my problem, yet I was so affected as if I was the one involved."

"For Shimako too." Yoshino sighed.

From her position, Noriko looked warily at Touko, who was actually growing familiars out of her backside. She was quite upset at the turn of the rehearsals too, of how a slow the pacing of the last scenes were, but she was more surprised to see Touko releasing bad spirits everywhere. It must have been one of her most creative imaginings, but she could not help but pat Touko's shoulder just to get the latter out of her dark aura. "Chill, Touko."

"This is just annoying me." Touko gritted her teeth while she looked away from the current people on the imaginary stage. "Yuuki-sempai could not even do the scene before the kiss, how much more of the kiss itself? In the last ten minutes, I should have been on that stage already."

Noriko decided to voice out her opinion, no matter how rude it was. "Was that the only thing you care about?" The White bouton knew the exact reason of Touko's irritation. The more that she was guilty of what she said, knowing that her onee-sama had the same problem under her shoulders. Touko refused to move anywhere, and insisted that she would be staying were she was. She was neither hungry nor thirsty. She just wanted to act. Seeing the mask that Touko had been putting for the last ten minutes, Noriko decided to stay, and just watch her Onee-sama.

On the other side of the room, where the two Roses, and Noriko and Touko, were silently observing Shimako and Yuuki, who were still unable to talk to each other since the break. It was obvious that they were not prepared for that scene; they did not follow Yumi's instruction that they should prepare for the scene. They were not required to kiss yet (as Yumi said) but she needed to see the emotions _before the kiss. _

Not to mention that it was in front of everyone.

Yuuki and Shimako had no choice—a much larger audience would be seeing them. As Yoshino put it: they should _desensitize_ themselves.

"We should have prepared for this. We should have practiced that scene instead of avoiding it." Yuuki muttered. He scratched the back of his head, as a sign that he was so embarrased with his four consecutive NGs. He was doing an excellent job, until they were practicing the last scenes. They could have excused themselves that they were tired, but the true reasons were obvious. They could not give such an excuse. They signed up for this.

"I also hold the blame. I was not doing my best. I guess I still am minding everyone around me that I could not concentrate." She looked at her script, instead at Yuuki.

"We need to do something, something to desensitize ourselves from this awkwardness." Yuuki complained, and suddenly, he was thinking hard that he was only looking randomly at the floor beneath him. Then, Yuuki looked up to Shimako, and asked courageously, "Shimako-san, have you kissed a man before?"

This caused an immediate blush from the White Rose. "No, I haven't."

"Uhuh," Yuuki whispered. "Not even your father, when you were young or something?"

"No. I can't remember." Shimako moved her head from side to side.

Not that far away, Yoshino suddenly broke Yumi's reverie by asking brusquely, "What's happening between those two?"

Yumi and Yoshino's eyes began to narrow. "I don't know. But it's so suspicious."

Yuuki stretched out his hand a little to Shimako and said, "Please don't think that I'm a jerk and I take advantage of the situation, but we really need to get passed this problem. I'm sorry because I will be taking your first kiss."

"That was stablished from the start." Shimako slightly looked away.

"This is entirely bad, because I'll be taking it, but not because of love." Yuuki declared guiltily.

"I did not say that it would be my first—" Shimako's protest was smothered by Yuuki's abrupt movements. The White Rose was surprised even more when Yuuki grabbed (surprisingly gently) her shoulders, rested his palm on the back of her head, and one hand still on her one shoulder, that she only sufficed another gasp. "Stay still, Shimako-san." He looked very determined; his brows were almost connected, and sweat had been forming at his temples. Their bodies were very close to each other, that their shoes were almost touching.

"I will kiss you now, even if we don't want to." Yuuki whispered resolutely. Yuuki tilted his head, and brought his face closer to Shimako's.

"What the hell is Yuuki doing—" Yumi stood from her seat violently.

"Don't tell me—" Yoshino was already wide-eyed from her realization.

Noriko swiftly looked at Touko. "Touko—!" She was not breathing.

Yuuki softly landed his lips on Shimako's slightly opened ones. Shimako closed her eyes tightly. The movement inside Yuuki's closed eyelids was calm. There was no movement, not even their lips, not even Yumi and Yoshino (who was about to attack them), not even the people that were inside the salon, looking at them or not. Not even the ones seated nor the ones standing up. Not even the people who were just about to sip the freshly made tea or to bite the offered biscuits.

Noise seemed not to exist today.

They broke the kiss after the longest five seconds. He slowly released her from his hold, but did not take a step away from her. Shimako, however, took a half-step beckward, her face red, her head down, her arms still on her sides. Yuuki's face was motionless, and devoid of any color.

Then, both inhaled fiercely.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p>AN: What the hell was that. The moment my sister finished reading the draft, she screamed "Shimako/Yuuki!" with her both arms raised, but then I told her, stick! Stick to Touko/Yuuki! That is only a freaking twist! Just a twist!


	28. Aftermath

**A/N: **Yo! Welcome to another chapter of BCD! Sorry for not updating sooner, even though I had a lot of time writing, given the length of the Christmas vacation here in PH—for a university student. I'm guilty of watching anime like Last Exile, Blood+, and Ergo Proxy (this effing rocks) all over again. And I mean, those three encompassed more than 100 episodes—although I cheated by selecting the best episodes. Anyway, please bear with this new installment. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 28: Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>Noriko's face was red. She could not believe what was going inside her mind right now. Seeing the two kissing in front of them, she felt a great tug inside her chest that it hurt badly. Tension, excitement, and passion she was seeing in that abrupt moment that she could not look at her best friend, who happened to be beside her. It looked too convincing. Shimako-san looked so flushed, while Yuuki was pale—as if that moment came from some shoujou manga. It was too romantic that it irritated her. Because she could not look directly at Touko with an excitedly fluttery expression. It was as if she was betraying her best friend.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Noriko said it. Yet it came out to as a long drawl, as if the air that she uses to speak ran thinly in between her teeth. However, she looked at Touko, whose eyes seemed to glob out, her jaw hanging as if by a thin thread. Her left hand was shaking, undulating on its own accord, that she swiftly shoved it inside the side pocket of her dark skirt. One line of sweat traced at the sides of her face, from her left forehead, to her left cheek, then stop at the chin, only to drop upon her unrolled script. "Yuu—Yuuki-sama." She breathed, erratically.

Upon the invisible stage, Yuuki said to Shimako, "Sorry."

"No. No. Do not even mention that." The White Rose said firmly after gulping. She looked at Yuuki, who was pale enough to compare to the while walls of hospitals or asylums. She brought one hand to her mouth, and touched her fingers to her lips, while looking at his pale face. She then, inquired to Yuuki with worry, "Yuuki-san, please do not tell me you stopped breathing while we kissed."

He was still breathing deeply. "Isn't that what it's supposed to be?" Yuuki pondered.

He seemed not to get the gist of their situation. And how awkward it was.

"Shows over! Go back to what you're doing. Break-time, right? Please mind your own business." Yoshino began to shout, as everyone was still dumbfounded from what happened. It seemed that the kiss had more impact if it was not rehearsed, unlike during a few minutes ago. Immediately, everyone proceeded to his or her own business like they have seen nothing. "Yuuki, you haven't kissed anyone yet, have you?" Yoshino realized Yuuki's situation quickly, however, she deliberately separated Shimako and Yuuki by a meter by dragging Shimako a little, and pushing Yuuki slightly away.

Yumi, however, still was not speaking, but she was watching Rosa Gigantea closely.

"That was my first kiss." Yuuki blurted out.

"You're eighteen and still you haven't kissed anyone before that? How long are you going to surprise me?" Yoshino exclaimed. Noriko was looking at him unbelievably. She put herself in the middle of the pair, shielding her older sister from the still pale man.

"Noriko." Shimako happened to say.

The Debate club member, who happened to be documenting the rehearsal, happened to capture those seconds that Yuuki and Shimako were _unaware_ of their surroundings. Although she wanted to stop recording, that thought delayed its registration in her brain the moment her two sempai were doing it. Just like everyone, she stopped moving. That includes stopping the recording. The Robotics club member, who happened to be beside her, was silently processing the whole event, although she looked as if she'd seen nothing. Yuiri said jadedly, "Once you've seen it, it cannot be unseen."

"You're freaking right." The raven-haired first year muttered. Yet, for the first time she became so nervous the moment the Red Rose Bouton lanced her eyes to Aikira's direction. She looked royally pissed, and was on the verge of hysterics. The sempai walked slowly to her direction, and stopped in front of her. "Oh crap."

"Did you record everything that happened?" The next Red Rose asked glumly.

"I—I—I don't know." Aikira lied.

The older girl put out her hand outward and unhurried, "Let me see."

"I—I—" Aikira manage to mutter. When was the last time she felt that she tried _not_ to pee in her skirt? The way Touko-sama unhurriedly asked her to surrender the camcorder was terrifying, as if she told her that she would destroy the technology the moment she asked for it. Her eyes were like storms. She was paralyzed from all movements, except her own hand, which was now removing the camcorder from its tripod and giving it to Touko's hand.

"Give it to me." The Rosa Chinensis said. She was behind Touko that Aikira did not notice her. Her eyes were just focused on the Rose's bouton, whose eyes were fervent with unknown danger. The Red Rose gently tugged upon Touko's shoulder and said again, "Give it to me, Touko. Please."

Touko complied.

When the camcorder was already in Yumi's hands, her bouton cast her head downward, ashamed of her behavior. She could not even control her emotion the moment she realized that her kouhai had recorded everything. It was as if a memory sprang before her and took all her rationality away. Her onee-sama, Yumi, began to fumble herself with the buttons. "Aikira-chan, Yuiri-chan, come here." She said. Then, she looked at her younger sister with a silent warning.

"Yes, Yumi-sama?" Both first years asked.

Touko could not hear anything that the three were discussing. She just wished that Yumi-sama would delete it. Yet, that moment was now engraved within her. Her jealousy was eating her away.

* * *

><p>"How was it, Shimako-san?" Yoshino asked.<p>

"Please, Yoshino-san, do not anymore ask her of—" Yuuki was trying not to embarrass Shimako-san anymore; he was trying to fan out the current discussion because the Hanadera council, particularly Kobayashi, Yano and Magane were giving him looks of either admiration or envy, who were on the far side of the room.

"It was nice. Although I was very surprised," Shimako said, who seemed not to notice Yuuki's distress, however with a hint of embarrassment.

After the kiss, she had braced herself and act competently. She looked at the Hanadera student, smiling pleasantly, as if the kiss was like him offering tea during ordinary days. That probably made her slapped the unassuming president. She faced Noriko with a calm attitude, telling her bouton to subside her worries. She continued explaining, "Although I think I should have been more welcoming than surprised. Jane and Charles anticipated that, I think. Don't they? Their parting was just as painful as it was long. They almost gave up on each other." She prompted out that scene on the script that she'd been holding.

"You're right. So, what am I going to change on my end?" Yuuki was once again concentrating.

Yoshino and Noriko dropped their jaws. Yumi-san's brother was acting as if Yoshino, Noriko, and the others, were not present; instead, he inquired more about the kiss like a preferred condiment over dinner. It irritated Noriko—she knew that _that _was all business (and to those two it seemed to be), but should he be more affected because she just kissed _Rosa Gigantea?_ His actions were like negating all known fact that the current Lillian princess was not desirable. Nobody could nonchalantly kiss the White Rose that easily! They should undergo strenuous, brutal, physical and psychological tests before they could have the guts to kiss the White Rose! Just to invade a little of Shimako's personal space was too much for everyone who admired her, how much more of the touch of Rosa Gigantea's lips?

And he was acting like nothing happened? Was he that resilient?

Yuuki and Shimako still were not minding everyone around them. "I thought that was your first kiss." Yuuki shivered.

Shimako just smiled. "No, that wasn't."

"But I thought you said—" The Hanadera president half-hysterically countered . . .

"You asked me if I kissed a man before; I haven't. But my first kiss was taken already by someone." She chuckled at the thought. "It's my hopeless onee-sama."

"Onee-sama?" He questioned, but he immediately retreated and instantly apologized to the White Rose for intruding to the White Rose's personal matters. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, I slipped it out."

"Does your little sister know about this?"

"Yes. I tell my cute sister everything."

"Ah."

"That was good, Yuuki. You captured what I want to see in that scene." The Rosa Chinensis announced. However, the two were more surprised with Yumi's declaration because they had been inside their world far too long. They did not even notice Noriko and Yoshino the moment they started to discuss their roles. "Although I would appreciate it if you just did that during the rehearsal, rather than on breaks." Yumi carried on. "Yuuki, Shimako-san, I need to talk to you in private, before the practice resumes in ten minutes."

Noriko, who was watching their every move, could not blame Yuuki for that. Yet, what about Touko? She could not help but see a disagreeable trait that Yumi's brother was exhibiting right now. "Yuuki-sama, why are you so indifferent about all of this? Why are you acting as if nothing has changed? Don't you know what your aggressive and rash action did to others? To my onee-sama? To Tou—!"

Yuuki snapped, but in a much repressed state. He gritted bitterly, "Of course I did! But I tried not to be too affected. Shimako-san has been giving her all for this—even though I know that she's still uncomfortable with _that_. Of course, I was affected—she's Shimako-san, after all." Now, the pale colors of his face turned to deep crimson. "I would be lying if I say that I'm not lucky. I would be not myself if I did not feel any guilt. I am being a jerk, but to negate all what you've said, and to tell you the truth, Noriko-san: I am a man, too."

All three Roses were shocked at his confession. Yet, Yumi was the first to recover, "Shimako-san, Yuuki, please follow me." The director said gravely. She turned around to proceed for the Biscuit door. When she turned around, Touko appeared before Yuuki and Shimako.

Touko stared blankly a Shimako. The latter hesitated to say anything, but just gave her a guilty smile and bowed slightly, then followed Yumi. Yuuki, however, realized that Touko was inside the room all along—she must have seen everything he'd done. Instantly, he felt that his world was about to crumble. He could not look at her any longer, whose eyes glared at him like laser beams. Her lips were thinly shut.

"Yuuki?" Rosa Chinensis (along with Shimako) called out from the door.

"Hai." He replied. When she was about to pass Touko, he said softly, "_Gomen_," and then proceeded outside the door.

This angered Touko even more.

* * *

><p>Yumi, Shimako, and Yuuki went at the back of the Rose Mansion. When both her companions were already settled, Yumi immediately bowed and breathed, "I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"<p>

"No, please Yumi-san . . . " Shimako tried to stop her friend.

"Yumi, please, stand up. Please." Yuuki attempted to calm Yumi. He embraced her then.

She straightened her posture, as Yuuki demanded it, while the latter was still holding her tightly. She had tears upon her face. "I am just letting everything fall down before me."

"Yumi." Yuuki just let her sister cried and wet his crisp ash-gray uniform.

Yumi was torn seeing her sister being hurt that badly. She thought that Touko would handle this situation well that she just allowed everything does its own course, yet it she knew the moment that Touko asked Aikira about the footage that she was wrong again. That she misread her little sister. That she was not sensitive enough. It was too much to see herself failing as a senior and as a close friend to her imouto.

"Yumi, snap out of it." Yuuki said gently, while brushing his hand along her older sister's head. "You are the director; you should be so tough like you used to. Just like the first day we start practicing." Yuuki grabbed her sister's shoulders. Tears were still flowing live waterfalls upon her face. He continued, "Soon, this will be over. After that, I'll be taking care of _everything_. If that's your worry. Please, Yumi. I'll fix this."

Shimako watched Yumi and her tough, supportive brother. She smiled, put her hands upon Yumi's erratic shoulders, and said, "If you may, Yumi, give us your detailed insights and reactions about it. Do not hesitate to tell everything."

That gave Yumi a little comfort and sniffed, "Okay. Okay." She decreed, in a much resolved manner, "I'll be the strict _kantoku_ now." She laughed a little, then put both her hands on her hips, she sniffed again, rather too unladylike, "Here's what I think about it . . . ."

Yuuki smiled proudly.

Shimako secretly thanked Yuuki for being so sturdy after all of this.

* * *

><p><em>I rather not look at her for the rest of the practice. It was too much for me. What I said to Noriko-san were all true; I was too affected. The kiss was satisfying, as it came from Toudou Shimako-san. I would be lying to myself again that I did not feel any attraction towards her—she was just too beautiful and smart and gentle and understanding that no man could deserve her. Not even great men that I know. To touch her was like sin; everything I've hidden inside me seemed to flow out like water, every flaw that I have. It was not happiness that I felt, it was disgust, for myself. I only did it not for her sake but for the play. But after it, I felt that my intentions were more than that. It did not give me the toughest blow until I saw Touko's face before me. I felt that I was betraying her, right before her eyes. She was watching everything. She was watching me.<em>

_The bitterness that I have been harboring against her vanished before me. All I see was her anger. Yet, when I see her in that state I felt calm. It was too conceited of me, but I felt that I wronged her, and I felt happy for it. Because somehow, my actions had an effect on her, instead of feeling nothing for me. Even if it were hatred. But, then, I felt my sister's heavy burden over what we've been doing, that when she looked at me directly, she must have felt her little sister's feelings directly. But now, I must be a good brother to her. I must be the best president of Hanadera for now. I need to disregard Touko first. This will be over. I will explain everything to her later. I will force her to listen to me, if I could have the chance. But now, we must wait._

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes have passed. The kissing scene was not repeated as the director announced; instead, the next scene, which was Touko's, was intended. As usual, as if Touko was not there; the moment her onee-sama said "Action!", she transformed into Lizzy instantly, sending chills to everyone around the room. It seemed the celebrated Lillian actress herself did not know that she had it in her.<p>

Yet, her onee-sama was worried by this almost impeccable acting. She was so slow, contrary to her past performances. Her former club president said so, that she was barely herself whenever she was performing in a play. She would always assume her character's personality all throughout the time, not before the her command starts. Touko's former club president told this to Yumi, herself. In any case that Touko was not at this state, there must be something that bothered her. Entirely.

_This is not good. This is not good. Not good at all_.

After thirty minutes of intense rehearsal, everyone, excluding the Hanadera council members and the Yamayurikai were left to deal with the cleaning of the salon. Nobody minded other's business; the leaders (the three Roses and Yuuki) were giving the commands, while the rest were following them. Everything was in order after ten minutes. Nobody wanted to stay any longer in the Rose Mansion, therefore, they prepared themselves to leave.

While walking at the path lined with ginkgoes, all Hanadera council members quietly formed a circle surrounding their president; all of them gave their XO a tap on the shoulders or back. They were ahead of the Yamayurukai fleet.

"What's happening there?" Yoshino pondered loudly.

"Who knows." Both Yuiri and Aikira deadpanned.

Back at the male group, everyone was silently regarding Yuuki's job back at the mansion. Kobayashi was the first to tease Yuuki. "I must say, Yukichi, you reeally are the boss." This was further flamed by Magane, with his usual swag, "You really are the best, Yuuki-san." All the cool Yano did was to grin at his sempai. Not only that he was able to meet his expectations, he passed through them, surprising Yano even more. Who knows what this ordinary man could do? He had done extraordinary in the past, gaining their alumnus, Kashiwagi Suguru-sempai's approval. Now he had done it again with Lillian's princess, Toudou Shimako-sama. He really envied the guy.

But what's with Matsudaira Touko-san? And him?

"Cut it out. Not today." Yuuki grimly said.

"Yeah, not now." Alice seconded.

Alice tried to throw a warning to Yuuki, but the latter snapped callously, glaring his eyes to his fellow counsels, and seethed, "Not. Another. Word."

Several steps behind them were the Yamayurikai members tenderly gripping on their little patience, deciding whether to talk to Shimako about _it _or not. The Kibara family was assembled in a very defensive bearing; the three were holding hands, Shimako being at the middle; their shoulders and upper arms touching, their walking pace at a very accurate interval. Noriko was having little seizures with her hands, that Shimako was the one herself calming her little bouton down, instead of otherwise. Yuiri's face was still uneventful as ever, although she was silently worried for both her older sisters, because (1) Shimako was acting as if nothing had happened; and (2) Noriko's skirt had its pleats went viral with wrinkles from the White bouton's unconscious gripping as time went by.

Yoshino could not even penetrate this tight triumvirate. But Yumi's occasional glance seemed to pierce all White sisters.

Noriko broke the silence among the three. She lowered her voice so that only the three of them could hear. "Are you okay, Shimako-san?" Yuiri only perked her ears, and grasped on Shimako's hand tighter.

Shimako only smiled. Noriko could not believe that the White Rose was calm, that she could clearly detect the truth from her words. "I became more confused, Noriko." This came before a beam upon her porcelain face, and a response of a tighter grip with both her enclosed hands. "But, then again, I don't want to worry you. I showed you that I can handle it."

Both little sisters were surprised with the sudden smirk upon the White Rose's face. Which was very unlikely. Very rare. No—never happened before.

Aikira was with the Yellow Rose Family, unable to raise the tension upon herself. Thus, she rather stick with the more hyperactive rose family. Yet, even with Yoshino's deathly stares and conniving death threats, she did not surrender to the Yellow Rose the camcorder that was safely tucked inside its case. It seemed that Yumi's power over her was far greater that the braided girl's.

Which was very contrasting with the environment that the Red Rose sisters were casting around. Touko's head was resting against the soft curve of Yumi's shoulders, and their arms were as if intertwined with each other, inseparable because of the long sleeves of their black uniforms. Their similar heights added to their synchronicity; the pigtails and their ribbons, their slow-paced walking, and their weakened statures. They were the last to traverse the long line of ginkgoes. Nobody noticed their "absence", because each of the rose family, and the Hanadera group, seemed to be minding their own worlds. Between the two of these pig-tailed ladies, Yumi was far more composed to produce a dignified step, while Touko allowed her big sister to drag her with the latter's pace.

"Touko?"

The Red Rose bouton sighed a very lazy, "Hmm?"

"Nothing." Yumi gripped her hand tighter.

"Onee-sama? Would you . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

When they reached the Lillian gates, one by one they left off. Yuuki still waited for the Yumi, therefore he was leaning at the pillars, consciously avoiding the girls' gazes. He greeted them goodbye with consecutive bows. When the White Rose family reached the gate, the heat rose up to his face. They did not notice his blush though, because the orange rays from the waning sun was hiding the cherried cheeks that he was having. Noriko, seeing that the guy was too amiable to really hate, blocked any further damage to her surroundings by deviating her irritation to the pleats of her skirt. Now, the wrinkles went viral as it spread throughout her sides as time went by.

Yuiri, who still appeared to be wholy unaffected by everything external, waited for her best friend near Yuuki's spot. The Hanadera president tried to ignite a small conversation, yet to no success. She eyed him with the most lackluster stare, like cat watching her master doomed to his demise.

The Yellow Rose sisters, along with their new mascot, Aikira, did not even notice the Hanadera president erected at the side of one of the pillars of the gate. When Yoshino noticed him, she just procured a Cheshire grin, which was hardly reciprocated by the man. He was sure that something inside the braided girl's mind was brewing, and to incite her more would be suicide. However, when the short-haired first year captured the attention of her four-eyed best friend, the former immediately ran, and said hoarsely to the latter, "Let's get out of here. Keep the package guarded. Mayday at six o'clock—" she looked at Yoshino who was behind them "—eyeing it like fresh meat." It turned out that the camcorder was the main reason the Yamayurikai were agitated.

So they fled.

Then, the Benibara sisters were visible from the gate. He could not even breathe. He tried not to meet the bouton's eyes, and just focused on his sister. "Yumi," he announced. When Yumi heard this, she stopped walking, and refrained from leaving her little sister's hand empty. "I won't be coming with you." Her little sister was giving a very confused look, but she continued, "I would be a little late. I'll be in Touko's place. Please tell Mom?" When Yuuki gave her an unsatisfied look, she added more, "And Dad?"

He knew what was about to happen. Gals before pals. He sighed, _too much with western pop culture. _But do "brothers" count in "pals"?

"Sure." He did his customary gestures, which was hard to do at the moment, given that Touko was its recipient. "I'm sorry for my sister. Please take care of her."

Immediately, the drill girl replied, rather bristly, "Don't say 'sorry' _all the time_." When she was given a salient look from her onee-sama, she said in an overflowing and overacting ladylike manner, "Of course I'll take care of her. But thanks for the reminder." She smiled gracefully.

That did not go well with Yumi.

"Well then." He just said, and bowed.

Yet, they forgot. They were supposed to separate at the M station.

They both waiting for the bus to arrive when they realized this though. The Fukuzawa siblings looked at each other with disbelief, eyeing each other, bantering telepathically, _you should not be tolerating her, you are her sempai!_ in which Yuuki replied, _I am tolerable and being tolerant!_

More so when they boarded the bus.

It turned out that _everyone _in the Lillian campus have been doing their duties for the cultural festival, therefore, left the school at a later time. This meant that the bus would be filled with students, and a chance of standing throughout the trip would be a known possibility. More awkwardness with the three of them.

Thus, with bad luck, they were standing, holding dearly to the rails. For both Yuuki and Touko, a memory waved through them like short circuits. Not to mention that he was supporting both women with his body so that they would not be crushed with the bus' populace. Touko tried to settle herself firmly, but whenever the bus stopped, or when there was an incoming road bump, she had no choice but to rest upon Yuuki's chest for support. It was too much for her pride, she was biting her lip in trepidation. Because she could not get away from him and, she had no choice.

When they separate at M station, they could not even give each other snide comments anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Matsudaira Residence<span>

Few things could ever disarm Touko, and one of those unknown few was Yumi's half-mooned eyes.

"Onee-sama—"

"That was uncalled for, Touko."

A moment of silence for both contrarily stubborn women. "Yes, that was. I'm sorry, onee-sama."

"That apology was not for me to receive."

"Moou."

Yumi sighed. She could not bare just watching Touko in such a childish manner. Even though she dreamed of seeing Touko acting according to her age—impulsive and reckless at times—she did not expect to see this in such a matter—"It was the kiss, wasn't it?"

"Yes—no, well . . . no."

The onee-sama sighed again. "You can do better pretending than _that._"

"I know."

The silence was monumental as it was excruciating. They talked sporadically; her sister forced herself into welcoming her into her room. They were on a lounge, sitting comfortably, with their socked feet upon the foam of seat. They did not bother to mind with decorum or proper seating, just plopped themselves, even though their skirts were already high above their knees. Yumi was watching her like a psychologist, and that meant that she was always on the receiving end of the conversation. She was even surprised that with little words as catalyst, her little sister would speak tremendously.

And shrink was on the roll.

"Fine, I was insanely vain." When Touko took a peak at Yumi, the latter gave a nod, making her continue with her random rants. "I was dreading that part that I want them to get it over it, already. But four times? Why could he be so incompetent with his acting that a kissing scene would take him four NGs in a row? He was better than that. Then he suddenly kissed her . . ."

She went on and on about how inconsistent the Hanadera president was, being totally incorrigible to him being too modest, which she considered disagreeable—for now. She was practically reciting probably most of her thorough observations of him. Yumi could just hold her breath not to embarrass her crimson-faced little sister, because the latter was as if reporting her observations of her favorite lab rat.

Which coincide with what Yumi sometimes detected from her brother. She could not help but to nod when Touko said that he apologizes too much.

"But that's the job. Why am I so affected with this? I know that _that _would be the idea the moment I read the script and learnt his role, but I thought that I could handle it. And Shimako-sama . . . Shimako-sama was just so kind . . . and they looked good together . . ."

Yumi held her breath again when her close friend was mentioned into the one-way conversation. However, she could not encourage herself to stop her little sister from talking by saying that she was jealous of her sempai. That would not account for just a slight bruising, but the thin, deep cut.

When she finally calmed down, Yumi rolled off her tongue a question that should have been her little sister's worry, "Should you be more concern with your own scenes? You'll be kissing Yano-san in the next rehearsal."

Touko became a little stiff. Then she hung her head unto the couch's backrest and sighed. "I know. And we have not talked about it yet."

"Touko," She moved closer to the drill-haired girl, and held her hand. "Just wait. Endure, and just wait."

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?"

"It's not always a one-way compromise. Well, you know that you have to reach out, rather than let him do it for you. Not all people knew what you want. Some know theirs, and they themselves reach for it. Some keep it hidden within themselves, without trying to acknowledge it. Tell me, Touko." The Rosa Chinensis gulped, and looked at successor squarely to the eyes. "What do you want?"

Touko's eyes were erratic, as an indication of not letting herself reveal too much. "Are you going to say that I should have accepted his feelings?"

"No. But you are giving him wrong messages."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it. I know that this chapter is uneventful, but I have to make this little down-low interlude for the next chapter. We are heading towards Touko and Yano's kiss, so expect some scenes involving Yano. Thank you very much for reading this chapter, and even the rest of the fic. Please click the button below for a review, whether it was too dragging, or too fast. Special thanks to CelticX for reviewing the past chapters. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you.


	29. Assumptions and Guesses

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 29: Assumptions and Guesses<p>

* * *

><p>Yano paced heavily as he held on his own script with his left hand. He <em>knew<em> how easy the next rehearsal would be for him. He also _knew_ how formidable Matsudaira Touko was, thinking back the yesterday's events, which amused him greatly that he could not sleep last night. He _knew_ that she's in love with his sempai and mentor, and proved it the moment he left her at Rose Mansion at Lillian Academy. He tried to be a gentleman, or rather, the Casanova that he thought was innate in himself. Casanova, however, had received a kick in the crotch as her quick retaliation—figuratively. Her ending comment shrank his balls that he needed to be home to bloat it again. Yet, that was the first time.

He _knew_.

He assumed.

She really was interesting. With her poisoned mouth, her perked eyebrows, and her half-lidded eyes, life could never be boring.

Whatever banging did his sempai's head had suffered that he was not noticing her? He cocked his head sideways, waved his hand in an elaborate curve, and recited Darcy's lines realistically as possible.

At the Council headquarters, with Yuuki and Alice on their seats.

Surely, that made him negated all background noise and focused only on his deep voice. The president inquired at his apprentice, "The ending scene?"

"Quite right, Kaichou." The blonde confirmed.

"Ah." Yuuki heaved.

He expected that reaction from him. He was quite "misplaced" lately, particularly after the last stage practice with Lillian's Yamayurikai few days ago. He surely was sourly, even after his spectacle of an "unofficial kiss" with Shimako-sama beforehand. Unofficial—Yano emphasized to himself as he recite Darcy's second confession—because it never happened during the period of the stage practice. He chuckled to himself. His sempai would very much burst his insides out of anger because of _yesterday._ Because he also had one.

He would not reveal this to the president; somehow, he had no balls to brag so. Being possessive was one thing, but if possessiveness had been entangled with strings more than exclusive demands, then he must not play with the Kaichou's patience and kindness too much. He was engrossed and absorbed by the Kaichou's faux invincibility that when he was personally invited by the council president into being his apprentice, his answer was simultaneous and immediate. The Hanadera Kaichou was kind as he was strict. Never discriminating, never hypocritical. He was always the subject of teasing when he's with his equals, yet he resorted to play it cool. With that, Yano thought that his sempai simply liked to be submissive. Yet, he felt that the Kaichou's defenses chipped when Matsudaira Touko was around.

The dusk after the last rehearsal, Fukuzawa Yuuki froze all the cockiness and familiarity of his friends when the conversation about the kiss had struck teasing among them. Even Magane-sempai, who happened to had paint-rolls of muscle beneath his skin, trembled at the sight of Yuuki-sama's silent wrath.

Oh, he had flaws. He's too honest. He's too nice. He gets his job done.

Those were given when he kissed Shimako-sama. He was just being nice, honest and accomplished.

Yano wondered how Shimako was thinking about that incident. Because, she too, was _nice_ and _accomplished._ But he wondered if "honesty" belonged to the common denominators of his two sempai's amiable qualities.

He knew, the moment that he recited Darcy's line that the Kaichou was close to snapping his head off.

* * *

><p><span>Yesterday<span>

The Matsudaira mansion received a call from a young man currently enrolled at Hanadera Academy for Boys, who requested the Matsudaira scion. The lady obliged the moment she heard from the butler's lips that the young man was Yano Shoutarou. She mentioned to her dear servant, when asked about the man's intention, that she was expecting his call.

After the phone rang and the dear man answered the phone, he thought that the young Fukuzawa lady, was the one calling. In truth, he was expecting. He knew of Yumi-chan, her sister, the gentle and cheerful girl who had his self-proclaimed godchild be like a spoiled child whenever Yumi was around. Always holding her hand.

Yet, it was this Yano Shotarou, who had a smooth and penetrating voice that made him too suspicious. But he had no choice; unless the lady rejected the call, he had to announce Yano's request before the lady. He went to the music room, knocked upon the large door, and found Touko-sama playing her violin.

When she heard of the man's name, the butler just nodded and handed her the phone. He then left.

He asked for her number. She had no cellphone, or any means of wireless communication, and had no reason to acquire one. Therefore, she gave him what she could provide: the land-line number of the Matsudaira House. It was of strategic decision; she doesn't want to be the one calling.

"Hello, this is Touko speaking." She initiated, effortlessly pinning the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she put down the bow of her violin.

"I _want_ to meet up with you. It's about the play." He sounded serious.

A vein just puckered out of her left forehead. _The nerve. _He was not even asking nicely. He was _kindly _demanding it.

"Oh?" She dared. She could imagine that she succeeded volleying the irritation that she felt.

"Yes, I want to talk about our scene." He replied quickly, very opposite to what she expected.

"I don't think I could meet up with you." She was not prepared yet. Of course, she would not spit it out through the phone. She modulated her voice in a low muttering, so that she might sound that she was somehow considering his offer. Today's Sunday. And even checking her schedule mentally, she could not find any avenue for them to meet. If he wanted this to be private. "The next general practice will be two days from now. I don't think I could meet with you after classes given my tight schedule. Why don't we just discuss . . . this before the rehearsal?" She gulped for air, as she picked her words carefully. "Surely we can spare some time before the rehearsal."

There was a moment of silence on the other line, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Then, Yano said abruptly, surprising the drill-haired Red bouton. "Well, I guess I can't help it. That leaves me no choice."

"What—"

He did not let her finish her inquiry. "Touko-san," he drawled lowly, "I guess I'll be seeing you before the rehearsal." His voice was cheery. This made her raise an eyebrow.

As her fingers tapped upon her hips, she replied. "Yeah. I'll see you then. Are there other things I can help you with, Yano-san?" She prayed for this phone call to end.

"That's the only reason I called. Thanks for entertaining the call. Goodbye, Touko-san."

"Bye."

That call almost had her upon the hook. She did not want to see him yet, dreading to face the inevitable fact that he's going to get the innocence of her first kiss.

Unless, she'd do something about it.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Two of Touko's classmates brought a blonde guest to the Rose Mansion. He happened to be wandering upon the garden adjacent to Maria-sama's shrine when the second-years noticed the _sefuku _he was wearing. He exactly asked for _Rosa Chinensis en bouton_ without mispronouncing the title. Given the student's hospitality to the enigmatic young man, they led him to the place where Matsudaira might possibly be.

The Rose Mansion's inhabitants was surprised with his arrival, that even with the introduction of those two second-years, it was moments before the name finally sank into their consciousness. The new recruit member of the Yamayurikai, the four-eyed first-year Yuiri, was the one who ping-ed the right nervous pathway to register the name before all of them. This made her drop a boring "Humph."

He was looking for Touko. The messengers left.

"She'll be here, any minute now." Rosa Chinensis said welcomingly. "Please sit. Tea?"

Moments after, the Biscuit door unbolted again, and a voice was just stemmed out from it. "Sorry for being late. Onee-sama—"

Yano stood up. "Oh," she said.

That gave Yumi the cue to relay the information that she gathered while her petite soeur was absent. "Touko. He's looking for you. He said that you are expecting him today."

Expecting him? _I was not expecting to see his face until tomorrow._ Touko could not remember any agreement between the boy about a meeting. _Was he lying to my onee-sama? _She nodded and smirk for confirmation. That deed alone was satisfying for her older sister. "Yes, I am." She misinformed. "Thank you for coming." She put her book bag to her self-designated seat upon the council table, and prepared herself to leave the room. "Yano-san?"

"_Hai._"

When Yano closed the Biscuit door, the Red bouton quickly headed to the stairs and sprang out of the mansion, without even minding the person behind her. Yano was tagging along comfortably, seemingly not noticing the simmering anger that the coil-haired girl was showing. They were on one side of the mansion, away from wandering students and the Yamayurikai.

"Yano-san, you lied to her, to Yumi-sama." She said gingerly.

"Oh? I did not."

"I am not expecting any visit from anyone today. We agreed that we are to meet before the rehearsal," she haughtily explained while keeping her temper in check, "which will be _tomorrow_."

"We meet before the rehearsal. _Now_ is before the rehearsal." He smiled sheepishly, which reminded her of his sempai. Given that they were to talk about the scene, her thoughts ran wild with the Hanadera president seeing her kiss his kouhai. With that catalyst, she was now totally annoyed. Yet, Yano replied, "I took the initiative, since you really weren't interested of seeing me."

_Is he acting?_ She observed him to be so cocky all the time, even in a conversation limited with a telephone. Touko only narrowed her eyes at him.

Yano continued, and noticed that his idiotic façade was discovered. His voice now was not playful anymore. "The truth is, I'm checking on you. No, I wanted to make sure that we won't have any problems for tomorrow's practice. You seemed to be all uncomfortable with the kissing scene."

She could not believe that she was hearing this. As if she was hearing from Yuuki himself. Everything that he was doing now seemed to remind her of him. Yet, she did not want any reminding. Save the battle for tomorrow. She then took the other route—to copy his attitude. "Yano-san, what made you think that _I'm_ bothered with tomorrow's practice? You are insulting me, Yano-san. I consider myself as a very good actress."

"I was just assuming, based from your actions before." His voice was low. Touko could smell the danger in continuing the conversation. He further told her, "He's an idiot because he could not notice you."

* * *

><p>Now, he was just assuming. He never knew what happened between his sempai and Touko-san, but he could sense that they were not comfortable with each other, the cumbersome uneasiness that branched off from a shared experience. He guessed that they were not like that before.<p>

This was getting more interesting. He was expecting her to act as if she heard nothing, yet she narrowed her eyes to him. "What do you know?" She grinned. "Never mind him. How would we do the scene?"

She just admitted that she was troubled about that last time. Bingo.

Just as he planned.

"My aunt." He was reciting the lines of the play without checking upon the script. He noticed that the moment he was acting Darcy, Touko's demeanor changed too. The pride of an actress, that swag just slammed right to his face. He smirked mentally.

The scene comprised mostly his confession, therefore, a little dialogue was needed from Touko. Instead, she was supposed to react in everything that he had to tell. Yet, as he recited his lines, she was looking intently at him, thoroughly digesting every word that he was saying. He was seeing the she was happy with what he was saying. When she replied her lines meekly, she even blushed, which surprised him more. The ability to blush through a fake emotion is hard. He further closed their distance, as a sign for his revelation.

"I have to tell you," He lifted his hand slowly, almost touching Lizzy's left cheek, almost a breath away. "You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I . . ." Darcy finally put his hand gently to her cheek, stepped closer to her, and looked longingly to her eyes. "I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." He whispered.

Lizzy's face leaned to his hand, and closed her eyes. She met his hand with his, lifting it, and sighed, "Your hands are cold." She brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed it. He smiled weakly but warmly. She lifted her face to meet his eyes, and smiled. His other free hand reached for her other cheek, and leaned closer, to kiss her. He could see her eyes closed for anticipation. He could feel her hot breath in less than an inch away.

"Not so fast, buster." She deadpanned. She lifted the side of her thin lips without even moving her face away. Her forefinger was the only thing that separated their lips. "Even if you acted Darcy that perfectly, and I am very impressed by it, you won't take my lips yet until tomorrow. You failed, that is, pushing your luck."

Surprised, he stepped one foot away from her.

"I was carried away." He mused, recovering from what happened a moment ago.

"You were? And I thought you planned all of this. The call, the uninvited visit, the outright assumption of my feelings—what are you planning, Yano-san? You are even more conniving than your sempai."

He smirked back. "I just want to set grounds. I just want to make sure that we won't have any NGs, like Yuuki-sama did."

"Yeah, right." She frowned. "Fine, fine. Yet, you're the one who got carried away. Too much for your pride, Casanova-kun?"

He raised his brow.

"This settled this meeting. Let's meet up with my sisters. They might get suspicious." She about faced, heading for the mansion's door.

"Oh?" The blonde could not move from his position.

She replied as she opened the door. "With vanity like yours? I won't think twice."

He laughed. Yup. Everything's according to plan.

* * *

><p>Yumi's eyes depicted worry the moment the Biscuit door opened once again, revealing the blonde Hanadera student and her imouto. She detected Touko's lie, and still, she did not act against it. She allowed her little sister to go on without giving her any warning. Touko was not anticipating any visit from Yuuki's apprentice, and from that, the guy just blatantly lie to her face. What was Yuuki training?<p>

She should tell this to her brother.

"Onee-sama!" Touko smiled as she opened the door for Yano. Yumi observed silently while reciprocally smiling to the pair. Both came inside with uniform feelings, without any tension between them.

Everyone was unknowingly watching them. Their eyes bore like vultures upon dead meat.

Yet, the pair seemed not to notice. Touko reached out for the man's bookbag and handed it to him. This signaled the Gigantea head to ask, "Ah, Touko-chan, is he leaving already?"

He replied instead. "I think I should go. My business with Touko-san is finished. I should not be hindering the Yamayurikai any further." He smiled to the White Rose; the latter had no choice but to smile back and nodded. He continued. "See you tomorrow, everyone. Ah, Rosa Chinensis?"

This made Yumi snapped out of her reverie. "Yes, Yano-san?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused earlier." He then bowed and reached for the door.

"Wait!" Yumi have forgotten her manners. "At least we could accompany you to the gate."

"Please, don't bother. I know the way. I insist." He closed the door without any sound before the three Roses could stop him.

They heard the door at the first floor opened and closed. That ends the performance.

Yumi then looked at Touko with concern. "Touko."

The younger girl just smiled weakly, "Everything's under control onee-sama. Don't keep your toes curling just because he visited unexpectedly."

"I noticed that." Yoshino side-commented, which made Nana to drop her jaws because of her onee-sama's crassness.

"We talked over the phone yesterday. Apparently, we did have a meeting. I did not just expect it to be early." Touko said lethargically.

"Ah~" Everyone was now gawking at her. Then Yoshino grinned. "Your cool attitude is really admirable, Touko-chan."

The drill-haired girl grinned back. At dawn, we battle.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

Tension, tension, tension.

_The Kissing Battle, part 2_—this was what Yuuki called this day. He was quite annoyed with himself because his kouhai seemed to know what he was doing than he was. He expected to see any sign of fidgeting upon Shoutaro-san, because today was the day. Well, he did not expect him to be like himself, a virgin in anything romantic. Yet, knowing Yano, he would not even think twice about kissing Touko. Damn, he really wanted that part. He wanted to stangle Shoutarou for being so cool about this. Territory-wise, he doesn't have any control to anyone Touko would kiss, even though his sister was the girls proverbial imouto. He could not just say, _hey that's my sister you're messing up with._

He gritted his teeth. His apprentice was even messing up with Magane and Kobayashi like nothing is going to happen. _Shit_. He kicked himself mentally—he should not be assuming that Yano's just like him—so uncool when it came to this. The guy had been around, and he was not ashamed of it. He was discreet about his private affairs, yet, who would not notice the calls that he'd been answering before and after council meetings, the pictures of girls in his phone?

To others, he was like _the man_.

That made him smile before, being this _versatile _with girls, but when this Yamayurikai play happened, that made him change his mind. He would not allow that Touko would be one of them.

Yumi mentioned last night that Yano visited the mansion and asked for Touko. He did not even mentioned that.

Touko, what is she planning?

Yoshino took the liberty of supervising the stage when Yumi was acting as the Darcy's Aunt, Lady Catherine. All that she did though, was to sit on Yumi's chair, watching the Chinensis sisters spit fire at each other. It was the scene where Lady Catherine talked to Lizzy and confirm if ever Darcy proposed marriage to her. Yoshino chuckled to herself; she should not be sitting here. The act was perfect already, which made the scene a little boring than usual. For the others who had not seen the Chinensis sisters play-fight, it was a whole new experience. Yumi treating Touko like trash—that was so uncharacteristic of her; Touko did talk vehemently to Yumi before they were soeurs. Yet, the bestfriends—Yuiri and Aikira—who happened unaccustomed with (they joked between themselves) _Dark Yumi_, clapped their hands together when Yumi hissed brutally, "You selfish girl," in total admiration.

After that scene, Yoshino blurted out as an alternative to _Cut_, "Dark Yumi." The two first years gulped. Yoshino must have heard the joke. The Yellow Rose snickered, "You just could not wait to say such things, eh, Yumi."

The Red Rose blushed. "The weight upon my shoulders is gone." She winked at her co-actress and imouto, who just giggled.

Yumi then resumed to her original seat. "Now, now, for the next scene. Please, take the stage." Yumi did not even shout, because everyone was gathering, anticipating the solo scene between Yano and Touko. The two were at the stage already; only a chair was sufficient as a prop. Here, Touko sat on the chair, her hair, unbound from her usual ribbons, had been flowing freely to her back, her one leg folded upon the other, her arms upon the backrest of the chair, her chin resting upon one of her palms. She seemed to be looking far away, on the other side of the stage, where Yano should be entering.

Yano had removed his top uniform, and what was left was his white polo shirt; the cuffs were unbuttoned, the shirt was untucked, and two buttons were unfastened. His blonde locks were untidy; the bangs were meeting his lashes.

The girls reddened when they saw him in a state like this.

"Ready? Action!"

Yano stepped slowly, facing Touko only, looking directly to her. His back was slightly bent, though his posture erected when Touko propped abruptly her face away from where it rested and stood slowly from her seat. Two steps he took to walk swiftly, then halted halfway, hesitating. Touko walked to him, each step felt like she was walking upon deep waters. He stopped walking, and she neared him, less than two feet away from each other.

Thus started to act what they practiced yesterday.

"_My aunt."_

Yuuki narrowed his eyes to the couple before him. They had created an atmosphere that no one could interfere, as if they were determined to finish everything, to let out their character's feelings, no matter how slow the scene was. Yuuki clenched his fist, His eyes could not even take the unresolved sexual tension between Darcy and Lizzy's characters. It was more than Charles and Jane's.

"_. . . my feelings have not changed,"_

Shimako looked at Yuuki's back, and she clearly noticed quivering fist, and the unmoving head. She sighed to herself, unnoticed by the person closely in front of her. She tried to reach the folded hand, yet she stopped herself before she could do any rash action. Instead, she just looked at what was making Yuuki lose his composure.

It was intense, even in an innocent kiss; Shimako could not even give out something as passionate as that.

"_Your hands are cold."_

Yuuki abruptly sprang out from where he was standing, yet, the _kantoku's_ hand stretched swiftly, blocking any entrance to the makeshift stage. Yumi did not even dared to look at him, and instead, focused on the scene before her. Yuuki could not even disobey that silent order from his sister.

Darcy and Lizzy closed slowly their eyes as they kissed tenderly, looking forward to the more intimate contact, mouths slightly opened, leaning on their sides as their lips touched.

Yumi narrowed her eyes to stop any emotion from flowing out of her; her arm was still raised. Heartbreaking, indeed.

* * *

><p>The kiss did seem to last.<p>

Yuuki was desperately waiting for Yumi's signal to cut everything that was happening on the stage. Yet, his sister seemed to be looking forward to what the two stored after that moment. "Not yet, Yuuki." She muttered.

Lizzy and Darcy broke the kiss gently, and a sigh broke upon their mouths. They rested their foreheads upon each other; Lizzy lifting her head to meet Yano's, who lowered his face, while their eyes were closed. A small smile crept upon Darcy's face, while Lizzy stifled a chuckle.

"Cut." Yumi clearly announced.

Abruptly, Yano and Touko broke apart. They faced their audience, who were building up applause for the two actors. They bowed.

Upon the stage, Yano chuckled, "That was nice."

"It should be. That's my first kiss you took away." She said without any disturbance to her voice. She was dealing with the _first kiss_ thing as if it never mattered. She smirked at him, "Too bad that for you; it was all an act."

It was. Although they created the romantic atmosphere, Yano felt nothing from her. He was the one who was drawn upon her acting; his hands were truly trembling when he touched her cheeks. The acting that she did yesterday was insignificant to what happened now. The intensity was frightening because he fell for it; her longing eyes, her smile when Darcy finally confessed. He wanted to laugh when she chuckled after the kiss.

Not like the typical girls that he's been with all the time.

Her emotionless quirk negated everything that he imagined to be genuine. In other words, he was seduced. He stared at her blankly.

No wonder Yuuki had feelings for her. She was unattainable.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, she cried. She cried without wailing—just sitting on her bed, resting upon the headrest, while the tears flowed endlessly. She was staring towards the air, looking at her onee-sama, standing at one thin pillar of her four-poster bed. In her <em>sefuku<em>, she let the tears flow, without removing them from her cheeks. She wanted to estimate how many drops of tears she could shed for having feelings for Yuuki.

Yumi could only look. Her imouto told her that she was glad that she did not interfere, that she acted like a true play director, and not as her older sister. She needed only that as an encouragement to neglect her feelings, Yuuki's presence beyond the stage, thus she was able to focus to the scene.

It was for revenge. And from what Touko extracted from the reaction of Yuuki after the kiss, and she succeeded. Now, he knew how she felt.

Yet, she let the tears flow.

She chuckled. _We're even._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sad indeed. Next chapter will be the Lillian School Festival. I tried not to dwell inside the characters' consciousness too much, acting as if an omniscient being, thinking that I might reveal something that should not be revealed. Touko's just bad, bad, bad. But I guess she needed the side of her to get things done. If she would allow her feelings to dictate her every move, she might not do the Lizzy part well. I guess, it's the same with Yuuki, but, Touko's just bad.

The part where Yano started reciting the lines of Darcy was from the 2005 movie of Pride and Prejudice. I just sucked at thinking for a better story/play. I was thinking of Psyche and Cupid, but it seemed to be harder to do. Argh.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review! XD


	30. Lillian Festival I: The Gathering

A/N: I just noticed how _bad_ my writing was in the last chapter. I hope this one would not be any worse. Please read on, and please leave any comment, positive or otherwise. [_SIGH_] It's not that inspiration was becoming too hard to extract, but beyond the Marimite world and my fangirl inclinations, there is also the feedback that first-time author like me who needed to keep moving forward. But enough of my feelings. I just want to know what you think about this.

By the way, I just let Marimite to play for the nth time while doing my school project (for the sake of having a little background noise—to influence the subconscious, maybe) and I saw Shimako blushing several times in the whole series. She's sooooo frigging cute I was squealing by myself. _Le_ sister couldn't help but roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

-_TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 30: Lillian Culture Festival I: The Gathering<p>

* * *

><p>Lillian Academy Culture Festival. <em>Great.<em>

She was too emotionally absorbed with the Yamayurikai play that it resonated with her role in a play produced by the Drama Club. She was now one of the sempai in the group and received recognition from several first year kouhai who had seen her efforts and talent. Somehow, she gained companionship with the freshmen members who she won approval, which she had lost to some seniors before. Only the ex-president had been good enough to accept her in the club as a person—_really_—as opposed to others who were annoyed with her because she existed.

She had the talent and the skill to adapt quickly. Only those _others_ could not accept that.

Generally, she had not considered any importance to the arrogant superiority the _other_ higher year levels possessed. Yet, for the first time, _thank you very much, bad luck,_ for such annoying and jealous people who happened to be responsible for assigning the roles in Drama Club's _The Twelfth Night. _The comedy extracted too little of the heaviness that _Pride and Prejudice _had (even though the Literature club wrote a comedy—and by that it meant that it had a happy ending _and _it's funny). Lizzy was cynical, but required little effort to be intelligently hilarious. Seemed to.

And portraying her is something every actress want. And it was bitch-hard to do. _Such a word. Aikira-chan sure knows how to swear._

Her (relatively little) role in _The Twelfth Night_ as Olivia was easy enough. Not like Viola, who needed more training to lower her voice and to act like a man. Yet, how she coveted that role too.

Though still one and a half hour before the opening of the festivities, the gates of Lillian Academy was filled with students who were trying to beat the usual _slow walk, _pacing hurriedly without messing their uniforms or hair, mindful of the scattered sempai-s who could scold them if they notice such audacity. The seniors, however, tend to defy such unwritten rule; the higher authorities, such as the teachers and the nuns, were not around to scold them.

Cheeky seniors.

She smiled a little, gaining comfort because everyone was agitated; _we're in the same boat today_. More so when her onee-sama grabbed her hand from behind and dragged her, while _running. _"Come on, Touko! Yoshino-san's gonna kill us because we're _laaaaate_!" She even impersonated the Yellow Rose while in the fit of dashing past the devil herself.

Coming from the other gate, Yoshino was about to join the other approaching Rose by walking _brusquely_. She heard her bestfriend's tease, and said sarcastically, "Take you time."

Gasps were heard. Opposing Rosa Chinensis' rush never happened anyway. Instead, they followed her example. Running—in an elegant manner.

Touko gawked at their folded hands. She could not mope around, not when her beloved onee-sama was so cheerful today. Somehow, a light feeling diffused through her the moment their hands touched. Never mind later.

_I'll deal with him later._

* * *

><p>Shimako was already inside the Rose Mansion, only earlier than expected of her. She already made rounds on locations she was assigned to supervise, and so far, everything was in order. Discipline at Lillian seemed to pass on from generation to generation like water, no matter how the environment changes. Every class and club were prepared—their booths settled and without mess. Her only endeavor that she needed to accomplish today would be the Yamayurikai play and her classroom duties.<p>

The petit soeurs, Yuiri-chan and Nana-chan, just finished cleaning the salon, and went to the first floor to recheck the supplies.

She arranged the remaining mess in the Rose Mansion—rechecking the props for the play even though Yoshino was assigned to it. Somehow, she needed to be doing something, to pace here and there, just to calm herself down.

She hated to admit it: she had grown too fond of Yumi's brother more than she intended to. A month had passed ever since they started practicing for the play, and not once had he shown anything disagreeable. He paid attention very well, and sometimes, he paid too much. Her role enabled her to be with him most of time, and with that role, she could see the uneasiness of her "stage little sister". It was hard to ignore them. Yuuki trying not to pay attention to Touko-chan, while the latter treated him like air—essentially important, but rarely recognized.

She knew of their feelings for each other, yet she was concerned with herself. It was wrong to feel _something else _for him. She was that selfish.

It should have been better if she felt nothing for him; thus, everything would be easy. The kiss should have not been a problem. His attention should have not been something she was happy to receive.

She had not said anything to Noriko, Yoshino and Yumi. But she could feel that Yoshino must have sniffed her evolving feelings, although she did not mention anything. _Impulsive_, Yoshino was, yet if she noticed it, she must have made a tremendous effort of concealing it to herself. Yumi, too.

She felt that she had seen more of the Hanadera president as a man than as her bestfriend's brother during the Hanadera school festival. Let Shimako assume that she was attracted with his relationship with his subordinates, his leadership, his sensibility, his dynamism. Those were less from the axiomatically deep, gripping emotional attachment, but it seemed to intensify when she'd seen him lost his indifference and control over Yano and Touko's kiss.

She fed her affection with Yuuki's suffering, and was quite provoked to alleviate his pain.

If it were love, she was unsure.

The Biscuit door opened. She must have been too lost with her thoughts that she did not even detect the sound of the first floor door opening, or the creak of the stairs because of the pressure of someone's steps.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Yumi's energy level rivaled any radioactive element. The White Rose smiled openly because of her unusual analogy.

"You're just on time," Shimako checked her wristwatch. "I already checked the props, so I guess the only thing to take care of is the opening program." She reminded the Chinensis sisters, who were leaving their book-bags in one vacant chair.

"Ah, Shimako-san, you shouldn't have," Yumi said apologetically. "_Moou, _Shimako-san, at least give me something to fret on."

She chuckled, and tried to hide it with the back of her hand. Yumi seemed to notice her trouble whether to reveal her feelings or not. The Red Rose smiled back. Shimako then handed her a list, and said softly, "Here, something to fret on." That sure gave Yumi a wide thank-you grin.

"Shimako-sama," Touko-chan called. Shimako looked at her, and she could not conceal her torn feelings. She tried to smile, yet failed to do so. "Is something wrong?"

That made Touko's onee-sama looked at her fellow Rose.

She force herself to be calm, yet her effort was negated because she could not help but turn around after she said, "Don't worry, Touko-chan. This must be out of stress."

She could hear Yumi advised, "Don't push yourself too hard, Shimako-san."

She must get rid of this trepidation out of her system. She needed to confess her feelings.

* * *

><p>Yuuki decided not to join Yumi in the first bus to the M station.<p>

He just wanted to give time for himself first, before he goes right into the serpent's pit. The mention of Lillian Jogakuin had given him immediate pang. Touko did not even give a single—it was agonizing that all she did was glare at him.

* * *

><p>The Lillian Jogakuin culture festival, led by the student council, opened at exactly nine o'clock in the morning. The ever-early former Red Rose, Mizuno Youko, waited for her fellow Roses at the bus stop, looking at her wristwatch every three minutes. One thing that she was volatile about was punctuality, a character which Torii Eriko possessed only on whimsical moments, and which Satou Sei only utilizes the very least. Nevertheless, the culture festival spearheaded by their cute self-imposed <em>grandchildren<em> was interesting enough to spare one Sunday just looking at their improvements. Never mind the classes tomorrow; Youko wanted to see what happened to Yumi and her enigmatic little sister, Touko-chan.

Two hands covered her eyes from the back. She frowned because she was unguarded. The stranger owning the hands whispered to her ear, tickling little hairs there, "Guess who."

The former Rosa Chinensis grinned despite her inability to perceive light at the moment, in turn making her other senses more sensitive to stimuli. Such as the stranger's fluid-like voice and warm breath upon her ear. She then succumbed to the teasing, "Oh, Sei—"

"Flirting's over." Eriko announced to Youko and Sei. The lovers limply stared at the former Yellow Rose, who was holding the arms of what Sei had creatively called "Bearman". The arts student rolled her eyes from the paired former Roses, muttering, "_Mouu_, I can't believe I find you two so freakily _charming_."

_Bearman_ tentatively tried not to be amused with her partner's utterances, yet was caught from his own thoughts when Sei removed herself from Youko and relocated herself in front of Eriko and Yamanobe-sensei. "Ah, Bearman-san, nice meeting you again. I told you, you can't resist Eriko." She bowed at Hanadera's Biology teacher. The man just suppressed a shy smile at the teasing Old Girl of Lillian.

"How rude." Eriko spat at her rival.

"Same to you. You just interrupted my little quality time with—" Sei smirked, while Yamanobe could not even stop the two from glaring lightning at each other. Yet, Youko grabbed Sei's arm, and acted indifferent, "Now, now, I sincerely am delighted that you really missed each other, but settle your sweet nothings inside, _ne_?" The raven-haired law student took the blonde's arm and piloted Yamanobe and her brunette companion inside the gate. They handed over their tickets to the ticket booth.

The students still remembered the formidable past Roses; some gasped their former titles out of shock. Upon noticing the Old Girls, they inspected their neckerchiefs and their skirt. Youko just smiled warmly; Sei grinned and gave a peace sign; Eriko's attention was just focused upon Yamanobe, who was reciprocating her loving smile with occasional shy glances. There was no use to remind them anymore about neat appearances.

Surely, the news that they're here would spread around the campus in time before they could even surprise the current Yamayurikai with their attendance.

"This is sure gonna be interesting." Unknowingly, all Roses declared simultaneously. They did not even bother to look at each other with scheming and evil eyes, but just let the words linger into the lively air.

Not far away, Ogasawara Sachiko sat upon the driver's seat of her black sedan, and traced a beeline to the Lillian gates. She took her identification card out a compartment, while the man at the passenger's seat, the strikingly handsome Gingko prince, Kashiwagi Suguru, was casually staring beyond the heavily tinted windows at his side. His elbow was propped at the armrest of the car's door. He said, nonchalantly, "Lillian at last." followed by a heaving sigh.

Sachiko steered the wheel sideways to direct her car in front of the gate. A security guard motioned her by the hand, while Sachiko opened her window to reveal her university ID. She nodded at the guard's approval and drove inside. When they were about to pass to the ticket booth, a Lillian student walked to her side and said pleasantly, "Tickets please, Sachiko-sama." She must have been in a second or a third year. Kashiwagi stretched his hand to Sachiko and handed her a pink ticket. His and hers were then surrendered.

She directed her car to the nearest parking space, fighting the rest without breaking a sweat. Either they were too slow, or that they don't want to compete and probably crash to the slick, shiny car. Apparently, she took advantage of both possibilities. She said to her older cousin, "Touko must have given you a ticket."

Kashiwagi answered back, however, not looking at her, "Nice driving, Sa-chan."

She ignored the praise, and said, "Yumi and Yuuki-san will be furious seeing you around."

"Is that so?"

Dark blue eyes focused upon the Hanadera university student, and a sharp lift of an eyebrow were indications that Sachiko suddenly realized that Kashiwagi had done something _she _didn't know. With Yumi and Yuuki. She felt slightly betrayed. "Suguru-san," she warned.

"Fine, fine. Yuuki and I reconciled already."

"When?" Sachiko prodded quickly.

"Weeks after the Hanadera culture festival."

Sachiko became quiet all of a sudden. She opened her door, thus Kashiwagi too should leave his seat and join the lady outside. Sachiko hated it when someone else opened the door for her, so Kashiwagi was spared from an obligatory gentlemanly gesture, a task that was too hard to ignore. Sachiko was quiet, therefore, another cue for him to explain himself more. Seeing that nothing could be gained from keeping information like that, he continued, "I personally shoved myself in front of him for reconciliation and a simple man-to-man talk."

"Oh?" The car made a tweaking sound.

They headed to the path leading to Maria-sama, ignoring some students who seemed to be petrified by their arrival. "He said he loves her. My apprentice's really something."

"Indeed, and only the mentor have not noticed that. He needed several bruises on the face to get his neurons working again." Sachiko smirked at him. She remembered the last time the Fukuzawa siblings, Suguru, and Touko visited the Ogasawara mansion. The outcome wasn't good. Although the rest of the family seemed enjoying having the Fukuzawa around.

"Your words don't fit an impeccable lady like you, but nicely said, Sa-chan."

She rolled her eyes.

After several moments of walking, they were in front of Maria-sama. Given that Kashiwagi was in Sachiko's teritorry, he copied his younger cousin's stance and prayed to Maria-sama. After that, Sachiko elegantly pivoted to the path leading to the high school division, and spoke a very demanding, "Well?"

"Well, he said he'd wait."

She tilted her head upward; her peripheral vision upon Kashiwagi's form, while dragging her finger upon her hand phone. "Therefore, you are here to see his progress with Touko-chan, are you not?"

"Who knows." He replied absent-minded.

* * *

><p>Rei was waiting for Sachiko at one of the benches near the Rose Mansion. She'd finished helping Yoshino and the Yamayurikai members with some props that needed human transportation to the auditorium. It was a nice day. She texted her fellow ex-Rose and told her where she was currently located. The mansion was now vacated, with all the members dashed off to their respective classrooms to participate in the festival until the Yamayurikai play.<p>

She hit the _Send_ button. A quick reply appeared upon the touchscreen. [_I am heading towards the mansion. Please forgive me for being late. I shall see you._]

Rei chuckled while reading Sachiko's reply. Old habits die hard; she sounded so formal even through text. Not even an emoticon to give the message a lighter and cheery tone. _Oh, well._

The ex-Yellow Rose saw Sachiko's elegant form from afar, and it seemed that she brought a date with her—no, her cousin. Kashiwagi-san was walking beside her, marveling at the general pleasantness of the Lillian air. When she noticed Sachiko looking at her, she waved her arm and stood up from her seat.

"Rei." Sachiko breathed warmly, seeing her dear friend for the first time ever since the Ogasawara party.

"Sachiko. You really look so pleasant today." Rei smiled boyishly.

Kashiwagi made himself noticeable by calling out Rei, "Hasekura-san, good day," and the latter reciprocated in equal respect. Then, they started to walk towards the academic building, aiming for their old classrooms where their younger sisters were currently present.

"What's going on, Rei?" Sachiko's voice became a little playful.

"Ah, the play's going to be interesting. That's the feeling that I've been getting since helping them out of some props this morning."

Sachiko's eyes were wide, "So you are here before all of us!"

Rei immediately tried to nullify whatever worry Sachiko had been harboring; this was why Sachiko did not ever want to come last. "No, no, Sachiko. I just came here thirty minutes ago. I just happened to cross paths with Yoshino and I saw props barely dangling upon her armpits, so I helped out."

The Ogasawara heiress prodded more, "Yumi, have you seen Yumi?"

"Yeah. She's in her classroom."

The university students walked along the cobbled pathways, sightseeing. Memories flashed back at them like the autumn wind. Sachiko's at Lillian University, therefore, she must not have the intensity of the nostalgia that Rei felt. But Sachiko was thinking of other things, and began to talk, "Ah, I miss this place." She did not point out any particular location. "Remember the first time we were formally introduced? Back when we became the petit soeurs of our onee-sama at the same time? I've been seeing you since elementary school yet I haven't really talked with you."

Rei's eyes widened, "You did?"

Sachiko gave a vague smile. "Well, what did you think about me then?"

Rei gave a nervous smile back at her dear friend. "Do you really care to know?" When the former Ice Princess nodded, the Lillian Prince said hesitantly, "Well, you are the Ice Princess."

Sachiko gave a mock-antagonism. "How rude."

Seeing that the Ice Princess was now as warm as summer breeze, the Physical education student could not neglect the changes upon Sachiko. Possessing this kind of easy attitude from her was not surprising, yet very much anticipated. "You asked for it, Sachiko."

But she did not expect the princess' hands taking Rei's own. "I'm really glad to see you, Rei."

* * *

><p>Yuiri saw Yoshino-sama's sister, Rei-sama with two stylish man and woman. The White bouton's petit soeur was given a task to recover a forgotten item in the Rose Mansion, and without any second thoughts, she dashed her way to recover it. Now, she was heading back to the academic building, until she stopped and saw the approaching group. She tried not to be noticed, but Rei-sama seemed to be smiling the moment she appeared before the former's eyes.<p>

She was totally fascinated with the three people walking towards her that she did not notice she was already gawking at them. With her free hand, she adjusted her glasses, and greeted Rei-sama, who she met a while ago. She admitted that the tall woman has bishounen features, yet, with her quick eyes, she really noticed that Rei-sama was quite feminine in minute movements. It could not be noticed with the way she walked, but with the movement of her hands. Somehow, the Old Girl fascinated her. Beside Rei-sama was—

"Ah, Yuiri-chan. Is that right?" Rei-sama seemed to be reluctant to confirm the name, yet, the kouhai felt glad because the former was brave enough to correct herself.

Yuiri replied, "Hai, Rei-sama."

In turn, the Old girl turned sideways to introduce the two tall, black haired people, who had been successful in capturing several of the loiterers' eyes, including Yuiri's. Rei began the formal introductions. Yuiri was not particular with the man escorting the two women, and was half-listening to Rei-sama, until she mentioned, _Yumi's onee-sama _and _Touko's cousin._

"Rosa Chinensis?" That was her reply. A boring reply.

"Yes, I used to be." Answered the woman who sported a long, straight hair. She should have not blurted out anything—she should have stayed quiet, because if she responded through her mouth, she would sound bored and uninterested. Because the former Rosa Chinensis (Please, stop stop _stop_) was sizing her up.

She bowed. There's a button upon Ogasawara Sachiko that should need no pushing, so she carefully guided her actions and do the bowing. It's better that way. "It's nice meeting you, ah, Sachiko-sama, Suguru-sama." She tried to look at them.

Yet for both visitors, Yuiri's eyes appeared bored because they were half-mooned. They were reminded of Eriko-sama. Kashiwagi gave her a big smile, while Sachiko narrowed her eyes at the junior.

Rei interrupted the scene. "Ah, I forgot—she's Noriko-chan's new petite soeur."

Then, Sachiko's aura changed dramatically. She _lifted _her lips upwards, sending a mystified smile upon her porcelain face. Yuiri reminded her of someone, but she could not point it out. That forgetfulness worried her a bit. "Oh. Could you please tell us your name?"

_Badump, Badump._ "Imaizumi Yuiri, first year."

"Nice meeting you, Yuiri-chan." As if the first year was not in the vicinity, Sachiko turned to Rei and started reporting the results of her sizing up the new addition to the Yamayurikai. "She's really captured my attention. I'm not surprised with the diversity of the Gigantea family."

"True, true."

Yuiri controlled herself from adding a fresh, spicy comment just to end the seniors' conversation. But sizing up everything that transpired among them thus far, nothing had been violated nor considered rude. Yet. So, she remembered her manners and said, rather tediously, "Rei-sama, Sachiko-sama, Suguru-sama, may I have the liberty of escorting you to your destinations? Sachiko-sama, are you heading for Yumi-sama's classroom?"

With that, Sachiko spread her lips wide. Rei and Suguru, noticing the sudden change in Sachiko's facial expression, raised their brows in disbelief. The former Red Rose replied, "Thank you, Yuiri-chan."

They walked inside the buildings—everyone was busy entertaining guests that the corridor suddenly became a little tight for passage. Immediately the host secured an apology to the alumni, "I am so sorry for the inconvenience."

They squeezed through hoards of people until they reached the third year classrooms, and finally to Yumi-chan's. Yuiri took her leave. To the three visitors' surprise, the classroom had transformed into a maid café. Rei immediately remembered something that was overtly similar to the environment, which led to the unspoken mission of finding Yumi in a maid suit.

Rei's eyes scanned both her companions' expression; their faces were the same.

Sachiko's and Suguru's eyes were gleaming while undergoing REM. It was scary, in a way, with Suguru joining Sachiko in her avid search for the cute Yumi-chan.

"_Mou_." Rei could not even prevent herself from stopping her incoherent expression.

Eventually, they found Yumi. Oh, how they melt upon their feet.

Yumi donned a short-sleeved dark-blue dress; the collar folded neatly and concealing her neck; the skirt was barely covering her knees and a little bloated. Her apron was pure white with several frills on the chest and at the side pockets; the length reaching the knees. She was wearing long white socks and black closed shoes. Her silky, shoulder-length chestnut hair flowed, without ribbons restricting it. It was obvious; whoever planned this was very particular of _fanservice._

Suguru and Sachiko were depressingly torn of the idea whether to thank or kill the class planner to shreds for the revealing clothes they made Yumi wore. Yet, they could not take their eyes off her.

They drew closer to their prey, which was offering her customers not only tea and cakes, but also her wide, warm smiles and small compliments. The former Hanadera president and former Lillian Rosa Chinensis were possessing murderous eyes to the certain customer being served. They walked nearer, and realized that the table Yumi was assigned was occupied with known people.

"Stop looking at her like a dirty old man!" Both royalties of Lillian and Hanadera broke into a fierce growl.

The woman with cropped black hair responded instead of the certain _old man_. "That's what I've been saying. I beg for forgiveness for not successfully putting her in a leash."

Sei looked at them lazily. "Oh, the Gingko Prince and the Ice Princess are here. You too, Rei-chan. Tough luck." That coming from Sei herself was disconcerting and instantly annoying. Suguru and Sachiko glared at her, then at the maid who was serving. Yumi was still in the middle of shock because of the appearance of her beloved onee-sama when they both barked at her, "You should not be too generous, Yumi."

Yumi forced a wider smile for the two, just to calm them down. "I am sorry, Onee-sama . . ."

Yet Sachiko seemed not to hear her little sister's apology; instead, she volleyed her irritation to her cousin, "Don't ever act too familiar with my little sister. Saying her name without honorifics—_that _is _my _line."

Sei whistled.

Suguru ignored Sachiko and offered her a chair. When she declined his act of chivalry, he sat down on another chair. The table was for four people, so Yumi decided to provide another chair for Rei-sama. After all, Youko-sama, Sei-sama, and Suguru-sama were already occupying three seats out of four. Obviously, the last one was for the princess. Yumi motioned for another maid/waitress and whispered to her ear, and turned to the guests for their orders. She was ready with a pen and a small notepad. "The list of the menu is at the table; please refer to it for your choice of cakes and drinks. I am very happy to serve you."

A chair finally arrived, which Rei gallantly received and sat down with the rest. Sei complimented the initial service, "If you could just do it again." She smirked. Everyone except Rei glared deadly at the blonde. "Kidding."

Rei forced not to roll her eyes. _Really. You people just want her to do more than the usual service. Pretending not to be as honest as Sei-sama is definitely not working._

Suguru looked at the current Rosa Chinensis, "Truly. That costume really looks good on you, Yumi . . ." then a glare instantly lasered her eyes to the man, ". . . -_dono_."

Rei observed that Yumi was now noticing that she was still standing without taking their orders, therefore initiated stopping the bickering, "Why thank you, Kashiwagi-san," earning surprise from her female seniors, and continued, "Now, may I take your orders?" without even looking at the Hanadera uni student.

That started the people into looking at the menu. What an excellent play by Yumi-chan.

When Yumi left to take care of their orders, Sei leaned over the table and whispered hoarsely, "Civility first, above all else, for Yumi-chan." She looked at the other members of the table, and all of them seemed interested. "I really want to keep her hanging out in this table. Anyone not interested—I hope not one will object . . ." No one did. ". . . Anybody with grand schemes?"

"I can have my quality time with my sister, thank you very much; I'm so sorry if you don't have the same privilege." Sachiko emphasized for Sei and Suguru.

Sei was not hindered. "But not with Yumi in that cute maid costume. She'll rid of it without the moment she leaves her post here." That got Sachiko's attention. _Apparently not._ Suguru acted unaffectedly, but his ears were listening intently.

Swiftly, Youko interjected, "Oh, please." Sei's mind was really quick with nonsensical however interesting things, like this.

Sei ignored her, "Whatever. I know you want to. Now. Who's with me?" She eyed them like a Spartan commander in front of fierce soldiers.

Rei and Youko shook their heads, feeling sorry for Yumi. Although Sachiko was reluctant, the rest signed an imaginary contract of a temporary peace agreement.

"Here are your orders," Yumi popped once again near the table.

* * *

><p><em>What do you know<em>. Reizei Aikira and Imaizumi Yuiri could not take their eyes from the people who Yumi-sama was serving. They both nodded. Time for some snapshots.

* * *

><p>Eriko and Yamanobe were walking along the second year corridors without saying anything, just admiring the surroundings. Neither was commenting about the way Eriko's arm was warmly rested upon his, nor his hand upon her shoulders. That was way ahead from the usual public display of affection in Lillian environment, but who cares? No one was scolding Eriko. And she was bound to do it, as a reward for waiting patiently. She's a selfish person, tried and tested.<p>

Then, something caught her attention—Yoshino and her petit soeur walking, and about to greet them—

"Gokigenyou, Eriko-sama." Nana welcomed her great-grand soeur and bowed, earning Yoshino to attend to the guests.

Yoshino's eternal rival for Rei warmed both girls with a smile. Yoshino bowed too, smirking in the process. "Eriko-sama, Yamanobe-sensei, gokigenyou."

The pair greeted them with equal enthusiasm. Yoshino introduced her little sister to Yamanobe-sensei. After Nana gave another bow to the Hanadera professor, Yoshino did not even spare time for any awkwardness and said to him, "I see. Yamanobe-sensei, please forgive me for commenting, but Sei-sama was really correct: eventually you can't resist Eriko-sama."

"How rude." Eriko took the route of feigned impatience. Yamanobe, however, began to scratch his facial hair, asking softly, "Why are your friends really pointing that out every time we meet them?"

Eriko liked the attention. But she would not reveal that in front of Yoshino and her petit soeur. That would not gain any interesting outcome. She removed her appendage from Yamanobe and put her hands downward. She looked at Nana-chan, who was just observing everything. Eriko smirked at the little girl; Nana's eyes flickered when she realized that she was being scrutinized by the senior. "Nana-chi, how was Yoshino-chan as a grande souer?"

That made Yoshino's stomach churned and coiled like Touko's pigtails.

Nana replied immediately, looking at Eriko-sama bravely. "I would not ask for a better grande soeur."

"Why?"

Suddenly, the current Rosa Foetida became to agitated because of Eriko-sama's interrogation—in the middle of the busy corridor, "Nana, you don't have to answer that—"

"She's very interesting. She never did anything that induces boredom. Plus, I like the rosary that she gave me." The Yellow bouton reasoned confidently. Nana would never admit that her attachment to her grande soeur was _way_ more than superficial things. Because: first, she doesn't want to embarrass Yoshino-sama further by gushing out her near-possessive admiration for her onee-sama; second, they were in the middle of the corridor, with people watching their every move (the Kawabaran were very sneaky, next thing you know your words were in the next issue); and last but not the least, she wanted to give Eriko-sama answers that would please her.

Thus, sparks flew between the great-grande soeur and the great-_grandchild_. Smirks formed their mouths.

Yoshino's eyes went wide. _No freaking way._

"Shall we have a decent talk somewhere else? Nana-chan, could you recommend a good place here?"

"A class in the second year level prepared a ramen house. It's really good. Should we go there?"

Eriko grabbed Nana's arm and held on her like paste. They went ahead, leaving Yamanobe and Yoshino behind. The Yellow Rose sighed, "There's really no way stopping her. _Moou,_" as she followed the pair to the second-year classrooms.

Yamanobe surprised Yoshino with an absent-minded grin, "We all have similar sentiments, it seems."

* * *

><p>The Hahadera group waited for each other at the Lillian gates. They were supposed to be in school uniform, as instructed by their president. The leader himself was the first to arrive, and by few minutes, Arisugawa Kintarou, or Alice-kun, joined him. The gate was now swarming with people, yet they stayed in their position and waited for the others to come. Yuuki gave them the exact call time, and if they did not follow the agreement, immediate measures will be done. Not that they dared.<p>

Alice was twenty minutes early, eager to enter his dream school even for just a day. He found Yuuki standing by the gates with his bookbag hanging by one hand. He looked so glum, and Alice did not even blink to know the reason why.

"Yuuki-san."

"Ah, Alice-san."

Alice, the secretary of the current Hanadera student council, took a few moments to settle himself beside the president to prepare for his a conversation. None came to mind but Yuuki's girl. He started, "You nervous?"

"Yeah." Yuuki answered without even thinking about it. "How about kissing a Rose in front of so many of her fans?"

"Are you worried about Shimako-san, or someone else?"

"You mean, Touko-san?" Yuuki asked. There was nothing to hide, because all his closest friends in the council knew about his deep feelings for Touko. Only to his apprentice that he did not deliberately mention it. "Of course I am. She'd be kissing Yano."

Alice was very keen not get his voice higher than required, "You've never made anything notable for Touko-san to finally notice you. Why are you just letting days passed by without letting her know your feelings? It's hard being you, sometimes. You're really a good person, Yuuki. Surely, if you confess, she would at least consider your feelings—"

"I tried to confess. She did not even allow me to say it." That left a bitter taste upon Yuuki's mouth.

That made Alice quiet for some time. "Since when?"

"Before the culture festival. You remembered when I went out of the council HQ, leaving you without any word? That night at Ogasawara Sachiko-sama's house, I tried to confess."

Alice was surprised at Yuuki's sudden confession. The president may be brutally honest with his expressions, but he too could hide his feelings quite well. "Oh, that time. Why's that? What happened to Touko-san back then?"

"I don't know. She just won't listen."

"Now you have your problem with Shimako-san. I have to admit: I got jealous of you kissing her. For a moment, I doubted my gender identity."

"_Ugh_. Shimako-san has been so generous; I must give her something proper to repay her kindness. You know, some people would not agree, but kissing her that way was uncomfortable. I know we were acting, but from the start, I should have objected that kind of act. Because sometimes, I feel that I am taking advantage of her."

"You know what, I really am surprised with your attitude, Yukichi. Why are other people not as nice as you are? Or are you just giving that _crap_ to me, acting all conscientious? Please be honest. We're having guy-talk here." Yuuki raised an eyebrow, hearing that. But Alice still continued, "_Moou_. You should be bragging to Magane. Yet, are you not talking about it to act cool? Be freaking honest!"

"I would not brag something like that." Yuuki seethed through his teeth. "It's not worth bragging. I hate to admit this: after that kiss, I felt swayed by what happened. I did not know Shimako felt that . . . that soft . . ."

Alice grin was beginning to form, but he let Yuuki rant on. ". . . she really has soft lips . . . but after that I felt that I really had done something wrong. I felt uncomfortable of the feeling, and the pleasant kiss did not mask that."

He could not look at Alice while revealing his feelings, for the first time, since the kiss. "When I realized that Touko had seen it—of course she did—I felt that I betrayed her, somehow. Like a boy who kissed another beside his girl. I felt unusual possessiveness. Particularly when Yano and Touko made that kiss without NGs. And they did it very well that I felt my eyes implode."

Alice could not even reply.

Yuuki growled. "Yet, I felt like I betrayed her more than she betrayed me."

"You're hopeless."

Thus came the rest of the student council, unloading themselves from the bus.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's the start of the Lillian Culture festival. You probably noticed that I used this kind of narration before—having many conversations, the excessive description of whatever everyone was doing. Sheesh. Argh. Yet, I still don't know if you're tired of the way I narrate things or not. Reviews, reviews, reviews. Not admitting that I crave for them is very conceited of me, yet, what can I do to have them? Must I think of a better plot, maybe? Is my way of interpreting Konno Oyuki-sensei's characters very OOC? Add more fanservice? (The result of a dreadful week)


	31. Lillian Festival II

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for almost a month! Please bear with it; I'll edit it later. So, for any typo, grammatical error . . . or whatever confusion, please tell me immediately, so that I can edit it fast.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS<strong>

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 31: Lillian Culture Festival II<p>

* * *

><p>Yano, unloading himself from the bus, immediately noticed his two sempai, who were waiting for them at the front gate. As usual, the president and secretary, who were known for their impeccable consideration for punctuality, went ahead of the rest of the council. If ever he would be the president next year, he would give up many things—unhealthy habits and petty behavior. But, those were the challenge. He must fulfil the penalty from a bet that he lost. Damn Fukuzawa, beating Yano fair-and-square when he challenged the Hanadera president for a fistfight.<p>

Who would have thought that a delinquent will be joining the council as the President's apprentice? Fukuzawa, that vicious manipulator, must have lost his mind when he chose him. Yet, he could not reject the possibility that he knew what he was getting into.

He was not satisfied with the tasks that Fukuzawa-sama has been giving him for the past months ever since he joined into the council as Yuuki's apprentice, but there was one thing he thanked the playful gods: he was able to see the Lillian Roses and the Yamayurikai members. The Roses were very beautiful (he could not consider them as cute) that he struggled to maintain his image in front of them. However, he had a particular interest with Yumi-sama's bouton, Touko-san. The Roses were pleasant; Noriko-san had been quite civil, yet Touko-san had the spunk of elegance and coquettishness, as if she was demanding challenge from everyone.

(Particularly to Fukuzawa-sama. He's always getting the damn special attention. Who would have thought that Matsudaira's glare was a form of a special treatment?)

Yet, he thought mischeivously; _today will be the second time. _The kiss. He then challenge himself: he'd make Touko-san think of only him after the performance. Today, he will strike.

Yet, another Yamayurikai struck to him as a bother: Yuiri. That girl, _how did she get there? What machinations did that boring, unattractive girl do to be one of the bouton's little sisters?_

Too bad, he won't be giving that girl any attention or bother. The past was enough; he just wanted to get rid of her, like killing a mosquito.

While walking to the gate, he procured another reason of being in the council, not as a bother but as an advantage: girls. He scolded himself. He was worse than a middle-schooler.

(Nobody would know that. He's awesome—he always tells that to himself. He's awesome. Even Yuiri used to think like that.)

Once again, that girl with no sex appeal sprang forth in his mind. (No, he stood corrected; she changed a lot since middle school. That girl should have stayed normal. Normal. Normal. Normal.)

Yet, she still had those eyeglasses, and her bag full of stalking paraphernalia. He would be guessing that inside those bags were full of card readers, lens, and etcetera. That woman never lacked any spare digital memory inside that bag. Yuiri may be quiet, aloof, and cynical, but add the cleverness and scheming attitude of the boisterous and gluttonous Aikira, they were the most annoying pair ever. Neither of them was nice like before.

(Yeah, he knew them bigtime. And, yeah, they changed a lot, all right. They became more dangerous that he cringed whenever he saw them together.)

Who would have thought that Yuiri could even act as flirty as _Lydia_? That was his only consolation for seeing Yuiri again. At least, he gained a memory that would make him laugh his ass out whenever he's bored.

He could not help but chuckle with such idiosyncrasy.

"Oi, Yano, something wrong?" Fukuzawa-sempai asked him, thus Yano immediately forced his thoughts away.

"Ah, nothing Fukuzawa-sempai. Quite the opposite."

Why did he like annoying his sempai like that?

* * *

><p>Aikira took another precaution to check on Yuiri every time she had the chance. She was so thankful that they're in the same class; she was able to match her schedule with her best friend. Ever since the Hanadera student council had been within their midst, she had been to anxious not to leave her eyes from Yuiri. Of all the male students that Yumi-sama's brother would choose for an apprentice, he had found Yano Shoutarou from rubble and brought him into the Lillian gates.<p>

Yano Shoutarou. That bastard should have stuck with his bleached hair, remained delinquent, and pissed off with his gang friends. He should not be here at Lillian, making a mess of things that was already perfect. Almost a year had passed, and the sight of him used to make Yuiri loose her resolve and be afraid everything that he touched. Aikira never wanted to see Yuiri in such a depressing state—like someone very close had died.

(What kind of sorcery did Shou have done for Fukuzawa Yuuki to find him so agreeable?)

The first time she found out that Shou was part of the Hanadera council, she pushed herself to go to the mansion and stuck to her bestfriend like glue just to ease her heart from worrying. She was not a part of Yamayurikai, yet she shamelessly challenged Yumi-sama for another match of _Go_ just for the lame excuse to be there. Then, shit got serious. They lacked actresses that had enough free time to participate in the play. She took no second thoughts and volunteered quietly. She made herself quite conspicuous to the eyes of Rosa Chinensis just to have an excuse to stay with Yuiri every time the Hanadera council was in the Rose Mansion.

Yet, one day, Shou came to Lillian without any notice. It was a day too early before they would see someone from Hanadera. That time, Yuiri too was in the Rose Mansion, but without Aikira. She thanked Maria-sama for the rest of the Yamayurikai, who happened to be with Yuiri. If otherwise, she would not control herself, and maybe would have done something that she would later regret.

(Probably storm to the mansion without notice and rip that bastard's head from his neck.)

When Yuiri and she had talked about Shou's unwanted presence, the former only said that he was expected by Touko-sama. The Debate club member did not say anything and let Yuiri do the talking. Yuiri silently complied with her wishes, for she knew that Aikira was very concerned for her. The Rosa Gigantea en bouton petit soeur knew that telling Aikira everything would ease her bestfriend. Yuiri told Aikira that she was able to control herself. That she was able to endure Shou's presence even if Aikira was not there beside her. With that, she was proud of her, that she could not help but embrace her tightly, and at the same time, laughed hysterically.

Thus, right now, everywhere Yuiri went, she would follow. She's happy to carry Yuiri's heavy equipment bag, as long as she could be by her side, protecting her from him.

"Look! Yumi-sama's in maid costume! Take a shot! Get the frigging camera and take it!" Aikira shook her best friend.

"Fine. Whatever demon possessed you to have a picture of her?"

"For insurance. That picture for a _Go_ game." She snickered. Yuiri raised a brow (a very significant change of expression upon this girl), but ignored the remark quickly.

Yet, before Yuiri could have reported everything that happened inside the Mansion, Aikira knew that the blonde was there at school. She saw.

She saw him trying to kiss Touko-sama.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing more entertaining than witnessing Touko-chan wearing a white, flowing and tattered dress, having her hair disheveled and wet, and coming out from an abandoned well. How are you, Sadako-chan~?" Takeshima Tsutako had her DSLR camera glued upon her face as she focused her lenses right in front of Touko's face while she was crawling out of the makeshift well that her class had made.<p>

Touko popped her eyes out to the camera, taking into account how Sadako had been too engrossed with scaring people with the unnatural angles of the irises of her eyes.

Touko was the queen of horrors, and she was assigned for the role in the unpredictable game of drawlots. Tsutako was furiously snapping the shutter button as fast as she could, while moving swiftly from one place to another to get Touko's every angle. "Yes, that's it Touko-chan, project! Project! Oh, I like that look on your face."

"Indeed, Tsutako-sama. Projecting as Sadako is killing my eyes. Don't document my distress, please." Touko burrowed inside the well, to hide herself from her newfound stalker.

Yet the Ace photographer was unsatisfied with her kouhai's excuse. She thought of a better strategy to take more picture of the Red Rose bouton. "You know, Yumi-san really want a picture of you in that costume. Be nice to the camera, because she's gonna get some copies of you."

That made Touko stop her burrowing inside the well and thought of the pros and cons for cooperating with this devious sempai. But Tsukato-sama continued to speak. "She couldn't visit this one because your schedules were in conflict. You see, that would surely make her happy." Tsutako spoke as she was inspecting the well. She further added, "Give her some service, you know. She couldn't ask for anything now, since she's gonna take plenty of uni exams."

"You really know what to say, Tsutako-sama." Touko muttered.

The Red Rose bouton was now hiding inside the well, aware of her job there: to scare anyone that enters the chamber and peek at the well. But Tsutako was still there, unfazed by her acting. By entering the scarehouse, none of those who enter should have known that Touko was Sadako. Her class was jubilant when the drawlots had been advantageous thus picking Touko out of so many of her classmates to act the famous white lady. No one could do such a scare but her.

(How did Tsutako-sama know that she's playing Sadako?)

"Another thing, Touko-chan. Your popularity has been rising. Many were requesting your pictures lately, and most of those them were taken when you're with Yamayurikai and with the Drama club."

Touko was quite surprised by Tsutako's report. She smiled inwardly, thinking that others were accepting her now. She was not used to that idea ever since she became Yumi's sister. Her head popped out of the well, facing Tsukako's calm face. "That's a lie. I knew that not all were happy when I became Yumi-sama's sister. And I won't allow any release of my pictures as Sadako."

Being with her was like a double-edged sword. She won Yumi, she lost many others. But she did not mind the latter—she better lose those who hate her than lose her Onee-sama. Yumi could fill the absence of the whole world.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Touko-chan. One thing that Yumi-chan can do is to move the spotlight away from her and project them to someone else. But, you shine even without her help. I would not be here, painstakingly controling myself from running away in fear, if you were not that important for my clients. They wanted your pictures. I hate horrorhouses, you know." The ace said.

Another group of students were approaching Touko's chamber, thus they needed to close the conversation. Tsutako had no choice but to move to another chamber. "Touko-chan, before I release the pictures, I want you to see them first. I want your approval of the pictures that you want to release for public view." She then left the chamber.

Touko immediately hid herself into the well. Somehow, her heart was beating faster than before. Receiving such a compliment apart from Yumi and the Yamayurikai warmed her.

(Maybe, she should count her blessings.)

As the group of unknowing students approached her booth, and went near the well, she braced herself for the scare. Feeling much better, she wished that this day would not be any worse.

* * *

><p>Noriko was on the other chamber. She was assigned in grabbing anyone's feet upon entering the chamber full of heads decapitated from their bodies. Once they enter the chamber, she would grab one of the feet of the unsuspecting person, and when that person shouted, Noriko's other classmates assigned to her chamber would simultanously released the net that had been holding the "fresh skulls" from the ceiling.<p>

After all, their classroom thought that their class' horrorhouse would be based on Dante's _Inferno_. Randomly selected students from the class would be acting as Virgil, orienting the _Dante_s that were entering into the seven levels of Hell, leading them from one terrifying chamber to another.

And she was enjoying this too much.

Yet, one of the Virgils had been leading not a group of spectators, but a sole Lillian student. A brave one. She readied her "blood"-covered hands, and eyed those calves for her to grab. When Virgil let the person walk inside the chamber, Noriko grabbed one of the person's legs.

The person screamed, followed by an uneasy growl. "Easy there, Noriko-chan. Don't torture me!" But the net already released the skulls. Another shout shook the chamber.

It was Tsutako-sama. Noriko observed the sempai; after she took several deep breaths, she took pictures of the chamber. The White Rose bouton could not help but wonder with the sempai's adaptability. She went out of her hiding place, which made Tsutako took another deep breath.

(She must have thought that there was another scare.)

"How did you know it was me?"

Tsutako now focused her camera to Noriko. "Was it really bad for me to know?"

"Nobody should know the people who were scaring them. And I thought you were really frightened of our exhibitions. But here you are, after screaching, taking pictures of me and the chamber." Her other classmates were picking the heads quickly and were tossing them to the net above, preparing for the next scare.

Tsutako sighed and dropped her camera. "You have no idea, Noriko-chan, how I tried not to lose consciousness here. Every step has been scary." Yet, she had other matter to discuss with the bouton. She asked bravely, "Why is Shimako-san weird lately?"

That made Noriko raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that Shimako had been strange. It's not for me to meddle, but her worry and lack of focus was obvious to ignore." Tsutako said, and she realized that she did not even explain her first statement.

Tsutako's Virgil announced that the ace photographer should leave the chamber and proceed to the next one. Since Noriko did not answer, Tsutako just said as she left, "but maybe, I'm just wrong. See you, Noriko-chan."

Noriko knew that Tsutako noticed her grande soeur's strange behavior. Noriko was waiting for the moment Shimako would tell it to her. She had no right to demand the story from her onee-sama, for she was aware that patience could reap a large bounty.

She had noticed it, but she wanted to hear it from her onee-sama's lips. Sometimes she wanted to take a blind eye about it, because she cannot handle something this deep involving her most-loved onee-sama and her best friend. She did not like the possible effect of this small strangeness of Shimako to Touko.

* * *

><p>Sachiko waited for two hours, ordering cakes every after serving, just so she could wait for her little sister to finish her shift and join her touring around the school. Quality time alone with her. Thus far, All four of her companions were still with her—Suguru-san, Youko-sama, Rei and Sei-sama. Apparently, no one bit the proposition that Sei proposed two hours ago, for it was too rude to begin with. They were not the only customers in the classroom.<p>

Yet, as time passed by, Suguru and Sachiko was beginning to regret their decision, for many tables were now doing the same thing Sei had proposed a while ago. Not that they were too rude, but like Sachiko's party; they were ordering series of cakes and tea just to stay longer at the café. Sei was beginning to give people death glares whenever they tried to look at Yumi longer than appropriate.

Yumi, however, could not concentrate to her work because she was curious about what was going on at her Onee-sama's table. Until Sei began to call someone outside the classroom. When Yumi looked outside, she saw Yuiri and Aikira came inside and walked towards Sei's table. Sei stood up, and began to introduce Yuiri—wait, _what's happening?_

Thus, she excused herself to the class manager, since she already worked overtime. She moved to the dressing area, and changed from maid costume to her uniform. She moved as fast as she could and when she rushed to Sei-sama's table, she heard Sei saying,

"This is Imaizumi Yuiri, my four-eyed cousin," she encircled her one arm to Yuiri, then to Aikira, "and this pipsqueak here is Reizei Aikira, four-eye's bestfriend." What shocked the rest of the former White Rose's audience was that Aikira did not mind being called pipsqueak by the blonde Rose. Instead, she grinned similarly like Sei-sama's. Proud to be the pipsqueak.

Yumi noticed the unfaltering grin.

Then, Rei and Sei remembered something. That word 'pipsqueak' was just too familiar. Upon realization, they both looked at Sachiko at the same time.

Sachiko was the one who spoke first for the group. "What a small world. Rei introduced me to Yuiri-chan. I never thought that she's Sei-sama's cousin."

"Yeah, Sachiko-chan. That's because we're totally opposite! But she's much cuter than I, you know? I can never look sexy with eyeglasses." Sei grinned, earning a laugh from Rei and Youko, while Suguru and Sachiko put their hands on their foreheads.

(What similarities, Yumi mused to herself.) The current Red Rose walked at near Sachiko. "Onee-sama, my duties are finished."

With that, Sachiko looked backwards, and gracefully stood up and smiled. Yet, the smile dissipated when she noticed Yumi's crooked scarf. As if no one was watching them, Sachiko scolded her petit soeur, "Clumsy as always, Yumi." She reached her hand to Yumi's uniform and said, "Really, your scarf is crooked." Thus, she arranged it for Yumi.

"_Gomen_, Onee-sama."

As Sei predicted, Yumi never wore the costume again, right after she finished her shift in her class' maid café. Yet, for Sachiko, seeing her was just enough. When the Lillian university student had seen the crooked collar, she could not help but chuckle with the nostalgia. In the past, she used to be a little annoyed whenever Yumi neglected this kind of detail, but now, she thanked Yumi's clumsiness because she could relive the past once again. Sachiko untied the knot, and then redid it.

It was like riding a bike once again after a long time. Her body still remembered the feeling of Yumi's neckerchief upon her hands.

Sachiko grabbed her handbag from her chair and looked at her companions. "Now, friends, enjoy your cakes." Then, noticing the two freshmen who were secured within Sei's arms, she said apologetically, "Aikira-chan, Yuiri-chan, I'm afraid you two will now be the receiver for these people's attention, as substitutes for Yumi. We'll take our leave."

Sachiko smirked at Suguru. The Hanadera university student smirked back.

* * *

><p>"So, what else did she do?" Eriko asked enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming to the person in front of her, who happened to be Nana. The current Yellow Rose's petite soeur has been story-telling about kendo club and their most favourite topic: Shimazu Yoshino.<p>

Nana looked at her olser sister for approval, but the usually hot-blooded Yoshino had her chin rested upon her open palms, while the Eriko had been eying her to let Nana continue her story. She sighed. Thus the cue for the Yellow bouton to continue was given.

"Then she said to her, 'No, I may have a more frail body than yours, you don't have the right to judge me. Chisato's decision is final. Kendo practices seniority and discipline. Now, show me how strong you are.' Then, the first year challenged her to a match."

"Then? Then?"

"She accepted the challenge. It was a rigorious process before the match. I had undergone Onee-sama some special training. She passed, and then when the match came, she was ready to beat the cocky first year."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Three hits on the head."

"Oh, Yoshino. All of your frustrations are tantamount to those three hits." Eriko chuckled wickedly.

"Yamanobe-sensei. _Domo._"

The three women looked towards the source of the sound, and found the whole Hanadera student council at their table.

"Yumi?" Eriko muttered unguardedly, which surprised Yamanobe (by raising a thick eyebrow upon Yoshino). The Yellow Rose, who almost forgot her manners, stood up and greeted Yuuki and the rest of the Hanadera council. Today, they came as a group, with everyone in the council present.

"Eriko-sama, this is Yuuki, Yumi's younger brother." Yoshino introduced Yuuki along with the rest. They bowed. Yet, Eriko was still looking at the Hanadera president like a frog specimen pinned upon a dissecting pan. Then, she looked at her lover, "Is he your student?"

"Yes, he is." Yamanobe could only raise his brows slightly, because he found Eriko being too enthusiastic once more. Bored people, afterall, once showed with interesting things, they activate like an atomic bomb.

"Oh." Eriko mused. "Oh, I remember . . . you're Kashiwagi-san's apprentice! You're the president of Hanadera now, am I right? And Yumi is a Rose. What else do you Fukuzawas have in store?"

Yuuki was nervous as hell when he was being interrogated by a beautiful woman like this. Like an alive specimen in a brutal science project. He wanted to convey a message to his professor, but he did not want to be rude to the senior. Mainly because this woman might be Yamanobe-sensei's lover.

(Yes, Hanadera knows about his love life. Too much for the quiet professor.)

He just meekly smiled and said a little nervously, "I guess what you see is what you get, Eriko-sama." He bowed once again.

Then, without qualms, she looked at Yamanobe and said, "Very honest yet polite, is he not? I like him. Is he performing well in your class?"

Yamanobe replied, "He excels in the sciences."

Yuuki wanted to deviate the topic from this academic performance to the main objective, which was to invite his professor to the Yamayurikai play. Yuuki and the rest were supposed to just look at the exhibits and booths at the academic building. Then they saw Yamanobe-sensei inside a classroom-turned-café, the professor happened to see them coming. The group then greeted him.

(They were supposed to hide and spied on the woman who was with him.)

"Fukuzawa-kun, the council has business here?" Yamanobe asked the Hanadera president.

"Yes, Sensei, we participated in Lillian student council's play. I hope you could see . . ."

Yoshino looked at her wristwatch. There was still time before they'd head to the auditorioum. Thanks to Rei, they were able to get all of the props to the location quicker. Rei was supposed to wait for Sachiko-sama, but then, this time, Yumi was finished with her classroom duties. (Sachiko-sama and Yumi might be together now, touring around the campus, leaving Rei behind.) And she mentioned to Rei that she will just be with Nana, and she replied that she would look for them later. Yet, why is Rei still not here?

* * *

><p><span>Several Hours Later<span>

Mami rushed to the front row seats in the auditorium the moment the front door opened. She, together with her little sister, was assigned to document and criticize the play. Although she was now the editor-in-chief of the Kawaraban, she felt that she still needed to do something that a typical member should do. It was to observe and extract facts from their source, and not just read somebody else's work and decide whether the article would be published at all.

(Or do administrative work.)

She loved the feel of recording information from first-hand observation. She marveled how a good scoop transpires before her. Thus, right now, in the middle of the Yamayurikai's version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice,_ the button of her mechanical pencil had been repeatedly pushed in order to record everything that she observed while the play was commencing.

(She guessed that she must have consumed two lead sticks just for this play.)

She had her mechanical pencil for almost three years, and through thick and thin, not once she had thought that she could replace the old pencil with a new one. She, with that, had recorded too many stories. She had it in her skirt pockets wherever she went, and when a good scoop appeared, one shove to her pocket, and everything was recorded.

She was constantly writing upon her small notepad since the start of the play, and thus far she almost consumed ten pages more than her usual scoops had consumed. The play was just too amusing and at the same time controversial; there had been too much undertones and subtexts that dealt with love, equality, powerplay, behavior, and too many terms that she needed to think over after the show.

She particularly observed how the main performers acted their roles. The guy with bleached hair performed _Darcy_ very well, particularly in the cocky and aloof department. The first term that Mami thought was 'arrogance'; however, as the play opened more for _Darcy's_ feelings, Mami somehow sympathized for the character. Touko, who played the role of _Lizzy_, was by far, the most amazing character in the play. True to _Lizzy's_ character—you love her so much even if her flaws were being showed to the audience like sunlight.

Yoshino seemed to love her role as _Mrs_. _Bennett_—she enjoyed trolling everyone with her nonsensical natter. When Yuiri, the new addition to the Yamayurikai, came in as _Lydia _without her eyeglasses, popping up and down, being so jolly and ridiculous was beyond Mami's imagination. What kind of sorcery did Noriko procured to make her petite souer agree to such a role? Yuiri's eyeglasses, however, should be thrown away—whenever Yuiri was on stage, Mami somehow wanted to take a good haft a minute looking at those eyes. They were pitched black, and the devoidness of color was captivating. Reizei Aikira, who played _Kitty_, was just being her, except that her hands were barren of anything edible. And for the first time, she saw her with long locks of hair. (That must have been the wig.)

But, Yumi under the character of _Lady Catherine_—that was _inconceivable_. (Mami thought of the word 'mindfuck', but that would be too much for the Lillian audience. Let that word be utilize for college news publication later in her life) She almost forgot to write her observations when she saw Yumi bitching out everyone on her way, and acting like a know-it-all. Then, she reminded herself to be alert and not be fazed out. She wanted to be unreactive to any surprise.

She knew that the play was almost four-fifths finished (that novel was a basic for a typical bookworm), and somehow, Yuuki and Shimako's character were getting a bit of attention. At first, you mind them less because their substory was always being subdued by the endless sexual tension between _Lizzy_ and _Darcy_, but as the story progessed, Shimako had been gaining some reactions from the audience. When _Charles_ (Yuuki's character) left with just a vague notice, and _Jane_ (Shimako) went to London for him, she looked like a defeated woman, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Mami was very much reminded of her middle school days—of how vexed she was when she read about _Charles'_ stupidity (squared—she was very annoyed) for believing to other people's remarks and for his lack of courage to confront _Jane's_ true feelings.

Then, the bomb fell upon Mami. What the hell was that kiss for? Why did Shimako allow herself to be kissed by Yuuki-san in public? (The Angel of Lillian . . . WHY?) That was shocking—she thought that the proposal scene was not that interesting—yet why did her hands stopped scribbling upon her notes?

(Focus, focus, focus! Write everything! Write! ~~_after Yuuki stood from his knee, his hands held on still onto Shimako-san's, and with appropriate hastiness, he pulled her for a kiss, like long lost lovers—well, they were—who found each other after a long . . . ._)

She forgot to look back at her small notepad to check whether she wrote the right _katakana_ because she was very _focused _with their kiss.

Then she stopped. (Why is this turning me into the fangirl-mode? This kiss was just too convincing.)

(Wait, are their parents here? What if they saw this?)

She looked for the reaction of the audiences; some cheered, some gasped, some just could not say anything and hung their jaws. Even Sei-sama was shouting "Not in front of _my presence_! (pointing at Yuuki) Who allowed this? Who's the director? " while Youko-sama was busy stuffing sandwiches in the former's mouth. But it was as if Shimako did not hear her grande soeur's voice.

(True to their roles.)

After the scene, everyone calmed down. Yumi once again took the stage, and bitching the Bennett family like a butcher in front of meat. Mami decided to double her efforts to observe everything that has been happening on stage, something that might have been wrong or unusual inside of such a perfect performance.

Then came the scene that everyone was waiting. The stage was dark, and a weak spotlight was centered upon Touko, as she moped by herself after she had been verbally abused by Yumi's character. Then, footsteps were heard. Everyone in the audience went quiet. Suddenly, _Darcy _appeared from the left part of the stage, pacing slowly, the soles of his boots resonated all over the auditorium. When _Darcy _and _Lizzy _met halfway, Mami's right hand wrote _katakana _faster than ever before; its speed competing against her very stimulated brain.

Mami was much concentrated upon the scene that when they were about to kiss, she heard a minute stomp of foot at the left part of the stage. With instinct, she strayed her eyes to the source of the small sound, and she found the edge of a brown boot perking out of the curtain.

She knew who wore that boot.

The audience responded with such jubilant cheer for the two main characters. The reaction for that second kiss gained more than the first—it was longer and more violent. It seemed that the audience was very much satisfied that finally those two prideful people had reconciled.

Yet, Mami was not writing anymore. Her beloved mechanical pen was neglected. Her hand stopped, ever since she heard that footstep, and when Touko and the blonde guy kissed.

She was fascinated—guiltily—with the realization: should she write it down?

Because, clearly, she noticed as she almost stood up to see more than the brown boot, a hand that was balled into a fist, and a body that was trying not to bolt to the stage.

Fukuzawa Yuuki.

Matsudaira Touko.

So, was it true all along? Was the picture from that unauthorized special publication some time ago was legitimate?

Were they lovers?

* * *

><p>Yuuki could not even smile after that. It was more painful than before. He calmed himself down for the sake of himself and everyone. And when the characters, the director (who stood beside him), and the rest of the crew from the associated clubs were called upon the stage to give the final bow, he tried not to grip too much of Yumi's hand.<p>

The show ended, and the rest were now clearing the stage off of the props, which were to be delivered to the Rose Mansion.

For the rest of the cleaning, he did not talk to anyone. Not even with Yumi.

When they were about to head to the mansion to deposit the props, his sister walked alongside with him, and whispered, "Calm down bro. Calm down and you will have the last laugh," and walked away from him.

They were already finished dumping the props at the first floor when suddenly, Yoshino announced that she forgot her costume in the auditorium. Quickly, he gallantly obliged that he would bring it back to the mansion. With that Yumi announced that the rest are now relieved of their duties, and should enjoy the rest of festival.

At that time, Touko was at the second floor.

* * *

><p>Yuuki held the large dress upon his arms when she saw Shimako petting a gray-and-black cat in front of the door of the mansion. The cat enjoyed the attention for it was walking around her hand, letting its fur-filled torso slid upon her fingers. She was smiling at the cat.<p>

It seemed that the furball noticed him, therefore left Shimako's hand and ran away. With that, Shimako looked upward, and saw Yuuki.

"Shimako-san." He obliged.

"Yuuki-san. Thanks for the hard work." She smiled. "Please hand over the dress."

"No, please. I insist."

Yet, Shimako did not even extend her hand as she offered. Yuuki was somehow confused by the contradiction of her actions. Then, she seemed to be firmly held onto the ground that Yuuki thought that she would not allow him to pass. He surrended then, and lifted his arms for Shimako to take the dress.

Seeing Yuuki's action, Shimako took a step and lifted her arms too, for Yuuki to place it upon her arms.

But the silence took almost a minute that he was beginning to feel uneasiness between them.

When he was about to release the dress, he heard her say:

"I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN**: Did you notice the reactions of Rei and Sei after Sei had called Aikira a pipsqueak? There was a part in vol33 of Marimite that Sei used to call Sachiko a pipsqueak and Rei a . . . giantsqueak (I'm not sure about the term) in front of Rei. This happened before Rei and Sachiko were by name-only basis. The first-year Rei was annoyed that Sei used to call them by these.

**A/N#2**: Two weeks ago, _le_ sister and I stumbled upon some videos of Nana Mizuki, seiyuu of Moka (RosarioVampire) and Hinata (Naruto; OMG, she's so cute). Her songs went on loop in _le_ sister's player (in friggin' loudspeakers) for days that on some occassions I could not concentrate on my apoptosis (I felt guilty of double-crossing). Thus came inspiration (write~write~write~). However, after apoptosis was finished, then came plant hormones. Damn those cellular and molecular mechanisms; I practically was seeing 3D spatial models of chemical compounds. Then . . .write~write~write~. After plant hormones, then came endless linear equations of several experimental designs. (write~write~write~)

I hope this chapter was not too tiring. Ah~ the three OCs (Aikira, Yuiri and Yano) are now having some backstory! I'm happy that finally I thought of some connection among them. You must have been annoyed that Yuiri used to have random spite for Yano and vice versa (from the past chapters). Although it's not fully finalized, I hope that I could by typing it right away. Yuiri already had one chapter dedicated for her; I hope that I could do the same for Aikira and Yano. What do you think? Who should I write first from the two remaining OCs?

About Shimako: She's just too brave lately. Noriko knew what's going on, yet she's just letting it slide. Too freaking out-of-character. Now, Shimako unleashed a deadly declaration. I really wonder how the heck I'd make the next chapter. Yuuki's gonna be tested here.


	32. Lillian Festival III

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 32: Lillian Culture Festival III: Series of Unfortunate Events<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the Yamayurikai left the mansion after disposed the play's props at the first floor. Touko said that she would leave soon; she just needed to be alone, she told to her onee-sama. She went to the second floor to have a moment alone, to be away from the rest of the world, since they would be joining the alumni, who were waiting at the auditorium.<p>

She volunteered to do all the transport, which required the pain of walking up to the second floor—repeatedly. Yano-san volunteered to help her; she declined instantly, however, doing it in forced gentleness. She did not want them to notice her exhaustion. And she didn't want that arrogant man to be with her in her volatile mode. That would surely be an avenue for Yano to get to her weakness.

"Are you sure? We'll wait for you, if you want us to." Onee-sama, in her worried shape, asked her silently, when she went upstairs. "The rest are now leaving the mansion."

They were alone in the second floor.

"Really, Onee-sama. Don't worry; I'll be downstairs. Please join Sachiko-sama and Youko-sama." Touko noticed that her explanation did not alleviate the poor expression upon Yumi's face. "Onee-sama—"

Her onee-sama's reply was almost in a whisper. "Please. How many times do I have to tell you? I worry, that we're walking the same old path again—you, not telling me things that bother you. Sometimes, I wish I could read everything, every detail in you mind, not depending on gut instinct alone."

Touko noticed that Yumi could not look at her eyes. That only meant one thing—

"Onee-sama, please . . . stop this—it's not like that." She grabbed both of Yumi's shoulders and shook her. "Onee-sama, do I have to shake you to death?" Then she both laughed. Seeing her grande soeur's reaction, she changed her words carefully to calm her down. "When I feel comfortable talking about it, you'll be the first person to hear it, with all the emotions that I wanted to show. I'll be happy to throw tantrums for you. Really."

"You're not making sense, Touko."

"Oh, really. In that department, I have you, onee-sama, to blame."

Yumi smiled. She went to the Biscuit door, opened it and went out. Yet, after several steps, Yumi went back, her head popping through the door. "Oh, I forgot. Don't leave and lock the mansion until Yuuki comes back. He went back to the auditorium for Yoshino-san's costume."

Then, Yumi looked at her guiltily. She continued. "Do you still want to stay here?"

No matter how much she convinced her onee-sama, Yumi's face remained sad. "Yes, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>The truth was that she wanted to talk to him in private. The moment she heard Yumi's reminder, her brain began to neglect all her tiredness and concentrate on the endless fight between her desire to smack Yuuki or to ignore him. He was the reason why she could not move on with the Yamayurikai play. She hated to be kissed by Yano—no matter how pleasant it was.<p>

All she thought was Yuuki behind the curtain of the left stage, almost running into the stage the moment Yano was about to kiss her.

All the time she thought that he had given up—that she made him gave up. The rejection that happened many months made her realize how much she had used all types of defense mechanism to appear apathetic. And that made her too exhausted. He made her too exhausted.

She opened the one window, not minding the building coldness of the season. She shifted the chair before the window, and sat. Since no one was there, she allowed herself to crouch on the chair. She looked at the limited scenery before her. Today was really a nice day for the festival. Her eyes suddenly felt hot, as if warm air surrounded her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy, her body slowly feeling the fatigue of the various jobs she did that day. Sadako for a good four hours. Olivia for two hours. Lizzy for two hours. All day she never acted as herself.

She felt tired. Thus she perceived darkness, slowly conquering her vision.

She heard fast-paced steps of hard soles.

Immediately, she forced her eyes to open. Red-oranges, ochre yellows, and blood reds hurt her eyes. She felt the pain upon her the back of her neck. She decided to move slower, telling herself not to be more careful—she felt that if she exerted much force than she could procure, she would collapse. She pulled herself out of the chair and look outside, through the window.

She saw Yuuki, in his uniform, bringing Yoshino's costume. He was stopped walking to watch something—someone—she saw Shimako-sama playing with the stray cat. The cat ran away and Shimako-sama stood up. He smiled at her and told her something. She seemed to reply. He handed her the dress, raising his arms halfway. Shimako-sama took a step and raised her hands too, to receive the dress.

Touko felt like she was watching a silent movie from above. No matter how clear she could see their lips moved, she could not decipher the words that they said. And the movie paused, because neither of the actors were moving.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm falling in love with you, Yuuki-san."<p>

Yuuki could not budge a single muscle—it was the first time that he was confessed to. The world seemed to focus upon the look on Shimako's face; her face was blushing red, including her small ears, and she was looking with her brown eyes attentively. His mind went blank; he did not know how to respond to Shimako's declaration, and he was killing time. He knew; the more that he prolonged the silent, uncomfortable moment, the more he was embarrassing Shimako-san.

"I . . . I really . . . I . . ." Yuuki could not answer back. Not because he did not know what to say now, but because he did not know how to arrange and express the words in his mind in a more polite manner.

"You don't have to reply right away." Shimako was still looking at him, and seemed to gain courage after repeating her words a while ago.

The dress was still between them. Under the dress, she reached further, and found Yuuki's arms. He shivered at the light grip.

"In fact, I don't expect you to reply and respond to my feelings, either." She said. Her grip became more firm, telling Yuuki to pay attention only to her words. He heeded her say, "I just want you to know my feelings for you. I am used to keep my feelings from everyone, yet I'm convinced to break my silence just this one time. You made me too honest."

"I don't understand—"

"Please let me finish." She ordered stiffly. "Somehow, I feel. . . attracted to you; you make me at ease, because you pay attention when everyone ignores. You're more concerned with others than yourself. You smile, even if you don't feel like it. For you, everyone has a purpose; you see him or her important. And I was caught with my observation that I could not help but be fascinated. I have only known you as Yumi's brother. In almost two years that we're acquainted, that notion was not obscured for me."

Yuuki was becoming red with her attention.

"But, just for a month of being with you most of the time, my feelings for you changed from just 'Yumi's brother' into someone that I felt strongly to. But I don't know if this is close to love. I can't surely tell."

Yuuki remained silent.

"But you have someone, haven't you?"

"Well, it's not the case—" _She's not even my girlfriend._

"But you love her, don't you?" She gulped. "For the longest time you have been pursuing her. It was not deliberate, but I knew. I see you watching her; I see you controlling yourself—your anger whenever she was with other men, your happiness when she talked to you before. I know your feelings, hers too, yet here I am destroying everything."

"Shimako-san, please—"

"That's why I told you that you don't have to respond to my feelings. The truth is that I wanted to slap you for making me feel like this, but I can't do it. I want to hurt you badly. But this is the best thing that I can do. This confession's purpose is to confuse you, to make you suffer. Because you already belonged to Touko."

Yuuki slowly felt her grip upon his lower arm to loosen up. "And I can't compete with her because of endless list of reasons. But still, I thought that if there's a chance for us to . . . ."

Yuuki saw the building tears upon her eyes, but he felt that she chose not to hide her frustration from him. She just shoved to his face everything that he felt, like she'd been reading him straight from his head. He could not bring himself to contradict her, to stop her words from flowing out because of defense mechanism. He don't want his actions to be dictated in front of him. He did not want to hear that he was hiding his feelings. He wanted to keep everything to himself, but she was effective in hurting him. Putting the words before him did hurt him.

But they were truths, and she was just presenting it. He could not hate her either for the nature of her confession, for she was just doing it because she was honest of her feelings.

Yet, if Touko were not in the picture, he would be eternally blissful to date her. If he gave Touko up—which should have been the case after she rejected him—then, he would have given Shimako a chance to give her love and he receiving it. He probably fell in love with her too, given their circumstances in the Yamayurikai play. He would have been ecstatic with the fact that Shimako-san loves him—that somehow, a girl with inconceivable kindness fell in love with an imperfect boy like him.

He hated hurting other people.

Yet, he was hurt too. Touko made that possible.

He gave her the dress. In response, she held it firmly to her chest.

He felt that he could not tell her the raw words. Is there a way for Shimako and him to be hurt no longer? Is there a way for him to give Shimako what she wanted?

She bravely bared herself to him. She showed to him what she felt, no matter how ill-mannered it was.

Tightly, he embraced her. The dress was in between them. Shimako only moved her head downward to the dress and into Yuuki's hard chest. She buried her head more and supressed a gasp of jubilant cry when she heard him erratically said:

"Shimako-san, please don't cry anymore. . ."

* * *

><p>(Yuuki embraced her like a lover.)<p>

Yuuki changed his heart, and that idea came to Touko like pouring citrus juice upon a fresh, opened wound. She moved away from the window, and sat to the chair. She literally felt burning ache at her chest spreading outward, radially to her arms stomach, feet, and head.

She couldn't breathe properly. She cried in deep gasps. She lost him. And made it happen.

* * *

><p>She went out of the room, suddenly sick of the surroundings. She wanted to go away, to look for comfort of anyone, of anything. It seemed to be hours that she stayed inside the room, unable to get forget the scene when Yuuki embraced Shimako. She felt rejected and torn, seeing the product of her miscalculations and arrogant decisions. She felt the effect of the past, back when she was in the Sachiko-sama's mansion. She should have let him continue what he was about to say.<p>

It was more than quarter of an hour after she had seen them; it was perfect to leave the mansion, since they should have brought the dress downstairs many minutes ago. But when she opened the door, a laughter emanated through the four walls of the mansion.

It was Yuuki's.

(They should not be here.)

Yet she already had closed the Biscuit door, and it created a quick thud that abruptly stopped the laughter below the second floor. She would lose face if she cowardly goes back inside the room. If she'd do that, Yuuki might go to the room, and with that—she could not even imagine the horror of losing composure in front of him. Even if they were alone.

Thus, she walked downstairs, and found Yuuki and Shimako-sama at the end of the staircase, already halfway up. They must have been going upstairs to check upon the source of the noise.

Yet, when she found that he was not alone—and Shimako-sama was with him, the more that she wanted to leave them alone. They were together—then their meeting was a sprouted a successful result. She detected no hatred or sad atmosphere from them. He being with her only meant one thing, and proved her fear twenty minutes ago: she witnessed a love confession.

Yet, she was greeted by Shimako-sama with a smile. Touko was surprised, that she unknowingly shoved her right hand to her skirt pocket. It was shivering. "Touko-chan!"

"Shi-Shimako-sama, I thought you went with the rest." Touko cleared her throat. She tried to make her voice more forcefully, to alleviate the building saliva in her mouth and throat. "I overslept in the salon. I was waiting for Yuuki-sama's return. You see, Onee-sama gave me the keys."

She took a step down the staircase.

"Touko!"

Yuuki shouted, when he saw her almost trip in her foot as she took the third step downward. He took two giant steps to her rescue, yet she immediately regained her footing the moment he took his third giant step upward. She was horrified when he was approaching him in fast speed that she could not lifted her arms to separate herself from him and to stop him from going further.

"I'm fine."

She walked downwards. The couple followed her.

She found the play materials that were dumped in the first floor much more arranged than after Yumi and the rest left them.

They were here all the time—after disposing the dress, they arranged the boxes—everything. And they must have done it so quietly; she did not hear any movement from downstairs when she was moping at the second floor. She laughed loudly, as she motioned for the door.

"Touko-chan?" Shimako-sama, who was behind her, asked.

"I just remembered something. Don't worry, Shimako-sama; I wasn't crazy yet."

The three went outside. When Touko was about to lock the door, a hand stopped her from inserting the key into the knob. It was a feminine hand. "Touko-chan, don't lock the door yet. Give me the keys. I almost forgot why I came back here . . . I was supposed to take care of something."

(You have forgotten it because of Yuuki-san, have you not, Shimako-sama?)

Touko surrendered the keys to Shimako-sama's hand.

"You two go ahead before me."

That made Touko's nostrils flaring. She caught Shimako looking at Yuuki, who gave back a nod. Shimako did not say anything, but she left him a smile.

Once Touko took a step away from the mansion, she paced with increasing speed that she never exerted before. Yet, Yuuki's paces were longer that he was able to keep up on him—to the point that he was already beside her.

They were halfway to the administration building. Touko wished repeatedly in her mind that she'd meet someone she knew. Yet halfway through the building were two parallel lines full of booths of the different clubs, which were filled with people—Lillian students, their friends, family members. With all the people coming and going before her, she could not notice a single soul that she knew.

Except for the person beside her.

"Touko-san, do you have to walk that fast?" Said Yuuki, who was panting a little.

She felt drained. "Please leave me alone." She hoarsely said.

"But we are going to the same build—"

"Just go to a different way."

"Wait Touko—"

"You are the worst. Can you just leave me alone?" It was a shout that the people around her shifted their heads to her direction. With lightning speed, they acted as if nothing happened, to deceive the people around them. But even when the sudden commotion dispersed, he still did not leave her side.

Yuuki, confused by Touko's sudden outburst could not leave her. He was here for a purpose—Shimako-san told him with her eyes, when she told them to go a while ago.

"Congratulations. About you and Shimako-sama."

(Did he hear that right?)

He was told to go away, yet she was the one who left. He was told to go to the other direction, but she commenced what she commanded. He was left in a pool full of people.

(What?)

* * *

><p>"He's the worst." She heard someone murmured.<p>

Touko gasped with the whisper that came almost near her left ear. She sprang away from the source, and found a smirking Yano. She gritted her teeth, struggling to hide her surprise. She found him standing leisurely behind her, both of his hands inside his pockets. He continued, "Why's that?"

"What are you talking about?" She acted as if nothing happened She felt sick every time she was seeing him, therefore, she about-faced without even acknowledging whether he would reply or not. She started to walk.

(Just get away from him.)

Yet he followed her, and replied. "The commotion back there. You shouted it so loud that I literally want to save you from distress. Say, could you show me more of the festival?"

(What a pain.)

He's like a splinter. He was now added to Touko's list of annoying Hanadera students who had been striking the wrong ball. Yet, no one could ever take away Yuuki-san's place on the top. "I can't. I'm waiting for someone."

"Really? Your movements are too inconsistent for me to assume that you were waiting for someone. It could not have been Yuuki-sama because you just left him. Tell me, Touko-san, where would you and that someone planned to meet? Because I have no idea where you're going."

Touko questioned him for her advantage: "Are you stalking me?" But deep inside she felt horrified.

"Strong word."

"You creep me out." She disgustingly declared.

"But stalking is not my style. But unlike Fukuzawa-sama, who was stupid enough not to follow you like a knight, I'm happy if you allow me to escort you. And on the way, tour me?" He persisted to compete against Yuuki as the current bane of her existence.

(Indeed, how hypocrite of you, Touko. You just saw Yuuki and Shimako-sama became lovers. How you cried and broke hard for lost chances.)

She stopped and faced him again; she could not wait to reject him: "Casanova-kun, I have no time for your stalking and endless flirtations. Save that for someone else, not me."

"Yeah, scram." A powerful voice came behind Yano. Yet the sentence came out as a slur of sounds. The blonde turned around and was astonished to see a girl with short, pitch-black hair. On her hand were two sticks of frankfurters and on the other was a large soda.

"Tiny glutton, nice seeing you here. Can you leave us? You may not notice, Kira, but you are actually interrupting." Yano spat, while grinning.

Touko raised an eyebrow. ("Kira"? He treated her as if he'd known her for a long time. He even used Yuiri-chan's way of calling her best-friend.)

"Eh? Really, corn-hair? You don't say." She walked towards Touko, and shoved the blonde sideways with her shoulder. "I happened to be the one who would accompany Touko-sama." She put her arms around Touko's unsuspecting arms and firmly held her sempai close. Without spilling her coke. "Now piss off, _Canasanova-kun_."

That made a blood vessel perked out just below Yano's bangs. "Stay out of our conversation, stalker." He compelled a smirk.

"Eh~? Are you talking about yourself?" Aikira's grip upon Touko became firmer. This gave Touko the encouragement to reinforce the junior. If Aikira were the way for her to bypass this annoying brat, then she would set aside the uneasiness she felt for the girl.

Touko intervened, "Please, Yano-san, leave us alone."

Aikira gave one un-bitten frankfurter to Touko, and the latter accepted the offer. When Aikira started to walk, Touko synchronized her movements with her. "Get out of the way." Aikira spat at Yano. When Yano did not budge, the Debate club member still walked as if Yano was not there. "Onee-sama and I doesn't need a third-wheeler like you." She gritted.

(Huh?)

* * *

><p>"Finally." Touko whispered while they walk their way to the academic building. Even though she was saved from Yano-san, she was not used to a first year walking with her and their arms tangled almost to a knot. Her opinion about the first year Reizei Aikira was still the same ever since Touko learned that the former was Yumi-sama's Go partner. She admitted to herself that she felt a pinch of jealousy for the girl who was almost at par with her Onee-sama's talent in <em>Go<em>. "You saved me from him. He was incredibly a hard thorn to extract."

But the usual cheerful and confident Aikira—Touko was not seeing her right now. Her head hung low, her bangs covering her face. "Yes, he is."

What made her remember her slight annoyance for the first year was because of this: "How are you going to explain that white lie?" The Red Rose bouton demanded.

"What white lie?" Aikira threw the question as if she had no idea.

"You calling me 'Onee-sama'." Touko saying those words left a thick feeling upon her throat.

Yet, Aikira dismissed the problem as if it was not important. "Are you really concerned about that? It's nothing. It was for Shou to leave us."

(Sisterhood is important. We are in Lillian. How could she consider such tradition lightly?)

Touko then prod her about Yano. "Tell me something: is he fond of gossips?"

Aikira's answer was immediate. "Not when it doesn't offer any advantage for him to do it."

She released her arms from Aikira's grip. "Then your white lie will put us in big trouble."

Yet, Touko suddenly regretted that she said it. It made her recall the conversation that they were having today. This was the first time that she saw Reizei Aikira casting a different aura—being uneasy. All the time she appeared as if she owned the world, parading herself without falsehood. She acted differently, never the perfect Lillian student like Shimako-sama with all the grace and femininity, but it seemed that everyone around her came to accept her. She emerged as a person never shy of herself. Even if she were surrounded by people opposite of her.

"Whatever, _Onee_-sama. I took you out of trouble, that's more important. It's better if you wouldn't associate with the likes of him. He was not even worth a hair of Yuuki-sama." Aikira gritted her teeth.

(How did Yuuki-san come into their conversation?)

The first year continued. "I hate to say this to you, but do not make fun of men like him. He seems harmless, but he bites more than he barks."

Suddenly, Touko felt the rush of bad memories that happened ever since the preparation for the Lillian festival. "What are you talking about?"

Aikira looked at her with her cold, black eyes. She seemed not to blink; this made Touko felt alarmed with Aikira's uncommon expression. "Everyone knows about you and Yuuki-sama. It's more than a very low prostrated bow, it's more than a stolen photo at M station, it's more than the glares and stares. Yet you act all hard-to-get, then you flirt with Shoutarou."

"How rude of you! How dare you say such things to a senior? WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?" Touko clenched her fist. She was trying not to slap her kouhai.

Reizei Aikira hit the mark. Yet, Touko was angry not because everyone had noticed the growing bad blood between her and Yuuki-sama, but because of the nerve of this first year to point it out. She was only related to Yumi-sama because they were _Go _partners, but that did not account for her to nominate herself to profess an older student. The Red Rose bouton equally competed against Aikira in a staring contest. She felt her ears and nostrils flaring with steam. But, Aikira's expression mirrored hers.

"Fine, I'm rude. Hate me; tell this to Rosa Chinensis—I don't care. Just don't get near him."

Touko found an avenue to shove this first year to her rightful place. "And who are you, Reizei Aikira, to control me?"

The first year did not budge from the intimidation. "I know Yano Shoutarou. Apparently, you don't. He appeared charismatic, smart and all, but that's how the spawn of the devil works. I thought you would see through him. But I saw you and Shoutarou back at Rose Mansion, that time before a rehearsal, kissing."

(That day after he telephoned Touko.)

Touko smirked, amidst of the disgust that she felt for herself. "Is that what you thought that happened? Regardless, my personal life is never your business."

She saw Aikira's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets, depicting the intensity of Touko's blow against the first year. She knew that she won. Yet, suddenly she saw a chip of Aikira's defenses falling down—she looked at Touko with sadness. Aikira then turned her face sideways, unable to pretend that she could still win over Touko's last rebuttal.

For the first time, Aikira lost an argument. With such realization, the Debate club member could not retaliate; how hard it was to swallow the words of Matsudaira Touko-sama. Her mind began to see more of the situation; she had become less perceptive with anything around her except her formidable protectiveness for Yuiri. All she thought was her anger with Yuuki-sama's apprentice and her struggle not to release it. She wanted to extend such concern to someone that Yuiri liked, and she would not hesitate.

She was in the verge of tears, but she swallow hard for her words not to sound weak. "I made a wrong move. I forgot how uncomfortable we are with each other. I forgot that we pick on our buttons every time we meet. I forgot your seniority over me. I forgot that hard convincing doesn't work on you. Yumi-sama might only tell you truths only on times you want them to hear, but I'm different. I tend to learn things know from experience but not from observation. I prevent problems from happening. So please stay away from Yano Shoutarou."

(What made her think that she can compare herself to Touko's onee-sama?)

"What insolence. We have no special connection for you to compare yourself with my grande soeur."

Aikira looked at her fiercely, with water in her eyes. Yet, her voice stressed bolder than before. "You are important to Yuiri. My best friend thinks highly of you."

(If so, why?)

Then, from her peripheral view, Aikira spotted the Yamayurikai with several alumnae. There was Sei-sama and her girlfriend, who happened to be Yumi-sama's great-grande soeur. The woman with bright red headband was giggling with them. There was Yuiri too, being head-locked by her cousin, while Noriko-sama was trying to release her from Sei-sama's grasp. Yoshino-sama, Nana-san and Rei-sama were gawking at the tall, bearded man. The woman with long, straight black hair—Sachiko-sama—was beside Yumi. Her companion in the trip, the man with handsome features was just standing near Yumi.

She will not allow herself to cry before this ungrateful senior. She will not.

When she noticed that Yumi-sama had become aware of them, she shouted, in her usual gait, forcing herself to act normal: "Ah, yo, Rosa Chinensis! I found her!"

* * *

><p>Upon hearing Aikira's words, Touko turned to the direction where Yumi was. Unknowingly, she rushed to her in fast paces. She neglected Aikira, and the rest of Yumi's group. She tried not to cry, but she felt so suffocated with her surroundings. Suguru Onii-sama was here; Sachiko-sama was here. She did not want them to see her like this. Only one person would understand her; only one would be willing to tolerate her.<p>

"Onee-sama?" She asked. Her eyes were only focused to Yumi. She could not move, not even to touch her onee-sama's hand.

Yumi did what Touko wanted her to do.

Touko was still holding the frankfurter that Aikira gave her. Rosa Chinensis commanded: "Aikira, I beg you to give me that frankfurter."

The shocked first year nervously said, "But, Rosa Chinensis. It's already bitten."

"It doesn't matter. A _Go _match for that half-eaten sausage; what say you, Aikira-chan?"

That made Aikira almost shoved the food to Yumi's face. "A match against the Empress? Challenge accepted." Aikira drawled, her eyes wicked.

When it was already in Rosa Chinensis' hand, she lifted her arm to put her other hand to Touko's shoulders. They walked two steps away, but she noticed that the group were confused therefore they followed her and Touko.

(This was not the time to satisfy their curiosity.)

The Rosa Chinensis looked back and said to the group, in a voice that was low that it felt foreign: "Do not follow us."

* * *

><p>She would not do anything. No matter how she wanted to. She could only listen. But she cannot intervene. Many times she said to herself: this is their problem. And every time she said, it resulted like a chant.<p>

Repetitious. Like a _novena._ Like a shinto prayer.

Yet, how could you define the taste of happiness if you have not felt sorrow?

Yumi could only listen. Listen. Listen.

* * *

><p><span>A While Ago<span>

"_Shimako-san, please don't cry anymore. I don't want to see you cry. But I cannot pretend that I don't love her. I will only hurt you if I won't be honest. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."_

Yuuki opened the door of the Rose Mansion for Shimako. She stepped inside and proceeded to the hanger to sling Yoshino's dress with the rest.

The two began to finish arranging the mess.

Her face was still very hot, and her eyes were aching. But, Shimako never felt calmer than before. She started the conversation. "I made a fool of myself outside, right, Yuuki-san?"

He contradicted her upon hearing her pitying herself. "No, definitely not. I could have never been brave like you."

"But bravery springs out stupidity and rashness. Look what I've done. I probably won't be able to talk to you comfortably now." Shimako said quietly, while she stacked box after box of props.

Yuuki tried to act normally, not pausing with his work. "Please, Shimako-san. I still want us to be in good terms."

Shimako raised a brow, and Yuuki laughed after he saw it. "Spare me, Yuuki-san. You just rejected me. How am I supposed to react?"

"The truth is that even though this conversation sounds awkward, I feel relieved that you don't hate the way it turned out. I'm happy that I still can be able to talk to you like this."

"Please do not get too emotional about this, Yuuki-san. I am trying not to like you too much." She pretended to sound like Yoshino, and she was surprised with her ability. "Besides, I told you that I think I was falling in love with you, not already in love with you. Those were different things."

"Please do not remind me."

She went silent after she heard his words. "Why are you not confessing to her?"

"I tried."

". . ."

"But she did not want to hear it."

"She rejected you?"

"In a way: yes. She stopped me before I could make a proper confession."

She felt she was treading into his personal life deeped than she intended to. "I'm sorry."

That made the conversation halt for fifteen minutes. Until Shimako broke the silence. "Do you have any plan?"

"Wait for her, I guess. And after that, I'll wait for the right moment."

"Why not now?"

"I don't know."

She said it very slowly, and almost in a form of a whisper. "You should make an example of me. You see; strike when she doesn't expect it. She was able to stop you because she could predict your actions. She made you stop before you could utter a word, before you could confess. In a way, she did not deliberately rejected you."

Yuuki felt dejected, not convinced. "Maybe she wasn't ready."

"That is a possibility. But, haven't you ever had confidence to yourself? Have you ever thought that if she heard the words, her resolve to resist her feelings would weaken and she'd succumb to you?" She walked towards him.

Looking away from his work, and towards her. "What?"

"What do you think about Touko's feelings for you?"

The question made him turn back to his work. Somehow, Shimako's closeness was making him embarrassed. "I don't know her feelings about me. I don't know if she's interested. I don't know if she just considered me a distraction. Everything about her now is surreal for me."

She helped him. "She probably stopped you not because she rejected you or she did not like you. Maybe, she was fighting her feelings. She's been like that before with Yumi-san. But you are a different case, Yuuki-san."

He stood straighter, looking Shimako in a confused gaze. "Why is that?"

Shimako stood too, meeting his eyes. "I hate to sound like a sexist, but you're a boy. A woman does not simply understand a man."

Yuuki laughed.

Then, the sound of an opening door was heard.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so grateful for the readers!** You know who you are, and I am so happy that I could not help but write chapter32 after reading the feedbacks for chapter31! You make me so ecstatic that even the simple abrupt rise of serotonin levels in my body made the worst of headaches nullified!

It's super effective!

Come on, be a dear and comment!


	33. Telephone Conversation

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_**-**TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>Ogasawara Mansion: <em>All I want to see is development, right here, within my vicinity. To be more than annoyed, or to be more than happy, as long as I witness it myself. <em>

Fukuzawa Residence: _There's nothing more annoying than seeing him space out, looking beyond his room's windows, and sigh. At this time of the year, he should have been focusing only on stuff that matters. If that's the effect of love, well, it's better not to see it here. I had enough from his sister._

Matsudaira Mansion:_ Different. Just different. She was never as frequently showy of her emotional crises as before—she made through the hurdles about her birth with fewer hysterics. She had faced her problems with intelligence (and sometimes, too much of it) by avoiding them.. What's happening to the world?_

Kashiwagi Compound: _I've seen them together in a room once. At that time, I never thought they would be something between them. Because I thought, they're truly opposites: she being too sly, he being too honest._

Rose Mansion: _Do not make me laugh. You've seen less._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 33: Telephone Conversation<p>

* * *

><p><span>Several months later<span>

"What are you going to do about it?" Yumi was holding the phone between her right ear and shoulder while she was arranging bond papers on her desk. She was in her room, having general cleaning of her study area. University exams were almost at arm's reach, so she needs to be prepared as much as possible. And that includes cleaning up her area of responsibility.

(It's better to study in a clean room, after all.)

On the other line, her _imouto_ replied. "I can't turn down her offer."

"I didn't think so. You've turned down her offer once."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama."

She put the papers to a folder and slipped it into the stand. "No, it's alright. But in all cases, I really want to spend time with you this New Year." She said as she smiled.

Touko joked. "Don't you have someone else to spend it with?"

She was not surprised; however, she joked back. "Come on; I'm busy with exams. And why do I have to bother with boyfriends, if I have you?"

"Sheesh, Onee-sama. You know I don't buy mushy things like that."

Yumi could imagine how red Touko was on the other line. "Whatever. You like it."

That part was true. Touko would act thoroughly disgusted with the sugary words, thinking that raw and true feelings should not be coated with sweet nothings. After all, she doesn't like it that way. That would only be too embarrassing. Christmas came and went, and they would welcome the New Year few days from now.

Touko took the initiative to change the topic after silently conceding that _yes_, she liked that kind of corniness. "You know what, Noriko was telling me that she did not have a good time when Sei-sama invited the White Rose Family for Christmas."

Touko was surprised by Yumi's reply, "Are you even allowed to tell that?"

The Red Rose bouton smirked as she remembered her conversation with Noriko. "She specifically told to tell you. I say, she couldn't control Sei-sama like you could."

"Why's that?"

Touko was laughing. "Sei-sama demanded for a rematch. A drinking spree. If you were there, you could have stopped her."

"That is simply disgusting."

* * *

><p><em><span>December 25<span>  
><em>

_It was Sei's idea that she would celebrate her birthday with the current White Rose family, since it had been a long time since she'd seen them. Well, several months after the Lillian culture festival. In several months of working impeccably in her part-time job, she was given extra salary from her boss, all in the pretense that it was to celebrate her birthday. And now, she had loads of cash to spare for that alone. _

_Youko was totally supportive of the idea, but when Sei initiated that she would plan and take care of everything, the law student became suspicious. Indeed, her thoughts were true: Sei would be buying loads of vodka and_ sake,_ aside from the celebratory cake and supplementary food. Since Sei had all the right for her well-earned money, Youko conceded with her idea, given that she was only allowed to get drunk in her own apartment. Beforehand, she had been too busy preparing for the party, buying an extra supply of aspirin, extra bag of good coffee, extra mop, etcetera, etcetera . . . out of her agitation for whatever Sei was planning in that party. She had been secretive—that's why._

_She planned to visit the morning after, anticipating complete mess._

_But then she left before the party, since that was for the Gigantea family._

_This contributed more to Noriko's distress when she found out that Youko-sama, Sei-sama's girlfriend, was not there to stop whatever was brewing._

_Or possibly, it was mixed in her drink right now._

"_Sei-sama, You'll pay for this." Noriko murmured, as she felt the liquor's hot effect upon her throat; she thought she was drinking a glass of soft drink. _

_She looked at her other companions; Shimako was laughing at whatever Sei was saying, while Yuiri was silently listening and smirking. They both have the drinks that she was having. Both were not having reactions upon tasting their drinks. Then she noticed that there were two large bottles at the low table, and Sei was serving the other bottle to Shimako and Yuiri, while Noriko's drink was served from the other bottle._

_Sei smirked as she noticed Noriko's realization. _

"_Are you awakened now, Noriko's alter-ego? It seems that I could only convince you for another drinking challenge after having one sip." Sei growled, as she stood up and pointed her finger at Noriko._

_A fearsome glare immediately was plastered upon Shimako and Yuiri's (another expression!) faces. They glared at the other bottle; Yuiri took it, and smelled its contents, wafting the diffused tang. Yup, alcohol it was. "Hey, Sei-chan, why the hell did you put alcohol in Onee-sama's drink?" Yuiri drawled._

_Noriko felt the alcohol spreading through the stomach's lining. She looked at her little sister and smiled wickedly. She said, "Don't worry now, Yuiri. I got it under control," she smirked as she grinned while looking at her rival for Shimako. "She could not just accept it that I had the tougher steel bladder for alcohol."_

_Yuiri looked at Shimako, who was embarrassed for both her Gigantea sisters. She was blushing overtly, as if she herself had drank one. "Goodness, you still could not get over since Sachiko-sama's grad party?" She exasperated._

_But then, she could not stop the two from relinquishing everything and proceeded on annoying each other. Noriko was avoiding this kind of situation, especially if Sei were the other party. But when alcohol was added to the equation—_

"_Are you prepared to lose again?"_

"_Are you prepared for your defeat?"_

"_Oh, goodness . . ." Shimako could only put her one hand upon her temple as Sei and Noriko prepared shot glasses and tall bottles of vodka on the table. She could stop Noriko from indulging Sei, but Sei herself could not be controlled. As a result, she had no choice but just watch. Even her tough resolve could not match against a determined Sei. Since she might have been planning it all along._

_Yuiri, however pissed with her cousin's machinations, was letting everything transpire before her. She said to Shimako, "I guess, all we have to do is to watch over them. Not to let them go berserk and break things."_

_Shimako looked at her and smiled guiltily, "That's what I have in mind, too."_

_Yuiri got the cake, which was half-consumed, and sat beside Shimako, "We'll just let them pass out, change their clothes, and put them to bed. And clean their mess." On her other hand were two forks. She gave one to Shimako, and she stabbed a small portion of the cake with her own. "In the meantime, let's just eat this." _

"_Thank you, Yuiri." Shimako smiled._

"_You're welcome. Let's just hope we're the last people awake." Yuiri said even if her mouth was full. Shimako patted Yuiri's head._

"_Shimako-sama," the first year said as she took a portion of the cake, "It's good."_

_The sempai beamed, "I'm glad."_

_On the background, Sei slammed rim-first the shot glass as she made seething sound. "Aghk, take that, Nori-rin!" Afterwards, another violent tap against the low table was heard, signaling Noriko finishing another shot. "You will always be second best, _Sei-chaaaan_."_

_Yuiri adjusted her glasses. "I hope they don't puke."_

* * *

><p>"Well, she won. Second time in a row since Sachiko-sama's grad party." Touko said.<p>

"How did Shimako-san take it? Imagine them puking."

"Noriko said: _I could not do anything, despite Yuiri-chan's and Shimako-san's combined efforts. Sei-sama was just pushing the right buttons for me to drink more. More like a competition for Shimako-sama's attention. I did not puke; I just passed out._" She copied Noriko's depressed voice.

Yumi laughed. "Nice one, Touko! I'm not surprised if Youko-sama did not hear this story."

"Well, Youko-sama knew about it. The next morning, she went to Sei-sama's apartment just to check on them. She found Yuiri-chan and Shimako-sama preparing lunch, since Noriko and Sei-sama would not be expecting any breakfast."

The mention of the White Rose made Yumi worried about Touko. Either she was acting that she was comfortable talking about the Rose or that she was just forcing herself just for the conversation. "Hey, are you and Shimako-san . . . ?"

"What do you mean?" It was evident that Touko did not anticipate the question.

"Well, it's not like we see you talking to her. I mean, ever since the school festival—"

"Yes—I mean, of course we talked."

* * *

><p><em><span>A month after the festival<span>_

_Apparently, the Kawaraban did not miss anything._

_The photography ace was able to capture the most shocking pictures of the current Yamayurikai thus far. She was about to graduate within a few months, yet her shots were of the professional—calculating, accurate and pleasing to the eyes. _

_(Seniors are supposed to slack off from club activities, right?)_

_Too pleasing to the eyes, that when Takeshima Tsutako showed the pictures at the emergency meeting among the student council, Kawaraban and Photography club, it became a shocking ruckus. It started with Yoshino, the fearless Rose who demanded the apology for publishing certain information about the Yamayurikai. After all, the Kawaraban released double special issues of the festival._

_The main topic was about a news feature of the Yamayurikai play. The Yamayurikai read the article, and its content was discussed later in the afternoon. Mami was looking forward for positive reviews. It contained a balanced and unbiased perspective of the play and the actors that played the characters. Thus far, no one mentioning anything, until a certain paragraph about the secondary characters—Charles and Jane—were brought into the discussion._

_It was not a personal issue, but it became one._

"_What is this? This is personal." Yoshino argued violently._

_Mami was not deterred by the intimidation. "It's not entirely personal. Yoshino-san, we just published what we just observe. Apparently, the show is one of them. There is nothing wrong of announcing to the whole school about the highlights of the play—you yourselves performed it publicly."_

_The whole council was there, including one representative each from the Kawaraban and Photography club. This was not a battle between among all of them—it was only the battle between seniors._

_Yoshino was trying not to raise her voice to prove her point. "This is not a matter of transparency; this is a matter of invading into our personal life. This review—it seems to me that this contains some sort of subliminal message that the play was somewhat paralleled with our lives. Shimako and Yuuki being too comfortable with each other? This is definitely not related to the play."_

"_There was no statement that they 'were comfortable with each other'. If you read it without accounting that idea, then it would not appear like that. How could they even perform the kiss if they're not comfortable with each other? If that line was ever there, which was apparently not, that statement would only commend them for their performance." Mami, same with Yoshino, was trying to control her temper about the matter._

_Mami was gaining the upper hand, yet she trying not let Yoshino see that. "It's not our problem. It's the reader's problem that she notices something that's not supposed to be there."_

_Yoshino bit her lip as she formulated a good rebuttal for the fearsome Editor-in-Chief. She knew very well that the discussion was not related anymore with the original argument, but she kept on scrutinizing the matter. She had seen this before: the Yamayurikai members being subjected to the publicity under the assumption that they have extracurricular activities aside from clubs and Yamayuri. The people of Lillian were too engrossed with drama. Everyone in the Yellow Rose Family had been under that scrutiny by the Kawaraban—Eriko-sama with the Hanadera professor, Rei and Yoshino with Yellow Rose Revolution. A few months ago, Touko-chan of the Red Rose family had experienced the same just because of a picture; now, Shimako-san would endure the same. Yoshino was very tired of the people who extrapolate everything they do into something so inconceivable—she wanted to read legit news from time to time. Not just the Yamayurikai seemingly having mortal flaws amidst their deified glory._

_(We are human too.)_

_Yoshino rebutted. "This is like the case of my senior Eriko-sama. I cannot just sit here saying nothing when the personal—no, the love life of Shimako is being stipulated and discussed by the public. People are jumping into conclusions with just few and even vague information. This may not be totally related to the Yamayurikai but this will degrade our credibility as student leaders."_

_The argument was getting off-hand, and beginning to move further away from the real reason why they were disagreeing. _

_Mami retorted. "So having a boyfriend is quite unusual now for any student leader in our school? Is that what you're saying? You are public figure. Of course, people will talk about you, no matter how secretive you are with your affairs. But that doesn't mean you'll go all celibate."_

_Yoshino was beginning to lose her patience. "Don't you get it? This has happened to Touko-chan, too! Now, the same is happening to Shimako! Can you foresee the outcome? This will not only affect the Yamayurukai, but also our relationship with the Hanadera Academy. To think that it would appear that Yuuki-san is involved with the Yamayurikai not because of duty, but because he had been pursuing different women! To think that this might be the reason of why Shimako and Touko are not talking—Oh."_

_Yoshino could not even blink because of surprise—she just voiced out her thoughts without taking into consideration that the Red Rose bouton is inside the room. The other Roses rose up. Noriko and Touko were wide-eyed from the declaration. _

_Touko seemed to lose her thread of reason by antagonizing Yoshino's last statement, "Now why is the topic offhandedly directed towards me? I had nothing to do with this."_

_But the seniors could not get over the fact that Yoshino had done it again. "Oh." Tsutako and Mami mouthed. _

"_Oh my." Yumi breathed. _

_Yoshino seemed to feel the exhaustion from her outburst, "I'm sorry. I slipped—". She looked at Shimako and was almost assuming a bowing form—"I'm very sorry."_

_Mami seemed to be speaking as if she'd heard the voice of Maria-sama. "So, it appears that it's true."_

_Both Shimako and Touko gravely shouted. "No, it's not!"_

_For the first time, Tsutako came into the conversation. "Then why are all of you are having the looks of doubt now?"_

_The truth was that no one could even comprehend what happened during the span of four weeks. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, but not between Touko and Shimako. It was not with hostility or malice, but lately, the two was never found talking with each other. They avoid one another like the sun and moon, and would only appear together during the Yamayurikai meetings. _

_(Some of the members of the council had an inkling of the reason for the cold treatment between them, but it's not like it was open for discussion.)_

_Rosa Chinensis suddenly intervened. "I will take into account that this conversation happened. Please do not erase this from the record." She looked at Noriko-chan, who was aghast of the idea to put everything that Yoshino and Mami had spilled. This was about her onee-sama, and the fact that she was writing it was like being in the lowest caste system. _

_Yet, Noriko was holding firm to her conviction, "Why do I have to write that? Is it relevant to the subject at hand?" _

_Yumi said rather forlornly, "It's a matter of our dealings with the Hanadera. This is stupid, but put it anyway. When the next generations of Roses would have problems like this, at least they won't be in the shadows anymore. As embarrassing as it was."_

_Rosa Chinensis continued. "We'll continue this tomorrow," Looking at Mami, she said softly, "I see no problem in the article. Really. But, that's just me. We still have to hear Shimako's side. It's still early. We'll discuss this again when everyone cooled their heads."_

_Thus the two representatives of their own clubs were dismissed. Tsutako looked at Yumi, and noticed her tired eyes. _

"_We are not going to talk about this." Touko gritted, after the two left the room. "This is underwhelming that we are fighting like this over that play. I thought all ended at the festival."_

_Yoshino was still muttering her argument even though Mami and Tsutako already left the room. "What matters is our image to the student body and to the teachers and administrators that would read the newsletter. They just saw you and Yuuki-san kissing for the play, and then they all assume that you have feelings or a relationship with him. That is too much."_

_Shimako intervened, seeing Mami's argument. "Didn't we see this from the start? I don't see the reason to be concerned about it. Why would a student leader who has a romantic relationship with someone be detrimental to her image?"_

_Yoshino gaped at the White Rose. "So, are you saying that the article was true?"_

"_I'm not saying—"_

"_Tell me, do you have feelings for him?" Yoshino dropped the bomb that everyone in the room, including the "unaffected" Yuiri stood up from her seat._

_Noriko interjected, aghast with Yoshino's blunt questioning. This was not a matter of the nature of the question—it's just . . . the question was too personal to be answered in front of the whole council. "Yoshino-sama, asking her such a question is very—"_

"_Noriko, please, stay out of the conversation," Shimako stopped her own _imouto_ from saving her from scrutiny._

_Yoshino was looking at Shimako's eyes and whispered, "After all that debate about the supposed falsehood in that article, are you now saying that it might be true?"_

_It seemed that she was could only see Yoshino and no one else. She stood up from her seat, and stood straight, still looking at the Yellow Rose's eyes. "Yes. I was not objecting about the article in the first place. What is it to you?"_

_Yoshino sat down. "Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . Shimako, I'm sorry."_

_Seemed embarrassed of her confession, she blushed profusely and walked towards Yoshino, who was at the other side of the table. "No, please—I'm sorry too, Yoshino-san . . . ."_

_Yumi, who was still shocked, managed to command to the underclassmen, "Except for the three of us Roses, please leave the room."_

_After long moments, Shimako broke the silence among the Roses. "You hate me, don't you, Yumi?" She said softly._

"_I don't hate you!" Yumi immediately replied._

_Shimako could almost choke with her words. "If I could, I want to erase everything that I feel for him. But I couldn't lie, especially when Yoshino demanded an answer from me. I—I don't want to explain to you two . . . It's just what I felt about him. But Touko . . ."_

"_There's nothing wrong in loving someone, Shimako. _Nothing_. I just . . ."_

"_Yumi?"_

"_I just want us to remain close friends. Like before. I don't want us to hate each other because my brother is your boyfriend."_

_That statement made Yoshino and Shimako looked at her with disbelief._

"_What's wrong with what I said?"_

_Shimako blushed, despite herself. "Yumi . . . Yuuki and I are never lovers."_

Then what did Touko see at the Rose Mansion that day of the cultural festival?_ Yumi was confused—this was not what she heard. It was now obvious upon Yumi's face that she heard, saw something that her other Roses had not. With her blatant conclusion that Shimako and Yuuki are together, meant that she'd seen something. Something that Yoshino did not witness. Something that Yumi did not open up. Something that would hurt Touko-chan. Something that would make the Red Rose bouton and White Rose not to talk anymore. _

_What did Yumi see to conclude that fast?_

_Yoshino narrowed her eyes to Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis. "So, am I the only one who did not smell this? After fighting with Mami-san? After a month in limbo?"_

* * *

><p>"I understand Shimako-sama's feelings. I really do. But the more I ponder about what happened, the more I hated myself." Touko muttered that if Yumi were not listening intently, she would not hear her little sister's words clearly.<p>

Yet, she could not find any proper words to second Touko's statement.

"She'd done it so bravely. But, me . . . I could not even face him."

Yumi sighed, finding the right answer, although not the best one. "Why don't you learn from her?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Several days after the festival<span>_

_Shimako was able to corner Touko, after several days of worry. Somehow, she could not get to talk to the Red Rose bouton, especially after the festival. However she tried many times to get a decent conversation with her, she would be interrupted. And Touko was able to get away because of such chances. But now, without everyone else in the council, she would talk to Touko. And without any pretense, she would get to the point quickly, since she knew the reason._

_She found Touko alone at the second floor. "Touko-chan, thank you for the hard work." But she received only a nod._

_She sat on her usual spot and then said, "Make some tea, please, Touko chan. For us."_

"_Hai, Rosa Gigantea." She opened the cupboard and began to prepare tea._

_All the while, Shimako felt the heaviness of the atmosphere. The sounds of Touko preparing tea were clearly heard, even the ruffling of Touko's skirt as she pivoted from the sink to the table while holding a tray. When Touko placed a cup before her, Shimako said, "Touko-chan, sit down, too."_

_She sat down opposite of Shimako. Two teacups, the vase of roses, and a table separated them._

"_Are you mad at me?" Shimako asked._

_She could tell that Touko was beginning to act innocent, especially when she meekly looked away while replying, "Shimako-sama, you've done nothing for me to hate you."_

_Shimako looked at her own cup. "Touko-chan, don't ever think that you could get away without talking about this. I don't want us to ignore each other completely." Shimako said firmly as casting her brown eyes to the Red bouton's similar ones. Shimako had never been so challenged. Yet, she knew what was happening inside her junior's head. "If you harbor any ill feelings against me, there's nothing I can do about that; but I cannot do the same."_

"_I don't understand. Why are you saying this?"_

"_What you saw that day, it was as it should be. I confessed to him." Shimako said. If Touko had seen something that day, then it's better to bluff._

"_And what does that have to do with me?" With Touko's immediate reply, Shimako concluded that she knew about it. She must have caught her conversation with Yuuki . . . the reason why she had been acting strangely whenever Shimako was around._

"_Everything about him now had to do with you."_

"_That's not true."_

_She put her hands at the sides of her cup, suddenly afraid of looking at her junior. "Touko-chan, it is not easy for me to get these feelings to reach him. It was against my will to feel this attraction, because I know that I may be stepping into other people's land mines. I cared for my friends in Yamayurikai above all others that I met. I fought against the fact that I would hurt Yumi and you, but I have no choice but to say it to him."_

_Touko could not look at her, too. "I have no reason to be hurt if you confess to Onee-sama's brother."_

"_You have. You love him."_

"_I—"_

_Shimako seemed not to hear Touko's objections. "I am not sure if it was love, but I know that it was fairly strong. I need to say it; otherwise, I'd be bothered by this uneasy feeling, of expecting if he could soon realize it. I am not good in conveying my affections through actions. But I know to say it directly with words. Don't you understand?"_

_That was the last straw. "Why are you telling this to me? If you knew that I felt bad about you and Yuuki-san, then why are you rubbing the fact that you and Yuuki-san are already together?"_

_She must have said it in an unconvincing manner that Touko was still looking at her with unbelieving eyes. "I did not say anything of that sort." She cleared._

"_What?"_

"_I just said that I confessed my feelings for him."_

_Touko made no reply._

_Shimako smiled as she put her one elbow at the table, and let her chin rest upon her palms. "I know his reply from the start. He doesn't want that kind of relationship for us. He wanted to be friends only. We are close, because we wish to be. But not of that kind. The last time that he touched me that intimate was the kiss in the Yamayurikai play."_

_Touko raised her cup and took a sip. "I didn't know." Her mind seemed to drift off._

_Amidst the discussion, Shimako said firmly to shake off Touko's near-absence, "Don't make him wait forever."_

* * *

><p>". . ."<p>

Yumi stood from her seat, just to let herself fall to the mattress of her bed. "You put too little effort to it. Or are you ashamed of the fact that Yuuki did nothing to make you doubt him?"

"Yes."

She shrugged after Touko answered. "Anyway, I'll let you ponder about it. Later. So, let's change topic, shall we?"

"Okay. You think first."

She looked at a picture posted at her wall—the Fukuzawa family and Matsudaira family having lunch together at the recent Lillian's sports festival. "Fine. So . . . how was the thing with your parents?"

"What about them?"

Yumi was still looking at the picture and painfully noticed how heavy the atmosphere between Touko and Yuuki. "Ah, well . . . the thing about your future plans . . . do they know about it yet?"

". . ."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it—"

"I discussed it with them several days ago. They still were not convinced with my decision."

"Oh."

"I mean, they want me to explore more about other possibilities—they said that the hospital was the least of my worries. And that I'm too young to settle on it."

"What are your thoughts about that?"

Yumi could imagine the smile upon Touko's face. "They're really generous."

"They're giving you the prerogative to choose. That's quite a lot."

"I know. But they don't understand that I want to continue grandfather's hospital. Not to manage it, but to practice there. That it's not about me inheriting it."

". . ."

"It's about giving back what I received; it's about service. This may not be the wisest or the most conscientious reason, but I wanted to be a real Matsudaira, not just because the paper said so. I want to be like grandfather."

"And how did your grandfather react to that?"

"He said that I still have my whole life to decide. But I want to limit that to my graduation. If my decision wouldn't change, then they would gladly accept and abide by that."

"If not, what would you do then?"

"I think I want to be an actress."

"Interesting."

"It's the second thing I most love doing. But it's a little further from what I really want to do."

"It's in your genes."

"But not in the Matsudaira."

". . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If it's you, Onee-sama, then, I have no problem talking about it."

"Are you still embarrassed about it? Being an adopted child?"

"I . . . don't know. I'm eternally grateful that they took me in, loving me like a real daughter, not ever considering me as someone foreign. For the longest time that I knew about it, they never showed me that they love me less. But, when other people comment badly about it . . . I don't know what to feel, how to react. Every move that I'd do would be scrutinized by my society. Especially Papa and Mama's friends. They know about the adoption, you know."

"It'll be fine. The opinion of your family is what only matters."

"Yes. It's not like I'll die with their criticisms. I'm tough."

"I'm really glad you're taking this in a positive light, Touko. I'm proud of you."

"Please, Onee-sama. Not again."

She looked at the picture again. And she could not help but say, "But there's one thing that's bothering me,"

"What is it?"

"What really happened between you and Yuuki during the Lillian festival?"

"Do—you are well aware that we're not in speaking terms."

"I know."

"You remember? Back at the rooftop?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em><span>Culture Festival<span>_

"_Onee-sama?"_

_Touko was tired from running. Upon her left hand was the hotdog that Aikira gave her when she rescued her from Yano-san, while on the other was her onee-sama's hand, which was firmly fastened up to her wrist._

_They were now on the rooftop of the academic building. She had not complained about Yumi's sudden coldness when she blatantly dismissed anyone who would dare follow them. Yumi told them before leaving that they should enjoy the festivities without them. Then they left. At the top of the academic building, no one was around; everyone was several floors down, taking advantage of everything the festival had offered. Yet, here they were, at a place devoid of people._

_Her onee-sama knew what she wanted._

"_Cry all you want. No one will see you nor hear you." Yumi embraced her tightly as she murmured. "Come on. You cried so many times; this time it's not different."_

_They were still holding their own hotdogs—Yumi's hotdog was already half-consumed while Touko's was neglected ever since she received it from Aikira._

_She took a sharp breath, for her throat was clogged—a signal that she was resisting the urge to howl and shed tears. Yet, with Yumi's hands heavily carressing her back up and down, she could not help but hung her head low and let the tears flow. She wailed sharply, in erratic gasps and moans while Yumi was biting her lower lip to settle and toughen herself up. She would not join Touko's sorrow—it was not hers to own._

"_Now, eat your hotdog," Yumi's face was now covered with silent yet flowing tears, but when she commanded her, she laughed sharply, that Touko could not help her feelings to be temporarily uplifted. "Take big bites, then cry."_

_Touko looked at her onee-sama in slight disbelief, but the determination upon Yumi's face changed her opinion. "Copy me," Yumi took a bite of Aikira's frankfurter, then chew, then took another bite, and then chew. Afterwards, she gulped the large bolus. All the while, her tears fell. Touko copied. "Yes, that's it. If you still want to cry, don't hesitate. Eat while you cry."_

_And she did just that._

* * *

><p>"<em>How was it?" Yumi smiled as she faced her sister, whose head was resting upon her shoulder.<em>

_They were still at the rooftop, enjoying the diffused noise of people, music, and chaos that came from the ground floor. They held hands. Two sticks were settled beside Yumi; they just finished eating the sausages that Aikira had given them. Yumi waited for Touko to calm down and let her take the time to sort out her turmoiled feelings. "Isn't it easy to cry and eat at the same time?"_

"_It's very hard, Onee-sama." Touko whispered._

"_I know. That's why I told you to do it simultaneously, because I know you wouldn't be able to do it."_

_(How deceiving her onee-sama have become. In a way, she could not lie to Yumi because her onee-sama had found ways to swindle her with words.)_

_That explanation made Touko raised a brow. Her Onee-sama grinned, guilty for deceiving her little sister. She continued, "Even though you didn't notice: you have to choose between eating that hotdog and crying. One does not simply do it simultaneously. Well then, which of the two did you finish first?"_

_Touko took a little time to decide. Then she said, "Eating."_

_She expected Yumi to laugh because of her reply, but she did not. Yumi frowned on her own, not letting her little sister see her concern. "Then, we have a problem"_

_Touko abruptly took her head away from Yumi's shoulder and glared at her. Yumi did not reciprocate her expression, but showed otherwise. She instantly lost her resolve to protect her insecurities and pain._

"_I saw a love confession today."_

* * *

><p>". . ."<p>

"Onee-sama?"

"I know that this is not a solicited advice, but let me tell you something: you remember last year's Sports Festival? Back when I you thought that Kanako-chan was using our bet to take advantage of me; you never hesitated to grab me away and talk to me. Back then, I admire your courage to confront everyone with your voice, with your words. Until now, that habit of yours never falter. But why am I getting the idea that you never confronted Yuuki with your feelings? Love or hate it might be?"

". . ."

"Touko?"

"Onee-sama, I was so inconsiderate, indifferent, indecisive, and coward when it comes to him." She softly admitted.

"You don't say." She sighed, not even minding that Touko was still on the other line.

* * *

><p>Ogasawara Mansion<p>

"Kashiwagi-san." Yumi's eyes went wide when the first person she'd seen after the front door of the Ogasawara Mansion opened was her onee-sama's cousin. She's not born yesterday. When she saw Kashiwagi-san smiling sweetly at her, the first thing that came to her mind was her brother. She dismissed her thoughts immediately, opposing that his brother was with the rest of the Hanadera council. That was he said after going out (finally) of his room from too much studying. She, too, had been doing the same. It was even surprising that she and Yuuki saw each other this morning at breakfast, asking each other of their plans for the day. Both answered that they needed a break from studying.

And now, she's looking at the university student as if she'd seen a ghost.

Kashiwagi-san, however, still had his beaming smile at its brightest intensity. "Ah, Yumi-chan. It has been too long."

She could not help but grin. "Indeed. What brings you here? You're invited too?"

He lifted his arms, as a signal for Yumi to surrender her bags to the man. He answered as he held the bags, "Well, yes. By Saa-chan herself. And she said that I could bring some company. So here is company."

Then, consequently, Yuuki came into the background, who seemed to have business with Kashiwagi—"Sempai, there's . . ."

"Yuuki—"

"Yumi—"

(Holy Maria-sama.) She _knew_ it. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed Yuuki to the nearest corner. To talk privately, naturally.

(What's wrong with me being here?) Yuuki was weirded out because of Yumi's prodding. "I didn't know. Really. The student council and the alumni are just having the usual party at the café, then he just grabbed me out, saying that we have other engagement—it was so embarrassing . . . Yumi, you have to believe me—"

"Okay, okay; I believe you. But don't you see what you're getting into? This is Onee-sama's _house_. And her New Year's party."

Yuuki was still unaware of the situation—"Huh?"

"Please, don't let me explain to you . . ."

Then the door opened, revealing her petite soeur. "Onee-sama, sorry I took too long—"

"Touko! Come here," Kashiwagi beamed.

They came by the Matsudaira car. Touko let her one-sama to proceed to the mansion without her; she was left there talking with the chauffeur. Yumi did not contemplate on waiting for her, since Touko knew her way. She was very frequent here.

Touko came near her cousin, who was now patting her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

Kashiwagi replied boringly. "I have no idea."

"Welcome," Sachiko appeared before them like a ghost. While everyone were in their normal winter clothes, she donned a blue kimono, which added more to her ghost-like effect a while ago. "The others are already here. Why don't you come in?"

Yuuki and Touko had the strong feeling that this happened before.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes, Yumi knew but she did not inform Touko about it. Yes, Noriko was not brave enough to confront Touko about Yuuki, given that Shimako's involved. Yes, Touko just knew it after she and Shimako confronted each other, which happened after the Kawaraban publication. Yes, a month after the festival, the whole council knew that they're not together, except for Yoshino; that's why Noriko was not going berserk and all about Shimako's one-sided love, and why she did not talking to Touko about it.


	34. The Game

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 34: The Game<p>

* * *

><p>(This was supposed to be a normal overnight party.)<p>

What Ogasawara Sachiko meant by the _others _were the members of the current Yamayurikai. Rei and Kashiwagi were bonuses, since Sayako asked her to invite friends who were of Sachiko's age. Rei was the first person in her mind, who happened to be very free from her university activities. She invited her for the sole purpose of seeing the former Yellow Rose again, since she heard that the bishounen was growing her hair out. And now, she sported a shoulder-length hair, which she was investing on since the start of her uni school year. The moment they saw each other at the receiving area of the mansion, she could not help but touch Rei's hair.

"Really, Sachiko. It's just hair." Rei complained. She was trying not to mind Sachiko's gawking expression, as her hands through the tresses. Yoshino was snickering on the background, trying hard not to laugh at Rei's distress. It seemed that she'd seen this before, which gave Sachiko the thought . . .

"Did Eriko-sama see this?"

That made Yoshino snickered even more, like a dam near breaking.

"Oh, my." Sachiko whispered.

She even changed her wardrobe. Rei in a skirt would have been inconceivable, no matter how Sachiko was well aware that she was very feminine. But seeing her now, wearing an _iromuji _kimono with bamboo designs, her feet covered with _tabi—_instead of _hakama_—that was something. At first, she was gawking at Rei's _longer_ hair, and now, after she went inside, Sachiko's hands were covering her mouth. Nana, who happened to be controlling herself from bursting out like her onee-sama, was holding onto her every lesson of restraint in kendo. But her mirth was not because of Rei's transformation, it was about Sachiko's way of coping up with her surprise.

Suguru-san, however, was invited by default; Sayako had specifically suggested Suguru to be there at the party because she'd not seen her nephew for a few months. Since it was winter break, there was no reason for Suguru to be very busy now.

When Sachiko, Yumi, Touko, Suguru and Yuuki went inside the dining area, three generations of the Foetida and Gigantea family and Sayako greeted them, who were preparing food on the long low table.

Upon entering, plastic bags magically appeared on Yuuki and Suguru's hands that when Sayako acknowleged their presence, he lifted bags of food on both hands. "How nice of you, Suguru-san!" she beamed.

One theory that formed within Yumi's mind: Yuuki must have been dragged by Suguru to help him shop. But then, her mind flew back to her main problem. Worrying about her brother's reaction upon seeing Touko was a bit alarming, given that after he'd realized what he'd gotten into, an imaginary light bulb seemed to turn on instantly. Another attempt, maybe, to pursue Touko? Yet, she bet otherwise. He would not be that simple to read. Given several attempts, maybe, he'd given up.

Because that's what Yumi had been feeling every time she tried to talk to Yuuki about her. Maybe it was because he was aiming for higher grades this time, since he planned to go to medical school. In the last months, he was very absorbed with his studies that she could only see him during breakfasts and dinners. He would visit her room whenever he needed reference books that were available in Yumi's collections, or when he had some difficulty with Math and Physics problems.

Yes, math problems. If she wanted to pursue architecture, she'd better be a master in everything numbers- and variable-related. She could not rely on her natural talent in drawing and his father's informal apprenticeship.

The truth was that she could not ask him about Touko. She's just afraid of what he would say.

Just like right now.

It was as if nothing had happened. No confessions, no rejections, no accidental-witnessing-of confessions happened several months ago, during the culture festival. No confrontations that happened between Yoshino and Shimako. Or that what happened between Touko and Yuuki that day never happened, whatever it was. It was beyond Yumi's knowledge since neither of the two had been open enough to tell.

The atmosphere was so freakishly normal.

(Was that a good thing or a bad thing?)

And she thought that she was in a state of witnessing déjà vu.

Or was she just seeing something different after all these months of heavy studying and the usual Yamayurikai duties?

As usual, Yuuki and Yumi sat together. Sachiko had been comfortably situated beside Touko and Suguru, talking to them about their parents and about Touko's grandfather. Sayako was busy checking if everyone was comfortable with his or her seats and satisfy with their food; Rei, Yoshino and Nana were on Yumi's side of the table, while Shimako, Noriko and Yuiri were on Sachiko's side. Nana and Yuiri were conversing, that when Yumi realized that Yuiri was more animated than her usual bearing. Noriko, however, was blushing red at her seat, while Yoshino, Shimako and Rei were laughing.

(Must be the Gigantea Christmas/Sei's birthday party.)

"Yumi, can you keep a secret?"

That made Yumi snapped her neck to his direction and looked at him with skeptical eyes. "Go on."

He raised his arm and flailed his hand forward, to direct Yumi to get her ear closer. Yumi did so. "I have a feeling that it would come to this. Otherwise, I would not be with Kashiwagi-sempai doing all his grocery stuff. I'm sorry."

When she moved her head away to look at him, he was blushing to the ears. "I can't believe you. I always thought you're better at controlling your feelings than me. Acting tough and mature and all. But look at you," She placed her hand near Yuuki's ear, to cover what she was about to say, "Blood even reached your ears."

He got it.

"Vasodilation. Heh," Yumi smirked.

"Darnit," Yuuki acted cool after that, arranging his hair to hide his ears.

"Whatever." Yumi rolled her eyes away from her brother. She lost to her inner-self, who took the bet that he would do something not-about-Touko today. _Really_, she was tired of seeing him took the initiative all the time. Being their secret fan, she got annoyed with their development—_why does the guy always have to do the first move?_

Thus came eating.

Everyone settled for the sushi lunch. Yumi was brought back to the first time she went to the Ogasawara mansion. She remembered her annoyance when Suguru and Sachiko exchanging foodstuffs between their bento. She mentally laughed at the memory, thinking that there was nothing to be jealous of at that time. They were just close.

Thus, when she saw her own container, she beamed at how pricey and different her meal today. Yuuki, too, was trying not to look so hungry with all the expensive food in front of him. It was like last time only that the siblings now were anticipating this. It's just that they could not contain their excitement.

(Red snapper, fat tuna, salmon, sweet shrimp, urchin . . . the list went on. Just like every time the siblings were able to eat at the mansion.)

"Ita . . . itadakimasu."

In front of them were Suguru and Sachiko, who were watching the duo having a synchronized performance before them. They watched the Fukuzawa siblings concurrently took a deep breath, snapped their chopsticks to two, and picked the red snappers among all the sushi displayed before them. They ate it, and after a moment, their eyes watered and closed, and their lips formed a bright smile.

The cousins were grinning at the sight of their kouhai having a moment in nirvana for just a piece of red snapper.

(Such simplicity. . . .)

Touko, however, was taking this on another level. Seeing them that way brought her back to Sachiko's grad party, when she saw the siblings sleeping at the library after a game of _Go_. They assumed the same position as they slept on the chair; their expression was the same. Seeing them behaving this way brought her to the moment she'd stolen that night. She's really conceited.

"Ah, Touko, you don't want your urchin, right?"

"Yeah . . ." Touko snapped out of her thoughts after Suguru's chopsticks were halfway onto her bento. Without thinking, she was about to pick the urchin when Suguru interrupted her again, "Ah, I can do it, Touko." Thus, he singled out the urchin from the bento.

On the other side of the table, Yumi and Yuuki were now exchanging her bitter ginger for his sweet egg. Yuuki was taking the initiative to remove the unwanted ginger from Yumi's box, and Yumi was obliging him.

"Ah, Touko-chan you don't want the ginger, do you?" Sachiko suddenly questioned.

"No, I don't." She said after gulping. She looked at her cousin, who was now enjoying his own share of urchin from Sachiko and Touko. "Ah, Suguru Onii-sama, do you like the ginger?" hinting that he should have picked those aside from the urchin.

Suguru looked at her quizzically, "No, I don't remember liking it." Then, looking at Yuuki's bento, which happened to have Yumi's ginger, Suguru suggested, "Why don't you give those to Yukichi? He took all of Yumi-chan's."

Yuuki, hearing his unsanctioned nickname, cracked his neck up to the source of the suggestion, and looked at him in confusion. He knew . . . he knew he was being teased, but he tried not to let that knowledge be slipped out of his face. He would not be like his sister right now. "What about ginger, sempai?"

Touko was looking at him as if she could send her to the depths of hell, but Suguru was not aware of that, saying to the boy in front of him, "Touko doesn't like her ginger. Do you want them?"

Sachiko was looking at him with an eager face; Suguru was asking him in a very detached manner that he slightly annoyed at his machination. Was it even noticeable that the table went deadly quiet before his sempai asked him the question?

He was trying not to look left and right to assess everyone's faces; therefore, seeing no other choice, he accepted the offer. "No problem."

"Onii-sama, that's rude." When she looked at Yuuki, he was still waiting for her answer. It took a great deal of courage for her to say, "Get your box near, please, Yuuki-san."

He did. Touko picked out the rest of the ginger from her box and transferred it to Yuuki's. She placed it neatly among Yumi's ginger, which was tidily piled at one corner.

When she was finished, he placed his bento at its former place. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome."

He could not help but pick the one that Touko brought over to his bento, and ate it. Everyone resumed to his or her own business. Sachiko was laughing while telling Yumi about their synchronized performance a while ago. Suguru was talking to Touko, who was busy ignoring her cousin. The Gigantea family resumed exchanging sushi, while Yoshino and Nana were teasing Rei. That left Yuuki to be busy with his own thoughts.

That was the longest three minutes Yuuki had.

* * *

><p>(And she still could not get over of the fact that it was an indirect kiss.)<p>

"Oh, Maria-sama, why?" Yumi howled as discreetly as she could.

"We picked sticks of the same ends. Purely coincidental." Suguru casually said. That made Sachiko glare at Suguru.

"What color do you have, Touko?" She asked the nearest person beside her. Touko was looking at a paper stick with the color cyan at its end.

Nana and Rei had high-fives after they saw that their sticks had the same vibrant pink at their ends. Yuiri just tapped on Noriko's back after seeing her stick, while Shimako was intimidated by Yoshino's glare the moment she presented her stick, arms straight to present her stick's color. "Shimako-san, you must go beyond your usual self and be more competitive. I am determined to win this year."

Shimako just giggled and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "_Hai_, Yoshino-san."

Seeing that almost all the others had found their partners, Touko began to panic as she looked at her stick. She approached Suguru before anyone else could notice and grabbed onto Suguru's black sweater. "Let's switch sticks."

"I can't do that. The hosts already knew my color. Saa-chan was even vexed with the arrangement." He smiled brightly at Touko, which only meant one thing: he's not going to budge. Yumi had announced her distress of picking the black-colored stick that matched Suguru's, so she cannot have an under-the-table negotiation with her. Again, summoning up her courage, she approached the only person without a partner.

"Cyan, right?" She asked.

Yuuki replied, "Yes."

Human Sugoroku.

Sachiko and Sayako Oba-sama were the hosts.

It was one of the games that the hosts had prepared ever since they came to the compound. This time, not only the Japanese-style houses were involved but also the western-style part of the mansion. The tasks were also more interactive and more daring, as Sayako had been hinting as she announced the teams and the rules of the game. She rather had done the groupings by draw lots because of two reasons: it would be boring if the groupings would be by soeurs and Hanadera duo. Another reason was watching them mashing up their different personalities (known or unknown) for them to win. To Rei and Nana were lucky as part of the Foetida family; Noriko and Yuiri shared also the same sentiment. Yoshino and Shimako had their complementary personalities at their advantage.

By personalities, all teams would be just fine, but the nature of the relationship put the two remaining teams to the brink of defeat. Kashiwagi and Yumi being "rivals" for Sachiko put Yumi's efforts of cooperation to nil. Then, there was Yuuki and Touko.

Enough said.

Sayako's eyes were sparkling the moment she saw the players. "Splendid! I did not expect the match-ups to be like this! So random!"

Two of the five teams were trying to hide their dissatisfaction from the cheerful host.

"Well then, let us start the game."

The groups separated one by one. The last one who left were Touko and Yuuki. Yuuki gave his partner the die. When they already got the room assigned to them, they walked hallways upon hallways to look for their room. At a separated building were the Japanese-styled rooms, while there were two levels at the western-styled rooms allowed at the main mansion.

After searching at the floor of the Japanese-styled rooms, they finally found where they were assigned. "Here." Yuuki said to Touko.

"What are the instructions?" Touko said.

"I guess we should take turns to use the room with this one."

Touko joined him in reading the instructions at the back of the sliding door, and Touko's face went pale upon seeing it. The Human Sugoroku was a dangerous game indeed for the both of them. Why would even such an instruction exist in the first place? Did Sachiko-sama even review them? They looked at the floor and found ten sets of kimono, all in winter-themed colors, and all of them were fit for a lady. Someone is going to do cross-dressing today.

"If this is going to be our attire for the rest of the game, then, we would be in jeopardy of losing." Yuuki said as he inspected the kimono having a darker hue of blue.

Both members of the pair were specifically told to change from their modern winter clothes into kimono, while to those wearing one would be exempted. Both Yuuki and Touko were wearing otherwise; therefore, they must change their clothes. If not, after going back to the home base, they would not be allowed to do other tasks. Touko was very competitive from the start, as Yuuki had assumed, and this trivial a task was not an issue. No matter how trifling their relationship was.

"Let's do this. I'll change first. Afterwards, I'll instruct and help you on how to wear the kimono." Touko said, as she closed the door.

(Why is this happening?)

She began to undress. She could sense Yuuki at the other side of the sliding door, guarding it. She trusted him that he would not do anything outrageous (like peeking at her), and argued against herself to say something—_anything_ about it. But she failed to do so. He was not moving an inch outside, and she could feel it. Being in the Kashiwagi compound had taught her many things. One of them was sensing the movements of a person by the tatami mat.

As she tried to remember the methods of fixing her obi, she tried to strike a conversation with the man outside the room. She could not handle the silence; only the sound of fluttering of high-class silk and breathing could be heard. She was becoming more self-conscious as time passed, the fact that she was beginning to feel that there was more to this meeting than she expected. As if circumstances were telling her that, she must make a move—to make amends.

"I've been thinking,"

Yuuki, who was standing at the other side of the door, bolted at the sound of her voice. "What is it?"

Touko spoke after a moment; her voice a little distant and muffled because of the barrier, "I've never been honest or fair to you, especially since Sachiko-sama's grad party."

When Touko did not hear any sound from Yuuki, she continued, gulping the remaining contents of saliva and shyness in her mouth. "It's because of me that we're not talking like good friends, unlike before. It's also because of my actions that we're creating too many misunderstandings. I want to change that."

Outside, Yuuki was not moving. In his mind, he wanted to laugh at her, to ask her how the hell she realized it just now, and to say how too late she was. But, despite his desperation to feel them, those emotions were not reaching his mouth. He heard a sigh.

"I'm so sorry."

He faced the closed door. He still heard the soft swaying of silk upon each other.

"I know that we can't start over again, but I hope you can forgive me. For not hearing you out. Not even once."

Moments had passed and no one moved. Yuuki's mind was clouded with the memories of the past. Of how to break and pass every wall that she had built and had been building every time he made his move. But, he felt that he was at fault too. Because he used to take her lightly. Too lightly, that it was too chauvinistic.

"I'm sorry, too."

Her voice went through the door. "I don't understand."

"Because I haven't been wholy . . . honest with my intentions with you. I was just thinking of myself. I guess I've been less sensitive. I'm sorry."

They were in a middle of a game that required less consumption of time. She was in the middle of wearing a very complicated costume, while he was waiting for her to finish. They still have _him _to consider. But, when they talked about what happened since last year, they felt like they were standing in front of the sliding door for a long time.

"Touko-san, are you finished with your kimono?"

"Not yet."

"What seems to be the problem?" He needed a go-signal to push the door aside.

"I could not fix my _obi_ properly."

"How can I help?"

"You may open the door."

(What the—) "Alright,"

Yuuki had little hands-on experience with kimono since only Yumi and their mother were the only ones bothering about it. But it doesn't mean that he was not watching them intently. He went inside to inspect the supposedly loose _obi_, and found Touko's words to be true. Only that he was not focused solely at the garment that Touko was losing patience. He could see it as he looked at her expression. She was desperately twisting her hand just to inspect her work's decency.

He was trying hard not to look to obvious in his wonderment.

She was now wearing the full garment. The _obi_'s length was still encircled upon her midriff only that at the knot seemed to be fine. He tried to be as objective to the task as possible. Then he heard Touko, "Is this all right?"

He tried to remember how Miki did this to Yumi. "It's fine already. I don't see why you considered this less than mediocre."

"This is something simple. Do you know _ayame musubi?_"

Yuuki knew about it; it bore a similarity to an iris blossom, and was complicated enough to remember. But he once watched their mother helping Yumi to tie it. On second thought, he should have not peeked at that little intimacy between mother and daughter. But that little sin seemed to be a little helpful now. "It's a complicated knot, but I saw Okaa-san doing it with Yumi once."

Touko dismissed Yuuki's first comment. "It's not nice peeking at that."

He went near her backside and inspected the knot. "I guess I have to do that. I think I remember the first steps, but not the last ones."

"Well, it's your turn, Yuuki."

Oh. With that, Yuuki immediately scanned the kimono patterns and obi. While doing so, he found Touko's shed clothes at a clean heap at a rectangular basket. He tried not to look further, even though his mind were running wild with thoughts of _Touko's underwear._ He immediately dismissed the idea, trying to focus on his choice of pattern. He knew that all the patterns were feminine, but still, he might compromise with the style of the knot. If he would wear a pink kimono—the difference would account with the obi.

(But that's how a man would positively think about it.)

"There's no appropriate _obi_ here for a man, I'm afraid. So I guess, we have to go with this one." With the darkest blue kimono displayed, she picked the lightest monochrome-colored _obi. _She said as she pulled the obi and compare its color against the kimono's, "This will do. Remove your clothes now, Yuuki."

* * *

><p>They were running out of time.<p>

That was what Yuuki had been trying to put in his mind for the first few minutes after Touko said it. But then, there was a snap of wood against wood. Outside, he heard Touko said, "I'll help you with the pads, scarves, and cords afterwards."

That meant the accessories.

He needed to do this fast enough without messing up with aesthetics. But how could he even do it properly when he's going to wear something totally foreign for a male Japanese body? He removed his sweater, his shirt, and his pants were already arranged on a pile at a separate rectangular hamper. He wore the undergarments and outer kimono, then secured them with a small white sash. Then, he was lost.

(He knew the function of the _obi-ita_, the _obimakura, _the _obiage . . . _but where and how should he put that with the _obi_?)

At the other side of the door, she heard Touko asked him, "Are you finished?"

Then, he bagan to panic. "I guess not. Whatever. The _obi_ . . . I don't get this."

"I'm coming in."

The door immediately bolted sideways, and Touko came briskly walking to him. She said, "We've spent fifteen minutes in this room. That's too long for one task. Let's do this." She grabbed the accessories one by one from his hand, stood in front of him, and methodically arranged his obi as she put one by one the accessories. She folded and tugged, but all he could think about now was Touko's hands, elegantly appearing and disappearing from the length of silk.

He could still remember the moment she was so near like this—Sachiko-sama's grad party, the time when everything about them changed, same to Touko's admission a while ago.

Then, he realized, that it was always happening here. At Ogasawara mansion. The dance, the confession, the rejection, the _Go_ game, his first encounter with alcohol, his first fistfight with Kashiwagi-sempai.

Too much negativity happened here.

Then, he said, "So, we're okay now?"

"I should've been asking that, not you. Take a deep breath, Yuuki-san."

She shifted the newly made knot from the front to his side, "Lift your arms, Yuuki-san." She continued shifting the knot, moving from Yuuki's front to his side.

But she still was not answering Yuuki's question. As she was checking the knot at Yuuki's back, she instructed Yuuki not to hold his breath anymore. Then she checked for the propriety of the knot. She remained behind him, not to show her face. Stifling a blush now would be too embarrassing. She whispered, "We're okay now. I'm really glad that we are."

* * *

><p>They were running as they head to the room where Sachiko and Sayako were located. The moment Yuuki entered, Sachiko was ogling at him and patting his head. But when Touko came in, that sent a different signal to a very amused Sachiko. Yuuki wearing a kimono was not new (they'd done in at Torikaebaya Monogatari), but seeing it worn with Touko's help was new. Because she thought that they were not in good terms, as she sensed since summer last year. Trying to hide her thoughts, she immediately proceeded with giving them the die and instructions for the next task. Thus, as she watched them gone ahead, she immediately asked her mother why she prepared kimonos only for the females and not for the male visitors even though Sayako invited Suguru (and company). Her mother replied that she wanted to tease Kashiwagi a bit.<p>

"That's not a very good joke." Sachiko grunted, even in front of her mother.

"Why is that so?"

"Yumi is partnered with Suguru. What if they happen to encounter that task?"

Sayako smiled. "Jealous? Concerned? You are well aware that Suguru is a gentleman."

(But, still . . . !)

* * *

><p>They were running along the hallways at the western-styled rooms when they met Touko-chan and Yuuki-san along the way. Yoshino was holding Shimako's hand as they run, not noticing the pair until they were a few meters away from them. Seeing them together was not new, nevertheless very unusual. She always assume that they were not in good terms, at least not since Yuiri took a picture of them at M station and gave it to the Kawaraban. But that happened many months ago. They seemed to get along, considering that Touko allowed Yuuki to hold her wrist as they search for their designated room.<p>

"Yoshino-san . . . Shimako-san." Yuuki called. He bowed lightly as they quickly passed. So did Touko.

Yoshino's mind then shifted to her partner, the silent Shimako. Ever since she knew about Shimako's feelings for Yuuki, she watched her friend more intently than before. Particularly when she found Yuuki-san with Kashiwagi at this little party. The White Rose greeted him like usual acquaintances and Yuuki had done the same. The usual topics were discussed—the weather, her family's shrine, their studies, their prospective universities. At first she thought that Shimako would be embarrassed (inspecting any changes with her face or expressions), but it seemed that her attraction for Yuuki was not there.

(What did Shimako find in this guy?)

What was surprising was the smile that she gave him at the start of the game. Yuuki smiled back, although quite guiltily, and this was noticed by Yoshino.

(Does Yuuki know about Shimako's feelings?)

Yoshino felt very inept in reading her friends after that episode when Shimako admitted to the Yamayurikai that she liked the Hanadera president. She thought that for a long time, that she had a good perception of everyone in the Yamayurikai—too good insight that she could handle almost everyone's temperaments. She could put up a fight because she knew how other people play. But what happened several months ago made her think of her perception about her friends—was she just assuming their characters, like what she used to do on her samurai-themed novels?

It's not easy reading Shimako. It's difficult to even get closer to her. The White Rose knew when and to whom to open her heart to; if she chose otherwise, her heart was impenetrable. Yumi had been the most flexible among the three of them on handling one other, and Yoshino was quite envious about that. She was like water that could seep into minute cracks, just flowing effortlessly into anyone. Yumi may not do anything, not speak a word, but she could open any closed doors, not matter how locked they were.

She had done it to Sachiko-sama, to Touko-chan, and to her as well.

She knew it because she experienced it.

It came to her mind, as she and Shimako had been searching their assigned room that somehow, Yumi had known everything that was going on inside the Yamayurikai. What was surprising for the Yellow Rose was that she never mentioned those observations to her, even though they were very best of friends. Somehow, Yumi had known that Shimako was in love with her brother, that Touko-chan and Yuuki-san had a deep misunderstanding. She sensed that Yumi had somehow predicted that Yoshino would deeply be troubled when the Kawaraban review about the Yamayurikai play came out.

She felt it when she commented to the Kawaraban's editor-in-chief, Mami-san, that she found no biases in the review article. Yumi was seen as if she neglected her job of protecting the members of Yamayurikai with these, but she did not. She let it all happen, but in the end, she was able to talk to Shimako. About the latter's true feelings.

It made her lose her confidence.

But when they found their room, Shimako said something to her that made her worries about herself go away.

"Thanks for just being here with me, Yoshino-san." Shimako said.

"I haven't done anything." She frowned, because she knew that Shimako read her mind. Was it very evident in her face?

She looked at Yoshino with a small smile. "You should have seen them."

"Touko-chan and Yuuki-san? What about . . . ?"

"That's all I'm going to say. Here's our task." She said as she looked at the instructions.

Yoshino did not bother to read them. She did not hide her intention to stare openly at her co-president, but she did. She did not care—all she needed to know was her reaction to her own comment.

Yoshino was back. She felt Shimako's sadness. But she wanted to grate her head against the wall when she unconsciously blurted out. "You can't have all you want."

But when she was about to literally bang her head against the wall; she heard Shimako said, "I saw what I want them to do in the first place, with or without my feelings for him. I must say, it's a win-win situation."

Yoshino sighed, after a few minutes of doing their task. "I can't be _you_, Shimako."

Shimako replied quickly, "Of course you can't."

* * *

><p>"What is the next game after Human Sugoroku?" Sachiko asked.<p>

Her mother was drinking tea, which she herself had made, "It's a mystery."

"What a way for me to lose a couple of years off my life, Okaa-sama." Sachiko groaned, as she looked at the list of rooms that the groups had gone. Yumi's, Rei's, and Shimako's groups equally led the game. She looked at the last group, which had the least number of tasks accomplished. Touko's group . . . they were taking too much time at each of the tasks. Maybe, their luck at the die was bleak.

Sayako just giggled. She was really having a good time today, because she herself only had the idea of all the tasks. Sachiko only knew the rooms. That's why when Touko's group came back to the base and told the game masters their task (as a rule), Sachiko was very surprised. No one thought that her mother (her mother!) had been too inventive and creative here. Every time a team reported back to them, Sachiko had been having so many kinds of emotions. It's like Sei-sama helped her with the Human Sugoroku.

Sachiko shuddered at the thought.

"I will announce later Sachiko." She took another sip.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some terms:

_Tabi_: split-toe socks

_Obi-ita_: is a thin board, often fabric-covered, that is worn beneath the women's obi in front to keep the obi from being creased.

_Obiage_: is an accessory for women's obi, a sash that is tied around the top edge of the obi and which covers the obimakura "pillow" and may keep the upper part of the obi musubi "knot" in place.

_Obimakura_: is a small pillow used to give volume and shape to the female obi styles.

Source: _Wikipedia_. My professors always remind their students never to rely on Wiki, but it's something I should do for these kind of trivial situations. But, many thanks to this site, because its invention saved me a lot—from the most difficult schoolworks to the simplest things.

I based the sushi scene from the 4th volume of the light novel.

Many special thanks to _CelticX _for great ideas.


	35. The Fish and The Forehead

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p><em>She never thought that tonight, she'd made a paperboat to guide her to good dreams for the new year. She was curious to what her companion wanted to see in their dreams, but when she was about to put the paper boat to under her pillow, she thought, <em>I don't know what I want._ Well, aside from having a petit soeur as soon as possible, since Yumi-sama was secretly wishing for a granddaughter before she graduates, aside from good grades enough for medical schools, aside from . . . she thought of Yuuki. I hope that he'll be fine. Whatever he'll do this year._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 35:<p>

* * *

><p>Ironically, Yumi and Suguru won the Human Sugoroku. It was very surprising, to think that it required good luck and fluid coordination (and less conflict) to complete tasks that were assigned to the players. And that pair excelled in it. The rest, even Sachiko, did not know how they did that. They were two minutes earlier than the second placers, Yoshino and Shimako, who were expected to perform perfectly, considering their temperaments.<p>

Rei (with Nana), who finished third, could pinpoint every single attribute that both her kouhai compliment each other. Just notice how extremely aggressive and assertive Yoshino was and blended that to Shimako's passive and controlled demeanor. Shimako's blue to Yoshino's red.

Even though Yumi and Suguru won the first game, they still bickered nonetheless, pointing out flaws and shortcomings that caused them a two-minute lead over the rest. Suguru was busy complaining about Yumi's short legs, which (according to him) dragged them to a slower pace in finding rooms. Yumi retaliated quickly, spilling out that Suguru had wasted too much time putting the kimono (they've gone to Yuuki and Touko's first room, too) and cost them almost fifteen minutes to wrap up.

"How could I know the proper knot for it?"

"I don't like a very simple knot, as if I were bound by shoelaces. No. And besides, I was the one wearing it." Suguru smirked as he rebutted Yumi.

"I really can't believe you're so full of yourself." Yumi growled, smothered by Suguru's vanity.

Sachiko feigned reprimanding her little sister; she tried hard not to laugh between her struggling jaws, "Yumi, you have said enough."

"Suguru-san and Yumi-chan are close, aren't they?"

Sachiko, opposing instantly as she said, "NO, they're not!" simultaneously reverberate to the room with Yumi's "NO, we're not!" as a fervent response from Sayako's innocent comment. Sachiko's mother quickly sprawled her hand to her chest as if very shocked from her daughter's discomfort of Yumi and Suguru being _close. _

Suguru just rolled his eyes, as if expecting this kind of reactions from the two women.

"Hey, stop your mock fight." Yoshino lazily wedged into the argument, "You two had the first spot. Debating about obi knots is just useless."

The day passed by quickly, filled with games, laughter and food.

All good days end. That's how it was for them after Sayako told the youngsters that they should go to bed at exactly one o-clock. Even Suguru, Rei and Sachiko were not spared from the order—they protested (Sachiko was the most vocal)—of staying late, that they even argued that they were already _adults. _This elicit a blank face from Sayako, and with elvish gait, Sachiko surrendered her fight. There was something in her mother's stare—half-lidded serene, and mystifying that any argument was nullified.

(Sachiko wants to know how to do that perfectly, but she was too shy to ask.)

With that order, the two groups went to their respective rooms to prepare for their midnight bath. Sachiko directed them to a Japanese-style bathroom and while everyone was arranging their nightclothes upon their baskets, Nana gave almost a snort when she commented, "The bath's large," as her head peaked at the wooden slide doors. The rest of the girls' necks twisted brusquely at her direction. "I mean, it can fit almost all of us."

With only a towel wrapping the first year, she sighed, "Unless you wanted to take it in groups, maybe? That sucks."

Noriko dragged her inside the bathroom and hoarsely grunted, "What are you saying? This . . . " looked around ". . . is large. Ogasawara house never disappoint." Leaving the towel-draped soeur, she announced to the group, "Why did we not think this before? I mean, who wants to join in?"

Sachiko looked at Rei with lances of questions. Rei took a deep breath; it seemed that Yumi had not told her grande soeur something like a public bathhouse. Rei explained the specifics in whispers, and with that, Sachiko's face flashed red.

"I'm in." Rei, Noriko and Yuiri blankly said. Nothing new.

"How do you do that, Onee-sama?" Touko asked Yumi, who was now preparing to loosen her clothes. Sachiko had not been alone in this situation.

Nana was about to loose her towel, when she found Yoshino staring at her fellow Rose. Shimako's obi was now neatly folded at her basket, her creamy skin of her shoulders exposed by the kimono that saying, "I'm going in," demurely cannot negate everything that shouted . . . "Is it me, or is everyone staring at my grande soeur longer than appropriate?" Noriko quipped as Shimako went inside the bathroom, passing both Nana and Yoshino.

"Sorry, staring." Yuiri murmured. "Got privileges." She's the _granddaughter_.

"Sorry . . . we'll see her naked anyway. We got thirty minutes." Yumi shrugged as she went in.

"We don't see her naked _all_ the time . . ."

Touko and Sachiko, however, were the last ones to get into the room and to deposit away their clothes. The wooden rectangular was large enough for them, and Yumi had an afterthought . . . isn't Japanese baths too economical that considering a bath this large . . . no, thinking too much.

(This is the Ogasawara, speaking. Must I remind you, Yumi.)

When everyone was in the tub relaxing their bodies in warm, steaming water, was the time full assessment of each other's bodies came in. Everyone was quiet at first, keeping their opinions and amazement to themselves, but when Yuiri noticed and spoke up, "Oh, Shimako _Oba-sama_, what oozing hotness you have," in her dullest voice, everyone started to get comfortable with company.

Yoshino, who did not bother to keep her hair dry, was at a corner of the tub when Yumi scooted beside her and commented softly, "Does your scar still bothers you?"

Yoshino realized that Yumi noticed the Yellow Rose's long, straight hair covered most of the valley of her chest. All of them had their hair wrapped with towels, except for her. Yoshino blushed, embarrassed that Yumi detected her insecurity. "I guess. I mean, it's just a scar . . . to remind me that, once, I was weak not by choice . . . ."

"Can I look at it?" Yumi asked.

"Ah," Yoshino looked around if someone was watching, "Sure . . . ?" She turned halfway to Yumi and removed the soaked hair from Yumi's view.

"It was not as conspicuous as before." The Red Rose observed. She saw it during their trip to Italy.

"It's disappearing now."

"Then why are you still covering it?"

Yumi was instinctively astute as always. She asked with her eyes glazed with innocence that even the haughty Yoshino could not even evade the question. "Dunno . . ."

Both of them looked at a blushing Shimako, who was being bestowed (unwanted) attention because of . . . well, her nakedness. Noriko was making fun of that, which earned a chuckle from Yuiri. Sachiko and Rei were very much aware of Shimako's embarrassment, but they kept egging for Noriko and Yuiri by just watching them. But then Rei started teasing her batchmate using the same tease. And just before Sachiko could stop the Todai student, Rei started to hold a survey contest of comparing Sachiko and Shimako's physical attributes.

Yoshino sighed, "You know what, I had this strong feeling that Yuuki-san would be invited."

Yumi was shocked, but managed to whisper, "What do you mean?" She looked for Touko, hoping that she wasn't within hearing range. She breathed out as she found her petite soeur giggling beside a lively Noriko.

"We are just looking at Miss-what-lovely-boobs-you-have. Of course it's about her."

"You mean . . . Sh-shimako-san?"

Yoshino immersed the rest of her body up to her chin. She looked terribly confused—her eyes were almost becoming slits; her face red from the heat of the water. "Ugh, you know, even though she hid it well . . . she still have feelings for him."

Yumi sunk in too, shifting closer to Yoshino to hide their gossiping from those goofing around Sachiko and Shimako. "I understand . . . it's not easy to ignore a boy when all he had done was to respect her." Then she blushed, "Sometimes I think that I admired my brother way too much."

Yoshino almost gobbled out of the water to whisper aggressively, "Am you implying incest here?"

Yumi pushed her to the water, "Idiot. Do you want to die in my hands?" When Yoshino began to calm herself (because she could not just laugh whilst underwater), Yumi continued, "I mean, I admire his principles, but sometimes, I think I gave him too much credit. Like it's too good to be true—him being a man, I mean."

Yoshino chuckled at Yumi's pondering "Tsk, tsk, tsk . . . Yumi," Yoshino taunted as she put her arms around Yumi's shoulders, "Don't ever think that men are the lowest of the human race. Let me remind you, women can do much the same."

"I know." Yumi sighed. "I mean, Shimako's just so . . . lovely. Like he doesn't deserve her. Or perhaps, they deserve each other. I don't know . . . it's hard to pick . . . not when it's between Shimako and Touko."

Yoshino eyed her guardedly. "You know, there's a saying that there're two kinds of men in this world, those who already have girlfriends and those who are perverts."

"What I heard is that: only two things are to be expect in a very handsome man. Either he's gay or he has a girlfriend."

"I can't believe we are talking about this. This is not our business."

"I know ri—"

That was the time the waves of water had almost went to Yoshino and Yumi's noses that they almost drowned. They swiftly rose from the water, just to ease their slightly hurt respiratory tracts when they saw the rest of the girls were splashing water at each other, laughing.

"No! You don't have to touch them to know the truth! It's D! honestly!" Sachiko shrieked.

"Eh? The judges are not convinced!" Rei said. "You too, Shimako-san! That's D too, right?"

"No, Onee-sama! Don't answer! It's a trap!" Noriko waved as she protested, "Hands off please!"

"Err . . . yes . . . ?" Shimako confirmed, too late when she realized the repercussions of not understanding Noriko less than a second she heard her shrieked the famous line, _it's a trap._

"Guys, choose: do we need to weigh them with our hands or do they reveal their bust sizes centimeters instead?" Rei teased. The crowd cheered. She was beginning to be the people's favorite with her outrageous jokes.

Yumi looked at Yoshino with half-moon eyes. "What happened to Rei-sama? She seemed out of sorts today."

"Jeez. She just missed us. You know how sentimental she is. It's just that she's more _open_ about it now than before." Yoshino rolled her eyes.

Yoshino and Yumi were not even noticed as Rei was bringing Sachiko and Shimako into the limelight featuring their boobs.

The bath lasted for an hour.

* * *

><p>There was silence as Yuuki and Yumi joined forces at six o-clock before dawn to have their own game of Go ini the library. It was becoming a habit whenever they stay for a night in the mansion. Yumi felt guilty when Yuuki found her just when she was about to open the library doors; she remembered Touko's little secret.<p>

That time when her petit souer stripped all her defenses away and spread her black shawl to Yuuki's sleeping form. That was after Sachiko's graduation party. Through her half-lidded eyes, she watched Touko looked at him like he had been from another planet. Yumi sometimes wondered: she should not be surprised with that; she has her cousin, Kashiwagi-san, and perhaps more male acquaintances. Yuuki's quite as normal as every boy. But then, again, Yuuki was never like Kashiwagi.

It was as if the library was always open for their use. Sachiko often reminded Yumi that she is to be treated as a member of the Ogasawara family, thus she had all the privilege to roam around whenever she wanted. Yumi somehow could not find any reason to object to that . . . she always found herself doing what her onee-sama had advised. And that is to use that privilege.

She knew why Yuuki suddenly want to play Go at this hour. He probably suspected that he would find her here. He took this chance just to talk with her as personal as their Go games always had been, for they were truly honest with each other only in the middle of the board they loved as siblings.

Yumi asked as she took a black stone from her pile and put in the board. "Did you tell her already?"

"Tell who?" Yuuki returned the question, as he countered her move by putting a white stone and removing a black one.

"My little sister, of course. I expected that sometime tonight, you two will be as good as last year, friends and all."

"I can't even consider our relationship as 'friends'. It was too short a time before things happened. I can't even remember the last time I felt comfortable with her. You know . . ."

"Oh, you mean, comfortable . . . as in, without thinking of inappropriate things . . . ?"

"Well . . . yeah?"

Yumi made a face. "Disgusting. I should have not asked that question."

"You probably expected that answer, Yumi-nee." He smirked.

They went on with the game.

"No, seriously, why don't you tell her?" Yuuki sighed heavily as he heard her sister's insistence. He couldn't just ask her to back off—no, he can't. If he would, that would only be met by a rebuke or something of that kind.

But he did not evade the question. "It's not her concern. Or anyone else outside us. It would not important to her, even if his grandfather had urged me to apply for it."

"So, are you really accepting it?"

Yuuki propped his head on his both palms as he examined the Go board. "I will take the challenge. If I passed, then I would not be more thankful for the opportunity. The exams are near, and I don't have the time to waste on anything I am not sure of. She's one of them. It is very selfish of me, but I will allow myself that now."

He looked at her sister, expecting disbelief of what he said, but he found her face nodding. He continued, "When I think of the things I want, I think of her and I could not wait. But with all that happened, I am satisfied with what I have."

"I heard this before. One at a time." She noted unflappably.

He looked away from her. "Yes. Before, she had been the first, but now . . ."

Yumi snorted as she removed white stones from the board and replaced them with black ones. "If this came from anyone else, I might consider him as a complete douchebag. But coming from you . . . well, it's a safe move."

Yuuki agreed, "She was one unsure thing. I will come back for her when I know I have it." He sighed, feeling guilty, the fact that they were talking about Yumi's little sister.

"You really are a douchebag, keeping a woman waiting."

"Don't say that." He looked at the board. He sighed in defeat. "I am not even convinced she is waiting for me."

"Whatever. You lost." Yumi said, as she stretched both her ams while her fingers linked.

Yuuki did the same, only that he produced cracking sounds. "Well then. What's my punishment?"

"Tell her."

"Nope."

The sun has risen. They finished the game, but stayed longer inside the library. They knew that they were the only people inside the room; there were no eavesdroppers, no one pretending to be asleep. Only the light of the hearth was there to illumimate their cheerless faces. That even though new year had come, their situation were the same as before. They always miss opportunities.

"Did you make paper boats this time?" Yuuki asked as he stood from his chair.

Yumi stood up too, then stretched her arms. "Yeah, we did. It's beginning to be a tradition in the Yamayurikai."

He signaled her to come with him. While he walked, she asked, "How about you and Suguru-san?"

He replied casually, as he opened the doors. "He tried not to molest me this time."

She yawned. It was funny and disturbing at the same time, but she had no energy to entertain both feelings anymore. She settled with (what she thought) a neutral comment. "That's improvement. Him having scruples."

Yuuki too was feeling a bit numb. "No. He just realized that I can punch him to death if he did that."

"Ah."

He was a step away from the door when he realized his chin had bumped into something hard and round, and with hair. When he staggered back and almost breathed a soft curse, he noticed the black shawl that he knew too much. It was wrapped around a short, lithe body. When he looked up, he noticed the long, wavy, maroon tresses, and an arm reaching out a bangs-covered forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Suguru Onii-sama molested you?"

Touko and Yuuki both surprisingly asked at the same time.

"Tell her." Yumi told her brother.

The Hanadera council president's sleepiness was knocked out when he realized that Touko was in front of her. He did not realize he was holding her both arms. Yuuki frowned at Yumi. When he realized that he had her too close, he asked himself: which, exactly?

He sighed, too tired of all the inquiries this two Chinensis girls had been throwing at him for the past half hour. "It's just a joke."

Touko seemed not affected. "It's never a joke whenever my cousin makes a pass at both the Fukuzawa siblings."

"Yumi—?!" He glared at his sister.

"This is getting way out of hand. I'll go now to look for Sachiko-sama . . ." Yumi said as she stolled away, trying to leave the vicinity for them. The truth was that she did not want anything to say about that Kashiwagi (he is always the reason her blood boils). And she wanted to give them space.

Yep, all the bloody freaking space they wanted.

But Yuuki was true to his words. In fact, he felt that him coming here was a very bad idea—he convinced himself back at (big, delicious) lunch that him coming with Kashiwagi was just a way to get near her again . . . maybe to indulge once more in the simplistic ways of men (looking for chances to talk with Touko, and perhaps do other things than talking), and (the most valiant reason) to mend their broken friendship. But that was all just his altruistic view. He came to see her just to . . . see her.

He said, "I'll be going now. Kashiwagi-san might be looking for me."

"Yes, I think so." Touko agreed. She went inside and closed the door of the library as he walked away to his room's direction. He still was in his nightclothes and he needed to change for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet." Kashiwagi said, while he was helping Yuuki pile up the futon in a compartment at the east wall of the room.<p>

Yuuki tiredly murmured, "I don't usually talk. Is that bad?"

"No. I thought that, maybe, something happened to you when you were away before the sun rose."

He meant that as a joke, but he did not realize his kohai took his mundane comment too seriously. When he looked at him, Yuuki was wearing a defiant, defensive stare.

Yuuki declared, "I'm a morning person, unlike you, Kashiwagi-san."

"Eh? I don't remember me being a heavy-sleeper. Something _happened_?" Kashiwagi pronounced much intonation to his words.

The innuendo reached the receiver. Yuuki glared at him. "Chirst, what a pervert! I was with Yumi, playing Go at the library. Satisfied? Why in hell did you think that, when we have the Yamayurikai here . . ." He stuffed his own futon to the compartment and shut the slide door rather too heavily.

Kashiwagi was not affected. He gleamed as he explained, "I did not say _anything_, nevertheless . . . that's the point, Yukichi. It's the _Yamayurikai_. Not when I heard from sources that you and that Rosa Gigantea had been too friendly after the culture festival."

Yuuki straightened his black sweater, and combed his hair backwards. "That—that . . . Did it cross your mind that your _cousin_ belongs to that?"

"Oh, so something happened."

"I want to punch you in the face."

"Relax, Yuuki-dono. Why so serious?" He went out of the room and left Yuuki simmering in irritation.

* * *

><p>"I always thought you're not a morning person." Rei commented groggily as she saw Sachiko stretched her arms to the air. The rest were still sleeping, while two futon were not occupied.<p>

She replied as she turned to Rei. "University really changed me."

Rei said as she slowly massaged her neck, "Yeah. Either it makes you have bad habits or good ones." They heard two successive cracks from Rei.

Sachiko winced at the sound. "Couldn't agree more."

Rei seemed to be so happy hearing them, that she shoved her blanket away and proceeded taking her morning stretches. Sachiko watched her in amusement, and later was concerned of the limitations of Rei's flexibility. Or rather, if she was capable of that too. She intently watched her best friend when Rei asked, "Try it once in a while. Maybe that's the reason you're so stiff, Sachiko. You're not fond of exercise."

Sachiko blushed at the tease. She defended boldly, "I am simply not that active in the morning."

"Jeez. C'mon, try it."

Then, she began to copy Rei's routines.

Indeed, Sachiko elicited to much stiffness in her body that every time she moved, there's a bone snapping. "That felt good, right?" Rei asked.

"Well, yeeees."

"Do you know that exercise really helps in improving sexual performance? You know . . . for the longevity . . . ? You know there are muscles responsible for that. It's called—"

Sachiko rushed to Rei just to shut her mouth with her hands. She deadly warned, "Be quiet, Rei! Where did that come from? You realize we are surrounded my minors here! Really, what are you reading now, Rei, anyway?"

"I'm just kidding. But no, it's true." Rei tried not to laugh too hard. Some things don't change. "What are you doing this past semesters? Are you even at the university? You should be open to _new_ ideas now."

"_University_ really changed you."

"Yeah. You know, my classmates and your humanities professors talk about it all the time that somehow my ears just got accustomed to it. There are no euphemisms in vulgar words. Discussions about it are pretty informative and funny at the same time. Even discuss sex during meals. I thought that's the same in Lillian Uni."

Sachiko was surprised on how easy that word came out from Rei, of _all_ people. She hesitantly admitted, "Well, a little liberated . . . but not completely."

"Well, I'm surrounded by so much diversity in Todai that all I need to do is to watch them. It made me feel like a . . . novice." Rei sighed.

"Talked about being adult."

"Hear, hear."

Sachiko looked at her petite seour's bed as she copied one complicated move of Rei. "By the way, where's Yumi?"

Yumi opened slowly the slide door. Her back was so slouched that Sachiko felt tired by just watching her little sister's shoulders. The current Red Rose said as she bowed down in apology, "Here. Just hiding behind the door. I was to enter, but you're talking about a very privy topic so . . ."

"At what point did you start to hear . . . things?" Sachiko flushed. She did not expect she would be talking about the _talk_ with Yumi right now, in front of Rei and other sleeping adolescents.

Yumi blurted, a little embarrassed, "When Rei-sama talked about sexual performance and exercise."

"Who's exercising to improve her sexual performance?" Asked a very sleepy Nana. She shifted to look at Rei-sempai.

"No one." Sachiko immediately blocked.

"Oh, I heard it. Too bad I don't have a boyfriend to test that and to prove your points, Rei-chan." Yoshino grunted as she stretched.

A violent _crack _was heard from the former Yellow Rose. "You have a boyfriend?!"

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "I just said I don't have one. Really, clean your ears? You woke up first but you're more disoriented than me."

Nana interveined. "Beg to differ. That Kobayashi-sempai was hitting on her . . . he even sneaked out the limited-edition Ikenami Shoutarou novel from the Hanadera Library for her last Hanadera festival."

"He did that?" Yumi's ears perked up.

"I let it pass for an Ikenami. He's innocent for doing anything inappropriate, Rei-chan, so hold your horses."

Yumi suddenly talked to herself, one hand rubbing her chin. "Yuuki was asked to look for that book by the librarian. He was very problematic when it disappeared."

"Ikenami was an alumnus." Yuiri suddenly spoke into the discussion. "That book too, has good amounts of sex scenes. I must say, they're incredibly done, for a male writer."

A blushing Yoshino and a surprised Noriko blurted. "You read it?"

An abruptly awakened Shimako cried out. "Oh my."

"Kira-chan has a copy."

"You mean, that naughty, short-haired, Reizei Aikira?" Sachiko asked.

Rei asked, "Why's that book even in the Hanadera Library . . . if it had sex scenes?"

Yumi realized. "Ahhh, so that's why Yuuki was so agitated about it. That book cannot be borrowed away from library. Room use."

"I returned it already! And that book had so few copies, I have no choice!" Yoshino wailed at a frowning Rei.

Yuiri supplied. "Because it was banned."

"It wasn't banned because of the sex scenes. It was more of a fundamental reason why they chose to suspend the book's production." Yoshino muttered. "That girl sure has resources. I can't even acquire one."

"What exactly are there in those sex scenes? Are they too detailed? Complex? What?" Shimako asked Yoshino in a whisper, much in her horror.

"That's because she's rich." Yuiri dropped.

A girl at the door asked, "Who's rich?" Touko closed it once more.

"She's one of my Go partners at Lillian, Onee-sama. Have I told you that before?" Yumi proudly informed her grande souer.

"Reizei Aikira." Sachiko supplied to Touko.

A long pause. Everyone was expecting a reaction from her. "Oh."

Sachiko raised a brow. "Why did you stop? What seems to be the problem with that junior?"

Noriko goaded, "Yeah, there is this heaviness in Touko's atmosphere when she dropped the _'oh'_." She copied Touko's low voice. It was a good impression.

"Stop that, Noriko." Shimako warned her petite soeur.

Rei innocently asked, "I've met her, I think. Is she a potential little sister?"

Yoshino playfully punched Rei, as if to reprimand her for embarrasing Touko. "Huh? Touko-chan doesn't even like her!"

Yumi smirked. "I like that girl, by the way."

Touko glared at her White equal. When Noriko suddenly grinned to concede, Touko asked, "What are you people talking about?"

"Nothing to make a fuss about."

"Yeah, nothing."

"It's nothing."

"You don't wanna know."

The girls started to fold the blankets and futon. No one bothered to answer her properly. That produced a crossed, bulging blood vessel on her forehead, conspicuous enough even covered by bangs.

She looked at Yuiri. The girl seemed not embarrassed to answer, that's why the current Red bouton chose her to answer the question. Yuiri placed her eyeglasses to rest on the bridge of her nose, looked at her with bored eyes, and uninterestingly said, "Hentai."

Touko blushed. "Oh. Please do continue. Don't mind me. . ." She started to arrange her own futon.

It was too late for that.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was, as usual, lively as ever. It meant a great deal that Sachiko's mother was just at a corner watching everything that transpired among her guests. Suguru was the one eliciting hilarity from the group, teasing the Fukuzawa siblings for their . . . very synchronized manners at the table. Sachiko was there to egged him on, but for the most part, she felt that the male Fukuzawa was a little reserved than before.<p>

He was frequently looking at Touko-chan and Shimako-san's direction when no one else seemed to mind him. Touko and Shimako were just two seats away from him. Both girls were talking with Noriko-chan and were having a much more quiet conversation than Suguru's group. Touko was blushing and hesitating to speak to Shimako everytime the latter asked a question, and Noriko was the one thinking of a topic for them to talk about. It was like that until Yuuki caught Touko's eyes, which was simultaneously noticed by Shimako. Touko tried not to react to that split-second stare; instead, she put all her energy in talking to Shimako than Noriko.

Yuuki could not help but smile at that. He's expected it, but he rather not deal with the conversation they were having. Even if he felt like he was on the spotlight.

_No . . . no, not everything is all about you. No. I really am a douchebag._

Yumi told him to tell her.

Did Yumi know that Shimako knew about it too? He mentioned it once to her. Did Yumi knew that _us _was somehow extended to his wicked sempai, Alice, and Shimako?

Shimako looked at him, and immediately he knew what she was trying to say with her eyes. He looked away, bothered by his weakness and her courage. Why does she try so hard to do things that she didn't like?

She wasn't like that. Shimako is a person with strong sense of herself. She knew what hurt or pleasure her. She knew her limitations and her strengths. Yet, why was she still trying to look at him and break his silence?

He had seen her sigh.

* * *

><p>It was time to say their goodbyes.<p>

They were at the front door of the Ogasawara Mansion; The rest were waiting for their rides while Sachiko, Rei, and Suguru lined up their cars. Sachiko had volunteered to drive the Fukuzawa siblings and Touko to their residences; Rei's van was to deliver her own petite souers, while Suguru was in charged with the White sisters.

When Yumi was saying her goodbyes to Rei's van, Shimako took Yumi's elbow and said to her co-president in a murmur, "Was he able to tell your little sister?"

Yumi looked at her with eyes wide, and before Yumi could exclame loudly ("Shimako-san, you knew?!"), she was met with an almost concealed, "Shhhhh . . ."

The current Red Rose tried once more, with a little restrain, "How did you know?"

She gave her a smile that she always wore when she intended to cover her true reason. When the White Rose's expression finally registered its meaning to the Red Rose's brain, the latter tried not to twitch her face muscles. Seeing Shimako like this would only make her . . . .

"Do you want me to give you a hug?"

Shimako's lips parted, her jaws a little opened, while her eyes looked at Yumi as if she had suddenly grown potatoes on her face. She hesitated, judging if her words are appropriate for her reaction. She tested, "Was this because of before or is that a genuine offer out of just nothing?"

Yumi grinned nervously, "Well, actually, it's because I can't read the expression you just made. Made me nervous."

"I don't think I need a hug, Yumi-san. I'm fine—"

Yumi still glomped her from the side. "I'll let you taste the infamous 'Sei Treatment'!" The hands that surround Shimako traveled swiftly to her sides just to look for a tickle spot and indeed, she heard a very restrained squeal from the White Rose.

Shimako was struggling in a tiny voice, "I think I'll settle for the embrace, Yumi-san," as she tried not to laugh.

"You don't like it very much do you," Yumi sighed as she rested her chin on Shimako's shoulder. Then, she leaned her head. "I guess that's why Sei-sama never do that to you. I directed all her glomping tendencies to me."

"The hug was never a bother, though."

"Hehehehe." She procured a hoot that would make a dirty old man blush.

They never realized that everyone was looking at them until Shimako gasped.

"We are enjoying our _very_ secret lovey-dovey together. Look away, townspeople."

Yumi made her most effective Sei impression that Sachiko, Suguru, Yuuki and Touko's eyes simultaneously popped their eyes out from their sockets, as their jaws dropped, shoulders slumped. Sachiko was supposed to give a quick reprisal ("Yumi, where are your manners?!"), Touko was supposed to retort back ("You hardly call that a _secret_ when you're surrounded by people, Onee-sama,") and Yuuki was to put his hands on his face in embarrassment ("Do not embarrass me with your newfound antics, Yumi.") when Suguru looked at them with approval.

He said, "That's the most amazing impression of Satou-san that I've ever seen. Want to impress us more by continuing whatever you are doing?"

Yumi grimaced at him.

Yuiri caught it in her camcorder while Noriko was snickering beside her.

She realized that it was a trap.

When Yumi resumed the act and tightened her hold to Shimako as if she was a rodent protecting her food, she saw the rest laughing at her. She heard a chuckle from the person she was embracing. Then, actually laughed—Shimako's chest was rapidly expanding and constricting in fits of giggles.

At least, she was hearing Shimako's laugh now. She'd better tell this to Sei-sama and boast. She must bring Yuiri-chan with her for proof.

* * *

><p>In fact, Yumi-san's embrace was warm and comforting. It made her think that she was doing fine. Yuuki going away was better for her. Almost two days seeing him, she felt tiny fluttering in her stomach.<p>

She won't deny to herself, there was still tiny lingering feeling for that boy who was now timidly trying not to get too far from the girl with drill-like pigtails. Yet, even with his restraint not to get too near, he could not even tell her.

The truth? It's both quite painful and happy to see them like this.

Well, it's not that there's still a chance . . . but it would take time.

But it's not like Yuuki is the only fish in the sea.

Shimako chuckled inwardly. What on earth was happening to her, thinking like this? It must be so confusing to be in this situation.

* * *

><p>Touko never heard of what was happening to Yuuki until she went to the hospital for her monthly visit. It was not an errand that brought her there; it was some sort of a habit. She liked the atmosphere in his grandfather's country hospital—it was not as acerbic, impersonal and strenuous unlike with those in the city. She liked how it was close to more trees. She liked how warm and cooling the air there . . . as if it blended with the person's warmth.<p>

In one of her unofficial strolls in the second floor hallways, he saw Yuuki, hastily walking in blue scrubs.

Just when they locked eyes, Yuuki immediately pivoted away, blatantly _not_ wanting to meet her. Not even a glance, when all in her eyes was the statement, _what are you doing wearing scrubs in my grandfather's hospital?_

She rushed to see her grandfather and asked him about Yuuki. Then, she found out that he was here for a part-time job.

"What? _Part-time job? _Is that even possible?"

His grandfather just gave her a disarming smile that she was actually seeing her Onee-sama's face—only with wrinkles and a thick, white mustache It made her immediately quiet and more morose. Because that's what she got from him—a disarming smile.

When will be the time she could get over that?

(Probably never.)

Just as she was leaving her grandfather's office, a waft of antiseptic irritated her nose. She was looking at a neck of a young man in blue scrubs, almost crashing her forehead to the man's nose.

"You really never look where you're going, Matsudaira-san." Yuuki-said.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THIS IS THE LIVELIEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE IN MONTHS. Somehow, writing one felt so frigging foreign.

It's been a long time since I updated! Wow . . . almost six months of no progress until now. You probably know the reason for the long hiatus—my time was consumed because of endless, consistent, wrong decisions, succeeded with more wrong decisions . . . the bottom line was I could not balance my life until now. I was probably swimming into River Styx or same to that effect.

Dealing with angst and more angst in The Passing Wind made me wind a little and look at my drafts in BCD, and there . . . I found my muse again, although in a very weak state—it was so dehydrated I need to replenish her with liquids and ions fast. Somehow, I did. And here we are.

I hope I could get reviews. Two things that get me going are reviews and feedback . . . please?


	36. The Visits

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 36:<p>

* * *

><p><em>They sat underneath a tree, after Yuuki had placed the mat neatly for them to sit on. Yuuki planned all of this—he selected the best weekend when the park had the least visitors. He also selected the best frigging tree with the best frigging view. Yumi would have spilled everything that Touko liked in a date (she was desperate to spill them all) but he wanted to look and learn whatever Touko would have liked in a date. His plan, however, now made him think otherwise. He desperately wished he should have sought Yumi's advice.<em>

_Good thing there were less people in the park. It was as if they were alone. Good thing he knew how to cook. He thought that it would be better if both of them would offer food for each other. Good thing he had this spot secured. _

_But then, when they were about to eat each other's bento, it seemed that neither of them moved. No—Yuuki could not move. He was so attentive on watching Touko's hands as she opened the black box filled with food, gathered the chopsticks, and picked sweet egg from the neat pile. _

"_Yuuki?"_

"_Ha—hai?"_

_His fingers suddenly felt the grass underneath the cloth he was sitting on. "What?" she asked haughtily. She seemed not amused with his sudden inattentiveness. "You are staring off in space."_

_What he was looking at was actually _not_ space. _

"_Eh? W-well, sorry. I was." He heard a sigh, then he nervously grinned at her._

_Then he saw her mouth contorted downward, as if thinking very hard. For a moment, he thought that he was so screwed, she'd ditch him fast. But she raised her chopsticks-occupied hand and took the sweet egg near his mouth. "You want me to feed you?" She said in a shy yet numbing, seductive monotone._

Yes!, _he wanted to say, even though he doesn't like sweet egg that much._

* * *

><p><span>January<span>

Matsudaira Hospital

There was this moment when he thought nothing but of corny things that a couple does in a date. Yuuki had isn't creative in his imagination to . . . okay, imagine things that should have, or could have happened if everything turned out well between them. It turned out quite fine, (but in a romantic sense, it wasn't) thus he tried very much to appear as if nothing happened. Or rather, the rest of the two seasons never happened—that Yamayurikai play, the epic-fail of a confession, along with the strings of subtle methods which most boys would have called "the moves".

But that was all within the confines of the no-door-no-window room of his imagination. Wishful thinking.

(And he appeared to be so masochistic.) _Damn, not good, not good at all. Think of something else, Brain, think of something else. . . ._

That was what he thought after he felt himself stared in space, while he tried not to trip backward after his chin bumped on Touko's nose. He even gave that nonchalant jibe. _Ah . . . what the hell did I just say? _

"Ouch. I'm going to lose this nose if this happens a lot." She said as she raised a brow at Yuuki, and gave him a stare that it was as if her carelessness was his fault. He gave her a haughty comment; she just retaliated with a much more arrogant reply.

He smiled at the thought that they were once again teasing like this. It was like before, back when he was just a fresh, a second year student and she was just a Drama Club member, talking casually while taking a break from the Yamayurikai's Torikaibaya Monogatari. On their dress rehearsals. Siblings both to Yumi.

"What are you goofing at?" She muttered, suddenly annoyed.

He didn't notice that he was smiling.

They had the audacity to lock the atmosphere to themselves and leave Touko's grandfather watching from his seat of his office. He cleared his throat and said, "Fukuzawa-kun, do you have the papers?"

"Ah, yes, _Sensei._"

Yuuki walked past Touko and took a brief bow at her and proceeded to the doctor's table and handed them with two hands. Then, he asked if he needed anything aside from them; when he received no orders, he proceeded outside and bid Touko and her grandfather goodbye.

"Ah, Oji-chan, what is he doing in the hospital?"

"Volunteering." He looked at her and made a faint smile. "Are you hungry, Touko-chan?"

It was the last question she expected to hear from him.

In the cafeteria, her grandfather and Touko was greeted with respect. They welcomed them and proceeded to the line for their orders. The cakes displayed were recently put and looked delicious, so Touko quickly ordered for herself. Seeing her grandfather, she pointed at a cheesecake with a grin, only to hear her grandfather chortled, "No, you are not going to coerce me to eat those evil things."

When they were at their table, she asked about the hospital, methodically leading the conversation to her plan to inform her Oji-sama of her plans for medical school. He welcomed the conversation with a smile, kept on asking her of her studies and of a girl called Fukuzawa Yumi. She talked with ease, not only because her grandfather had been thoroughly attentive of her plans for her future but because of the cheesecake that she was enjoying.

Yet, she knew that the moment she felt Yuuki coming into the cafeteria was the time Oji-sama talked about _him._

"Yuuki-kun! Here."

"Good afternoon, Sensei, Touko-san."

As soon as he was looking for a place to sit in, Yuuki heard the doctor's voice and was jolted when he saw that Touko was there with him. _Of course, she was with him. What was he thinking?!_ He proceeded to their table with ease of an ant when attacked with insecticide—almost unsure of where to go because it was relying more on smell. He thanked that the floor was dry for him not to slide recklessly to the floor; he thank his legs for not shaking; he thanked for his shoelaces for not being untied . . . wait, why was he so concerned about getting tripped?

"Sensei, Touko-san, thank you, but I don't mind being at a different table—"

Touko's grandfather disregarded his excuses,"Really, now, Yukichi? Do not think that this bothers me. You know how I enjoy your company."

"Yukichi?"

"I got that from Suguru-kun." "You know, he talks so much about you, Yuuki-kun."

"He's been so kind."

"I wouldn't say that to someone who caused Suguru-nii the bruises on his face."

"It was a playful thing between very . . . uhm, good friends, and I really respect him as my sempai . . . ah . . ."

"No need for explanations! You know how vexing seniors are sometimes. Well, I am going to leave you two then. You must have so many things to talk about."

Wait. Wait. _Wait! Crap. _Good thing he hadn't eaten his food—he would probably vomit them after that ditcihng. Whether it was intentional or not, it was for the doctor alone to know. He was cut from his thoughts when Touko suddenly broke the silence. The background noise—the clanking of utensils and plates and the occational laughter other tables—increased its volume percieved by Yuuki's ears.

"So," Touko started rather quietly.

"So," Yuuki followed by being equally speechless.

"So, you are staring off to space."

"Eh?" That familiar line. _Shit_, that frigging daydream before he bumped his nose on her forehead that time at the doctor's office. Why was this getting weirder and weirder? He became nervous because he was caught up with the idea that the stupid, far-from-reality daydream was finally happening now—at such unexpected moment. He suddenly forgot to breathe.

(He felt like so inexperienced. Well, which he was.)

Yet all he noticed was Touko's unamused stare. That bored stare. No. No _no no no no_ . . .

"You want me to feed you?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" His throat suddenly was dry that his natural deep voice glitched several octaves higher.

She smirked, "I was joking, to know if you're listening or not." She took a small fork from her plate, cut a piece of her cheesecake, and put it to her mouth. "Turns out you're not."

She chuckled.

Oh, Christ. The normality. Normality. Keep calm and carry on . . .

He tried to change the subject. "Don't you know that Yumi's been studying all night these past few days?"

"I noticed," she said, surprised by the sudden topic. They always talk about her Onee-sama months ago when they were _still just talking_ but she felt like this was so new it shocked her too much. "When she concentrates on her work, she gets too carried away."

Yuuki smiled, "Yeah, you know how she got carried away . . . she usually ends up in the sick bay."

This elicited a laugh from both of them. Nice. This is nice. Just laughing. _Screw that weird daydream, this is much better, _Yuuki thought as he stabbed his fork on ropes of spaghetti and shoved it to his mouth. He was still smiling as he tried to chew the pasta.

Touko's cheesecake was still had three-fourths to be consumed.

"Do you want iced tea?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Ah, thanks." But then, he suddenly stood up and grabbed a paper napkin to wipe his mouth—"I mean, I'll get it, I'll get it."

Touko's hand suddenly shot up, which made Yuuki stop his fingers from wiping his sauce-smeared lips, and stood up too. "No, I'll get it. I asked you. All you have to do is to say yes or no."

But she walked away from the table before Yuuki could insist further. She went to the counter to order two glasses of iced tea, paid them, and placed two tall, tea-filled glasses with plastic straws on a tray to be carried all the way to the table.

"Here."

"I'll pay you later for the tea." He said meekly.

"Well . . . okay."

"Okay." He chuckled again. _What the hell am I getting nervous about?_

"So," She said, then she sipped a little from her glass.

"So," He repeated, and then sipped a little from his glass.

"Come on, give a topic." They both blurted at the same time.

They snickered again. When they finally calm down, Touko asked, "Why is this so awkward? Did we talk like this before? Are our conversations this . . . empty?"

"No. We usually talk about Yumi." He said, as he twirled his fork for another bite of spaghetti.

(He was so warm whenever he talked about his sister.)

She felt brave as she voiced her thoughts. "We are her fans; that's for sure."

That produced a feigned disgusted face from him, just after he shoved another helping of the pasta from his fork. His cheeks bloated as he tried to maintain the disgusted expression. Then, he turned serious after he swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"Well, I remembered we usually talked about acting."

"That was because of the Torikaebaya Monogatari, right?" She said, but not after she noticed the sauce at the left side of his mouth.

(Okay. That was very conspicuous. Better leave that be. He'll wipe that later. No, soon. He must have felt that sticking onto his skin, right?)

But he kept on talking. "Yeah, you're a good Minister of the Left back then. Wait, were you the Minister of the Left?"

"I was. It's my first male character! I treasure that experience." She shifted as she tried to ignore that red smear. But her eyes just kept on drifting on that same spot repeatedly. But still, he did not notice. Or was that because she was trying not to notice that's why he didn't?

(Why are you not wiping that?)

"Yeah, you were a beautiful!"

(Crap. His tongue should be sliced off, minced and be fed to dogs for being so careless right now. No, he said that too many times before. He didn't learn.)

Background noise suddenly becoming loud. Their mouths suddenly were unable to produce words. They were staring at each other's eyes with shock and . . . shock. And perhaps, embarrassment. But neither seemed to get off the atmosphere.

Nope. As usual, Touko was the first to recover. Or rather, was the first to get irritated. "You—you have sauce near your mouth."

(Like all mushy, romantic things, this felt like something from a shoujo (or even a yaoi) manga; she won't be surprised if balloons of bunnies and flowers and sparkles would sprout around them.)

"Ah." He wiped his mouth with a table napkin.

She was glad that it was not like some sort of a spoof where the guy couldn't just get the damn sauce off him that the girl had no other choice but to do it herself. Thank God, for Yuuki is as coordinated as any sensible, sophisticated man.

(But was that also not bad?)

_No,_ she admitted to herself.

She continued, "A-And you're a good female. There's something other than the talent of a person copying every move of his sister, or was it entirely just your talent? You were really like Yumi-sama."

Yuuki got a hang of the current talk once more. "I don't know . . . but I'm not her."

"True that."

Then, he turned to check his wristwatch. It was about time for him to go.

"Five minutes before my break ends. I'll eat this faster now, if you don't mind . . . this's still half uneaten." He wolfed a large roll of pasta and chewed faster without choking. She could even hear the slurps he was making just to buy time. Then, when he couldn't handle too much of the bolus that stuck his esophagus, he grabbed his iced tea and took a large slurp from a narrow straw.

It was funny watching him, but all Touko could say was, "Yeah."

One large gulped sounded so crisp from him. "You're not gonna eat your cheesecake?"

"I'll finish it. Wait, why'd you—?"

"You're not eating, that's why." Then, he dug into finishing his pasta.

Who would have thought. . . nice try, but food won't stop time from ticking.

* * *

><p>It was brief, but more so when he felt as if they just sat on the table alone for five seconds. It was fast—everything was rapidly moving, while the rest of the world seemed to halt. Fine, he actually enjoyed talking to her, but that was all. Break time's over, time to proceed to the reason Yuuki came in this hospital in the first place.<p>

It's better to savor these little times with her. It's all he could ask.

* * *

><p><span>January<span>

Rose Mansion

"Hey, Touko."

"What?"

"You're really . . . I don't know. There's something in the way you walk. There's this . . . flight."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

Noriko looked back at the screen of the PSP she was holding and put her earphones back to resume into her game. Aikira had been kind enough to lend it to her, and had given it to her care for two days straight. It was an interesting diversion for Noriko, who had been known to engross _only_ to three things: Buddhist statues, Shimako, and Yuiri. For a moment clicks of buttons were heard from her, but then, clicks became hard pushes, as if Noriko's fingers had been violently harrassing the thing. Yuiri, who was washing the teacups for the upcoming meeting, was momentarily curious of the sudden change of mood. Her stoic face sported a tiny increment in the rise of lips very briefly. Nana smiled as she dried the cups with a towel.

"Die. Just die already! This piece of metal scrap won't even eat bullets. Gobble them, you stupid—!"

Noriko couldn't concentrate in the game because Touko was walking back and forth, her right hand on her skirt pocket again. It must be twitching out of nervousness.

She finally removed both earphones from her dainty ears and turned the PSP off to put it in its case. "It's really off for me. What happened to you this weekend?"

Touko answered immediately. "Nothing."

"Really."

"Really."

"Okay. That's what you said."

It's not about the weekend—it was part of that. It was something else—something related to the upcoming meeting.

As if on cue, the Biscuit door opened and the three current Roses, Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako, entered with their own versions of Gokigenyou; Shimako's voice was lyrical and serene but every syllable was pronounced clearly, Yoshino's was girly but stiff, while Yumi said it in sing-song voice. The younger sisters greeted back, and the youngest two walked to them to get the Roses' bookbags and coats (they insisted that they'd arrange them at themselves, but was overruled by Nana and Yuiri), and then went back to the counter near the sink for the prepared tea.

"Nana, please sit down with the Touko and Noriko."

Nana looked at Yuiri, then the latter nodded. Yuiri then continued pouring hot Earl Grey tea in seven porcelain cups. When everyone was served and seated, Yuiri snatched descretely the Secretary's notebook from Noriko's side of the table and pulled a mechanical pencil from her bookbag.

It was time for her to assume that task.

"Noriko, Nana-chan, Touko-chan. The time for the elections for the next Roses is commencing in three weeks time." Shimako started the meeting without any looping introductions.

"It is your prerogative to run or not, and we won't ask anything from you." Yoshino said. "It would be a matter of your own choice, whether to stay serving the council and the students. Nana," she faced her petite soeur for her full attention. "I think I, and so were the other Roses, taught you everything we know, and you are exemplary in your performance. But you are still a first year, and I want you to think it through."

"I already have." Nana looked back at her with equal confidence and fierceness. "I understand. I'll run."

_That was fast, _Yoshino thought. "Then, as your onee-sama, I will guide you where it counts."

"Thank you, Rosa Foetida."

It was the formality during these meetings that still surprised Yuiri. Suddenly, there was a flare of aura surrounding Yumi-sama, Yoshino-sama, and Shimako-sama, which was usually subdued outside of council meetings. It made everyone say the Roses' title with more confidence and imminence.

Rosa Gigantea was next to speak: "Noriko?"

Noriko turned to speak, "This is my plan since the beginning. I am to run for Rosa Gigantea." This was rewarded with a full smile from Shimako. "I know the drill." She said as she blasted a large grin back to her onee-sama.

It was a long time before Touko heard Yumi's voice. Everyone was expecting a long speech from her. Rosa Chinensis was unmoving on her seat, and the other two Roses did not bother to warn her about her cue. Touko began to worry, but she was stopped when Rosa Chinensis' gaze met hers. It made her sit down once more. It made her calm.

Rosa Chinensis never disappoint. Well then, a long speech it was.

Rosa Chinensis said, "I love the Rose Mansion. I cherish every memory of me with the Old Girls: Sei-sama, Eriko-sama, Youko-sama, Rei-sama, and Sachiko-sama, in this very room. I decided to run because of their trust in me. I decided to run because I carry a responsibility and am happy to have taken it. But Yamayurikai is more than just the Rose Mansion, but the whole high school division. Of all the current Roses, I had the shortest time of service in the council, but in time, I see what I should do the moment I became Rosa Chinensis en bouton petite soeur. Such a long title for a person so little back then. Touko?"

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Are you ready to face everyone again, to be in front of everyone, to be judged based on what they see on the surface?"

"I am prepared to prove them wrong."

Yuiri thought of the reason of an unusual answer from Touko-sama. What should she prove wrong? For her Touko-sama was perfect—her maturity, her unswerving insight and—

"Yes, to prove them wrong."

Yuiri thought, _what happened that made the Red sisters say that?_

* * *

><p>When the meeting finished, Touko sought after her onee-sama, who was silently sitting on her usual chair. She was reading a Go magazine. When Touko sat next to her, she closed her magazine and suddenly glomped her little sister. Touko knew what to do: she sat still, trying hard not to squeel. It seemed that Yumi-sama did this to remind herself of someone? Probably, it was Sei-sama, who she grumbled playfully about.<p>

Touko sat still, while Yumi played with her pigtails. "I miss my pigtails," says the person who was now wearing her hair down to midshoulders.

"Then, why did you stop wearing them?"

"So that I'd look more of an Onee-sama to you, Touko-chan!" She grinned. "And you like my hair down, right?"

Still, Touko did not even give a squeel. "You're no fun," Yumi sighed. "Well, do you have extra ribbons? You can do my hair for me."

It was an opportuny _never ever (like, ever) _to be wasted.

She was combing her onee-sama's chesnut hair, as the latter sat on a chair sighing with pleasure. There was no one in the room and with that, so she started to talk. "Do you think I'll win?"

Yumi closed her eyes as her little sister combed her lush brown tresses. "Have you submitted your application?"

"Well . . .not yet."

"What do you think is the basis of winning this election?"

"Popularity."

Yumi's eyes suddenly opened. At the moment Touko answered her question, she was immediately realized the reason Touko was suddenly expressive on voicing her thoughts—the elections bothered her. "Oh."

"You won by popularity, Onee-sama."

Yumi had been such an idiot. She should have not assumed that everything was fine because Touko was acting like it. She should have asked . . . or prod . . . or meddle. Touko would always welcome that.

Suddenly, Yumi's gait began to turn serious. "Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. I couldn't say that I taught well, because you seem to know everything. You're very good; you don't even need to be taught. " Yumi admitted. "A year ago, when you came back to the mansion with my rosary on your neck, you assumed your duties without any difficulty. I was so proud of you. But I thought to myself then, that I should have been like you. I couldn't even do the things you've been doing back when I was new in the mansion."

Touko knew that already. She heard that many times from Yumi, but somehow, she doubted a little if she was really doing fine. "But, Onee-sama, you're perfect."

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed.

The comb stopped massaging her head. The fingers that were dug deep into Yumi's hair had stopped moving. Touko said in a bleak whisper, "I don't know, Onee-sama. I don't know if they see me the way you do."

Touko was worried that her reputation of being Yumi's little sister was getting back to her again. Back at the time Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama had a fall-out during the rainy spring a year ago, she was perceived to be the cause of it. Yumi had denied that; she showed that Touko had nothing to do with it. Yet, when Touko attempted to race for the Rose's position last year, everyone thought that it was her grudge to Sachiko-sama's petite soeur. Everyone thought that she was the villain.

Until Yumi made Touko her petite soeur. The change of hearts about her wasn't quick, but it gradually happened.

Yumi was silent for a moment, her hands resting on her chin, as if she had an invisible goatee. It was so amusing that Touko tried not to laugh. Then, Yumi said, in an unnatural, deep tone, "You just try your best. You show them that you are worthy of their votes. People see that you've changed. People appreciate you more than you know. I say that because they tell me.

"Besides, you have Noriko-chan and Nana-chan as your teammates. It matters that the public see you as an indestructible team. Yeah, that's it!"

She jumped off her chair and faced Touko with bright, shining eyes and a toothy grin. She held out her hands to grab Touko's shoulders as if to shake her. She exclaimed, "You just do what you always do. Don't forget those who helped you to be here, and keep them. One last thing: just do it." And she gave a thumbs up.

Deep inside, Touko laughed at Yumi's excellent version of Nike's slogan. She then mocked a sigh, "You suck at giving advice."

"I know. Because I hace a trustworthy little sister who already knows the answer by herself. I cannot give a sound advice to those who know what to do." She said, without giving up the thumbs up and the toothy grin.

"So, my hairdo please? Wait," Yumi sat on her chair once more. "Could you make my pigtails like yours? You know, like an electrical drill or something."

"Your hair isn't long enough for that." Touko chuckled. "And it wouldn't look good, too. Imagine two short hair drills on your head. It's ugly, really."

Yumi snorted. "Nah, you just don't want anyone wearing your hairstyle_._"

* * *

><p><span>January<span>

Student Council HQ, Hanadera Academy for Boys

On the other side of the hill, the topic was the same for the high school boys of Hanadera. While Yuuki had been explaining, that on the next months he would be much more absent from any student council activities, he would still try to oversee the meetings. Although, the matter of who were to continue their duties after the election was done was still unknown. Yuuki's term won't end until graduation, and if the next President was not in the current student council members, then things would get stuffy in the room. Two generations of presidents—the current one should teach the next leader. For Yuuki, it would be just better if Shoutarou continued the legacy (he had improved immensely ever since he joined) but he still wouldn't know. Maybe, after graduation, Shou-kun would go back to his ways. The second year is capricious like that.

He observed that Shoutarou was quiet as he talked. Then , he attempted, "Your thoughts, Yano-kun?"

That grin again, "It can't be helped, so I guess I'll nominate myself. Can a person nominate himself in the general assembly?"

"Yes. As your mentor, do you want me to endorse you?" He asked.

"No." Shoutarou said quickly.

"Then you are on your own."

"Thanks."

It wasn't that he did not want Fukuzawa-sempai's help, it's just that Yano Shoutarou wanted to campaign with only his name and credentials to back him up. Not because he was Yuuki's apprentice. Fukuzawa-sama had greatly surpassed even his mentor—Kashiwagi-sama—and he was afraid that he was not enough to receive such high position because he couldn't match his senior.

Because he was a former delinquent. He was just "coerced" by Fukuzawa-san to join him in the student council as his "help". And it was because he lost in a fistfight with him. Thank God the students don't know _that._ Thank God the teachers didn't either. It would be a great dent to his badass reputation. But, would that help him win?

Fukuzawa-sama didn't hesitate when he asked that he didn't need his help. Even though he had done so many things to remove himself from the student council and even to denounce him as his official apprentice, Fukuzawa-sama did not even lost his patience.

He was beginning to be soft.

The next day was the start of the application for the next batch of student council officers, but in the meeting, it was never mentioned. Yano was already finished filling up the application form. Joining a political party was not required for a student to run; therefore, anyone could sign up for any position. Yano wanted to be president. But he required more than a speech for the open forum and the debate, he wanted something that would make the students remember his name. He already thought of a set of manifesto, just like Yuuki-sama had done before. He already planned the strategies for his campaign. Yet, there was something missing.

"Need help?"

He looked up, and he was looking at Yuuki, whose hair was in disarray and gray uniform half-opened.

Yano said, "No."

A couple of minutes later, his senior asked again, "Need help?"

The kouhai rejected his offer.

After ten minutes of silence, Yuuki asked once more. "Need help?"

"Fine."

"Okay. What's the prob?"

The bleached-haired boy handed his sempai a folder containing torn papers from a notebook of rough plans for the campain, a handwritten manifesto, and a bloody speech. He checked them one by one with a blank face, while Yano was jittering because he was trying to look for any sign or reaction from his sempai.

"Well? What d'ya think?"

"Your manifesto has vision. You balance your policies with independence and fair control. Somehow, this appears that the students could enjoy school life and at the same time, abide with rules and discipline. It's nice, actually. Did you feel to change things back when you're still freshman?"

And _freshman_ meaning his pre-council days.

He answered truthfully, "Yep."

"It's nice that you think that way. Everyone's get all grumpy and rebellious when their leashes were too tight." Yuuki commented absent-mindedly.

"How about the speech."

Yuuki draw hear him and point his index finger on portions of the paper as he interjected: "I can't read it properly with all your scratches and random additions here and there. You know what to say but ideas come to you from all directions. You know, it's like you thought there's something always missing in every sentence, that you need to add more. Think it like this: it's better to put your speech in outline or bullet form so that you'll know what to say. You talk spontaneously, Yano-kun, and a memorized speech doesn't suit you. And you tend to quip witty side-comments, so it'd be weird when you blow your prepared speech or get stuck because of that."

Long thought. "Ah. And the campaign plans?"

"This is perfect." Yuuki said as he scanned the papers. "All you need are people to do them. You have names in mind?"

"I don't think they'd be willing to participate in the campaign."

"Did you ask them?"

"Not yet."

"Then, ask them soon. How about the campaign budget for your posters? It's what you need."

"It's not a problem." Money is seldom a problem when you're in Hanadera.

"Then, you should look for people who'd work for you before the campaign starts. The Modern Dance Club should give you their support since it'll be the first time a member could be part of the council." Yuuki looked at his kouhai as he gave Yano's folder back to its owner. "You need my help?"

"No."

"Okay. Well then, good luck the elections."

Just like that, Yuuki left the council room, probably to study again for his next college exams. He was very busy studying at the library but he always found time to sneak in meetings. Anyway, the lower years were the ones preparing the list of agenda for every assembly so that the seniors could devote more time in their college prep and job applications.

It was one of Yano's tasks, which he had been doing more than a half of a year with Fukuzawa-sama.

Somehow, his work had been diminished to half. All he needed to do was to scout for helpers.

He always rejected Fukuzawa-sempai's help but, somehow, he thanked his meddling.

* * *

><p><span>A week later in January<span>

On the way to Matsudaira Hospital

She came again to the hospital for her weekly visit. She went to the station two hours earlier than she usually did, and brought a thermos of hot chocolate and a lunchbox of prepared sandwhiches. She could point it out; she was definitely looking forward in going to the hospital. Finally, his father was convinced that she would be going to medical school. They no longer doubt her.

It made her giddy. She had kissed his father so many times on both cheeks until they became beet red from too much attention, while her mother was laughing at the sudden cheerful antics of her daughter. It took a long time to convince them that _this is what she wanted_, and she became more determined to follow what she intended to do ever since. Becoming engrossed of a life of a doctor in her grandfather's hospital was one way to do it.

But even how early she was on going to the private bus station, the seats were almost filled with people. She looked for an empty spot, and found one two seats from the back. The seat on the aisle was vacant. She hurried to it and sat. Then she poured out a long sigh of comfort.

She felt a buzzing sensation, but she thought that it's because of too much excitement.

As the bus sped away, she noticed that person next to her was talking on his cellphone. She tried not to overhear what he was saying until the man said, "Yeah, Yumi. I'm already at the bus. I know. No, I won't. Okay, Nee-san. Bye."

She looked to the person's direction. He was wearing a baseball cap, a varsity jacket, and black jeans. On his lap was a backpack. Why didn't she notice it soon? "Yuuki-san?"

She expected him to face her abuptly at her with surprise. He wasn't. "Hi, Touko-san." He smiled warmly, then put his phone back to a pocket of his backpack. Then, they sat in silence, both of them facing scene beyond the clear window.

After a while, Yuuki could just not stay quiet. "I was talking to Yumi."

She stared at him and she couldn't decide whether to agree or to act ignorant about it. Yet, she decided for: "Really?"

"Yeah."

But this time, Yuuki opened the conversation once more.

"So," he said.

"So," she said.

It is a vicious cycle.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading this chapter. It seems that I am getting a hang of this little fluffy thing going on with Touko and Yuuki. Also, it seems that I am not yet divulging on Touko's petite soeur. Argh, that will be tough, but I think I'll get through this thing. Just wait and see! Ah, please review!

Until then: Goodbye, sayonara, paalam, babu. XD


	37. What!

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_**-**__TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 37: What?!<p>

* * *

><p>Did this happen before? Yuuki wasn't sure, but he felt that this had happened already . . . both of them in the same bus? Sitting closely to her? Yeah, that was months ago, with an extra in the form of Fukuzawa Yumi.<p>

"So,"

"So . . . ?"

He fidgeted with a zippered pocket of the bag pack on his lap. He pulled the slider left and right, zipping and unzipping the teeth. He must think of a topic before his nervousness got the better of him. Finally, he settled on their common ground, Yumi. "So, how was Lillian? I heard from Yumi that the elections are coming soon."

Unlike him, she was unnaturally calm. Or so that's what he saw. "Yeah. I am running for Yumi-sama's place."

"I heard you ran for Rosa Chinensis last year."

Her brows drew near each other with a mere millimeter; it was a very minute movement but it was still there, marring her face as if a bitter memory was remembered. But within a fraction of a second, it was gone. "Yup. I lost though, by Onee-sama. But I expected it; I wasn't trying my best to win, I wasn't even campaigning back then. Didn't you know that I secretly voted for her?"

Yuuki asked, even though he wasn't sure if it was proper: "Then, why did you even run in the first place?"

She smiled. "It's a secret."

"Can I guess?"

"Ugh, well, okay."

He seemed to think deeply, "Maybe, your plan is to lose in the first place? Or something happened to you and Yumi back then that you wanted to stay away from Yu—the Yamayurikai, so you challenge them in the elections."

_How . . . how . . . ?! _"How did you know all about that?"

He looked away to the window. "I don't actually know the details; I just guessed. You two had this love-hate relationship before." He gulped . . . "Last Christmas was not particularly bright for her. I can hear her grumped from her room back then."

"It's that bad?!"

He looked back at her, and managed a smile. "Yeah, why? I thought that it's because she couldn't find a petite soeur yet, and Sachiko-sama might be pestering her already. You know, she was very happy when she informed me that she already had a little sister."

She was silent for a moment. She felt that she needed to say it . . . to apologize. "I'm so sorry for that."

He grinned. "What are you apologizing for? I mean, thanks to you, she was back on her toes. Getting a petite soeur did complete Yumi."

She snorted. "Based from what you're saying, you don't know a bit about what happened then."

He sighed. He was getting too worked up—or rather, too concerned whenever the topic was about Touko and Yumi. But why couldn't he help himself? "I don't know, and I wouldn't pry. The important thing's that she was happy again when she became you Onee-sama. She really has this tendency to be the mother hen. She does that to me sometimes. I just don't say it to her."

"Then, that will be delivered the next time I see Onee-sama." She teased.

He frowned. "That's not cool."

She raised both her hands when she saw him alarmed. "I was kidding. Why would you even think of that?"

_Crap. Why was it that she has this reflex? She was always like this whenever she noticed her Onee-sama had the same saddened face—crap._

"Because you said so!"

"Am I that bad?" _Ugh, why did I ask this question? It's too late to—_

"No! I mean, it's embarrassing. When it's you who'll say that to her."

* * *

><p>When two "friends" happen to be traveling the same direction at the same time, it's pretty hard to ignore them. You cannot just look at the other direction and just . . . ignore him, and neither was that other person. Even though you happen to get separated because the bus was almost full and there were two chairs vacant but the first one was nearer to the driver's seat and the other one was at the back of the bus. Somehow, the ride would be too boring, and one of them would get tired of being too away (with no one to talk to, just to kill the boredom) and would rather stand up near you than to sit on that chair at the back of the bus. Well, with Touko and Yuuki, the latter had less patience in this thing, and had the less pride. Someone was bound to get bored, get past the shy stage, and get over it.<p>

But that was not the case. He got into the bus first, and the last seat was beside him. Of course, someone would break the silence, and it happened that it was he who did it.

And somehow, the awkwardness that each of them felt disintegrated as time passed by.

"Well, I am running for Rosa Chinensis. And I intend to win." She said proudly.

"I my case, I'm in leave. All I need to do is to study for the exams."

"Who's managing the Hanadera council then?"

He answered, after a few seconds. "I still oversee it, but most of my work I gave to Yano-kun already."

Somehow, he felt nothing when he said his name in front of Touko. _Why's that?_

"Yano-san." She repeated.

"Yes. Yano-san."

"Is he running for president?"

He snorted. "He is. He's quite determined to replace me."

She grumbled. "What a pain that is when we'll work together in the next school festivals of our academies."

Somehow, he was relieved that she didn't like his apprentice. "You really don't like him, do you?"

Her voice was louder and less controled than usual. "I don't. He's egotistical, braggart . . . and he has blond hair. I hate men with fake bleach-blond hair."

"You really don't like him." It was more of convenience.

"Do you?"

He looked away, since, he already got past that feeling of hatred—no, strong word—annoyance (?)—nah, too mild—for Yano. Well, it was all over now. Nothing would change if he'd hold grudge now. "First of all, I picked him as my apprentice. I saw something in him even though he was a delinquent. He joined his club just to stay away from his obligations in the school. He always picked fights. But he was mindful of the Hanadera tradition, more so than me. He couldn't have picked a club if he isn't. But he was just uncontrollable."

Yano wasn't too bad for an apprentice—he recognized that. But when it comes to Touko . . . .

"So, that's when you came in. What did you do to get him into the council?" She asked.

"Challenged him in a fight. If he won, he'd be free from the council's control but if I did, then he'd join us. I knew he had honor. When he lost, he accepted his punishment, even though he didn't like it."

_Daang. She seemed more interested about Yano, even though she repeatedly say that she doesn't like him. _

Inwardly, he sighed.

"He doesn't appear like that to me." She admitted.

"Why?"

"He's a jerk."

"Okay. I won't argue with you." True that. "Maybe, he just wanted attention."

"From me?" She was surprised that she said that.

"I . . . I don't know. What?! Why? Did he bother you that much back in Lillian school festival? Well, aside for the . . ." He won't mention that kiss. He won't.

Her voice took a lower pitch than usual. "Well, he was such a pain. He's my first kiss, you know."

He defended himself. "It doesn't count. That was a play. There was no emotion involved, especially with that kind of work." This defence was not for her . . . not really . . . but for himself.

"You mean, acting?"

He said, grimly. "Yes, it doesn't mean anything."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better? What you're saying won't sound good to Shimako-sama . . . you kissed her then."

"It was just a kiss. But she wasn't the person that I want to do that with."

She accused. "You're very harsh."

"She knew about it. We told each other that. We made it clear that it didn't matter." He said, defiantly.

"Are . . . are you hurt by that?"

He asked back. "Are you hurt that Yano-san took your first kiss?"

"It is important." She hesitated.

"Is it really important?"

"It was my first. You can never forget your firsts."

"Then—"

"Then, of course, I'm hurt by it! He's the last person I wanted to kiss me." She blurted.

Two elderly women sitting across the next aisle was staring at them as if they were foul-smelling, rotten eggs. The two began to eye them as they whispered to each other—which was heard across Yuuki and Touko's hearing range—terribly loudly, "Young couples these days . . . they don't know which and where is private."

Unknown with each other's thoughts . . .

_What?! A couple? She rejected me even before I confessed, for heaven's sake . . ._

_Couple? I couldn't even accept his feelings even though I like—no. Yeah._

They became silent for a while; they did not bother to apologize to the couple who were disturbed because of their conversation.

She suddenly said, in defense for her onee-sama's friend. "Surely, you were satisfied with yours with Shimako-sama."

_I wouldn't deny that. Shimako was one woman who made me sway myself from you._ _I almost want to date her just to forget you . . . but that would be too harsh. Shimako-san deserves more than that._ ". . ."

"Why aren't you saying anything about her?"

He admitted. "I don't want to. It hurt the both of us."

"She likes you." She shook his arm, as if convincing him. "Why, didn't you like her? She's perfect! She's someone I admire; her kindness—"

_Idiot! I can't believe you're endorsing her to me. You're so harsh, Touko-san!_

"I like someone else. It would be cruel to her if we dated and I have another person in my mind instead of her."

The bus was already at the hospital. Touko did not notice that. But she did notice Yuuki frowning before standing up from his seat and scooting away with the crowd, leaving her sitting. He was not looking back.

Those two elderly women eyed them again. But this time, Touko and Yuuki didn't notice.

* * *

><p>He just lost it. The moment they were talking about that kiss of Yano and Touko, it made him cringe. He was voicing what has been on his mind that it was just a play, nothing could be gained from that . . . he thought that <em>that<em> was what Touko was thinking. That she disregarded that kiss, that it didn't matter, than it was all for competition. Well, against him—because that was this was all about, right? He accepted that role because he wanted to take spite of her. He was being played on for months before the Yamayurikai play, and she responded in kind. It was all to hurt each other. He could have objected—he had that power, but he didn't.

It hurt Shimako too. He assumed that for her, it was nothing, but when he found out that she had feelings for him, everything backfired. He could have accepted her feelings and get on with it—to forget that liking Touko ever happened, but he can't do it. He had to be brave to face the consequences of his actions—and as a result, he became honest with his feelings for Shimako, no matter how hurting it was.

Now, that he knew how Touko was hurt by everything that happened two seasons ago, it made him remember the things that he shouldn't have done.

He looked back, and saw Touko stepping down the bus. He braced himself to gain courage, and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault!"

He was about to bow down, when he heard Touko said, "STOP! Please, do not apologize all the time!"

But he still bowed. "It's all my fault. I thought we got over it; we told each other that we got over it last Christmas, right? Turns out, I still feel ashamed that I did not do anything. That I played along because of my selfishness. And months ago, I shouldn't have conf—"

"Oh, Maria-sama . . . please, stand up! I don't want to replay that scene in M station!"

_M station? What do you mean by . . . ?_

"What replay?" A voice from an old man revert them back, and found out that they were still in front of the hospital grounds; the bus had left, the people had walked into the buildings. Only they remained. And a very slim, aged man, wearing a white coat and a thick black sweater underneath it, was smiling at them.

He jumped, and tried to fix himself before acknowledging the senior's presence. "Matsudaira-sensei!"

Touko was equally surprised. "Oji-sama!"

_Please, just act normal. Hold the phone—did he hear anything?! I hope he didn't hear anything. No . . . just, no._

"What replay?" He repeated.

"Oji-sama, it's nothing!"_Really! It's nothing! Let us go inside and treat this—whatever this is: Yuuki prostrating himself again and she shouting "do not apologize all the time!"—as nothing._

"What did you do to the poor man, Touko?" Still with that faint smile.

She knew it. Her grandfather won't stand down with this.

Yuuki came to the rescue, only with mediocre results: "No . . . ugh, Sensei, it was just . . . um, I was apologizing because I . . . I haven't recognized her presence in the bus! I should have assisted her . . . _ano . . ._"

"That's odd. Shouldn't Touko be the one who'd assist you, since she knows more about the hospital?"

"_Eto_ . . . yes, Sensei, that's it! I wasn't aware of the presence of your granddaughter, as I was saying . . ."

But the old man took Yuuki's shoulders as well as Touko's with both his arms and proceeded to the main entrance of the hospital. He said, "You two are so early today. Yuuki-kun's shift is to start on the next hour, and you, dear Touko, are expected two hours from now. Now, what's the fuss?"

"Really?" She checked on her wristwatch and, indeed, it was two hours early. _Find some excuse . . . think of an excuse, was there a valid excuse anyway? She wouldn't just say that it's because she didn't know the start of Yuuki's shift—_no. _That is definitely not the reason._

_She will inherit the hospital someday! A heiress can visit her property anytime she wants! That's it!_

But to say that was already too late. Yuuki was now acting like an idiot. She forgot that she should defend Yuuki too, not just herself, if they wanted none of her grandfather's prodding!

Yuuki asked, "_Eto_ . . . we are that early?"

They kept on walking, and stopped at the information booth.

Touko's grandfather patted both their shoulders. "Punctuality is a sign of dedication, surely you must know about that? Or do you have other business in the hospital?"

"No." Yuuki cleared that his business here does only involved his work.

"Yes."

"You do, Touko?" He asked.

Touko grinned meekly, "Yeah, I am to inherit the hospital, right? I must start now . . . since you told me that prudence is a sign of dedication."

"I said, 'punctuality', not 'prudence', Touko-chan."

"Yep. That's what I'm talking about. Prudence. Are you hungry, Oji-sama?"

* * *

><p><span>Few hours later<span>

"You shouldn't apologize all the time."

A _clang _emanated from the clashing tray and table.

It was an hour after lunch, and Yuuki was just taking a break from his shift with two male employees, when all of them were astonished by the looming shadow created by the young woman in front of them. Touko looked at her with fire in her eyes, and did not shift away her stare from Yuuki's own brown. The two men, who was beside Yuuki, noticed that the woman—the granddaughter of Matsudaira-sensei—and was about to walk away, since they felt that she was emitting rabid vibes all over the place—

Touko looked at them, one by one, as she greeted them, "Hi, Haruto-san, Juni-san. Could I borrow Yuuki-san for a moment? We have something important to discuss . . ."

"Gotta bounce now, Yuuki-san!" Both Haruto and Juni said. They slithered away from their seats and away from the table.

Alone again.

Touko's eyes emitted annoyance, "It's embarrassing for me, and for you saying sorry all the time. Have you no pride?"

"_Eto, _hi, Touko-san."

"You shouldn't apologize all the time. Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard you! I'm so—"

"I said, don't apologize!"

"So—okay. Okay."

She arranged her own tray to the table and sat across Yuuki.

She fiddled with her food. She already made her point across Yuuki's thick skull, but after that, she should have no business with him any longer. To stay with him seemed illogical. Thus, before she could ever stop herself, she blurted out in embarrassment, "Come on, say something."

"What do you expect me to say?_ I'm sorry_?" And he's back, mocking her again.

"You're insufferable."

They looked at each other's plate, and found the other doing the same thing that they'd been doing—stalling once more.

"Please, eat up." Yuuki offered.

"Okay."

"Please do not mind me." He said.

"Please do not mind me too. Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence.

"So,"

"So?"

"How's your petite soeur?"

"P-petite soeur?"

* * *

><p><span>Few days ago<span>

"Nah, you just don't want anyone wearing your hairstyle."

She then put out a brush from her bag and began to slide its teeth along the length of Yumi's chocolate-brown hair. It was as soft as it looked. Yumi had given up the pigtails long ago, and somehow, Touko missed it. That hairstyle made her remember how energetic Yumi was in her second year.

"Say, Touko."

"Hmn?" She whispered.

Yumi fiddled with the white table-cloth as she spoke, "I know It's not me to question you about this, but . . ."

"But?"

"Have you thought of having a petite soeur?"

"_Imouto_?"

Yumi's head began to move, just like when she's very nervous, which didn't help Touko's task. "Yes, I am to graduate, and yet, I haven't have time to see you take that responsibility. You know, once the exams were finished, I can have enough time to know your future petite soeur."

"Eh . . ."

Then, from Touko's bird's-eye view of Yumi's shoulders, it slumped, "I thought it's your intention to look for one as soon as possible, but I guess I am irresponsible in reminding that to you."

"It's not you—"

Then, that shoulder stiffened, "I know. But, you see . . . sometimes I feel envious of Yoshino and Shimako. Well, particularly, of Shimako. She really likes her Grandma role with Yuiri-chan, and it's going to be fun if I can experience that too."

"Do you want me to look for a petite soeur?"

Then, Yumi turned around to face her little sister. "Do you want to?"

"Well, if you want to . . ."

Then, she put her hands on Touko's shoulders, "I want you to have a sister, but do you want to, I mean, _have a little sister_? Not for my sake, but for your sake?"

"_Eto_ . . ."

"Are you still not ready?"

"What? No! I am ready to have a sister!"

"Really? You mean, you have someone in mind?"

"_Eto_ . . ."

"You don't?" Then, her shoulders slumped again. "Oh."

"Jeez, Onee-sama."

"I'm sorry."

Then, without thinking, Touko put her free hand on Yumi's head and ruffled her bangs a bit, not minding if she had more work to do to arrange them once more. Doing that just felt nice. "Onee-sama, don't apologize. It's my fault; I should have taken care of this matter as soon as I became a second year. I should have looked."

Yumi whispered, "You didn't meet any first year?"

"There's—"

The Biscuit Door opened with a blast, and both the Red Rose sisters jumped just to stabilize themselves.

"Yumi-sama! Rosa Chinensis!"

"Aikira-chan?!" Both blurted.

"You're not fair! It's been two months and we still haven't played! You promised!"

Touko was the first to feel offended. They were having a moment here! "Aikira-chan, how dare you barge into the mansion with such—"

"Everyone, calm down." Yumi softly and playfully nudged Touko's forehead with her fist, then put her hands on her hips, and faced the impertinent first year. "Aikira-chan, is this about _Go_?"

It took two deep breaths before Aikira decided to be much more courageous than before. Seldom has that she had to pursue for a person just to scratch an itch. "Yes. I challenge you! I am still holding to your word!"

_Oh, yeah, right. _"Do you have anything that we can use? A board? Chips? Do you have them with you?"

"Yes!" She was holding a paperbag; she closed the Biscuit door and put the bag at the middle of the oblong table. Then, she pulled from it a _Go _board, and two tupperwares of chips of white and black. "Are you still going for the black chips?"

"I have that privilege." Yumi smiled, and then sat on her chair once more. "Ah, Touko, do you mind if I played in front of you? When Touko shrugged, she raised her hand to wave her fingers to the first year to come near, as she directed her little sister. "Please continue arranging my hair. You've forgotten about it."

"Ah, yes, Onee-sama."

"Well then, Rosa Chinensis, let us start this match, then we decide."

"Decide?" Touko suddenly cried out.

"Please be quiet, Touko-chan. For you, I will win this."

_Huh?_

Aikira moved on to a seat next to Yumi and arranged once more the board between them. She handed her the box with black chips, and as if on cue, Aikira quieted down, and put her first move with a _tack! _Same was with Yumi, who was now holding several chips in one hand, putting chip after chip without any hesitation every after Aikira's move. Touko never saw such fast gameplay until now. She thought that the game would end too soon and at that speed she wouldn't even find a single strategy being played by both competitors.

Yumi was the first to halt, after rapid succession of moves. Then, she said, "Touko, jeez, you are neglecting my hair again."

"Pardon me." She replied as she tried to resume to doing her grande soeur's hair.

"You are not yourself, Rosa Chinensis. How can you give me two _eyes_ in one move?" She then put a piece at the middle of black chips, then removed it, and replaced them with white ones.

"Remember what I taught you, Aikira-chan. Timing is always the key to victory."Yumi just smiled and placed a black chip on a random place in the upper left plane of the board, which make Aikira confused. She thought it was another weird move from the Rosa Chinensis. But she tried to hide it; _what is Yumi-sama doing?_

She tried to buy time to think the purpose of that move. She put a white chip near to the two _eyes_ to strengthen the defense of her newly acquired territories. "Hearing that makes me wonder where you actually learned that from."

Surprisingly, Yumi was least a bit concerned of her disadvantage in the game. She even propped an elbow and said cheerfully at her opponent. "Oh, I've been through a lot when I was your age."

Again, another random tried to remember the last five moves Yumi had done before Aikira captured those two _eyes._ "You're not that old."

Another move from Yumi."I know. But when in Lillian, three years seems to be longer, but you want to extend it just the same. Do you know what I mean?"

She put another white chip beside her earlier move. "I wouldn't. I'm still a first year. I need two years more to agree with you."

"You're right, Aikira."

Surprisingly for her, the moment Yumi unlatched her resting cheeks from the palm of her hand, Rosa Chinensis took a handful of black chips her pile. "Oops." Then, she removed one of the guarding pieces in Aikira's building territories, replaced them with hers, and then, almost fifteen of white chips were replaced one by one with black.

_How could she be so stupid?! Those moves weren't about winning easily . . . of course. Of course. Damn, she couldn't read what Yumi-sama was trying to do._

"How many territories you have already?"Asked the humble senior.

"Three."

"I have two."

After that everything settled in silence. Touko was able to finish fixing Yumi's hair into two pigtails while Yumi sat comfortably while playing _Go_ with Aikira. Then, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton sat across the table, facing the _Go _board, watching her Onee-sama and Aikira, again, in silence.

Who would have thought, that this girl, who boisterously announced to Yano that she was her little sister, was now playing with her onee-sama.

It had been months ever since the school festival, and nothing was heard about that. No gossips about her and Aikira. That means, Yano did not say anything to anyone.

"I heard as I passed by Maria-sama, that someone was claiming to be your little sister, Touko."Yumi suddenly said.

Aikira jerked off her seat. Touko gulped.

"I haven't heard anything about that." Touko grumbled.

"Yeah, that first year is really something." Aikira was shaking her head. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"When did you hear that?"

"It's been the talk ever since the school festival. But I guess things are really stagnant in the gossip lines now."

"I see. You mean, you heard that from Lillian students?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay."

"I still don't know who that girl was. But once I discover her," She said as she placed another black chip on the board—another seemingly useless move— "that first year who claims you, I should challenge her into going here and present herself. That girl sure has guts."

Both juniors shivered.

"But I really want to take care of my future granddaughter before I graduate. Don't you think, Aikira-chan?"

"Eh, whatever you want, Rosa Chinensis."

She put a white piece in the board, gaining another territory. Aikira extracted three black pieces and replaced them with white ones.

Yumi sighed again. "Maybe, I'll play _Go_ with her, when I'm bored. Or, teach her my little secrets."

"Really?" That made Aikira's voice and ears perked up.

_How simple-minded this girl is, _Touko thought.

Yumi seemed surprised."What? Are you going to say, 'I volunteer!'?"

"What? Me? Touko-sama's petite soeur? Nah."

When Touko heard that, she immediately felt a bulging vein on her forehead.

"I don't know, really." Yumi sighed. She then looked at her opponent and sighed again. Then, she gathered three black chips from her pile and then put one on a blank spot in the board. With that, Aikira groaned visibly from her seat. Then, Yumi gathered two white chips next to the newly-placed black chip and replaced them with the last two white chips, as she said, "But you know . . ."

"Know what, Onee-sama?" Touko queried, as Aikira put another chip to gain defense to Yumi's increasing black chips in the board. It looked like Aikira was losing her another territory.

"Nothing."

It was Yumi'sturn. She placed another chip of her own. Then, she got a handful of black chips from her pile in a Tupperware. Aikira looked as if she were constipated. And with Yumi's other hand, she harvested white chips one by one, and replaced them with the black ones.

Even though Aikira still has two _eyes_ more than Yumi, the latter still gave a challenging grin of a dominant and winning opponent. It was because Yumi and Aikira were seeing where that former's game was heading, even though Aikira technically had the upper hand. Yumi asked, adorable even though her head was tilted high in smugness, "Are you still willing to continue this?"

"Shit."

Yumi laughed. Aikira followed.

Touko totally felt out-of-place. There was something in this first year that makes Yumi-sama happy. Could it be because she was a willing and enjoyable _Go _partner? If that were the case, then, it wouldn't be so hard for Touko to do the same for her only grande soeur. She can play well—she might—since she already has a record . . . she defeated Yuuki, for heaven's sake . . . right?

She might as well be at par with her Onee-sama.

"I told you, Aikira. Timing is everything."

"Well then, what's the deal?"

"Let me think . . ."

* * *

><p><span>Present Day<span>

"Petite soeur? I don't have a petite soeur." Touko was a bit flabbergasted when she heard that.

Yuuki was the same. "Really? That's weird. I thought that first year, Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur's best friend, Reizei Aikira-san, is your little sister."

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?"

"I assumed that's the case. She was in the Rosa Mansion whenever Hanadera council went there for practice back then. Then, that isn't true?"

She snorted, "She's there as a volunteer. But, she is not my little sister."

"Whatever you say. But . . ."

"But what?"

"I mean, so, was everyone in the council assuming that Aikira-san is your petite soeur? Because if that were the case, we're entirely wrong about you two."

She did not say anything after that. They ate once more in silence, and later, Yuuki had to return to his duties and she was left alone again.

Petite soeur.

She was thinking too much about herself that she forgotten that.

What's it like to have one?

She was too happy being the little sister. She couldn't imagine being the onee-sama.

But when she think about it . . .what is it like to have one?

* * *

><p><span>The next day (Monday)<span>

Rose Mansion

It was a lovely afternoon when a knock on the door paused everyone from their current tasks. They expected no one today. But when the door opened slowly, they were greeted by a person who they don't recognize . . . at first.

"Gokigenyou."

Maybe it was because of the soft, feminine greeting.

"Aikira-chan?" Yoshino and Shimako was shocked to see the girl with unruly, short hair in the mansion, after months. She visited weekly, but that was only when she and Yuiri had their dates—which involved too much junk food and games. Aikira doesn't hide her crassness, nobody in the council, not even Touko mind that much.

Or that was what they thought.

There was a time when Touko was spilling her irritation over that first year when she heard Aikira told her best friend that, "Touko-sama has this stick stuck on her butt. She needs to have fun." Yuiri spank Aikira at the back of her head and said in her usual monotone, "Maybe you're right, but you're the opposite of her. You don't know how to control yourself, Kira."

That made Noriko laughed until she was on the floor, on all fours, banging her fist.

"You're laughing at me?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" She was snorting to hard, as she tried to talk, "you . . . you really have a stick on your butt. No offence, but it's true. Even Yuiri did not object!"

"What's with the first years?! She needs to be reprimanded!"

"Why don't you? You're the type who likes to reprimand others. You are like Sachiko-sama, you know. And you need more than Yumi-sama to get that stick out of you." She said after bouts of laughter.

"You're worse than her." She grumbled.

"You're no fun."

And now, they were not shocked because Aikira was here; they were shocked because Aikira came without banging the Biscuit door and because she wasn't looking for Yumi for another challenge at _Go_. Instead, she came with all the proper bearings of a lady, except for her trademark of unruly hair.

"Reizei Aikira, at your service."

"Are you here for Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked.

"No."

"Are you here for Yuiri-chan?" Shimako asked.

"No."

"Well, then . . . what can we do for you, Debate Club member, Aikira-chan?"

"I came here to help here in the Rose Mansion."

Everyone looked at Touko, who was behind her Onee-sama at the time. She said nothing. All the while, Yumi said nothing.

That made Touko's suspicions true: people really thought she's my petite soeur. Or she's going to be. But, Yumi-sama mentioned nothing. She was still annoyed that Yumi invited Aikira in the mansion, but what was her purpose? Touko told her months ago that Touko was Yumi-sama's only petite soeur. Did she change her mind? No, that's not possible.

"Yumi-sama invited me here."

Maybe . . . Yumi was giving her a candidate for her?

_She wanted Aikira to be my little sister? But . . . I don't like her!_

"Yumi-sama?" Both the White and Yellow Roses rose from their seat.

"What's wrong with that?" Yumi asked innocently. "We're hardly in the mansion anymore. Someone is bound to help our younger sisters, even though it's temporary."

"'Bound'? Yumi-san," Shimako narrowed her eyes; she seemed to be surprised with Yumi's reply. "Are you all right in the head?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Yoshino huffed. "Sorry. We didn't get you right away."

Then, the mood of all the Roses shifted into something that thus far, only Yuiri had experienced. Aikira anticipated this . . . but she never anticipated that she would feel nervousness.

Yuiri thought, _Kira, what happened to that crazy head of yours? And what's this? You haven't told me anything about this._

Rosa Feotida began, "Why don't you sit down first, and have a cup of tea?"

That line froze both Yuiri and Aikira—the former remembering the first time she was invited, the latter bracing for the three powerhouses in the Student Council to "flood" her with tea and questions.

Aikira knew the drill. Yuiri talked to her about it after she went to the Rose Mansion for the first time. But why is she so nervous?!

"Is this . . . _ano_, is this common for all that enter the mansion?" She asked. That made Yuiri, who was in the sink, froze.

"You're very sharp, Aikira-chan." Rosa Foetida leered. "Don't you think, Rosa Gigantea?"

"Yes. She definitely knows why she's here. What did Rosa Chinensis tell you?" She propped her chin on her raised palm.

"To help in the mansion."

"Because?"

"I lost in a _Go_ match."

"Just that? Rosa Chinensis?" Foetida eyes locked on Chinensis'.

"Yes. You heard me. And Rosa Chinensis en bouton needs to catch up with Rosa Gigantea en bouton, if you know what I mean."

"So, you nominate her, yourself." Foetida grinned.

Touko knew what this was. Yumi was forcing a candidate into the mansion without her permission. She interceded, "Do not exclude me into your conversation, seniors. Clearly, it's my fault why she's here. I will take responsibility for her, since this is all my Onee-sama's plan."

"And what is that, Rosa Chinensis en bouton?"

That was the first time Yumi called her by her designation.

"For me to choose a petite soeur soon. Your plan is to discover that person, because I wasn't saying anything. That's why you chose Aikira-chan to go here, so that I'll retaliate and reveal that first year who was claiming to be my little sister months ago." She laughed, and put her hand on Yumi-sama's head. Yumi closed her eyes tightly, as if she was expecting a spank, but Touko didn't do anything. Instead, she chuckled.

"Ah, Onee-sama, Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama's ways were really effective for Noriko and Rosa Gigantea back then . . . but it doesn't work for me. I helped in planning the whole thing, right?"

The Maria-sama Ceremony.

"So, it was futile?" Yumi whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much."Touko smirked. "But in a way, you suceeded, because you made me think about it. I admit, I'm not sure that I'm ready to have a little sister. But it's true, someone did claim that she was my petite soeur. And it's true, that she really had guts, because she said that in front of me."

_No no no no . . . you wouldn't dare . . . ! _Aikira warned repeatedly.

"She's—" _not for you to know, Onee-sama. _But she didn't complete that.

"It's me!"

Touko looked incredulously at the younger student. She eyed Aikira: _You are not supposed to talk!_

"It's me. And I had my reasons, when I told her back then. But now, I am willing to become her little sister."

"You're not!" Touko objected. "You're . . . you're just here because of Yumi-sama. Because you lost in your last game! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for that!"

_Wait, that is going too far! I wasn't even thinking of that!_

"Wha . . . Th—that's true. But, if being your little sister would make me play with her most of the time, then I wouldn't mind. It would cancel out all the disadvantages of being your little sister." She said arrogantly, just to get Touko riled.

"You . . . ! That's going too far!"

"Hell yeah, I am! You're just making me your petite soeur so that you'll fulfill your obligation to Yumi-sama. For her, but not for me. You're supposed to choose a sister to guide her, and because you wholeheartedly want to." Aikira panted out.

_Wait, when did I sound so . . . romantic?_

Touko gave her a smirk that would definitely make Sachiko blush. "You want to be my petite soeur? Fine. I will make you regret that you became one because of a selfish reason such as _Go_."

_Bitch-mode ON! _

She smirked back. "Fine! Then I'll make you regret that you became my Onee-sama, just so to fulfil a stupid obligation. I'm not much into this sister thing, but challenge accepted."

They stared at each other with challenged eyes. Then, they laughed their own sinister laughter.

The rest of them said to themselves, _they really do hate each other. _

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think?


	38. Six Seconds!

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 38: Six Seconds!<p>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

Rose Mansion

"Six seconds."

"What."

Both Reizei Aikira and Matsudaira Touko gritted distractedly while staring at each other (for almost six seconds, as someone said) with evil streaked upon their lips. No one was giving up, even though the crowd eyed them with mixed disappointment (because of this unending incivility) and amusement (because, well, these are Aikira and Touko _glaring_ at each other).

The comment was apparently from the dreary Yuiri. "More than six seconds of staring at someone's eyes, they say," she drawled, examining her fingernails through her eyeglasses, "only denotes two intentions."

The rest waited for the explanation: Yoshino's head,which was originally propped on her palm, turned to Yuiri's direction, mildly interested; Shimako's brows seemed to meet, an indication that she didn't know the trivia; Noriko's grin was getting a little too ample, suddenly proud that her petite seour had broken the tension and the fact that she actually was saying _something_ more than three sentences to the crowd; and the rest were gawking at Yuiri, at the audacity that only she could distract the two hurricanes from overwhelming each other's energy.

Then, Yumi, the one who firstly wanted to end this dispute, had begun to show impatience: "And?"

Yuiri, surprisingly (for her), produced a dramatic sigh. "Either you want to kill that person—" (not shocking) "—or you want to have sex with her."

Collective variations of "Oh, dear God" ensued.

Aikira was the first to withdraw from the staring contest and cringed visibly and looked at her best friend with _murder_ in her eyes (six seconds now), "Why the hell are your comments always bordering to the Freudian?!"

Touko interrupted, more aghast by Aikira's _why the hell_ than Yuiri's sex trivia. "Do not shout curses inside the Rose Mansion! And I am out of your league. As if!"

The shocked freshman flinched at the mention of _as if_ and produced a mocking face. "Excuse me; I am not appearing all dramatic and hesitant here like, 'We're both girls, but it's okay since it's _you_,' shit." Aikira smirked back.

"Why you little—!"

Yuiri ignored the reprimand for the Debate Club member, and said with her usual bored tone. She turned to Aikira and said nonchalantly, "The other one was murder. It's about murder, right? But you can tell me otherwise."

Noriko dropped from her seat trying to suppress fanning the already-raging fire and the urge to roll on the floor and laugh. Yoshino was doing it already ("They'll probably have the best hatesex ever."); Nana was trying to stop her grande soeur ("Onee-sama, just stop laughing and putting weird things in my head.").

The Gigantea sisters however, couldn't make any sign of reaction except collective gasps at whatever outrageous they heard.

"You are so paying for this, Yui." Kira muttered, but anger wasn't evident on her consonants. She was actually glad that she was interrupted. It was Yuiri's best effort for her to get away from this. "Some bloody friend you are."

But in the midst of informality enveloping around the room, only Yumi was very concerned that the meeting already ended because of a petty dispute between schoolmates. The moment she banged twice a hand on the cloth-covered wood, it was a signal that none of them should act this way. The whole room quieted down the same time Shimako gasped at the pound of Yumi's hand on the table.

"Guys, you see," she sighed as she sat once more on her chair, "this is very disappointing."

That made both the Rosa Chinensis en bouten and her incumbent petite soeur abruptly dropped on their chairs, as if they were in front of an irate Sachiko herself. Yumi continued, bowing, "This is all my fault. Yoshino-san, Shimako-san, really sorry for my sisters' behavior. I didn't expect this from them."

As Shimako says, "It's alright," she was interrupted by Rosa Foetida. "Yes, it is indeed—" Nana snorted at the _indeed_ ('Indeed'? Are they in a period drama or something?), but Yoshino eyed her with a shut-up-do-not-laugh, "—a disappointment for the Red Rose family to be unrestraint and inobservant in the ways of how ladies should approach a matter such as this."

That was pretty convincing, even though it came from Yoshino.

There was again another awkward silence (they never ran out of dead air); Touko and Aikira were trying not to look up from the sight of their dark skirts in fear that they'd see Yumi's dog-eyed sadness, while the rest was really trying hard not to laugh at whatever eons-old speech patterns Yoshino had just babbled.

"Aikira, I expect you tomorrow, here, before class. You should know the routine, given Yuiri-chan."

"Certainly, Rosa Chinensis."

"Touko, I expect you tomorrow, here, expecting your petite soeur to be here before class. You should know what to do, givenof all the onee-sama here."

"Consider it done, Onee-sama."

Then, Yumi's eyes turned soft once more before the two. With a small smile, Yumi said to the cowering Aikira, who was trying to look at her, "Aikira, you may go now. I'll be very happy if you'd come back."

Upon cue, Aikira stood slowly, grabbed her bookbag and coat at the hanger, and went for the Biscuit door. After opening it at about 45 degrees, she paused and muttered, "I'm really looking forward for tomorrow," to no one. Nonetheless, it was clearly heard. Then, she closed the door gently.

Yumi turned to Touko, who was the same state as Aikira, and said, "First of all, I did not say that I nominate her to be your petite soeur. When I said that you need to catch up with Noriko, I meant that you needed someone to help with your candidacy. That's what Aikira and I agreed upon: to assist you for the next elections. But you jumped into conclusions."

Rosa Chinensis continued, "And you know, you always see through my schemes—but they barely succeed."

* * *

><p>They were both silent while waiting for the bus to come, and Yumi was the first to surrender into talking. She couldn't handle the pressure of being silent all the time, since this was Touko—she would never respond first, given her pride.<p>

"Touko, look. I'm sorry."

Touko looked at her, a bit expectant of the apology that Yumi was now offering. "Apology accepted, Onee-sama."

"No, I'm not finished. This is my fault." She breathed; the redness of her cheeks was now invading the skin of her ears and neck. Whether she was hyperventilating or just purely embarrassed, Touko wasn't sure how to react to Yumi's blushing. The latter added, "No, really, I'm sorry. When I told you I was disappointed—"

Touko interrupted, "Which you should be!"

"—I wasn't. I'm happy, that even though this turned out this _way_," the pronunciation was flanking into remorse, "she became your little sister."

Touko was stunned to hear that. Yumi _knew _she didn't like that first year. Ever.

"And it's selfish, because I really like that girl. I have these grandma-feelings, and it's sickening, because I am thinking of my happiness over yours. You know that I shouldn't interfere with you choosing a sister—you can even have no one." She blurt out, rather too fluidly and without pauses.

"Onee-sama, it's your responsibility to look after me," she consoled. "And that includes reminding me that I should choose a little sister."

"But you have a choice! And I carelessly dragged that girl into this."

There was a slight tremor in her voice, and Touko noticed how guilty Yumi was at everything—her eyes seemed unfocused facing the pavement of the sidewalk at the bus stop. She was thinking that Yumi might be digging all the skeletons from her brain and relived those memories—embarrassing and shameful—before the lining of her pupils, a projector before her eyelids.

Touko said, "This is our fault: me tactless and you cunning. I'd like to congratulate ourselves for being disappointments of each other, Onee-sama." She chuckled, because she saw tenderness amidst the situation. They barely fought since last year—ever since they became sisters. They have quarreled enough for before that to last a lifetime.

"I really love you, you know, Touko." Yumi declared, eyes adorably misty.

"Shut it, really, Onee-sama," she blushed. "Don't be emotional now. We're not in a soap drama."

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

Rose Mansion

Aikira's ebony, unruly head was the first thing that she saw upon arriving at the doorstep of the Biscuit Room, just finishing preparing for tea. It was the same old Darjeeling, and it smelled lovely. Yuiri was in the room, too; she was preparing the table for the day. At the creak of the door opening, both first year looked up and greeted Touko with reverence and silence of nuns. Well, since these freshmen were as thick as thieves, something must have happened.

They didn't appear as if yesterday had happened (You are so paying for this, Yui) and there wasn't any indication that they really fought. But, it was not also as if she knew these first years as a _pair_ anyway, so why bother with the status of their friendship? But when Aikira snickered at Yuiri while they arranged the table, Touko knew then: there would be nothing that could separate these two.

She sat on her usual chair and began to arrange the required papers to be submitted to the election committee. As she sorted them out, a shadow loomed behind her, blocking the scattered morning sunrays.

"Tea, Touko-sama."

Well. That was very direct and very normal. But she accepted it anyway, tasting the tea even with just the steam emanating off the rim of the teacup. She looked at Aikira below her eyelids, and saw the first year smiling at her. Too widely. She silently cringed, but acted out as if she expected a warm welcome from her petite soeur.

"The game is still on, _Aikira._" Touko drawled, removing an honorific from her first name, an indication of how close their relationship was _supposed _to be.

"Didn't I mention that you're going down, _Onee-sama_?" came Aikira's poisonous reply.

Then, when Aikira looked at her best friend, she fired a roll of her eyes after seeing Yuiri smirked back.

Soon, the salon was filled with all the members of the Yamayurikai, and Yumi was the first person who couldn't hide her joy when she saw the first year lurking behind her little sister. She kept her promise. Yumi smiled at Aikira, and the latter produced a beam with her white pearls of teeth that could only mean one thing; she's gonna get what she wanted here: perpetual Go matches.

* * *

><p>Start of lunchbreak, Wednesday<p>

Robotics Clubroom

"You wanted to see me, Touko-sama?" Yuiri actually blurted out, looked at her senior incredulously—she almost drop a screw from her table. To add another manifestation of her _obvious _shock, her glasses dropped lowly at the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. This is about Aikira-chan." When Yuiri was as stiff as a statue, looking at her with her mouth hanging down, Rosa Chinensis en bouton continued to talk as if her words would bring Yuiri back from breathing. "Yes, this is about Aikira. No, you won't tell her about this, ever. Yes, I am going to impale you with a teaspoon if you did."

She closed the door of the room, and loomed above the person that she used not to read that much—well, now she was able to. She suddenly became proud of herself.

Yuiri finally muttered, "I'd be abandoning my principles if I entertain this, Touko-sama."

"This is harmless—this won't trace back to you," Touko assured. Then, she produced her student notebook and a pen from her skirt pocket, and opened them, in excruciatingly uniformity of flipping each page with the flick of her fingers. She started, "Just a few questions."

"You sound like Mami-sama." Yuiri quipped, guarded.

"No, I'm not. And do not distract me."

"What if I told you that you won't get anything from me?"

"Then . . ." Touko sighed, "I hate to say this, but . . ." she clucked her tongue, ". . . I'll start to care about that photo once more if you declined my request." It was said in a terrifyingly innocent tone that Yuiri almost want the earth to suck her underground. Now, she was bringing _that _up.

This was what Aikira termed: shit got serious.

"Okay, you got me."

"Good. Now, let's start—"

"You know, Kira warned me about this."

Touko smiled, knowing that finally, she had penetrated the first line of defense, the first roadblock.

Yuiri shifted her eyeglasses upwards, her eyes blank once more, eyelids half-covering. A smug face full of mischief was now in full commando. "Oh, really? Then, please consider this proceeding conversation never to have happened."

Rosa Gigantea en bouton petite soeur asked, "What conversation?"

* * *

><p>Almost end of lunchbreak, Wednesday<p>

Highschool Divison Academic Building

It wasn't Noriko to slip through a hoard of third years at the second floor of the academic building—she preferred to prevent this kind of roadblock: sending a mass _Gokigenyou_ to their direction—but she had no choice. She was between Aikira and the mob, and to get away from the first year was to make the mob split into the both sides of the hallway, just like Moses cutting the Red Sea into half, make her pass through. And while Aikira passes through that cut mob, she would run, eliciting the mass to be as chaotic, scattering from the sides of the hallway and block Aikira's path.

That would make a fine strategy, and it was already going to plan: she had cut through already and was about to spurt a sprint, until Aikira did what Noriko thought she wouldn't do in this situation and time and place:

She comically shouted at the hallways.

"ROSA GIGANTEA EN BOUTON!"

That caused a halt from the mob (Noriko inclusive), as well as unfaltering shock and silence, which caused Aikira to walk past them with ease, while Noriko was busy thinking, _why the heck did you break the rule of never ever shout at the corridors?!_

_But of course, you are Reizei bloody Aikira._

With Aikira stalking along the path, pretatory, her brain pinged _Run! _and her body, which she thought had betrayed her, hadn't.

_And I am running at the corridors. I'm screwed._

And then, that caused her to scamper until she reached the end of the hallway, and blazed down the stairway then out of the building with her indoor shoes to hide somewhere—anywhere—she wouldn't be found. The greenhouse seemed enough. She was panting rapidly as she inspected her surroundings for intruder (or if she were the one intruding).

In the end, she was the one intruded.

When she was at the opposite arc from the door of the greenhouse, she heard a swift opening of rusty iron doors and a quick bolt of lock. When she jerked reflexively and inspected, there was the devil herself.

"You are not to leave this place." Aikira loomed, like a clown.

"You have no right to speak like that to your senior." She accused, rather weakly.

"Like you care about seniority, Noriko-sama."

She gave up, and thrust all her cards as a sign of tired defeat. "Okay. Okay. No, I will not be used as some sort secret-revealer for your plots for endless Go games with Yumi-sama until she graduates . . . no. If you want to ask about Touko, I am not the right person, but _your _Onee-sama is."

"I am to ask you about my Onee-sama." She smiled.

"Is this about your and Touko's dare?"

"Yes . . ." she sighed, ". . . and no."

Noriko continued to prattle, "Why are you so . . . unconcerned about her feelings? I know what you want, yet you used Touko just for that, and she was so unsure whether to take a petite soeur and you used that as your advantage. You don't even like her. You can't even stand being in the same room. It's hurtful that her petite soeur doesn't care for her as her onee-sama. And you trapped me here for information?"

What Noriko, no, the Rosa Gigantea en bouton was trying to convey—although she hadn't plan the instantaneous dramatic speech—had reverberated along the thick glass walls of the greenhouse and caused a shake. The effect of that rang into their ears, causing them to flinch a little. It was uncomfortable hearing that, when it was awfully quiet.

"I did not say I didn't like her." Aikira finally admitted, smiling.

"Then, why are you doing this?" Noriko, asked, suddenly confused.

"I said: I want to know about her."

"Why?"

"Because it's my responsibility as her petite seour."

"Why not ask her?"

"That would be _soooo_ boring, if I ask her first." She chuckled, like a lunatic. "And I'd like to hear from someone from the third party. And besides, Onee-sama doesn't like me."

"Okay, how about Yumi-sama?"

"I rather not involve Yumi-sama in this. You see, she's too kind."

_Okaaaay. This is creeping me out._ Noriko prodded, "Then why accept her rosary?"

"Because she challenged me to accept it. But, oh, I forgot, there was no Rosary ceremony yet. Why did I forget that detail?"

"Why did you accept it?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

Aikira thought that she'd answer that mundane _why _question with _because of Go match with Yumi-sama_ but she could not say it. Meanwhile, Noriko noticed the first year shuffling her skirt, as if she was arranging layers of material underneath it, like Touko usually and unconsciously does whenever she was nervous and embarrassed, putting her hand in and out of her skirt pocket—oh.

_Oh._

"Don't answer that question," she commanded, as Aikira was about to inhale to reply.

Now it was her time to be smug.

She breathed out, chuckling, dumbly looking at Aikira's suddenly defensive expression. Then she laughed victoriously, more and more making Aikira shuffle her hand against the fabric of her skirt. _A true sign of nervousness. She hadn't even noticed it._

Noriko said to herself, clicking her tongue with _tsk-tsk-tsk_, "Why didn't I notice of this? Why am I so stupid?" Then she laughed more.

"What are you talking about, Noriko-sama?" Aikira's voice was clipped and icy, just like Sachiko-sama's—and suddenly, Noriko noticed once more, that Aikira's careless, unsofisticated and inelegant habits were shedding down bit by bit. It was an act, or it was an act against her usual mannerisms.

"You are born and raised rich, right? Like Sachiko-sama and everyone else here." Noriko examined.

"Yes—yup."

"Hah. Wow. You must've liked being noticed, but in a different way, have you?" She smiled, and then sat on the sill that where pots were usually situated. She continued, "You're like this—all the time—intrusive, a little rude, overly plain-spoken, but you're not usually like that much unless she is around. Oh, you are so much like her."

"Noriko-sama, that's me—" There was a chipping of façade.

"You're like this . . . little boy, so fond—jeez, nevermind. You are suddenly becoming not so mysterious like Sei-sama."

"That sounds like an insult." Aikira huffed. Clearly not getting it.

"Cute," Noriko smiled.

Noriko put her fingers on the cleft of her chin, thinking, not minding Aikira. "Hmm. Guess not. It's like her before, only that Rosa Chinensis was pacifist, just taking it all in, not as hot-headed . . . fine."

"_Fine_ what?"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what you want."

"This sounds like a trap." Aikira braced. "But I like it."

Noriko gave her an incredulous look. "You asked me for information a while ago. You scared the hell out of me and forced me into this room. Then, when I fold, you suddenly hesitate? Where in the world is Reizei Aikira, the one who hates Matsudaira Touko?"

That made Aikira pull herself together and smirked. The usual, normal Aikira. "Here, alive and ready." She said. "So, have we got a deal?"

"Sure. I won't tell Touko, if that meant watching her get owned by a first year." She remembered the time Touko plotted that little scandal back in their first year: the welcoming ceremony. Shimako's Buddhist prayer beads.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Thursday, Rose Mansion<p>

"I heard from the first years that my petite soeur was very disrespectful to you yesterday. What made me surprised is that _you_ never told me."

"Petite soeur? Ah, Aikira-chan? Nope, I didn't mind at all." Noriko lazily said.

"You don't mind?! What do you think that would make me? I need to have a word with that brat."

"Jeez. It was nothing. You're just desperate to berate frustrations at your little sister."

It was already three days ever since the new Red-Rose sisters were passive-aggressively glued with each other every time they were in the Rose Mansion for their everyday meetings. Touko would send her little sister for errands that were a little too improbable given a certain situation—like sending out photocopied documents to all clubs and organizations within the short span of fifteen minutes—that caused Aikira to be so tired right after. Nevertheless, the girl would always appear back at the room with a broad smile on her face and a bulging vein on her forehead. On the other hand, Aikira was passive with her vengeance; it was more of psychological rather than physical, which drove Touko into a corner with nothing but a forced smile and an unprecedented blush.

One example was keeping Touko reminded of the past that she actually owed Aikira a _favor_ (frankfurters, anyone?)_._ Yoshino, Noriko, and Nana were too curious of the reasons why she actually accepted the petite soeur role, thus asked her so many questions such as:

_How did you two meet?_

With a dumb look on her face, she would raise the pitch of her voice each word preceding a comma—like a little girl over-excited to story-tell—as Aikira started to answer with: "Last time, at the festival, . . ." and that would make Touko remember things that were categorically tagged with (1) Stupid-Yuuki, (2) that M station photograph, (3) the Pride and Prejudice play, and (4) That-Boy-Yano, without Aikira mentioning those names. And they were mark dangerously in red. Aikira was not sparing the time to imply (only to Touko, who was secretly listening) that she knew things.

And afterwards, Touko would produce another mundane work that would make Aikira groan to submission. Hence, the cycle.

It was as if Aikira was Touko-all-over-again, back in her first year, when she did nothing but speak in riddles to an unassuming Yumi. She blanched, because she was actually tasting a bit of her own medicine. She should create more strategies to be rid of the kid.

Though, she was thankful that their fight didn't have to include poisoning her tea—which made her remember, that for the past three days, hers was a too bland for her tastes. And she doesn't like her tea that way.

"That girl gives me headache."

"Well, you both give each other headaches. In fact, you're in a contest."

"I have this feeling that you're siding with her."

"Why would I side against my best friend?"

The Biscuit door exploded as Mami-san appeared from the doorway and walked inside the room, like a vampire, invited once and then suddenly would barge in the next time—anytime—as if it were normal. Mami looked at Touko with a theatrical scowl, and said, "You really are cruel to the people, Touko-chan. You gained a petite soeur but you don't tell the paper about it. I've given my little sister my job, yet I couldn't help but be intrusive about how late everything was."

Yoshino, which was behind the Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper, rolled her eyes as she walked past through her, "That means your network is getting floppy, Mami-san. Not unlike Minako-sama's network." She said absent-mindedly.

"Weird. Why are you here?" Mami-san asked her batchmate.

She pointed at the opposite end of the table. "Just taking a break from studying, like Shimako-san over there—"

"Who is not in a break, but definitely studying." Mami interrupted.

Yoshino looked at Mami, as if she'd grown antlers. "Of course, she isn't. She is _in _the mansion. She's taking a break; she dozed off."

Mami haven't noticed Shimako's closed eyeslids; it must have been the bangs covering them. Shimako was sitting a little slouched while before her was a textbook that she was holding with her left hand, while the other was propped up to support Shimako's head.

Well, nobody reads a Chemistry book that . . . idly. She should be taking notes, or burning holes at the page in concentration if she were studying _that_. Yet, it seemed that for Shimako, who was very much an honor student, might review her Chemistry notes that way. Mami sighed in realization _and _frustration.

Noriko-san sighed; she had enough of their conversation. "You know, she's right, Mami-sama. Shimako goes here to relax."

"That's her way of _relaxation_." Mami repeated, a little sarcastic, while pointing casually at the dozed-off Rosa Gigantea.

"You should have seen her when she's surrounded with Gingkgo trees at autumn." Touko commented.

"Yeah." Noriko agreed. "Or when she's terribly distracted."

Yoshino sighed the loudest. "Couldn't agree more."

"Anyway!" Mami said, changing the atmosphere into voyeuristic chaos, "why hadn't you announced it?"

"Announce what?"

Mami placed her hands on her hips. "Ah, excuse me, Touko Ojou-sama, but your decision to have a formal announcement of your petite soeur so overdued is worth a full-page special. This is a mojor concern. Considering that we have the upcoming elections."

"I became Rosa Chinensis' little sister later than that." She replied, entirely getting Mami's point.

"Darling, nobody expected that Yumi-san would accept you as her petite soeur, when you asked her at last year's Valentine's Day event—no offense to you. But this . . ." Mami chuckled, ". . . Aikira-chan and you are having playfights that lasted like forever. People are endeared by that. You know, you can't fool them."

"We never playfight!"

"Yeah, right." Mami rolled her eyes. "But duty calls, and you need to publish a statement."

"We are so sounding like show business here." Yoshino muttered.

"Gokigenyou." Someone said from the door. It was Yumi, who was now removing her coat, while Touko replied with "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," and walked to Yumi to help her remove her coat.

"Oh, Mami-san. How can I help you?" Rosa Chinensis asked. But then, Mami scowled the same scowl that she gave to Touko a while ago. It took a while for Yumi to understand why she was here.

"So, Touko-chan, when shall I interview you?" Mami asked.

"Never on this one, Mami-sama. Never on this one."

"I wouldn't mind." Aikira was suddenly at the door, dropping her coat near Yumi's. "Sorry for being late."

Mami turned, and reveled, "Finally, I've found you!"

"Gokigenyou, Mami-sama."

"You are late," Touko repeated, irritation rising above her throat—thus the start of another war—which was answered with, "Sorry, I finished _something_ with Yumi-sama," implying that it was another of their Go matches.

"Whatever. Anyway, I want you to arrange this . . ."

"Wait, Touko-chan. I am not done yet here with Aikira-chan. So, Aikira-chan, when are you going to give me an interview?"

"After Valentine's Day, maybe." Aikira said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh, you know. The thing with Valentine's Day cards that you people host every year. She's gonna win the election, anyway. I really like publicity, so I think it's good to publish about Onee-sama and I when everyone knows that I'd be the one getting her hidden card."

Touko looked at Noriko, and whispered, "Is that an insult, a compliment, or another dare? I can't tell which is which," and was given a shrug that could also mean anything.

(Really, sometimes, Noriko can be that useless.)

Yoshino looked at her with astonishment. She muttered, then put around an arm around Aikira, "You, Aikira, are thinking ahead. I like that. You have spunk than all people combined here."

"Ugh, gee, thanks, um, Yoshino-sama."

All the while, Touko was pushing all her demons at bay and stopping herself from talking. While Mami-sama assumed that _nothing _seemed wrong between her and Aikira, she would remain calm and quiet—for the sake of publicity. For publicity. She won't allow anything to go to the schoolpaper.

"What if I told you not to do that?" Touko finally confronted with Aikira.

"It's inevitable, Onee-sama. Someone's gotta do it. And since I like doing impossibly dirty jobs, I think I'd be happy to be interviewed and tell them how you seduced me to be your sister." Aikira said, smiling innocently.

Then, they looked at each other once more, with challenge in their eyes. The rest of the present Yamayurikai sighed, taking their respective seats, not minding Mami-san at all. Just in time that Shimako woke from her nap, Yuiri was at the opened Biscuit door and muttered, "Six seconds."

The rest who knew the pun groaned, while Yumi muttered, "Maria-sama."

"What's going on. Tell me, what's going on?!" She asked frantically as the members of the Yamayurikai tried to ignore her questions.

* * *

><p>Sunday<p>

Matsudaira Hospital

"Something going on with school?"

"Hmn."

"Is it my sister?"

"Hm."

"Is it your little sister?"

"Hmn."

"Did you two fight?"

"Hmn."

"She was giving you headaches?"

"Hm."

"No."

"Hmn."

Surprisingly, Yuuki was able to read Touko's answers by just listening the differences between her small grumbles. He was actually surprised that she had not cursed him or ignored him, but instead, she had entertained this little questioning harmlessly, though absent-mindedly. It was the time, after five minutes of moving her food around her plate during Yuuki's break that she realized she'd answered his questions rather openly and not kept her irritation to herself. She planned to keep it to herself.

"How did you know that I have a little sister now?"

"It's easy. Yumi couldn't contain her excitement in the house last Monday. She said that she has a grandkid. I couldn't imagine her having a daughter getting knocked up without me noticing it, so, she was talking in riddles. And this sister thing in Lillian Academy. So, you have now a little sister." He deduced.

"An annoying little sister."

"How come you're so annoyed? I mean, when you accepted Yumi as your Onee-sama, she was practically beaming like a lighthouse in joy. That's not how you are now."

Then, he guessed. "Is it Aikira?"

"Hmn."

"I thought so."

She was still playing with her food with her fork when she asked him once more, "How did you assume that we were sisters . . . you know, until I told you we weren't?"

Yuuki paused thoughtfully, and Touko knew he was looking for the right words. He scooped a rolled spaghetti (again) and paused once more, hanging his fork to the air. Then, he said, "I think it's because of the way you talk to her. Or the way she responded to you. She wasn't like the rest of you who likes to say 'Onee-sama' with excitement or anything, but she seemed to listen to you intently when you're talking to her. That was back in the school festival."

"Though I wonder why you haven't given her your rosary yet." He added, then he looked away from her and resumed eating. She realized then, that her rosary was still hanging on her neck—wait.

_He was looking at my neck._

He tried to hide the building awkwardness of what they remembered in the fragments of that event, but he ignored it. "Like—like what a little sister does, I guess."

Then, he shrugged like he had observed this so many times. Maybe, with Yumi when she's with Sachiko-sama? Or she with Yumi-sama?

"Am I . . . like that? You know, likes to say 'Onee-sama' with excitement?" She asked, blushing.

Yuuki smiled easily at her, pausing to gulp his chewed food. "I mean, who doesn't want to be Yumi's petite soeur? Even Alice-san loves that idea."

"So, that's a 'yes'." She forked her own desert. "It's embarrassing."

"Yup." He chuckled, "but it's good to watch that, said the representatives from Hanadera Academy."

She glowered at him when he realized that she realized that he slipped information that the boys of Hanadera Academy, particularly the student council, were gossiping about them, or maybe worse—comparing estimations of the girls' measurements. Or imagining them in compromising situations like those hentai magazines boys his age buy.

"I mean, we're boys! What are we supposed to think?" He complained, silently regretting that he represents Hanadera's male population, but he has no choice.

"How to be grown-ups," she deadpanned.

"Do not ever give us the blame." He said defensively. "I mean, we have our magazines, you have your explicit romance novels and shoujo manga that have perfect heroes with dashing hairstyles and perfect bodies and kungfu."

"Kungfu?"

"Don't deny it." Obviously getting the conversation away from 'kungfu'.

"Deny what?"

"The romance novels and manga."

"I won't deny that I know . . . about that."

"Then, I won't deny that I know about ero-magazines either."

"So, you have one?" She asked automatically. And she regretted it the second she blurted it out.

"What's the point of asking me?" He said defensively. Then, she looked at him quizzically and he folded. "Fine. Geez. No, I don't have one, but I've seen one. But whatever. It's normal. The point is, I got you admitted that you also have those . . . shoujo manga of men that does not exist in this world ever. Those make us normal men so mediocre."

She retorted back. "And those ero-magazines make us so inadequate because we don't have those impossible measurements without getting under surgery."

He looked at her eyes for the longest time. Touko was a bit put off where the direction the conversation was heading, and would be quite irritated if this would continue. But then, he shivered suddenly, looking away from her eyes, getting red on the face furiously.

"You don't have to. You're perfect." He said absently, as he looked at her then to his watch then bolted out of his seat with "Gotta go, I'm late," and rushed outside the cafeteria, finishing the tetra-pack of orange juice and shot it away at a nearest trash bin before he headed out of the double doors.

She stopped, and just watched him walked away. She caught him smiling at her as the double doors closed fully, but she decided against herself that it was all in her imagination.

_Six seconds._ She heard Yuiri talking in her head, her glasses-covered eyes half-opened in boredom.

She blushed furiously, shoving her embarrassing thoughts away, and her eyes away from the double-doors of the cafeteria.

Again, he was like that, blurting out nonsense all over the place without him noticing himself.

But, was that even true? About Aikira?

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me, what do you think of Aikira?**

Hi, I am back. Thanks for all of you who've read this chapter. It's been 5,700 words, and I think I liked the way I resumed into writing this. Two months ever since I last updated (and last opened my account to publish) and so, it has been nostalgic. About me (giving the excuse): I've been busy with work, because I've been traveling (domestic). My superior was actually in the crests and troughs of his extreme moods, and that's not good when I tried to write, because, it's quite exhausting to imagine things, when your boss is a dragon's breath away from you (even at breaks), lurking along your workstation and, trying to find the right object to throw, because every lab equipment is expensive. Or when he was totally happy and you try to do everything _to keep it that way. _But _le _boss was like this until the last weeks. And it also doesn't work when I'm at home as of late, because of how siblings trash the apartment everytime I was away (and uni students do that all the time, myself inclusive), and go back home with so much . . . trash, thus the role now of the firstborn who would clear the mess. But, now, I am back, baby.

About domestic news: Katarungan para sa UP-Manila student! Tuition fee hikes should be abolished in the state universities.


End file.
